So This Is Love
by Rise of the Blossom
Summary: He had taught her to love. He had earned her trust. Now, they were slowly getting over what had happened seven months ago and were stronger because of it, but will their relationship be strong enough to withstand the return of unresolved issues along with new ones?
1. Shaking Things Up A Little

**Warning: Rated 'M' for a reason.**

 **This is the sequel to** _Who Said Anything About Love?_

* * *

 **So This Is Love  
By: **Rise of the Blossom

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Shaking Things Up A Little  
**

Sakura sucked in a deep breath as her entire body jolted awake, as her eyes snapped open and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Something wasn't right._

She turned, glancing at her slumbering boyfriend.

 _But something wasn't right._

Sakura sat up, the covers falling to her hips and she wiped at her eyes tiredly, rubbing the sleep from them. This was her new routine. Every night now for the past seven months, she awoke to the feeling of something being out of place. Her eyes immediately moved to the French doors that led out to the balcony – something she did _every damn night_.

Nothing.

There was always nothing out there.

The bed dipped and the covers shifted as her movements woke Itachi and he sighed.

"I will go and check, just as I do every night, but the results will be the same as always, Sakura," he murmured softly without opening his eyes. "He is not out there."

Then where was he?

After that night seven months ago, where Itachi had told her everything about his mission of assassinating Hidan, they had received a phone call in the early hours of the morning from a member of the 'clean up' squad.

There was no body to be found.

It had thrown her into a fit of panic. Visions plagued her mind, forcing Sakura to watch as Hidan returned for them one by one, torturing Itachi by taking out his loved ones before finally coming for him. Was Sakura scared for herself? Sure. Who wouldn't be? But her greatest concern was her boyfriend. Her greatest fear was something happening to him.

"Go back to sleep," she told him, turning and brushing the hair from his face as she leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "You have your first exam tomorrow – I'm sorry for waking you."

As expected of him, Itachi excelled at university. He was at the top of his class, completing his assignments with weeks (once even a month) to spare and was even elected as the student rep. It was hard for him to keep up with university studies and work, but Sakura was so proud of her boyfriend for how well he was holding up, considering everything that had been happening around them. They were even saving up for their own place. It was within the same building as their current apartment – couple of floors below it, in fact.

ANBU had offered to pay for the apartment, to buy it for them so they wouldn't have to pay monthly rent, but Itachi had outright refused the offer and Sakura was grateful for that. She didn't want him to owe anything to that organisation, or for them to have anything to hold over his head. If they were going to move out, to move in together as a _couple_ , then they would do it with their own earnings.

"Only if you join me," he whispered.

She smiled and shook her head, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before leaving the bed. It was chilly out and in response, she grabbed the robe from the back of the chair at her desk, covering herself. When in bed, a camisole and shorts was perfectly acceptable. Anywhere else, when in the winter season, and you were going to freeze to death.

Things with Itachi hadn't been easy. After the assassination – or attempted assassination – Sakura had found it difficult to… Well, be _intimate_ with him. It wasn't his fault, not entirely. Every time they tried, she would be reminded of how he had left her the last time and everything that happened afterwards, of the fact that Hidan was still out there _alive_ somehow.

It physically wasn't possible for him to be alive. Itachi had told them, plain and simple, that he had pierced his heart, leaving him to bleed out on the floor. He had watched him die. So unless Hidan had someone on standby, _waiting_ for the opportunity to do surgery on him, to do a heart transplant, then Sakura just couldn't see how he had survived.

There was no actual evidence that he _was_ alive, but ANBU (according to Itachi) were adamant that he was. Somebody had gone into Hidan's apartment and saved his life. But for what reason? Why would somebody save a person like Hidan?

"Sakura."

She turned, giving him a smile. "I'm going to get a hot chocolate. It might help me sleep." Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Want one?"

Once again, he sighed and shook his head. "No, thank you."

Sakura left the room without another word, quietly shutting the door behind herself.

Things had been easier over the past three months or so, but until then, it had been shaky to say the least. At one stage, it had even gotten to the point where Itachi offered to stay at Shisui's for a short while. They tried it, to see if it helped her adjust better, but after a week or two they discovered it didn't work and in the end, she ended up missing him too much and asking him to come home. It wasn't easier without him, it was harder. They wouldn't get through their problems by being apart.

The apartment wasn't as dark as the bedroom and she found it simple to navigate, making her way straight to the kitchen.

It was so quiet nowadays. For once, Naruto was putting his head down and studying. Sakura couldn't stress more how much of a good influence Hinata was, but it wasn't entirely down to her. He didn't want to be left behind. Why? It was because of Sasuke. The younger Uchiha had done exactly what his brother wished for him: he'd gotten out.

He saw what his father forced upon Itachi and wanted no part of it and the chances of being forced into a future he wanted nothing to do with were too high. It was a risk he didn't want to take. So, even though he'd had second thoughts about the money Itachi had saved for him (he'd even called it blood money, at one point), Sasuke had gotten himself out of the Uchiha home. Out of Konoha.

They saw him often, as he was always travelling home during holidays and staying with them, though Sakura had to admit that she worried about him from time to time. Was he making friends? Was he keeping on top of his work? Was he causing any fights? In order to keep himself from being isolated from his fellow students, Sasuke had even decided to stay on campus with other students. It saved him a bit of extra money to live on, too.

That meant Naruto missed him something awful, though. Even if he wouldn't admit it, they all knew it to be true – and vice versa. On weekends, Sakura would wake during the night and go to grab a drink, only to look into the living room and see the blond playing on that stupid games console, talking to Sasuke via a headset. It was almost like he was there, though. She could just imagine what he would be responding with.

Itachi was so proud of him, despite missing him, too. They would talk whenever they got the chance, determined on keeping in touch and refusing to allow distance to create a rift between them again.

As for herself?

Sakura sighed and gripped the counter, lowering her head. Her dreams of becoming a successful, respected doctor had never felt so far away. She wasn't like her boyfriend. She found it stressful working _and_ keeping up with her studies. It was why they'd cut back on her hours, but now that they were going to be _living together_ in their own apartment… She knew she needed to pull her weight and help with the income.

It all felt like too much, though.

"Sakura?"

Her head snapped up, heart racing but soon calming down once she noticed Itachi standing in the doorway.

Even though they'd all seen what he looked like beneath his shirt, he still felt more comfortable keeping his torso covered. Naruto had the tendency to stare at things that weren't deemed as normal in society's terms. It was kind of sad that he felt that way, but Sakura understood in a way. Unlike mental illnesses or emotional pain, it was impossible to hide his scars unless fully clothed. It was out in the open and everybody could see them.

"You should be sleeping," she tried to scold him, but sighed when he closed the distance between them, bringing her close.

"You should be more open," he accused gently.

Perhaps she could have argued that that wasn't fair, but it was. Not long after Hidan's supposed assassination, they had _both_ agreed to be more open with one another. It was the only way they could bounce back from something like that.

"I'm tired," Sakura murmured and shut her eyes, pressing her forehead to his chest. She hoped they would always stay at their current sizes, because it felt like such a perfect fit.

Itachi's hand came to the back of her head, running through her hair. "I know."

He was the one who woke up with her every night, after all. The second she began to move to get out of bed, the movement would shake the bed and wake him.

Her head lifted when he tilted it upwards, but she responded to the kiss he suddenly pressed against her lips all by herself.

"Come back to bed," he whispered against her lips.

"You have an exam tomorrow…"

The only reply was a sigh before he reached down and hooked his hands around her thighs, lifting her. To stop him from having complete control, however, she held onto the back of his neck, putting all her weight into leaning back and grinning when Itachi had to find his balance once more, one hand leaving her thigh and pressing flat against the cupboard above them.

He raised an eyebrow at her, lips mere millimetres from hers. "Do you remember Kakashi-san's rules, Sakura?"

Yes, actually, she did. Having him interrupting one of their make out sessions had been embarrassing to say the least. But oh did Sakura miss those days. That was the day after she had given herself to Itachi, the day after their first time together. They had so little to care about because everything had seemed so straightforward and simple. It had been so easy.

Green eyes slid shut and Sakura leaned her forehead against his. "Kakashi is working."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Sleeping like a baby."

Itachi pulled back fractionally and she could tell he was trying to read her expression. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked softly. "This isn't like you."

And it made her feel so damn _boring_ to hear him say such a thing. Had they already gotten to the stage where sex was predictable for them? Sure, it had been a difficult seven months and sure, they hadn't had much sex, but…

What was wrong with trying something new? Something more… risky and adventurous?

As the thigh that was no longer being held began to slide down his leg, Sakura shifted, bringing it higher and locking her ankles together, keeping her weight on the counter behind them as she shifted, rolling her hips into his.

"Sakura…" his voice was nothing more than a breathless whisper against her lips and like her own previously had, his eyes shut.

She gazed at his expression, her heart undeniably warming at the sight of him. Had he always been holding back during sex because of her? "Please, Itachi." It felt wrong, like she was begging her own boyfriend to have sex with her. "Right here."

He could only nod before capturing her lips in such a passionately raw kiss that it had her toes curling, had her pushing forward and arching into him, wanting to be closer to him, to feel the heat radiating from his body.

Already, Sakura could feel that he was aroused and she certainly wasn't complaining as he rolled his hips forward to meet hers. She gasped into the kiss, her hands coming up to his face before one fell behind them, gripping at the counter to try and keep her balance as he repeated the motion, grinding against her in slow, rough thrusts.

It wasn't soon enough when he shifted, breaking away from the kiss long enough to loosen his sweatpants, leaving them to hang dangerously low on his hips and instead of lowering her to the floor to remove her shorts, Itachi instead tugged at them over and over, forcibly pulling at the fabric and stretching them enough to gain access to her.

A trembling breath washed over her face as he felt her, as his fingers ran over her, probing to see if she was ready.

Even if she was physically ready, Sakura couldn't help but gasp in shock when he entered her without warning, causing her head to fall back against the cupboard with a thud. She barely even felt it. Previously, there'd always been that question hanging in the air, of him asking her if she was sure and whatnot. This time he was taking complete control.

The hand on her thigh moved upwards, grabbing her hip and bringing her against him roughly.

 _Oh…_

As soon as her hand came into contact with his face, Itachi caught it with the hand that had been pressed against the cupboard. He held onto her wrist, soon pinning it above them.

Now, instead of it being an option, she _had_ to grip onto the counter behind them to stabilise herself, because Itachi instantly started up an intense rhythm of thrusts that had her biting her lip to stay silent. The hand on the counter gripped a tight hold of his shoulder, moving to his back and her nails dug into his skin.

His lips were back on hers, moving insistently and sending tingles down her spine until she had to break away, panting harshly. It didn't stop him, for he moved his kisses to her neck, surprising her by nibbling at her skin. She was too distracted to worry about marks, however. Just as she was too distracted to worry about all the other _bullshit_ that had caused her to wake up in the first place.

Grinding her hips harshly into his, she had to tighten her thighs around him, had to hold on for dear life when his thrusts increased in speed and the hand pinning hers to the cupboard disappeared, reaching into her hair and grabbing a fistful of it, a low and needy groan escaping through his gritted teeth.

Faintly, her thighs trembled.

Never before had there been _that_ kind of reaction to her body.

It became more of an effort to remain quiet, but as she wrapped an arm under his shoulder and the other around his waist, gripping at his lower back, clinging to him, Sakura found the thought of being caught more erotic than worrying.

He leaned forward more fully, pushing her against the counter completely and the sudden pressure on her body, both behind and in front, had her crying out into his shoulder, for he pressed against her clitoris, rubbing against it with every thrust.

The pressure had her seeing stars.

It felt like her entire body went taut, her back arching and causing delicious friction on her breasts when they were squashed against his chest. Her mouth fell open, a silent cry falling from her lips and for that, she knew she would be grateful – _later._

Itachi wasn't far behind her, his hips almost trembling as they slapped into hers a final time, grinding against her tensely.

She felt weak. Physically and emotionally drained.

"Bed," he whispered.

Despite still trying to catch his breath, Itachi pulled his hips back, doing his best to fix his sweatpants with one hand, before turning, keeping Sakura close to him as he carried her back to the bedroom, kissing her tenderly.

* * *

Sakura awoke to morning light at its brightest – or as bright as it could be in the middle of winter – and soft kisses littering up and down her spine. It almost tickled and the sensation increased as he got to the top of her back, closer to her neck.

She smiled and turned during the pause in kisses, looking up at her boyfriend with a tender gaze. How long had it been since they felt such peace? It felt like there was absolutely nothing they had to worry about and it made her smile widen, a sight that had her boyfriend pausing, had his eyes warming.

 _Too damn long_. That was how long it had been.

"It's been a while since you have smiled like that," he commented.

"I'm sorry," replied Sakura quietly and her hand came up, brushing his long hair behind his ear. "Things… They're going to change."

But Itachi shook his head faintly. "You don't have to change, Sakura. I want you to be happy."

"That's why _I_ need to change." Her smile dimmed minutely. "So I can make myself happy and in the long run make _us_ happy."

The only reply was a slow kiss, one that felt heavy with emotion and as their lips moved against one another's, Sakura's hand in Itachi's hair slackened, coming down to his jaw and down his neck, soon slipping to his hand. She entwined their fingers sweetly.

"Thank you," she whispered between the chaste kisses, "for being so patient with me."

His lips sealed over hers once more before lifting their joined hands to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. "Thank you for not giving up on our relationship."

It had been touch and go for a while and it devastated her to admit such a thing. However, that was what a real relationship was all about, wasn't it? Hardships and endurance. Granted, it wasn't every day that your boyfriend came home, black and blue and covered in blood, confessing that he'd just assassinated your ex-boyfriend, but still.

Deep down, Sakura had always known that Itachi had a past. She knew of his involvement in ANBU and while that didn't necessarily mean she knew for a fact that he'd killed people, it would be a lie if she said the thought hadn't entered her mind from time to time. ANBU was a shady organisation that worked from the shadows. That said it all, really.

"You should go and get ready, Sakura," he told her. "We overslept."

Sakura's peacefully shut eyes snapped open in panic, but she soon settled when she saw the clock. They had _overslept_ by five freaking minutes. Why her boyfriend thought that it was the worst thing in the world, she'd never understand. Though she supposed she was grateful for his way of thinking, because she had yet to be late to anything since he moved in with them.

Her eyes swept over his features, taking them in and she smiled at the content she found there.

In the beginning of January, they would each receive their student loans and since they worked and could get by on that income, they had agreed together that they would save their loans. She received a little more than he did, but that was only due to her circumstances.

Still, together, they had decided to open a savings account, placing their student loans into it and any spare money that they didn't need. In January, once they received their next payments, they were going to pay for the first few months' worth of rent on their apartment, buying the furniture with the change. With the way Itachi had explained it and helped her plan it all, they had enough to make the apartment liveable and would buy decorations and personal touches along the way.

Sakura wasn't going to lie… It made her kind of nervous. The thought of living with her boyfriend – alone – in an apartment they could call home, where they could be themselves and not have to worry about making anyone else uncomfortable… It was both exciting and nerve-racking. The apartment was two floors below Kakashi's, which she was grateful for, just in case they needed help one day. Plus, they both knew the building. They knew all of the safety mechanisms and whatnot.

Sucked that the elevator was out of use, though.

They already had the bedroom furniture and the apartment was two bedrooms – like a lot of the apartments in the building. The building was literally half and half. On the side of the building that Kakashi's home was on, they were all three bedrooms. On the other, they were all two bedrooms.

What they were going to do with the second bedroom was undecided as of yet, but Itachi had asked if they could perhaps use it as a spare bedroom. That way, when he came home from university every now and then, Sasuke could stay with them. Also, when he finished, instead of having to live with his parents again, he could live with them. Or with Kakashi and Naruto. Whichever he was most comfortable with.

Speaking of which…

"Have you heard anything from them?" It was a risky question, one that could utterly shatter their mood, but she had to ask.

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

Unbelievable, Sakura inwardly growled. In two weeks, the Uchiha family (now down to just two, by the way) would be hosting their annual party – The White Party. Last year, she and Itachi had attended together, though not as a couple.

This year they hadn't even sent him an invitation.

Oh, don't even get her _started_ on how badly shit hit the fan when Fugaku found out about Sasuke's safety net. When the younger brother mentioned that he wouldn't be attending the university in Konoha like all other Uchiha had, their father had thrown a fit and said he had no choice, for he would not pay for any other university fees. Not only that, but he would do them proud, since they had been so terribly shamed by their eldest son.

Sasuke had shrugged – _actually shrugged_ – and told him he didn't care what he thought. He would be attending the university of _his_ choice (he and Itachi had spent hours researching which one would best facilitate his needs and give him the best education) and he was in it for no one but himself (and Itachi, but he hadn't told Fugaku that).

It was actually Itachi who had informed their parents that he was the one funding Sasuke's education when Fugaku threatened to take away his money, trying to stop the disobedience while he still could.

What did his father think of that?

Well, it was easier to say that Itachi _hadn't_ received any birthday wishes. His twenty-third birthday and his father didn't even send him a card.

To give credit where it was due, Mikoto left something at Shisui's place for her eldest son, asking her nephew to give it to him. However, Sakura still believed that that was not enough. She should have wished him happy birthday _in person_. Who cared about presents or money? It was nothing in comparison. Sasuke had managed to find the time to fly home and visit his brother, spending the entire day with him before returning to university. He hadn't even been able to stay the night, yet he _still_ found the time to be with his brother on his birthday. That had cheered Itachi up immensely, much to her happiness.

"I know it's not the point," Sakura stated softly, "but at least you don't have to get all dressed up again and sit at a party with people you couldn't care less about."

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Up, Sakura. You don't want to be late."

It seemed she would have to make a call to Sasuke later that day, to see if there was anything they could do. Combined, Itachi had no hopes in resisting their efforts to cheer him up.

* * *

Her class was filled with a variety of people. Some of them she liked, some of them she didn't like. Only a handful of them had actually tried to start a conversation with her, but the rest kept to themselves.

Much to her surprise, when she first started her course, she found that Nara Shikamaru had also joined them. With him was Ino, but that hadn't surprised her in the least, since she and the blonde had always talked about becoming doctors. One of their sillier dreams was to run their own hospital together.

The Nara and Yamanaka families were close and she could see in the way they acted with one another that they saw each other as cousins, perhaps even siblings. It was comfortable and friendly, yet Ino often acted like an annoying sister who, in Shikamaru's words, nagged at him constantly and gave him headaches.

The lesson itself could be difficult to follow at times and after the first few weeks, Sakura found herself bringing in a recorder so that she could play everything back, just in case she missed anything.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan."

She looked up at the silver haired man and smiled politely. "Good afternoon, Kabuto-san."

He was kind of strange and quiet, but friendly enough and had actually helped her a few times when he noticed Sakura struggling with a couple of the assignments. Since Shikamaru and Ino were always with her, however, they rarely spoke and he sat a few rows behind them.

"How are you doing with the latest assignment?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. That was something he always did and she _always_ had the urge to tell him to get them tightened. "Any luck, yet?"

Up until last week, she'd been finding it painfully difficult to even begin the assignment, let alone make any serious headway with it. But, they still had plenty of time and she had managed to come up with a plan on how she was going to tackle it.

"Yeah, actually." She smiled more enthusiastically this time. "I've gone over the notes about a dozen times and it just clicked last Friday."

He nodded in agreement, as it had actually been his method. "I'm glad. You're a capable girl, Sakura-chan, you simply let yourself get distracted."

" _Sakura!"_

Speaking of distractions… Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the approaching blonde and then turned to smile up at Kabuto. "Thank you for checking up on me."

She'd stopped telling him by now that he didn't have to do such a thing. It was actually something he did for a lot of the students in the class. After the first month, an unbelievable amount began dropping out, finding it all too hard and after the ninth person left the course, he decided to offer the other students tutoring. Kabuto was also their student rep.

"Just let me know if you need any help."

He waved goodbye and turned, nodding his head in acknowledgement to Ino and Shikamaru, who in return acknowledged him.

Ino placed her tray of food down first, followed by the Nara. As always, he tuned out of their conversation once the blonde got started, settling on eating his lunch as peacefully as he could before he was inevitably dragged into it.

"Sai asked me if I want to go on holiday with him in January!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, stunned. "With your loans? Can you both afford it?"

According to her best friend, Sai lived on his own, though didn't rely completely on his student loans to pay the bills and put food on the table. He had a part-time job and was always squeezing in extra hours whenever he possibly could.

" _Well_ ," she sighed, "we're _booking_ it next month, but it sounds better when I say it my way. Anyway," Ino suddenly asked, "how's he doing?"

They always kept each other up to date with how their boyfriends were doing. They were best friends and a major role in each other's lives and it just so happened that now, they had boyfriends who were equally as important. It would be uncomfortable if they didn't at least _try_ to show an interest.

"I just text him, wishing him luck on his exam-"

Ino's hand suddenly reached out, grabbing Sakura's phone and before the latter could protest, she was turning, holding said phone up with the camera already switched on.

"Oi, Shikamaru, get your lazy ass into the shot."

"Ino, I'm sure Itachi-san doesn't-"

"Now!"

Instead of arguing, because they both knew it would only give them headaches, Sakura and Shikamaru leaned into the shot, the former smiling and making the victory sign, while Shikamaru sighed and gave a small smile. Ino waited patiently, already having found her pose and when she was certain they also looked good, she snapped the picture and turned to face them once more, typing away on the phone until she handed it back with a smile.

Sakura looked down, only to roll her eyes. "You're lucky sending picture messages is a part of my plan, Ino-Pig."

The picture was a nice one, she decided, so saved it to her phone. They were all smiling and underneath, she had typed out 'good luck and kick ass, Itachi'.

In the beginning, Sakura knew for a fact that Ino hadn't liked Itachi, especially when the she began spending the majority of her time with him. After a few months, however, Ino made an effort in getting to know him, if only for Sakura's sake. They weren't exactly friends, but they were kind to each other.

"He said 'thank you'," Sakura informed them when her phone buzzed.

"He doesn't even know me," Shikamaru sighed and continued eating.

"That's not the point, idiot!" Ino snapped in return.

Poor guy, she silently chuckled.

* * *

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the tantalising aroma that drifted from the kitchen and, in an almost daze-like state, dropped her bags to the ground, slipped off her dolly shoes and threw her jacket onto a hook, not caring whether or not it was hers.

It smelled like heaven!

Following the heavenly scent, Sakura smiled when she entered the kitchen. Kakashi was cooking – she should have known. Even though he didn't seem to be the type, he was actually rather talented in the kitchen and she _loved_ it when he was the one cooking dinner. However, there was always a catch…

"What's the occasion?" asked Sakura as she peered through the gap between his arm and body, grinning when she noticed what dish it was.

It wasn't her favourite, but it was his and he cooked it to perfection because of that.

Just as he was about to reply, the front door opened and she stuck her head out of the archway before making her way over to the door.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Dark eyes warmed as they locked with hers and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Well." Then, he looked in the direction of the kitchen, his interest piqued. "Kakashi-san is cooking?"

She couldn't even take offence to the fact that he preferred Kakashi's cooking to hers. "Yeah."

"What is the special occasion?"

"I was just asking that myself…"

"The special occasion," came Kakashi's lazy drawl and he stepped into the hallway, leaning against the wall and crossing his ankles. In his hand was an envelope, one he waved casually. "The special occasion is _this_."

Sakura's eyes went wide and her breath caught. "Is that…?"

He nodded once, his eyes creasing with a smile.

For a moment, she couldn't quite figure out what she wanted to do with herself, but then decided to run over to Kakashi, accepting the envelope once it was handed over to her. She waited until Itachi was standing behind her to open it, excitement causing her to rush through it, yet still take care of the fancy paper.

She squealed with excitement and, much to her surprise, there was a 'whoop' in return as Naruto entered the apartment and shut the door behind himself, only to pause.

"Wait, why am I whooping?" He frowned and scratched his cheek.

Sakura waved the envelope excitedly, unable to keep still and behind her, Itachi smiled. "I hope you're not busy on May twelfth!"

"May twelfth?" The frown deepened as he went into deep thought and she held back the sudden urge to hit him. "Why? What've you got there?"

"This…" She grinned. "Is Obito and Rin-san's wedding invitation, Naruto and we're _all_ invited."

* * *

 **A/N - I wasn't planning on posting this just yet, but I had a job interview today and got a call back less than an hour later, saying that I got it and welcome to the team! :-D**

 **I'm not sure how often I'll be posting these chapters, but it will be as often as possible, promise.**


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Chapter 2 – Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

 _Wherefore art thou Itachi?_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic title of the article. The only reason why she was even reading it was because of Ino, who had all but shoved it in front of her.

It had been two weeks since they had received Obito and Rin's invitation and since then, there was no invitation for The White Party.

The party was tonight.

As always it was going to be held at the Uchiha Manor, where Fugaku and Mikoto could show off their fortune and perfection. Once, before they had shown their true colours, Sakura had been in awe of them, had been envious of all that they owned and had accomplished. For as long as she had known Sasuke, each and every year, she begged him to take her to the party.

Anyway, she supposed she'd better get back to the article before Ino chomped her head off.

 _Okay, so for nearly a year now, I'm sure you have all noticed that Uchiha Itachi has been keeping out of the spotlight. The last we saw of him, so publicly, was at The White Party with his date of the night. Since then, they have been spotted together around Konoha and it has become obvious that they are, in fact, a couple – a boring one at that._

Sakura's jaw almost hit the goddamn table at _that_. As if that wasn't bad enough, but they had a picture of her when she was on her way to work. Itachi was by her side, holding her hand and she looked tired and worn out, with her hair thrown up into a sloppy ponytail and no makeup to be seen.

 _Who would have thought that Itachi would settle for someone who was so average? When we saw her at The White Party, she looked beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but surely you would continue making an effort when in a relationship with someone like him?_

 _I mean, come on, she's living the life most women (don't think I'm forgetting some of you men, either!) would kill for. Why does she look so miserable? What has she got to be miserable about when she's on the arm of Uchiha Itachi?_

"Ino, I don't want to read anymore," Sakura murmured and threw the magazine down onto the table. "Why would you even show me something like this?"

The blonde sat opposite her frowned. "You think I'm trying to hurt you?"

"Why else you would make me read this shit?" she snapped in response, gesturing towards the magazine.

"Jeez, calm down, Sakura." Ino rolled her eyes and leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the table. It was a way to make her breasts seem even bigger and she had always done it throughout high school, though now it seemed to be an unconscious move. "You usually laugh this kind of thing off, but you've been moody as hell today. What's up?"

The look in her eyes was earnest and it made her sigh, rubbing at her forehead irritably. Like in that picture, she wasn't wearing any makeup and had put her hair up in a plain, messy bun. At least she didn't have to worry about rubbing off her makeup. "I'm just stressed," she replied. "We had that exam yesterday and I'm pretty certain I've failed a-and I-"

Ino reached forward, grabbing her arm and forcing her to cut herself off. "Aside from Shikamaru and maybe that Kabuto guy, you're easily the smartest person in our class when you put your mind to it, Sakura – and you know I would never willingly admit to something like that. The only reason why you're stressing is because-"

"Don't try and tell me how I'm feeling, Ino," Sakura retorted coolly.

"Oh?" She took her hand back, eyes narrowing but there was no true anger in her voice. Just annoyance that Ino was trying to hold back for the sake of her friend. The only way she could tell was because of the twitching, blonde eyebrow. "So you're not stressed about the fact that Itachi-san has officially been disowned?"

Green eyes looked away, looking over to the far end of the cafeteria they were sat in. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, though Sakura had a hunch he was hiding out somewhere to avoid Ino. The cafeteria wasn't all that busy yet, but would be in about ten minutes or so when everyone else was dismissed for their lunch. They preferred it this way since it meant they got all the good food.

Also, Ino's words had _some_ truth to them.

The fact that Itachi was not invited to his parents' annual party meant that he really was disowned. Fugaku and Mikoto did everything possible to show a united front for those parties, to make themselves appear as perfect. Hell, they never ever spoke to Obito and he was still invited and sat with them at their table. They wanted the Uchiha to seem strong, to seem unbreakable and united.

They were willing to risk their precious reputation by not inviting their eldest son.

They truly were done with him and it broke her heart, because Itachi had done nothing but give. He had always put their needs and wants before his own. He was a _good fucking person_ and they were treating him like he was vermin!

 _Her boyfriend was not vermin._

"Sakura!"

She looked up at her best friend and sighed again. "Just leave it alone, Ino."

But she wouldn't. Instead, Ino frowned. "Don't let it stress you out – oi, look at me. I'm being serious." When Sakura finally, reluctantly, locked eyes with her once more, her frown deepened. "Look at you! You're exhausted. Stop worrying about other people and worry about yourself for once."

"He's my boyfriend, Ino-Pig. I can't _not_ worry about him-"

"Itachi-san is a grown man, Sakura," she muttered seriously and her eyes narrowed.

That didn't mean he should have to suffer alone. Yes, Itachi was a fully grown man who was capable of taking care of himself, but Sakura didn't want it to be that way. "What if it was Sai-san?" she retorted. "What if you were in my position and it was Sai-san who was worrying you?"

As expected, the blonde ducked her head, suddenly finding her fringe more interesting as she ran her fingers through the long locks, covering her right eye with it. "Well… That's different, obviously."

Obviously? "How?"

"Well…" She appeared thoughtful, pausing in her motions before looking up at Sakura from beneath her lashes. "We're not… as serious as you and Itachi-san are."

What was that supposed to mean? "You seem pretty serious to me."

Once again, blue eyes drifted away so they were no longer staring into her hard eyes and in response, Sakura's finger began to tap a rhythm against the table they were sat at, showing her impatience at her friend's sudden inability to talk.

"You and Itachi-san… W-Well, you moved up the stages pretty quickly. I mean…" Ino struggled for words. "You were living together after being officially together for like a day."

"Yeah but we'd been friends a lot longer-"

"You were friends for a handful of months, Sakura. That's not a long time."

Her mouth slammed shut and she looked away irritably. Ino had a point there, she would give her that.

Realising that she had silenced her friend, Ino continued with more confidence, "Sai and I… We don't want that sort of commitment just yet. We want to have a _bit_ of freedom."

"I have freedom," Sakura argued and frowned. That remark stung a little.

"You're always with Itachi-san, Sakura," Ino told her gently, carefully. "Doesn't he have any friends other than his cousin?"

Yes, actually, he did. There were a few people in his class that had reached out to him and after some not-so-gentle pushing from Sakura, he reached back and formed friendships with them. Granted, they never saw each other outside of university, but that was because of how busy he was between his studies and work and finding time for…

Finding time for her.

Her frown deepened and Sakura glanced down at her hands, watching how they fidgeted nervously. What if Itachi wanted to go out with his friends? Surely he would have told her that? He was allowed to go out and spend time with them, it was just that he'd never brought it up before or seemed overly concerned about it.

"How about this?" Ino offered in that same gentle voice. "This weekend, us girls will go out – Hinata included, by the way – and at the same time, Itachi-san can go out with his friends. It'll give you both some space and maybe even give you the chance to let your hair down."

But they'd tried space before and it hadn't worked. It had broken her heart and made her feel so lonely and-

"It's just a night out, Sakura," she murmured softly and reached out like earlier, taking her hand and effectively stopping the fidgeting, which had been secretly annoying her. "He won't be abandoning you."

She yanked her hand back to herself, snarling at Ino, "I'm not worried about him _abandoning_ me!"

"Then what is it?" the blonde challenged. "Are you worried he might find someone his own age?"

"No!"

Uchiha Itachi was an honourable man and he would never _ever_ betray her trust in such a heartless way. He said he loved her! And those words were never taken lightly, especially not by him.

"Are you worried _you_ might find someone else?"

 _What the hell?_

Sakura gritted her teeth and forced back the harsh words. Why was Ino being so nosy all of a sudden? Why was she saying such horrible things? Of course she would never find someone else, not when she had such a wonderful, considerate and gentle boyfriend waiting for her at home.

"This conversation is over," Sakura muttered coldly as she stood up, grabbing her tray roughly. "And I suggest it stays that way, too."

* * *

"Oh?"

She sighed, tightening her arms around his waist. "I didn't like what she was insinuating – that maybe we'd rushed into everything."

Nodding, Itachi rubbed her back soothingly. "I understand why you feel that way," he murmured softly and his other hand came to the back of her head, running through her hair. "However, if you ever feel as though you need space, Sakura, just say so. You don't need my permission to go out with your friends."

"Just like you don't need mine." She leaned back and looked up at him, her eyes searching his features to try and find something, but there was nothing to be found. "I want you to go out with your friends if they invite you out, Itachi. Hell, maybe you could even invite _them_ out."

He offered her a small smile. "Their personalities differ from mine, Sakura. That is the only reason why I haven't taken up any offers as of yet. They enjoy things I don't and vice versa."

"How about inviting them here?" she asked with a smile and then shrugged. "I know it's not the nicest place in the world-"

"It's home," he cut her off.

Sakura smiled. "And soon we'll have a place of our own."

His small smile widened slightly, stunning her when it reached almost the same size as her own. "May I take my shoes off now?"

A blush tinged her cheeks and she slowly detached herself from him, tilting her head to the side as she watched Itachi bend down and remove his shoes. He had only just hung his jacket up when Sakura had all but tackled him, wanting nothing more than to tell him about her hellish day and all of the worrying things Ino had told her.

"Tea?"

She nodded, following after him. It should have been _her_ making the tea, but there was something special about Itachi's tea. He made it _just right_. Once they were sat at the table, with their tea in front of them, she nursed her mug, inhaling the wonderful aroma assaulting her senses. Lemongrass tea, she could tell without even tasting it. It had been Itachi's idea to try it out and she didn't regret it so far.

"Ino-san's relationship with Sai-san is different from our own, Sakura."

That was what Ino had told her! "We're not boring!"

He chuckled softly and shook his head once. "No, we are not boring." Pausing for a moment to sip his tea, he placed his mug back onto the table, regarding her. "Our relationship is more mature than theirs, for the simple reason that we have both been forced to grow up far too quickly." Then, he sighed, shutting his eyes. "Sakura, I am at the age where I am beginning to feel the desire to settle down."

Her eyes went wide. "Settle down?" she repeated quietly. "As in… starting a family a-and…?"

Itachi opened his eyes, regarding her with a gentle expression. "Not necessarily. There is a reason why I do not accept those offers from my friends and that is because they are not yet in serious relationships, as we are. The places they want to go to and the things they wish to experience… I don't share those wants. They are the wants of a single man and I am committed to you, and you alone."

A strip club, then. That had to be what he was talking about and selfishly, Sakura was grateful for his selfless mind – her complete opposite. If he went to a strip club and came home to her, would he be thinking of them? Would he be wishing it was them he was making love to instead of her? Curvier, experienced and more mature women who could satisfy him?

"Why have you never told me this before?" she asked quietly.

"There has never been a reason to tell you," he replied. "I have never had any intention of accepting their offers, even if you happened to be okay with it."

Selfless… unlike her.

"And what about you?" asked Itachi, raising an eyebrow as he took another sip of his tea. It was a reminder of her own and she copied his movements. "You often go out with Ino-san, but other than that, you don't go out."

Well, that was because…

She smiled, suddenly understanding him. "They want to do things I'm not into." Sakura gazed up at the ceiling and breathed out a sigh. "…You still haven't fully explained yourself." Hesitantly, her eyes met his. "About settling down, I mean."

He nodded. "I don't necessarily mean starting a family of our own, as we are both still young and haven't even been together for a year, yet." She nodded silently in agreement. "However, I wish for our relationship to be serious, to be a long term relationship."

A frown marred her features. "I-I thought we were…"

In an effort to soothe her fear and anxiety, he smiled softly. "We are. That is why I am happy as we are, Sakura. I am saying that, for now, I am happy with our relationship staying the way that it is, though am hoping for you to become my wife in the future. I am hoping for you to become the mother to my children."

It felt like there was suddenly a hand wrapped around her throat and as the seconds ticked by, the grip tightened until it was squeezing her, blocking off all air from reaching her lungs.

 _Children?_

He wanted children?

"Itachi, I-I…"

"Don't think too much into it," he soothed. "When the time is right, we will discuss it fully."

But…

 _What if she didn't want children?_

The sudden buzzing of her phone broke the escalating panic and tension in the room and, using it as the perfect distraction, Sakura reached into her pocket, digging it out.

A bright smile took over.

Itachi frowned. "Sakura?"

"Come with me," she chirped and stood from her seat, waiting until her boyfriend was standing before grabbing his hand. There was little resistance as Sakura pulled him in the direction of the hallway. "There's something we need to show you."

"We?"

His frown only deepened as they came to a stop at the front door, just in time for a single knock.

He looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Open it!"

Sighing, Itachi lifted his free hand and turned the handle, opening it swiftly and without pause.

"Hello-"

"Hello, Nii-san."

Itachi allowed himself a moment of pause, one where he stared down at the sight of his younger brother in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Like she had a few seconds ago, Sasuke rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. "I have no assignments or exams from now up until Christmas break, so I managed to talk my way into leaving early for the holidays."

A longer break for him, with the help of others, of course. They wouldn't have been able to do it without them.

Speaking of them…

"Where's everyone else?"

Once again, Itachi was frowning minutely. "Everyone else?"

Oh, it was fun tormenting him, but knowing that his anxiety would be flaring up soon as more and more control was stripped away from him, she brushed her thumb along the back of his knuckles.

"Right behind me. They're carrying everything."

"Carrying-"

"Oi, Itachi," a familiar voice spoke up as a large group suddenly turned around the corner that hid the stairs. "How about you lend a hand instead of standing there, gawking?"

"Shisui," he greeted and did as he was told, walking over to them and taking a heavy bag from his cousin's hands. "What is all this?"

Behind him, Obito and Rin made their way over to the apartment, hand in hand with each of them carrying large black bags. They couldn't see the contents, but Sakura already knew exactly what was in there.

She tilted her head to the side to look around Sasuke. "Where's Kakashi and Naruto?"

"Right here," came Kakashi's drawl. "Your worry warms my heart, Sakura-chan."

It was obvious from the way he held himself that Itachi was at a loss of what to do and it made her smile softly. Before he could ask any questions, however, she ushered everyone into the apartment, where Pakkun was suddenly waking up and lazily regarding them all.

 _Some guard dog._

However, once they were all cramped into the living room and placing down the bags, he finally managed to speak.

"You are supposed to be going to The White Party," Itachi accused Shisui, Sasuke and Obito. "Why are you here?"

"It was all Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun's idea," Rin smiled and handed a bag over to him. "It's all a bit last minute, but we managed to scrape everything together, I think. Shisui-san was in charge of the decorations, so you'd have to ask him. Obito and I managed to find everything."

"Excuse me?"

"Open the bag, Nii-san." Sasuke smirked.

Doing as he was told, he opened the black bag and frowned, soon reaching in and grabbing what had immediately captured his attention. When he pulled the item out, Sakura chuckled and looked up at Obito, who had thrown his arm over her shoulder in an almost brotherly gesture, giving her arm a gentle squeeze to tell her she'd done a good job.

It was clearly an article of clothing and it was white in colour, but nowhere near the kind of quality that would be found…

Naruto grinned brightly, his face almost splitting in half. "We're bringing the party to you!"

He was speechless, making Sakura chuckle. "As soon as Sasuke-kun heard that you weren't invited, we came up with the idea of bringing the party to you."

"You haven't missed a single event." Sasuke shrugged when they looked to him. "I didn't want this year to be any different."

"But they are expecting you." He gestured to Sasuke, Shisui and Obito. "They are especially expecting you, Shisui. Sasuke could have used the excuse of university and Obito-san isn't as close to the main family as you are."

That was true. Shisui was Fugaku's successor and the one who would take over once the latter decided it was time for him to retire. If his own sons were not attending, then he fully expected Shisui there.

"We have always despised the ridiculous amount of money that is put into that event, Itachi – it is nothing more than a waste," Shisui replied easily. "As for your father's reaction…" He shrugged. "I will deal with him myself. You, however, I have always seen as a younger brother. Ask yourself: would you do the same for Sasuke?"

What a stupid question, Sakura snorted. They all knew Itachi would die for his brother if need be. If his baby brother was disowned, he would respond by disowning their parents. He would always be on Sasuke's side.

Without even thinking about it, Itachi replied simply, "Of course I would."

"Then don't be so surprised." Obito smirked and took his arm away from Sakura so that he could open up the other bag. There were more white articles of clothing. "This is more like fancy dress clothing than anything, but I always thought that The White Party was nothing more than a fancy dress party."

"I believe your actual words were 'nothing more than a pissing contest'," Kakashi added helpfully with a cheerful smile.

Rin laughed, covering her mouth to try and smother it.

"Oi, Kakashi, you're not helping, idiot!" he snapped and suddenly threw something at him. "Shut up and put that on."

Kakashi held the article of clothing up, blinking once. "I don't think this is my colour."

"Kakashi," Sakura growled warningly, but immediately smiled when he sighed and leaned down, placing his legs into it and bringing it up over his hips. "See? It's not so bad, is it?"

His expression was one of despair as Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing wildly. The rest of them laughed just as hard, though without the dramatics of falling to the ground. Even Itachi chuckled at the sight he made. Over his black work trousers was a cheap net material, circling his hips and sticking out. Had he not been wearing pants, then Kakashi certainly would have been flashing them his underwear.

"I don't know, Kakashi-san," Shisui shrugged as he followed his lead, "I think the tutu suits you."

Sighing in relief now that he was no longer the only one making a fool of himself, he smiled over at the rest of the group. "Don't feel left out, Rin managed to find one for everyone!"

Naruto didn't need convincing, for he always found the humour in everything that happened and was already halfway to dressing up, even going as far as striking a pose at Rin and winking.

"How do I look?" he asked, hand behind his head and hip sticking out to the side.

"Fabulous," Rin replied with a laugh, giving a slight bounce to see how her own tutu moved. "And what about me?"

"Beautiful, as always!"

Obito smirked over at the pair of them. "There's more in the other bags. Hurry and choose if you want the best things."

Sakura glanced up at her boyfriend, giggling at the sight of him wearing a white tutu. Just as Naruto reached for the next bag, she snatched it up and ignored his pout, grabbing the first thing she could find, which happened to a fluffy, white feathery scarf.

Stepping closer to him, she slipped it around his neck, allowing it to dangle down his chest until she was holding onto it, wrapping it around her hands and tugging on it, bringing him down and nearer to her own height.

"Fabulous," Sakura repeated Rin's earlier word teasingly.

He was the next to reach into the bag, pausing as he pulled out a white cowboy hat.

Rin blushed and paused in her chat with Obito, noticing the reaction. "They didn't have much."

Without another word, Itachi settled it on top of his girlfriend's head and Sakura bit her lip, lifting it slightly so that she could actually see what was happening around them. The others were all but fighting over what was left in the bags and where to place the decorations and for once, Sasuke was not being difficult, instead going along with their plans since he had helped her come up with them.

They all looked hilarious in their tutus and accessories. Kakashi was wearing a white waistcoat. Naruto had a headband with fluffy white pompoms sticking up into the air. Sasuke found a pair of white sunglasses, though wore them on top of his hair and effectively brushing his bangs off his forehead. Obito wore white leg and arm warmers, while Rin had elbow length white gloves. As for Shisui, he was wearing a white tie that hung loosely on his chest, the knot fat.

"We planned it, but we didn't think everyone would be so okay with dressing up like this," Sakura told her boyfriend.

"It is not something we would usually do," he agreed, but then smiled. "Thank you, Sakura." Itachi looked up at everyone else, his smile still in place. "Thank you all for doing this for me."

* * *

 _Oh my, it seems something is definitely going on behind closed doors, my dear readers._

 _Not only was our Uchiha Itachi not at the annual event hosted by his parents – also famously known as The White Party – but neither was the younger brother, Sasuke. We heard he was studying abroad, however, my sources informed me that little Sasuke-kun was seen leaving the airport yesterday afternoon._ _For safety reasons (and the fact that we would be sued in a heartbeat for doing such a thing), we cannot give away the address, but what we can do is confirm the fact that the two brothers spent the evening together. Get this, though. They weren't alone. Also ditching the party was their heartthrob cousin, Uchiha Shisui._

 _Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto showed no outward response to their sons' absences, but we can't help but wonder what went down between them all._

 _Is it a revolution? Are the younger males of the Uchiha family rebelling against the older generation?_

Sakura sighed and lowered the phone, pinching the bridge of her nose as a headache began forming. She'd been hoping for at least _some_ reaction from Fugaku and Mikoto, but sadly, that wasn't the case. It didn't matter.

Last night had been fun for them all, a thousand times more than what they would have had at The White Party. After ordering takeout and stuffing themselves silly (more herself, Sasuke, Naruto and Obito than the others, but same difference), they had pushed back all furniture in the room and brought out Naruto's sound system, turning the music up as loud as they could without disturbing their neighbours too greatly.

She had managed to dance with everyone in the room, Sakura recalled with a gentle smile, though her favourite dance had been the dance to Elton John's _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ It had felt appropriate to play it.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he stretched out on their bed, turning to face her.

Pressing the button at the top of her phone and effectively locking the screen, turning it into nothing but blackness, Sakura shook her head and placed it down onto the bedside table. It would be best not to tell Itachi she was stalking the news about last night's party. They had managed to cheer him up and take his mind off his parents. He seemed so happy and carefree.

He looked how a guy his age _should_.

Shifting, she snuggled close to his side, kissing his bare shoulder tenderly. It warmed her heart that, around her, he didn't feel the need to cover up his scars. He was comfortable with her seeing them. "Did you have fun last night?"

His arm raised, allowing her to shift even closer to his body until she was half under him. It was so cosy and warm, so intimate. "I did. Thank you for contacting Sasuke, Sakura."

It was the least she could have done. Having his brother home earlier than expected meant more time to spend with him, as he would be spending Christmas Day with his parents. It was out of respect for his mother more than anything else. Speaking of which…

"I was thinking of going shopping with Ino later," she informed him, her hand coming up to his side and tracing a small pattern. "Christmas shopping, I mean."

He nodded sleepily, eyes still shut and his nose nuzzling her throat.

 _So cute,_ she thought with an inward squeal of happiness. Last night, after she had gone to bed, completely worn out, Itachi had stayed up with Shisui, Naruto, Obito, Rin and Kakashi, having a few drinks. Like herself, due to how long his flight had been, Sasuke crashed on the spare bed in Naruto's bedroom. Maybe Itachi was hungover?

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk of amusement. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

She couldn't help but chuckle, shuffling under him for a moment until she was completely beneath him and wrapping her arms and legs around his back and waist, holding him intimately. "Don't worry, it shouldn't last all day," Sakura whispered softly. "Have you got any plans?"

"Not yet," Itachi replied in a low voice, resting his forehead into the crook of her neck, "however, I was thinking of spending time with Sasuke."

They really had missed each other since Sasuke left for university and she couldn't blame them. After years of drifting apart, they had finally and completely reconciled, dropping all guards. Itachi told him absolutely everything (had even showed him his scars, even though it caused him great anxiety to do so), to try and help his brother understand more and for the most part, he did. Sasuke tried his best never to judge his older brother and instead stood by his side, just as Itachi always had for him.

For the next few days, Sasuke would be staying with them in Kakashi's apartment. If they hadn't before the news article, then his parents definitely knew he was in town now, so it would only be a matter of time before they asked him to meet with them or come home.

"Christmas shopping?" she tried, raising her eyebrow.

A soft chuckle, followed by a smirk. "I have already done it."

 _What?_

"What?" Sakura eyes went wide and she looked around the room. Where could he have hidden the presents for everyone? How hadn't she noticed? "How have you-"

Finally, dark eyes opened, though squinted momentarily due to the brightness of the morning light. They both had the feeling that it wouldn't be snowing this year. "You will never find them, Sakura."

"They're at Shisui-san's place, aren't they?"

His smirk widened and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. "No, they are in this apartment."

But… Where?

Where could he have hidden them?

"Search to your heart's content, but you will not find them."

Damn, he was right. After all those years in ANBU, he was going to have a huge amount of experience in that area. "You have mine already?" Her voice shook with excitement.

There was now a teasing edge to his smirk. "It was the first on my list and first one I purchased."

No, that wasn't fair! She pouted. "…You're mean."

Itachi kissed her jaw softly. "I could be meaner."

"How?" She shut her eyes and sighed, relaxing in his embrace.

"…Your present is somewhere in this room."

Sakura felt his smirk widen against her neck when she paused.

And then she was pushing him away and getting out of bed, turning her nose up in the air as she made her way to the door. "Mean."

Itachi chuckled and settled back down into bed, burying his head in their pillows.

* * *

"You're sure?" asked Ino for what felt like the hundredth time.

Rolling her eyes as she turned onto their apartment floor, shopping bags in one hand and two rolls of wrapping paper in the other, she sighed. Sitting on the bus with everything had been awkward and uncomfortable, especially when she accidentally knocked an old guy's toupee off while getting off. Ino had almost wet herself laughing, whereas the man hadn't been impressed.

"We set ourselves a budget," Sakura told her best friend.

Unlike Ino, who had spent a ridiculous amount on Sai, she and Itachi had decided to keep the spending to a minimum since they were supposed to be saving for their apartment. It was easier said than done sticking to the budget though and she'd already gone over. But it was impossible finding something that _didn't_ go over their budget.

"And you think he'll like it?" she asked, pausing when they entered the apartment and waiting to see if anyone was home. No one. Not even Pakkun, it seemed. "Don't you think it's a little… nerdy?"

Sakura rolled her eyes again, but on the inside, she was nervous about giving the present to him. "Quick," she told the blonde, going straight to her bedroom. "We need to get all of this wrapped up before they get back."

There wasn't a chance she'd be able to find a good hiding place like Itachi had and she would be devastated if he found her present before Christmas Day.

"Seriously, though," sighed Ino. "How can you be so confident in your gift? I got Sai all this stuff and I'm still not sure I got him what he wanted!"

She resisted another eye roll and placed her bags down beside the bed, dropping the wrapping paper onto the wooden floor. It would be best to wrap them on the floor, as there wouldn't be enough room on the bed for the both of them and their presents… especially with the amount Ino had bought. Then again, she'd been saving since July, so she had every right to splash out and spoil her loved ones.

"Because I know him, Ino-Pig. I know what Itachi likes and what he loves."

"Yeah and I _know_ Sai loves art, which is why I bought him all this stuff, but I still don't know if he'll like it!"

She sighed and sat down, folding her legs beneath herself and bringing Itachi's present out of its bag first, holding it up to get a good look at it. "I put a lot of thought into this, Ino," Sakura explained and her eyes warmed on the present. "I spent hours looking for this version online."

Ino sat opposite her and frowned. "Which is why we started shopping pretty much _outside of_ Konoha."

She nodded.

"Well, you know _our_ tradition." The blonde smiled suddenly. "No serious presents and we can't buy them in front of each other!"

Sakura grinned widely and reached under the bed, pulling out a gift that was wrapped in a rich shade of purple wrapping paper, followed by a white bow. "I bought yours back in August."

"Seriously?" She laughed loudly. "You're getting as bad as I am, Forehead." Then, she smirked. It was a devilish smirk that showed the mischievous part of her personality. "But you're not _as bad_ yet – I got yours in June."

 _June?_

Sakura joined in her laughter.

* * *

She woke him up by straddling his hips and leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead, though her lips soon pressed to his. He responded gently, his hands lifting and running up and down her spine.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Sakura.

"Merry Christmas," Itachi repeated and then smirked. "I suppose you would like your present now?"

She bit her lip, trying to smother her building excitement. "Just a little."

He chuckled and she watched as he glanced at the alarm clock beside their bed, taking note of the fact that it was only six in the morning. If it bothered him, Itachi didn't comment on it and for that she was glad. Never had she ever been so excited for Christmas Day. She felt almost childlike. Was this how it felt to a child who had a normal childhood?

"Shut your eyes," he ordered.

"Why?" She laughed, though did as he ordered anyway. "It's not like we're going to be in this apartment this time next year!"

"I enjoy having the element of surprise," Itachi murmured and she could hear him moving around the bedroom. However, she couldn't pinpoint exactly where he was, since the genius had gone and memorised all of the noisy floorboards. It was only when she felt the bed dip once more that she bit her lip again, unable to hold back her grin. "You can open them now."

It was in a black paper bag, but not a tacky one, Sakura noticed as she accepted the gift with both hands. In a second, she was reaching into the bag, met by fancy paper and the feeling of…

Of a book?

She was quick to pull it out of the bag, her heart stopping and grin faltering at the sight of it, at the word written on the front of the photo album.

 _Family._

Part of her was hesitant to open the photo album, removing it of the decorative paper wrapped around it, but the other part was in awe. The photo album was made of silk, Sakura noticed as she ran her fingertips over the material and the blossoms were so soft to touch, looking elegant in their pastel shade – the same shade as her hair.

But…

Family…

She'd always dreamed of having a photo album such as this, but… It had always been with her parents. Back when she was a little girl, she had wanted to be able to fill one of them up with happy pictures, with beautiful memories to look back on and smile at when times were rough.

"This is above budget," she accused gently.

Itachi smiled, waiting patiently for her to open it and when she did, he shifted to sit by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The first picture had tears filling her eyes.

Their own version of The White Party, she recognised easily. They all looked like they were having fun in their ridiculous costumes, surrounded by an absurd amount of white decorations. From the angle it was taken, Sakura knew that the picture was taken by Itachi.

She turned the page and smiled softly at the next two photographs. They were of her boys, though minus Itachi. She was sat between Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi standing behind them, his hands resting on top of the boys' heads. Itachi hadn't been the one to take the picture – it was about half a year before she met him, actually.

"I had help creating the album," he stated softly. "Naruto-kun has a surprising amount of photographs."

Of course he did, Sakura wanted to whisper in return. Already, Naruto knew what it was like to lose everything, to lose people he loved with all his heart. It was because of that pain that he wanted memories and just in case he somehow forgot those memories, then he wanted pictures of them to look back on when he was old and wrinkly and, in his own words, unable to wipe his own ass.

The next picture showed herself, Obito and Rin and Sakura knew it was a picture of the first time she first met Rin, because the woman was embracing her tightly and looking over her shoulder at Obito, who was resting a hand on Sakura's back in a comforting gesture, a gentle expression on his features.

The tears in her eyes slipped down her cheeks. She had no idea Naruto took such a picture.

It was mere days after she moved into Kakashi's, not long after the court case and for the first time ever, they were allowed to contact her outside of the courtroom. After hearing that she was getting settled in, Obito came to visit, bringing Rin along with him so that she would have some female company. She and Rin had spent hours getting to know one another!

The next few pictures were photographs of herself and Ino. One of them was with Ino's parents at the flower store, and the other of them dressing up for one occasion or another. There were a couple of them dressing up in clothes that were way too mature for them, but they had been laughing the entire time as they took pictures of themselves.

"From Ino-san," he informed her.

She should have known Ino was in on it!

Her and Kakashi dancing in the living room. Her boys playing on that damned games console. Her and her boys in Naruto's car, going on their very first road trip (and almost crapping themselves at his intense, competitive driving). Then she got to a photograph that made her heart warm. She and Itachi were dancing slowly, with their foreheads touching and their bodies close together, wrapped up in one another's arms. They were at The White Party.

Even though she disliked his parents greatly for what they had done to Itachi, Sakura couldn't deny that she was grateful for that party. It had brought them closer together, had made her realise that it was more than just a stupid crush.

 _You wake up and suddenly, you're in love._

He'd even written that line from the song below the picture, in fancy writing.

Beautiful memories. Each and every one of them and Sakura was embarrassed by the fact that she was actually reduced to tears by the gift. "It's wonderful," she whispered, barely holding back a sob. "Thank you, Itachi. Thank you so much!"

 _Her family._

She hesitated in reaching into her drawer for his, suddenly worried that it wasn't enough.

He smiled, soothingly rubbing her back. "I will love whatever it is, Sakura," Itachi murmured, easily reading her.

Yeah, right! After receiving the amazing photo album sitting in her lap, Sakura was certain that there was no getting better than that. However, it was either the gift she had gotten him, or nothing at all and it was definitely better than not getting him anything.

Sakura sighed and finally found his present, holding it out to him. It was tiny in comparison, but he still accepted it gratefully.

She held her breath as she watched him unwrap it.

"This book…" His eyes widened a fraction, only widening further as he opened it. He looked at her, saying in the same accusing tone she had used earlier, "You also went over budget."

His only answer was a nervous grin.

Itachi shook his head, assessing the small book in his hands. "This is… the original copy. Where did you find this, Sakura?"

"Look on the inside." She ignored his question and bit her lip.

He chuckled disbelievingly. "Of course you would find a way of getting it signed."

She made the victory sign. "Of course." Lowering her hand, she leaned forward, watching him as he already started to read the first page. "So…?"

"Thank you, Sakura." His lips were on hers in a second, kissing her and expressing his gratitude.

When he pulled back, she smiled. "I thought you would enjoy the story, as well as the haiku."

Itachi nodded softly, his hands turning the book. She knew that he already knew what it was about, but he still read it aloud, " _On coming of age, Yuko is expected to become either a monk or a warrior. He decides instead to become a poet."_

It was basically his life, Sakura had thought when she read the blurb and saw its contents. Like Akita Yuko, Itachi had been told what he had to become, but he decided to disobey and be what he wanted to be.

"I'm glad you like it," she admitted with a shy smile, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"As am I," he replied, gesturing towards the photo album.

* * *

 **A/N - Some ItaSaku fluff for you all!**


	3. More Than Enough

**Chapter 3 – More Than Enough**

Sakura shot up in bed, frowning as she clutched her head.

"Sakura?"

 _Oh, why was he still awake?_ She thought tiredly and rubbed her forehead. already the lamp on his bedside table was bugging her. "I've just had the… the _weirdest_ dream. Ever."

"Oh?" Itachi closed his book and looked to her. "Another nightmare? You haven't had one in a while."

A chuckle left her lips, sounding breathy and disbelieving and she shook her head. "Well, you know how Ino and I were watching Aladdin the other night?" He nodded. "I just… dreamt that in the song 'Prince Ali', instead of it being 'Ali', they sang 'Itachi'."

He deadpanned.

The chuckling turned into full blown laughter. " _Prince Itachi, amorous he! Itachi Uchiha-"_

"We are not American, Sakura. My name would not fit the song, had it been-"

"Yes, I know," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "but it was still pretty funny." Once again, she chuckled. "It felt like I was actually there, like I was in a huge festival and it was so bright and colourful and _loud!"_

The festival had been so beautiful, too. She'd been watching from afar, watching the whole thing transpire and grow closer from a balcony and it hadn't taken her long to realise she was in Jasmine's shoes, watching as another suitor made his appearance. Instead of being annoyed like she had been in the movie, however, Sakura had been intrigued and entertained.

Itachi smiled at her laughter.

"What time is it, anyway?" Sakura asked curiously, trying to peer around her boyfriend to get a look at the alarm clock. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was way past four in the morning. "Why aren't you asleep? You have work tomorrow – well, _today_."

He gestured to the book that was now on his lap, smiling. "I have decided to use it as 'further reading' for my assignment on poems – including haiku."

How many times had he read _Snow_ , now? Sakura didn't even want to know, but was so glad that he enjoyed her gift to him. He'd been amused by the haiku found in the book, too.

"Well you can do that tomorrow when you've finished work," she told him with a smirk and plucked the book up from out of his lap, using his bookmark to save his page before setting it down on the bedside table. "Right now, however, I want my boyfriend to get some rest while he still can."

Itachi paused, looking as though he was going to attempt to take the book back, but he thought twice about it and instead nodded. "I suppose you're right," he agreed and reached for his lamp, switching it off. "I have a longer shift than usual."

Yes, he did and Sakura would rather he wasn't totally worn out and aching by the time he got home. Itachi always got the worst headaches when he was exhausted and sometimes, they got so bad that he had to take strong painkillers and go back to bed. The doctor assured them that they were nothing serious and Tsunade had suggested that they could perhaps be because of his post-traumatic stress disorder.

When Itachi shifted in the bed, she snuggled up to him, smiling when his arms wrapped around her. _That_ was better.

* * *

"He's going home soon, right?"

Sakura looked up from the rota and nodded. It seemed she would be busy over the next few weekends. "Yeah, in two days, actually."

Looking thoughtful and leaning her hip against the counter, Ino pouted. "Why don't we all go out tonight, then? I don't think we've ever been out as a group before."

That could be fun, Sakura thought after a moment and dropped the pages back down on the rota. She looked to her best friend and shrugged, "I don't see the harm in asking. I know Naruto will be up for it and if Sasuke-kun doesn't want to, he'll find a way to make him come with us."

Ino grinned, already knowing that Naruto held the power of persuasion and could make Sasuke do anything if he really put his mind to it. It worked both ways, though. The Uchiha was capable of riling Naruto up so badly with just a single comment, effectively making him get involved in something he wanted nothing to do with in the first place.

"If only they hurry up and came out of the closet, huh?" joked Ino with a wink.

Sakura's smile dimmed. Was that how everyone else viewed the pair? What about poor Hinata? She was so in love with Naruto – they were in a relationship!

No, she was thinking too much into it. In the beginning, everyone had thought she and Sasuke had something going on, too, because he was being so nice to her. People only saw what they wanted to see. Besides, Naruto _adored_ Hinata. He always looked at her like she was his own personal sun, lighting up his world and ridding it of darkness.

"Who else should we invited?" Sakura asked, ignoring Ino's joke.

"Itachi-san?" The blonde shrugged, only glancing away to see who entered the store. It was a regular, one who smiled warmly at the two girls before going about her usual perusal of the flowers. "I don't know… I know Sai will come with us. Should I ask Shikamaru?"

Would Shikamaru even turn up? That guy was the laziest person she had ever met and Sakura was willing to bet whatever was in her purse that he wouldn't come with them. "I can call Hinata after work," she offered and smiled when the old lady came to the counter with her usual choice of flowers.

Ino frowned at that, but held off replying as she served the customer, asking her how she and her grandchildren were. As always, it made the lady linger and she talked and talked and talked about how her babies were fine. Her youngest grandchild had just joined ballet and was having so much fun and her eldest had just passed his first exam. They waited patiently, smiling and congratulating where appropriate and adding a few nice comments of their own.

As soon as the woman left, Ino faced her and her frown returned. "Hinata won't be up for something like that and even if she is, she'll only invite her cousin and his friends."

Sakura also frowned. "Neji-san is nice once you get to know him."

"Don't you remember that time he beat Naruto up?"

"He upset Hinata." She rolled her eyes. "And he only beat me to it, because I was going to do the exact same thing." Standing up straight and raising an eyebrow, Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "That was ages ago, anyway – long before they got together. Naruto had no idea how he upset Hinata, either, because the guy is _clueless_ when it comes to the opposite sex."

It seemed Ino agreed, because she suddenly nodded. "I suppose. Hold the fort while I go make arrangements-"

Green eyes went wide. "Ino, you can't just leave me-"

"We're not even busy!"

She went to reply, to argue that at any minute, rush hour was about to begin, but Ino was already gone.

* * *

When her boyfriend returned home from work, Sakura was seated on their bed with her legs crossed. In front of her, her photo album was wide open on a double empty page and above it rested a few pictures.

"Hey," she greeted without looking away, trying to find a way to lay the photographs out into the album. "How was work?"

"Tiring," replied Itachi and he came to a stop beside the bed, glancing down at the pictures. "I recognise these pictures."

Sakura nodded and smiled up at him. Of course he would – they were what got them into trouble in the first place. "I couldn't let them go to waste, could I?" she asked with a grin. "Whoever took them was obviously great at what they were doing. They're all perfect angles!"

The photographs were the ones that accompanied the article Sasuke had given information for, telling the writer where she and Itachi were on their outings and what they would be doing. There were pictures of them at the park, at the bowling arena and at the ice rink when it first opened.

"I should have thought of them," he agreed.

She waved him off and got back to her task. "I only remembered it an hour ago, so don't worry about it."

"Would you like any help?"

Sakura smiled, nodding. "I want them to have the same layout as the rest of the photographs, but some of the photographs are bigger and the others are smaller."

The smile was returned and after moving aside some of the photographs, Itachi joined her on the bed, copying her position of crossing his legs in front of himself. Then, he reached for the first photograph.

"This is the first time we went out," he told her, "so this should go first and it should go here, like this."

She watched, in awe of the fact that he found the best looking place so fast. It probably seemed so easy to do, but whenever she tried to place the photograph into the book, it always looked messy and out of place. Then, carefully, he cut down the size of some of the smaller ones, taking away unnecessary background and adding them to the same page. The way he did it made it possible to keep the pictures on the double page, making sure there was room in the rest of the album for more pictures and memories.

"You make it seem so simple," Sakura accused with a laugh.

"I spent a while figuring it out when I first purchased the book," he admitted with a smirk. He then looked down at her. "You said you wanted to ask me something when I got home?"

Oh! She sat up straighter and grinned once more. "Ino came up with the idea of us all going out for Sasuke-kun's last night here – I know he's not going home for another two days, but this way, he won't be going back hungover." When only silence met her, Sakura smiled. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with us? At the minute, it's me, Ino, Sai-san, Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Hinata."

Politely, Itachi shook his head. "No, thank you."

She frowned. "What? Why? It's for Sasuke-kun, so I thought you'd want to?"

"He will be left out, Sakura," he explained patiently. "Ino-san is taking Sai-san and Naruto-kun is taking Hinata-san. If you were to bring me, despite the fact that I am his older brother, it will seem more like an outing for couples."

Shit, that was true. They hadn't thought of that earlier. "But Hinata might be bringing Neji-san and his friends, Lee-san and Tenten-san. A-And Shikamaru might be coming and-"

Itachi smiled warmly and lifted his hand, brushing the stray strands of hair off her face. "Go out with your friends, Sakura and enjoy yourself."

She pouted. "You really aren't going to come with us?"

"Not tonight," he told her softly. "I am tired from work."

"I told you to get more sleep!"

He chuckled. "Next time, I will listen to you."

"Fine," she accepted when she realised there really would be no talking him into it. Itachi could be just as stubborn as herself, if not even more so. When his mind was set, there was no changing it. It was something she continuously tried to change, but always failed in doing so. "But you don't mind that I'm going out?"

"Just take care of yourself," he told her, "and in case you need me, I will keep my phone on loud."

"I suppose I better go get ready, then," Sakura sighed and sat up onto her knees, kissing her boyfriend softly.

* * *

In truth, she'd been waiting until he returned home to start getting ready, even though it meant less time. Ino had told her to shower as soon as got home from work, so that she would be ready for the blonde when she turned up with her makeup kit and hair styling products. So when Sakura was sitting on her bed, wrapped up tightly in her bathrobe and painting her toe nails, it was safe to say that her best friend was _not_ amused and behind her, Hinata gulped.

"Forehead," Ino growled, shutting the door behind them and locking the guys out. "I told you to have your hair and body dried by the time I got here!"

"Why my body?" She rolled her eyes and then admired her toes, smiling happily that for once, there were no smudges. It was a fast drying nail varnish from a set Naruto had bought her for Christmas (he'd had no idea what else to buy her, he muttered when handing the gift over). "And my hair is almost dry. You know I hate drying it completely with the hairdryer!"

The blonde stomped into the room and placed down her unnecessarily large case of makeup and who knows what else. Considering the fact Hinata placed a set of keys down on the dresser, Sakura was willing to bet Ino had invited the Hyuuga to get a lift, instead of meeting her at the club. They weren't all that close, in all honesty and getting ready together was something she and Ino had always done. There had never been anyone else joining them.

"Because," Ino growled, "I brought my instant tan."

Oh hell no! "I am _so_ not wearing that stuff," Sakura snapped and stood up from her bed. "And don't you dare be forcing Hinata into wearing it, either."

"It's not as dark as the last one-"

"I don't care!"

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, but I _am_ doing your makeup – both of you."

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction. "You want to do my makeup, Ino-san?"

There was a pause, one where the blonde looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Well, yeah. You don't wear the stuff, do you?"

She shook her head.

It was actually Hinata who helped Sakura gain more confidence in going out without makeup on. The girl was always doing it, as she genuinely didn't see the point in wearing it and from her explanations, Sakura had found herself agreeing and even saved money on following the Hyuuga's example. Not only that, but her skin felt so much better for it, too. She hadn't had a serious breakout in a while.

"Sit," Ino ordered and Sakura walked over to her dresser, sitting down on the stool and fixing her robe to keep herself covered. It was best not to argue in the blonde's area of expertise. "What are you wearing tonight?"

Sakura gestured to the closest wardrobe. "I was thinking my skinny jeans, a camisole-"

"Wrong," she cut her off and grabbed her case, opening the bottom drawer and taking out a dress. " _This_ is what you're wearing. It matches your eye colour and I know you have a pair of shoes that'll go with the dress."

By the door, Hinata was stunned and Sakura honestly couldn't blame her.

"Hinata, I got you this skirt and camisole," Ino suddenly told the Hyuuga and unfolded the outfit onto the bed. "The skirt is long – I've never seen you wear anything revealing, so I'm guessing it makes you uncomfortable. _But_ , I've decided to take a risk with the camisole."

The colour drained from the already pale Hinata. "I-Ino-san, I can't…" She shook her head, eyes glued to the plunging neckline. "It isn't…"

"Going to cover much?" the blonde finished for her. "No, it won't, which is why I brought you a special bra to go with it – but this is mine and I want it back." She waved the bra in the air. "You look about the same size as me, anyway."

"Ino," Sakura chuckled, "Naruto's going to have a heart attack if he sees her dressed like that!"

She grinned wickedly. "Exactly. He's not going to know what's hit him."

Hinata frowned, looking between them nervously. "Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Definitely! You've got an amazing figure, Hinata." She gestured to the girl. "Even in that baggy top, we can all see your curves."

She blushed madly. "I-I suppose I can… at least try it?"

The blonde's grin widened. "Good. Trust me, Naruto isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you, Hinata."

Her words caused the blush to deepen, much to their amusement.

"Now, _you_." All humour left Ino's expression as she glared over at Sakura. "Take that stupid towel off your stupid head and let me at least _try_ to sort your hair out!"

Like only minutes ago, Hinata gulped, looking as though she felt incredibly sorry for Sakura. She needn't bother, because Sakura was already feeling sorry for herself as Ino got stuck in.

* * *

"How do I look?" she asked nervously while fussing over her dress.

The makeup on her eyes was dramatic to say the least and Sakura was certain that, at some point during the night, the thick false eyelashes were going to come off, but Ino had assured her they wouldn't (just in case, she was bringing glue). The rest of her makeup was more or less natural, other than the dark eye makeup. Only a faint amount of blusher had been used on top of foundation and powder that matched her skin tone and the lip gloss was a pale red. As for her hair, Ino had loosely curled it, so that it appeared wavy rather than curly and the spikes of her layers were more prominent.

As for the dress… Well, at least her breasts weren't on show as much as poor Hinata's were. The green dress had a high neckline, though was short to make up for it. According to Ino, if you chose to wear a short dress, it shouldn't have a low neckline and vice versa.

Itachi caught her hands and lifted them, kissing her knuckles. "Beautiful, as always," he told her softly. "Please take care of yourself tonight, Sakura."

She couldn't help but frown up at him. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Thank you, but this is your time with your friends." He smiled and released her hands, only to capture her lips after cupping her face. "I have a few things I must do."

Her heart skipped a beat, both from the natural response to his kiss and pure fear because of what those words could mean. "ANBU-"

"No, not ANBU," replied Itachi. "I told you that part of my life is over now."

Just as she went to say more, her bedroom door creaked over and hesitantly, with the slowness of an animal who was on edge and stuck between fight or flight, Hinata left the bedroom. She was a good four inches taller due to the wedges Ino had stuck her in, but that wasn't what captured everyone's attention.

Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor and he shoved his hand in Sasuke's face, shutting the Uchiha up.

Hinata's hands tugged at the skirt, clearly unused to clothing that was so tight. Tucked into the high waist skirt (though they couldn't see that because of the wide belt) was a pale coloured camisole with a plunging neckline. The sight of the Hyuuga's well-endowed chest had Sakura glancing down at her own, frowning. They weren't even half the size of hers.

Her makeup wasn't as dramatic as her own and somewhat natural, but still obvious since they'd never seen her wearing any. Pale eyes stood out so much more due to the dark eyeliner and false eyelashes, but the eye shadow was the same shade as the pastel coloured camisole. Her lipstick was nude.

Since last year, her midnight blue hair had grown, just barely reaching the middle of her back. It seemed Ino had decided to tie it back (long hair was _her_ signature style, after all) into a bun, leaving Hinata's bangs down as well as a few strands of hair to frame her features.

As always, Ino demanded all attention with her choice of outfit and style. Her long, platinum blonde hair was left down, with half covering her face and the other side clipped back and off her face, so that it wasn't too much. It was as straight as it always was and Sakura was stunned to notice that it now reached the very base of her spine. Since it was always up, she'd never noticed.

And once more, Sakura frowned down at her own figure after looking at Ino's. Like Hinata, she was gifted with a curvaceous body and, as she always did, she was using it to gain as much attention as possible. The blonde's purple top was cropped and sleeveless, wrapping around her neck and making it obvious she was not wearing a bra beneath it – unless it was the one with the special strap, Sakura assumed. Joining it was a short skirt, one that squeezed her waist and making it appear smaller (and her curves more obvious).

She looked like a child in comparison. A stick insect.

Itachi's hand came into view as it settled onto the dip in her waist, surprising her for a moment before he whispered quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear, "The difference between yourself and Ino-san, Sakura, is that you do not need to show off your body to be considered beautiful."

Her heart warmed, even though she couldn't find it in herself to smile. "I'm going to look so out of place… Like a child playing dress up."

Already, Naruto had his hands on Hinata, much to the Hyuuga's surprise and she tried to warn him of the presence of others, but he paid no attention.

"Come with me," he murmured.

He took her hand, leading the way to the bedroom and before anyone could say anything, he shut the door behind them and took her over to the full length mirror. Once in front of it, he stood behind her, forcing her to look at herself.

It was as she had thought, though: her curves were practically non-existent compared to the others.

Again, like only moments before, his hand settled onto the dip in her waist, but this time the other joined in, resting on the other side. It made the flare of her hips more obvious when he did that, she realised, but it didn't bring much comfort. She could hardly walk around with her hands glued to her waist, could she?

"She may have larger breasts, hips and a smaller waist, Sakura," Itachi told her gently before turning them to their sides, once again forcing her look at herself, "but Ino-san lacks one of _these_."

She was speechless when his hands came down to her ass, grabbing it.

His lips lowered to her ear, whispering heatedly, "The only reason you are still dressed right now and not bent over that desk, is because you have to leave soon."

A blush raged on her cheeks and Sakura was forced to acknowledge the curve of her spine, of the fact her ass stuck out.

"If I undressed you now, you would not be leaving anytime soon."

Sakura bit her lip harshly.

"I know exactly what lies beneath this dress, Sakura," he told her, his breath fanning over her bare shoulder, "and I can assure you that it is more than enough to drive me insane."

He had a point…

She glanced at his body in the mirror, watched how snugly she fit against him. Nobody else's opinions mattered other than her boyfriend's. As long as he liked her body, then screw everyone else.

"Do not feel like you are anything less than beautiful, Sakura," Itachi told her in a low voice, the tone of it sending shivers down her spine. "Even now, after almost a year together, your beauty still takes my breath away."

A shy smile graced her lips.

However, he then surprised her by pulling away and walking over to the wardrobe, grabbing something from the shelf above the clothes. Her eyes widened when he returned.

"You don't need this, in my eyes." He wrapped the item around her waist, tightening it. "However, I know it will make you feel more comfortable and less self-conscious when next to Ino-san."

He knew her well enough to know she wasn't too upset over Hinata's hourglass figure (mainly due to the fact that Hinata didn't show it off). He did know, however, that she was always left feeling low when she compared herself to Ino's figure. The belt was wide, helping to push her waist in just that extra bit and accentuate the flare of her hips. It also aided in showing off her breasts.

"Your breasts aren't small," he then told her and his hands came up once the belt was sorted, cupping her breasts. "You only think they are because you compare yourself to theirs. Look," His hands gave a gentle squeeze, "they do not fit into my hands, Sakura."

She chuckled and tried to ignore the warmth that was suddenly flooding her stomach. "I love you, Itachi."

His hands left her breasts and wrapped around her waist, bringing her against him. "And I, you." He smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

It was loud, the music making her feel as though her entire body was on vibrate and the mood in the club was upbeat and optimistic, making even the ever-shy Hinata loosen up as she swayed on the dance floor. To try and encourage her to be more open with her dancing, Sakura had entwined their fingers, bringing Hinata closer and away from a guy who was a little too touchy-feely for their liking. She smiled gratefully and moved her hips in wider movements, copying Sakura as she danced to the beat.

Ino was at the bar with Sai and the others were at a table up on the second floor of the club. It was at the balcony, so that they could look down and see them dancing and Sakura noticed how Hinata's eyes often darted up to the balcony, only for her to blush and quickly look away. As she and Ino had told her: Naruto was unable to keep his eyes off her.

Suddenly, Hinata leaned forward, shouting over the music, "You look rather warm, Sakura-san."

She felt it, but it was probably from how many people were crammed onto the dance floor, swaying and bouncing and waving their arms around. They were all so close together, bumping into one another and not caring about it in the least, instead going along with it and continuing their dance.

Sakura raised their hands up in the air, dipping low before standing up straight once more, shaking her hips as she did so. "I'm fine," she told her with a smile.

But Hinata didn't look convinced and she wondered if she looked like a tomato. "We should get a drink."

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Ino and Sai making their way up the stairs, the latter carrying a tray filled with glasses and two jugs.

She kept a tight hold of Hinata's hand and followed the couple. It was difficult getting through a particular group, but Sakura managed to do so in the end, tugging on the hand holding her own to make sure they were not split up.

They arrived just as Sai placed the tray down onto the round table and Hinata squawked loudly. It took Sakura a moment to realise why as her hand became very cold. Stupid Naruto, she thought with an inward laugh. Couldn't he see that Hinata was going to pass out if he continued to act that way? Not only that…

She looked in Neji's direction, smiling nervously and sitting on the arm of Naruto's chair when she noticed his glare. Of course he had accepted the relationship, but he still continued to look out for Hinata's well-being and best interests. Apparently sitting on her boyfriend's lap, with his arms around her waist while he nuzzled her throat, was not very appropriate.

His eyes met hers, narrowing a fraction and she responded by raising a single eyebrow, challenging him. The Hyuuga's beliefs were not going to ruin Sasuke's 'last' night in Konoha until the end of his first year at university. She would not allow it.

By his side, his long term girlfriend, Tenten, placed her hand on his arm and shook her head when he looked to her. He muttered something to her, but she only laughed and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Here," Ino yelled to her over the heavy bass of the music.

Sakura looked up, frowning at the small glass. It was a shot, she knew that, but she couldn't help but worry over _what_ kind of shot it was. Already, she'd had two drinks that were a bit too strong for her liking. Not wanting to be the party pooper, she'd drank them anyway.

"What is it?" she asked, but Ino merely smirked and forced her to take the shot glass. "Ino-"

She cut her off by looking to the group, making sure everyone had their own shot glass. Even Hinata had one, Sakura realised, watching how she and Naruto laughed at something he'd said to her. Slipping off the arm of his seat, for she felt like a huge third wheel, she sat down by Sasuke's side, smiling at him when he glanced down at her.

He frowned. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine." She shrugged. Even though that was the second comment, Sakura honestly didn't feel unwell. A little lightheaded, sure, but that was only because she wasn't used to large amounts of alcohol – not including that time Hidan had ditched her and she got absolutely wasted by herself. "Just a bit tipsy, I guess."

Sasuke didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway and raised his shot glass to his mouth when Ino lifted her hand in the air, demanding everyone's attention. Sakura took a deep breath, listening to her babbling on before she suddenly snapped for them to drink up.

She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as her throat began to burn. Once the glass was empty, she threw it carelessly onto the table and kept the back of her hand against her mouth, trying to ignore the urge to throw it back up. How could people stand more than one of those things in one night? It felt like her throat was on fire!

Across the table, Hinata and Naruto both spluttered, coughing and the latter even retched slightly, but they managed to calm themselves and laugh it off. Beside her, Sasuke lowered his glass to the table and wiped his mouth. He looked completely unaffected by it and it had her scowling up at him, earning herself an arrogant smirk.

The light buzz she had been feeling earlier grew as the night progressed, growing higher and higher until Sakura suddenly found herself staggering outside the nightclub with Sasuke holding her hair off her face and his hand on her back. He seemed at a complete loss of what to do, so awkwardly rubbed her back in light circles. The music was still blaring and it felt like it was pounding in her head, despite the fact they were outside and she couldn't feel the cold air she desperately needed to cool down.

"I'll ring Itachi."

She vaguely heard Sasuke's slurred words, too busy trying _not_ to collapse in her own vomit. Everyone else was still inside the club, dancing and doing more shots and-

She doubled over again, uncaring of the disgusted people walking by, cringing at the sound of her retching and vomit hitting the floor.

Against the brick wall, Sakura's hand shook and her legs were no sturdier. Thankfully, Itachi didn't take too long to come to her rescue and she felt a wave of déjà vu washing over her as he helped her over to the car. It was Naruto's – she could see the ugly thing a mile away. Had she been sober, Sakura would have wondered and worried about insurance and his license.

Itachi didn't comment on the state she was in, but she could sense his disappointment and couldn't exactly blame him for it, either. Getting so drunk that she couldn't even walk straight and ended up vomiting outside of the club wasn't taking care of herself. It was reckless.

The windows of the car were all down and Sakura breathed deeply, shutting her eyes and relishing the cool breeze.

"How much have you had to drink, Sakura?"

She paused in her reply, swallowing hard. It seemed her sickness wasn't returning, but she knew she wasn't in the clear, especially when they went over a speed bump. It made her stomach flip horribly.

"Too much," groaned Sakura and she rubbed her forehead.

Itachi sighed. "I'm not going to lecture you. Chances are, you won't even remember this in the morning."

Honestly, she didn't even feel that drunk. Just tipsy and dizzy. "I'm sorry."

His hand left the gear stick and came to rest on her bare knee. "Don't apologise. You were having fun with your friends, weren't you?" When she nodded and took his hand, entwining their fingers, Itachi gave her a small smile. "Then that is all that matters, as long as you are safe and take care of yourself."

Sakura nodded minutely and looked to the clock on the dashboard, though it took her a few minutes to actually read the time. Her eyesight was blurred and focusing too hard on it increased her dizziness, forcing her to look away and breathe deeply through her nose. Never before had she ever been travel sick, but there was a first time for everything.

It genuinely surprised her when she noticed it was past one in the morning, as it felt as though she'd only been out for an hour or so. They had gone out at eight, even though Ino grumbled about it, saying it was way too early.

The world was spinning once more by the time they pulled into the car park and before Itachi had even parked the car, Sakura swung the door open, just barely hanging out of the car to throw up. She knew Naruto wouldn't appreciate vomit all over his car. As soon as they were parked, Itachi was leaning over and rubbing her back soothingly and had she not been so ill, she would have laughed at the difference between the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke hadn't been sure on how to comfort her, but it seemed Itachi knew exactly what to do.

With his help, she managed to make it to the apartment and rushed into the bathroom as Itachi locked up, emptying the last little bits that remained in her stomach before leaning against the cool tiled wall miserably.

Her caring boyfriend returned a few minutes later with a set of pyjamas and her makeup wipes, though stunned Sakura when he knelt down in front of her and set to removing her makeup. He paused, giving her a moment to remove the false eyelashes herself, until he took them from her and placed them on the sink, getting on with his task.

The concern on his features was obvious and she felt awful for making him worry, but held her tongue as he helped her to her feet and undressed her. Slowly, warily, Sakura stepped into her pyjama shorts and held her arms up as he slipped the vest over her head.

"There is a basin in our room," he told her softly. "Do you think you can make it to the bedroom?"

Her stomach flipped horribly at just the thought. However, she demanded herself to snap out of it and nodded, trying to get into bed as quickly as possible. The room had to be upright again, because Sakura was certain there was nothing left for her to throw.

While she flopped down onto the bed with her head turned to the left, Itachi fetched her a cool glass of water and sat by her side once he had shut the bedroom door behind himself.

"Try and drink some water, Sakura," he urged. Waiting as she lifted herself to her elbows, Itachi placed the glass to her lips and tipped it slightly, warning her to take sips. "I will open the window," he then told her. "You're too warm."

She nodded, unable to voice her agreement. It felt like they were in the middle of summer and she was dressed head to toe in black. Behind her, the bed dipped just as a cold breeze entered the room and Sakura sighed in relief.

A second later and she was asleep.


	4. A Visitor

**Chapter 4 – A Visitor**

Wasn't a hangover supposed to go away after a while?

Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, willing herself to find the energy to get up and dressed. She had plans that day – important plans. In just under two hours, her boyfriend would be returning home from work and they were supposed to be going out on a date. Unless she met him at the library, that was. Not too long ago, after many people had asked him about it, the head librarian had decided to start opening the library on a Sunday, though only for a few hours.

It was rare that they ever found the time to go out, just the two of them, and enjoy themselves. There was either work or university holding them back or weighing them down with their workloads. At the end of every day, they were too exhausted for anything else.

It was Sunday now and even though it had been two days since her night out with everyone, Sakura found herself feeling even sicker than before. However, nothing was getting in the way of her date with Itachi.

They had chosen today because it was the day Sasuke returned to university. Their parents were taking him to the airport, meaning Itachi wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to him. They'd had to settle with saying their goodbyes yesterday, when Sasuke woke up hungover as hell and almost fell into the bathroom, only to rush back out, fully alert, when he found Naruto already in there, sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. That bonehead never locked doors after himself. It wasn't the first time and more than likely wouldn't be the last that somebody walked in on him relieving himself.

Since then, Sakura had done her best to eat, even if it was just to keep her strength up, but everything she ate came straight back up not long after. She was certain that there was nothing left to throw up by now, but that didn't stop her body from believing that there was.

The sound of her alarm going off forced her to drag herself out of bed, ignoring the lightheaded feeling that washed over her as she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way.

* * *

An hour later and Sakura liked to believe she was as ready as she ever would be. In fact, she was proud of herself for managing to do as much as she had in such a weakened state.

Her hair was left down, though she kept a hair-tie around her wrist as a just in case and she had even managed to put on a light amount of makeup. That way, she wouldn't look as ill and hopefully Itachi wouldn't notice. If he did, he would put off their date and that wasn't acceptable.

As she left the bedroom she shared with Itachi, Sakura noticed the figure sitting on the sofa. He was relaxing, one leg crossed over the other and leaning back into the sofa with his book in one hand, resting low on his stomach.

"Going out?"

She walked into the living room and sat down on the opposite sofa's arm, nodding and smiling when she spotted Pakkun seated beside him, sleeping peacefully. "I'm meeting Itachi."

"Oh? A date?" Another nod. Kakashi glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course!" It wasn't supposed to sound so angry, but Sakura merely sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm never letting Ino talk me into shots again."

Just the reminder of them made her want to throw up. Oh Gods, she was certain she could still taste them.

He chuckled and shook his head, turning a page. "You tried keeping up with them all, then."

"…Yeah," she admitted quietly.

"You're a lot smaller than the rest of them, Sakura," Kakashi explained patiently and looked back to her. "They can handle their alcohol because of that."

That was a new one, she thought with a hint of annoyance. So because she was – as other's dubbed it – petite, it made it harder for her to handle alcohol? What a load of bullshit! That wasn't fair. Sure, they were all taller and the girls were all more… voluptuous, but that didn't mean they could handle their alcohol better.

…Or did it?

Either way, she was still hungover and was still sticking to her promise of never doing shots with Ino _ever again_.

"Sakura."

The teasing lilt of Kakashi's voice had her snapping out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be setting off now?" he asked with a smirk.

 _Shit._

She was going to be late if she wanted to surprise him!

* * *

Fortunately, Itachi's shift ran over and when Sakura arrived, he was in the middle of placing books back in their rightful place.

She paused in the entrance of the grand library, watching as her boyfriend stood at the centre of a ladder so he would be able to reach the middle shelf. There was an irrational worry in her heart of somebody knocking the ladder over, leaving him to drop fifteen feet or so. Well, it wasn't really irrational, was it? It was natural to worry about such things, right? Either way, she waited until he was down from the ladder before approaching him, smiling when Itachi glanced down at her in surprise.

"I shouldn't be long," he explained, offering her an apologetic smile.

Sakura merely shook her head, telling him not to worry about it. It was actually rather peaceful in the library. No, it wasn't her first time being there, but it was definitely a rare occurrence. If she needed a specific book, then Itachi brought it home for her and returned it once she was done with it. It saved her the trip, he'd tell her.

The library was large with a lower level and an upper level, which then took them to the second floor. However, the second floor was filled with public access computers and was constantly being monitored by not only CCTV, but also an extra three librarians (on top of the two or three who would be downstairs). The upper level of the first floor had many seats and tables and was surrounded by large book cases, but the majority of the books belonged on the lower level, which had a breathtakingly high ceiling. The highest shelf of books was easily over thirty feet high.

Itachi returned to the front desk, speaking to an elderly woman who then looked to Sakura, lowering her half-moon glasses from her hazel eyes as though it helped her see better. Then, she smiled at Itachi, nodding and telling him to go. He disappeared through the door that resided behind the front desk, but appeared only a few seconds later with his jacket. Once more murmuring his thanks to the old woman, he took Sakura's hand and led the way out of the library.

"She is the owner's wife," Itachi explained to her as they began a slow walk towards the park. It was a shortcut to the town centre.

"She looks kind of stern." Sakura chuckled.

He nodded once. "She can be and she isn't too fond of the teenagers who come in from time to time, but Aki-san is a kind woman at heart."

"So, how was your day?" she asked after a moment and smiled softly when his hold on her hand tightened, bringing her closer with a gentle tug.

"Busy," Itachi replied and looked both ways before crossing the road. The entrance to the park was right in front of them now. "We had many returns and several fines."

Sakura couldn't imagine being fined by a library, but she supposed it was easy to lose track of things such as that sometimes. It was a good job her boyfriend was a librarian, because knowing her luck, she'd be fined so many times. It took her a while to get round to reading a book that wasn't one she wanted to read for enjoyment.

"How was yours?"

She smiled, giving an easy shrug. "I caught up on my show."

Actually, she'd been in bed all day, feeling sorry for herself and feeling nauseous if she so much as sat up. It seemed the fresh air was helping her, thankfully.

"You're better, then?" She nodded and did her best to smile. "Good." Much to her surprise, Itachi released her hand and put his arm over her shoulders, keeping her close to him. "I didn't like being away from you today, knowing that you were ill."

Her smile was more earnest now. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! It was just a little nausea." He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her for a second. "Okay, so I was kind of really sick, but I'm better now."

 _Nothing was going to get in the way of their date._

"If you feel unwell at any point, tell me." He returned her smile. "There is always another day."

That wasn't the point and they couldn't really promise that, because it wasn't fair. For a whole month now, they'd been waiting for a day that they both had off to go on their date.

"I will," she lied.

Apparently he didn't notice her lie, because Itachi looked ahead of himself once more, tightening his hold around her shoulders in a way that comforted her. Sakura would never tell him, but she loved receiving his attention, especially when she was sick. It was a gentle, soothing comfort that helped to calm her down when she needed it, while also making her feel special and loved at the same time. It was a whole new experience to her.

"Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was a chilly day and the sky was grey, going even darker the further she looked. It would probably rain soon. "How about the cinema?"

"We can eat afterwards." He nodded, unknowingly making her stomach flip.

They'd been saving for months now to rent out an apartment for themselves, but every once in a while, they treated themselves to a date and didn't cheap out on anything. When there had been a carnival in Konoha, Itachi had surprised her by taking Sakura to it. When there was a special book signing by one of his favourite authors, she'd treated him to that.

That was probably why Ino's comment about their relationship being boring had struck her so hard, because she genuinely didn't see their relationship as boring. Mature? Sure. Serious? Definitely. But boring? Just because they were serious about each other did not make them a boring couple. Did it? Inwardly, Sakura shook her head and scolded herself for entertaining the stupid thought again. No, they were not boring. They were comfortable and in love and she would choose that over partying any day.

* * *

Ah…

Peace.

It was what he lived for nowadays.

When he wasn't fighting crimes and saving beautiful damsels in distress, Kakashi enjoyed kicking back with his best friend and reading _Icha Icha_. By his side, Pakkun dozed, snoring every once in a while or even turning onto his back, wiggling in his spot until his belly was scratched in just the right place.

Of course, that didn't mean his life was completely boring. Some days after all-nighters at the station, he would be called into his second job, where he would be asked to complete a mission that would take no more than a few hours. Never one to disobey or break the rules, Kakashi accepted, though now he suspected that his housemates believed him to be with a woman.

It was in the expression in Sakura's eyes when she had confided in him about her first time with Itachi. The conversation hadn't bothered him, because who else was she supposed to turn to? Naruto? Ino? Definitely not. If she was going to be having sex with Itachi, he wanted to make sure she was using protection, which was why Kakashi hadn't hesitated in giving her his last condom.

The pair had been buying their own since then, he'd noticed the second they returned from shopping on Sakura's birthday. How? Like every other time, Sakura's eyes told him all he needed to know. She'd been embarrassed, not meeting any of their eyes for the first few minutes until the box of condoms was supposedly hidden in her bedroom. Supposedly because Kakashi had a hunch Naruto had been stealing a couple every now and then.

Again, like with Sakura, he'd had to sit down and have 'the talk' with Naruto. Unlike with Sakura, however, he'd been an immature brat who blushed the entire time and refused to meet his eye. Due to the way she was brought up, Sakura had only heard people around her school discussing sex. She didn't actually know anything about it that mattered until he explained it all to her. She knew the major things such as pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases, but that was where it ended. Either way, as long as they were all being safe, then it was none of his business. He may have opened his home to them, but he drew the line on babies.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," Kakashi drawled as he scratched Pakkun's stomach once again. "Tugging and hitting and screaming. You're an old man now, Pakkun."

Pakkun stilled before sitting up, glaring at him.

"Okay, but in dog years, you're older than I am."

He huffed before laying down once more. This time, further away from him.

Kakashi smiled.

Such a little shit of a dog whose mood swings had to rival Sakura's, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love Pakkun.

He'd found him on the streets when the guy was just a puppy who could barely fit in his hand. Taken away from his mother too soon and on death's door after being out in the harsh winter weather, Kakashi hadn't expected him to make it through the night, but continued to nurse him anyway, wanting to give him the best last hours of his life.

Pakkun was stubborn, though. It was like he'd sensed his amazingly caring heart and had taken full advantage of it. His smile warmed at the sight of him now. From a tiny pup to a grumpy old man. They'd been through a lot together.

Perhaps he'd done it to try and make up for some of the sins he'd committed over the years. Perhaps he'd done it simply because Kakashi hadn't wanted Pakkun suffer any longer.

Only the two of them knew.

Sensing his master's mood, there was another huff (this one was definitely a sigh of resignation, though) and Pakkun shifted closer to him, not bothering to get up to move.

When he'd first brought Naruto into his home, not long after Minato and Kushina had died, the first thing Kakashi scolded him for was being too rough with Pakkun. As tough as he made himself out to be, Pakkun was still only a small dog who was getting on in his years. The last thing he needed was for a grieving, boisterous child who was going through 'the change' playing roughly with him.

Sakura…

She was surprisingly the one who needed several warnings.

She simply hadn't understood why she needed to be gentle with him. The girl was gentle by nature, don't get him wrong, but as stated earlier: she had her mood swings. To be more exact, she had some pretty major anger issues in the beginning. Kakashi would need at least four hands to count the times he'd lost his temper with her – not only for being overly rough with Pakkun, just in general.

Being raised the way she had meant she didn't know any boundaries. It was like raising a toddler, not a sixteen-year-old girl. Getting her to bathe, to brush her teeth and clean her bedroom had been the biggest issue, but that was where Ino came in, having met Sakura at school and noticed the way Sasuke stuck by her side. The blonde was curious, so was quick to pick up on their problems and set Sakura straight, telling her bluntly _why_ she needed to bathe more than once every couple of weeks, as well as _why_ she had to brush her teeth.

On top of that were the anger issues. Sakura had been angry at everything and everyone. Naruto had a habit of being unforgivably annoying at times, but Kakashi remained firm and scolded her for hitting him. Pakkun bit her once when she picked him up without the dog's permission and Kakashi had completely lost his temper when she kicked him in return.

Thankfully, after a rather long and gruelling conversation, he'd managed to explain to her (once he'd calmed down) that it wasn't good to hit somebody who was more or less defenceless against you. To that, Sakura had demanded to know why her parents had thought it to be okay to mistreat her – that conversation had been more difficult than giving Naruto the sex talk.

How were you supposed to tell somebody who was basically still learning what all children knew by (roughly) the age of five, that their parents cared more for drugs than them? At that time, Sakura thought and acted like a child. It had to be done, however, and so Kakashi went through the pain of telling her that some people just weren't nice at all. They were selfish. Unfortunately for her, her parents were those kinds of people.

That was the day she vowed never to be like them.

The growth he'd seen in her since then was phenomenal.

Sure, Sakura said she read a lot while locked away in her bedroom, but that was about subjects in school so that she wouldn't appear as stupid. Emotionally and socially, she'd been at the stage of possibly a five-year-old.

Despite her growth in maturity, Kakashi had understandably been wary when he heard of her relationship with Itachi. Oh, he already knew the relationship with Hidan was a sham, though he hadn't known how evil the guy was until Itachi got involved, which obviously meant he was the worst kind out there.

Danzo didn't send out his best for missions that could be completed by newbies.

It was obvious in the way she behaved that the relationship with Itachi was the real deal and it had worried him. Had her growth been enough to handle a relationship with him? A man who had, to be blunt, been through hell and back? Someone who had fought for and murdered for their home? Perhaps it was hypocritical of him, but Kakashi hadn't wanted that for her. He wanted Sakura to find someone who was naïve and capable of loving her on her worst days, even though he knew from experience that she could be awful to deal with.

However, if there was anyone who could do all that and more, then it was the ever-patient Uchiha Itachi. On top of that, he was able to protect her.

After all, Kakashi was the one to take him under his wing, to take care of him and have his back as he adjusted to ANBU at the tender age of fifteen. There was no use in arguing with Danzo about Itachi's age, or how it made him sick to his stomach to see a child in ANBU. There was nothing he could do but try his best to shelter Itachi.

It did no good.

Eventually, Itachi was made captain of his own squad because he was simply too powerful. He pushed himself to the point of complete exhaustion to better himself, to make sure he returned home to his beloved younger brother.

Oh how shocked Kakashi had been when Naruto became friends with said brother.

At first, he hadn't been able to understand how Itachi could love such a hostile little shit. Sasuke could be a downer, to put it simply. But that was why his friendship with Naruto worked so well. They balanced each other out.

And then one day, Sasuke approached Obito, demanding that he looked into Haruno Sakura's case. Neither of them knew it even existed until he told Obito about it. It was thanks to Sasuke that Sakura was here today because there was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that, had she still been stuck in that hellhole with her parents, she would be in the exact same position as them sooner or later. Addicted to drugs, living off the tax payer's money and whoring herself out to get a little extra. It was a vicious, unavoidable cycle.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts and Kakashi sighed, bookmarking the page. Despite reading it so many times, each and every page remained clean and seemingly untouched and even though he'd been thinking so much, he still managed to read two more chapters. The knock was repeated, though he had no intention of telling the person that he was coming. Even Pakkun seemed annoyed, for he turned his back on the room, facing the back of the sofa and curling up. He could sense his master's reluctance to open the door.

He wished he hadn't.

Stood opposite him was a tall man with short brown hair and hauntingly dark eyes. There was nothing to be seen in those eyes, but then again, that was what ANBU did to a person. It forced you to cut off all emotions because they were only a hindrance. They would eventually be your undoing.

"Kakashi-senpai," the man greeted.

Unsurprisingly, he was not in uniform. It would gain him too much attention. "What name are you going by now?" Kakashi asked conversationally.

The man cracked a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. It never did. "Same as always, Senpai."

Tenzo it was, then. For certain missions, they had to change their names in order to keep their identity hidden, but that was only when they were required to do the mission while dressed as a civilian. That area was Tenzo's expertise. He was one of ANBU's best infiltrators.

"I usually get a phone call…" There wasn't a chance he was inviting Tenzo inside.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm not here to see you," he replied simply. "Is Itachi-senpai here?"

It didn't surprise him that they knew he was living under the same address. ANBU knew their every move to guarantee they never said a word about the organisation. It was why Kakashi made it a regular occurrence to check for any hidden devices whenever he returned to an empty apartment – something that was becoming more frequent.

"As it happens, he's not. Itachi-san should be at work right now."

The excuse wasn't bought, it seemed. "Mind if I wait inside for him? It is urgent."

Shit. They knew his schedule. Apparently they didn't know that he was on a date with Sakura, though. That was good. They would already know of her involvement in his life (it was unavoidable), but they wouldn't know when they would be going out or where. The couple themselves always left the decision making until last minute (something Itachi never did). He had his reasons for it, though. He did it to remain unpredictable.

"Actually, I was just-"

"Kakashi-senpai." Tenzo's eyes narrowed fractionally and with that single look, Kakashi knew he meant business.

Sighing, he stepped aside and opened the door wider. It seemed he would have to stall him.

When Tenzo entered the apartment, Kakashi didn't fail to notice the way his dark eyes glanced around himself, taking in all details. It was precautionary and something they all did, just in case a fight happened to break out. They needed to know where all possible weapons were as well as exits.

"Do you know how long Itachi-senpai will be?" he asked distractedly, too busy gazing up at a photograph in the hallway of himself with Obito and Rin.

He refrained from narrowing his eyes. ANBU already knew of them both, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

When a member of ANBU, everyone close to you became a target.

"I don't, I'm afraid. Shouldn't be too long."

Tenzo continued his way to the living room, pausing at the sight of Pakkun before glancing over his shoulder. "I can't believe he's still around."

Kakashi didn't take any offence. "You all thought he wouldn't make it through the night."

His accusation made the brunet frown. "Neither did you, Senpai."

Pakkun huffed, still refusing to look at them.

It was out on a mission when he saved Pakkun, keeping the adorable puppy hidden until the mission was over. After that, he made sure Obito or Rin was watching over him whenever he had to leave (they weren't living together at the time, as their relationship had only just started).

The next thing to capture his attention was Naruto's games console, along with the photograph of Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura beside the flat screen television.

"I suppose there have been quite a few surprises since the days of Team Ro."

"I suppose there has," Kakashi agreed. Then, he smiled cheerfully. "Why don't you take a seat, Tenzo? Itachi-san should be home any time now."

There was a pause, but he soon accepted.

* * *

"I loved it," Sakura gushed as they left the cinema, their hands clasped together. "The fact that they-"

Her stomach growling interrupted her.

Itachi smiled down at her teasingly, since it wasn't the first time her stomach had growled since their date started. "We could have afforded popcorn, Sakura."

"I know, I know." She blushed and looked away. "I was just being wary, since I'm only just starting to feel better."

He nodded in understanding. "How about we settle for something bland for dinner?"

Honestly, the fresh air had done her a lot of good. It seemed a part of recovering from a hangover was getting out of bed and going outside. Who'd have thought? "I want to go to that tea shop," Sakura told him, smiling. "You know the one that sells the dango you like best?"

Her boyfriend never said the words, but she knew it was his favourite place for buying dango. It was always fresh and they never made you wait too long to be served. It was a peaceful place.

"That is almost an hour from here," he commented. "Are you sure?"

Her smile widened to the smile she knew he couldn't resist and Sakura inwardly patted herself on the back when she saw the resolve in his eyes breaking. "This is a date, Itachi. We're supposed to spend time together. Besides…" She leaned against him and breathed out a happy sigh. "The fresh air will do me good."

* * *

Tenzo looked to the clock and then back to Kakashi. "It has been over two hours, Kakashi-senpai."

"Has it?" He smiled. "My, my, it seems time flies when you're having fun catching up with an old friend. Tell me, how is your family?"

* * *

They hurried into the small tea shop, wanting to get out of the cold winter weather and Sakura blushed as Itachi helped her out of her jacket as they reached a table for two. Placing it over the back of the chair, he pulled it out, waiting for her to sit down before pushing it back in, making her blush deepen.

" _Such a gentleman!"_ Sakura heard someone exclaim in hushed tones.

" _I wish my boyfriend treated me like that!"_

She ducked her head to hide her grin.

 _Yeah, stare and be jealous._

Her boyfriend truly was one of a kind.

The tea shop was tiny in comparison to others, but it was what Itachi loved most about it and she knew that. Not a lot of people came to it, much to her surprise. They definitely served the greatest quality of food in all of Konoha's tea shops.

With beige walls and dark wooden flooring, it felt as small as it looked and held no more than five tables – two of which were for groups, though they were currently empty. The only people other than themselves were two women and they were seated behind Itachi, two tables down from them. Had the shop been bigger, Sakura wondered if the owner would have gone for more traditional tables, since everything else about the place was traditional.

"What would you like to drink?" Itachi asked after removing his own jacket and putting it on the back of his chair.

What, indeed? Would her stomach be able to handle a hot chocolate? "I'll have a tea, please," Sakura replied, deciding to play it on the safe side.

He nodded once. "I will pick up two menus while I am there."

The counter looked more like a bar and went from one corner of the shop to the other, keeping the door leading to the backroom, behind it. Probably for practicality as well as staff safety. The area they were in wasn't exactly the nicest, which was obviously going to be a factor in the shop's lack of customers.

" _Wait, is that Uchiha Itachi?"_

Sakura risked a glance at the two women, though was surprised to find that they weren't actually women – they were girls. Around fifteen, if she was taking a guess. One of them had jet black hair that fell from a centre parting, though half of it had been pinned up messily while the rest was down and straight. Due to the style, it was kept out of her face, which had a noticeable amount of makeup on. It was mostly surrounding her brown eyes, making the colour stand out.

The other girl seemed even younger and certainly wasn't a natural blonde, as her roots were growing through and they were almost as black as the other's. Unlike her friend's eyes, hers were green, though nowhere near as green as her own. It was more like a dark forest green. She was wearing just as much makeup and it looked as though her once white collar was now stained with foundation. They were both wearing school uniforms.

" _It is!"_ the fake blonde hissed in reply and Sakura could tell from the look in her eyes that she was excited by the development.

Thankfully, Itachi returned to her at that moment and when their attention was on them, Sakura smiled up at him sweetly and accepted the menu, brushing her fingers along his and making it clear that they were together with the way she looked at him. It surprised him, she could tell from the look in his eyes, but he smiled a small smile in return.

"You don't have to rush to choose," he murmured and brushed the hair off her face, putting it behind her ear.

She loved that he didn't really care about public displays of affection. Not since she turned eighteen, he didn't, anyway. "I already have an idea of what I want."

"Oh?" A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lip and in response, her heart thundered in her chest.

Itachi was so beautiful.

"Mm-hm." Her finger came to a certain serving on the menu and she grinned. "With the soy sauce on the side, please."

Much to her inner delight, Itachi kissed her forehead and stood up straight. "Anything."

 _Anything for you…_

Her heart melted.

She watched after her boyfriend with what was most probably a ridiculous expression, but Sakura couldn't help it. With just a single word, with a single gesture, Itachi was capable of making her feel so loved.

With a smirk that was hidden behind her hands, she watched the two schoolgirls leaving out of the corner of her eye, noticing how they muttered between themselves and stole what were supposed to be discreet glances back at her. She couldn't tell if they were negatives looks or not and didn't care for once.

"It should be here shortly," Itachi informed her as he sat down opposite her.

She turned back to her boyfriend, smiling innocently, to which he merely shook his head with a small smirk. Of course he already knew her game, though Sakura had to admit she was genuinely surprised he hadn't called her out on it and instead gone along with it.

"Itachi?" When Itachi glanced up from his tea and raised a questioning brow, she asked, "What do you think about buying a car?"

"A car?" he repeated. "We cannot afford one."

Sakura frowned. "I mean a cheap one and with your experience, it should be pretty cheap to insure, right?"

But Itachi sighed and shook his head, placing his tea back down onto the mat. "No. You see, I never insured my previous car under my own name – it was under my father's. He had my name added to his 'additional drivers'."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "So basically, you were driving his cars. They were never really yours."

"I suppose."

"That hardly seems fair." Sakura's previous frown returned and she shifted in her seat. "I mean, Sasuke-kun said you got a car for your eighteenth birthday! You were already working by then, right? So couldn't you have afforded your own insurance?"

There was a tender expression in his eyes, one that made her frown deepen and she reached up, dabbing her face lightly.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Itachi smiled. "Don't worry, there is nothing on your face. I was thinking about how simple you made my life sound." Then, he sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I was never home enough to even consider insuring my car and all money that I earned, went straight into Sasuke's tuition fund."

Again, she nodded. "I guess, but-"

"Here is your food, Uchiha-san." The waiter approached them and smiled, carefully placing the food in front of them. "Haruno-san, I will bring your soy sauce out in just a moment."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Hanami-san."

However, she was not feeling thankful. The smell of her tempura was making her stomach twist harshly and just the mere thought of bringing even a tiny morsel of it to her lips made Sakura want to throw up. She refused to ruin their date, though. So, Sakura smiled politely in thanks and ate as slowly as possible without making her sickness obvious and somehow, she managed to finish before Itachi. Like the other guys she lived with, however, Itachi also ate much bigger portions than herself.

Out of courtesy, she tried to wait until he had finished eating to excuse herself, but it just couldn't be helped.

"I'll be right back," she told Itachi apologetically. "I really should've gone before food arrived."

He shook his head, silently telling her it was fine.

The second she was in the private bathroom, Sakura was falling to her knees and emptying her stomach of all she'd just ate.

* * *

"Kakashi-senpai-"

"Say, Tenzo." He smiled, interrupting him. "Have you ever heard of _Icha Icha_?"

The brunet's eyes widened comically and his blush shot straight up to his hairline.

"Oh?" chuckled Kakashi as he sat back in his seat, stretching his arms out on the back of the sofa and crossing his legs. "I take that as a 'yes', then. What do you think about the latest-"

"Enough!" Tenzo finally snapped and stood up, scowling as he did so. "It has been over four hours now, Kakashi-senpai. Where is Itachi-senpai?"

He also stood and chuckled again, scratching the side of his head with his best innocent expression. "I must have forgotten. Tonight is date night."

The other man's left eye twitched and it surprised him momentarily. Tenzo was usually in much better control of his emotions.

It seemed that was as long as he could stall the man from actively looking for Itachi. The duration of it had been uncomfortable and tense, but Kakashi had endured it for the sake of the young couple, wanting them to get the most out of the night. If Sakura was ignoring the fact that she was still hungover to go out with her boyfriend, then he was not about to let ANBU interrupt their date.

Well, that and the fact he'd never hear the end of it.

"Kakashi-senpai, please do not make me a bad guy. You know that Itachi-senpai must report to Danzo-sama. He is lucky that it is myself they have sent and not another."

Yes, he was.

But that didn't mean Kakashi was grateful.

"Danzo-sama is growing frustrated with the lack of response and is close to labelling Itachi-senpai as AWOL. You know what will happen after that."

There would be a massive target on his back and anyone who was close to him, would be taken out. It was supposed to be a precaution, to make sure nobody found out about ANBU.

"Do not make him resort to unethical methods. You know what he is capable of."

Kakashi saw it as a threat towards his family.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Tenzo?"

The brunet's expression was grim, clearly understanding who he was pissing off. "I'm afraid so, Kakashi-senpai. Not only will Itachi-senpai be targeted, but so will his lover and younger brother. Basically anyone who is close to Itachi-senpai, will be used against him until he yields to Danzo-sama's wishes."

"Itachi-san will be the least of Danzo's worries, should anything happen to them."

Tenzo sighed. "I am merely warning you not to aggravate Danzo-sama any more than what he already is, Kakashi-senpai."

"And I am warning you, Tenzo." Kakashi smiled, though the usual cheeriness was nowhere to be seen. "Do not threaten my family unless you want to make an enemy of me." The smile dropped, leaving him deadly serious and in his pockets, his fists clenched. "You should know from experience that I show no mercy to my enemies."

 _I will not hesitate to take out any threat towards my family._

Even if that meant the leader of ANBU himself.

* * *

 **A/N - Oh, drama, drama, drama.**

 **Usually, if I'm on shots, I'm sick for about two to three days straight, like to the point where I can't even get out of bed and I pull stomach muscles from throwing up so much. It's stupid to get in that state, which is why I haven't done it since.**

 **So I've been at my new job for about three weeks now and I like to think I've gotten the hang of everything. What I'm not used to, however, is being a 'work wife'. It started with a lift home when it was pouring it down, followed by a lift every day after work. At first, I didn't mind. It was probably the guy (who is old enough to be my dad, by the way) being friendly to the new girl. Now I just feel uncomfortable, though.**

 **Apparently the others think something is going on and every now and then, the 'work husband' will try to tickle me and poke me and stuff. No, it doesn't bother me because he's a guy I barely know (probably sounds really trashy, but whatever). It bothers me because I _hate_ being touched. It makes me so uncomfortable and it makes me really tense. The only people who can touch me and not make me feel on edge are close family members, such as my mum and siblings. Even my stepdad has noticed I can't stand being touched and goes out of his way to make sure it doesn't happen.**

 **It probably sounds really petty, which is why I haven't told him to back off, but I can't help it. The guy seems friendly and like there's no ulterior motive, but adding the touching thing to the things others are saying and meh. I don't know what to do. I don't want to say don't touch me or that I don't like being touched, because it feels like I'd be causing trouble for no reason and I don't want to turn down his offers for lifts, just in case he is only being friendly to the new girl.**

 **Sorry for the rant, I just needed somewhere to put that before I end up shouting at someone.**


	5. Accusations

**Chapter 5 – Accusations**

"Sakura-san?"

She glanced over in the direction of the voice, smiling politely at Kabuto. At his frown, however, that smile dimmed. "Is something wrong, Kabuto-san?"

There was a sigh and he joined her, sitting opposite Sakura. They were in the university's library and although it was impressive, she found herself finding the library Itachi worked at to be greater. This one was more closed off, allowing students privacy as they studied, while also creating a claustrophobic atmosphere if you focused too hard on the bookcases towering over your table from all directions.

"Many in our class have expressed their concerns to me."

"Oh?" She wondered why it had anything to do with her. All she'd been doing was sitting there, minding her own business and studying. "What are they worried about?"

"Your health," Kabuto informed her without hesitation.

Her health-

"There's nothing wrong with my health, Kabuto-san." Sakura smiled, but it was forced and they both knew it. "I'll admit I'm feeling stressed with final exams coming up in a few months, but other than that, I'm fine. Look." She held up her notebook. "I'm almost done with my assignment and I have so much time to spare!"

He nodded, making his silver-grey hair move with him. "I know and I am happy that you are finding the assignments easier. However, your appearance tells me-"

"Tells you what?" she snapped angrily. "I don't care about the way I look, Kabuto-san. Appearances can be deceiving!" Realising she had just yelled at her class rep in the library, Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please don't interfere."

There was silence as he regarded her, his dark eyes roaming her features in a way that made her uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to see deeper into her, trying to find something that wasn't even there, but apparently there was nothing to be seen, because Kabuto stood and nodded once. "Do not overdo it, Sakura-san and if you continue to show up to class, looking as ill as you do now, then I will be forced to take matters into my own hand."

Forced to take matters into his own hand? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Instead of replying, Sakura huffed with annoyance and went back to her textbooks, searching through them in silence. It wasn't until she noticed that he'd left that she dropped the act, popping her elbow onto the table and her head in her hand, massaging her aching temple.

She already knew she was ill.

For the past two weeks, she'd been unable to keep any food down and her temperature was higher than normal. On top of that, Sakura had the worst headache known to man. Her glasses (the ones she had to buy after her boyfriend forced her to go for an eye test) didn't alleviate any of the pain in the slightest. That was why she was currently looking through all the medical textbooks, even though they weren't exactly necessary for her assignment.

It did no good to diagnose yourself, but Sakura knew she couldn't afford doctor's bills and she certainly didn't want to worry anyone. To try and gain some knowledge on what was up with her, however, she decided to do some research.

There were several things that could be wrong with her.

First possibility: she was exhausted. Due to exams, assignments and work, Sakura was running herself ragged and barely had any time to rest and it was because of this, that she was now aching all over and throwing up.

Second possibility: an eating disorder. It was the least likely, in her personal opinion, because she'd never had any issues with food before. However, she _was_ stressed and was always comparing her body to other women's, meaning it _was_ a possibility. Even though it was absolutely ridiculous.

Third possibility: it was a stomach bug. Very common, especially when working with customers and handling money. There was no telling where those hands had been and when they were washed last. They didn't have any hand sanitiser on the counter, so Sakura made a mental note to bring it up to Ino's mother, the manager (and owner).

Fourth possibility: she was pregnant. That one was more unlikely than the eating disorder, however. She and Itachi were always careful and a few months back, Sakura had started taking the pill. So, even if they did forget to use a condom, they were still protected.

She removed her glasses, dropping them onto the textbook and ran a hand through her hair.

One week.

She would give herself one week and if the illness was still affecting her, then she would finally go and see a doctor. Sakura would have gone to see Rin, but as she worked in the hospital, the woman was busy enough and didn't need to be bothered by her. After all, it was just a little stomach bug and she could handle it herself. Involvement from others was unnecessary.

"Sakura?"

The new voice startled her and she looked behind herself, surprised to find Itachi there. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

There were four others with him, making her shift in her seat when they all joined her at the table. Each of them had books with them, though one of the women had a laptop that was immediately being set up once it was on the table. Itachi sat by her side, giving her a small smile.

"We were given permission to come to the library to study."

She nodded silently.

Despite being at the same university, they were usually on opposite ends of the campus, so it was extremely rare for them to bump into one another. It felt strange seeing her boyfriend now, when he was with his friends. It made him seem more his own age.

"This is Sakura," Itachi suddenly introduced them. "She is my girlfriend."

"Oh?" The man with charcoal coloured hair raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mention that she was so young."

The woman beside him elbowed him harshly in the ribs. "Don't be rude, Tenma!" Then, she smiled warmly at Sakura. "My name is Inari Shinko. We've heard a lot about you."

A faint blush swept her cheeks. "Forgive me for not meeting you all sooner."

Opposite them sat two others. One man with brilliantly orange hair and a woman with blue hair. The latter looked bored as she scrolled through something on her laptop, whereas the man was smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "It's nice to finally meet Itachi-san's girl. My name's Yahiko. This busybody is Konan." Yahiko gestured to Konan, who glanced up briefly to offer a small smile. It looked more like a twitch of her lips. "She's not very talkative."

Itachi's girl? Her blush deepened. It was impossible to think that _that_ was how he talked about her and considering the sigh she suddenly heard, Sakura was willing to bet that that _wasn't_ what he called her. In fact, it was odd to hear him call her his girlfriend, even though that was what she was.

"Are you feeling okay?" Itachi asked her quietly once a conversation began between the others. "You seem pale."

"I need more sleep." She tried to laugh it off and rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously. "All these exams and assignments…"

Shinko sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't get me started. We've just been given another assignment on top of the other two we're already in the middle of."

Sakura's eyes snapped to Itachi's, widening. "Seriously? Are you okay with that?"

But it was Yahiko who replied, laughing as he did so, "Are you crazy? He's the class rep! Itachi-san has everything done in no time."

Yes, that was true, but he was still a person who needed breaks…

Tenma's upper lip curled and he looked away haughtily. "I still don't believe that crap," he replied. "There's no way a normal person could have everything done with a month to spare. It's not natural."

She bristled, ready to unleash hell on the man for talking trash about her boyfriend, but Itachi stopped her by placing a hand on her thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"What've I told you, Tenma?" Shinko snapped, though kept her voice low since they were in a library. "Itachi-kun is setting a good example for the entire class by working so hard."

Beside her, Itachi sighed quietly and Sakura reached under the table, taking his hand and returning his previous reassuring squeeze.

So these were Itachi's friends. A woman who barely acknowledged anyone. A man who seemed to despise her boyfriend's intelligence, but hung around with him anyway. Another man who was apparently the only light-hearted one around and a woman who… admired her boyfriend's hard work.

In her own individual way, Sakura supposed Shinko was pretty. Her hair was an odd shade, one that was as rare as her own. Was it ash brown? Ash blonde? It was hard to tell. Her almond eyes were dark, framed by a thick curtain of eyelashes and her choice of style was definitely girly, though average.

"Sakura."

Oh, why was she so popular today? She had come to the library to try and relax in peaceful silence. Instead of saying such a thing, she looked up and smiled at the sight of Ino and Shikamaru. The blonde sighed with annoyance and placed her hands on her hips, settling her best friend with an annoyed glower.

"We've been looking for you _everywhere_! Gods, I thought you'd died or something." Rolling her eyes, she sat in the seat beside Shinko, leaving Shikamaru to sit on the other side of Itachi. "I had to ask Kabuto, of all people, where you were. You know you're worrying everyone, right? Look at you!" She waved at Sakura, surprising them all. "You look like shit."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, gaining more surprise by his angered reaction. "That is enough, Ino-san."

"No, no." Sakura smiled sweetly and seeing the sickly sweet smile, Ino gulped. "Please, do go on."

The conversation gained Konan's attention and she finally looked up from her laptop for longer than a second, watching them all with lidded eyes.

"Well…" Not one to back down, the blonde sat up straighter and made an expression that looked as though she was about to go into battle. A battle to the death. One she would not win. "What's going on?" Ino demanded, gritting her teeth. "You usually take care of your appearance."

"Oi," Shinko spoke up and frowned. "Sakura-chan doesn't have to-"

"Who even are you?" snapped Ino in return, only sparing the older woman a glance before deeming her as unimportant and going back to Sakura. "Sakura, you need to take care of yourself. Working so hard is going to make you ill."

"I hate to admit it…" Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "But Ino has a point."

Before anyone could stop her, the blonde was reaching into her pocket and pulling out a mirror. "Have you even looked at yourself recently?" she questioned harshly and opened it, forcing Sakura to look at herself. "Look at what you're doing to yourself."

It took everything to hold back her tears. Why were they ganging up on her? First Kabuto, then Itachi and now both Ino and Shikamaru – in front of Itachi's friends, no less. It was her first time meeting them and some impression she was making. They were going to think she was so unworthy of him. And as Sakura gazed at her reflection, even she felt unworthy. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, causing them to look heavier and making her seem even paler. The skin on her lips was cracked and dry, showing that she'd been worriedly biting them. It was a horrific sight and the second she locked eyes with herself, Sakura had to look away.

"No, don't look away. Look!" Ino growled. "Where's my best friend, huh? This isn't you. You would've beaten the shit out of me for this, yet you're just sitting there." Blue eyes swept to the dark set beside Sakura, narrowing dangerously. "Why are you being so submissive, Sakura?"

The accusation made her snap, made everything else seem unimportant as Sakura shot out of her seat and lunged for Ino, yanking the blonde closer by the collar of her purple blouse. It stunned them all, but Ino didn't even flinch, she simply stared her down.

"Don't you dare blame Itachi." Sakura's hold tightened and she almost dragged Ino across the table, uncaring of the worried and shocked expressions surrounding them. "You think I don't know that I look awful? You think I don't notice it every damn day that I look in the mirror?"

Itachi stood up and placed his hand on Sakura's arm. "Sakura, calm down. We are-"

But Ino cut him off and once more narrowed her eyes, placing her hands onto the table to try and gain more control over her own body. When Shikamaru made a move towards them, however, she glared at him viciously, silently warning him to back off.

"Tell me, Sakura." Reaching up, she grabbed one of the hands tangled in her shirt, wrinkling it horribly. "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm sick!" she couldn't stop the explosive yell. Throwing the blonde back into her seat, Sakura grabbed her stuff, noticing that the librarian was heading for them with an angered expression. "I'm sick because I'm not taking care of myself. There, are you happy?"

With a sigh, Itachi picked up her books along with his own. "Please forgive us," he murmured to his friends, who could only stare with wide eyes. "Sakura has been under a lot of stress recently."

His words made her feel angrier, but instead of replying, Sakura spun on her heel and stomped away.

She'd been fine before they all interfered and took away her control. As always, Ino was invasive, uncaring of where or how she confronted Sakura. Chances were, she was holding that anger in for quite a while until it finally left her in such a way. That didn't mean Sakura forgave her, though. That had felt like an ambush, like they were all insinuating there was something deeper going on with her.

There wasn't.

She wasn't sick. It was just stress.

"Sakura."

Tears filled her eyes.

There was a sigh, followed by Itachi reaching out and taking her arm, forcing her to stop walking. His other hand raised to her face when her back brushed against his chest, wiping away the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked patiently, quietly. "Why did you hide this?"

"I didn't want you to worry." She shook and was grateful that the corridor they were in was almost empty. Anyone who witnessed the exchange kept on walking. "I'm so sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends."

"You shouldn't worry about them." Itachi sighed again and walked around her so that he could see her face. "I have asked you several times if you were ill and you told me that it is just exhaustion."

"It _is_ just exhaustion," replied Sakura angrily, but then she took a deep breath. "You know yourself that I can't sleep properly, Itachi. I'm always… waking up in the middle of the night and…"

He nodded once, already understanding. "Hidan will not come back for you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." The look she gave him was helpless and worried. "I'm worried about you, Itachi. What if Hidan comes back for you?"

There had yet to be any news on the psychopath. It was almost like he'd vanished into thin air! ANBU were tearing Konoha apart trying to find him and nothing. They found nothing.

 _He had to be somewhere!_

"You shouldn't be so worried about me," Itachi murmured and released her arm, only to cup her cheek a moment later. "If the time comes and he returns, I will be ready and he will not escape again."

Sakura wasn't sure what worried her more.

* * *

Stumbling out of the bathroom with a hand on her head and eyes squinting shut, Sakura all but fell into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa. The relief was brief and faded almost as quickly as it rushed through her, but it was something she couldn't stop wanting more of. She found herself forcing the relief to happen.

"You're still ill?" Naruto frowned and sat up, pausing his game.

She waved him off. "It's just a headache."

He was still frowning, but nodded nonetheless and turned back to his game, slouching immediately. "So, what's up?"

They hadn't had the chance to talk much despite living together, since they were both so busy with university. Unlike herself and Itachi, however, Naruto did not have work outside of his studies. The money his parents had left behind managed to pay for his tuition on top of car insurance and spending money. Sakura seriously wanted to know more about his parents, to know what kind of people they'd been, but it felt impolite to ask. She hadn't even seen a picture of them.

"I'm supposed to be shopping with Rin-san tomorrow," Sakura informed him and rubbed her face tiredly.

"Oh, right. The wedding," he replied distractedly, already engrossed in his game. "Can't you just reschedule?"

Idiot. "It's not only for the bridesmaid dresses, but for Rin-san's dress, too." She rolled her eyes and lowered herself onto her back, resting her head on one arm of the sofa and her feet on the other. "The other bridesmaids will be there, too."

That caught his attention. The proof was in the fact that he paused his game again. "I thought you were the bridesmaid? Why are there others?"

Her patience wasn't too all that great. Somehow, Sakura managed to refrain from snapping at him. Honestly, though. How could somebody be so clueless? "There's no limit on how many bridesmaids you can have – that I know of, anyway. Rin-san and Obito want a modern wedding."

"So… No kimonos?"

She nodded once.

Naruto suddenly grinned. "Well whatever Rin decides for the bridesmaids, I know you'll look beautiful, Sakura-chan!"

The bad mood she'd been in because of her headache evaporated at his words, making Sakura smile softly. How could he do that? What power did Naruto possess that managed to take away her bad moods? "You're just happy you don't have to wear anything traditional," she teased.

"Maybe a little." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

She could only shake her head, her own chuckle joining with his and making Naruto's expression soften for reasons she couldn't even understand.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?"

Maybe she was about to be made to understand? "Yeah?"

"You're… You're okay, right?" he asked, his voice quiet like he was scared of her reacting badly.

Sakura sighed. "Yes."

"But I heard you the other night and just now." Naruto seemed awkward now. "…In the bathroom."

Annoyance and shame flitted through her, but was just as quickly silenced. No matter how much he nagged or how invasive he could be, she knew that Naruto was only worried about her. It didn't stop her from feeling as though her privacy was being invaded, though. "Jeez, can't a girl get some privacy when she goes to the bathroom anymore?" Despite saying it in a light tone, Sakura couldn't stop from clenching her fists.

"I was worried," he replied with a frown. "You're not being yourself, Sakura-chan. Hinata said that she had a cousin once who was bulim-"

"You told _Hinata?_ " she demanded shrilly, shooting to her feet even though it made her head ache and distorted her vision. "What the hell, Naruto?"

But he wasn't phased in the slightest by her anger. In fact, it was as though he'd been expecting it, because Naruto merely took a deep breath and settled her with a grim look, staring her straight in the eye in such a way that it made her uncomfortable and self-conscious. Then, he asked her, "Are you forcing yourself to throw up?"

Her clenched fists shook and it felt like her anger multiplied. All the while, Naruto continued to watch her seriously, still refusing to stand. "I'm not going to answer such a stupid question!"

Apparently, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for, because the blond suddenly looked away, looking like he'd just been slapped.

Sakura scoffed at the idea of waiting around for a reply and instead stomped off back to her bedroom, slamming the door for good measure.

* * *

It was hours later when her boyfriend returned and she was still curled up in a tight ball in the middle of their bed, cushioned in their pillows and blankets. Thankfully, the tears had stopped half an hour after Naruto had confronted her, so Itachi wouldn't have been able to tell she'd been crying in the first place. However, he managed to sense that something was wrong and immediately settled into bed beside her, adjusting to her odd position and curling himself around her, breathing out a sigh that tickled the back of her neck.

"I love you."

The words stunned her momentarily. Where had they come from? "I love you, too." She frowned, but didn't turn. "Is something wrong, Itachi?"

He shook his head and Sakura could feel his small smile. "No. I simply wanted to remind you."

The earlier tears threatened to start up once more, but she shut them down and forced herself to toughen up. "That literature class is definitely making you more romantic," she teased.

There was no reply. Just the sound of him sighing again before tightening his hold on her, dragging her body closer to his so that they fit together more snugly.

Was her boyfriend thinking along the same lines as Naruto? Did they both suspect that she was forcing herself to throw up? Sakura couldn't help but frown again. Whether it was true or not wasn't the point. The point was that they didn't trust her enough to know the limitations of her own body – in terms of exhausting herself, of course. Why couldn't they see that this was just another perfectly common symptom of exhaustion? Why did everything have to be such a major deal to them all?

Oh, look. Sakura threw up. She must be bulimic.

Oh, look. Sakura hasn't been sleeping. She must be an insomniac.

Oh, look. Sakura is breaking out. She must not be taking care of herself.

Oh, look. Sakura is worrying about something. She must be having a panic attack.

It was all grinding on her nerves. Every little thing she did was being scrutinised to the point where Sakura felt like she couldn't do anything without being judged. It was ridiculous! They were overreacting.

All those months of being unable to sleep a full night was catching up on her, as well as the fact that she'd been struggling immensely with her assignments and exams, regardless of what Ino had said about being the third smartest in the class. Not only that, but she worked, too. It was bound to catch up on her at some point and right now, her body was running on empty. That was all it was, damn it!

"Calm down, Sakura," Itachi murmured. "Why are you so tense?"

Okay, she would give him that. He wasn't overreacting. Sighing, Sakura willed herself to relax, but it was difficult. "I'm tired of it."

He frowned. She could feel it against her neck. "Of what?"

Turning, she gazed at him seriously. "Of all this attention. Ino embarrassing me in front of your friends. You constantly monitoring my meals – yes, I've noticed that, by the way." She narrowed her eyes when he tried to interrupt, silencing him. "And earlier, Naruto more or less accused me of making myself throw up."

"Do you?"

It felt like she'd been punched in the gut. No, it felt like he had savagely torn into her chest. It was one thing for Naruto to ask such a ridiculous question, but her boyfriend, too?

But Sakura refused to cry, even though she wanted to do nothing but.

She turned her back on him, ignoring his embrace.

"I want to be left alone."

Itachi sat up, grabbing her shoulder to try and force her to look at him, but Sakura refused and shut her eyes, willing away the stinging sensation.

"Sakura?" His voice was quiet and for a fraction of a second, she could have sworn he sounded pained.

She stayed silent. She tried her best to ignore the trembling of her bottom lip and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that there would be a dimple on her chin (something that always happened when she cried, apparently).

"You can't be angry with us for worrying about you," Itachi told her softly.

"No, but I can be angry with you all for making assumptions." Damn it. Why was her voice shaking? Why couldn't it be stronger?

There was a pause in his reply and during that pause, he finally managed to make her turn, though it was only on her back. It seemed staring at the ceiling was better than the wall, to him.

"How can I not?" he questioned. His voice was still soft, however. It was still gentle and considerate and for some reason, it made her angrier. "I can remember how you reacted to both Ino-san's and Hinata-san's appearance-"

Without another word, Sakura roughly shoved him away from her and got out of bed, only pausing to grab a pair of shoes and a jacket before storming out of the bedroom, before storming out of the apartment. She ignored him calling after her. Sakura put her jacket on in rushed movements, no longer able to stop the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and by the time she got to the stairs, her shoes were on, too. It allowed her to hurry down them and out of the main door, hiding down the side of the building when the door reopened only seconds later.

" _Sakura!"_

It was cold out. Cold enough that she could see her own breath. In a bid to remain quiet, Sakura placed a hand over her mouth and shuffled further down the darkened alley. What she needed was space. She needed time to herself to think things through, away from others and their assumptions. Since Sakura knew he would still be looking for her and would no doubt check the alleyway, she moved further back until she was met with a corner and quickly hid behind it. It felt stupid hiding from her own boyfriend, but his words had hurt. To purposely bring up her insecurities to try and…

Wiping at her wet eyes roughly, she turned around and began to walk without any specific destination in mind, putting her hood up as she did so. Time. She needed time. Time to think, to calm down and to rationalise. Time to try and rid herself of the awful sting of betrayal. There were no sounds of her being followed and as Sakura entered a different street, she breathed a deep sigh.

To make things worse, she was supposed to be shopping with Rin tomorrow and she truly believed that she didn't have the energy for it.

The sight of a park entering her line of vision had her heading towards it before turning left down another street. It wasn't the main park of Konoha, where she and Itachi often took walks together. This one was a run-down children's park with rusty old swings, a slide covered in graffiti and a roundabout that had definitely seen better days as it stood lopsidedly on the tarmac. It was completely shrouded in darkness.

In the dark it was intimidating, but at that moment in time, the park was the least of her worries as Sakura picked up her pace and came to a stop in front of a certain house, her hood falling back as she looked up at it.

How long had she been walking for? Had she been on autopilot? Kakashi's apartment wasn't that close to…

The lights were all out and it looked as shitty as ever. In the yard, the grass had grown to an untameable height, easily reaching her chest and the broken gate was hidden somewhere amongst it all.

Sakura could remember the day that it broke.

It had been a quiet day – one she'd spent the majority of reading a maths book. Nothing amazingly entertaining had happened, unless you counted the cat that had brutally taken down a bird right beneath her window. Later into the evening, however, when her father had returned home, he'd been drunk (and more than likely drugged up, too). In his inebriated state, he'd failed to see the gate clearly and had fallen over it spectacularly, breaking it, along with his wrist, in the process.

Oh, how she'd laughed. In order to keep herself silent, Sakura had kept both hands against her mouth and bit her lip so hard that it drew blood. Even now, a small smirk adorned her features before her tongue swept along her bottom lip, trying to see if she could still feel the broken skin. She should have known that it would be long healed by now.

Sakura shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and sighed. The collar of her jacket covered up to her nose if she zipped it all the way up and ducked her head a little, which she was currently doing now to try and fend off the cold winter weather.

What would they be doing right at that moment? Were they in cells, or with the rest of the prisoners? Did they write to each other, like she'd seen in an old movie? How were they treated by the others and did they know why her parents were in there? Were they sober?

Did they ever think of her?

"Sakura-chan?"

The sound of an older woman's voice startled her and she instinctively took a step back, eyes widening.

It was the woman from next door, she realised, but that fear did not subside. She could remember being called out in such a way before, could remember the offers of hot baths, clean clothes and large meals, only to have the door shut in her face not long later. The woman had left her to fend for herself, too frightened by the monster that was Haruno Kizashi to try and help out. She didn't even call somebody to try and help. It had been left to another child to do that.

"Wait!"

But Sakura was already running.

Tears pricked at her eyes, but whether it was from the memories or from the cold wind slapping her in the face head on, she wasn't sure.

She ran and ran and ran until Sakura finally returned to the park, hiding beneath the slide and bringing her knees up to her chin, squeezing her eyes shut. Another memory bombarded her mind. It was the memory of a seven-year-old girl in the exact same position, trembling and alone and scared.

Quiet sobs echoed around the park.

The same. She felt the exact same way all because of their assumptions and inability of listening to her. They were taking away her control in the exact same way as her parents had and it made her fingers twitch, made her mind flash to the one way of bringing back control.

But…

Sakura pressed her face further into her knees, trying her best to muffle her cries.

How much better was her life now? Ignoring the current circumstances, her life was more or less perfect. So what if her parents weren't around? She… She had a loving family and it was something Sakura had always dreamed of having.

So why…

Why did she keep pushing them away?

The sound of a gate, that was in serious need of oiling, opening caught her attention, forcing Sakura to put a hand over her mouth to try and silence herself.

Footsteps.

A small whimper almost left her when she realised they were getting closer.

 _Hidan still wasn't caught…_

When a face suddenly appeared to her left, it was safe to say that Sakura reacted completely without thinking. Her fist clenched before striking, catching the surprise visitor right on the nose. He fell back onto his behind, wincing and holding onto his face.

Her eyes went wide.

"O-Obito!"

"Jeez, Sakura-chan," he whined and rubbed his poor nose. "What was that for?"

Defensively, she snapped in reply, "You snuck up on me."

Just as Obito was about to argue, he suddenly sighed and crawled over to hide beneath the slide with her, though Sakura was willing to bet that they looked ridiculous, since it was way too small to hide the pair of them. The silence that swept over them briefly was uncomfortable and tense and she found herself looking anywhere but at him.

"Do you remember this place?"

Sakura sighed.

Of course she did. It was where Sasuke had introduced her to Kakashi and Obito. It was the day that a door opened for her, granting her freedom and the chance of happiness.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked gently.

"I needed to get away," she responded quietly and glanced up at the night sky. "I ended up here."

The stars were out in the inky night sky, lighting it up ever so slightly with their brightness and accompanying them was a half moon. It didn't do much to add any light to the park, however. There was only one working streetlamp and even then, it was still close to pitch black, making Sakura scold herself for being so reckless. She knew how dangerous the area could be in broad daylight, let alone late at night.

Obito didn't say anything for a while, leading her to look back at him, only to frown to see that his dark eyes were already on her.

"Naruto called me when you left. They're worried about you." He ran a hand through his short hair. "I can see why."

"Don't…" she pleaded with a sigh. "I can't handle any more accusations. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

All he did was lift a single eyebrow.

Like he had mere seconds ago, Sakura ran a hand through her hair in agitation and turned her eyes away. "I've been overworking myself."

"Naruto seems to think you've been making yourself sick."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to remain calm.

"Have you?"

"So what if I have?" Sakura suddenly snapped, her hand coming down onto the tarmac with a muted thud. Pain flared in response, but it was easily ignored due to her anger. "Who's business is it other than my own?"

It stunned her when his arm came around her shoulders, bringing her to him and when Obito pressed his cheek to the top of her head, she felt tears filling her eyes. Her hands came to his chest, intent on pushing him away, but at the last second, they twisted in his shirt and she gritted her teeth.

"I'm not going to ask why," he told her, voice gruff. "Or when it started happening. But I _will_ ask you to speak to someone about it, Sakura."

Even though he told her he wasn't going to ask, Sakura found herself quietly admitting, "I was sick after a night out – really sick, I mean. I don't know why, but… It felt normal. It felt natural to throw up after eating and…"

When she shook her head, unable to continue, Obito sighed. "Are you still doing it now?"

"No," she lied after a short pause.

"Promise me, Sakura," he murmured.

It helped that they weren't face to face, but instead looking ahead of themselves out at the row of houses across from the park, sitting side by side. However, the lack of honorific told her how serious he was, despite the fact they weren't making eye contact.

"…I promise."

"Good. You know that we all care about you. If you're ever struggling, talk to us – or Rin, even. I know you need a woman to talk to about certain things, like with periods and-"

She cut him off, sensing his unease without even trying to. It wasn't exactly hard to miss. If she looked up, she would probably see him blushing, too. "I will."

A pause.

"Obito?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Your nose is bleeding. Please get off me before you stain my jacket."

He pulled away in an instant, his right hand coming up to his nose and Obito pouted when he looked down, only to see blood covering said hand. "Jeez, Sakura-chan! I know I surprised you, but… Aw, c'mon."

His reaction had her laughing, much to his apparent relief.

"Let's head back," Obito told her and stood. He pulled out an old tissue from his pocket and held it to his nose, much to her disgust. It was scrunched up and more than likely well used by now. "They're all worried about you."

* * *

Sakura felt awful when she returned.

Before the door was even fully opened, she was engulfed in a tight embrace. The smell of Naruto's aftershave had her shutting her eyes and returning the hold. In a way, she was still kind of mad at him, but not nearly as much as before. He was worried about her. Had it been the other way around, she would be worried about him, too.

When her eyes reopened, they immediately fell onto Itachi's. There was relief in his eyes, however, she could also see the worry.

"Let go, Naruto," Sakura ordered softly, smiling up at him when he released her. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Reluctantly, Naruto allowed her to go, though she could feel his eyes on her as she entered the bedroom. Itachi was right behind her.

She was so certain that he was going to yell at her and was unwilling to face him, though did so anyway. Eventually, Sakura knew she would have to look her boyfriend in the eye and deal with the consequences of her actions. At the end of the day, she'd run out on him without warning and without telling anyone when she would be home. To make matters worse her phone was still sitting on the bedside table, meaning they wouldn't have been able to contact her, or she them.

However, it definitely was not the reaction she'd been nervously anticipating when the door shut.

Soft lips were against hers, persistent in their movements and urging her to respond, with his hands holding onto her in an almost desperate gesture. She did so without hesitation, feeling unbelievably grateful that she'd been spared from his anger for the time being.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips and shut her eyes at the feeling of his forehead pressing to hers. "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"You had every right to be upset, although I wasn't expecting you to walk out like that."

No, neither had she, in all honesty. "It just feels like…" Sakura sighed and opened her eyes, unable to keep the helpless expression from showing. "Everything is going about a hundred miles a minute and I can't keep up."

Something in her words had him frowning, had him straightening up and regarding her seriously. "How are you feeling mentally, Sakura?"

Mentally…

While she had been focusing on what could have been possibly making her physically ill, she never even considered the fact that it could have been a mental illness. No, wait. She had! In her list of what could possibly be wrong with her, an eating disorder ranked second.

"Tired," Sakura admitted and after a moment, tears filled her eyes. On top of… "Am I sick, Itachi?"

His hand came to the back of her head, tilting it downwards so that he could kiss her forehead. "You haven't seen Tsunade-sama in a while."

"Itachi…"

He sighed, appearing genuinely apologetic. "I am no psychiatrist, Sakura. I can't answer that question for you. The most I can tell you is that you haven't been yourself for a while now. I'm sorry for labelling it as exhaustion or stress when it could possibly be more."

Her stomach plummeted to her feet and the tears fell.


	6. Wake Up!

**Chapter 6 – Wake Up!**

They decided to be daring the next day and skip university. It made her feel awful, because it was the first time Itachi had _ever_ missed something (regarding education, at least). She didn't particularly care about missing her own lectures, but Itachi, on the other hand…

"You can still make it," she whispered into his chest.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

As though the words weren't enough, strong arms tightened around her, tugging Sakura impossibly closer to his body and she shut her eyes in response, savouring the moment. It felt so peaceful and calm, so quiet and beautiful.

They were still in bed despite the fact it was way past eleven now, still curled up in the sheets, holding each other. It had been that way since they woke up and last night had been more or less the same. In his own way, Itachi continuously apologised for not paying more attention to her, whereas she felt overwhelming guilt for _making_ him feel guilty.

Sakura struggled to find the words to tell him it wasn't his fault. Up until her conversation with Obito, she'd refused to see what had been happening as a problem. It was… It was a stress relief. It was control. While everything was piling up on top of her, suffocating her, Sakura had finally found something she had control over. It felt like such a positive thing at the time.

There was no control in university and no control at work. There was no control with the situation regarding Hidan and his whereabouts. There had never been any control while living with her parents. With her body, however, she found that she could control what happened to it. It was all about the control.

Tears filled her eyes, forcing her to squeeze them shut tightly and her body trembled with her sudden, silent sob.

 _She had a problem._

The second it happened, Itachi was turning her around so that she was on her back, laying half on top of her. His arms were still around Sakura, still holding her tightly and his forehead pressed to hers.

"Don't cry," he murmured.

But she couldn't help it. It had been building and building and now the gates were opened, leaving her to cling to him with shaking hands and arms, pulling on his body until he was completely covering hers, crushing him to her. She didn't want Itachi to have to see her in such a pathetic state. She didn't want him to see what she'd been doing to herself. It was inevitable, though, wasn't it?

After a few moments, he sat them both up, but allowed Sakura to keep her face hidden in his shoulder as she sobbed. All the while he rubbed her back soothingly, features pained.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Sitting up and rubbing her dry eyes, Sakura frowned. They were crusty from the tears meaning that, at some point, she must have passed out. Reaching out, she accepted the glass of water gratefully. Even though she wanted to gulp it down, however, she knew it would only upset her stomach and settled on sipping it.

"Better."

Itachi sat down in front of her on the bed, watching her for a moment and under his gaze, she felt uncomfortable. It was the sort of look that pierced straight through her, like he was seeing all of her faults and could see exactly what she was thinking. Then, he sighed.

"You know you can lean on me, Sakura," he told her softly. There was no accusation in his voice, just sadness. "Please don't feel like you are alone."

"I _don't_ ," argued Sakura. "I just… I needed to feel in control of something."

"And forcing yourself to throw up did that?"

It made her feel so ashamed of herself when put like that. When it was spoken out loud, it seemed more real. "…Yes."

There was a sigh during the brief moment where she had to look away from him and also during that moment, Itachi reached out, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was enough to make her glance back at him, albeit reluctantly.

"Do you still agree to speak with Tsunade-sama?"

"And say what, exactly?" she demanded quietly. "'Help, I think I'm bulimic'?"

"Do you think that?"

"Stop asking questions!"

Itachi's hand dropped away from her face. "I don't know what to do in a situation such as this, Sakura. I have been trained to do and be many things, but never this. I'm at a loss of what to do to help you."

"Just be there." Putting her glass down onto the bedside table, Sakura shifted in the bed, trying to get closer to him. Her hands slipped over his shoulders until her arms were wrapping around them. "All you have to do is be there, Itachi."

"I have tried-"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," she said softly. Keeping one knee on one side of his hips, she placed her right knee on the other side, straddling him. "I'm just saying…"

His head tilted backwards and dark eyes met green. "Saying?"

Sakura offered him a small smile. "That maybe we don't focus all our attention on work or university. We've been on one date in the past several months. It's been nearly a month since we last had sex-"

He pulled back, eyes narrowing. "That is by your own choice."

"Because I know how important all of this is to you," Sakura told him. "And because I was _scared_."

The agitated look left him instantly. "Scared?"

"You took my virginity and disappeared the next day, Itachi." She sat down on his lap with an utterly vulnerable look on her face. "I didn't know where you were, or if you were okay, or i-if you needed help-"

"Sakura." His hands came to her face, bringing it closer so that he could press his forehead to hers. "I… thought you didn't want sex because of what you found out about me and my time in ANBU."

He thought she was disgusted with him? She shook her head, horrified. "Don't be stupid!"

"Was it really because you thought I would leave again?"

Just the thought of him leaving had tears threatening to fill her eyes, but she stubbornly held them back. She'd done enough crying to last a life time. Instead, Sakura nodded.

Lips brushed against hers. Gently and lovingly. And when they parted, Itachi sighed. "I would never leave you, Sakura."

"But ANBU-"

Something flashed in his eyes. Something dark and serious. "You are more important to me."

What happened? What was with that look? Did Itachi know something that she didn't? Did it have anything to do with ANBU? It had to, since it wasn't until she mentioned it that he reacted in such a way. But was it worth mentioning? It felt wrong to ask, like it would only cause more problems. She couldn't put it off just because of that, though. That would be the selfish thing to do.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, barely able to make her voice any louder than a whisper.

Much to her relief, Itachi didn't need poking with a stick to give her a reply. It came out in a sigh as he told her, "The leader of ANBU sent an operative here. Kakashi-san bought us some time and stalled him until our date was almost over, meaning it would go uninterrupted."

Her heart felt like it stopped. "They… came here?"

"Yes."

"But… Why? I thought you quit?"

Another sigh and his eyes held a darkness that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. Just looking into that darkness felt suffocating, like she was drowning. "Once you are in ANBU, you never truly leave, Sakura. It is a lifelong commitment-"

"That you didn't want to make!" argued Sakura helplessly. "Your dad forced you into it."

"That doesn't matter to them," he replied softly, his hand stroking her back in an effort to calm her down. It didn't work, but she allowed him to think that it did by doing her best to relax her tensed muscles. "All they are seeing is a skilled operative, who has dangerous knowledge of the organisation, trying to cut his ties with them."

And not only did they have to protect that knowledge, the leader probably didn't want to lose such a strong asset for his damned organisation. After all, he'd sent an entire platoon out to rescue him from the torture that had scarred him so horrifically. Itachi wouldn't say the words, for they would sound much too big-headed and arrogant, but he was powerful and intelligent, more than likely one of the best operatives ANBU had to offer. They wouldn't let someone like him go without a fight.

"What about Kakashi?" she asked. "Won't he get into trouble?"

"Stalling that operative will be the least of his worries."

The expression that he held on his face had her frowning. What else had happened? What had Kakashi done? "What do you mean?"

But Itachi shook his head and sighed again. "It doesn't matter."

"Itachi-"

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked, not even caring about the less than subtle change of subject. "Something small, perhaps?"

She wasn't particularly hungry, but Sakura knew it would make her boyfriend feel better if he saw her eating something, even if it turned out to be half a sandwich. She nodded.

The thought of eating didn't make her stomach turn – it never truly had after the awful hangover, in all honesty. It didn't make her feel disgusted with herself. Food didn't actually make her feel anything. Throwing up, on the other hand, gave her a sense of… Well, like she'd been telling Itachi, it made her feel like she was finally in control of something.

"What would you like?" His hand was still stroking her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"A sandwich?" Why it was said like a question, Sakura wasn't too sure.

He nodded and leaned down, kissing her chastely before easily moving her off his lap and onto the bed, standing and leaving the room. The door remained open behind him, considering it was just the two of them (and Pakkun) in the apartment.

She sat up and rested her back on the headboard of the bed, only to frown and fix a pillow behind herself to make it more comfortable. Metal frame, with all the fancy twists and turns. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to lean back on. Sitting up allowed her to see her reflection in the dressing table opposite her bed, where her large vanity mirror was set. What she saw wasn't pretty as a girl with a sallow complexion and dark circles surrounding her eyes stared back blankly. Lifting a hand to her face, Sakura probed the breakout on her chin.

 _No wonder he hasn't been pestering you for sex, like any ordinary guy in a normal relationship would._

Her hand dropped to the bed. There were at least three spots on her chin, along with one on her cheek and another between her eyebrows. No, there was none of that sunken cheekbones or dull, lank hair. There was also no inescapable bad breath, or brittle nails. The damage because of her actions was only superficial… for now. A proper diet, more sleep and a decent moisturiser would do her skin a world of good. Nonetheless, it was still disgusting to look at and her eyes immediately slipped away from the sight.

 _How can he even stand to look at you, let alone make love to you?_

The door being pushed further open when Itachi returned captured her attention, thankfully taking it away from the unrelenting questions. In his hands was a single plate, but even from her seated position on the bed, Sakura was able to see the piles of sandwiches.

There must have been a certain expression on her face, or he must have noticed her staring, because he told her, "It is not only for you."

"I wouldn't complain if it was," she lied.

Itachi was disbelieving, but he didn't say anything about it and instead sat down on his side of the bed, making sure the covers were beneath them. Like any normal person, he absolutely despised having crumbs in the bed, though took it up a notch by changing the bed sheets should he find any, instead of simply brushing them out.

"Would you like the television on?"

She'd never liked eating in silence, so nodded and held the plate as Itachi went about switching on the television and finding something for them to watch. There were two different kinds of sandwiches: some chicken, some cheese, though obviously never mixed together.

"Have whichever one you want," he murmured, reaching for a cheese sandwich once the programme was decided.

It seemed to be a show about detectives going about their daily duties – well, the more exciting duties, anyway. They'd tuned in just in time to see a large group of policeman burst into an apartment with guns at the ready and behind them, stood two detectives. Hands shoved in their pockets and grim expressions on their faces, they stared ahead of themselves stoically, muttering to one another under their breaths.

Sakura took the chicken sandwich and nibbled at it. Cheese had never been a favourite of hers since the flavour wasn't something she enjoyed personally. Chicken, on the other hand, was bland and simple. It was easy on the stomach. Like she was trying to prove a point, once the first half of the sandwich was devoured, Sakura took the other half, though ate even slower this time. Itachi had already finished his two whole sandwiches.

She grimaced suddenly.

Itachi frowned, noticing it out of the corner of his eye. "Sakura?"

"Did you put butter on this?" she asked, dropping the sandwich to the plate.

"You always have butter on your sandwiches," he said it like it was obvious. "Even when it is fish or chicken."

That may have been true, but still… The combination sickened her. Somehow, she hadn't even noticed it for the first half of the sandwich, but now she did and it turned her stomach.

"I can make you another if-"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm full now, anyway. Thanks, though."

"Sakura, you-"

"Please don't, Itachi." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I've eaten."

He remained silent, but she knew he was against her decision to stop eating.

* * *

" _Ah, Rin. Can I help you?"_

Sakura sat up in her bed, eyes widening.

" _Good afternoon, Kakashi. Have you just come home from work?"_

No…

" _No, I just enjoy role playing in the uniform every now and then."_

" _Don't be so crass."_

" _Don't pretend it's not what you and Obito get up to every now and then."_

She didn't even bother trying to listen to more of the conversation, especially as she heard footsteps going in the direction of the living room. They had to go by her bedroom first, which was the only reason why she heard them. She could only make out one set of footsteps, but Sakura brushed it off as Kakashi knowing all the creaky floorboards like Itachi did. Funny how she never noticed that before Itachi moved in.

Glancing to Itachi's side of the bed, she bit her lip. It had been mere minutes since he left, intent on going grocery shopping for them all. After all, Kakashi had been at work all day and nobody trusted Naruto with the shopping, so he felt it was only fair that he did something. Sakura hadn't agreed, wanting to stay in bed, which Itachi reluctantly accepted.

More importantly… Why was Rin turning up so suddenly?

Shit!

Shopping.

They were supposed to go dress shopping today after she had finished university, which would have been almost ten minutes ago now. It would have taken Sakura an extra half an hour to get home, forty minutes altogether. It didn't make sense why Rin would come so early. Then again, she'd told Sakura she would pick her up from university.

Damn it.

Did Obito tell her what had happened last night? Did he tell her about what she'd told him? In the bed sheets, her hands balled into fists. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to go out. She didn't want to leave her bedroom.

 _Look at the state of you._

Her heart was beginning to race and her breathing quickened when there was a sudden knock on her bedroom door, making her jump.

" _Sakura, are you awake? Rin is waiting for you."_

A pain in her chest began to make itself known and as realisation sunk in, Sakura looked down at her trembling hands, once more clenching them into fists to try and stop the shaking. It didn't work. Why wouldn't it work?

Another knock. " _Sakura?"_

There wasn't a chance in replying, not when she was struggling to breathe. Sucking in large gulps of breath, she fought hard, trying to control herself, trying to overcome her sudden panic attack, but it appeared useless. How long had it been since her last panic attack? How long had it been since it sprung on her so abruptly and without warning? She squeezed her eyes shut and did her best to block out the ringing in her ears, but when her eyes reopened, her head spun.

Control.

She needed control.

 _She needed control!_

Stumbling to her feet, she yanked open the door and made her way to the bathroom, ignoring Kakashi as he stared after her in confusion.

"Shower," she managed to mutter before shutting the bathroom door.

It took her several moments to manage to switch on the shower and Sakura applauded herself when she did. It was rare to be able to have so much control over her movements while in the middle of a panic attack. The second the shower was on, however, she was leaning over the toilet, only hesitating for a moment before her fingers were forcing their way into her mouth, down her throat and causing her entire body to convulse as it responded immediately to the intrusion.

Control.

She needed control.

Relief overwhelmed her as she got the response she'd been hoping for, as she fell to her knees in front of the toilet, clutching at the porcelain. The sound of the water hitting the bathtub drowned out her retching, masking it was ease. It was only once the vomiting stopped that Sakura fell back against the bath, head in her hands and elbows on her bent knees. The panic was subsiding. She had brought back control. She was fine.

It was all going to be okay now.

She was going to be fine.

* * *

"You took your time," Kakashi accused.

"Well I had to make sure I was presentable," retorted Sakura before smiling at Rin. "Are you ready to go?"

An hour had dragged by since her minor slip up in the bathroom and during that time, she'd washed, dried her hair and managed to apply some makeup in order to hide her haggard and spotty complexion. Sakura was actually proud of herself for managing to hide them so well. They were only noticeable if you really looked for them.

"Actually, Sakura-chan…" Rin stood up and smiled apologetically. "I was hoping we could sit in today and go over some of the wedding plans."

More relief washed over her and Sakura couldn't have hidden it even if she'd tried. "Sure!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." Kakashi dragged himself off the sofa. "Pakkun is at the groomer's and it's about time I picked him up."

That explained why neither of them knew about her panic attack, she assumed. Pakkun was the one who sensed them, who could tell when one was building and when it was about to happen. Since he was off getting spoiled in a dog grooming salon, they wouldn't have noticed a thing, especially since Kakashi only saw her for a brief second before she disappeared again. Good. That was good. It meant nobody had to know about her slip.

"There's so much to discuss," Rin gushed and sat back down, reaching for her bag as she pulled out a large scrapbook. "I've called your friend, the one with the flower shop, to help with the flower arrangements."

Wait… Ino was coming?

At the sound of a single knock on the door, followed by it being opened, Sakura sighed. Yes, that was definitely Ino. Nobody else would have had the audacity to do something like that. Even Sasuke waited until somebody answered the door before inviting himself inside.

Kakashi also sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I suppose I'll meet Obito after."

Rin waved him off distractedly. "He's at the house."

This time, he sighed dejectedly and left the apartment, dragging his feet behind himself and barely acknowledging Ino, who merely rolled her eyes at his dramatics. At her entrance, Sakura didn't fail to notice the sway in her hips, which were accentuated by her high waist jeans, or the flowing of her long, platinum hair, as it had been left down.

"So, I heard you need my expertise?" she questioned with a smug smirk.

"Hardly expertise when you're simply telling Rin-san what Yamanaka's Flower Shop has to offer."

"Don't think you're forgiven yet, Sakura!" Ino snapped in return before then smiling down at Rin, sitting by her side. "Set me a task and I'll do my best."

Sakura looked around the room, trying to find an escape. It was difficult being in there when all she wanted was to be left alone, when she simply wanted to stay in bed and sleep. Once she found an escape, she asked, "Do either of you want a drink?"

They nodded, telling her what they wanted and thanking her.

She entered the kitchen, leaning against the counter and breathing out deeply. Control… she had it. She was going to be fine. There was no illness, just a need for control and if it managed to calm her panic (which surprised her greatly), then that was even better, right?

They wouldn't miss her any time soon, Sakura decided and realising that, she took the time to guzzle down two glasses of water, trying to soothe the ache in her throat. The longer she could stay away for, the better, in her eyes. Turning, she leaned back against the counter, her fingers running along the edges of it. It was in that exact spot that Itachi had taken her, when he had shown a great amount of appreciation to her body. Since then, there had been nothing. Sakura's hands dropped to her side and she bit her lip.

Grabbing an extra two glasses, she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two cans, soon going onto emptying their contents into the glasses. Next, she reached for the ice, dropping three ice cubes into each of the glasses and watching how the liquid fizzed in response.

It was fifteen minutes later when Rin came looking for her, frowning as she followed Sakura's earlier exit into the kitchen. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I was just having a glass of water. Did I take too long?"

"It's fine." Rin shook her head, but the failed attempt of a smile didn't reach her eyes. "You seem tired, though."

"I'm fine," Sakura told her, sounding more firm than she'd been hoping. Grabbing the two drinks that had been ready for at least five minutes already, she left the kitchen and made her way towards the living room. "I had plenty of sleep last night."

Rin was right on her heels, making her scowl, but she held back anger. "Sakura-chan?"

Control…

Get it back.

"I said I'm fine." Again, her voice was firm, even though she didn't feel it.

"Are you, though?" Ino was already standing as they entered the living room. Hands on hips and an expression that seemed fitting for battle, she then asked, "You look like you're about to fall apart."

No, she wasn't. She was in control. She was fine. "Here's your diet coke." Sakura placed the glasses down onto the coffee table, trying to control her breathing. "And here's your coke, Rin-san."

She stood up too quickly, however, and Sakura cursed herself as she staggered backwards, her head blaring as the room suddenly began spinning.

And then her legs gave out on her, just like consciousness did.

"Sakura!" she heard Ino shriek.

* * *

"-coming to!"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?"

What…

Why was she on the floor? Sakura frowned and tried to sit up, tried to look around, but Rin kept her down, telling her that it would be better to take things slowly. Ino was saying something to the older woman, saying it too quietly for her to pick up in her fuzzy mind. Whatever it was, it was enough to worry Rin, for she suddenly paled and stared down at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" she questioned lowly, now looking back to Ino.

"Yeah." Ino nodded quickly. "For quite a while now. Do you think she's… Maybe she's…?"

"Obito was saying something about it last night," she replied, voice serious. "Keep Sakura-chan in that position, okay? I'll be back in ten minutes."

"What?" the blonde screeched. "You can't leave me alone with her. What do I do?" Despite her words, Ino's hands took over Rin's previous placing, keeping Sakura in the recovery position. "Rin-san!"

"Trust me." Rin grabbed her bag and all but ran out of the apartment.

"Ino…"

"Stay still, please, Sakura."

There was a no nonsense tone to Ino's voice now and it forced her to follow her orders, even though she wanted nothing more than to stand up. There was no control. It had been stripped away from her yet again, leaving her helpless and defenceless. She needed control. She felt like a lost, defenceless child all over again and it made tears of frustration fill her eyes, but Sakura simply shut them, hiding the tears from her best friend.

"Why have you done this to yourself?" Ino whispered suddenly, one of her hands leaving Sakura's body and coming up to her hair, gently brushing it away from her features. "You don't need to change anything, Sakura. You're already beautiful."

Stupid… What made her think it was because of her appearance? It had nothing to do with that. Did it? Sure, it upset her every now and then to see how awful her skin was becoming, but that was only a small side effect of gaining control of her own body and emotions.

A drop of water splashed on her face and Sakura's eyes snapped open, immediately darting to Ino's and they only widened further at the pain on her features, at the tears in her eyes. Her teeth were gritted and her upper lip curled as Ino fought hard for composure, but it seemed to keep slipping away from her every time she grasped it.

"You're such an idiot…" Ino muttered and like Sakura had moments ago, she squeezed her eyes shut. "You're such a beautiful idiot!"

"Ino-"

"Look at what you're doing to yourself," she demanded and opened her stunningly blue eyes. Somehow they appeared to be even brighter, though that was more than likely due to the tears. "The appearance is one thing, but you're passing out now, Sakura. You're already tiny! Your body can't handle this sort of strain."

Already tiny. Was that supposed to be some kind of backwards compliment? Was that supposed to make her feel better? Why did everyone assume that it was because of her appearance? If she didn't have a complex before, then she certainly was going to have one soon.

The hand was once more brushing through her hair. "Please stop, Sakura. Please don't do this to yourself."

Once again, Sakura tried to sit up and after a moment of debating it, Ino moved with her, aiding her in leaning against the sofa. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind was still rather disoriented, but not as badly as it had been when she first woke up. Gradually, she was becoming more alert and was able to focus on her surroundings.

"How long have I been out for?"

"About five minutes," replied Ino and then she sighed. "Shit, Sakura. You really scared me."

And as her eyes drifted back to the blonde's, she felt guilt gnaw at her. Ino was pale and her blue eyes were still teary, the mascara having formed dark circles under her eyes and ran down her cheeks. It was obvious that she was shaken up by what had happened only five minutes ago and something nagged at the back of Sakura's mind, telling her that she had every reason for feeling that way. She knew how it felt, too. Somehow, she knew.

"You just… You went down! One moment you were talking to me and the next you're on the floor and I-" She shook her head, blonde hair swishing about as she did so. "I was so scared. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

How dramatic-

Before she even realised what was happening, a horrifying memory caused her to suck in a sharp breath, made her cower against the sofa as her hands fell to the ground loudly, clenching tightly into fists. She couldn't hear Ino as the other girl tried to find out what was wrong. She couldn't hear her trying to comfort her.

 _Wake up, Mama!_

Green eyes squeezed shut.

 _Mama, wake up. Please, I'm hungry._

Oh Gods, up until that moment, she hadn't even been able to remember what had happened, but now it was there and it felt like Sakura could remember everything about the moment.

She'd been four years old when it happened.

* * *

 _Entering the kitchen with a pout, Sakura looked around, frowning to herself when she found that her mother wasn't in there like she usually was. Instead of being dismayed or troubling her, she plodded over to the small, round table, her little hands grasping at the wood tightly as she tried to lift herself onto it. It threatened to topple, causing her to fall back onto her behind and wince. Stupid hard floor. She hated it._

 _She knew not to cry, though. They didn't like it when she cried._

 _Frustrated, Sakura then gritted her teeth and fought hard with the chair, forcing it back and after moving it a good few inches, she smiled, feeling proud of herself._

 _However, her efforts were wasted as she climbed atop it and realised there was nothing for her to eat on the table. Her pout increased and she dropped onto her still sore bottom, sliding off the chair._

" _Mama?"_

 _No answer._

 _Was she home alone again?_

 _The first time it happened, Sakura hadn't been sure what to do with herself. At home there wasn't much to do other than play with something she would find on the smelly carpets. Remotes could be entertaining because they changed the television when she pressed certain buttons, but her father didn't like it when she played with them. He was mean and preferred to keep them to himself and shouted if he saw her with one._

 _The sound of the television caught Sakura's attention and she made her way into the living room, peeking around the door before she entered it fully. Again, her mother was nowhere to be seen. But why was the television on, then? If neither of them were watching it, then they didn't have it on, even if she wanted to use it._

 _Her hand rested on the back of the sofa, having gotten used to the horrible feeling of the cheap suede effect long ago. It didn't mean she liked it, but Sakura needed to find her balance momentarily._

" _Mama?" she called out again, this time louder._

 _There was still no reply._

 _Tears filled Sakura's eyes._

 _She didn't like being home alone. The house was scary and creaky and she couldn't reach any of the lights for when it got dark. It was even scarier when it was dark because she would hear many strange noises, but wouldn't be able to pinpoint their locations. The shadows scared her, too. They were always moving ominously, especially the ones that came from outside. If they were both out, then there was no hope in feeding her growling stomach and it meant being left alone in the dark again._

 _Just as she was about to go look somewhere else for her mother, Sakura heard a strangled sound, one that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end for reasons she couldn't even understand. So, with a frown, she tottered forward and her frown only deepened at the sight of her mother sprawled out onto the floor._

 _She was laying on her stomach and the side of her face was pressed into the carpet, making Sakura wrinkle her nose in disgust. How could she stand that? The carpet had always smelled funny, like people had gone to the bathroom on it or threw up on it._

 _What a funny place to sleep, though. Sakura was never allowed in their bedroom, for they shouted at her for just going near it, but she was certain that they had a bed. It was a big bed from the few glimpses she'd seen of it. A lot bigger than hers._

" _Mama, I'm hungry."_

 _When there was no reply, Sakura walked over to her mother and tried shaking her awake, but there was no reply. She frowned again. Why wasn't she waking up?_

 _Glancing around the living room like her father was about to pop out of nowhere, Sakura stole a glimpse of shiny metal on the coffee table. Intrigued, she walked over to it, tilting her head to the side as she picked it up and examined it. It was long and pointy at one end, but the other end was pushy, letting her pull some kind of object in and out of it._

 _The first time she tried it, she was startled by the single drop of liquid, but every other time, nothing came out._

Weird _, she thought and tossed it onto the floor, going back to her mother._

" _Mama, wake up. I'm hungry!"_

 _Why was she sleeping? Why was she ignoring her? Sakura fell to her knees and shook her mother more roughly, uncaring of the consequences and when she still wouldn't wake, tears filled her eyes._

" _Mama!"_

* * *

"Sakura!"

"She overdosed," Sakura breathed, hands seeking Ino's without her permission, but the blonde didn't comment and allowed her to hold onto them tightly. "Mom was sleeping on the carpet and I was hungry and Dad came home and he was angry and-"

"Breathe, Sakura." Blue eyes were wide and the horror was obvious, but she wasn't looking at Ino. Her eyes were sightlessly staring ahead of herself. "It's okay, you're not with them now."

She had overdosed and Sakura had been playing with the needles like they were a child's toy. Anything could have happened. They could have made her so sick! But her mother hadn't cared about that when she injected that vile stuff into her system, when she injected far too much and passed out until Kizashi returned and threw cold water over her, moving far too quickly for Sakura's young eyes to follow.

It had been scary, that much she could remember. When he had returned, he'd paused in the doorway for all of five seconds before lunging over the sofa, shaking and slapping Mebuki to try and wake her. That was when Sakura started to cry, thinking that he was hurting her, but Kizashi had pushed her away, telling her to fuck off and get out of his way before he dragged her mother upstairs and out of sight.

"You're okay," Ino repeated. Moving so that she was in front of her, she grabbed Sakura's face, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Focus on me, Sakura. You're here with me, not them."

"I was four," she whispered. "I was four when she overdosed the first time."

"The first time…" Blue eyes shut and Ino pulled her into a tight embrace. "Gods, Sakura."

"I don't know why I couldn't remember," Sakura stated plainly. "It just… vanished from my mind until now."

"Sometimes we block out the memories that cause us pain."

The new, softly spoken voice startled her, making her eyes snap up from Ino's shoulder and to the figure standing in the doorway, but seeing Rin had Sakura relaxing ever so slightly. The brunette entered the living room, placing her bag down by the door. There was another in her hands, though none of them paid it any mind.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I borrowed your keys to get back into the building." She shook her head, silently telling her it was fine. "How are you feeling? Did you hurt your head when you fainted?" Another shake of the head. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Putting the glasses onto the coffee table."

Rin nodded, half relieved. "Do you remember what we were talking about?"

"…My appearance." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes lowered to the ground again when Ino pulled away, regarding her seriously.

The older woman sighed and knelt down beside them both, her expression just as serious as Ino's suddenly was and it put Sakura on edge. No, not on edge, but it made her uncomfortable. So much so that she wanted to ask them to leave. Could she even do that? Was she allowed to tell one of Kakashi's closest friends to leave?

"Listen, Sakura-chan. Itachi-san will be home shortly and I want you to do something for me before he does."

She frowned and looked between the two. Clearly Ino knew what it was Rin wanted her to do, because she wasn't demanding any answers and continued to stare at her. It was an intimidating stare, one that made Sakura feel like she'd gone back a few years, back to before she'd met Ino and had been harassed by bullies.

Itachi…

Where was he? He was only supposed to be grocery shopping and they didn't need that much, in all honesty. "Where is he?"

"Your phone was going off earlier," Ino told her. "You were in the kitchen, though. Apparently there's been some kind of accident downtown and the route the bus usually takes has been changed. I'd say it'd add a good twenty minutes to the journey each way."

Damn, poor Itachi. It was bad enough he would be on the bus, alone, with their shopping, but now he had to suffer through an extra forty minutes altogether (if the traffic wasn't bad) worth of travelling. Saying that, though, if Sakura was working it out correctly, then he was supposed to be home within the next ten minutes or so.

She needed to clean herself up.

Using the sofa as support, Sakura managed to pull herself to her feet, taking a few moments to make sure she had her balance. At the same time, the other two women shot up, hovering over her and it was only then that Sakura heard the rustling of a plastic carrier bag.

Frowning, she asked Rin, "What did you want me to do?"

The other two exchanged glances once more before Ino told her, "It's just precautionary."

Her guards began to shoot up around her and Sakura took an uneasy step backwards. "What is?"

"This," Rin told her quietly as she reached into the bag, holding up the item she had bought.

In an instant, Sakura barked out a loud laugh, startling them both, before she shook her head. Oh, that was hilarious. Were they trying to bring on another fucking panic attack? Were they trying to terrify her beyond belief? Was it some kind of sick joke?

"Sakura, it's just to rule out-"

"We're careful!" she snapped as anger took over her disbelief. "Hell, it's been over a month since we last had sex," Sakura admitted and had she not been so furious, she would have been blushing with embarrassment. "Not only do we use condoms, but I'm on the pill, too."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Ino replied haughtily. "Get in that bathroom, pee on the damn stick and then bring it back to us."

She glared at the box in Rin's hands, refusing to move an inch. Eventually, even Rin lost her patience and shoved it into Sakura's hands, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Now, Sakura-chan," she spoke with a tone that told them she was not messing around. "Or we can do this when Itachi-san returns. It is your choice."

"I was _forcing_ myself to throw up," Sakura replied coldly, her admission causing Ino to glance away from her with a saddened expression. "I'm not pregnant."

"That may be so, but usually, the symptoms you're currently showing do not show until later on," Rin told her seriously. "Go and take the pregnancy test, Sakura-chan."

There was no use in arguing, was there? And by taking the stupid test, she would be proving them wrong. After all, there was no way in hell that she was pregnant! Even if they happened to forget a condom (which was incredibly rare to happen, since they hardly ever had sex), Sakura was still taking the pill every damn day. Pointless, in her eyes, considering they didn't have sex. Several times she'd been tempted to quit taking it.

Huffing, she turned on her heel and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself firmly. Sakura wasted no time in getting down to business, briefly reading through the instructions before doing so. It said it was best to take the test in the morning, when she had just woken up and it was best not to drink more than what she usually would. Would it mess with the test if she didn't follow the warnings? She'd drunk two pint glasses of water before passing out, after all.

Once it was done, Sakura washed her hands and put the lid back onto the stick, re-entering the living room.

Ino was back on her feet, features anxious. "Well?"

"It's not done yet." She placed it down onto the coffee table where they would all be able to see it.

There was no nervousness of anxiousness. Sakura knew that it was going to come back negative. Her last period was two weeks ago and it had been bang on time, lasting the same amount of time as it always did.

She glanced at the clock. The only thing she _was_ nervous about was Itachi's return. If he returned while the test was still doing its thing, then there was no telling how he would react. Sakura could still remember their conversation, the one they shared just before their improvised party for him – The White Party. Eventually, he was going to want kids and marriage. Marriage, she supposed she wouldn't mind if it was with him, but children? With her past? She just… couldn't. She didn't want them.

Rin looked to the clock and then to Sakura, raising a brow. "It's been two minutes, Sakura-chan."

Sensing her sudden hesitancy, Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Want me to look for you?"

She could only nod and despite believing she wasn't nervous about the test before, Sakura now couldn't even bring herself to look at it.

 _It can't be positive._

There was a pause, but Ino masked her expression with ease, looking up at Rin. "Sakura…" She sighed, already able to sense her mood. "You're going to be a mom."

 _See, it was neg-_

No.

No!

"What?"

"You're pregnant, Sakura-chan," Rin confirmed for her after reading the pregnancy test. "You and Itachi-san are going to have-"

"No, it's not right!" Sakura yelled as panic began to wash over her for the second time that day. "There's no way it's right."

"Sakura-chan…" Rin's eyes were wide and she raised her hands, trying to calm her down.

But she shook her head, tears forming. "I can't, Rin-san. I can't be pregnant."

The sound of keys clattering onto the ground had the tears falling and Sakura gave the two women a hopeless look, one Ino sadly nodded her head to.

"…Pregnant?" Itachi repeated softly.

* * *

 **A/N - Hmmm, I'm not sure that I like this chapter. It feels rushed, or like I'm not being descriptive enough. Honestly, I struggle at times to be descriptive in situations where I'm trying to build the tension.**


	7. My Decision

**Chapter 7 – My Decision**

"Pregnant," Itachi repeated a second time.

Slowly, her boyfriend placed the grocery bags down to the ground and picked his keys up. There were four bags in total, but they were large ones. Sakura knew how much would be in them and she wished he had paid for a taxi instead of struggling on the bus with them.

"Rin-san, Ino-san, I would appreciate a moment alone with Sakura."

He stepped to the side, freeing the exit and watching them expectantly. Even though it hadn't been worded as one, they all knew it was an order to leave them alone. Sakura almost wanted to beg for them to stay. How was he going to respond to the supposed pregnancy? What if the test was wrong? It happened, right? There had been tests in the past that told people they were or weren't pregnant, only for the total opposite to be found out not too long later. Sakura breathed out deeply. Hopefully, it was one of those cases.

She just couldn't be pregnant.

Wiping under her eyes, she watched helplessly as Ino and Rin gathered their things and headed out, sending her apologetic glances as they did so.

"We should sit down, Sakura," he murmured while shutting the front door.

She took a step forward, reaching for the bags. "But the groceries will-"

"Sakura."

Her back straightened and she yanked her hands back to herself like she'd been about to touch something that would scald her.

"Sit with me."

When he held out his hand to her, Sakura took it, allowing Itachi to guide her over to the sofa, allowing him to sit her down. He sat close by her side, the pair of them regarding the test laying before them on the table. Neither could deny the plus sign, the one that signified it was positive. Sakura breathed in deeply through her nose, willing her anxiety to take it down a notch, if only for the duration of the conversation. She needed a clear head to fully think about what they were going to do.

"You're sweating," Itachi commented and frowned. Turning her hand in his, his fingers sought out her pulse and his frown only deepened. "Your pulse is erratic. Sakura, did you have a panic attack?"

"Earlier." She couldn't lie to him about it.

"Then why are you-"

"Because I'm still panicking now."

Fingers laced through hers and Itachi brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it.

This time, she was the one who frowned. "You're not angry."

Itachi genuinely appeared confused as he shook his head. "Of course not. This child is _our_ child – there is no logical reason for me to be angry."

 _He wanted to be a dad_.

It must have clicked for him, because the confusion left his features. "You don't want a child."

No shit! "I-I'm only eighteen, Itachi!"

He looked away and it absolutely floored her when he did. Never before had Itachi ever backed down in such a way. Moments later and Sakura realised it was because he was guarding his emotions. She could feel the walls around his heart increasing in strength.

"I'm barely coping as it is!" she cried and tears filled her eyes. "It's already so difficult with work and university and… I can't see me being able to handle a baby, too."

Itachi still wouldn't look at her and the hold he'd had on her hand loosened. "You should have said something if you were finding it all to be too much."

Finally, the tears fell. "I didn't want to disappoint anyone."

"Why-" he cut himself off when his eyes met hers and Itachi sighed, reaching out to her and bringing her close. "You could never disappoint me, Sakura."

"You're disappointed now," she sobbed into his chest.

"I grew excited at the thought of having a family with you," he told her honestly. Shutting his eyes, he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I told you before: I want to settle down, but that doesn't mean having children. However, I am not against them, either."

Guilt almost swallowed her whole and she kept her face hidden in his chest, trying to ignore the sobs that were overwhelming her. "I can't be a mom," Sakura admitted brokenly. "I can't. I don't… know how to be."

Itachi frowned. "I don't know how to be a father."

"Then what chance to we have?" she snapped. Frustration was swelling in her chest, it was causing her stomach to twist sharply and her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists. "How can you even think that we'll be good enough for it?"

A softened expression took over his frown and he smiled tenderly at her. Had the worry she was experiencing not been so great, so heavy on her chest, then it would have warmed her and made Sakura want to lean into him.

"We will learn together," Itachi told her.

"What do I have to learn from?" Sakura shot to her feet, ripping her hands free of his and running them through her hair. "Two addicts who saw me as nothing more than the money for their next fix. They wanted nothing to do with me and they made it obvious with how they treated me. How am I supposed to act with a child?"

"Sakura, please calm-"

" _Don't_ tell me to calm down!"

His mouth set into a thin line.

"This is a baby, Itachi. A baby! What the hell are we supposed to do with that?"

"What are we supposed to do with that?" he repeated and the frown returned, like her words had stung or offended him. "This is our child, Sakura, not a pile of rubbish."

His reply made her pause, eyes widening a fraction in shock, before she rubbed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Itachi. I didn't mean…" Sakura shook her head and her lips turned down at the corners. "I'm just not ready for a child."

"Please do not make any rash decisions," he quietly pleaded. "This child is as much my child as it is yours."

"I won't have an abortion, if that's what you're insinuating," Sakura stated as she sat back down beside him. "It's not their fault why I don't want kids, just like it's not their fault why they even exist. I can't deny them a chance at life just because I don't want to be a parent."

Much to her surprise, his eyes shut and he breathed out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Sakura."

Why was he thanking her? Had Itachi honestly believed, for even a second, that she would consider an abortion? No, she wasn't entirely against it, because if a woman was raped and became pregnant, then she had every right to abort that child. However, Sakura secretly wished that those women endured just that little bit longer, just to carry to full term and give birth. After that, the child could be taken away to live with a family who could cherish them and raise them properly.

She bit her lip and looked away from her boyfriend.

For now, she would keep the option of having the child adopted to herself.

* * *

"We will keep it to ourselves for now," Itachi murmured as he entered the bedroom. "Tell only those who are closest to us."

About an hour ago, Sakura had left him in the living room, claiming that she needed a nap. It had been a stressful day, she told him. Sleep would not come to her, though, no matter how hard to tried. Itachi was probably checking on her, since he had silently opened the door and looked in, only to fully enter when he spotted her staring into space, huddled up beneath the covers.

Pregnant.

Pregnant at eighteen.

That was something she had believed she'd never do. When had they been careless? The last time they'd had sex was in the kitchen and against the counter, but even then, she had been on the pill. It was supposed to be ninety-nine percent effective! It was just her luck that she would be the one percent chance.

Either way, Sakura was in a state of numbed shock and she wasn't entirely sure on what to do with herself. It didn't feel like it was real. The thought of something growing inside of her, sharing her life, was surreal. It just couldn't be true. The pregnancy test had to be wrong. That could happen, right?

The edge of the bed dipped and Sakura glanced up at her boyfriend, frowning softly and nodding once. She'd forgotten to reply to him, but it seemed fair to her – keeping the baby a secret, she meant. Including others, at such a messy stage, wasn't ideal and for the time being, Sakura would rather they didn't know about how she'd messed up.

"My mom…" Sakura's eyes dropped to the covers, taking note in the flowery pattern. Not once had Itachi complained about how feminine they were. "She was pregnant at eighteen, too."

"You're nothing like her, Sakura," Itachi replied quietly and he shifted so that he was laying down beside her, face to face and so close that she could feel his breath. "You don't have to struggle with this by yourself."

It broke her heart that he was begging, in his own way, for her to reconsider. Reconsider what, exactly, she wasn't too sure. Her view on the child? Well, fetus would be the correct term, wouldn't it? Was it even alive yet? Could it feel? Was it conscious? Her class had yet to cover pregnancy.

Sakura continued to be unable to meet her boyfriend's eyes. "Would you leave me if I can't love it?"

His breath left him harshly before Itachi reached out, pulling her to him just as the tears began to fall.

She couldn't help but ask. He seemed to be all for keeping the child and raising it, however, she couldn't say the same. Sakura didn't want a child. There was none of that heart-warming, stomach flipping excitement at the thought of carrying his baby. All Sakura could feel was fear, uncertainty and anger. What would that mean for them? Where would that leave them? What would it do to their relationship?

"I love you, Sakura." His voice was serious yet laced with warmth. "Nothing will ever be able to change that. Yes, I would like the chance to get to know our child and I would enjoy being a father, but I never, for one second, want you to feel unhappy." Hands cupped her cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet as Itachi regarded her with a frown. "You _are_ my life, Sakura."

But the child would be _his_. Sakura had seen the way he acted with Sasuke and how he taught him right from wrong. She had seen the look of unconditional love in his eyes and she knew that it would be even stronger for his child. How was she supposed to compete with that? If she couldn't love it, if she ended up in the same position as her mother, then Sakura knew he would disappear from her life. He would take the child and leave.

Keeping a child simply for the sake of not wanting to be alone was a mistake, though. She didn't need lecturing on that. Having a child and forcing herself to love it would not change anything and Itachi would know in a second if her emotions were forced.

Oh, Gods. What was she supposed to do? Abortion was out of the question. Like she'd told Itachi: it wasn't the child's fault why she was against being a mother, or why she was _afraid_ of being a mother. She couldn't deny it a chance at life. But… It wouldn't have a chance at life with her. It would be stuck in the same cycle as herself and-

"Sakura."

Wide, tear filled green eyes snapped to dark.

"I will not force you to keep the child, but please don't immediately assume you can't love it." His forehead pressed to hers and he sighed. "I already know I will love it, for it will be _your_ child."

That was what scared her so much.

* * *

" _Seriously?"_

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I mean it, Ino. Nobody can know."

Trying to talk Ino into keeping something as big as a pregnancy a secret, was close to impossible. It was like offering up a huge, juicy steak to a starving lion and telling it not to eat it.

" _Fine_ ," she agreed with surprising ease and it made her pause, frowning. " _But on one condition."_

There had to be a catch, of course. She should have known. "What's the condition?"

" _I get to be Godmother."_

Her heart skipped a beat and Sakura could have sworn she suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. Fear gripped at her tightly as she wondered how Ino would react to the thought of her possibly having the child adopted. The blonde would argue and would fight against her decision, would do her best to change her mind.

Sakura swallowed. "Sure."

She pulled the phone away from her ear at the answering squeal, but soon brought it back when she heard Ino speaking once more. " _You know what this means, right?"_

"What?"

" _Baby shopping!"_ she gushed and it sounded like she was typing away at her computer. " _We have to make sure the nursery is the best damn nursery in all of Konoha and then the clothes-"_

"It's not even born yet," Sakura tried to cut in, her voice defeated, but Ino ignored her and continued anyway.

It wasn't until half an hour later when she finally managed to hang up and even then, her phone was being bombarded with texts, constantly buzzing. It got to the point where she had to switch off both the sound and the vibrate, as well as place it screen down onto the bedside table. Sakura couldn't stand to read all of Ino's plans about how she was going to spoil the child rotten.

Perhaps telling her best friend straight away would have been best, but knowing Ino, she would have blabbed to Itachi. That was a conversation she definitely wasn't ready to have. The entire situation felt like a nightmare she couldn't awake from. Nobody could hear her or see that she was in pain, that she was struggling and suffering. They either couldn't see her or didn't want to. They didn't care to hear her.

Getting up and out of bed, Sakura stretched and did her best to push the thoughts out of her mind. What she needed was a distraction. Every second that slipped by, she could feel more control being taken from her. Forcing herself to throw up… She bit her lip. It wouldn't be fair, no matter how badly she craved the control it brought her. Even if she didn't want to be a mother, her body was unfortunately no longer her own.

 _She couldn't be like her own mother._

Sakura frowned at her reflection and her hands came down onto the dresser so that she was leaning over it, getting a closer look at herself.

Had her mother continued to take drugs while she was pregnant? Had she taken drugs before the pregnancy, or had it started after she was born? Was it her fault why her mother turned to them as a form of escape? _Was it her fault?_

If her mother had taken drugs while pregnant with her, then Sakura wasn't sure how it had affected her, or if it had. There was nothing overly worrying about herself, she believed. If there was, Kakashi would have noticed and would have done something about it, wouldn't he? The thought troubled her and, acting on it, Sakura pushed away from the dresser and left the bedroom, fully intent on asking him the question. Kakashi hadn't been home long and would probably be relaxing in the living room. She was glad when it turned out to be true as it meant she didn't have to search for him.

"Kakashi-"

Her hands were immediately captured and Sakura barely had the chance to breathe in before she was being spun around, a hand releasing hers to fall to her waist. There wasn't time to be shocked, however, because Kakashi suddenly dipped her low, singing along to the music that was playing. Reluctantly, she laughed and it felt like all the pressure and the weight that had been building on her shoulders lightened, finally allowing her to breathe. He spun her around again once Sakura was upright, stepping away before pulling her forward again.

" _Wicked witchcraft,_ " he sung in a low murmur. _"And although I know it's strictly taboo…"_

She smiled up at him. It was nice to see him in such a warm mood, as it was usually the complete opposite after a long shift.

" _It's such an ancient pitch, but one I'd never switch. 'Cause there's no nicer witch than you."_

As the dance and song mutually drew to a close and the next began, Sakura felt the need to utterly bare her soul to him, to come clean about everything, starting with the most urgent, pressing matter.

"…I'm pregnant."

Despite the music being rather loud, it suddenly felt like the entire room became deathly silent. Kakashi had frozen in the middle of another spin, his eyes wide.

And then, he asked quietly, "How are you feeling?"

She was _so_ grateful that he instantly caught on to why it was such a bad thing for her. She loved that he didn't ask immediately about the baby's well-being and instead her own. As soon as the baby's life became known to them all, it seemed like that was the main priority and it upset her. Was she no longer important? Did her life become worthless because of the baby?

"I don't know," she whispered in return. Thankful that he hadn't let her go yet, Sakura admitted, "I can't be a mom, though."

Kakashi sighed and for a moment, his grip loosened, terrifying her and forcing Sakura to think he was about to push her away, but then he yanked her into a secure hold. It was an embrace that warmed her heart, it was an embrace that made her feel safe and loved. It was an embrace she always secretly craved from her own father.

"Whatever your decision is, I'll stand by your side, Sakura." He pulled back slightly to look down at her, his gaze solemn and grim. The height difference nearly made her feel like a child again and she had to tilt her head far back to get a good look at him. "You won't be alone in this."

 _That was what she needed to hear._

Green eyes squeezed shut and she pressed her face into Kakashi's chest, inhaling his odd, yet somewhat comforting scent. It was the first thing she could remember after being saved from her parents and to this day, it stuck with her. It was something that helped calm the nightmares. It helped ground her during a panic attack.

There was another sigh before Kakashi's hand came to the back of her head, gently running through her hair. "What are you planning?"

Her hold on him tightened.

But even Kakashi wasn't going to like her plan.

* * *

It was the next day when she put her plan into action.

Standing outside of the large, pristine building, Sakura took a deep breath and tightened her hold on her bag. It was the only thing she could hold, since telling Itachi would be a mistake. He would try to stop her – no, he _would_ stop her.

Could she really do this?

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes searching the large car park, but there was nothing to be seen. She'd been adamant in her decision to come alone, to do this alone. It was her burden and her nightmare, not anyone else's and she refused to bring them down with her, should she actually manage to go through with it.

The door to the building opened, startling her momentarily, but Sakura forced herself to calm her nerves. If she continued to work herself up, then there was no doubt in her mind that it would eventually escalate into a panic attack. The temptation to bring back control would be too strong for her to ignore, so it would be best to avoid the situation altogether.

When the doors next opened, she smiled at the two men who left, thanking them for holding it open for her. They recognised who she was immediately (the pink hair made it blatantly obvious) but she paid them no mind. They wouldn't contact her boyfriend.

"Haruno?"

The voice made her freeze. It made her wide green eyes shoot to the right, only to widen further at the sight of Fugaku.

He was stood in front of the desk with a file in his hands, looking as arrogant and as annoyed as ever. In his presence, she felt like a bug who was flying around him, waiting to be swatted or squashed completely.

Would he tell Itachi…?

"Fugaku-san," she replied.

"What brings you here?"

He turned, eyeing her appearance. Something in his eyes flashed at the sight of her, more than likely thinking she was way below his eldest son and didn't deserve him – just like she did. What was he thinking? How disappointing she was? How much of a mess she looked?

"I'm here to see her."

His dark eyes narrowed to the point where they were mere slits. "That is not possible."

The hold on her bag strap tightened and Sakura took a step forward, her eyes pleading. "I need to see my mom, Fugaku-san."

"That woman is not your mother," Fugaku snapped harshly in return. His features were dark and disgusted. "She is the woman who birthed you, but she is certainly no mother."

"And you're the perfect parent, are you?" she demanded just as angrily, only for her eyes to widen in shock at what she'd just said. How could she…? "I'm sorry."

Even the receptionist behind him appeared startled. His eyes were just as large as her own, his hands frozen over the paperwork he'd been sorting through. She could tell what he was silently asking her: was she stupid? Why the hell would she say something so reckless to the chief of police? To the guy who pretty much _ran_ the station?

"Before things get any worse…" The new voice had her spinning around and she was incredibly grateful to see Obito standing in a doorway. His gaze was hard as it met with Fugaku's, stunning her briefly, but when it returned to her, it was soft. "Come, Sakura-chan. She's ready for you."

Fugaku almost turned red in the face as he glared at them. "I did not approve of this!"

But the younger Uchiha didn't seem to care as he held an arm out for her, which she took gratefully. His support would be needed during the visit, for Sakura feared she would crumble under her mother's eyes. Just like she always had.

"Shisui approved of it," he retorted. "As soon as he heard about Itachi-san becoming a father, and Sakura-chan needing closure from myself, he agreed wholeheartedly."

"Itachi…" Fugaku's anger was blown out like a candle, leaving him breathless and wide eyed. His eyes slipped back to Sakura's and he frowned. "You're pregnant?"

Apparently it wasn't going to be kept just between her small family, so Sakura reluctantly admitted, "I am."

The chief of police turned his back on them and stalked off, muttering over his shoulder, "Do what you like."

For a moment, they simply stood there, surprised by his reaction. He'd basically back down, hadn't he? Had the news of her pregnancy shaken him? Was he disappointed in Itachi, or happy for him? It was probably the former, she decided. That man didn't have a caring bone in his body.

But if that was the case, then why…

Why did he try to stop her from seeing the woman who'd hurt her so badly?

"Come, Sakura-chan," Obito ordered quietly. "Shisui is going to meet us there."

The journey seemed to pass in a blur as Sakura thought more and more about Fugaku's actions. Even as she handed over her bag and anything else that could be considered as a weapon, she didn't register any of it. All she could think about was Itachi's father and what his reaction meant.

"Sakura."

Her head shot upwards, eyes immediately catching Shisui's. He looked so different in his uniform, but it couldn't be denied that the sight was an appealing one. Saying that, though, Sakura found that she much preferred when her boyfriend had been the one wearing the uniform, for it fit him in such a way that it should have been classed as sinful.

 _Not now!_

Forcing herself to shut down the inappropriate thoughts, she looked towards the door Shisui was standing beside with his arms crossed over his chest. Funny. She'd never noticed that he had muscles before, for he was always wearing clothes that made them less obvious. Sure, Sakura knew he would be muscular, but not _buff_. Well, not buff to the extent where it was horrific to look at, but buff in a way that made you feel safe. He was the kind of guy you wanted on your side in a fight. He could hold his own.

"Is she…?"

He nodded once. "If at any point you feel like it is too much for you to handle, you must tell us, Sakura. I know you wish for closure, but please do not upset yourself too greatly."

Obito patted her shoulder, offering her a small, proud smile. "Don't worry so much, Shisui. Sakura-chan's a tough girl-"

"Who is also pregnant," he told them both simply. "It would be best not to stress yourself out too much." There was a pause, one where he regarded her. "Are you sure you don't want Itachi to know?"

It would only make him worry. Right at that moment in time, Itachi would be at university, in one of his lectures and it would be wrong of her to disrupt his education further, since it was something he'd always wanted but never got to have. Going to university and studying literature had been a huge dream of his and now it was finally coming true, so she would not ruin that for him.

"I'm sure." Thankful that her voice sounded stronger than she felt, Sakura then asked, "Are you both coming in?"

"If you want us both there," Shisui replied.

It was near automatic that she sought out Obito's hand, just as she had the night that her parents had been arrested. And just like that night, he held on tightly, allowing her to lean on him and giving her as much comfort as possible.

"I want you both there."

Obito was the one who helped save her from them both. He was the one who helped to give her a second chance at life. It only made sense to have him there with her, helping through just one more thing in her life before she could finally and firmly shut the door to her past. Having Kakashi there, after all he'd done for her already, made her feel as though she was always leeching off him. He had put up with her and her problems enough already.

On the other hand, Shisui was somebody Itachi trusted completely, meaning that if he found out about what was happening, it would give him some peace of mind to know that his cousin was there with her. Not only that, but his aura was so calming and peaceful. It assisted in calming her when she was feeling especially stressed.

"Remember what I said: the moment it becomes too much, tell me."

Sakura nodded, but had no plans on telling him such a thing. She didn't want to drag it out into several visits – she wanted it to be just the one, where she would get everything off her chest and be done with her mother once and for all.

"Does she…" She frowned up at them both, biting her lip. "How does she seem?"

Obito sighed and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "This will be the first time in a while that I have seen her, Sakura-chan. After your case was closed, I was immediately assigned to another, so I haven't had the chance-"

She shook her head, smiling for a second. "Don't worry about it. I just… wanted to prepare myself."

"Your mother is sober," Shisui informed her after a brief pause and the news startled her, it made her heart skip a beat. "However, due to the amount of drugs she had been taking and for how long, it has had a negative effect on her appearance. She will not look like the woman in your memories."

The words allowed her to take a deep breath and nod once, finally telling Shisui to open the door. Just as she was about to enter, however, she glanced down at her hand which was joined with Obito, offering him a small, hesitant smile before pulling it free. She wanted her mother to know that she was more independent now, even if it wasn't entirely true. Fortunately, Obito caught on and gave her a warm smile, nodding for her to follow after Shisui, with him shortly behind her.

It was a small room with no windows and only one door and as Sakura looked around, she couldn't deny a small surge of panic shot through her veins and she turned, squeezing her eyes shut. In front of her, her hands clenched into fists, trembling minutely.

"Did the room have to be so small, Shisui?" Obito asked quietly, his hand coming to her shoulder.

"It was the only one available."

"Is that you, Sakura?"

The voice had her breathing out shakily. The memories… Could she seriously handle a meeting with her mother? Just simply being in a small, closed off room with her was making the memories shoot to the front of her mind, forcing her to relive everything they ever did to her.

Her voice was rougher than what it used to be, but it was still familiar enough to have conflicting emotions well up within her. Love and fear. Happiness and heartbreak. Sakura could remember the handful of times they'd actually had fun, but she could also remember all the times when her heart had been shattered by something awful the woman had done.

"It's okay, Sakura," Obito murmured to her and his other hand joined the first, both now resting on her shoulders and forcing her to open her eyes, gazing up at him. "Remember what Shisui said: the second it becomes too much, we can leave. You're not being forced to stay in here."

That… was true. Unlike her bedroom, she had the option of leaving.

With that repeating in her head like a mantra, Sakura turned and breathed in and out slowly, finally taking in the sight of her mother. Like Shisui had told her: she looked different to her memories. She had aged horribly, like she'd aged a decade in nearly three years. It was, not for the first time, making her wonder why the hell Mebuki had done that to herself. Saying that, however, she also looked a little healthier and Sakura supposed it was because of being sober for the first time in who knows how long.

The blonde woman was looking down at the table with a frown, her hands resting on the wood and not surprising Sakura in the least to see that she was handcuffed. It was only a precaution, so she didn't utter a word about it and instead pulled out the chair opposite her mother, pausing briefly before sitting down. She glanced behind herself and was thankful to find that Shisui and Obito were still there, just like they'd promised to be.

Her mother was still watching the table, her dirty blonde hair down and almost covering her features entirely. It…

It angered her.

And so she snapped.

"Look at me," Sakura ordered and her hands came down onto the table so harshly that her mother's eyes immediately met hers, a fraction wider than usual. "How dare you sit there like _you're_ the victim in all of this?" she snarled more quietly.

Once more, Mebuki looked away and Sakura sucked in a sharp breath of agitation, willing herself not to act on it. She tried pushing it away, tried with all her might to ignore the anger bubbling away in the pit of her stomach, but it was impossible.

After all those sleepless nights locked away in the dark with her mother, father and their friends banging on the walls and door… After all those harsh words and judgement that _still_ stuck with her… After constantly being pushed aside for drugs… After witnessing her mother overdosing so many times… After witnessing her selling her body to pay for more of those drugs… After being made to use her own bedroom as a bathroom… After being made to live in her own filth and who knows what else…

"How dare you?" she repeated in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," her mother croaked in reply.

"Don't apologise to me," Sakura muttered coldly. "I don't want to hear your half-assed, meaningless apologies."

Green clashed with green and Mebuki frowned. "It's not meaningless. You're my-"

"I'm your _nothing_ ," she hissed and sat back, like just the thought of getting close to her so-called mother was revolting. "You treated me like vermin!" At the sudden silence, her anger crumbled and she asked softly, "Why? What did I do wrong?"

The older woman's eyes darted to the side, to where the large mirror was positioned, but Sakura continued to watch her. There were so many age marks marring her face, so many scars from blemishes and where her mother had been scratching at her own skin. She could remember what those blemishes looked like when they were fresh and how furiously Mebuki had picked at them to try and make them go away. It never worked, though and so Sakura was not surprised to see that they had scarred.

"You didn't do anything, Sakura."

The voice was quiet, like Mebuki was utterly worn out and it made her question what life was like behind bars. There were always those protests about how criminals got three meals a day and a television and soft bed, but was that actually the case? Did that really happen?

Why was she even bothered?

"Then why?" she asked and did her best to ignore the traitorous shake in her voice. "Why did you prefer drugs over me?"

"I was an addict," she stated it like it was obvious. It was, in all honesty. "All any addict really cares about it where their next fix comes from."

"Even if it means hurting your own child?" When green eyes snapped back to hers, Sakura added, "Perhaps not physically, but emotionally and mentally."

Mebuki's breath left her like she'd received a punch to the gut. "The things we did… They will never be forgiven, Sakura. Half of them, I can't even remember and only know about them because of others telling me. I… We… We were under the influence of drugs and weren't thinking clearly. I…" She shook her head. "I will never forgive myself for that." Another sigh. "Listen, Sakura… Drugs were… more important than my own life. They gave me a kind of relief that I can't even begin to explain. Even though, looking back, it's obvious that I didn't, it made me feel like I was taking control of something."

No…

This time it was Sakura's turn to look away as she breathed in shakily. Control… Throwing up… Was it the same as her mother's addiction to drugs? But… She wasn't addicted to throwing up, was she? It simply helped her cope. It helped her to feel like she was in control of something.

"I started taking them not long into my relationship with Kizashi."

It surprised her to hear her mother call him by his name instead of 'your father' and it forced her to put her rampaging thoughts on hold. After a moment of debating it, she looked back to Mebuki and was further surprised to see such a genuine expression on her face. Was she telling the truth?

"I also took them even after I found out I was pregnant with you, Sakura." Mebuki sighed and almost seemed troubled. "At the time, I didn't care for the pregnancy and I didn't care about any of the effects it would have on you. All I really cared about was my next fix. I thought I was in control, but looking back on it now, it's blatantly obvious that I wasn't."

No, she had never been in control. That was one of the very first things Sakura thought of whenever she thought of her mother. No control and no stability.

Mebuki's hand came up to her neck, rubbing at her skin until it turned red and Sakura found herself glancing downwards. Just the simple movement made her think of her mother's addiction, of when she had to live with her parents. That move… It was a restless gesture she made whenever she was experiencing a craving for her drugs.

"You would have had a younger brother or sister – three, actually."

What?

"What?" she demanded, once more looking at her mother with disgust. "What do you mean _would have_?"

"I lost all of them," she admitted. "I lost them because of my addiction. While I was pregnant with you, I wasn't on the heavier stuff that I was later on in your life. You were born a little underweight, but other than that, you were healthy. The others… all died in the womb because of my addiction. That's when it became so much worse."

Now that Sakura was thinking about it… It wasn't until she was around four years old when her mother _really_ got lost in her addiction, taking whatever she could find whenever she could. It was when she was only four years old that her mother overdosed for the first time.

"When I was four…?"

"The first pregnancy."

It stunned her to see her mother's eyes becoming glassy, but not even a second later, Mebuki blinked the tears away and her features became stronger. They didn't ever hide her emotions, however. She continued to show them, even if it was just to help Sakura understand.

"At the time, I didn't want to think of it as _my_ fault, or because of the drugs. I didn't want any reason to quit taking them-"

"You had _me_ ," Sakura stated breathlessly, like she couldn't understand why it wasn't enough. She couldn't understand it at all. "Why wasn't that enough of a reason?"

"Because I couldn't cope with being a mother," Mebuki replied without missing a beat. "You saw what I was like, Sakura. You know how Kizashi could be. My life… wasn't my own and taking those drugs was the only way of gaining control, in my eyes."

Just like her own life, in that moment in time, wasn't her own. Sakura glanced down at her stomach and swallowed hard. It was still flat, of course and there was nothing to be seen, but… It was like she _knew_ there was something in there and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

Her mother shook her head, again gaining Sakura's attention with a sigh. "I would look at you and see how innocent and naïve you were and… I was jealous. You continuously cried for me, to latch onto me like I was the only great thing in your world and… I hated you for it."

Tears filled her eyes.

Hated her… Her mother had…

"You made me question if taking drugs was really the answer," she explained quietly. "And out of spite, I took even more. I took so much that I started to blank out the days."

She felt sick. She felt too warm. She felt like the room was closing in on her. Tears slipped down her cheeks silently and Sakura sucked in a sharp breath of air, trying to fill her lungs as much as possible, but it wasn't working. All she was capable of doing was staring at her mother with wide eyes, all she could do was gasp for breath until her world began to swim.

"Obito-"

He was immediately by her side, swinging Sakura's chair out and forcing her to look in to his eyes. "Sakura, it's going to be okay. Look at me."

But her eyes were glued onto her mother's, filled with sadness and betrayal and… a deep pain that made her entire chest hurt, with the source of the pain originating from her heart. Sakura could vaguely feel Obito holding her hand, squeezing it softly and reassuringly, but she couldn't focus on him.

"W-Why…?" she gasped, her other hand coming up to her chest, clutching at her shirt pathetically.

"Enough, Sakura," Shisui ordered. "This is too much for you to handle-"

"Because you made me start to realise that I wasn't in control."

The tears came harder and faster, to the point where Sakura knew her mascara would be staining her cheeks and beneath her eyes, but she didn't care. "Do you… s-speak…?"

"No," Mebuki told her, already knowing what was about to be asked. "I realised the source of my addiction was because of Kizashi. If I wanted to become sober… I realised I had to live my life without him. I was… infatuated by him, to the point where I didn't care about anything else – excluding drugs, of course. When he started them, I started them and I continued solely because of the control they made me feel."

Living without him had scared her, though, Sakura tell from that single look in her mother's eyes.

Still gasping for breath, her hand fell from her chest and to Obito's and finally, she managed to look at him.

"I… I think I…" She swallowed hard, trying to smother the pain. "Home. I want to go home."

Obito nodded and without another word, he stood up, easily hoisting Sakura to her feet before assisting her in leaving. Just as they were almost through the door, however, Mebuki spoke.

"You…" They glanced over their shoulders, although her view was more restricted due to the way Obito was shielding her, like he was trying to protect her from more of Mebuki's harsh words. "You were there that night." The Uchiha nodded once, a grim look on his expression. "Thank you."

It stunned Sakura to hear the words, but Shisui took the opportunity to usher them both out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind himself. His gaze, when Sakura glanced at him, was serious yet worried.

"Do you need anything, Sakura?"

She shook her head, her lips turning downwards as a new wave of tears started to fall. "I just… want my family."

His eyes warmed. "How about we get you cleaned up first? We don't want to be giving Itachi a heart attack at twenty-three, do we?"

The words made her reluctantly chuckle and Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. The agony she could feel was still there and still burning hotly, but she was doing her best not to focus on it and continued to try and distract herself as Shisui left, soon returning with her bag and a packet of makeup wipes that one of the women officers had.

Obito sat her down in a quiet room, one that had windows and at her request, he opened them and also left the door open until Shisui's return. They gave her a moment to wipe away the makeup staining her face and gave her even more time to reapply it all once she was certain the tears wouldn't start up again. The fresh air that came through the windows was welcomed and Sakura sat back in her seat, breathing it in deeply.

Fortunately for her, that hadn't been a panic attack. She knew what one felt like and that wasn't one, much to her relief. However, it did make her think more about her own feelings of control and whether or not it was actually a problem. No matter what, she couldn't be like her mother and she sure as hell couldn't make any child feel the same way as herself.

It was after an unknown amount of time that Obito returned, smiling down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Tired," she admitted.

"How about a lift home?"

"You're on shift."

"I'm sure I can take fifteen minutes to take you home, Sakura-chan." He sat down beside her, watching her features for a moment before offering another smile. "I told you that you can rely on me, didn't I?"

Yes, he had. Sakura smiled tiredly and nodded once. "That'd be great. Thank you."

Obito nodded and patted her knee before standing up again. "Come on, then. Wait outside the station and I'll bring the car around. Unfortunately, it'll be the police car."

She shrugged. "It's fine, I've had to ride in Kakashi's plenty of times. He seems to get a kick out of seeing me in the backseat like a criminal."

He laughed at that, throwing his head back as they left the room. "That doesn't surprise me, that stupid Kakashi."

The insult made her smirk, because they both knew Kakashi was anything but stupid. Perverted, definitely. A lousy liar, yes (especially with all those lame excuses about helping old ladies and whatnot). But stupid? Not a chance in hell.

"Well, you can ride in front with me, as long as you don't tell anyone."

There was a teasing look on his face and Sakura grinned, almost feeling excited about riding in the front of a police car. Kakashi was too bothered about the rules to allow such a thing. "I promise!"

Like when she first arrived, Sakura was surprised to find Fugaku standing at the front desk once more. This time, however, he barely spared her a glance before continuing with the paperwork, speaking in low tones to the man who was on reception duty.

She ignored his attitude and did as Obito asked: waiting outside patiently as he went around the back to get into the car. In the car park were the officers' every day cars, but they weren't allowed to drive them on duty just in case there was an incident and they were needed. Sakura selfishly hoped Obito wasn't needed, because she truly believed she'd had enough excitement for one day.

Outside, the breeze was stronger and in response, she tied her hair back, having it sit on the top of her head messily. It would be best to have it cut soon, she supposed, but it was finding the right time to get it done. It felt like they had more important things to be worrying about than her hair. The breeze was still refreshing, though and it helped ease her twisting stomach as she continued her deep breaths.

"Haruno Sakura."

She looked forward, frowning at the man who had called her name. It was an average looking guy, with dark hair and eyes and he wouldn't stand out in a crowd even if he tried to. When he spoke, his voice was slow and simple, like he thought carefully about what he was going to say before he even thought about saying it.

"Who are you?" she asked, standing still in her place.

It wasn't anyone she knew, that was for sure.

"Our mutual connection is Uchiha Itachi," he replied cryptically.

In an instant, her guards were raised, but for the life of her, she couldn't move. Sakura knew she needed to run back into the building, especially as the car the guy was standing to the side of had an opened door, but movement wouldn't come to her. She was frozen in her place.

"H-How?" she demanded, playing dumb. No matter what happened, she would not land her boyfriend in more trouble. He had told her that to tell anyone about ANBU would be classed as treason – a crime that was punishable by death. "Did you work at the force with him?"

His eyes glanced behind her before returning. "No. We go further back than that."

Back…

As in ANBU.

Her gut instinct was right, then.

"You mean when he had to go away for a while?" she asked, continuing her show of ignorance. "Before he settled back down in Konoha, I mean."

"Precisely."

The lack of movement in the guy's face freaked her out for reasons she couldn't even begin to understand. "Oh…"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him," he stated tonelessly. "I was wondering if you could contact him-"

"He has a phone." Sakura laughed it off as best as she could. "But he never has the stupid thing on when he's needed the most! If you give me your number, I'll have him call you as soon as possible."

"I was thinking more along the lines of you asking him to come here."

Her heart stopped. "Is it serious?" she asked.

Something darkened his expression momentarily, but was gone before she could read it fully. "It could be."

Just as she was about to enquire more about the situation, the doors behind her opened and she could hear Obito muttering something to an agitated Fugaku. She glanced over her shoulder at them, silently willing the former to hurry the hell up and get her away from the creepy guy, but the second her eyes were no longer on him, she noticed the way Obito suddenly went deathly pale, noticed how Fugaku's eyes narrowed dangerously.

An arm wrapped around her middle and she was forced to move backwards. No matter how hard she fought against the hold, it remained unbreakable. She was too focused on fighting the guy to notice Obito and Fugaku rushing to help, the latter drawing his weapon and demanding for her to be released, but Obito warned him not to shoot – he could hit her due to the amount of struggling.

A scream finally escaped her as she was thrown roughly into the vehicle, landing on her side, but Sakura was quick to scramble forward, to reach out for the hand Obito had outstretched.

But just as their fingers grazed one another's, somebody yanked her backwards and the door was slammed shut, the car immediately setting off with a harsh screech of the tyres.

"Forgive me for the dramatics, Danzo-sama."

Danzo…

Sakura's eyes shot upwards, widening with pure horror at the sight of the leader of ANBU.

* * *

 **A/N - Oh wow, there are so many mixed reactions to Sakura's pregnancy!** **Some of you are happy that she's pregnant and the rest of you aren't.** **By the way, somebody mentioned something about Sakura being more whiny in this story than the last, but please note that that's because of the hormones and the same goes for her complexion, too. When my brother's girlfriend was pregnant, she had the worst breakouts ever and her emotions were all over the place. I saw her crying into her food once because it was shaped out in a special way.**


	8. You Have My Attention

**Chapter 8 – You Have My Attention**

"Uchiha Itachi-"

" _Itachi, it's Shisui. You need to come to the station immediately."_

What? Had Shisui lost his mind? His father always worked during the week – hell, he worked weekends, too. He worked all hours to try and make Konoha a safer place, sacrificing everything and anything that had to be sacrificed in order to fulfil that goal. If he went there now, an argument was bound to break out. That or it would be extremely uncomfortable and Itachi wasn't sure which outcome was worse.

"What is it, Shisui?"

" _It's Sakura."_

He sat up, back ramrod straight and his eyes narrowed, surprising his friends. "What about Sakura?"

It had been a quiet, peaceful day at university and while he wasn't usually one to do so, Itachi found himself getting more and more lost in his thoughts as the day wore on. He found himself thinking about what it was going to be like to be a father, to have the woman he loved carry his child.

Right at that moment in time, he was sat in the cafeteria with his friends and they'd been enjoying the extended lunch break, as it meant more time to relax and stretch their legs, after being sat in the lecture hall for such a long period of time. That was something Itachi was still growing accustomed to – staying in a public place for hours at a time.

" _She came to the station to visit her mother."_

What?

In an instant, he was on his feet. "How is she? She is not supposed to be stressing herself out."

" _I was with her the entire time, so if you're going to blame anyone, blame me."_ There was a pause and it sounded like there was arguing in the background. " _That part doesn't even matter anymore, Itachi."_

His stomach dropped and he immediately grabbed his bag, automatically shoving everything into it and ignoring Tenma's demands. "What else?"

" _On her way out, somebody approached Sakura. A man. I've looked through the CCTV and both your father and Obito saw the guy, but none of us know who he is."_ He sighed irritably and sounded genuinely apologetic when he said, " _I'm so sorry, Itachi. Nobody could stop him. He-"_

"Shisui, where is Sakura?"

There was no denying the clenching of his heart or the twisting of his stomach. Sweat was dripping down his back at the endless list of possibilities of what could have happened to her and Itachi swallowed hard.

" _He took her-"_

"I'm on my way."

* * *

There were several people rushing around the front desk when he arrived, all of them wearing the same grim expression as they hurried to get their orders completed. In the midst of it all stood his father and Shisui, both of them radiating cold waves of muted anger, daring anybody to question them for even a split second. It was intimidating to anyone who didn't know them on a personal level and beside him, Tenma froze.

The fact that he had put on such an emotional, dramatic display didn't cross Itachi's mind for a second because he had much more important matters to deal with. Thankfully, Tenma agreed and offered to drive him to the station, for it was quicker than waiting for a taxi or getting the bus.

"Itachi," Shisui called the moment he spotted him.

"What was Sakura doing here?" he demanded without hesitation. Dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced at his father. "Why did you agree to something so ridiculous?"

"Don't blame me," Fugaku's voice was low and dangerous. "I was not the one who authorised it."

Betrayal shot through him.

Shisui…

He looked to his cousin in sheer disbelief, unable to understand just what the hell was going through his mind. It had been a single day since Itachi confided in his cousin, telling him of the pregnancy and asking for his advice in regards to Sakura's illness.

Tenma finally made it to his side, exchanging brief looks with each of them. The guy was out of his depth and they all knew it, but silently, Itachi thanked him for his presence. It meant a lot to have him there, silently supporting him.

"What do you have?"

"On the guy? Nothing." His father pointed over to the entrance he'd just come through. "Haruno was standing at the bottom of the stairs and waiting for Obito when she was snatched."

His fists clenched tightly. "The man?"

"Black clothing. Dark hair. Dark eyes," he explained vaguely. "That's all I can share-"

His hand shot out and gripped the collar of his father's uniform, yanking him closer until their noses were almost touching. The movement stunned everyone surrounding them and they all came to a standstill, watching with wide eyes and uncertain expressions, but none of that mattered to him in that moment.

" _Don't_ push me, _Father_ ," Itachi snarled in response and his grip strengthened. "Give me all the information you have."

"Itachi-" Tenma yelled in utter surprise.

Shisui cut him off with a shake of his head, holding out a single hand in a gesture for him to stand down.

"And what will you do?" pushed Fugaku in a dark mutter. "Track the man down? Give in to their demands?"

What? His eyes narrowed further. "What makes you so sure it is me that they're after?"

"Don't be so foolish," he snapped, but not for a single second did he fight back and they both knew why. It was because his father didn't stand a chance in beating him. "This isn't a random attack or abduction, Itachi. Not right outside of my station."

He had a point…

Taking a deep breath, Itachi released him and took a step back. He refused to apologise, though. That man didn't deserve an apology, not now and not ever. However, he _was_ right about it not being a random attack.

Since his father had taken over, the crime rate had plummeted admirably and continued to remain low – it was why there was no rush to replace Fugaku, as everyone was hoping for him to remain as the chief of police until it physically wasn't possible for him. So the fact that Sakura was abducted from outside of his station meant that the person who did it – or ordered it – didn't care much for his authority. It was somebody who was even higher than Fugaku.

It had to be Danzo, the leader of ANBU.

Nobody else would have dared to do something so outrageous.

And if it was Danzo, then that meant he was doing it to capture his attention, Itachi was certain of that.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tenma demanded and he scowled up at him. "What's happened to Sakura-chan?"

Itachi breathed deeply through his nose, willing his racing mind _and_ heart to slow down as he thought about what course of action to take.

"She has been abducted," Shisui stated.

"Yeah, I got that part." He rolled his eyes and then glared over to Fugaku. "What I don't understand is how you seem to know who did it, without actually saying the words."

There was no telling what Danzo was thinking. Would he return Sakura to him if he agreed to meet with him? Had he taken Sakura to headquarters? How was she feeling? Had he hurt her to keep her quiet? Itachi knew his girlfriend and he knew that Sakura wouldn't go without a fight. Saying that, though, she hadn't been herself lately and since she was pregnant, she'd hopefully lay low to protect both herself and their unborn child.

"How long has it been?" Itachi asked, ignoring Tenma's question.

"About an hour-"

The sound of his phone ringing cut his father off and Itachi pulled said phone out of his pocket, frowning at the caller I.D. Pressing the answer button, he put it to his ear. "Naruto-kun?"

" _Yo, Itachi! Um… I don't know what's going on, but Sakura-chan told me to ring you-"_

His heart skipped a beat. "She's with you?"

" _Yeah, yeah. She's right next to me. Said she needs to speak with you in person, or something."_

Without even glancing in the guy's direction, Tenma nodded once and led the way back to his car, skipping steps on the way out. Itachi was right behind him, not even bothering to hold the door open and instead squeezing through the gap.

" _Is she okay?"_

There was a vague sound of uncertainty. " _Eh… I guess so. She looks a bit pale, I guess."_

That was to be expected. "Is she hurt, Naruto-kun?"

" _Hurt?"_ he questioned and the confusion in his voice was obvious. " _Why would she be hurt? Has something happened?"_

Itachi ignored him, secretly sighing a deep sigh of relief as he got into the passenger side of Tenma's car. He didn't even have his seatbelt on before Tenma was speeding off and out of the car park, racing towards the apartment.

"Tell Sakura that I am on my way home."

" _Sure thing,"_ Naruto sounded distracted as he spoke and the Uchiha knew it was because he was trying to figure out what was happening. " _Will you tell me what's gone on later?"_

Again, Itachi sighed. He supposed Naruto did have the right to know, considering they shared an apartment with him and whatnot. "Of course," he replied. "However, right now, our concern is Sakura. Please keep an eye on her until I return."

" _Roger that."_

He hung up without an another word and dropped his phone onto his lap, rubbing his eyes with clear agitation.

The inside of Tenma's car was messy and he used it as a distraction for the journey, to try and ease his mind. Like his previous car, the interior was cream leather and there seemed to be various stains on the backseat. Itachi found that he didn't want to question what those stains were or how they got there. The colour of the seats, however, made the mess seem even greater.

Both his own and Itachi's windows were opened fully, allowing plenty of fresh air into the car and for that, Itachi was grateful. His head was banging horrifically and his eyes were aching. Fear was gripping at his heart and making the pain more unbearable. Perhaps this was a part of his post-traumatic stress? It often gave him headaches, after all. Lately it had seemed to ease up, though. Did that mean he had taken a step back?

"She'll be okay, Itachi," Tenma spoke up.

The ride wasn't exactly silent due to the windows being down, meaning they heard other vehicles passing by, or the odd conversation from pedestrians. His words were still welcome, though, because it served as a distraction.

"Yes, she will," he murmured in reply.

If Danzo was willing to abduct Sakura to gain his attention, then it worked. He had his attention. However, when Itachi was face to face with the man, he was going to make it clear that Sakura was not going to be used against him. He would get his point across whichever way he had to, whether it be threats or not. She was completely innocent to all of this and Itachi refused to have her tainted by such a man.

"It's a good thing your dad's a cop, right?" Tenma joked lightly as they pulled up at a red light. He pushed down on the clutch and shifted the gear into first before glancing over at him. "He'll work twice as hard to find whoever did this."

He almost snorted in dark amusement. "I suppose so," he lied with ease and added a shrug for good measure.

Thankfully, Tenma's attention went back to the road as the light returned to green and he set off again.

It had been naïve of him to think that he could so easily brush ANBU duties off. Naïve and childish. But Itachi had simply wanted, _longed_ , for a normal life with his friends and with Sakura. His last mission had almost torn them apart and he didn't want that to happen again, not now that things were starting to look up for them. Obviously that wasn't including the fact his girlfriend was forcing herself to throw up, but…

Itachi still wasn't sure how to process that bit of information. It was… It hurt to even think about it. It was painful to think that Sakura felt as though the only way she could gain control of her life was to throw up. In a way, sure, it made sense when you looked into her past, but not now. Not when they were moving forward with their lives.

They both got into university and they both had fairly decent paying jobs. As well as that, they were planning on moving out in the next few weeks now that their loans had gone into their accounts. Their joint account's balance had Sakura's eyes popping and looking as though they were about to fall out of her head because they were so wide. They were ready to move out. They had the funds.

So why did she need to go so far for control? Was it because of him? Was it because of ANBU? Was it because of the situation with Hidan? Itachi had to admit that it _was_ unnerving. Any idiot would admit that. Hidan was way beyond s-rated now and it was unnerving to know that nobody knew of his whereabouts, or how he even survived their supposedly final battle.

He sighed and was grateful that they were now pulling into the car park beside the apartment building.

It had been a while since either of them last saw Tsunade. Perhaps they would both benefit from a meeting with the woman? Separately, of course. That way they could both get whatever was weighing them down, off their chests and from there, they could make a plan. If more sessions were necessary, then they would use the money in their joint account to pay for the treatment. They could move out at a later date, but treatment was needed as soon as possible to catch an illness in the making.

"Want me to come up?" Tenma asked after switching the engine off. He turned sideways to fully watch Itachi and rested his arm on the back of his seat. It was the kind of front seat that was connected completely, like the backseat was. "I suppose I can be quite supportive."

Itachi gave him a small, amused smile. "In a roundabout way," he agreed, making the other man laugh. "Thank you for the offer, but…"

He held his hands up and grinned. "But Sakura-chan would appreciate the privacy. I get it." His grin dimmed after a moment and Tenma appeared more serious. "Take care of her, Itachi. You've got a keeper there, you know."

Yes, he knew that already. "I will. Thank you, Tenma-san."

The older man waved him off and restarted the engine. "Yeah, yeah. Get out, Itachi and go look after your woman."

Doing as he was told, he made it to the apartment within three minutes – a new record for him, since it was up ten flights of stairs. Part of him hoped that the elevator would be fixed soon, but the other part knew that it was a form of exercise. It was a shame that several of the tenants had left because of it, though. The old woman on the top floor, for example, had almost keeled over a few dozen times, on top of almost breaking a hip. Fortunately, their new apartment was on a lower level.

It was quiet when he entered their home and Itachi paused as he shut the front door, listening carefully. In the living room, he could hear Kakashi speaking in low tones and since there was no response to the things he was saying, it made it obvious that he was on the phone. There was a barely veiled anger in his voice.

The door to the bedroom he shared with Sakura was open just a crack, but the room was dark. Not too dark that he couldn't see anything, but dark enough to let him know that the sheer curtains had been drawn. They didn't block out much light, however, they were getting on in the day now and it was still winter, so the sun went down fairly early on in the day.

Itachi made a beeline to the bedroom, opening the door without pause and his eyes saddened at the sight of Sakura.

Sat up with a pillow between her back and the metal headboard, she had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. By her side was both Naruto and Pakkun, the pair of them trying to lighten her mood or at least comfort her. It didn't seem to be working, though and guilt struck him hard like a blow to the face.

"Oh, hey, Itachi," Naruto greeted and he turned to face him, frowning. "Sakura-chan's not saying much…"

He nodded once. "Could you give us a moment, please?"

The blond hesitated and continued to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to the television, but soon nodded and got up, patting his side for Pakkun to follow. The pug slowly slid from the bed to the floor, his nails clicking on the wood as he did so, before following after Naruto as he headed out of the bedroom, only holding the door open until they were both out.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed, facing his girlfriend in the same position Naruto had been seated in. She looked out of it, like it was all too much for her to handle mentally.

"Sakura?"

She didn't even blink. "I can see why everyone is so intimidated by him."

"What did Danzo say, Sakura?"

Trembling hands came up to her head before running through her already messy hair. He knew it had been neat and tidy earlier that day, so it led him to believe Sakura had been repeating the movement throughout the day.

"He said…"

She shook her head and then shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. It was only small and clearly torn off from a larger piece, but it served its purpose nonetheless. That purpose was shared with him within seconds as he accepted the paper and read its contents.

 _I will be seeing you shortly. Or else next time I will not be so polite to the mother of your unborn child._

Like only half an hour ago, sheer disbelief washed through him. "You told him that you're pregnant?"

Again, Sakura shook her head. "He already knew."

How? How the hell was that possible?

A knock on the door distracted them momentarily and at the sight of Kakashi, Itachi took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. It wouldn't do any of them any good if he lost his head. Sakura needed him to regain his composure and deal with the situation.

"I think I know how."

"Do tell, Kakashi-san," Itachi ordered calmly.

Kakashi sighed and pushed the door open further, leaning back against the wall beside it. "It's not exactly rare of him to do it, so I'm suspecting Danzo hacked into one of their phones."

 _To keep an eye on his operatives._

Anger rippled through him, but Itachi fought hard against it. Kakashi was right: it wasn't rare. However, it had never occurred to him that Danzo would use such a predictable tactic against him. After all, what was there to know? It was naïve of him to think that way, though. Just like it was naïve of him to believe that simply ignoring his duties would make them go away.

"Did any of you have your phones on you, Sakura?" Itachi asked after a pause the length of a heartbeat. "Perhaps Rin-san or Ino-san?"

"Ino always has her phone in her hands," she replied. "I don't think she did at that exact moment, but… It's impossible to think that it wasn't on her person."

There weren't any questions such as how would Danzo even know to hack Yamanaka Ino's phone. The leader of ANBU was an incredibly thorough and petty man – he would do everything and anything to make his point, or to find information. If he saw Ino heading into the apartment somehow (either through his operatives or through the CCTV operating the area), then it was simply a matter of pulling up a few phone bill records to hack into her phone. It was why Kakashi was always checking the apartment whenever he returned from a shift – to make sure nothing was tampered with or hacked into. It was why he himself wasn't particularly fond of keeping a phone on his person, or why it was always out of battery or merely forgotten about on his bedside table.

 _Gods, the things they must have been spying in on…_

"What else happened?" questioned Kakashi. "Did Danzo say anything else to you?"

"I was trying to play stupid," she told them with a sigh and her head fell back against the metal with a light thud. "I didn't want either of you getting into trouble for sharing…"

Their involvement with ANBU. Itachi also sighed. "There is every chance Danzo already knows."

She nodded solemnly. "I think he might. He kept trying to catch me out."

 _A crime punishable by death…_

Itachi could read the fear in her stunningly green eyes without even trying. "Tell us everything, Sakura."

She nodded again.

* * *

 _She scurried backwards on her hands as far as she could before her back hit more seats. Green eyes glanced over her shoulder, wide and filled with fear until they snapped back to the man sitting opposite her. All that was behind her were seats connected to some kind of wall that separated the back half of the van from the front. It seemed to be a way of gaining some privacy from the driver._

 _He seemed to be completely at ease, like this was an everyday occurrence and didn't bother him in the slightest. Abducting eighteen-year-old girls was nothing – she knew it wasn't. The leader of ANBU, Danzo, was capable of doing so much worse than merely abducting somebody who didn't mean much in the world._

" _Haruno Sakura."_

 _Just the sound of his voice made her flinch. What was going to happen to her? The speed they were going at was terrifying and in the back of her mind, Sakura yelled at herself to get her ass onto a seat and buckle up, but she was too scared to move. The truck was swerving madly, dodging between traffic and no doubt trying to escape anyone who could be following them._

 _His dark hair fell over his forehead almost like Sasuke's bangs, but Danzo's hair was more of a dull, dark brown than pure black and it seemed to be flat at the back, whereas the Uchiha's stuck up. Other than that, he was average in the appearance department, other than the deadly aura that seemed to ooze from his body. It was suffocating._

" _Y-Yes," she replied once she realised he was waiting for one._

 _There was more silence and during it, Sakura swallowed the pure fear that was threatening to bring up her lunch._

" _You have something that belongs to me."_

 _Did she? What? Whatever it was, if he let her out of the damn truck, he could have it._

" _Itachi."_

 _She froze. "W-What?"_

" _Uchiha Itachi," he stated simply. "I would like him back."_

 _No. Screw that last thought. Danzo could have anything except for Itachi. "I don't understand…" she whispered, going back to playing dumb. "What does Itachi have to do with this?"_

" _That sweet and innocent act may work on others, but it won't on me," Danzo snapped and she flinched like she'd been struck. "Itachi is a very valuable member of my organisation and I am determined on getting him back."_

" _Organisation?" repeated Sakura. Her hands lifted, clenching around the edge of the seat behind her before she hoisted herself up. The truck was slowing and it was no longer swerving between traffic. "I wasn't aware that-"_

" _I will not repeat myself, Haruno."_

 _Again, she flinched. "Look… Whatever Itachi's gotten himself into… I'm sure this is all just one big misunderstanding." Weakly, Sakura tried her best to smile at Danzo, but he stared her down coldly. "He's… so busy with work a-and university and-"_

" _First and foremost, he serves Konoha. It would do him well to remember that."_

" _S-Sure," she agreed lightly, heart hammering away in her chest. "But still, Itachi's only twenty-three years old. He's living his life the way a normal guy should be. Can't you just let him off?"_

" _Let him off?" Danzo repeated dangerously and he sat up straighter in his seat, causing Sakura to shrink back in hers. "You seem to have made the mistake of thinking I am an understanding man, Haruno. Uchiha Itachi signed an agreement to always serve Konoha loyally and without-"_

" _He's still a person," she snapped angrily. Horror rippled through her, almost making Sakura immobile, but then she copied Danzo by leaning forward in her seat. Apparently showing fear in front of him was not a good idea, so she would rely entirely on her anger to prove her point. "Listen, old man," she snarled, "my boyfriend is finally happy and is finally living a life he_ wants _to live, instead of being forced into the military or into being an officer."_

" _The military?"_

 _Oh? Was she fooling him? Putting on a frown of confusion, she asked, "Isn't that what this is about? Itachi going AWOL from the military?"_

 _Something flitted over his features, but whatever it was, it was gone within a second. "Haruno, it would be in everyone's best interests that you have Uchiha Itachi get into contact with me immediately."_

" _And why's that?" she asked daringly, narrowing her eyes on him._

 _Danzo also narrowed his. "You wouldn't want your child to grow up fatherless, would you?"_

 _How the fuck did he know she was pregnant? This time, there was no hiding the horror from her face._

 _He smirked nastily and Sakura felt the truck come to a stop. However, she couldn't see out of any of the windows, for they were too dark. The door she'd been shoved through opened without warning, the light from outside almost blinding her._

" _Have Itachi read this," Danzo ordered and looked over to the guy holding open the door. In his other hand was a piece of paper. "If he continues to disobey me, I will resort to more unethical ways of gaining his attention."_

* * *

"What does he mean by that?" Sakura questioned.

She was already pale, but the colour was once more draining from her features, leaving her to look so very sick.

Itachi sighed and stood up. "You should rest, Sakura. Too much stress isn't good for you or the baby."

Just as he turned to leave, Sakura shot onto her knees and grabbed his sleeve, settling her boyfriend with a serious gaze. "Itachi, please. Stop keeping things like this from me."

Dark eyes drifted over to the doorway. "Kakashi-san."

He nodded once, clearly not needing the order to be said. It was without a word that Kakashi left the bedroom, silently shutting the door behind himself and once he was gone, Itachi joined her on the bed again. He instantly reached out for her, pulling her onto his lap as he settled into where she'd last been sitting. Using the pillow to cushion himself from the headboard, he brought Sakura closer, holding her securely in his arms.

"You don't have to worry about Danzo's actions," Itachi told her quietly. His voice was a low murmur as he ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture. Inside, he was breathing out a sigh of relief as he held her close, as he breathed in her scent and reminded himself she was safe in his arms. "I will speak with him."

Very faintly, he heard her huff in annoyance and cracked a small smirk at the sound of it. "But that means you have to stay with ANBU."

It would be the lesser of two evils if it meant his precious people would be safe.

* * *

 **A/N - I kind of had the image of Itachi finding comfort from holding Sasuke for that last part. You know in the filler, after his teammate is killed by Obito? Instead of Sasuke, it's obviously Sakura.**


	9. We're Taking Back Control

**Chapter 9 – We're Taking Back Control**

"Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Open it."

Holding out the key, Itachi pushed it into the lock, turning it. They tried to ignore the fact that it took several shakes and twists to unlock the door, since the place had been vacant for a while now.

And they could see why.

Due to the fact that it was in the same apartment building and they were being offered a huge discount, they hadn't thought twice about viewing the property in person. The owner of the building had sent them pictures of the apartment, telling them that some work was being done. It… didn't look like anything had been done.

"What work did he say he was doing?"

"Something to do with the walls," she murmured, stunned as they remained frozen in the doorway. "Damp, maybe?"

Itachi's eyes immediately narrowed. "Is it safe for you to be in here with the baby?"

"Itachi…" Sakura sighed with annoyance. It felt like she couldn't do anything now that she was pregnant. It was all 'this is bad for you' or 'it could harm the baby' – nobody actually cared about her own enjoyment or needs. "He knows about our circumstance and if he's given us the keys, then that means it's safe."

Slowly, he nodded once and was the first to enter the apartment, cautiously looking around himself.

"At least there's flooring already down." Sakura shrugged after a moment, following him inside and shutting the door. "It's just wallpaper and paint, really."

"And curtains," Itachi noted.

She hummed in agreement and walked down the short hallway, passing by the kitchen and bathroom. It seemed that, unlike in Kakashi's apartment, the bedrooms weren't situated at the front of the apartment and once Sakura turned the corner into the living room, she found that they were both to the immediate right of her. The bathroom and kitchen were on the left side of the apartment, so she hoped that the pictures hadn't been misleading about the sizes of the bedrooms.

Also, unlike with Kakashi's apartment, neither of the bedrooms had a balcony. The balcony was instead joined to the living room, allowing more natural light into the room and giving it a more open feel.

"We have our work cut out for us." She glanced over her shoulder at Itachi, smiling when she saw him running his hand down the plain, cement wall. It looked as though somebody had torn all the wallpaper off in a hurry. "But this means we can change it to our liking, right?"

"Make it our home," he murmured more to himself than to her. Then, Itachi looked over to her and moved to join her in the living room. "This will push back our move in date."

"I'm fine with that."

Nodding once, he laced his fingers through hers and Sakura once again smiled when his eyes warmed. "We will start with the bedroom first and then worry about moving the furniture from our room here." She nodded, agreeing. "Then we will tackle a room at a time."

It amused her how serious Itachi was taking it, but at the same time, it made her stomach pool with warmth at just the thought of them having a place to themselves. It was their own place to call home, where they were free to feel comfortable and safe and… in love…

She breathed out shakily and pulled away, rubbing her neck. Damned hormones.

It had only been a week since they found out she was pregnant. It had also only been a week since her ride home with Danzo and his lackey. Talking Itachi down from immediately going to Danzo had been difficult, but not impossible and thankfully, he'd listened to her when she wanted to say what _she_ thought of the whole mess.

Also, during the past week, they had scheduled an appointment with her doctor, who would confirm if she was actually pregnant or not (even though Sakura was now one hundred percent sure she was, since there was no other explanation for her horrible mood swings) and from there, the doctor would tell them what they had to do, where they would have to go and blah, blah, blah.

"The bathroom should be the next room we decorate," stated Sakura as she willed her mind to be pure once more. "Then the kitchen."

"Perhaps if one of us decorates the bathroom and the other the kitchen, it would be done quicker. We could ask our friends to help."

She groaned at just the thought. Since finding out she was pregnant, Ino had been all over her like a rash, constantly sending her links to cute baby things and also going through lists of baby names. It was driving her insane.

"We will leave the second bedroom until last," Itachi added. "We don't know what we're having yet."

Damn it, she nearly faltered in her step at his words. Bringing up the fact that she was considering having their child adopted… It felt impossible. She just couldn't find the words to say it out loud, to try and make it sound like a good idea. No, it wasn't because she thought it _wasn't_ a good idea, it was just that everything she came up with sounded forced and fake. And it was going to hurt him, no matter how she worded it and that was another reason why she couldn't say anything.

"What colour do you think the living room should be?" she asked instead, smiling.

There was a pause in his reply. "I'm not sure. Neutral, perhaps?"

Neutral sounded good. That way, it wouldn't be too much or too little. At the same time, though, it could get boring after a while and Sakura found herself feeling torn as she debated on colour schemes. She was so used to Kakashi's style – laid-back and a tad on the grunge side.

They could put a television in the corner, she supposed and then perhaps a corner sofa. The living room was overly large and the sofa would have to be a right corner sofa, considering the fact that to the left of it would be the balcony. The balcony… Like with the one at Kakashi's place, Sakura liked the idea of having sheer curtains, so that they could allow as much natural light in as possible. It was a good job she already had them.

The wooden floor was a dull brown colour and instantly, she imagined black furniture and a cream rug to match her sheer curtains. Cream walls with perhaps a feature wall and a few photographs around the place, to give it a homely feeling?

"Neutral colours," she agreed.

Together, they investigated the two bedrooms, surveying them critically before deciding the biggest of the two would obviously be theirs. It seemed the dull wooden flooring was the same throughout the apartment, which worked for her shabby chic/rustic ideas. The second bedroom was perhaps a third smaller than theirs, but it had a sort of hallway before actually entering the bedroom.

Not quite what she was expecting and briefly, she wondered why the hell they hadn't put the door opposite the bathroom's because that way, the two bedrooms would be more even in size.

The bathroom was more or less ready, much to their surprise and happiness. It was a decent size and certainly bigger than the one at Kakashi's place – twice the size, in fact. That was probably due to the fact that his apartment was three bedrooms, though. Fortunately, the wooden flooring didn't continue into the bathroom _or_ the kitchen and instead there was tiled flooring. Wait, no. It was lino. Even better!

All the bathroom really needed was a lick of paint, a new shower curtain, a mirror above the sink and a couple of mats. The bath, sink and toilet nearly sparkled and it was clear that they were all newly fitted. She'd never seen white porcelain so clean before.

"If you want to pick out the items we need, I will set the bathroom up myself," Itachi informed her. "It should only take a few hours, not including the time it takes for the paint to dry."

She nodded, smiling. "Since everything's white and the lino is charcoal, I was thinking we could go with a pale grey? Or maybe silver with a little sparkle to it?"

He returned the smile, seemingly amused. "Sparkle?"

"Not too much, obviously," she soothed quickly. "Just a little to add a bit of… I don't know."

It would brighten up the room and it certainly wouldn't be boring. Maybe it was her inner-Ino, but it just seemed like a really good idea. Then again, Itachi was a guy and probably didn't enjoy the thought of having such a feminine bathroom-

"If that's what you want, then we shall have a sparkly bathroom."

Sakura blinked in surprise, only capable of staring up at her boyfriend before she shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. Of course he would go along with her crazy ideas. When had he not?

"You get to choose the colours for the kitchen," she told him. "We agreed on the living room and the bedroom, you've let me have my way with the bathroom, so you get to decide on the kitchen."

"That sounds fair," he agreed.

There was a pause.

He wouldn't…

"You're not going to tell me until you've done it, are you?"

He smirked and turned, pulling her closer. "No."

That was so not fair. "You know I'm terrible with surprises. I'm too impatient."

His smirk widened. "That is what makes it so amusing."

There was no getting the information out of him, she knew that without even thinking about it. If Itachi was serious about it being a surprise, then it would stay that way, like with his gift for her.

Damn it!

* * *

Waiting rooms had always agitated her.

Knee bouncing with impatience and annoyance, Sakura sat back in her seat with a huff, trying to distract herself by taking in her surroundings for the hundredth time already. It was beginning to bore her, but it still served as a distraction.

The walls were painted with a plain shade of cream, though she knew it would have some kind of fancy name to make it seem better than what it actually was – she had figured that out after hours of searching through paints and wallpaper for the apartment. The dark green carpet was the rough kind that was really cheap, the kind you usually saw in 'affordable' homes. Surprisingly, however, she found she liked the colour of the carpet.

All around the doctor's waiting area were leaflets and posters, targeting many different people. It didn't shock her to see that a great deal of them targeted _her_ – a pregnant woman. They were all shouting out at her about flu vaccinations and healthy diets and special classes.

 _Gods, could pregnant women do anything?_

Fair enough, her life was not her own anymore. Her body was being shared. It didn't matter if she was unwillingly sharing it or not, because it was being shared no matter how against it she was. No more selfish decisions or harsh treatments of it, as it would be dangerous for the life growing inside her. Too rough a movement and it would be lost forever.

Sakura didn't know whether she should be disturbed by the fact that it didn't terrify her.

No more self-defence classes. When Kakashi had forced her into taking them, she had reacted angrily, not wanting to take part in them, but now she was actually enjoying the classes thanks to her sparring partner, Lee. No more junk food, or foods with certain ingredients. Now she had to eat healthily and with specific portions. No more caffeine. No alcohol. Maybe it was the websites she'd been researching, but it felt like she couldn't do anything. Some people made pregnancy sound amazing, but it felt more like she was trapped for nine months.

Reaching forward, Sakura grabbed one of the seriously outdated magazines and flicked through it, frowning to herself as she did so. It was one she'd already read. Sighing with annoyance, she threw it back down onto the round table. You couldn't even see the light coloured wood due to it being overloaded with magazines and pamphlets.

"Try to relax, Sakura."

How could he tell her that? He wasn't the one who was about to have a probe shoved up-

"Haruno Sakura?"

She and Itachi stood at the same time and suddenly, it felt like she had the entire attention of the room as she walked towards the doctor who had read her name out from her list.

They were quiet as they entered the small examination office and Sakura tried her best to ignore the nervousness bubbling in her stomach. Sitting on the chair closest to the doctor's, she glanced up, grateful that Itachi would be staying with her throughout the examination. She would need his strength.

"Let's get straight to it, shall we?" The dark haired woman smiled. For a doctor, she looked awfully young. "My name is Shizune. I'm not a midwife, but I am the doctor you will come to for the little things. Midwives are very busy and it is difficult to get an appointment with them outside of scans. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Your usual doctor is a man, which is why you will be seeing me instead of him. I'm sorry if you are comfortable with him-"

"I'd be more comfortable having a female doctor," Sakura told her easily.

Once again, Shizune smiled. "I understand. The first examination is extremely invasive for women." Then, she glanced at Itachi. "I take it you are the father?"

He nodded once. "I am."

"Is this your first child?" she asked them both. When they nodded and sounded their agreement, she continued, "I can help you decide on a midwife, or you can choose by yourself from the information I give you and I will also give you a list of hospitals that are available to you."

"I'd like to stick with Konoha's hospital," she replied. "It's local and easy to get to."

"Understood," Shizune stated and she jotted something done on her file. "Now, I need to ask several questions. I'll start with family history. On either side, have there been any health conditions? Or, Sakura-san, have there been any issues with pregnancy in your family?"

Something akin to shame welled within her as Sakura realised she had no answer for Shizune. Mebuki had never mentioned her mother before, so she had never met or heard about her maternal grandmother. Actually, she'd never heard of her paternal grandmother, either. There was one thing, though.

"My birth mother had three miscarriages after me," she informed her, ignoring Itachi when he looked down at her. She had yet to tell him about what happened during her visit. "But she told me it was because of the drugs she was taking – illegal drugs."

Shizune nodded understandingly and much to Sakura's relief, no judgement showed in the woman's dark eyes. "Okay. How about yourself, Sakura-san? Do you take any drugs? Prescribed or not."

She shook her head. It was a fair enough question and Tsunade had warned her long ago that she would hear it a few times in her life. Apparently it was common for children to take after their parents' bad habits and that included taking drugs, even without meaning to.

"What about illnesses? Do you know if there are any?"

"No, sorry."

"Don't worry," Shizune assured her. "It just means we'll be keeping a closer eye on you and your baby."

Great, Sakura couldn't help but think sarcastically.

"There is one thing." Green eyes shot to Itachi's, widening. "But I believe it would be best if it came from Sakura herself."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip harshly.

In order to be referred back to Tsunade, she would have to speak with her doctor about what had been happening. However, Sakura… She was unsure about it. She didn't want to kick up a fuss over nothing-

"Sakura-san?"

"I've…" She found that she couldn't meet either of their eyes and instead settled on watching her hands, watching how they fidgeted nervously together. "I've been… making myself sick."

There was a pause and in that split second, it felt like the silence was deafening. When Shizune spoke next, her voice was softer and it _angered_ Sakura. She didn't want pity or sympathy. It wasn't some disease – she'd been doing it to herself. "Why did you do it? Are you feeling stressed?"

This was what she'd been wanting to avoid. The questioning and feeling like she was being judged. There was always that voice in the back of her head, repeating over and over again that she wouldn't be taken seriously, so there was no point in getting into it. She could manage and didn't need any help. But…

She couldn't be like her mother.

She wouldn't walk down that same path.

"A lot of things have been happening," she responded quietly and cleared her throat, willing herself to speak up. It didn't help. "It was a way to feel more in control." Shizune nodded, telling her to go on while writing it all down. "At first I _was_ sick – not forcing myself, I mean – and it just felt… I don't know. It felt normal and when it stopped happening by itself, I… started forcing it to happen."

Shizune got up out of her seat and walked over to the water cooler, filling a plastic cup before handing it over to Sakura. She accepted it gratefully, taking sips to soothe her suddenly dry throat.

"And what about now?" asked the dark haired doctor.

Sitting back in her seat, she took a deep breath. "My mom – my birth mom kept taking drugs throughout all her pregnancies and it's why she lost three babies." It upset her knowing that she could have had three little brothers or sisters, but a greater part of her was grateful that they hadn't been born into their messed up family. Who knows if they would have survived infancy? "Recently, I went to see her and she told me she took the drugs because it made her feel in control."

Realisation showed on Shizune's face, followed shortly by understanding. "You're seeing the connection." Sakura nodded. "How are your eating habits?" she then asked, but it was clear the question was being asked of Itachi, too, since he would know the answer. "Are you eating too much? Not enough?"

"Sakura has always had a small appetite," he replied with ease. "It seems to have grown smaller lately, though that could just be my imagination."

She smiled reluctantly when Shizune looked questioning. "He's gotten really overprotective since we found out about the pregnancy."

Returning the smile, she chuckled softly. "I see. Well, I've got all your information from the previous check-up right here, so I'll compare it and see where we're standing. Would you like to get started?"

The smile dimmed and she nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Well, she was definitely pregnant.

There was a small cause for concern about her weight, as she was apparently below the mark for a 'safe weight'. All that crap had never made sense to her, what with the height being compared to the weight and whatnot. All she really cared about was the fact that, since her last check-up, which was eight months ago, she'd lost almost two stone – she'd been at the safe weight for once. And of course Itachi wasn't pleased about it, just like he wasn't pleased about her withholding information about her visiting her mother.

Whoever said relationships were easy were idiots and full of shit.

"We had enough to worry about," Sakura tried to tell him.

Instead of replying straight away, Itachi turned and paid the taxi driver, thanking him politely for his service, before facing her once more. His expression was serious and previously would have sent her running for the hills.

"Don't give me that look." All but ripping her keys out of her pocket, Sakura opened the entrance for the apartment building, though quickly stepped aside to allow somebody to pass. The man rushed by them, keeping his head down and she frowned up at Itachi as his eyes followed the guy suspiciously. "Don't give anyone else that look, either!"

He sighed while reaching out, holding the door open for her and Sakura stomped her way into the building, only briefly checking the mailboxes as she walked by them. It wasn't too surprising to find that she didn't have any mail.

"You could have needed my support, Sakura."

Spinning, she fixed her boyfriend with a glare and folded her arms over her chest. Oh, she _dared_ Itachi to try and argue with her. The mood she was in was enough to scare away starving grown-ass lions. "You needed me."

"I am capable of dealing-"

" _Oh_." Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing humourlessly, throwing her hands in the air to show her disbelief. "So _you're_ allowed to deal with things by yourself, but I can't?"

His features emptied – clearly he hadn't been planning on her pulling that one on him.

An elderly couple Sakura knew lived on the first floor walked by them and her eyes narrowed on their retreating forms when the old man whispered to his wife to stop being nosy. Old bat. There was plenty anger to go around if she wanted any!

"Sakura," Itachi sighed tiredly. He approached her in the same fashion, staring down her angered glare with tired eyes. "I don't want to argue with you."

"Then agree that you're being difficult for no reason," she snapped childishly and folded her arms over her chest. "You want to keep that bullshit, twisted organisation from me, just like I want to keep my fucked up parents and past from you/"

He stunned her by reaching out and all but yanking her to him and it was only then that Sakura felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. Her hands came up to his chest, tangling in his shirt with an unyielding grip.

"I'm ashamed of it, Itachi," she confessed into his chest. "Everything that happened… I was treated like an animal – made to feel like and act like an animal and I-" A helpless sob escaped her. "I don't want to remember it, let alone have the man I love hear about it all."

She felt him nod and the arms around her shifted, bringing her impossibly closer. When he next spoke, his voice was low and his lips were close to her ear, "Remember you can always lean on me when you need to. None of that was ever your fault and I will never judge you on anything you tell me."

The pain in her heart made it damn near impossible to breathe, like it was slowly suffocating her. "You've read my files," she whispered in return. "You get the gist."

"That is not your side of the story. That is everything Tsunade-sama has managed to piece together." He kissed the top of her head sweetly, holding her gently yet securely. "But I know you're right, Sakura. I _don't_ share much about my past with you, mostly because I can't. Not because of rules, but because it's painful to remember."

How could she have forgotten about the horrors he'd faced? How could she have selfishly pushed aside his own terrible past?

"I would have been a big sister," she cried. "I wouldn't have been so alone!"

Itachi shushed her, comforting her with his hold. His hand rubbed her back soothingly, the other tangled in her mess of hair. "Would you have really wanted that?"

Why did it hurt that he knew her so well? Was Itachi thinking along the same lines as she had been earlier that day? "At the time," admitted Sakura, though her voice was muffled. "Now… I know they would have suffered just as much as me and it wouldn't have been fair to them."

"Come, Sakura," he murmured when the entrance door opened once again. "We should go upstairs."

Instead of replying vocally, she merely nodded and allowed him to lead the way. He held her hand tightly and walked at a slower pace for her and once they got to their floor, he reached out to her, wiping away the tears.

"I will never judge you," he repeated.

Was he trying to make her cry again? Sakura bit her lip and nodded quickly, but continued to fight back the memories so that she wouldn't have to think about them. They made her feel disgusted with herself and the way she'd been forced to live. Itachi must have been able to read her mind, because he suddenly sighed and unlocked the front door, pushing it open. "Would you like anything to eat?" he asked as they entered, slipping their shoes off and shrugging out of their jackets.

She could tell already that she was going to get sick of hearing that question. "I'm not hungry."

There was a pause. "Sakura-"

"Itachi, please." She sighed and rubbed her aching forehead. How could she eat when her head was filled with so much shit? "I don't feel like eating right now."

He frowned down at her. "Promise me you will try to eat something later."

"Yeah," she murmured noncommittedly and turned away, heading straight for the bedroom.

* * *

She was selfish. She was stupid and selfish and a total train-wreck.

"Watch out, Sakura-chan!"

Stepping aside, she watched as Naruto and Obito carried the wardrobe out of the bedroom, tilting it to various angles when they got stuck at the door. It probably seemed ridiculous, since most wardrobes could be taken apart, however, hers had all arrived fully built and since it was shabby chic furniture, she didn't want to risk any of it being ruined by clumsy hands.

Of course, _she_ wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting, even though she was stronger than most guys she knew.

 _Stupid baby._

Spinning, Sakura grabbed the first thing she caught sight of, which happened to be the lamps from the bedside tables. It was with a sigh of annoyance that she dumped them into a box, followed shortly by her alarm clock and then the contents of the drawers. They were mostly bills, or letters from the university – things they needed to hold onto.

Once the wardrobe was gone, Shisui and Itachi entered the bedroom and went for the dressing table, the latter carefully removing the venetian mirror and placing it on the floor, resting it against the wall for support. Then, they picked up the dresser, pausing as Sakura quickly checked to make sure the drawers to the right of it were emptied, and left. It had originally been a desk, but she'd converted it to a dressing table, since she had more use for that instead.

The clothes had all been bagged up from the wardrobe just taken, so the next thing she did was empty the other wardrobe, throwing all of the clothes and their hangers onto the bed. Some of the clothes she found surprised her, as they were either items she'd forgotten she even owned, or something she'd yet to wear. As one particular item caught her attention, Sakura slowed in her rummaging and packing, her fingers grazing the material.

 _Pack it._

The material looked brand new, but there was a strange smell that came from it, like someone had washed it way too many times and awful, haunting thoughts assaulted her mind one after another as she wondered _why_ it had needing washing so much.

 _Pack it!_

Itachi had yet to speak with Danzo in person, however, there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her he'd spoken to him – at least over the phone. She knew that because nothing else had happened and he seemed almost at ease. Was it because Itachi knew nothing would happen? Was he really that confident?

"Sakura?"

Her head turned slightly, if only to see what Kakashi wanted, but she was grateful to see out of the corner of her eye that he was approaching her. There was a sigh when she turned back to the uniform laid out of the bed before Kakashi neatly and swiftly folded it up, dumping it into the black bag.

"I'm worried about him," she admitted without looking at him.

A hand came down on her shoulder and Kakashi brought her side to his. "I'd be worried if you weren't."

"What will they do to him?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. She felt so helpless and useless.

"I don't know," he confessed quietly. Then, there was another sigh, followed by him releasing her. "Considering you're pregnant, they shouldn't send him too far from you. Then again, there's every chance Danzo would do that just to get back at him for disobeying for so long."

Wanting to get things in motion, she had talked Itachi into moving their bedroom furniture down into the apartment, only hours after her appointment at the doctor's. It was rushed and unplanned, with people walking over one another and getting in each other's way, but it was what she wanted. It was what she _needed_. A distraction.

She needed control.

She grabbed the next item of clothing and without even looking at what it actually was, she shoved it into the bag. Following shortly was a skirt and blouse.

"I don't want him to go back." Her movements came to a halt and the hold on the shirt tightened. Squeezing her eyes shut, she breathed as deeply as possible, willing away the ache in her heart. "I need him here."

Kakashi's gaze was just as helpless as her own and she heard his saddened reply of, "I know." He sat down on the only available space on the bed, running a hand through his messy hair. "You need to try and be strong for him, Sakura."

How could she? She was a wreck!

"He probably won't admit it, but Itachi will need you just as much as you need him," Kakashi's voice was quiet, nearly strained. "I never told either of you, but the reason why I adopted both you and Naruto was to have something to hold on to."

Her hold relinquished and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Never before had Kakashi ever gone into detail about their adoption – the most he ever said about it was that it was done, so move on. The man simply wasn't one to open up his heart too much in such a short span of time and adopting them had been a huge thing for him.

"I _needed_ to make it home to care for you both."

It felt like her heart was in her throat.

"Every mission I had, I kept you and Naruto in my head and reminded myself that you were waiting at home for me." Not caring for crinkling her clothes, Sakura slowly sat down by his side. "Naruto might not admit it, but he's still grieving, Sakura, and you… You were going through something I couldn't even begin to understand. I had to be there for you both."

"You were," she assured him and took the hand that was resting on his thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I never would have thought I'd be here, at this point in my life, but I am and it's thanks to you."

"…Yeah."

"And I'm still going to need you," confessed Sakura softly. She stared down at their hands, understanding that he was more than likely feeling a little lost himself. It was like what Ino's magazines said: she was leaving the nest. "You said you don't understand, but you know better than anyone what it was like. You know what goes through my head when I have panic attacks, or flashbacks or… or anything."

He pulled his hand free of hers, though surprised her by dropping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "And no matter what you decide, I'll still be here, Sakura," Kakashi murmured seriously, keeping his voice low so nobody would overhear. "Don't feel forced into having this baby because it's what others think you should do."

Somebody who understood. That was what Kakashi had always been to her. Not a father figure or an older brother, but somebody who understood and who she could go to for advice. Hopefully, that would never, _ever_ change, because Sakura knew it would leave her feeling lost. Was that how Kakashi felt because she was leaving? Lost?

"It'll devastate him," she whispered.

Already Itachi had asked about setting up the second bedroom and when it would be a suitable time to do so. They couldn't do it too soon, just in case there were any complications. Shizune had predicted that she was around six to seven weeks along and after returning, Sakura had researched what would be happening within her womb. It didn't even have a face yet, but picturing what that face would eventually look like…

It didn't bring forth any emotion. All Sakura felt towards the child was uncertainty and fear. There was no love or any positive feelings and it was why she felt so volatile and aggressive so suddenly – because she simply couldn't understand any of it and it upset her. Everyone who knew was so happy for them and were grinning (except for Kakashi, obviously) and she felt nothing.

"That may be, but you have to think of yourself, too," Kakashi replied seriously. "Having a child for the sake of making Itachi-san happy is wrong." Suddenly, he stood up and patted her shoulder. "Speak to him about it. Tell him how you're feeling."

Only two second later and Naruto was returning with his arms folded behind his head, a bright grin plastered on his face as he chatted loudly with Obito, who was following close behind him. That was until he saw Kakashi standing around, supposedly doing nothing.

"Get your ass into gear, Kakashi," Obito growled with annoyance and by his side, Naruto clenched a fist, shaking it threateningly. "You're making us do all the hard work."

"I'm helping Sakura with her clothes, aren't I, Sakura?" Numbly and not really paying attention, she nodded. "See? She's sad because she's realised she won't be fitting into most of this stuff, so doesn't know whether she should throw it out and make room for more."

The sudden reminder of it had her eyes widening a fraction. The thing inside her would be changing her body so it could grow, feeding off everything and anything she ate or drank. All of her nice clothes wouldn't go near her by the time she was at full term – she'd only be able to wear ugly maternity clothes.

 _Stupid baby!_

"Wait, why not?" Naruto frowned and looked between them all. "Is this because of… you know?"

"It's not because I was being sick." Sakura swallowed and her gaze dropped to her hands.

Seeing she was unable to continue, Kakashi sighed, but just as he was about to tell the blond to stay out of it, another spoke up.

"Sakura is pregnant."

All eyes snapped to Itachi's, however Sakura found herself breaking the connection as she focused on her hands once more.

"She's…" Naruto was unable to form words, turning quickly to look at Itachi and then to Sakura and then back again. "W-What? When? How?" The colour immediately drained from his features and he was whirling around again to face Itachi. "Oi! Those condoms aren't dodgy, are they?"

Her cheeks burned, not only because Naruto had rummaged through her things to steal condoms (she knew they had to be going somewhere, since she and Itachi didn't have _that_ much sex), but also because they had to admit the truth.

"We were careless and forgot about them once," Itachi informed without hesitation. There was no embarrassment on his features and Sakura envied her boyfriend so much because of it. "If you are so worried, however, then perhaps you should buy your own."

"They cost loads!" Then, his gaze grew serious and he glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, soon turning fully and asking her, "Is this what you really want, Sakura-chan?" Kneeling so that he could see her eyes, he stared up at her with a look that could only be described as that of a protective brother. "After everything your parents put you through… Can you really do this?"

Much to her horror, tears were filling her eyes. This wasn't how she'd wanted it to happen. She hadn't wanted anyone to find out until after she'd spoken to Itachi about what they were going to do. Now they were sat in her bedroom and she couldn't look at any of them, let alone glance in Itachi's direction. She could feel his intense eyes on her, waiting for an answer and when there was none, it felt like she'd become the world's greatest disappointment.

"Naruto, it's not your place-"

"Somebody has to say it," he snapped right back at Obito, not even sparing him a single glance. His hands came down on her, taking her hands. "Sakura-chan, answer me. Do you want the baby? You don't have to. Nobody can force you do something you don't want to do." His features were pained and desperate and he shook her hands. "I remember everything you told me, Sakura-chan. _Everything."_

"Naruto-kun, that is enough." Itachi's voice was cold. His eyes were hard. Everything about him was tense. "This conversation is supposed to between myself and Sakura-"

"Will you listen to her?" he shot back and was suddenly on his feet, standing in front of her protectively. Sakura could only watch in stunned disbelief as Naruto then yelled at him, "Sakura-chan's been through too much and she's only been away from those bastards a couple of years. How can you expect her to be ready for something like this? Huh?"

"Naruto-kun, I-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me!" Naruto was red in the face, practically trembling with his anger and the stunned disbelief was washing away, being taken over completely by fear. Never had she ever seen her friend in such a way. He was always his happy-go-lucky self. "Sakura-chan still needs help herself. How is she supposed to look after a baby?"

"Because she has me," he replied in a harsh tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "This has nothing to do with you, Naruto-kun and I advise you to stay out of our personal business."

The tears that had been filling her eyes started to fall. They weren't supposed to argue. Not her precious people. It hurt to see the anger in their features. It hurt to see Naruto taking a threatening step forward and his fists clenching. What hurt the most was that he was making it sound like Itachi was forcing her into something she didn't want to do. It hurt that he wasn't taking her boyfriend's feelings into consideration.

"Sakura-chan has everything to do with me," came his livid shout. There were cracks in his voice due to the volume of it and Sakura knew that the neighbours would file another complaint against them. How many would that be now? "Sasuke will tell you the exact same thing. You didn't see the state she came in, Itachi. You don't know anything."

It was safe to say that Shisui looked more than confused when he finally joined them, lowering his phone from his ear as he entered the room.

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi snapped. His voice was cold and serious, holding a certain edge to it that had the younger man straightening up. "Listen to Itachi-san and know your place."

"Know my place?" he repeated. His voice was a hell of a lot quieter, now only a mere mumble. "It's always been by Sakura-chan's side and looking out for her."

Slowly, Shisui raised the phone back to his ear and turned his head away. "Now's not really the time-" Whoever he was speaking to interrupted him, cutting him off. "You'll be filled in later, I'm sure-" Again, he was cut off. "Sasuke, stop interrupting me."

Sakura's head snapped up, just like Naruto's suddenly did.

"Tell him," he ordered. "Tell him why I'm arguing with his precious older brother."

There was a faint grimace on Shisui's features. "Itachi, he wants to be put on loudspeaker."

Itachi didn't look away from Naruto for a second. "Do it."

A pause.

"Okay, you're on loud-"

" _Naruto, what the fuck is your problem?"_ They all heard Sasuke snarl into the phone and Sakura grimaced. She'd never liked Sasuke's anger, as it never failed in scaring her. " _Why are you screaming at Itachi?"_

"Oi, you're not going to believe this, Sasuke. But he's-"

Itachi swiftly cut him off. "Sakura is pregnant, Sasuke."

Silence.

And then, in a much quieter voice, he asked, " _Is she there?"_

Kakashi looked to her and Sakura quickly cleared her throat, barely managing to force out a, "Yeah."

" _You need to speak with him, Sakura. One to one and without that idiot there making it more dramatic than it needs to be."_ His voice was still quiet and they were all surprised to hear a softened edge to it. " _I can already take a guess at what you're thinking, but just remember that your circumstances are different. You have people to support you, whereas your parents were alone."_

Again, her eyes dropped to her hands. "Yeah."

" _Itachi, you need to listen to her. Really listen."_ A pause. Then, in a much blander tone, " _Shisui, now that that's dealt with I need a favour."_

Sighing, the older Uchiha took Sasuke off speaker phone and left the room. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"That bastard…" Naruto growled lowly, his anger growing again. "Why the hell wasn't he on my side?"

"Because you're tearing chunks out of his older brother without taking _everyone's_ feelings into consideration," Sakura stated bluntly. Wiping her eyes, she stood up, smiling weakly at the blond. "I'm really grateful that you're being so protective over me, but Itachi's right, Naruto. This is between us and no one else." It was with a deep breath that she finally met Itachi's eyes. "And I think we need to have a long talk about what is going to happen."

As though those words alone were an order, Obito grabbed Naruto and hauled him out of the room, Kakashi right on their heels. He spared her a single, serious glance and nodded once, silently wishing her luck, before shutting the door behind himself, leaving her to face her boyfriend who was now fiercely guarding his emotions.

Turning, she made room on the bed for the pair of them to sit down comfortably and without words, he sat by her side, waiting for her to start. Sakura was grateful for his patience and for the fact that he was willing to listen to her, no matter how selfish she probably sounded, but secretly, she wished he'd say something, or show some kind of emotion.

She decided to get straight to it. "Naruto's right. After everything that's happened, I know I'm not ready for such a huge step. It's too soon." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she continued, saying, "I'm going to carry the baby to full term, because it has just as much right to live than either one of us," she told him with a nod. "But… I still haven't made my mind up on whether or not I actually want to _be_ a mom."

"Adoption," he stated plainly, his voice toneless.

Sakura sighed. "Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Itachi. It's because I can't be a mom that…" She shook her head. "It's not fair to the baby being raised by someone who is so damaged, who has no idea what they're doing."

"Do you think I am any different?" asked Itachi quietly and, dare she say, with a tone of vulnerability. "Do you think I know any more than what you do?"

"You were raised in a normal family," she retorted harshly, upper lip curling. "You weren't forced to witness your mom overdose time and time again, or have junkies invading your home and screwing with your head, o-or be forced to use your bedroom as a bathroom or-"

"They may not have abused me to the extent your parents did you, Sakura, but don't be so naïve as to believe I was born into a happy family." His voice was cold, words clipped and forced. The look in his eyes was hard and just as cold as his tone, leaving her to nearly flinch at the sudden weight of his gaze. "As soon as I learned to stand, I was being trained into what I am now: a killer.

"My father showed no interest until I was being trained and my mother showed me no affection. If I cried, I was left to cry alone and toughen up. I could show no weaknesses around my father, who later on forced me into joining ANBU." Fractionally, dark eyes narrowed. "You asked me once why I am so protective of Sasuke, and why I would go so far for him, knowing full well that it would increase my parents' disappointment and anger in me. It is because of how I was raised.

"Whenever Sasuke cried, I was the one who held him and comforted him. I was the one who took care of his emotional needs. They may have fed us, may have clothed us and kept a roof over our heads, but that is not a family. Fancy cars and designer clothes are not what a family is about. Sasuke and I… _We_ are a family. We have always looked out for one another and I have always taken care of him. In return, he listened and he allowed me to cry. He let me lean on him whenever I needed to. _That_ is what a family is."

Lower lip trembling, she looked away, willing herself to hold back the tears. "I don't know that," she argued. "I never had a brother or a sister to look out for me, or me for them. There was no one to hold. No one to comfort. There was only me."

"You have a family now," came Itachi's soft reply and his voice suddenly sounded tired. "You have Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Ino-san and Sasuke. You have me."

When he leaned forward, she fell into him, breathing in his scent and shutting her eyes tightly. Gods, her hormones would be the death of her. She couldn't keep a lid on them. "You all take care of me, Itachi. I've never had anyone to take care of."

"Do you really think that?" Gentle hands cupped her face, forcing her to look up and meet his eyes. "Sakura, you take care of me every day. Having you by my side, having you love me. You comfort me when I need comforting and you put me in my place when it needs to be done – without hesitating, might I add." She smiled sheepishly, shyly. "Please, Sakura. I know I am asking for a lot, but I know you will be a great mother."

"How?" she whispered in response, eyes glassy.

"Because we will lean on one another. You will help me be a great father – no, _dad_ and in return, I will help you be a great mom."

Like earlier, her heart was in her throat and the weight of the world felt like it was resting on her shoulders, refusing to let up. "Don't let me mess up," Sakura all but begged.

His breath left him harshly and he released her face only to grab her waist, yanking her closer and holding her tightly. Hand in her hair and his cheek pressed to hers, he vowed, "I promise."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ino asked with a tone of disgust. In fact, everything about her screamed disgust as she surveyed the kitchen with a critical eye. "It looks like that scene out of _The Shining_."

"Shut up, Ino-Pig." Rolling her eyes, she lifted the box of plates and bowls onto the small table. "I let Itachi design the kitchen in whatever way he wanted. If he wants a crimson kitchen, then he's having a crimson kitchen. Just like I'm having a sparkly bathroom."

Something flashed in her eyes and suddenly, Ino grinned. "Good choice, by the way. It looks amazing."

"I know, right?" Laughing, Sakura plugged in the radio. It was splattered with paint of all different colours thanks to a certain blond not particularly caring about where he dropped his paint brush whenever she called for a break. "All that we really need to do is unpack and finish the living room."

"So you've slept in here already?"

No, actually. At the last moment Sakura had changed her mind, deciding it was way too soon to leave the nest Kakashi had created for them all. So, with just a bed in their bedroom, they had stayed there for a couple more nights, working on the apartment a few floors below during the day. It would probably be for the best, Itachi had soothed her when she felt bad for everyone's efforts going to waste. They weren't set up yet.

The bathroom had been finished within a few hours and looked just as Ino described it – amazing. To make sure it wasn't all monochrome and boring, the sparkle wallpaper (designed especially for a bathroom – that way it didn't peel when it got too hot) had been added.

Their bedroom had only needed a lick of paint to brighten the white walls, but Itachi had decided to put up wallpaper. It was nude in colour and had a kind of engraved pattern that you could feel as well as see. She had to admit, too: it definitely fit with her French, shabby chic bedroom furniture.

She hadn't been allowed to see what was going on in the kitchen (Itachi had actually kept his key in the door so that she couldn't unlock it and sneak a peek) for the entire day yesterday, but once the paint had dried earlier today and Itachi was certain it didn't need another coat, he had allowed her to enter. It was a pleasant surprise.

Crimson wasn't something she would have personally chosen for a room that was fairly small, nor were the white cupboards, newly fitted floor tiles or appliances, but somehow (she couldn't even begin to understand how) it worked. And beneath the single window in the kitchen was a rectangular table. One of the short sides of it was pressed against the wall and they'd managed to squeeze in all four chairs.

The cupboards and refrigerator had yet to be stocked, however she and Itachi were supposed to be going grocery shopping once he finished work, which was in about three hours, since he was only working a short shift. Today was payday, though, so they decided now was as good a time as any. And when they returned and stocked the kitchen, he and his friend, Tenma, were going to take apart the bed and bring it down. Sakura wished them luck with the king-sized mattress and all those stairs.

Tonight would be their first night in their new apartment… just the two of them.

It was kind of _really_ exciting.

"There's a box with cutlery in the living room," Sakura told her.

Ino didn't so much as pause. "Okay."

She looked to the blonde. "Aren't you going to get it?"

Blue eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips. "You're pregnant, not dying. Get it yourself, you lazy ass."

A reluctant smile pulled at her lips and Sakura rolled her eyes, leaving the kitchen while throwing her hands up carelessly. "Fine, but I was giving you the easy job. The box next to you is filled with pans. Put them away."

There was an angered growl of her name, but she was too amused to even care.

Like she'd been saying earlier: the living room had yet to be finished, but was more or less done. It simply needed painting and all the furniture was already in the centre of the room, covered with specials covers (she couldn't remember what Itachi had actually called them, but they looked like plain sheets to her).

The box of cutlery was on top of the smaller bookcase and she picked it up without another thought, heading back to the kitchen.

Just as she did, the front door was kicked open, banging harshly against the wall and in response, she froze, dropping the tiny box. The contents clattered and clanged, however, she couldn't focus on it. She could only focus on the man as he stared around the apartment with wild eyes. The second he saw her, he lunged forward, running straight towards her and she stumbled backwards, eyes widening in fear.

And then suddenly a frying pan was sticking out of the kitchen archway, causing a satisfying clang when he ran head first into it.

"Hell no!" Ino growled as she stepped out of the kitchen, watching him go down with hard eyes. "You are _so_ not hurting my godchild."

"I-Ino…"

"Don't just stand there!" she snapped, dropping the pan and grabbing the now unconscious guy's legs. "Go and shut the door. While you're at it, grab something to tie him up with."

What?

 _What?_

 _Had she lost her freaking mind?_

Numbly, she ran, doing as she was ordered and Sakura searched desperately around the bedroom, trying to find her robes and once she had them, she almost tore the ties out of them all, running back to the kitchen on shaking legs. Ino was waiting patiently, eyes narrowed as she forced the man to sit in the chair and holding him up. He was still out for the count and Sakura was terrified of him waking up. Surely they should have run away?

"Quick, tie him up."

Nodding slowly, she moved forward, tying the longest tie around his chest, keeping his back to the chair. As she tied it, she glanced nervously at Ino.

She merely sighed. "After what happened in the store…"

Understanding suddenly dawned on her and Sakura nodded more surely, her eyes now just as serious as hers. Last time, it had been Hidan who orchestrated the attack and as soon as Sakura found out, she had informed Ino, as the blonde had a right to know why it had happened, instead of believing it had been a random act of violence.

"We're going to take back control, Sakura," Ino said in a strong voice.

Ino had been traumatised by the attack just as she had, though had done her best to hide it. They both experienced it together, however, so they always shared how they were doing with one another. They let each other know if they needed help, or just someone to talk to. Someone who understood.

"Is he tied up properly?" Ino asked suddenly and she realised it must have been because the guy was stirring.

Sakura huffed and tugged harder on the belts from hers and Itachi's robes. Making sure she got them back would be a must, otherwise they'd have several robes that couldn't be tied shut. "Give me a minute, Ino. It's not like I've done this before."

"Just hurry."

She did so, wincing when the man's wrists began turning red. Instead of loosening the ties, however, Sakura instead stood up and reached out for Ino, pulling her closer as they took a step back, taking a look at their work.

A bruise was already forming from where he'd been struck by the frying pan, but other than that, his skin was almost flawless and beautifully tanned. His hair was light and hung in front of his eyes, shielding them. The clothing he wore was nothing special, either and seemed to be fit for work rather than comfort.

Grabbing another chair, Sakura placed it in front of his, leaving a considerable amount of space between them.

This could be it. She could finally get information out of him about Hidan's whereabouts – if he was working for him, that was.

Her eyes went wide. "Ino, how do we know if he's lying or not?"

"We don't," she breathed, understanding immediately and a spark of panic shot through her, just as it did Sakura. "I'll ring the police. Until they arrive, we'll question him."

"Ring Shisui," Sakura ordered. "My phone should be in my jacket."

The blonde nodded. "Where's your jacket?"

"The bedroom."

There was a moment of hesitation and deep blue eyes narrowed on the guy, watching him suspiciously, before Ino promised fiercely, "I won't be long."

But just as the words left her lips and she headed to the bedroom, the guy startled, fighting against his bindings and with eyes that suddenly snapped open and widened. She took a deep breath.

For their family. She had to find as much out about Hidan as possible for their family.

"Oh, goody. You're awake," Sakura said with fake cheerfulness. It was the tone Kakashi used right before he knocked her or Naruto down a peg or two. "I was beginning to worry she hit you too hard." Sitting down in the chair opposite the guy, she folded her legs and raised an eyebrow. In her chest, her heart was beating fast and pounding against her rib cage, but she refused to let it show, keeping up her fake confidence. "I have a couple of questions I want to ask."

It was time to gain back control.

* * *

 **A/N - In just over three hours, UchihaSaku prompt week will be starting where I'm living, so keep your eye out for those updates of my entries! Also, if anyone has any prompts for one shot requests (MultiSaku), then fire away. I'm accepting requests and don't plan on stopping any time soon.**


	10. You're a Fierce Woman

**Chapter 10 – You're a Fierce Woman**

Tonight would be their first night in their new home.

The living room had yet to be finished, but everything else was more or else complete. In his mind, he had a checklist, so he knew that all that really needed to be done was the painting of the living room and the filling of the kitchen. Today, Sakura would be enlisting the help of Yamanaka Ino to unpack the utensils and whatnot and then, later on, he and Sakura were going to go grocery shopping.

But before that…

His eyes narrowed on the door before him.

Before that, there was somebody he had to speak with. It was something that had been ignored for far too long and now the consequences were too dire to ignore any longer.

The door opened slowly and a man stepped out, dressed in full uniform. "Danzo-sama will see you now, Uchiha-senpai."

Having ignored the seats outside Danzo's office, Itachi pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against, expression empty as he walked by the operative, making sure he shut the door behind himself.

Danzo was seated at his desk and behind him was a large bookcase, one that took up the entirety of the wall. There was no telling what kind of books they were, though he would be lying if he said he was not intrigued. Also, due to headquarters being far below the ground, there were no windows and they had to rely on artificial lights. The office was lit, but not well. There were many shadows surrounding them.

"It is about time, Itachi."

It had always irked him how Danzo used his given name, despite the fact he didn't know him on a personal level. They were given permission to use his within headquarters, but anywhere else and he was to be called 'Leader-sama'. Of course there were slip ups and while he didn't react to them the instant they happened, afterwards, there would be a severe punishment, one he'd witnessed happen to others too many times.

"Danzo-sama."

"You finally decided to return. I wonder why that is."

He refused to rise to the bait. "I take it I have a mission, Danzo-sama?"

Part of him didn't want to hear what the man had to say. There was every chance Danzo would give him a mission that would take him far away from Sakura, for an undetermined period of time. He truly was that petty.

"No, not yet." His gaze was lidded, almost passing as boredom, but the tension in the room was unmistakable. "This is in regards to your last mission: the assassination of Hidan, an s-classed criminal."

Oh?

"Had you come to me in person, I would have told you that we have been doing our best to track Hidan's movements. The clean-up team that was sent after you… I take it you have been filled in on their reports?"

"Yes, sir." It still confused him greatly.

Danzo nodded once. "Taking Hidan out is our top priority, which is why I am overlooking your insubordination this one time, Uchiha Itachi."

Hardly. He was overlooking it because they both knew he had every chance of overpowering him. Danzo was no longer of any use out of the battlefield, not after the way his last mission ended. It was why he was so heavily bandaged beneath his heavy robes, which he wore to disguise said bandages. He did not want the other operatives to know of his weaknesses.

"Are there any updates on his location?"

"No." The old man sighed. If he was feeling fatigued or annoyed, however, it didn't show. He continued to sit proudly at his desk. That was something he could respect about him, Itachi supposed. "However, there have been several murders that could possibly be linked to Hidan. They are the reason why I took such drastic measures to gain your attention."

What? Then the incident with Sakura…?

He nodded once, like he was reading his mind. "The murders are growing closer to your residence. There is no telling who Hidan has working for him and there is every possibility that he is making them do his dirty work for him."

Itachi almost frowned, but held it back. "The murders haven't been on the news." He would have known if they had. He kept his eye on the news stations just in case there were any traces or signs of his return. Hidan always, without fail, left a trace.

"That is because they are the murders of our operatives."

This time, his eyes widened a fraction. There was no use in denying it was a horrifying thought. If it was Hidan who was murdering the operatives, then he could understand why the battles ended the way they did. However, ANBU were not taken out so easily and they certainly didn't go out without a fight. Whoever it was, whoever was capable of murdering more than one operative, had to be strong. Either it was Hidan himself, or he had teamed up with someone who was just as strong.

"You understand why this could not be discussed over the phone, or in a casual encounter." By his sides, his fists clenched, though he managed to mask the frustration on his features. "There is no hope in predicting Hidan's movements or plans. You know this well."

Yes, he did. "What would you like me to do, Danzo-sama?"

"State your conditions first, Itachi," came Danzo's drawled order. "I know that you will have some. For you to come back so abruptly, so willingly, is unlikely unless you have an ulterior motive."

How wise of him. "The building I live in is to be secured. Several of the apartments are available and I would like for them to be filled with trustworthy operatives." When Danzo nodded once, silently ordering him to go on, Itachi did so without hesitation, stating, "I also want to make sure that you understand I will not go on any mission that will take me away from my partner, at least not for prolonged periods of time. She is vulnerable-"

"I know all about Haruno Sakura and her past."

Of course he did. The moment she became involved with him, Danzo would have researched her past and present fully, leaving no stone unturned. It disgusted him that his girlfriend's privacy had been invaded, but Itachi wisely kept his mouth shut about it.

"I also know that she is with child," he continued. "Usually I am not one to do so, but I will allow leniency for this. I will also go along with your demands of stationing operatives within your building. Hatake Kakashi will obviously be one of them, since he already lives there."

That made sense and it comforted him, in a sense, to have someone he knew and trusted to watch over the building. If anybody could protect its residents, then it was Kakashi. He was practically a legend within ANBU.

"You will be filled in on who is stationed where."

"Understood."

Itachi didn't wonder why Danzo was bending so easily to his demands, because he already knew why: he was too powerful an asset to have turned against him. No, he was not being arrogant. Itachi simply knew his own strength and knew Danzo needed said strength.

"Any mission you receive will be located within Konoha or its borders. Since Konoha is a big place, you will be given a car. You already know how to make sure the vehicle will not be tracked or traced back to us, should you get sloppy during a mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Take whatever car that is not already claimed out of the garage."

"Yes, sir."

He had a strong feeling that Sakura would be displeased if she knew where the car came from and what it would be used for, but there was no helping that. Itachi refused to lie to her about it.

"Any other conditions?"

It was probably pushing it, but he didn't care. "No seduction missions."

He would not betray Sakura in such a way. Continuing to be involved with ANBU was one thing and on some level, he knew that she accepted that. However, there would absolutely be no more seduction missions, no matter how badly they needed him.

"I cannot guarantee-"

"Then I am forewarning you now: I will not accept or so much as consider accepting those missions."

Something dark flickered across his expression, a deep, barely concealed anger, but he did not let it bother him in the slightest. There would be no changing his mind. Previously, before Sakura, Itachi would have accepted them without a second thought as it meant protecting Konoha in one way or another, but now they were a family – they were _starting_ a family and nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to jeopardise that.

"Understood," Danzo reluctantly agreed. It almost looked as though he had chewed on a wasp as he did so. "If that is all, then you may leave. Tenzo will assist you in finding a car."

"Yes, sir."

There was nothing more to be said, so Itachi saw himself out, shutting the door silently on his way out. Outside the office, the corridors were empty, but he didn't need to be shown the way up to the garage or given directions.

It was a lengthy journey, one that seemed to drag on endlessly simply because he didn't want to be there. Once Itachi made it to the garage, he found Tenzo waiting there for him, leaning back against a wall with his arms folded over his chest. Until that moment, Itachi hadn't realised how common the pose was and he frowned inwardly as he realised he did the same thing more often than not, as did Kakashi.

"Itachi-senpai."

Again with the 'senpai'. It aggravated him. "Tenzo-san."

They'd worked together a few times while in Kakashi's team, but once the man had decided to work more casually and rarely needed his team, they each went their separate ways, becoming captains of their own squads.

Pushing off the wall with his foot, he walked over to him. "Shall we get this over and done with?"

Oh? No smile? Was Tenzo still annoyed because Kakashi had manage to stall him for so long? Danzo wouldn't have been happy about it, after all. He wondered if the brunet had gotten in trouble.

Instead of answering vocally, he followed Tenzo to the section that held the available cars, eyes narrowing as he glanced through them. If he was going to be getting a free car, pay no insurance and no tax, then why not go the extra mile and get the best car there? Sure, it was probably superficial of him and perhaps petty, too, but Itachi didn't care. There were no Ferraris or Lamborghinis – they were far too conspicuous. However, there were a few newer models of Range Rovers and a couple of Jeeps that caught his eye. All the cars would have decent engines in them, which came in handy when they had to do a car chase or two.

The Range Rover was black and also had blacked out windows, then again, they all had blacked out windows for obvious reasons. Yes, it stood out when parked somewhere for too long, but that couldn't be helped. They needed to get around in uniform somehow. With the Range Rover, it would be easy to use as a family car, also. It-

The thought of having his child in the same car he used for ANBU missions made him feel sick all of a sudden. If possible, Itachi wanted to keep his family life and his work separate, though knew that in some cases, it just wasn't possible.

"I'll take this one."

"The Rover, huh?" Tenzo drawled and scratched the back of his head. "Can't say that I blame you. I'll go and get the keys and documents for the car and then you're good to go."

He nodded in reply and pulled his phone out of his pocket, not surprised in the least to find that he had no signal. They were far underground and Danzo found no need for their phones to work while they were there. Pretty unreasonable, now that Itachi was older and it actually had an impact on him. What if something happened to Sakura or their child? When he had first joined ANBU, it hadn't bothered him in the least as he rarely ever used his phone, but lately, he found himself checking it multiple times a day.

Tenzo returned shortly with keys and the documents for the car. After a quick rundown of the car and the most important details, he allowed Itachi to leave and he did so without looking back, driving through the underground until he joined the outside once more. It was a good car, there was no denying that. Good make, smooth drive, amazing engine, nice interior… Still, the thought of having his family in it made him uncomfortable, though he supposed that meant he would have to do his best to keep his work out of the car as much as possible.

Almost immediately, his phone began ringing loudly in his pocket and he frowned, pulling over. It was Shisui, which in itself was strange since he was working today. Minutely, Itachi smirked at the thought of Sakura getting herself into more trouble, but he knew that wouldn't be true. She was spending the day with Ino.

On second thought, if she was with the blonde…

" _Itachi, this might sound odd, but I need you to come home."_

"Shisui?" He frowned. There hadn't been much time to put the phone to his ear before Shisui began speaking. Was it an emergency? "What are you doing at the apartment? Is Sakura okay?"

" _Yeah, about that…_ " There was an awkward pause. " _She and Yamanaka-san kind of took some guy hostage and tried interrogating him…_ "

What?

He almost laughed. Almost. "I think I misheard-"

" _No, you heard correctly."_ Another awkward pause and he lowered his voice considerably. " _I know her hormones are supposed to be all over the place, but isn't this a step too far, Itachi? I mean… They've got him tied to a chair in your kitchen!"_

This time, he did laugh, loud and freely and his head fell back against the headrest of his seat. How absurd. "You haven't tried to pull a prank on me in years, Shisui, and the first one you pull, you say something that is highly unbelievable."

" _I'm not playing around, Itachi."_

Then… That meant somebody had broken into the apartment, in broad daylight, while his pregnant girlfriend and her friend had been there. His grip on his phone tightened, all amusement leaving him like somebody had popped a balloon. It couldn't have been Danzo's doing, as he was playing by the man's rules once more, which meant…

It had to be Hidan's doing.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

When he returned to the apartment, Itachi found Yamanaka Ino standing with her arms around her middle and her fingers playing with her lower lip restlessly. She was just outside of his home and didn't even look up at him as he approached her. It was like she was too lost in her own thoughts. Frowning, he entered the apartment, warily looking around as though he was about to stumble upon a homicide investigation or something equally as absurd. There was nothing, however. Other than the door hanging off its hinges and the lock being busted, nothing seemed to be out of place. Itachi made his way straight to the kitchen, eyes narrowing on the frying pan laying carelessly on the ground like somebody had thrown it there.

And then he came to an abrupt standstill at the sight of a young man sitting in his kitchen chair, fighting hard against the bindings – it appeared to be ties from both his own robes and Sakura's, if Itachi was not mistaken. So Shisui hadn't been pulling a prank on him, then. He almost wished that he had been.

Sakura was sitting in a chair on the other side of the kitchen, with her legs pulled up to her chest and hard green eyes bore holes into the wall, like she wanted to be anywhere but there. He was able to see the same expression that had been in Ino's eyes, however: frustration.

"Ah, Itachi," Shisui greeted him, relieved for his presence. "I'm glad you got here so quickly."

His girlfriend still refused to look at him and his frown deepened. "What is the meaning of this?"

The older Uchiha sighed deeply, indicating to the struggling man with his thumb. "This guy broke in while the girls were fixing up the kitchen. Yamanaka-san managed to subdue him with that frying pan." He then pointed to the pan that was on the floor. "After that, they tied him up and attempted to interrogate him."

"Just let me go," the man demanded and the chair rocked precariously.

Shisui regarded him blankly, uncaringly. "If you knock the chair over, I'm not helping you back up."

"Did they find anything?"

"Yes, but not what they were hoping." Another sigh and Shisui looked back at him, though his attention was diverted briefly when Sakura huffed with annoyance and stormed out of the kitchen, glaring angrily at the man as she did so. Itachi's frown continued to deepen. "Seems this guy is the previous tenant and left on bad terms."

"That bastard evicted me."

Such rage for somebody who looked so young, he thought. Then, his eyes narrowed and Shisui took a step to the side, allowing him to meet his gaze. That guy's rage would be nothing compared to his. "That means you do not come back here," he retorted coldly. "Especially not when a couple who have a baby on the way have already moved in."

But he didn't seem to care about that in the slightest, his brown eyes returning the glare. "This is _my_ home."

Itachi made his way over to the man and knelt down so that they were eye-to-eye, his entire demeanour darkening with pure rage as their gazes locked, effectively making him shrink back in the chair, flinching like he'd been struck.

"Correction," Itachi murmured, "this is _my_ home and know that if I see you around here again…" Their gazes met once more, the man's hesitancy not lost on him in the slightest. "If I see you or hear of you stepping anywhere near my family again, I assure you, you will not walk away."

The words were muttered too quietly for his cousin to hear them, but the fact that it had the colour in the man's face draining rapidly made it clear that he'd been threatening him. Standing, he turned away from the scum and went to find his girlfriend, telling Shisui, "Get him out of my home, Shisui."

She was out on the balcony, arms folded across the top of the metal fence, hunched over and head in her arms. Honestly, Sakura seemed absolutely exhausted in that moment and Itachi couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist, startling her for a second before she relaxed, head falling back against his chest as she straightened up.

"What were you thinking?"

A soft sigh left her and dainty hands came down on his, covering them partially and holding onto them. "We weren't," Sakura replied honestly, quietly. "We thought about what happened at the store over a year ago now and thought that maybe Hidan had sent someone again." Another sigh. "We… just wanted to be useful, to gain back control."

His arms strengthened their hold on her, bringing her closer. "He could have hurt you all."

It hadn't failed to capture his attention that it was more than just a coincidence. The other day, on the way home from the doctors, a strange man had burst through the doors, rudely brushing past Sakura and it had aggravated him, but because they were in the middle of a disagreement, she hadn't taken much notice and instead got angry with him for glaring at the man. Was it the same man? Possibly. Had he been watching them, waiting until Itachi was gone to strike? More than likely.

Honestly, he didn't think the guy was capable of harming another person, let alone a woman, but Itachi knew not to underestimate somebody's abilities when it came to something they wanted. Chances were, he just wanted them out of what used to be his home, however, there was just as high a chance of him wanting to hurt them.

"We had him tied up," she argued weakly.

Sighing, he looked out at the view from their balcony, though found it wasn't anything majorly impressive. It offered a view of about a third of the park he and Sakura often walked through, but other than that, it was all buildings and traffic.

Itachi turned his hand slightly, pressing it against her still flat stomach. He wondered when she would begin to show. "Remember that your life is no longer your own, Sakura."

"…Sorry."

It was still difficult for her, he knew. Sakura was still frightened of the thought of being a parent and what scared her even more was the thought of turning out like her parents, of screwing up. However, part of him felt the exact same way.

He knew she would make a magnificent mother. The way she doted on Pakkun, or how protective she was of her friends, or the unconditional love he saw in her stunning green eyes every single day whenever Sakura looked at him… On top of that: she would never be alone. There were so many people supporting her, supporting them, that it would be impossible for them to fail. Perhaps that was childish of him to think in such a way, but…

There was no denying the fact that his heart skipped beats, or that his stomach flipped with excitement, every time he thought of Sakura carrying their child.

Her diet was still worrying, but he knew she was trying hard to make it improve and for that, Itachi was grateful. It meant she obviously realised how badly it could affect not just their child's life, but also her own. Any and all food would go straight to the baby, so what would she be living on? Pregnancy was tough on a woman's body and that was an understatement.

"What's going to happen to that guy?"

Pressing his cheek to the top of her head, Itachi sighed. "As he was caught in the act and Shisui is on duty, he will be arrested. However, there is no telling how long we will wait to hear his sentencing." Unfortunately, their justice system wasn't all too great, no matter how hard the police officers worked in order to free Konoha of criminals and make their streets safe. "I will contact the landlord and inform him of what happened."

As well as that, he was going to demand a new door, new and stronger locks and also more security for the building. The fact that the man was able to get back into the building after being evicted was understandable, because he could have copied all keys before returning them. But they should have been warned that things didn't end on good terms. What if he had waited until further into Sakura's pregnancy to attack? What if Ino hadn't been there to back her up? What if Sakura had been alone? What were his intentions?

"Hey, Sakura."

Itachi pulled away. Partly so that Sakura could turn to face her friend and speak properly and also because it felt impolite to be holding her so intimately with people around. It made them uncomfortable, like they were a third wheel or something of the sort.

"I think I'm going to go home," the blonde told her.

She frowned. "Are you sure, Ino? You can stay as long as you want."

But she nodded her head and did her best to smile. Neither of them were fooled by it and could tell she was shaken up. Ino was paler than usual and her blue eyes didn't stay connected to theirs for longer than a few seconds at a time.

Just as she was about to leave, he called out, "Ino-san, would you like a lift home?" This time, Sakura's frown was directed at him and he knew she would be confused. "There was enough from our loans to purchase a second hand car, after all."

If his girlfriend saw through his lie, she didn't let on and instead turned back to Ino, offering a comforting smile. "We can drop you off on the way to go shopping."

The blonde nodded gratefully.

* * *

Once Shisui had handcuffed the man, Sakura called Naruto and asked him to come and stay in the apartment to wait for the locksmith, who Itachi had called only seconds after Ino accepted their offer of a ride home, shortly followed by a call to the landlord. They would receive a free, stronger front door within the hour and all fees for the new locks would be covered by him, also. Itachi had refrained from smirking as he hung up the phone. He could be extremely persuasive when he wanted to be.

Oh, he found out that Sakura caught onto his lie once Ino was out of earshot, because she sent a look of utter disbelief. That disbelief only multiplied at the sight of the seemingly brand new Range Rover parked neatly between Kakashi's vacant spot and Naruto's car. Still, she said nothing.

The drive to Ino's home was silent other than the odd direction or two, though Itachi knew that wasn't actually because of him. They were both shaken up by the looks of things and he wondered if he was supposed to say something. If he was, nothing came to mind. As aggravating as it was, it felt like there wasn't anything he could say to make them feel better.

Ino slipped out of the car with a quiet mumble of "thanks" before she disappeared into the hedges that surrounded her average home. It seemed like a peaceful, secure neighbourhood, like the kind one rarely ever heard about because it was such a quiet area of Konoha.

Glancing over his shoulder briefly, Itachi released the handbrake and pressed down on the accelerator gently, aware that there was a lower speed limit to the neighbourhood. Though others more than likely ignored the speed limits, in a car belonging to ANBU, it was best not to attract attention to yourself unless you absolutely had to. Danzo would not be thrilled with constantly paying fines or bailing them out of jail.

"Should I even ask?" her question was nothing but a mumble into her hand as Sakura stared out of the blacked out window to her side with narrowed eyes.

The chances of the car being bugged was extremely high, so Itachi merely sighed and shook his head, warning her silently not to push the conversation. At least not while they were in the car.

She also sighed. "If you take the next right we'll get to the grocery store quicker."

Following her instructions, he took the next right and then followed the long road to the junction. It was difficult not speaking with Sakura, as he wanted to tell her not to worry (despite it seeming redundant to do so). Itachi made a mental note to give the car a thorough examination to find any devices, even if it meant enlisting the help of Kakashi to double check.

It felt good to be driving again, he realised belatedly. No more public transport with screaming children, disrespectful teenagers or self-centred adults. Another bonus was that they arrived in record time since they didn't have to stop every so often at a bus stop.

Parking as close to the store as he could, Itachi pulled on the handbrake and took the keys out of the ignition, glancing at Sakura as she wordlessly got out and made her way around.

She took him by surprise by embracing him once he was out and the car was locked.

"Sakura-"

"Just be careful," came her quiet beg. "Please."

His throat constricted, very much like his chest suddenly did and Itachi was quick to return her embrace. Due to her heeled boots, her face now reached his neck and so she buried it there, breath tickling his neck.

 _I'm sorry,_ he wanted to tell her. _I'm so sorry that it has to be like this._

What he wouldn't give to just live a normal life with the woman he loved. What he wouldn't give to be able to have a normal job, to be a normal boyfriend and a normal parent.

But there truly was no escaping ANBU.

And it made Itachi's hatred towards his father intensify.

"You know that I'll always be there for you," Sakura murmured into his neck and he could feel her lips quivering slightly, like she was holding back a sob. When she next spoke, her voice shook with emotion, "So make sure you're going to be there for us, too, okay?"

Telling her that he would always be there was wrong, because there was no telling what would happen while on a mission. However, Itachi found himself filling with an intense determination to fulfil that promise as he replied, "Always."

* * *

Usually, they did small shops throughout the month, only topping up on anything they needed. Since it was a new apartment, meaning it was completely empty, they were doing one huge shop. With the way it was going at that moment in time, Itachi was grateful to have a car, because there was no way they would have been able to carry all of it on the bus – and they weren't even finished yet! They had only just made it halfway through the store.

"What do you think about a stir fry for dinner, Itachi?" Sakura asked over her shoulder, holding a packet of noodles.

They already had vegetables (lots of them) and chicken, so he couldn't see why not. "We will need to buy sauce."

She perked up at that, turning in a hurry to toss the noodles into the trolley that was close to overflowing. "I could kill for sweet Thai chilli-"

In her hurry, Sakura bumped into a woman who was strutting down the aisle with a basket hanging in the crook of her elbow, talking obnoxiously on her phone. At the collision, the red haired woman stumbled in her platform heels, almost falling to the ground, but Sakura's reflexes had her reaching out and steadying her.

"I'm so sorry-"

The woman whirled around like Sakura had smacked her around the head with something, glaring viciously at her and it honestly took her by surprise. Correction: it took them both by surprise.

"Who the hell do you pretty girls think you are, huh?" the redhead demanded shrilly, fists clenching. "You think you own the damn place!"

Something about the woman had Itachi on edge, something about her that triggered a memory within him and for a moment, he was unable to place where he'd seen her before. With a face caked in makeup and eyelashes faker than the hair attached to her unnaturally red hair, it was difficult. But then it suddenly hit him, and when it did, it hit him like a truck.

* * *

 _The gaps in the slats allowed him to watch over the room, eyes narrowing behind his mask as the bedroom door swung open. Hidan stumbled into the room, but he was not alone. By his side was a young girl with red hair and shockingly blue eyes and she was clearly intoxicated, even though it was still so early in the day._

 _He prayed and prayed that it wasn't about to go in the direction he was thinking it would, but Itachi knew deep down that there was no stopping it. It wasn't like he could take his eyes off Hidan, either, because in that time, he could figure out that somebody was in his closet, or he could turn violent on the girl who was now wrapped up in his arms, throwing her head back with a low moan._

 _They didn't make it to the bed and Itachi watched in disgust as Hidan pinned the redhead against the dresser in a way that had her bent over and he yanked her shorts and underwear down her thighs, exposing her not only for Hidan, but unknowingly for himself, too._

 _He hated ANBU._

 _Everything his mother had ever taught him was telling Itachi to look away, to give them both some privacy, but everything ANBU (and past experiences) had taught him was warning him that he'd be a fool to take his eyes off Hidan._

 _It was obvious that Hidan was in it for his own selfish gain, as he didn't even take the time to see if she was ready for him. He didn't even take the time to use protection, either. Neither of them seemed concerned with it and Itachi couldn't understand why._

 _Annoyance grew within him as he watched the animalistic scene._

 _How the hell did Hidan manage to pick girls up? Granted, he knew nothing of the girl who was currently crying out into the dresser, unable to lift her head due to Hidan having his hand fisted in her hair, keeping it there. Something was telling him, however, that she was just as damaged as Sakura was, if not more so._

 _Was that the type of girl Hidan went for? Vulnerable and damaged? It would certainly make it easier to control them and that way, he would be capable of manipulating their fears, playing on them and forcing the girls to believe that they needed him._

 _It was what he had done to Sakura._

 _Much to his relief, Hidan did not last long and as soon as he was done, he was flopping back onto his bed, running a hand through his hair. The girl was left to redress herself shakily, still breathing harshly from their rushed act._

" _You need to give me more warning next time, Hidan-kun," she scolded playfully. "My husband almost caught us this time."_

 _Husband?_

" _Like you care," Hidan laughed harshly in response. "You don't give a fuck about him."_

 _She smirked. "I suppose that's true."_

 _Arranged marriage, Itachi caught on easily. Most arranged marriages ended this way, too – or so said the reports._

" _What happened, anyway?" she asked after a moment, raising a brow. Itachi was surprised to see that her eyebrows were black, meaning she was not a natural redhead. "Are you going somewhere?"_

"… _I suppose you could say that," replied Hidan and he released a breath. "I'm leaving Konoha."_

 _Itachi's eyes narrowed. The latest developments were good for him, because it meant Hidan's sudden disappearance would not be questioned. Others would believe that he'd merely left the country._

" _Oh," she murmured, frowning. "Will you ever come back?"_

 _He snorted. "I warned you not to get attached to me, Emi."_

" _I've stood by you through a lot of things, Hidan-kun. Even when you were seeing that Sakura girl."_

 _Itachi's fists clenched._

" _Jealous, were you?"_

" _I had no reason to be. You still came back to me and still fucked me after you saw her, Hidan-kun."_

 _Despicable._

 _Fortunately, the conversation didn't last much longer. Not even a minute after her words, the redhead's phone rang and she cursed, muttering that it was her dear, beloved husband. They both laughed at that._

* * *

"That's hardly fair," Sakura argued, cheeks turning pink with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "You weren't paying attention, either."

The woman Itachi now knew to be called Emi snarled at her, upper lip curling with the same anger. "Don't try blaming this on me, Pinkie! I ought to-"

He stepped in just as the woman raised her fist, making Sakura's eyes go wide. "You ought to do nothing," he murmured coldly in reply. "Admit that it was as much your own fault as it was hers, or leave us be."

Something about his interference shook her and Itachi knew he wasn't the only one to notice it, but Emi didn't back down so easily, even as she slowly lowered her clenched fist. "I was in the middle of an important phone call," Emi snapped. "I-"

"I don't care," he told her simply, cutting her off and not paying attention to Sakura when she moved closer to him, her hand coming to his chest as she tried to talk him into leaving. "Sakura apologised for bumping into you and even stopped you from falling. There was no need to react so aggressively."

Others were beginning to drift closer to them, realising that something was going on and it had Emi's blue eyes narrowing on the other customers. Hold tightening on the basket that was now being held with one of her hands and phone in the other, she muttered a meaningless apology and stormed off, heels clicking loudly on the tiled flooring.

"Itachi-"

"Just one second, Sakura," he murmured apologetically and pulled out his phone. The other hand came to her back once the familiar number was dialled, bringing her closer and out of the way of the other shoppers. When the other line connected, he was met with silence and immediately spoke, saying in low tones, "Accomplice to s-classed criminal spotted. Turning on GPS in order to be tracked. CCTV directly above twenty-fourth aisle."

With that, ignoring Sakura's bewildered expression, Itachi hung up and instantly switched his GPS on and glanced up at the CCTV camera.

After a brief pause, his girlfriend came even closer, dropping her voice to a near whisper. "Is she… tied to Hidan somehow?"

He nodded once. "She was there that night."

Green eyes went impossibly wide and her head snapped to the left, looking where Emi had once been standing. Itachi could clearly read the indecision that was rippling through her, both rooting her to the spot and demanding that she acted on the revelation, but before anything could happen, his hold became more of a restraint.

"Leave it to them, Sakura," he warned softly. "Believe me, you do not want to get in their way."

As Itachi had once said before: Danzo didn't care who became collateral damage.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so I've been watching Bokura ga Ita and I was really shipping Nanami and Yano, but then that scene at the beach had to happen, where she finally got him to see beneath his supposed hatred for Nana and just... Ugh, it's pissed me off. I don't even blame her for her reaction, either.**

 **A short-ish chapter, I know. But what do you all think about Emi's sudden reappearance?**


	11. I Am Beautiful With You

**Chapter 11 – I Am Beautiful With You**

The new door was in place and the locks were replaced when they returned home, having to take multiple trips with the bags of shopping. Several times he told Sakura to just go ahead and start putting the shopping away while he brought up the rest of it, wanting to make sure she wasn't overdoing it while eating so little, but it was a losing battle.

As soon as they returned, Naruto waited until all grocery bags were in the kitchen, sneakily searched through them for anything of his liking, before dropping a key into Sakura's hand and disappearing up to his apartment with Kakashi.

Now, almost two hours later, the tantalising smell of sweet Thai chilli filled the apartment and music was being played in the kitchen. Since there was no point in uncovering and moving the furniture in the living room until it had been painted, and they wanted to simply relax after their chaotic day, they had decided to eat in the bedroom and so Itachi made sure the television was set up and ready.

He hadn't argued when Sakura asked to be the one to cook their dinner – she was going to be eating a meal without being pushed to do so. Why would he argue?

Unfortunately for him, she didn't tell him when the food was ready and instead brought it straight in to him. Again, however, he did not argue, despite wanting to tell her that it wasn't necessary. When unloading the shopping, she had told him to stop babying her, as she was only pregnant and not terminally ill. Itachi merely hoped that she wouldn't try using that line repeatedly throughout the pregnancy.

They ate while watching the news. Not the best of things to be watching while eating and trying to relax, but it was something he liked to keep on top of – watching the news, he meant. It kept him up to date on anything he needed to know, or helped him pick up traces of Hidan's possible return.

Something about Emi's appearance earlier bothered him and Itachi knew not to ignore his gut instinct. No, he hadn't paid much attention to her that night, but from what he could remember (and he had a great memory), Emi was in an arranged marriage and was pampered. So why was she doing the grocery shopping herself? It was probably just him being paranoid, but her conversation on the phone hadn't been cut off when she and Sakura bumped into one another, either. In fact, she had kept the phone lowered. If Emi had been on the phone to her husband, she would have hung up, as acting out in such a way would be a disgrace – it was an arranged marriage, meaning traditional beliefs instead of the modern ones.

For example, his and Sakura's relationship and the fact that they were going to have a child out of wedlock, was definitely not traditional and the elderly who still lived in those times would look down their noses at them. Those who followed more modern beliefs, however, wouldn't spare them two glances because it was becoming normal to see. The same went for gays, bisexuals and transgender people. Had this been ten, maybe twenty years ago, then he and Sakura would have been forced into marriage and it would have been before she started to show, too.

Back to his original thought!

So, since Emi was clearly not on the phone with her husband (who Itachi knew she was still with, as she was still wearing her wedding ring), that meant she was on the phone to a friend, one she didn't mind overhearing her altercation with Sakura.

"I think all of Konoha can hear your thoughts."

He smiled faintly. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm." A pause and during it, he looked up from his food, meeting her concerned gaze. "Is there something wrong with the food? I can make something else for you-"

"It is delicious, Sakura," he soothed her worry. Honestly, his girlfriend was an outstanding cook and Itachi was ashamed of himself for playing with his food. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

There was another pause and it felt like Sakura looked at him for the longest time. Her eyebrows were knitting together, eyes wary. "Is it… about that woman?" He nodded. "Who is she, Itachi?"

"A connection to Hidan."

But the answer wasn't good enough for her. " _How_ is she?"

"Sakura-"

"I'm not a little kid anymore," she snapped, features pleading. "So stop hiding things from me like I can't handle it."

Well she couldn't handle it, could she? If he told her the truth about Emi's connection to Hidan, then there was no telling how it would affect her. What if it pushed her into forcing herself to throw up again? What if it brought her pain, or feelings of worthlessness? Itachi had seen her cry before and it was not something he wanted to happen again. It was agonising seeing her tears, almost like somebody had taken a huge chunk of his heart and lungs and left him with a gaping hole, unable to breathe properly. But he also couldn't lie to her. What was he supposed to do?

"Please, Itachi," she murmured. "I'm tired of being treated like a child. I know I'm impulsive and emotional and sometimes my anger gets the best of me, but I'm really trying here. I'm trying for both you and…" Sakura shook her head and green eyes drifted down to the bowl on her lap. "Please."

Again, he nodded, eyes shutting tiredly. "For an unknown period of time, Hidan and Emi were having an affair behind her husband's back. The night of my mission, she came home with him." Thankfully, she didn't need him to go into further detail, instead frowning at her food in deep thought. It made him sigh. "There is something else that I must tell you, Sakura."

Her own reply was a quiet hum.

Lowering his chopsticks and resting them on the side of his bowl, Itachi leaned back onto one hand, regarding her. "Within the next few days, there are going to be new residents moving into the building."

Sakura finally met his eyes again, though her frown deepened. "Not ordinary tenants, I take it."

"No," he told her simply. "They will be ANBU operatives stationed here."

The frown was taken over by her scowl of anger. "Why? Is Danzo really that-"

"For our protection." For her safety, it was imperative that he told her everything that was happening. She had to know that she needed to be careful. "Danzo believes that Hidan may be in Konoha." Her gaze widened, chopsticks dropping from her hand and onto the bed. They both ignored them. "There have been several murders – all ANBU operatives. They have noticed a pattern and are certain that they are growing closer."

All anger left her and faintly, her clenching fists shook. What was she thinking? He couldn't help but wonder. "You and Kakashi-"

He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "We are strong, Sakura. On top of that, other operatives are going to stationed here, meaning more protection for them, too."

It was partly why he demanded them to be brought into the building. The more of them that there were, the less chance the murderer (whether it was Hidan or a lackey of his) was to attack. There was strength in numbers, after all. An added bonus was even more protection for his family and friends.

She smiled at that, albeit slightly. "I know you just want to protect everyone, Itachi, but please think of yourself, too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

When a manila envelope was posted under his front door the next morning, Itachi knew instantly what it was about and called Kakashi down. He had just as much right to know what was going on, though was more than likely already informed. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have extra support or knowledge. Sakura joined them both in the kitchen, the three of them crowded around the envelope. Kakashi was clearly wary about having her involved, but understood Itachi's reasons and want to have her informed. It was mainly for her safety and sanity. It would do no good to be suspicious of every single person in their building.

"How many do you think there'll be?" she asked, setting down three cups of tea.

"There's no telling with Danzo," Kakashi replied.

With that, Itachi opened the envelope and spread out the information sheets. There was nine in total – eight operatives and one sheet that was filled with orders, which would all need to be burned once they had remembered as much as possible.

Sakura paled considerably at one of the operatives' photograph, her eyes wide and hand covering her mouth.

"Sakura?"

"That's…" She swallowed hard. "That's Sai-san. He's… Ino's boyfriend!"

Kakashi picked up the sheet she was looking at, eyes narrowed and expression grim. "Same age as you both, too." Sakura nodded, disgusted. "It seems the rumours are true, after all."

"R-Rumours?"

Itachi sighed, but there was no hiding the disgust he was also feeling. "Many have said that Danzo recruits orphans when they are mere children, raising them to become his soldiers."

"Mindless killing machines, more like," the older man muttered darkly.

"Will she know?" Sakura breathed. "Ino?"

Reluctantly, he shook his head. "All who are recruited by Danzo – the orphans – are extremely loyal to him, or so I have heard. In their eyes, he saved their lives and so he deserves their undying loyalty." There was a pause and Itachi sighed. "Think of how people think of pit bulls, Sakura. Monsters, evil, nasty, however, it's the owner of said dog that raises it to be that way, as they are not born evil." He shut his eyes, trying to block out the pure horror and disbelief on her face. "Think of the orphans the same way. People immediately assume that orphans are troublemakers, seemingly because they don't have any parents to punish and discipline them. However, they are under the supervision of those who run the orphanage. Some are hands on in their discipline, while others simply don't care."

Kakashi also sighed, lowering the sheet. "What Itachi-san is trying to say, Sakura, is that Danzo takes these orphans when they're still young and impressionable, so that they will be easy to manipulate and twist into what he wants them to be. The same way some dogs are taught to attack and kill anything that walks by them, or whatever they are set on."

"But why Sai, of all people?" she whispered. "Ino's so happy with him."

"It's important that you don't tell Ino, Sakura," Kakashi warned her. "It could blow his cover and put them both in danger."

Was that what Danzo was hoping for? A rise from them? There wasn't a doubt in Itachi's mind that Danzo knew of Sai's relationship with Ino, meaning he knew who Sakura was and vice versa. They'd been in the same year – hell, same classes – at school. Having Sai in their building was simply asking for trouble, but then again, it also meant that Danzo trusted the boy. He wouldn't have assigned him to such a case otherwise. Not when it concerned Hidan.

Shoving aside his unease, Itachi reached out for another sheet, narrowing his eyes fractionally. They were on separate sheets, but were coming to the building as a married couple.

"Kurenai and Asuma," Kakashi named them, sounding vaguely surprised. "It's been a while since I last saw them."

"Who are they?" asked Sakura as she leaned over to her boyfriend, gazing down at the sheets. Tilting them to the side, he allowed her to glance through them.

"We went to school together," he stated with a shrug. "Same age group, same classes."

"They're really married," she gasped in shock. "Is that allowed? Aren't there supposed to be really strict rules about teammates getting married?"

Not really, Itachi mused. Danzo couldn't care less about what his operatives did outside of work in terms of personal relationships – as long as it didn't screw with Konoha's safety, that was. If the operative was keeping their head down and not causing any trouble, then it was even better. All in all, however, he didn't care. They could marry their cousins and he wouldn't bat an eyelid.

Together, the pair were a force to be reckoned with – or so he'd heard and Kakashi's words only proved that it had been a while since either of them saw any action. Having them brought in together, however, would lessen the suspicion somewhat. According to the information, they would all be brought into the building at different dates to avoid attracting too much attention, also.

"Asuma and Kurenai go way back," Kakashi answered. "Childhood sweethearts."

"As long as the mission is completed successfully, Danzo doesn't care," added Itachi.

Nodding, he watched as Sakura's eyes soon went to the next sheet and she frowned softly, holding it up. "Mitarashi Anko and… Morino Ibiki." Her frown deepened. "It says they both specialise in interrogation."

Perhaps involving her hadn't been the wisest decision, after all. Itachi plucked the sheet from her grasp and placed it face down. "It is best you don't read into their abilities and specialities, Sakura."

The frown continued to deepen until she was sitting back in her seat. "What are you getting so defensive for? I-"

"I am not getting defensive," he countered, cutting her off. "I merely don't want you knowing more than what you need to."

Wisely, Kakashi stayed out of the steadily building argument.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I accept that part of you?" she snapped angrily, though for once did not raise her voice. "So stop trying to hide things from me."

It was for her own good, he told himself. If Sakura knew the truth, she would, without a doubt, leave him and the idea both pained and sickened him greatly. A life without Sakura just didn't seem possible anymore. When she reached out for the sheet he had taken, he pulled it further away.

Just like he would keep her away from the woman in the picture.

* * *

"Yo, Itachi," Shisui greeted and pulled his door open further.

Sighing, he slipped inside and returned the greeting, removing his shoes only seconds later and leaving them beside Shisui's. It was at that moment, however, that he found an extra pair. A pair belonging to a woman. Why on earth would he invite him round when he already had company? It was plain rude and uncomfortable for them all.

"Shisui-"

"Don't freak out," he warned quietly and shut the front door.

"You told me you wanted to discuss something," Itachi accused.

The older Uchiha laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, leading the way into the lounge area and Itachi stopped in his tracks at the sight of the woman seated on the sofa. Back ramrod straight and hands clasped on her lap, his mother looked as graceful and radiant as ever – nothing like Sasuke had made her out to be, which was stressed and heartbroken about her failing marriage and rebelling children.

As soon as she saw him, Mikoto rose to her feet, eyes widening a fraction. "Itachi." He turned away, preparing to leave, but she once again called out to him, ordering softly, "Don't leave, Itachi. I want to talk to you."

There was nothing to say to her. No doubts were in his mind about her knowing of Sakura's pregnancy, as he knew Fugaku would have told her everything that happened concerning the apparent kidnapping, including the pregnancy. It would have been the only way she found out.

Standing still and with his back to her, he could only hear her voice and part of himself wondered what expression she would be wearing. "You're going to be a father."

"Don't ignore your mother," Shisui scolded him at Itachi's silence. "You were brought up better than that, Itachi, so show her some respect."

Reluctantly, he turned to glance at her. What was he supposed to do in a situation such as this? Thank her for all he'd been put through? Thank her for never standing up to his father? Thank her for allowing his father to make him feel like he was nothing more than a puppet rather than his child?

When Shisui had called him, he'd been grateful for a distraction and for having an excuse to get out of the apartment. Sakura's mood had only grown worse by the minute, until it became almost impossible to converse with her without it leading to an argument. Now, Itachi knew he would have rather stayed in the apartment, especially since Sakura would be working in a few hours.

"Please don't be angry with Shisui for deceiving you," she pleaded quietly. "I asked that he did so, as I knew you wouldn't meet with me."

"You have done well in ignoring my existence for almost a year now, Mother," he retorted.

"Itachi-"

"Stay out of this, Shisui," came his cold reply. "I don't want you to pick sides and if you already have, then I don't want to hear it."

The once spacious apartment now felt like it was suffocating him, like the walls were closing in and all Itachi wanted in that moment in time was to get away, to get out and into the open, to breathe fresh air. It was all too much for him. The ambush, after a morning of arguing and uncomfortable silences, was too much.

"Itachi, why did I have to find out from your father that you have a child on the way?" Mikoto asked.

"I was disowned," Itachi replied bluntly. "Meaning whatever happens in my life no longer concerns either of you."

Anger was obvious in his mother's features as she took a step forward, eyes flashing and mouth pursing. "Of course it's my concern that your partner is carrying my first grandchild."

Why was it, though? Why should anything precious in his life have anything to do with his manipulative parents? They had screwed him up beyond the hope of ever being one hundred percent okay, so tell him why he would ever let those kinds of people anywhere near Sakura or their child, knowing the type of damage they caused. Hell, Sasuke left the country to get away from them!

Honestly, what was Shisui hoping to happen? Did he think that Mikoto randomly turning up would change the way Itachi felt? Did he think it would take away the feeling of being unwanted and a disgrace? Had he hit his head? Had Shisui forgotten about everything that had happened in the past year – being ignored and looked at in disgust, for starters?

"Do you really want your child to grow up without any of its grandparents around to witness it?" she demanded, bordering on desperate. "Please, Itachi-"

"This conversation is over," he told them both and turned his back on them once more. "Sakura's parents will not be involved in our child's life and neither will you or Father. You are all poisonous people who are capable of doing nothing but inflicting pain on others, whether it be emotional, psychological or physical. I will not have any of the negativity I grew up with around my child, tainting them in the way you have both done to me."

With that said, he left the apartment, waiting until he was outside before slipping his shoes on.

Had he been too hard on his mother? Perhaps. Would that change his mind in regards to having her in his child's life? Absolutely not. Itachi meant every word that he had said, especially the part about protecting his child as best as he could from negativity.

When Itachi was in his car, he paused, sighing to himself before pulling the seatbelt on. While it felt good to get all that pain and upset off his chest after so long of holding it in, he couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he'd spoken to her. After all, she was his mother. Despite everything, she was the one who carried him and then raised him.

Was being forced into becoming a killing machine really classed as raising, though? Granted, it was Fugaku who made him into what he was – a murderer – however, Mikoto had sat back and allowed it to happen. Not once did she voice her disagreement, or even attempt to stand up for him, instead allowing his father to trample all over him with his bullying, domineering ways.

Switching on the radio as Itachi pulled out of the car park, he turned the dial on the dashboard, turning the volume up while also winding down his two front windows. Fresh air immediately filled the car, effectively calming him as he breathed in and out slowly, relishing in the chilly air.

* * *

She was still home when he returned.

He shut the door quietly and removed his shoes, dropping his keys into a dish that resided on a tall dresser in the hallway. It was a considerable distance from the front door, meaning nobody would be able to somehow gain access to the keys (not that they would be able to, as he and Sakura made sure the door was always on its latch, as well as the fact that they didn't have a letterbox).

On the sofa, reading a book he knew to be from her classes, Sakura looked weary. Her elbow was resting on the arm of the sofa with her body curled up and a thin blanket covered her lower half. Head resting in her hand, she lazily turned the pages, not paying much attention to his return until Itachi sat down next to her, feeling the exact same exhaustion as she was showing.

"I'm sorry."

Frowning, Sakura closed her book and dropped it carelessly onto her lap. "What for?"

"For this morning," he told her.

There was a deep sigh, one that sounded like it was a mixture of annoyance, disbelief and exhaustion. "Kakashi spoke to me after you left, said that there's stuff that these people do, that you wouldn't want me knowing about – and I get it, really I do, but you need to understand that I _need_ to know about who is going to be living in our building, watching over us." Silently, he nodded and then she continued with, "I'm not asking for the moon or the stars, Itachi. I just want to know everything that's need-to-know." Another pause and her frown deepened. "That woman – Anko, or whatever – is she really that bad?"

"She is a powerful asset," he murmured. For some odd reason, his throat felt raw.

"And I take it she's all kinds of screwed up, right?"

Mostly due to her past. "Yes."

"Then if it's for the best, I'll steer clear of her." He nodded once more, grateful for undeniably selfish reasons. "What about the others? Should I avoid them, too?"

The others… Itachi didn't have to think long about the list of names, for they were all memorised in his head. Along with Kurenai and Asuma, there were four others posing as couples: Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko, as well as Gekkō Hayate and Uzuki Yūgao. The last two, who were both in separate apartments, were Tenzo and Sai (both without surnames, as the latter was brought into ANBU nameless and orphaned, whereas nobody truly knew the former's background – not to mention he frequently changed his name).

That was five apartments in total that would be filled up within the next few weeks. Itachi couldn't help but wonder if there were even that many available apartments in the building, or whether Danzo had forced some of the other tenants out of their homes.

"Morino Ibiki," he answered.

He was infamous for his torture and interrogation, to the point where the mere mentioning of his name made people pale and gulp nervously, made them break out into a cold sweat as they recalled a time where they had watched him in his area of expertise. Until he learned to control his emotions, Itachi had been no different. In fact, the only person to have never reacted negatively to Ibiki's interrogations was Mitarashi Anko, who seemed to delight in the anguish being inflicted on another. He'd never been too sure on which was more unsettling.

"They're posing as a couple, right?" she inquired and it was clear that Sakura was attempting to remember what was said on the sheets of information. Trying to lighten the dark mood, she then joked lightly, "Do you think maybe they're all couples, then?"

Rumours had been whispered around ANBU about Hayate and Yūgao for some time, claiming that they'd seen the pair growing closer as he taught her how to wield a katana properly. As for Asuma and Kurenai, it was known for sure that they were officially together – they were married, actually. As for Anko and Ibiki, however… The nicest and most polite way to put it was: Anko didn't care for settling down with one man – or woman, depending on her mood. Ibiki, on the other hand, was difficult to look at for too long and his rough personality made him just that little bit harder to approach. Had anything ever happened between them was another question, though.

Realising too late that Sakura wasn't actually looking for a detailed answer, Itachi smiled, saying, "Who knows?"

The lightness of her expression faltered and the earlier frown returned. "Did something happen at Shisui's, Itachi?"

His own smile disappeared as he sighed. "My mother was there."

"What?" She gasped in shock. "What did Mikoto-san want?"

Why did it make his heart warm that she still used honorifics for his mother? Was it because she was being the bigger person and showing her senior respect, despite all that had happened?

"She wished to know why we didn't inform her of the baby."

There was hesitancy in her reply and Itachi knew it was because she was still unsure of how to feel about becoming a mother. "What did you tell her?"

He accepted the hand that reached for his and felt himself relax as Sakura leaned them both back against the sofa, snuggling up to his side. "That, since I was disowned, what happens in my life is no longer any of their concern."

"I bet she didn't stand for that," she snorted.

Itachi smirked. "Of course not, however, I removed myself from the situation before it became uglier than what it already was or needed to be."

"At the end of the day, she's still your mother," Sakura agreed without pause.

Yes, she was and their conversation had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Right now I think you probably just need some time to calm down, you know?" she murmured softly. "Everything that's happening with ANBU and then the move and me getting pregnant… It's bound to stress us out. Maybe you should take some time to calm down and then talk to her about it." The hand holding his gave a comforting squeeze. "At the very least, you could get closure."

Something in his chest ached, but Itachi wasn't sure if it was because of the situation with his parents, or because of Sakura's situation with hers. More than anything he wished it could all be so simple for her, as it would mean she wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Do you wish for the same?" Sakura's lips twitched at his question, forming a small, uncertain smile and realising that she was reluctant to discuss it, he gave her his own smile, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring them closer together. "Time," he repeated.

This was what he enjoyed most about their relationship – the comforting, or the simply being there. Being with Sakura made Itachi feel as though he was never alone, that he had a purpose and that purpose was to make her happy and keep her safe. Just a single smile from Sakura brightened his entire day.

It wasn't all smooth sailing, obviously, but every relationship had its ups and downs and fighting through those bad times made the good times twice as worth it. Sometimes their arguments made Itachi feel the need to leave and clear his head, to get a breath of fresh air, however, at the end of the day, they fought and clashed because they cared for one another. If Sakura suddenly stopped fighting, it would mean she had lost interest, it would mean that she didn't care and _that_ was when he would need to worry.

"I think we should get a dog."

Had Itachi ever mentioned that he loved how random his girlfriend could be? No? Well it was true. She often said the strangest thing at the worst possible time and while this wasn't necessarily an example of that part of her personality…

"A dog?" he repeated. "What brought that thought to mind?"

Twisting in his hold, Sakura glanced down at him and he watched the uncertainty on her features grow. "Since that guy broke in to try and scare us out… and then all this with Hidan and…" Shaking her head, she gave a small smile. "I'd feel safer if we had a dog."

Dogs could be fierce protectors, that was true and Itachi knew that for a fact because back when he was on Kakashi's squad, the man had been in control of the canine unit – they were used to track people down, if that wasn't obvious enough. All the dogs had responded to him without hesitation, following his every command, as well as him, loyally.

But those dogs had also had vicious streaks and those streaks were always shown whenever they tore into the enemy, sometimes literally tearing them to shreds. They were taught to be that way, he knew that, but there were certain breeds of dogs that followed their instincts completely, their need to hunt overriding everything else they'd been taught. What if they took in a dog that and it attacked them? Or what if it grew jealous of the baby? Dogs – animals in general – were dangerously unpredictable.

"What breed did you have in mind?" asked Itachi. "A pug, like Pakkun?"

She shook her head. "Something a bit bigger and more intimidating."

Great. That sounded like a great idea when they had a baby on the way. "Sakura…"

"You don't have to make your decision now, but please say you'll think about it at least."

What was there to think about? His girlfriend wanted to bring a big, intimidating dog into their two-bedroom apartment. For starters, it would grow restless with being cooped up in such a small space. Pakkun was fine, as he was a small dog and was also getting on in his years. Bigger dogs required more exercise, which brought Itachi to his next point: where would they find the time to walk a dog?

They both had university and they both had work. Sakura was pregnant. Did she really think that she could handle a large dog in her condition? No, he wasn't calling her weak, because she was anything but, it was simply the fact that she wasn't supposed to do anything that could cause stress for her or their unborn child. Having a dog dragging her around the park seemed like an unnecessary stress to him.

It just wasn't practical to have a large dog in a small apartment, just like it wasn't practical to have a large, boisterous dog around a woman who was still in the early stages of her pregnancy. There were too many what ifs to ever make Itachi comfortable with the idea. He opened his mouth, about to tell her as such, but Sakura silenced him by pressing a single finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Please?" she asked with a shy smile. "Please think about it?"

How could he refuse the woman he loved when she looked at him in such a way?

Before he even realised it, Itachi nodded his agreement to think about it.

* * *

"You think I should agree?"

" _Yeah_."

Shaking his head in a rare show of disbelief, Itachi pulled up in front of the flower store owned by Yamanaka Ino's parents. Through the windows, he could see that the blonde was there, leaning against the counter and laughing at something Sakura was saying. Other than the two girls, however, the shop was empty and he wondered if it was merely because of the time of day.

After knocking the car out of gear, he lifted the handbrake and sat back in his seat, switching off the engine, prepared to wait until the end of Sakura's shift. They would probably be giving Ino a ride home again, though it didn't particularly bother him. It was obvious they were both in better spirits after the break in, so it would make for a less awkward drive.

"Why?"

Reaching out for the phone attached to his dashboard, Itachi disconnected it from the hands free system and put it to his ear. On the other end of the line, his younger brother sighed, clearly not in the mood to be explaining Sakura's way of thinking to him – it wouldn't be the first time Itachi had gone to Sasuke for advice, after all.

" _She's the type of girl who needs to feel safe. It's the reason why she was with Hidan, don't forget,"_ he retorted with an air of agitation. " _If a big dog that has the ability of scaring the crap out of anyone who sees it makes her feel that way, then let her have one."_

Agitation began to claw at him. "Sakura is pregnant, Sasuke. Don't say such reckless things."

" _Yeah, she's pregnant. She's not got some terminal illness."_ Another sigh. " _Seriously, Nii-san. You need to loosen your leash a little, unless you want Sakura to start feeling claustrophobic about the whole pregnancy. Give her a break."_

Claustrophobic? Did Sasuke even know the meaning of the word, since he was using it in a completely idiotic way?

Then again, if he was thinking in the same way as his brother usually did, then he merely meant that she would be feeling overwhelmed and trapped by the pregnancy, though using a word that was utterly overdramatic.

"My leash?" he eventually questioned. What was that supposed to mean?

" _Yeah, the one that you're keeping Sakura tied down with."_

Was Sasuke trying to insinuate that Sakura was of the submissive type? How foolish of him. Her personality screamed that she didn't know the meaning of the word. "There is no leash, Sasuke. Sakura is free to be whoever she wants to be."

" _Of course she is, Barbie."_

Barbie? Wasn't that some kind of doll?

Yet another sigh. _"I was being sarcastic, Itachi. I forgot that you're the kind of person to take things seriously all the time."_

Was this phone call going to turn into a conversation where he was insulted repeatedly?

" _All I'm saying is that Sakura's putting aside a lot of the bullshit going through her mind while going through with the pregnancy and it's all for you. The very least you can do in return is help to make her feel safer in her own home, don't you think?"_

No, Itachi had most definitely _not_ forgotten Sakura's struggles with coming to terms with their pregnancy, though he did keep overlooking it due to his own feelings. Was that selfish of him? Did being immersed in his excitement at becoming a father make him a bad partner? Had he and Sakura grown up in normal families, would it be this difficult to be on the same page as one another?

" _From the silence, I can tell I'm right."_ It sounded like he'd switched out a light and fell back into bed. Sasuke's next words confirmed that thought, " _Anyway, my classes start early tomorrow morning. See you."_

Itachi smiled despite his inner turmoil. "Keep up the good work, Sasuke. I'm proud of you."

A pause. A deep breath. And then, when his brother replied, there was an obvious smile in his voice, " _Thanks, Nii-san."_

They simultaneously hung up and once his phone was locked, Itachi's dark eyes drifted over to the flower shop, grateful to find that the two women were now wearing their winter jackets and closing up for the night. It was only six in the evening, but due to it still being winter and the days being shorter, they shut earlier than usual.

He got out of the car as they left the shop, leaning back against it and watching them silently. Ino was the one with the keys, however, Sakura was the one to double check that it was definitely locked securely. Only the management, Ino and Sakura knew of Hidan's involvement in the attack. The rest of the staff believed it had been an attack on the shop and not Sakura, so Ino's mother, the owner of the store, had upgraded all the security and made it a rule that two people locked up instead of just one. They decided together that she didn't need the extra attention.

"Hi," his girlfriend greeted with a warm smile. It was that cold that he could see her breath and once she reached him, Itachi removed the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around hers, making her blush. "Thanks."

It was adorable the way she snuggled into it, noticeably enjoying the warmth even as she covered the lower half of her face.

"Are we taking Ino-san home?" he asked.

Ino was the one who answered, her hands buried deep into her pockets. "Thanks for the offer, but Sai's picking me up – look, there's his car now!"

Sakura visibly tensed at the mentioning of Sai's name and more than anything, Itachi wished she had a better poker face than that, because Ino was definitely going to pick up on something being wrong. The blonde thankfully didn't notice, too busy with waving almost frantically at her boyfriend, grinning from ear-to-ear as she watched him park up not too far from them.

Sai was a wiry looking boy who resembled Sasuke in such a startling way that it honestly had Itachi doing a double take. He'd heard a lot about Sai, mostly whenever Ino wouldn't stop talking about him and he unwilling overheard the entire conversations, but sometimes from Sakura bringing him up casually if he was involved in her day. However, he had never met him.

He looked so young.

His stomach twisted sickeningly at the thought of him being involved in ANBU.

"Ino," Sai greeted his girlfriend with surprising warmth, allowing her to take his arm as she all but latched herself onto him, greedily stealing his body heat. "Sakura-san and… Uchiha-san." He tilted his head to the side, smiling a so very obviously fake smile. "I don't believe we have met before." Holding out his hand, his smile widened, eyes closing. "My name is Sai. It is an honour to meet you."

The smile was uncomfortable to look at. Still, for the sake of their cover, Itachi returned it and accepted his hand, shaking it firmly. "Likewise, Sai-kun."

Gods, he looked so young and the striking resemblance to his own brother had his skin crawling. What if Sasuke had been in Sai's place? What if he'd been an orphan who was taken in and forced to become a killer? Oh, it made him feel sick. How many other children were in the same position as Sai? Were they all loyal to Danzo, or simply respecting the man who had taken them in when nobody else wanted them?

The smile dropped – no, not dropped, but simmered to a more natural one as he glanced down at Ino, who was still hanging onto his arm. "I have some news, Ino."

Once again, Sakura tensed and Itachi couldn't help but watch her warily. Would it be best to take her out of the conversation? To take them both out of it, actually.

"Is it about our holiday?" she gushed, her earlier grin returning. "Where are we going? Is it somewhere hot? Tropical, I hope. Oh, what do I need to pack and when are we going? How long for? Where-"

"It isn't about the holiday." The smile did disappear this time, taken over by an apologetic expression. "There was a gas leak in my building and we have been told it could take weeks to fix the problem, since it's such an old place."

Horror washed over the blonde. They could practically feel it in the air. "Was anyone hurt? Are you okay?"

It made Itachi wonder how real the relationship was, or whether it was just a cover for the sake of blending in. In ANBU, it wasn't exactly unheard of to settle down with someone solely for the sake of seeming like an ordinary person who had a mortgage and a boring desk job. The operative in question would seem less suspicious if they had a partner, children and a pet. Was that what their relationship was? Clearly it was real to Ino, as the girl was painfully obviously infatuated by the stoic boy, but could the same be said in return? How real were Sai's feelings, if he even had any at all?

Sakura must have been having the same thoughts, because she suddenly took his hand and smiled a small, reluctant smile. "Come on, Itachi. It's freezing and I want to go home."

The change in mood instantly caught Ino's attention, who was quick to drop her conversation with Sai to look over at them both. Her blue eyes were narrowed on him, much to Itachi's surprise, but then again, she'd always been suspicious of him. The seriousness of his relationship with Sakura meant little time to spend with her best friend, as they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. It pushed her out of the picture and Ino disliked him because of it.

"Sakura?"

"I'm just tired," she tried to assure the blonde, waving her worry off dismissively. "It's been a long day."

"Right…" The girl's frown deepened and those accusing eyes bore into his head. "Well, call me if you need to talk about anything, okay?"

Sakura's smile was more genuine this time. "I will."

It wasn't even a minute later that they were in the car and driving off, leaving the couple behind. The streets were dark, lit up by the street lights and the lighting coming from buildings and homes. Since it was getting on into the evening now, the streets were less busy and he felt quite proud of himself as he went through yet another green light – he'd yet to be stopped by an amber or red light. Luck seemed to be on his side.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to look either of them in the eye," she confessed suddenly.

Glancing at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, Itachi turned right, slowing down as they entered a narrow road and he saw that another car was coming towards him. Once it was safe to do so and they had squeezed by one another, he picked up speed again.

"You cannot allow Ino-san to find out, Sakura," he told her. "Until Sai-kun allows it, it is not our place to tell her."

"It'll break her heart," came her quiet response. Tilting her head to the right so that he couldn't see her expression, she then murmured, "Repeatedly."

Guilt made his stomach twist. How many sleepless nights were going to plague Sakura? Nights where he would be away on missions and she would sit up, waiting for his return while hoping and praying that he _would_ return safely to her and in one piece. What about the nights where she suffered with night terrors? Where she would be immobilised by fear? Would he be there for her?

His streak came to an end as they reached a red light and he set his indicator to tell the other drivers that he planned on turning left.

If he wasn't there, then who would protect her? Who would tell her without words that everything was going to be all right?

Green eyes shot to his in confusion when Itachi cancelled his indicator and drove on as soon as the lights changed. The confusion continued to grow until they eventually came to a stop outside of a well-known building, one that had her eyes going impossibly wide, one that had her almost bouncing in her seat with disbelieving excitement.

"You're serious?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"We're getting a dog?"

His smile widened. It truly was refreshing how innocent and childish she could be. "We are."

Without saying another word, Sakura was rushing out of the car and shutting the door hurriedly, unable to hide her grin when they approached the kennel.

It was an old place, had been around since before he was born, but it was never short of dogs needing homes and if they were going to get a dog, then they were going to have a rescue dog. Itachi had always strongly believed that people should take in rescue animals rather than paying thousands to a money grabbing breeder. Apparently Sakura agreed with that thought, because she didn't question him and smiled widely at the young woman who greeted them.

She was around his own age, if not a few years older and her hair was long and brown, tied neatly into a ponytail that rested on the back of her neck. That was the only part of her that seemed professional, as the rest of her was laid-back and casual, from her ripped jeans, to her trainers, to her low cut vest top.

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Hana," she greeted. "How can I help you today?"

The front desk wasn't much to be admired, what with the messy piles of paperwork and large outdated computer, but Hana fortunately knew her way around it and immediately grabbed a clipboard from beneath the large stack of papers, uncaringly toppling them over.

"We'd like a dog," Sakura told her, still grinning.

"I'm very happy that you came to us," Hana admitted with a returning grin. "Most days, people want those little toys that they carry around in their purse. Here." She held out the clipboard and handed them a pen. "Please sign this form. It's just to keep track of who's in and who's out in case of an emergency."

How responsible. Itachi's dark eyes skimmed through the sheet. It wasn't professional, just like the woman wasn't, but he signed it anyway. If it was for insurance purposes, then it had to be done. It didn't look as though they had a lot of spare money lying around to tidy the place up, or at least spend more than five minutes on their paperwork.

"Follow me," ordered the brunette as she accepted the clipboard and turned on her heel. Her pace was brisk and purposeful, yet the air around her was content and excited. "My mom and brother have just finished walking the dogs for the day, so don't be surprised if a few of them are tired. Some here are almost older than my brother."

Sakura perked up at her words, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. "You wouldn't happen to be Inuzuka Kiba's sister, would you?"

Hana nodded at that, throwing a wry smile over her shoulder at them. "He's quite the troublemaker and I take no responsibility for that."

"I never knew he had a sister," she replied.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not really, we were in the same classes in school, but didn't get to talk much."

A loud laugh escaped her and the woman shrugged. "He spends most of his free time caring for these dogs. Says he prefers them to people half the time."

"Can't say I blame him."

It was astonishing how easily Sakura got along with people she didn't even know. Had it been himself, he would be… Well, acting the very same way as he was now: quiet and reserved. There was simply nothing to say to the woman who was leading them through hallways and towards the dogs.

Hana pulled a card out of her jeans pocket, swiping it through a machine at the side of the door and as it swung open, Itachi saw Sakura's mouth drop open – and for good reason, too.

Unlike the rest of the rundown building, this place was bordering on luxurious (for animals, at least). It couldn't be helped that they were in cages, but it seemed the Inuzuka family made sure they were spacious and filled with toys and blankets and while Itachi could faintly smell the distinctive scent of urine and faeces, there was none in sight, telling them that the staff made sure to clean it up as soon as they saw it. The aisle between both sides of cages wasn't all that large, but he supposed that it was either a small aisle, or small cages.

It was gut-wrenching how many dogs there were and his girlfriend must have thought the same, because she reached out for his hand, walking closely to him.

"What kind are you after?" asked Hana.

"A big dog," came Sakura's quiet reply.

At the change of tone, the brunette glanced over her shoulder and the grin dimmed to a small, understanding smile. "I know it's not the nicest sight in the world, all these dogs locked up when they should be able to run free in loving homes, but know that we do our absolute best to make this a home for them." Sadly, Sakura nodded, her green eyes drifting around the room. "There's a large yard out back that we let them play in and on top of that, our staff and volunteers are always walking the dogs. They get the exercise they need and they're definitely spoiled with how many treats they get."

Turning again, she gestured to the cages. "My mom personally trains them all to give them a better chance of finding homes – or forever homes, as some of the staff like to call them – so they're extremely responsive to orders. She took part in some training programme, meaning she's the real deal."

This time, Itachi was the one to perk up. Specially trained dogs by somebody who was trained themselves to complete the task appropriately, someone who knew what they were doing.

"Now, you want a big dog, right?" Smiling, Hana once again began to walk forward, gesturing for them to follow. "We keep the big guys at the back due to being able to fit bigger cages down there, so just follow me."

Even bigger cages? He glanced sideways, looking over the dogs that were either standing to attention at the cage door, or sleeping amongst their mess of blankets and toys, barely even opening an eye to look back at them. Sakura brightened considerably at the sight of some of the dogs and in that moment, Itachi almost thought that he was psychic, because he could tell without a doubt that, if she could, she would take them all with her.

There were many different breeds of dogs in the kennels. The smaller breeds were kept to the front of the spacious room and the larger to the back, like an ascent, of sorts. It was set out in the shape of a sideways 'L' – something Itachi hadn't noticed until just now as they turned the corner and he could see what Hana meant by more space. The cages on this particular side of the room were easily thrice the size as the ordinary ones and for good reason, too.

In these cages were Great Danes, Alsatians, Rottweilers, Akitas and some many more. Unlike the other dogs, these ones immediately shot to attention, moving to sit in front of their cage doors the second they caught scent of their approach. Itachi could recall a dog from ANBU doing the exact same thing and if his memory was correct, then it was fiercest of them all and loyal only to Kakashi, who had been the one to take care of it.

"Obviously a couple of these guys come with warnings," Hana stated seriously and came to a stop in the centre of the cages. "No kids, no other pets and what have you. Do you have children?"

"I'm pregnant," Sakura answered, surprising Itachi briefly. Usually, she tried to hide that fact and didn't want others to know for whatever reason. "So we need a dog that's going to protect the baby, not hurt it."

His heart warmed.

Hana smiled at that and pointed straight to a certain cage. This one was at the very back of the room, housing a great Akita with an incredibly fluffy coat that consisted of red and white fur. It was a beautiful dog, there was no denying that.

"This lady is definitely up for that role. Honestly, she won't let anyone near our Kiba and she's only been here four months."

Itachi stepped closer to the cage, regarding the dog as it tilted its head to the side, ears perking up. "Do you know how old she is?"

"Going from the examinations I've conducted, I'd say she's around five, maybe six years old." Glancing over her shoulder, she then pointed her thumb at a different cage. "Then we've got this one over here. Very well behaved and always holds himself back when playing with the other pups."

Like he had with the Akita, Sakura walked up to the cage holding the other dog, kneeling down in front of it so that she was eye-to-eye. "What breed is he?"

"He's an American Akita."

"He looks like a teddy bear." She gave a short giggle and pressed a hand to the cage, allowing the dog to sniff her hand. Its fur was a strange tint of silver along with black. "Is the other one a Japanese Akita, then?"

"Yep." Looking around, Hana then said, "Of course there's plenty of dogs here, but these two are the most protective of them all."

The Akita breed, whether it was Japanese or American, was usually a vicious one, if Itachi was not mistaken. There'd been countless attacks involving the two breeds, but then again, what breed of dog hadn't been involved in some kind of attack? At the end of the day, they were animals and animals were unpredictable. Inviting any kind of dog into your home was a huge risk, whether it was a Chihuahua or a Pit Bull. What really made the difference was how the owner treated and trained the dog.

"You said they were all trained?"

Hana nodded. "Mom started with these guys first, since they're the biggest and in some cases oldest, too. The oldest are hardest to train if they've already picked up bad habits. Unfortunately, we've had a few dogs that can't be rehomed because of bad behaviour and viciousness, but Mom went ahead and adopted them herself. She just can't see a healthy dog be put down because of their previous owner."

"That's amazing," Sakura exclaimed, still more fascinated by the dog rather than the conversation. "And what about you? Do you have any?"

"Of course." The woman grinned brightly. "Three Huskies, actually. Kiba's taken one in, too. A Great Pyrenees."

"It's nice to know," she said earnestly and then laughed as the dog licked her hand, which was still resting on the cage. "Itachi, I really like him!"

Oh dear.

His dark eyes slid down towards the female Akita. She was such a beautiful dog and it was such a shame to keep her locked in a cage. As though sensing his thoughts, she jumped up onto the door of the cage and tilted her head to the side, tail wagging excitedly. She was almost the same height as him.

Hana smirked. "Shall I leave you both for a moment to come to a decision?" Hesitantly, Sakura looked over her shoulder at Itachi and he looked to her, both of them torn. "Just so you know," Hana continued in an almost purr as she walked away, "you can take more than one."

More than one dog in their apartment – both Akita, also. Was that really okay? Could they really keep such large breeds locked in the apartment when-

They were either going to stay locked away in the cages, or locked away in an apartment. Obviously there would be walks either way, but having them in the apartment would grant them more freedom than in their cages.

Knowingly, Sakura's eyes sparkled and she grinned. She already knew his decision and proved this by dashing off after Hana, shouting, "Hana-san, we'll take them both."

* * *

Tomorrow, they would be filing the paperwork for their new additions to their growing family. The money had already been handed over, securing them both and they were told that they could be picked up as soon as the paperwork was done, although the two of them had decided to wait until the living room was painted and completed.

The smile on Sakura's face was undeniably infectious and repeatedly, Itachi caught himself returning it whenever their eyes met, whenever it would widen as they locked gazes.

Behind him, the bedroom door opened slowly and his girlfriend stepped out, dressed down and ready for an early night. Lately, the pregnancy had been causing her to feel more tired than usual, though they'd discovered that that was to be expected. In her words, she _was_ growing a little human, after all.

"I'll lock up," he assured her, smiling down at her as Sakura wrapped her small arms around his waist, kissing his collarbone briefly.

"I love you, you know."

Itachi chuckled at that. "Yes, I know." Releasing her, he then told Sakura, "I will join you in a few moments."

Her smile widened once again. "You just want me to warm the bed up for you, don't you?"

"You do it plenty of times to me." He leaned down, brushing his lips softly to hers and enjoying the sigh of happiness and pleasure that left her. "I will be quick."

With a knowing expression, Sakura sauntered off to the bedroom with an extra sway in her hips and he watched her unabashedly, unable to stop himself from wondering just how he managed to find such an amazing woman. Even though she clearly had a few issues, Itachi genuinely couldn't think of anyone who could be placed above her. She was magnificent.

Turning around and heading over towards the balcony, Itachi pulled on the door, sighing as he found that it was unlocked. They'd been out there earlier with mugs of hot chocolate, watching the stars and due to their elated moods, had completely forgotten about locking it afterwards. They hadn't left the apartment, so it hadn't occurred to them to check.

Stepping out, Itachi breathed in deeply. It was chilly – freezing, even – but it was fresh air that he welcomed.

That was until he glanced down and saw something that had the colour draining from his features, that had his entire body tensing and his once happy mood shattering.

There, laying on the road, were the bodies of several ANBU operatives in full uniform, each contorted and manipulated to spell a single word.

 _Soon._

But what truly affected him was the man standing not too far from them, grinning maliciously. He was back.

Hidan was back.

* * *

 **A/N – Did you guys know that the average length of a chapter in a book (not including Fifty Shades because** _ **wow**_ **those chapters are long) is around one thousand words? So basically I'm clumping together about eight chapters here, meaning you have to have a little more patience with me, please. I know I usually post either weekly or fortnightly, but I have work and university and other responsibilities.**

 **It's a surprisingly hard job going from writing an emotionally constipated Itachi, to this sweet, loving, happy Itachi, you know. I keep thinking that I'm going to mix them up!**


	12. All Downhill From Here

**Chapter 12 – All Downhill From Here**

What was taking so long?

Pouting, she threw back the covers and got to her feet. All Itachi had to do was lock up and then come to bed. That certainly did not take well over five minutes, not in an apartment that consisted of two main doors (and one of them went onto a balcony – they were six floors up, too).

Had her invitation not been obvious enough? Damn it, now that they had their own place and didn't have to worry about Kakashi or Naruto overhearing them, Sakura wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from her beautiful boyfriend's body and have him make love to her into the early hours of the morning. Did he not feel the same way?

It was with an air of defeat that she opened the door and stepped into the living room, sighing, "Itachi, come to bed already."

It honestly scared the crap out of her when he spun on his heel faster than she could even keep up with, more or less storming over to her with a face that showed less emotion than a rock.

"Go back to bed."

"What-"

"Go back to bed," he snapped, voice raising a fraction.

Shock rooted her into her spot. _Never_ – and she seriously meant _never_ – had Itachi _ever_ raised his voice to her. Never had he ever sounded angry with her like he currently did – at least she thought it was anger. It sounded like it was, but taking a look into his eyes showed her the dilation of his pupils and now that they were closer, she could hear his quickened breathing, could see the rapid rising and falling of his chest.

Sakura grabbed his waist, her own eyes widening. "Itachi, calm down. What's going on?"

A sudden knock on the door had her head snapping to the left and Itachi grabbed her hands, all but dragging her to the door with him. What the hell was happening? In her chest, her heart was beating about a mile a minute and she could feel her palms growing sweaty, could feel her stomach twisting sharply.

 _She needed to calm down._

As soon as the door opened, Kakashi was brushing by them and going straight to the balcony, freezing in his spot when he was there. It was outside. Whatever was happening, it was happening outside and if she wanted to find out, she had to-

"Sakura, go back to bed."

"No," she muttered defiantly. Like hell they were going to shove her out of it. If something bad was going down, she was going to know about it. "Let me see."

Itachi's patience was slipping by the second and the hold on her hands tightened considerably. "Listen to me and do as I say for once, Sakura."

The anger was talking. His panic and whatever else he was feeling was getting the best of him. Like he always did for her, Sakura was determined on being there for him, even if what she saw haunted her. There wasn't a chance in hell she would let him go through anything bad alone, not anymore, not while she was around.

Not that it was exactly a secret, but Itachi must have noticed her defiance and before she could even react, she was being freaking carried into her own bedroom like a sack of potatoes. Literally thrown over his shoulder and dropped onto the bed! How strong was her boyfriend? He'd never shown that much strength before!

"Stay here," he ordered and without even looking at her, walked out of the bedroom.

She heard something being pushed up to the door and even though part of herself was saying it was futile, Sakura got up and tried the handle anyway, only to find that it was jammed. He'd barricaded her in and in response, a huge surge of panic welled within her. Turning, she marched over to her window, flinging it open and greedily gulping the cold winter air. She couldn't lose her shit – wouldn't lose it. Not when Itachi was freaking out himself and needed her at her best.

Trembling hands raked through her hair and Sakura slowly dropped to her knees, damp forehead pressing to the cool window ledge. Deep breaths. Slow deep breaths and while she didn't have many good memories of the past, she had hundreds, if not thousands, from the present and so went to them, gently rocking in her place, willing herself not to break down and succumb to her panic.

Her hands moved to the ledge, gripping it tightly and she squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

" _Come on, Saku-chan!" a voice called from outside her bedroom door and repeatedly, the handle shook, telling her they were attempting to get in. Luckily for her, she'd grown strong enough to push her dresser in front of it and the thing weighed a tonne. "Come join the adult's party."_

 _Fear had her slipping down the wall in the corner of her room, had her knees coming to her chest and her forehead to her knees, doing her best to block out the sounds._

* * *

Wide green eyes darted to the door as footsteps entered the apartment, followed shortly by voices she couldn't recognise.

The handle jiggled.

* * *

" _We'll have fun, Saku-chan," a different voice, a deeper voice, coaxed. "Show you things you've never even heard about before."_

* * *

" _There is no need for you to enter that room,"_ came Itachi's cold voice. It stunned her to hear it so toneless, so detached.

" _We have to examine all parts of the property,"_ was the reply from somebody she didn't know. It was a feminine voice, though still deep. " _You know this already, Uchiha-senpai."_

Wow. Senpai. Had she not been so breathless, had she not been struggling for breath, Sakura would have laughed.

* * *

" _Get the fuck out," the earlier voice screamed, slamming their fists against the door and it shook threateningly. It wouldn't withstand much abuse and it terrified her. What would happen if they got in her room? She didn't want to join their party. She'd seen enough to know what would happen and she didn't want anyone to touch her like they did her mother. "Get out!"_

" _Go away!" she screamed in return, hands coming to her ears._

* * *

It didn't even register to her that she was covering her ears, didn't register to her that she'd fallen onto her behind, only to lean forward until her forehead was pressed to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be locked away anymore. She didn't want there to be strange people in her home.

"Stop it," she ordered of herself. "Stop it!"

Damn it, why did this always have to happen? Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she ever be in control of herself, of her emotions and her own head? It was like everything she commanded herself not to do, happened anyway and there was no way to prevent it. All she wanted was to be there for her boyfriend.

When the hyperventilating began, Sakura forced herself to sit up, tried to talk herself into taking measured breaths to calm the overflowing panic, but she moved too fast, didn't register her surroundings, overestimated her own balance despite still being on her knees and only briefly did she feel the pain of smashing her head on the window ledge.

* * *

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

Green eyes fluttered open and she winced, reaching for the back of her head, though was unable to feel the wound due to being on her back, sprawled out awkwardly on the hard flooring.

Leaning over her was Itachi, his expression worried and cautious and not too far behind him stood Kakashi, looking more or less the same. There was something off about the way they held themselves, or their expressions, or maybe it was the air around them or maybe, more than likely, it was still the minute panic that was still present? Maybe she was imagining their supposedly discreet glances at one another?

No, something was definitely wrong, because she could hear people in her living room moving around and talking. Even ANBU wouldn't know what floorboards were creaky in a home they'd never visited before, it seemed.

"Take it slowly," Itachi warned, helping Sakura to ease into a sitting position. Once up, she leaned back against the very same windowsill she'd knocked herself out on. "What happened?"

"I banged my head," she muttered, once again reaching to feel the wound. Pulling back her hand, she found there was no blood. It just hurt like a bitch. "I must've knocked myself out."

"Forgive me for locking you in," came his apologetic murmur. His voice was heavy with regret.

Her eyes slid over to Kakashi's form, but he was giving nothing away, watching her with a guarded expression – from what little she could see of it. Yet again, he was wearing that mask, though it no longer surprised her.

"What's going on?" Sakura almost begged in a tired whisper.

Fortunately for her, it appeared Itachi could sense her pain at being kept in the dark, because he sighed, telling her in a hush, "Hidan is back."

Disbelief made her immobile. "What?" She laughed nervously, looking between the two men. "Surely it's just some mistake-"

"It's no mistake," Kakashi cut her off, voice stern. "Hidan is back in Konoha, Sakura and he murdered several of our operatives."

That was… insane. Wary of causing more injury, Sakura tenderly leaned her head back, eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. Itachi had made ANBU sound like it was the toughest organisation in the entire freaking world, but if it was, then how was it possible for one man to kill many of the operatives?

After only a moment of pause, Itachi joined her, leaning back beneath the window. Apparently he was just as grateful for the fresh air, for the breeze that blew in, because he sighed again and this time, it wasn't entirely negative.

"These were people Kakashi-san and I have worked with personally, Sakura," he told her softly, quietly. "People we have spent time with and gotten to know, had conversations with and opened up to. I'm sorry for being harsh with you and forcing you into the room."

Now that his actions had been explained, guilt enveloped her. What a time for her to lose her head. Not only had Hidan returned to Konoha after being stabbed in the heart, but he'd also murdered friends of Kakashi and Itachi's.

"He got away," Itachi went on to tell her. "I froze and because of that, Hidan got away."

Also sighing, Kakashi walked away from the door and around the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "That couldn't be helped, Itachi-san."

"Yeah," she agreed with him. "Anyone in their right mind would feel too shocked to move if their friends were-"

But he shook his head, eyes shutting as Itachi's head fell back against the window ledge. "I didn't know who they were until another operative arrived and confirmed their identities."

Sakura looked between the two, frowning. "How did we miss that, anyway? Surely we would have heard if a fight was going on in the street?"

"The operative also confirmed that they were in different stages of decomposition. Hidan wanted to make a dramatic return and it has worked. Anyone who was looking out of their windows or balcony – anyone on the entire street – will have seen his… _work_."

Did that mean ANBU was no longer a secret? No, surely not. There had to have been several incidents like the one that had just transpired, ones that were covered up by their leader, Danzo. Things like that just couldn't go unnoticed.

Reaching out, she grasped one of their hands in hers, giving comforting squeezes, all the while internally screaming at the fact that Hidan, a man who had survived being stabbed in the heart and was capable of murdering ANBU's operatives, had returned just as things began to look up for them all.

* * *

Somehow – she didn't even want to know how – the leader of ANBU managed to keep the murders from making the news. There were murmurs around the building about it from those who happened to have been looking out their windows two nights ago, but there was nothing concrete to prove that it actually happened, so it was all rumours.

Since Hidan's dramatic return, Itachi was on edge and it worried her greatly. He was much more reserved now, retreating and keeping to himself in a way that scared her. Yes, it was understandable and he had every reason to want to be alone, but… Was it selfish of her to need him?

As if that wasn't bad enough, when she was dressing herself just a few hours ago, Sakura was horrified to find that her favourite jeans no longer fit. Oh, she'd managed to fasten them after yelling at Itachi to help her (something she still couldn't believe had needed to happen – she'd always imagined him taking them off for her, not putting them on), but once they were up and on and she leaned down to put her shoes on, the button pinged off and they split right down the ass. It was one of those moments where she wasn't sure whether she should cry or laugh.

Surely it couldn't be possible to put that much weight on within a little less than two months? They were nearing February now and they had made love at more or less the beginning of December. It was disheartening knowing she was piling the weight on, even while eating only small portions and the whole throwing up incident, with a few minor slips ups every now and then.

It wasn't that she was getting fat, because she wasn't. Alone, Sakura had been unable to pull her jeans over her thighs and hips, with help, it was doable… Kind of. Okay, so her stomach was a little on the pudgy side and her hips had more of a flare, but she was doing her best to _not_ view it as a bad thing. There'd already been a few minor slip ups – she didn't need more of them, no matter how tempting it felt, or no matter how much it felt like she _had_ to resort to such drastic measures. The more it happened, the closer Sakura came to falling over the edge and it would be an even bigger fight.

Narrowing her eyes, she squeezed her tweezers and yanked, only minimally flinching at the pain that caused her right eye to water. In front of her on her kitchen table was a small mirror, one that doubled up as a magnifying glass of sorts, helping her to spot the more stubborn eyebrow hairs.

Itachi had gone to university and was due back at three, whereas Sakura emailed her tutor, apologising for not making it in today. No, she wasn't skipping class to pluck her eyebrows, she simply needed some time to herself after all that had happened in the past few days – and that was a lot. Normal people would have buckled under the pressure of the nonstop assaults. Heck, she _had_ buckled under the pressure.

"Sakura-chan."

Looking through the mirror, she spotted a blond peeping his head into the kitchen, grinning brightly and a second later, once Naruto had entered the kitchen entirely, Sakura saw that he was holding his laptop.

"Guess who's online?"

She dropped the tweezers. "Really? At this time of day?"

The already bright grin widened further and he nodded excitedly. "I'm gonna video call him. Wanna join?"

Sakura went as far as to yank a chair closer to hers, shoving her mirror backwards and out of the way to make room for the laptop. As Naruto had told her: their best friend was online and while it said that he was busy, they knew he would also drop everything to speak with them.

Then, she paused, frowning. "How did you get in?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I swiped Kakashi's key while he's passed out."

Of course he had. "He'll know when he wakes up."

"I know, but I'll deal with that later. Right now, we gotta speak to our other half!"

"It's not a half if there's three of us," corrected Sakura with a sigh.

"Our other third doesn't have the same ring to it," he argued.

No, it didn't, however, Sakura couldn't help but feel like it was perhaps _too_ intimate to call one another their other halves. What if Itachi heard her calling his younger brother that? Or vice versa? Those thoughts weren't entertained for long as the screen switched to a split screen, one side showing herself and Naruto (Sakura was secretly pleased about how well she'd plucked her own eyebrows), whereas the other was of a blank screen until half a minute later when their call was connected.

They both grinned.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke's laptop was clearly on a desk and was a considerable distance from him, since they could see the paperwork that was spread out across the wooden desk – clearly he'd only been using his laptop to look up certain things for his assignment.

She frowned. "We didn't interrupt you, did we?"

He shook his head, smirking softly at them both. It was also apparent that he was tired, too, if the dark circles around his eyes were anything to go by. " _I'm glad you both called."_

If it was even possible, Naruto smiled the happiest smile she'd seen out of him for a while. "It's good to hear from you, man. You haven't been on x-box live for a while," he accused despite the smile.

Something in Sasuke's expression shifted and he looked to the side, head tilting slightly. " _I've been busy."_ Not-so-subtly changing the subject, he then asked her, " _How are things with Itachi, Sakura? Did you get your dog?"_

She leaned closer slightly, nudging Naruto out of the way. Damned blond was hogging the camera. "I don't know what you said, but thank you, Sasuke-kun. We actually got two dogs from Kiba's mom's kennel. They're not here yet, but we've paid and signed the paperwork and they're just waiting for us to finish the living room."

Which would be done by the end of the day. It may or may not have been part of the reason why she decided to skip university and stay home. The feature wall was put up and the first coat of paint had been done yesterday and all it needed was a second coat before it was done.

Sasuke smirked at that, amused. " _Good. I don't know if he told you or not, but Itachi wanted a dog when we were kids – they wouldn't let him have one, though, because apparently they're too dangerous to be around young children."_

She snorted at that. Her boyfriend had said something similar to their excuse, though it did surprise her that Itachi had wanted a dog growing up. He'd never mentioned it to her before.

"Will you be back for Obito and Rin's wedding?" asked Naruto, once again shoving her out of his way in his excitement to talk more with Sasuke. "It's May 12th. You can even bring a date, you know."

Just as she had moments before, Sasuke snorted. " _Don't count on it. I'll be there, but I won't be bringing anyone."_

The pair of them frowned, dismayed. "Why not?" Sakura questioned. "I'm sure there's loads of girls out there throwing themselves at you."

Dark eyes rolled. " _That doesn't really matter when you don't want any of them, does it?"_

Her pout grew more pronounced. "Yeah but my date will be Itachi and Naruto's will be Hinata-"

"But you'll definitely be there, right?"

The pout changed into a scowl as she was rudely cut off by Naruto, who didn't even spare her a glance as he focused on the screen of the laptop. What the hell was his problem? It wasn't like they were never going to see Sasuke again and only had two minutes to say everything they needed to say. They would see him during half term, when university would be over for a couple of weeks and he returned to Konoha.

She wasn't given long to think about her anger or allow it to grow because Sasuke sighed. " _Obviously."_

That put a smile on her face.

Due to the whole passing out and finding out she was pregnant problem, Rin had very selflessly put off shopping for the bridesmaids' dresses until she was feeling up to it, although would be going out with friends to purchase her wedding gown. That was only fair. As sad as it was not to be a part of that experience, the whole world couldn't stop just because she was having problems.

" _Why aren't either you at university?"_ he questioned after a pause. " _It's Monday."_

The conversation following the question was pretty casual after that, with a few questions and answers, followed by an accusation or two and then gossip (filling Sasuke in on all he'd been missing while out there in Suna). Even though it was pretty dull, however, Naruto didn't stop smiling and it aided in lifting her own mood. It wasn't often that they got to video call Sasuke, mainly due to the time difference, so when they did, they made sure that all three of them was a part of it.

Sitting back in her seat, Sakura regarded Naruto as he rooted through her refrigerator, whooping to himself when he found one of his favourite drinks. She didn't have it in her to yell at him to put it back (while usually she couldn't stand the smell of the stuff, let alone the taste, she'd been having strange cravings for those orange fizzy drinks as of late – telling herself that the amount of sugar in them was ridiculous, but okay for her during the pregnancy). They hadn't had the chance to have a catch up and the pregnancy was partly to blame. With everything else blowing up and the pregnancy being right in the middle of it all, it'd been difficult to sit down and chat about their lives and how things were going.

"Man, it's good talkin' to him, isn't it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was still grinning as he fell back into his seat, feet up on the table and she wondered if he had cheek strain yet.

Shoving his feet off her brand new kitchen table, Sakura levelled him with a warning glower, daring him to so much as contemplate trying such a move again. "Yeah, it's strange not being able to just call him whenever I need his help," she replied and then sighed. "Or when I just want to talk to him."

The grin finally simmered down and he sipped his drink slowly. "Time difference is a bitch."

It sure was, but for some odd reason, she got the feeling that that wasn't all that was wrong with Naruto. It went deeper than that, her heart told her and the not so swift change of subject when she brought Hinata up just wouldn't leave her alone.

"So," she began, smiling warmly. "How are things with Hinata going?" Leaning forward at the responding silence, a single eyebrow rose. "Naruto?"

"She's happy."

Her stomach twisted and for a brief moment, Sakura could have sworn she felt ill. "And are you? Are you happy, Naruto?"

A hand came to the back of his head as he tried to laugh her question off, clearly uneasy. It was in the way his eyes shut, stopping her from seeing how he was truly feeling and in the way he was once again trying to change the subject. "What's with all the questions, Sakura-chan? I think you need to get out more."

Oh, he would pay dearly for that comment later, but for the time being, it would remain ignored – at least until she got to the bottom of what was bothering him. "I thought you said we loved each other?"

Growing serious, he lowered his hand, bright blue eyes opening and gazing at her seriously. "Yeah, we do."

"Then why won't you tell me the truth?" Sakura asked softly, frowning. "You don't keep things from the people you love, do you?"

Yet again, Naruto averted his eyes, deciding on instead staring out of the kitchen window and he placed the can onto the table. Part of her wondered how old she really was, as she instantly grabbed the can and put it onto a coaster, worried about rings. "It's not working."

"What isn't?" Why wouldn't he look at her?

"…With Hinata."

What?

 _What?_

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and the frown deepened. "Things aren't working out?"

Naruto's head fell into his hands, his elbows resting on the table. "It sounds horrible when said out loud."

"I don't understand…" A pause. "I thought you were happy together?"

Concern made her reach out to him when Naruto didn't reply, when he kept his head in his hands, hiding his expression from her. It wasn't until she stood up and made her way over to him that he finally sat up, only to hug her around her middle, resting his face on her slightly swollen stomach. Sighing, she raised a hand and ran it softly through his hair, trying to comfort him. He didn't want her to see him upset – he never had. In his eyes, he had to be the tough one.

"It feels forced, Sakura-chan," he admitted quietly. "I still love her and I'm still attracted to her, but…"

Realisation made her heart feel heavy. "But you're not in love with her."

When her shirt became wet, her heavy heart broke and Sakura pulled away, only to kneel down to embrace him properly. There was a sob when he fell from his chair and to his knees to join her, one that shook his body, but he smothered it with her shoulder.

"I don't wanna hurt her," Naruto whispered, voice cracking under the strain of his emotions. "Hinata's the nicest person I've ever met."

Even her own eyes were beginning to sting. "It'll hurt her even more if you don't say something now, rather than later."

Apparently he already knew that, because Naruto didn't disagree with her and instead held on tighter. "I don't… I don't get it!"

"You can't understand love, Naruto," Sakura soothed as best as she could. "It's so complicated and unpredictable."

"I just want her to be happy," he muttered hoarsely. "I can't make her happy by only being _attracted_ to her."

That was true and it also wasn't fair to Hinata, either. Sakura was happy that Naruto felt like he could be so open with her, but her chest ached something vicious for the unsuspecting Hyuuga. However, it would hurt her even more if Naruto only stayed with her because he found her attractive and didn't want to break her heart.

She could remember the day when he first told Sakura that he wanted Hinata, the day where she introduced the pair of them. They'd been in the library and she had been finishing off her homework and the two of them had been so awkward together that it had been adorable. After that, they were more or less attached at the hip. She'd been so certain that he was in love with her, because he looked at her like she was his entire world, but…

Oh, it was so scary how quickly a person could fall out of love.

He sniffed loudly, trying to compose himself, but it wasn't happening any time soon. It didn't annoy her. Her best friend was in pain and so she gladly comforted him. The sudden opening of the front door had him pulling away quickly, however, and wiping at his eyes, keeping his gaze away from whoever had entered. It was Itachi, followed closely by a grinning Tenma. They were back earlier than she'd thought, though one glance at the clock on the wall told her it was way past two already. How long had they been speaking to Sasuke? Jeez.

She tried her best to return it, really she did, but she was too concerned about Naruto. Turning to him, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Go and sit in the bedroom for a bit, if you want. I'll follow in just a second."

Naruto only nodded, keeping his head low so that the other two men couldn't see his tear-stained face and once the bedroom door was shut, Sakura sighed and stood up, thanking and greeting her boyfriend with a tired smile when he helped her stand.

"Everything okay?" Tenma asked, his eyes following after the blond even though he was already gone.

"Yeah, he's just a bit upset about something." Looking to Itachi, she asked, "Is something wrong? Why are you back so early?"

"No, our lecture finished earlier than usual," he replied and she could see the questioning concern in his eyes. It warmed her heart that he was worried about Naruto. "Tenma and I were about to head into town and I wanted to know if you would like to join us."

It was clear that Itachi already knew her answer, but Sakura replied negatively anyway, "Naruto could really do with a friend right now."

"Don't worry, maybe next time, right?" said Tenma with a smile. When she nodded, he then told her, "I'll make sure Itachi picks up a load of stuff for you, too."

She smiled and once more glanced to her boyfriend, her smiling widening briefly when he moved to embrace her. He pulled away, though kept one hand on her stomach as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. It seemed being with his friend had brought him out of that head of his, much to her gratefulness.

"I will see you shortly."

"Have a good time," Sakura told them both, waving after them as they turned back out the door and left.

Over the past couple of weeks, she'd been seeing Tenma more and more often, though Itachi obviously saw more of him. It made her so happy that he was making friends like an ordinary man his age, even with his struggles and responsibilities. Tenma was a good guy, too. He'd helped out a few times throughout the moving process and even helped Itachi decorate the kitchen and bathroom.

Grabbing his drink, Sakura finally followed Naruto into her bedroom, unsurprised to find him sitting on her bed with his head in his hands, still hiding his face from her. Honestly, he'd seen her at her absolute worst and continued to stand by her side and support her, so a few tears weren't going to change her opinion of him any time soon. Saying that, however, she knew it was his pride that had him hiding the tears from her. Many followed the belief that men weren't supposed to cry – she didn't, of course. Everyone needed a good cry every so often. Gods knew she had plenty of those times.

"What's been happening?" she asked after a moment, placing the can onto her bedside table (on a coaster, of course). "What makes you think it's not working?"

"It's just not," he muttered, voice muffled by his hands. "I shouldn't be more excited to play a game online with Sasuke than spending time with Hinata, should I?"

No, he shouldn't, but in Naruto's defence, he'd gone from seeing Sasuke every single day since they started high school, to seeing him a couple of times every few months. "Maybe it's just a rough patch? I've been through a few of them with Itachi-"

"But we're not like you and Itachi," came his stressed reply, sounding more like a whine. Damn it, she wished that he'd take his hands away from his face already. "You guys are solid. All the crazy shit going on just brings you closer together and I… I couldn't care less about the way her family feels about me – not because of the way I feel for her, but because I just don't care enough to argue about it, even when Hinata begs me to go and meet them."

…Whereas Naruto was always willing to go head-to-head with Fugaku and put the man in his place, regardless of the fact that he was the chief of the police. If he hurt Sasuke – hell, Itachi or Shisui, too – then Naruto would tear into him without hesitating. She wondered if it would be the same for her own parents, but he'd never had the unfortunate experience of meeting them and hopefully never would.

"You haven't met her family yet?" It shocked her, in all honesty.

"No."

Sighing, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer, allowing Naruto to lean on her. "Then what now? What are you going to do?"

A miserable groan was her only response for a few minutes until eventually, he murmured, "I'm gonna try and make more of an effort. We've… been together for nearly a year, y'know? It'll upset her."

Correction: it would devastate Hinata, but she kept that part to herself.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing awoke her and Sakura frowned sleepily, debating on ignoring it entirely. Growing a human was exhausting, so she felt absolutely no shame in taking a nap when she should have been painting the living room.

It was on the twelfth ring (a record for her, surely) that she gave up and sighed, blindly reaching out for the loudly ringing phone, sliding it open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she mumbled, eyes already shutting again.

" _Sakura."_

The voice had green eyes opening, exhausted forgotten. Why did he sound breathless? "Shisui-san?"

" _Are you sitting down?"_

What a ridiculous question! Even so, why did it tie her stomach in knots? "Why?"

" _Turn on the news."_

Numbly, she grabbed the television remote, cursing to herself at the fact that she had to wait for a few moments until it switched on, allowing her to flick over to the news channel for her town.

What she saw made her knotted stomach drop.

A young woman was on screen, features solemn and behind her was… It was carnage. A massacre, even and what was that scene?

Their town centre.

Itachi!

There were body bags in the background behind the woman, along with so much blood that it made her feel physically sick, because it was so obvious that it wasn't only belonging to one person (that and the body bags, unless somebody managed to miss them somehow). It was splattered up the walls of the stores, poured out onto the floor, windows were smashed and the cars were left abandoned.

Had she been standing, her legs would have given out on her and she now understood why Shisui asked if she was sitting down.

" _Sixty-four are confirmed to be dead, while there are hundreds who are injured,"_ the reported informed her.

Sixty-four…

Tears filled her eyes and belatedly, Sakura remembered she was on the phone. "Sh-Shisui-san, is Itachi…?"

" _No, he's alive, but, Sakura…"_ Dread filled her. " _Tenma-san, the man who was with Itachi, didn't make it."_

* * *

The news report stated that a crazed psychopath had opened fire on the unsuspecting shoppers, allegedly laughing manically as he did so and after hearing that, all Sakura was able to hear was Hidan's laugh. It had always bugged her; it had always sounded a little unhinged. Merely _thinking_ that he could be involved in such a horrific thing terrified her, because it meant that he truly didn't care about how precious life was. It meant he didn't care who got caught in his madness. Pensioners, pregnant women and children had been…

Gods, she just… It wasn't sinking in. It didn't feel real. Every day, she heard stories about those kinds of things happening to different towns such as Oto or the rougher areas of Suna, but Konoha? Konoha was supposed to be a safe place. Fugaku, despite being a dick, had made sure of that, lowering their crime rate to an all-time low.

Kakashi gave her a lift to the hospital without hesitation, having been called into work even though it was his day off and when they got there, the hospital was in uproar. Bodies littered the waiting area and the halls, blood pouring from their wounds and a quiet sob left her at the sight of a mother clutching her dying children closely to her, praying out loud.

Doctors and nurses were rushing around, doing their best to see to everyone there, but they weren't magicians. The dead bodies slumped against walls solidified that thought, rooting her in her spot.

Was this really the type of job she wanted in the future? A job where she would constantly be surrounded by death and suffering?

The atmosphere was heavy, weighing down on them all and it was such a strong sense of helplessness that it felt as though it was crushing her. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders wordlessly and directed her towards the lifts, only to sigh when they saw it was on the top level. Her legs itched to move, to take her in the direction of the entrance and run until she was far away from all the pain and death, but her heart was keeping her there, longing to see Itachi and make sure to see for herself that he was safe, that he was alive and…

Both of Kakashi's arms wrapped around her when her legs suddenly gave out on her, pulling her to his chest as she sobbed brokenly. There was a quiet hushing sound, followed by a gentle hand running through her hair, trying to soothe her, but all Sakura could focus on was the heartbreak surrounding her. Gods, it was… It was indescribable and the _sounds_. The cries of pain, the wails of loss and the groans of suffering…

Her hands gripped Kakashi tightly, body shaking with a sob.

A soft cough of someone clearing their throat had the man glancing over his shoulder, but Sakura was too lost in her sorrow to look at whoever had interrupted them, though found out moments later that it was Shisui. Eventually, when she managed to look at him, she wished she hadn't. His uniform was all but drenched and in her heart, she knew it was with blood, even though the blackness of the uniform didn't show the red stains. Vaguely, Sakura wondered how long it would take for the stains to come off his hands and out from under his nails.

"Itachi-san?"

There was a deep sigh. "Maternity ward."

Maternity ward? Were they that desperate for room?

Another sigh. "It seems to calm him."

Kakashi went to help her, but after taking a moment to collect herself, she gently pulled away and smiled tiredly up at him when he wiped away the remains of her tears. Thankfully, he understood that going to Itachi was something she needed to do alone, especially if he was upset – which he would be. His friend…

"I'll keep my phone on loud," Kakashi told her. "If either of you need anything, just call."

Shisui nodded. "I will do the same."

She smiled at that, thanking the pair of them before dragging herself up the stairs and following the directions that would lead her to the maternity ward.

Much to her relief, there were no lifeless bodies or people bleeding out. It was like the entire ward was a place of purity, where bad things didn't happen (she knew they did, that women lost their babies and whatnot, but it felt like such a beautiful place) and in that moment, she understood exactly why Itachi would go to the maternity ward. It wasn't only to get away from the horrors on every other floor, it was to experience the joy and purity of the innocent new lives.

Slowly, Sakura walked to one of the windows and gazed inside of the room. There were several rows of cribs and the majority of them held babies, while some were empty, either waiting to be filled or temporarily empty due to parents wanting to hold their newborns. With a tenderness even she didn't know she possessed, her fingertips grazed the glass, eyes softening.

She'd never been against babies and would never say that they didn't warm her heart, that their smiles didn't make her stomach flutter with happiness and their laughs didn't make her smile widely in return. She was, however, positively terrified at the mere thought of having one herself and the incident from only hours ago strengthened that fear. How was she supposed to care for a child in such a horrific world? How could she look after a baby, someone who was so helpless and defenceless, when she could barely take care of herself?

Sakura stared down at the babies. They were either crying or sleeping – there was no in between with them and the nurses seemed to be rushed off their feet, greeting the parents of the newborns almost gratefully. No doubt that even they'd been called down to help out with the horror show downstairs.

A hand came to her shoulder, causing her to jolt in surprise until she glanced up and saw her boyfriend.

She threw herself at him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." When he merely nodded, Sakura looked up at him, frowning. "Itachi?"

"Tenma is dead."

His voice was hollow, features blank and bloody and it caused bile to rise in her throat at the sight of so much blood on him. What really struck her, however, was the fact that Itachi couldn't look her in the eye, almost appearing as though he was lost in a world of his own as he watched the babies.

"Itachi, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered earnestly.

Tenma had become such a close friend to him and whenever he'd been over at the apartment, he'd always been pleasant towards her, asking if she needed anything. Regardless of his attitude towards Itachi's intelligence, he had always been nice and respectful towards her. He had even helped Itachi out when Danzo had her shoved in his car for a 'ride home'.

Her heart broke for her boyfriend.

"He… saved me," Itachi confided in her and his eyebrows knitted together, stunning her as tears filled his eyes. "Tenma noticed the gunman and threw himself in front of me. He said I have too much to live for." Dark eyes drifted to hers and she felt her own tears forming at the sight of his pain. "He believed my life had more purpose than his own… but it doesn't."

She couldn't disagree with him, not when he was grieving for the loss of his first true (unrelated) friend. So, her arms once more wrapped around his waist and she pressed her forehead to his chest. The small swelling of her stomach was painfully obvious to them both and it seemed to comfort Itachi having it there, because just as one arm wrapped around her, his other hand gently touched her stomach.

And then his shoulders shook and her heart broke as the tears slipped down his cheeks, as he gritted his teeth to fight back the sobs trying their damned hardest to escape.

* * *

 **A/N - Changed internet providers and omg it's amazing. Pages and videos are actually loading now and my connection isn't dropping every couple of minutes! I can catch up on Naruto and Dragonball Super now. The videos are fully loaded within seconds of clicking them!**


	13. How Ridiculous

**Chapter 13 – How Ridiculous**

" _Run,_ _Itachi!"_

 _Blood splattered across his face as Tenma lunged towards him, arms spread out wide and expression one of desperation._

* * *

Dark eyes snapped open, a cold sweat washing over him.

In an instant, his girlfriend was leaning over him, eyes expressing their worry and hands coming to his cheeks, cupping them softly. "It's okay, 'tachi," she soothed him in a tired mumble. "You're okay."

Previously, neither of them had gotten any proper sleep due to her nightmares. Now it was because of his own.

Three days had passed since Tenma's death, yet it felt like it was only yesterday. Many had died that day, but only Tenma's name stood out to Itachi in the list of the dead.

His lips turned downwards and no matter how hard he fought against it happening, tears filled his eyes, reacting to the vicious pain in his heart.

"Itachi," Sakura breathed, forehead coming to rest over his aching heart and soon enough, his chest grew wet from her own tears. "I'm sorry I can't…"

His arms came around her, holding her close. What she was sorry for, Itachi couldn't understand. Having her there, having her comforting him and understanding his pain to a certain degree, was more than enough. It made him feel as though he wasn't alone.

For the past three days, Sakura had been his source of strength. It was because of her that he even got out of bed in the morning, that he got dressed and went about his day. Had she not been there, Itachi dreaded to think of how much worse his agony would be. Alone and drowning in his grief sounded unbearable, but it didn't have to be that way because the woman he loved was there, doing her best to take care of him.

She had no idea how grateful he was for that.

Instead of bottling it all up, she allowed him to release his sorrow and anguish. She allowed him to cry until there were no tears left to be cried. She stayed up into all hours of the night talking with him about everything and anything. Hell, the night before, because of how intense his flashback of the shooting had been, they'd stayed up the whole night painting the living room and making sure it was ready for their growing family.

Itachi released a trembling breath. His hand kept Sakura's head against his disgustingly scarred chest – part of him was still wary about how easily she'd accepted it, how she never hesitated to kiss the repulsive scars or to rest her head against them…

How was it possible for him to have found somebody like her? After all he'd done, too.

Dark eyes stared up at the ceiling with blurred vision and he gritted his teeth.

"I love you," she told him with a shaking voice. "I love you, Itachi."

He couldn't respond. He didn't trust his voice enough to repeat her words back to her.

* * *

The agony her boyfriend was in was unimaginable to her and Sakura selfishly hoped she never had to experience the pain of losing a precious friend. Hell, her first true friend was Sasuke and she knew it would destroy both of their worlds to lose the younger Uchiha.

" _So?"_

She sighed and tightened her hold on the phone. "He's gone to collect the dogs," came her quiet response.

" _Is that really a wise idea right now?"_ he asked.

"Having them here will be a good distraction," she tried to assure him. "It was Itachi's idea, Sasuke-kun. I would have gone, too, but a classmate of mine told him the due date for my assignment."

" _It's today, isn't it?"_

In her defence, a lot had been going on and there hadn't been a lot of opportunities to sit down and work on it. Parts of it was already completed, she just had to smoothly put it all together now and correctly reference the books mentioned – that part was actually so much harder than it seemed.

"Tonight, actually." Again, she sighed and glanced down at the laptop screen. The word count was two thousand words and at that moment in time, she was three quarters of the way through, not including the bibliography. "Sasuke-kun?"

" _What is it?"_

A soft frown graced her features as she clicked onto the internet tab, skimming through her social networking site. "Do you think you could call him… maybe? I think Itachi would really appreciate hearing from you."

He sounded unsure. " _Are you sure he'd want that?"_

"Sasuke-kun, you're his baby brother," she told him gently. "He's in more pain than he wants others to know and I really do think he needs to hear from you."

Just looking at him after one of his nightmares reduced her to tears and then when _he_ broke down… Sakura had never felt more useless in her entire life. All she could do was hold him lovingly, comfortingly, and remind him that she loved him with all her heart, that he was her entire world.

Like she had, Sasuke breathed a deep sigh that sounded loaded with the weight of uncertainty. She understood that feeling well. What were they supposed to say in order to comfort Itachi? He'd just lost his first true friend in one of the worst ways possible. No amount of pretty words would ease the pain he was in and over the phone, it wasn't like Sasuke would be able to comfort him with a hug or whatever, like she did. All he had was words.

" _Do you know when the funeral is?"_

"We're not sure yet," she answered. "Nobody has heard from his parents yet."

However, one of his siblings had posted a beautiful letter to them all on Tenma's social networking page, telling them of the boy he'd watch grow into a man, telling them that he'd miss his little brother dearly and couldn't yet understand how he was supposed to go on living, not having his baby brother around. At the very end of the heart breaking post, his brother went on to saying that details of the funeral had not yet been decided, though he would keep them posted on behalf of his family.

Sakura wasn't sure if Itachi had read the post, though part of her hoped he hadn't. Already, she could tell that he was feeling guilty for the death of his friend – he'd sacrificed himself to save Itachi's life, throwing himself in front of him.

Though it had now been five days since the shooting, her boyfriend hadn't gone into detail about what had happened. Shisui's guess was that Itachi's post-traumatic stress disorder had kicked into overdrive when the shooting started, leaving him frozen in place and vulnerable and seeing that, though not understanding what was actually happening, Tenma had shielded him with his own body. They wouldn't know for sure until Itachi was ready to open up about it.

The police force was scouring the streets of Konoha for the shooter, unknowingly being assisted by ANBU, who were still demanding revenge for the deaths of their fellow operatives. Kakashi had told her that there was no scarier sight than ANBU operatives being driven by their need for revenge. It made them deadlier than ever and she wondered if he'd ever been in that situation, where he had nothing but revenge to keep him going.

She hoped more than anything that Itachi didn't turn to revenge. Mere days after the death of his comrades, he lost Tenma. Any weaker man would.

" _I'll try and be there,"_ Sasuke suddenly told her. " _At the very least, I can lend my support for the funeral."_

Sakura's eyes saddened, looking at the person who had posted only hours ago. In his picture, he was smiling brightly with his arm slung over a pale girl's shoulders. They looked so happy despite what he'd told her only a week ago. "I don't even want to think of how he's feeling. I can't imagine it being Ino, or you, or Naru-"

He cut her off. " _I know."_

The abrupt cut off didn't bother her – she knew it was hard just to think about it. Imagining their best friends being dead… To put it blunt, it disgusted her and it made her feel a little hollow inside. Was that how Itachi felt? Hollow?

" _How is the pregnancy?"_

This time, she _did_ feel bothered. The sudden change in conversation – to the one thing that filled her with dread, no less – was something Sakura most definitely did not appreciate, especially not after the shooting.

Life was so precious. It was fleeting. Blink once and it could all be over. Those people in the town centre hadn't suspected a thing as they went about their shopping and errands, it had been like every other day, but then it ended tragically with a death toll at a heart shattering one hundred and thirty-six and almost quadruple that number had been injured.

"Good," came her flippant reply.

On the other line, she heard a deep sigh. " _Naruto told me you're struggling."_

Struggling. Great. What else had that idiot told him? She would rather have her private life remain that way. "It's supposed to be a secret until further into it."

" _A secret that you're struggling?"_ Oh, she could almost hear his eye roll. " _Given all that's happened in your past, I think you're allowed to feel unsure."_

Her hand came up to her forehead, rubbing it roughly to try and ease herself of the headache that was already beginning to form. While Sakura knew that new life was something to be cherished and while she knew Itachi absolutely _adored_ the mere thought of having a child with her… It exhausted her. Emotionally and physically exhausted her. It was easy plastering on a smile and pretending that everything was okay, but on the inside, she was petrified.

But… Itachi needed her to be strong. No matter how scared she felt, he was her top priority.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun." Dropping the hand back to her laptop, Sakura clicked off the internet tab and returned to her assignment, scanning its contents. "Anyway, I need to get back to my assignment and Itachi will be home soon-"

" _You'll have to face it soon,"_ came his frustrated reply. " _It's not like you can ignore it for long."_

"Bye, Sasuke-kun."

Before he could say any more, she hung up, almost throwing her phone onto the kitchen table and as Sakura sat back in her seat, she breathed in deeply through her nose, willing herself to let go of her aggravation. It was easier said than done, however and once again, she found herself distracted from her work, green painted fingernails tapping a rhythm on the wooden table until her hand clenched into a fist.

Damn it.

Her views on being pregnant were plain and clear, though hidden beneath the surface for the sake of her boyfriend. There was no need to keep going over it time and time again – it gave her a headache just thinking about it. One thing she would continue to say, though, was that she was sick and tired of people assuming they knew how she felt. Yes, she was struggling coming to terms with her pregnancy, but no, those people didn't understand the internal battle and she wanted them to quit talking to her like they understood how her mind worked, when even Sakura didn't know how it worked.

Not for the first time pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she returned to her assignment, determined on at least getting the beginning together and done. Like she'd said: it was all there, it was linking it together that had her stumped. Something else Sakura was determined to do: actually attend her class tomorrow.

Fortunately for her, her tutor was amazingly understanding, though she knew not to continue pushing her luck. If too many lessons were missed, there wasn't a chance in hell that she would be able to catch up. There was only so much she could learn from Ino's notes. Sakura would have gone to Shikamaru for notes, but he found it too tiring to write anything down, telling the two girls that he had a photographic memory, anyway.

Fifteen minutes crawled by when she finally sat back in her seat again, sighing and stretching her fingers, listening to the cracks. First part: completed. The middle section had been tackled and was halfway to being completed, too and she would have continued if it weren't for the sound of the front door being unlocked and pushed open.

" _Tadaima."_

A loud bark echoed her boyfriend's words, making Sakura grin brightly as she shot out of her seat and into the hall. The grin only widened at the sight of them, from Itachi's warm expression, to the two dogs sitting obediently, yet excitedly, while waiting for their harnesses to be removed.

"Okaerinasai," she greeted them all. "Did everything go okay?"

Nodding, he knelt down in front of the male dog, swiftly unbuckling the harness and allowing it to drop around his paws, before repeating the motion with the female. "Hana-san was pleased when I arrived and told her I would be picking them up today. She thought we may have changed our minds."

"It's been close to two weeks since we signed the papers," she said quietly. It would be odd if Hana hadn't presumed they'd changed their minds, even if they'd paid. To try and lighten the mood, Sakura then asked, "What should we call them?"

"They had names at the rescue," Itachi argued calmly.

Yes, Akako for the female – it fit with her red and white fur, as the name literally meant red – and Ken for the male – meaning strong and healthy. They were nice enough names, she supposed and they would be used to hearing those names by now. Would it be wrong to change them? Thinking about it, Sakura realised she wouldn't appreciate suddenly being called by something different.

"Akako and Ken it is, then," she replied with a smile.

As soon as Akako's harness was gone, the pair were rushing through to the living room together, sniffing here and there when she and Itachi followed them. Part of her worried about leaving the balcony door open, since they were both large dogs who could easily go over the wall, but reminded herself that they weren't cats, so that probably wouldn't happen. Just in case, Sakura made a mental note to make sure the door was locked at all times.

"Have you eaten?"

The earlier irritation flared, even though it didn't show. "Not yet. I was waiting for you to come home."

He nodded once and turned in the direction of the kitchen, leaving her alone with the two dogs who were still sniffing out the area to familiarise themselves with their new home.

Was he depressed? Sakura couldn't help but wonder. It would be understandable – totally and completely understandable – though she selfishly hoped that he wasn't. Actually, maybe it was unselfish of her to hope that? She didn't want her boyfriend to suffer, as anyone who had truly experienced depression (and she wasn't talking about the attention seekers who used the word 'depressed' as an emotion) knew how crippling it could be and how it could destroy your life.

Akako's and Ken's tails were wagging about a mile a minute and her worries took a step back when the latter all but skipped over to her, greeting her warmly and happily, she returned the greeting, giving him an ear scratch that had him melting in her hands.

"Welcome to your new home, guys," Sakura told them both, smile widening to a grin when Akako joined them and demanded to be given the same amount of fuss. "I hope you both like it here."

* * *

"I was thinking we could take the dogs for a walk," Sakura offered after swallowing a mouthful of rice. "We could go to the park."

Dark eyes glanced up from the food languidly, like Itachi had been lost in his thoughts until she'd spoken. Actually, that was the reason _why_ she'd spoken. She had wanted to break whatever train of thought was bothering him and putting such a painful expression in his beautiful eyes.

"It is getting late now – it will be dark within the hour."

Yes, she knew that already and while it would be creepy… They could do with the exercise and besides, there was four of them. What could happen?

Sitting by the table only feet away from them as they ate were the new additions to their rapidly growing family, hungry eyes locked on their meat and rice. Sakura tried not to focus on the fact Ken was drooling ever so slightly, for it would most definitely put her off eating the rest of her food. It wasn't like they hadn't been fed and were starving, either. Hana told Itachi that she had fed them both before they left the shelter.

"We'll wrap up warm and take flashlights, if it eases your worry," came her quick reply. "Besides, the park is always fully lit and it's only a five-minute walk from here." Knowing how to bend him to her will, Sakura gave a small smile, eyes dropping to her food shyly. "It feels like it's been a while since I last got out, you know? I'm beginning to get a little stir crazy here."

There was a pause in Itachi's reply and during that pause, he sighed, fully knowing what she was doing and totally unable to resist her. "Ken is the most boisterous, so I will be the one to walk him."

Overcome with excitement of being able to show off her cute new friends, Sakura wolfed down the last of her meal in record time, grinning at Itachi as he shook his head a tad, a small smile playing along his lips.

Of course, there were several questions in her mind, such as whether he was okay or not, or if he needed anything, or anything of the sort, but they all seemed kind of pointless to her. For starters, Sakura knew that he wasn't okay and she knew that Itachi wanted nothing more than to go back to that day and change what had happened, so to ask him those things was just… repetitive. Everyone kept asking him such questions, especially if he was okay. It was bound to get on his nerves at some point.

"Thank you for the meal," she once again told him, standing and collecting the empty dishes to wash them. "It was delicious."

Itachi sat back after his last mouthful, placing his chopsticks onto the plate and allowing Sakura to take his empty dishes, too. What used to be a simple three step trip between the table and the sink was almost a dance around the two large dogs now, but she didn't complain, even when they got under her feet and attempted to trip her in an attempt to see if there was anything left on the plates.

"Oh, before I forget again: I got a letter today," Sakura informed him, going about washing the dishes after emptying the last traces of food into the trash. There was nothing worse than touching bits of food while washing up. "From Tsunade-sama."

That caught his attention. She could tell because he stood up and came to stand next to her, with his back against the counter and eyes on her face. It seemed he had also noticed how detached he was appearing lately and was trying hard to show that, despite not being overly vocal or responsive, he _was_ interested in their conversation. It warmed her heart.

"My appointment is in three weeks – it was the only slot she had available."

Itachi nodded once. "She is a busy woman."

The flatness of his voice, the heaviness of his eyes, bugged her and caused another surge of worry to fill her. Was it depression he was going through? "You know… I think she could see you, too, if you needed it." At the silence that met her, Sakura bit her lip, scrubbing one plate a little too harshly. "What happened… You… It's okay if you need to talk to someone about it, you know. And I understand completely if you're not comfortable with opening up to me about what happened. But please… Don't get stuck in that dark place, Itachi. It's really selfish, but I need you too much."

A hand came to her hip and Itachi shifted, coming to stand behind her and she relaxed against him when a tender kiss was placed to the top of her head. "It's not selfish," came his quiet reply. "I promised you I would be there to support you and our pregnancy. To lose myself in that dark place would be making Tenma's sacrifice… He died so that I could live, Sakura. He sacrificed himself so that I could be here with my friends and with you and our unborn child. I promise I won't miss anything by getting lost in that dark place."

His softly spoken words comforted her and she shut her eyes, hands slowly coming to a stop in their cleaning. "I get the feeling Tenma-san knew you better than you know."

She could feel his nod. "As do I."

As much as she wanted to return his hold somehow, Sakura didn't want to soak her boyfriend with washing up water. "Even if it's only little by little, I'm glad you're opening up," Sakura admitted quietly. "To others, to me. It just makes me happy." Doing her best to glance over her shoulder at him, she smiled. "And it makes me really happy that you can be so open with me."

Even something as mundane as walking around without a shirt was huge for them. It was no secret that her boyfriend disliked the scars covering his torso – covering a great deal of his body, actually, as she'd discovered they travelled to the tops of his thighs and a few littered his arms, though nowhere near as badly as his chest and back and nobody, as far as she was aware of, questioned the scars on his arms. Sakura supposed that they could pass as self-harming scars, which was probably why nobody asked anything.

Something warmed in his dark eyes and in response, her heart skipped beat or two. Gods, she would never get used to his beauty or the way he made her feel. "I will speak with Tsunade-sama."

Her head fell back against his chest, smile widening. "I'm glad. We both have demons we need to overcome, right?"

"Right," Itachi agreed without pause.

Just as it felt like he was about to say more, the familiar sound of his ringtone filled the air, startling the two dogs for a moment until they went back to begging for scraps. With one last kiss against the top of her head, Itachi pulled away and grabbed his phone off the counter, where he'd left it while cooking dinner. There was a moment of surprise as he looked at the caller I.D, though it didn't last long as he answered, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Sasuke, how are you?"

Hiding her own smile with her hair, Sakura went back to washing the dishes. She knew that hearing from his little brother would cheer Itachi up. Merely seeing his name flashing up on the screen made him smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied to Sasuke. A pause. "Yes, I brought them home today. Sakura and I were about to walk them, in fact." Faintly, Itachi chuckled. "I suppose that is true."

Suppose what was true? Despite it being rude, Sakura did her best to listen in, wanting to know what Sasuke said to make him laugh, as it certainly had been a while since she last heard his laugh, even if it was only a couple of chuckles.

"A clown craze?" he repeated like it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard and at the mention of clowns, Sakura frowned, glancing over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "I haven't watched the news much. Fill me in."

That was something that worried her, too, though she could understand his reasons. Usually, she and Itachi always watched the news for sightings of Hidan, or even traces of him in the crimes they reported. Anything that seemed suspicious was a lead. After the shooting, however, Itachi refused to have the news channels on and she knew it was because they'd still be all over it, reporting of how many died and who was injured. Hinata told her they'd even shown the faces of those who died and that was certainly not something he needed to see just yet.

"That is ridiculous." It stunned her to see a spark of anger in his features, his hold tightening on the phone. Even though his outer appearance revealed his anger, though, his voice did not. It was as calm and smooth as ever. "Has anyone been harmed?"

A clown craze in Suna? What did that involve? Clowns were… Well, they were pretty creepy, if you asked her, but she didn't think they were overly terrifying.

"Make sure you lock up properly, Sasuke. I know you are staying in a dorm with other students, but it is more than likely students doing this."

Finishing the last plate off, Sakura placed it onto the drainer and picked the tea towel off the handle of the oven, drying her hands. They felt dry and horrible now, but a blob of moisturiser would fix that. Perhaps she should invest in a pair of those gloves? It seemed a little housewife-ish, but it would certainly be better than drying out her skin all the time.

"Is it just Suna?" Yet another pause and he sighed. "This is ridiculous."

It wasn't only Suna, then? What the hell did the clowns do, anyway? Were they scary clowns, or friendly clowns? Something in her gut told her that no, they were not friendly clowns.

"Stay safe, Sasuke." He smiled faintly. "I will. I'll see you when you're next here."

With that, he hung up the phone and once again sighed, placing it down behind her on the counter. His hands returned to her hips as they had earlier, drifting up to her sides, were they then ghosted over her swelling stomach.

"If only ANBU dealt with matters like this clown craze," he murmured. "It would be over before it even began."

For some reason, his words felt darker than he probably intended them to and a shiver ran up her spine. "What is it?"

"People are dressing as clowns," Itachi informed her, his forehead dropping to hers. "They are scaring civilians, either by standing outside their homes and staring inside of their windows, or by chasing them down the streets."

That was horrible. Why would somebody do something like that? There were so many vulnerable people out there, either with mental disabilities or physical disabilities or they were elderly or-

Her horror only increased when he said, "The craze is all over the world, too. Not just Suna. Sasuke said a few have already been spotted in Konoha, though our father is arresting any and all clowns on the spot." At her worried gaze, he then asked, "Do you still want to go for a walk, Sakura? We could leave it until morning, if you would prefer that."

Moments later, she stubbornly shook her head. Like hell a bunch of creeps were going to keep her holed up in her home by making it too scary to go outdoors. If one of them so much as looked at her, she'd pummel them.

 _Shannaro!_

"I have the dogs and I have you," she replied simply. "I think I'm pretty safe."

And if they somehow managed to get through them all, which was surely impossible, then Sakura would deal with them herself and she was more than certain that they would regret their decision to scare her.

"Very well. Make sure you have your phone on you whenever you leave the house, Sakura. There are reports in Suna of a few clowns getting violent. While there aren't any such reports in Konoha, it is better to be safe than sorry."

Ha, like she'd let them get close enough to hit her.

Looking down at the two dogs who were still staring and waiting for food, she grinned, surprising and exciting them by saying, "Walkies!"

It really was amusing seeing them darting off towards the front door, waiting impatiently for them to join and that impatience only doubled, tripled, when they slipped on their jackets and shoes. Frowning to herself, Sakura forcibly pulled up the zip of her light grey parka, reminding herself to adjust the waist of it later. She definitely didn't have the time to do it now, because Akako and Ken looked about ready to burst through the door.

"What do you think will happen if we see a clown?" she asked curiously, accepting Akako's harness and lead. She was obedient when seeing it, calming down enough to allow Sakura to put it on. Ken, however, was a little more difficult, unable to sit still as Itachi did the same. "Do you think we'll see one?"

"Hopefully not." Standing, Itachi glanced at her outfit, frowning slightly. "Would you not be warmer in pants?"

Sakura followed his line of sight and also frowned. "I'm wearing tights," she tried to argue. "Besides, this dress is cute. It'd be sad if I never got to wear it outside."

Not wanting to freeze to death, her parka was zipped up and covering said dress, but it was one of those that did the flippy motion when she turned, meaning it wasn't hugging her stomach or hips and showing the fact that she was slowly becoming fat.

"Not that I disagree," he stated with a smirk. "I just want to make sure you won't freeze."

Returning the smirk, she reached over to a hook and pulled a scarf down, wrapping it around her neck. "There. Is that better?"

Attempting to one-up her, Itachi grabbed the hood and brought it up and over her head. "Much."

"I'll look like an Eskimo!"

"There is a reason why they rarely freeze to death."

Pouting, though certainly not upset, Sakura stared up at him, but the pout made way for a smile when he leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against hers. The seemingly simple kiss warmed her and that sensation rapidly increased as gentle hands cupped her cheeks, slipping back and into her hair, effectively knocking the hood back down. Green eyes slid shut, hands gripping his jacket, and she breathed out a shaky sigh as the kiss was deepened.

In her head, she imagined being pushed up against the wall, imagined her hands coming up to his hair as he lifted her, pressing against her and the kiss turning hot and needy, with their breathing heavy and laboured and-

Itachi pulled away with a smile, reaching down and taking the lead for Ken's harness.

Trying not to focus on the fact she longed for more, Sakura copied him and took Akako's lead, following Itachi out of the apartment and waiting patiently while he locked up. She admired him greatly for bringing the two dogs up the stairs by himself, as she struggled with taking just Akako down them. He went first, walking fast enough not to be a bother to her, but slow enough to not accidentally slip or cause trouble for Ken.

With Pakkun, she would carry him down the stairs, but obviously that wouldn't be possible with either Akako or Ken, who were easily half her size. Hell, if they stood up on their hind legs, they'd more than likely only just be smaller than her. If they fell down the stairs, Sakura was willing to bet they'd drag her down with them. Fortunately for them all, there were breaks between the flights of stairs and she guessed it would help as she got further into her pregnancy.

Outside, the rush of cold wind hit her harshly and she was grateful for the thick parka and scarf, though wished she had listened to Itachi in putting on pants – but wouldn't admit that to him, of course, as it would mean admitting she was wrong.

As though sensing her thoughts, before they began their walk towards the park, Itachi turned and fixed her scarf, bringing it up around her mouth and pulled her hood up, smiling at her as he did so. Sakura wanted to grab his hand, to hold it as they walked, but knew not to while they were walking the dogs in the street. It was too busy and at some point, they would have to separate to make room on the pavement for others.

"Did you finish your assignment?" asked Itachi.

"More or less. I just need to piece it all together." Shrugging and looking at him from the corner of her eye, she said, "It shouldn't take any longer than half an hour, if that."

"Work on it when we return. Yakushi-san was adamant about the deadline and how it can't be changed."

"Five to midnight. I know, I know." A small smirk was his reply. Frowning, she asked, "What about you? Don't you have any assignments?"

"Only one. It isn't due until April."

Just under two months, then. Saying that, though, Itachi usually completed them as soon as they were handed out and it had her inwardly frowning. It was more than likely because he genuinely couldn't find the motivation after losing his friend and comrades, but… Sakura couldn't help but worry about him. Not when half his smiles nowadays were forced, telling her without words that he was trying not to worry her.

Akako didn't drag her as much as Ken was attempting to drag Itachi. There was the occasional order to simmer down on their way to the park, but it seemed he was enjoying the freedom too much and they couldn't hold that against him. Hana hadn't told them how long Ken was in the shelter for, but considering he was getting on in his years, she guessed it was a while. People wanted puppies, not old dogs.

The park would have been pitch black if it weren't for the streetlamps lighting up the pathway. Everywhere else, such as the wooded areas, were dark and creepy and she wondered if there were any weirdos hiding behind the trees, dressed as clowns and waiting to jump out at them. If she didn't tear them apart for it, then Itachi would make them regret even considering the idea, of that she was sure.

Now that there was more room, Sakura quickened her pace to match his, reaching out and smiling warmly when Itachi accepted her hand, bringing it into the safety of his pocket.

This was… peaceful. It felt as easy as breathing.

Thoughtfully, her gaze dropped to her stomach. With a baby, it wouldn't be peaceful and it certainly wouldn't be as easy as breathing. It would test their relationship, pushing it to its limits. It could even cause a strain. A screaming baby on top of assignments and exams and work…

She swallowed the panic down. How could she be a mother when she was still a child herself? Just barely out of high school, still trying to find herself and discovering new things about herself. What if she wanted to travel one day and visit other hospitals like the more experienced doctors did? Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to do that with a child.

And their love life was already practically non-existent. Not totally gone, obviously, but they rarely ever found a quiet moment between themselves to actually do anything. Having a child around would take that intimacy from its already low shelf, to the very bottom. And she was still discovering herself with that, too. Just barely a woman and already popping out kids.

"It looks fairly empty," Sakura stated, wanting to get her mind out of such depressing thoughts, "should we let them off the lead?"

But Itachi shook his head. "They are not used to us yet, Sakura. It would be best keeping them on their leads until they grow closer to us and recognise our voices and authority."

That was true, she supposed, though felt sad for Ken, who was excitedly tugging her boyfriend harder and harder, trying to explore the entire park. It had to be torture, like locking a thirsty alcoholic in a room filled with nothing but the finest sake and expecting him to remain sober. Much to her relief, Akako was more reserved, walking obediently beside her and never too far ahead or to the side.

There was a jogger up ahead, Sakura noticed and in response, wrapped the lead around her wrist several times to bring Akako even closer, so that the jogger would have room to get by without having to go onto the grass. It had been raining earlier so would be slippery. At Itachi's slight frown, however, she looked back to the jogger and noticed they were running at a faster pace than a usual jog. In fact, as the man grew closer, she saw that his paling features were twisted into fear and he most definitely was not dressed for jogging. He was running for his life.

"Run," he yelled at them as their eyes locked. "It's a freaking clown!"

Oh, shit. Were they actually going to see a clown?

As though on cue, a horrifically high pitched and creepy laughter boomed around them, clawing at their eardrums and making Akako and Ken growl in warning.

A second later and a shock of red messy hair came up over the top of the hill and even though it was too dark to see anything that far away, the clown's loud clothes made it obvious that he was in costume and she was pretty certain that he was wearing a mask, too. What was also noted was the fact he was wielding a weapon. It looked like a bat, but she wasn't entirely sure.

The running man was long gone by now, already at the gates and darting out of them, but the clown didn't stop its chase and Sakura felt a cold sweat break out across her skin at the thought of _them_ becoming its new targets.

"Itachi…" Sakura's features paled noticeably and she took an uncertain step back, Akako coming to a stop in front of her, standing protectively. "Do we run?"

"No," came Itachi blunt reply. "I will deal with this ridiculous craze myself. Hold Ken's lead, Sakura."

At his order, she hesitantly accepted Ken's lead and tugged him back with her (unlike Akako, however, he was eager to get in on the action), watching worriedly as her boyfriend walked towards the slowing clown. Clearly it had finally taken notice of the two large dogs that were accompanying them, and the fact that Itachi didn't have a single shred of fear on him, instead looking ready to fight with the guy. After all, Itachi had probably been in scarier situations than being chased by some idiot in a clown costume.

Several feet away from them, the clown came to a stop and tilted its head to the side, regarding them silently. It was eerie and the stupid mask with the terrifying grin didn't make it any better and in front of her, Akako's growls grew more vicious.

"What are you doing?" Itachi demanded calmly, seemingly relaxed. There was no reply. "Do you know how dangerous it is to scare people? They could have heart conditions or could be vulnerable in a different way."

Again, there was no answer other than a threatening step forward and the raising of his bat, obviously trying to intimidate them.

And then it was like he snapped, lunging towards the clown and at the same time, Ken tugged hard, nearly knocking her off her feet.

And it honestly terrified her.

"Do you think this is funny?" Itachi demanded, slamming him down into the ground and keeping the clown pinned there, knocking the bat out of his hold. "There are children in this park, my girlfriend is pregnant, and you're running around and chasing people while armed."

"It's just a joke, man," came a muffled response.

Apparently that was the wrong answer, as it only made her boyfriend angrier and it honestly felt like the temperature dropped. "A joke?" he repeated coldly. "After what happened last week you think this is a joke? People died."

"Itachi, come on," she tried to get through to him and as though they were sensing her need to get him away, both dogs began struggling even harder, dragging her forward a couple of steps and barking loudly. All the pulling hurt her wrists. "Please."

Only when it became apparent that she wouldn't be able to keep in control of the two dogs did Itachi get up, but before the clown could run off, he gripped his arm and twisted it behind his back. The clown cried out in response to the restraining hold and Ken barked manically, like Itachi was the one being harmed.

"I can't allow him to continue screwing with people. Keep hold of the bat, Sakura," he said plainly. Reaching into his pocket, Itachi pulled his phone free and after dialling a number, put it to his ear, not wasting any time in speaking as soon as the call was connected. "Konoha central park. Armed clown under citizen's arrest. We will wait by the entrance." And then he hung up, still holding onto the clown's arm as he muttered, "Move."

The clown did as he was told and she knew it was because he feared for his life.

Slowly, as she was still struggling with Akako and Ken (and now the bat, too), they made their way back to the entrance of the park and Sakura couldn't help but chew on her lip worriedly. Was Itachi trying to feel useful? After being unable to do anything during the shooting as well as allowing Hidan to escape, did he feel he had to do something, even something as small as arresting a prankster?

They walked a few steps ahead of her and the dogs and Sakura couldn't take her eyes away from Itachi's back. The worry she felt over his well-being was escalating at a terrifying rate and she couldn't tell whether or not she was blowing it all out of proportion and being over-dramatic. Was she right to be worried about him?

Sighing with annoyance, both at herself and their situation, she juggled with the bat and the two leads, doing her best not to relinquish too much control from the leads. What were the chances of spotting a clown not even half an hour after talking about it? Granted, they were in the most popular park in all of Konoha, but still. When they reached the gates, they found that no-one was waiting for them and seeing this, the clown tried his luck and struggled against Itachi's hold, but that was soon sorted with a simple twist and a threat of, "If you keep struggling, I'll break your arm."

Seriously… When had her boyfriend been such a… a cold person? Had there always been this cold part of him? It upset her and Sakura didn't like it. Was ANBU to blame? Or was it a part of his personality?

They waited in what she believed was the most awkward silence she'd ever had to go through. Many people walked by them, sparing them either confused looks or suspicious glares, but she tried to grin and bear it, smiling at them reassuringly. It probably looked comical, in all honesty.

What felt like an eternity dragged by before Sakura caught sight of a police car and it felt as though the officer was taking their sweet time parking and getting out. She would have complained had it been Kakashi or Obito, however, it turned out to be somebody she didn't know or recognise. The conversation between Itachi and the officer was short and simple – he wouldn't allow the man to drag it out and the officer seemed all too eager to let it go, too. More than likely because of who Itachi was. Even if he _had_ been disowned, it would be a mistake to disrespect an Uchiha.

All the while, Sakura waited off to the side with Akako and Ken (handing the bat over when it was requested), crouched down to give them both her full attention, which they accepted wholeheartedly. It certainly took her mind off the clown situation as well as Itachi's possible depression.

Damn it, was that what it was? Was he depressed, or was this all a part of the grieving process? She was being dramatic, wasn't she?

Still, Sakura couldn't stop herself from watching Itachi out of the corner of her eye, watching his expressions, watching his movements… Was it normal to feel so worried? Would he be upset with her for being so paranoid?

"Sakura."

Standing so fast was deeply regretted for the sudden headache it brought to her, but she ignored it the best she could, settling for wincing instead of making a big deal out of it.

"We're done."

For a moment, absolute horror took over. For a moment, she thought the worst thing possible was happening and Itachi was breaking up with her. But then reason kicked in and she realised she was being an idiot, since he was only talking about the conversation with the policeman being over. Jeez. For a moment there, despite how ridiculous it sounded, she was certain her life flashed before her eyes!

"Here, I'll take Ken." Nodding, Sakura handed over the lead and Ken seemed more than happy to be reunited with Itachi, barking a couple of times with excitement and goofing around. Much to her happiness, it seemed to lighten her boyfriend's mood. "Forgive me for ruining our walk."

It took a few seconds to click on that he was talking to her and _not_ Ken. "It's fine, but just know that I'm going to start calling you Konoha's hero in the shadows."

Itachi actually rolled his eyes that (it was a habit he'd picked up from her and she didn't regret it one bit). "I think 'hero' is quite far-fetched."

"I don't." She smiled genuinely.

And then, much to her surprise, he was tapping her forehead and returning her smile warmly, the smile taking years from him. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

The plan was set and put in motion. The bath was filled and there were candles lighting up the bathroom, placed strategically around the bath and the counter. It was still quite dark, but not to the point where it was impossible to see anything and she hoped that it looked romantic.

To try and ease some of his built up tension, Sakura was planning on romancing him. Not seducing, because she totally understood if Itachi wasn't in the mood for anything like that (though she definitely wouldn't put a stop to it if _he_ instigated it), but just letting him know that he meant everything to her, that he was her entire world.

Even if he didn't know it, Itachi was the reason why she continued to fight, why she was trying so hard to accept the pregnancy and the thought of becoming a mother, regardless of the fact that it petrified her. If her feelings were even a fraction smaller than what they were, Sakura wouldn't have agreed to try. She would have told him plain and simple that it was her body, her life and she didn't want to be a mother, not when her head was so screwed up.

Closing the bathroom door over, she walked into the kitchen, smiling at Itachi as he read through her assignment. It was more to keep him distracted than anything else, as Sakura knew what it was like. To say she'd worked less than twenty-four hours on it combined, it was pretty good.

"I corrected a few spelling errors."

Oh. She didn't know how to feel about _that_. "Did you make sure to look up the medical terms? Sometimes the spell-checker doesn't actually know how to spell them."

He leaned back in the seat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes. Only one medical term was spelled incorrectly. The rest were common errors."

Of course they were. "Thank you."

"It will be ready for submitting now. Would you like me to do it while I'm sat here, or is there more you would like to add to it?"

"No, it's all done now."

When he merely nodded and set about submitting her assignment for her, she sighed and gently ran her hands through his hair, unable to hold back her smirk when he paused for a moment, surprised.

His hair had always been soft and ever since he moved into Kakashi's with them, she figured out how he did it and achieved the very same softness, much to Ino's displeasure. Many times the blonde attempted to claw the information out of her, but Sakura refused to give any up, mainly due to the fact that it amused her greatly to see Ino getting so wound up.

"Here," Sakura murmured softly, pulling his hair up into a bun. Part of his bangs, the shorter parts that couldn't quite reach the bun, still fell over the right half of his forehead, but she brushed them to the side so that they wouldn't get in his eyes. "Better?"

Breathing deeply, Itachi nodded, almost melting into her when her hands began a gentle kneading motion on his shoulders and the back of his neck, massaging the tensed muscles there. He was more muscled than his clothing let on and it _always_ secretly turned her on a little bit. It was like him – all of him – was for her, and her alone. And something else? She liked that he wasn't perfect, both personality-wise and appearance-wise.

Adding more pressure to the massage, she tilted her head to the side, waiting until he had successfully submitted her assignment before putting in motion the second part of her plan. "I was just about to get in the bath," she stated somewhat shyly and Sakura could feel a blush sweeping across her cheeks. "Hinata got me a bath set for Christmas and it's supposed to be really relaxing. Do you… want to join me? Maybe?"

He must have sensed her sudden nerves because under her hands, his shoulders tensed for a split second. "Are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure," she told him with a laugh and gave up with the massage, stepping around the chair and sitting sideways on his lap. There was a noticeable pause, however, when she saw the expression in his eyes: worry. No… It looked more like fear. Surely that wasn't right? "Unless you don't want to?"

Itachi shook his head, sighing. "I do want to. I simply…" He breathed deeply, hands coming around her waist. "It is not something I'm used to."

And it was for her? Sure there were local bathhouses that-

Shit.

His scars!

A small smile pulled at her lips and on the back of his neck, her fingers played with the loose, short strands of hair. "Accepting your involvement in ANBU was a lot harder than accepting your scars, Itachi," Sakura told him earnestly. "I know they're still something you have to come to terms with completely, but just know that they don't bother me at all. They're a part of you."

It seemed she'd hit the nail on the head. Dark eyes watched hers closely, almost warily, until Itachi eventually nodded, accepting her words and trusting them, too.

"It'll help us both relax," she said.

His hand shifted to her back, rubbing it soothingly. "Is it ready now?"

Since it was, Sakura wasted no time in standing, keeping a hold of Itachi's hand as she guided him towards the bathroom.

As soon as they had returned, she fed Akako and Ken, who went to town on their meals, forgetting entirely about her and Itachi's presence, much to their amusement. Now, if she was not mistaken, they were sleeping in the living room on the large dog beds they'd purchased not long after signing the papers. They were both neutral in colour, as it didn't really matter which dog slept where.

The bathroom was toasty warm when they entered and Sakura smiled at the bath filled with bubbles. Beside it were two glasses and a can of fizzy orange, since she couldn't drink alcohol. It seemed like a fair enough substitute, as it was something she'd been craving as of late because of Naruto, who was forever drinking the stuff.

Did they undress each other, or undressed themselves? All of a sudden she felt nervous. She hadn't thought that far ahead, more concerned with actually getting Itachi into the bath.

 _Undress yourself_ , a voice in the back of her mind ordered. If they undressed each other, it would no doubt become sexual and she had promised that that wouldn't happen unless he instigated it.

Sparing him a single, unsure glance, Sakura began to strip, starting with her tights and underwear and then lifting her skater dress over her head. Itachi had seen her naked a handful of times before and he'd seen her getting changed, too. This was… normal, despite the pounding of her heart and the nervous flutter in her stomach. After a brief pause, he copied. As they undressed, Sakura couldn't help but stare at her reflection in the mirror. In the dim candle lighting, it was barely even noticeable. To her, however, it felt like it was even louder than Naruto's orange car.

Stretchmarks.

They were red in colour and really thin – like she said, they were hardly even noticeable – but to her, they…

A hand came to her stomach, rubbing it slowly.

"You don't have to look so worried, Sakura," came Itachi's murmur. "The way a woman's body works is something to admire."

Maybe to him. He wasn't the one who was going to be getting fat and covered in stretchmarks. And online, she'd seen many women complaining about how everything just sagged after pregnancy. Unlike celebrities who could afford childminders for all hours of the day (on top of special classes and plastic surgery), it was bordering on impossible to find the time to work out and get their figures back.

Her forehead fell to Itachi's chest and she shut her eyes, telling herself to calm down. It was only stretchmarks and she already had a few white ones around the insides of her thighs, so why was it suddenly upsetting her so much?

"Hormones," Sakura said more to herself than to Itachi.

Stupid pregnancy.

Stepping away, she put on a smile and pulled her boyfriend closer to the bath. It was difficult concentrating around him, especially since he was as naked as the day he was born and belatedly, Sakura realised she would have extreme difficulty in _not_ trying anything with him.

Like she'd been saying earlier that day: his muscles were… Just wow. There was no stopping her hand from trailing over them, from feeling amused when they twitched in response. Was Itachi ticklish? It was an intriguing thought, but she didn't feel like play fighting, not when he could have her pinned and restrained in a couple of seconds.

She stepped into the bath first, scooting towards the taps so that he could settle in behind her and rest against the slanted half of the bath. The first time she'd had a bath in the new apartment, she placed a cushion of sorts there and just this once, Sakura was willing to let Itachi use it (while she was sharing a bath with him, she meant). Leaning over the side of the bath, she grabbed the glasses, handing one to her boyfriend before filling it with the can, and then filling her own.

It felt… intimate. Really intimate. Even though they were drinking a cheap fizzy drink, it all felt incredibly intimate and romantic and she found it hard to meet his eyes. So, with a nervous smile, Sakura turned her back on him and slowly leaned back, sighing when Itachi shifted to make room for her, wrapping an arm around her. Gods, she could feel his-

"Busy day," she said in a sad attempt to get her mind out of the gutter. Pressing the tips of her toes to the end of the bath, she stopped herself from slipping off him.

There was clear amusement in Itachi's voice when he replied, "It was."

Damn it, this had been _her_ idea, so why was she suddenly feeling so unsure and nervous? It wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked before. But there was a difference between seeing one another naked and _feeling_ the other's nakedness. Green eyes locked on the hand resting on her stomach, his thumb drawing small patterns on her skin. It was comforting and even that small gesture felt intimate.

What the hell was wrong with her?

She shifted to place her glass down on the side of the bath and felt more than saw Itachi do the same. Once his other hand was free, it came down to her side, moving her slightly to the side. She didn't argue since her entire weight (lightened by the water, probably) was resting on him. Not sure what to do with herself, her hands covered his, their fingers lacing together. Perhaps she should have played music to fill the silence?

Sakura swallowed and scooted back a little, resting her head on his chest. "What time do you finish tomorrow?"

She already knew the answer and inwardly slapped herself for asking something so stupid. "Four. I can wait for you to finish, if you wish?"

"I don't finish until half five and somebody needs to walk the dogs."

"I'll pick you up after walking them," he murmured.

"Thanks."

More silence fell over them and she bit her lip, doing her best to stop moving so much because she could feel the tension building between them, could feel the effects it was having on him. If Itachi wanted something to happen, then he would tell her, but until then, she would pass it off as his body reacting without his consent.

Did they start cleaning themselves? Did they clean each other? Hesitant eyes glanced downwards, taking in the sight of her boyfriend's thighs cradling her. They were also keeping her in position, it seemed, for they were holding her up and stopping Sakura from slipping further into the water.

She should have put music on, too.

"Thank you for doing this," came his quiet murmur.

She tried to look over her shoulder at him, but Itachi held her still. "Do you like it?"

"It is more relaxing than I thought it would be." She smiled at that, giving his hand a squeeze.

The water was hot, but not hot enough to scald them. It made her feel a little sleepy, in fact and in a bid to keep from falling asleep, she reached for her glass, took a sip and then put it back down. Just as she was about to reach for a sponge and her body wash, however, Itachi spoke lowly in her ear, his voice huskier than usual.

"Sakura, stop moving so much."

What was his-

Oh.

 _Oh._

And in that second, she threw her plan to wait to the side.

Ignoring his plea and turning so that she was laying on his thighs, Sakura offered her boyfriend a smirk as the tips of her fingers began tracing his quickly hardening length and when she reached the base of his penis, her hand wrapped around him, squeezing gently and watching how he shifted beneath her, breathing growing shallow.

A faint blush filled his cheeks at the slow rhythm she started, one that only deepened as the pressure increased bit by bit until she was certain her hold was tight enough.

"Can I try something different?" she asked, vaguely surprised by how husky her own voice sounded.

He could only nod.

Her earlier smirk returned and not even taking him into her mouth could hide it.

There was no mistaking his gasp of pleasure and she found herself loving the way his hand came to the back of her head, fisting in her hair as Sakura went further down, taking inch after inch of him into throat. It felt strange and her body's natural reaction was gagging, but she forced herself to relax, shutting her eyes and concentrating on the task she'd set herself. Itachi had always been the one who pleasured her, never giving Sakura the chance to return the favour and now that she had her chance to do so, she was definitely not going to mess it up by gagging and ruining the mood.

Keeping one hand wrapped around the base of his penis and other resting on his thigh, holding herself up, she lifted her head back and just before he fell out of her mouth completely, she unhurriedly brought her lips down again, trying to ignore the water as it enveloped the lower half of her face.

There was no specific taste – that was probably because of the bath, though and all the bubble bath she'd dropped into it. Still, it somehow brought her pleasure and that pleasure increased at his barely audible moan, at his tightening of the hold in her hair and the soft bucking of his hips. Glancing up at him, she took in the way his head tipped backwards, the short loose ends of his wet hair sticking to his skin. A magnificent flush was making its way over his body.

Gods, he was so beautiful.

Not wanting to continue being repetitive, or having him grow bored, Sakura's mouth left him for only a second before she was littering hot kisses from the blunt tip of his penis, down his length, to his balls. Was she supposed to include them? It seemed odd, but… They probably caused pleasure too, right?

It was confirmed in his breathless gasp that yes it did cause pleasure. The most beautiful kind of pleasure that had his entire body tensing when she suckled on the sack for a moment.

Her tongue made its way back to his tip, swirling around it and continuing the sucking motion and when the hold on her hair grew considerably tighter, Sakura allowed Itachi to guide her over his length, setting the pace for her, but she certainly didn't allow him to be in control. Every now and then, to switch things up, she would run her tongue along his length, would suck as well as kiss and lick. And it seemed he especially liked it when her free hand cupped his balls, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

With him, she'd been getting lost in the haze of pleasure and bliss, so was startled when he suddenly tried to pull her off him. Her heavy green eyes languidly met his and the sight that she saw was nothing short of amazing.

His chest was almost heaving as he attempted to even out his breathing, expression one that could nearly be described as pain (but not, because it looked like he was enjoying it at the same time). Itachi gritted his teeth and his upper lip curled in such a way that she had to store it away in her memory, because _holy shit he was hot and-_

"Sakura, I'm-"

Refusing to get off him, the hand not cupping him joined with her mouth and like she had at first, she relaxed her throat and pressed her lips to the very base of him, smirking at the gasp and his squirming. Beneath and around her, his thighs tensed, hips bucking up against her mouth just as she wisely pulled back, only to meet him halfway when they bucked again.

And then she felt it – _him_. Warm, sticky and salty. Knowing she'd made him orgasm, she made sure to take every last drop, eyes fixed on his as she swallowed. It didn't taste nice, but he seemed to like it. Itachi breathed out a shaky sigh, head falling back against the slanted part of the bath.

"How did you learn…?"

Releasing his softening length, she moved up his body, forehead pressing to his shoulder. "I just went with it," she answered honestly. "Went with what felt right."

He was still shaking, still breathing hard and the hazy look in his eye told her that she did not only a great job, but a brilliant job.

"It's hard to believe…" Itachi smirked softly.

That that was her first time giving a blow job? "Well you better believe it," Sakura retorted with a light chuckle. "I've given everything to you, Itachi and I don't regret a single part of it."

Strong arms came around her, bringing her impossibly closer. "Thank you."

His heart was racing, she noticed and her pride soared, her confidence went up a notch. "I thought you might not… want to."

There was a deep sigh, one that lifted her since she was laying on his chest. "Of course I want to, Sakura. I always want you." There was a soft chuckle then, like he was amused greatly. "I was holding myself back because I assumed you didn't want to."

Well, shit.

Laughing, Sakura sat up and pulled on his hand, telling him to get up, too. Only they would assume such nonsense, wouldn't they? Jeez, how much time had they lost because of those thoughts? They stood at the same time, thinking the exact same thing.

With a coy smile, she tugged on the hand, walking with an extra sway in her hips as she led the way into the bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N - Not my best chapter, I agree. I really struggled for inspiration, so decided to use a funny little scene I'd come up with in my head about how Itachi would react to all this stupid creepy clown shit. Thankfully, I haven't seen any and hopefully I never will.**


	14. A Real Parent

**Chapter 14 – A Real Parent**

"Come on, Sakura. Keep up!"

Psychopath. That was what her best friend was.

"You do know I'm pregnant, right?" Sakura panted, hands coming in front of herself as her hips moved. "I'm not supposed to do shit like this."

"Wrong," Ino snapped, whirling around and intentionally nearly taking Sakura's eye out as her long hair whipped at her. "They say you're not supposed to do anything you don't usually do. Meaning…" There was a pause as she threw a fist in the air, stepping forward and shaking her hips. "Don't run a marathon if you wouldn't usually run a marathon."

Damn it. She felt like she was drowning in her own sweat. "That's not the point-"

But Ino didn't care to listen to her excuses as she dropped low. "I'm not letting you turn into a lazy ass like Shikamaru, Sakura. You'll have Shikamaru's personality but Choji's looks if you're not careful. Now, move!"

"There's a difference between working out and twerking or slut dropping," she snapped back at her.

"Shut it and Crank It!"

The song was annoying, especially considering this was the eighth time they'd listened to it now. However, because it was playing in all the clubs now, Ino wanted to practice her moves so that she didn't make a fool of herself while out getting wasted. It felt wrong to tell her that she looked stupid doing such provocative dance moves and while the song was catchy, it got boring when on repeat.

"Mmm, shake that boom-ba-boom-ba-boom-woah!"

How in the hell did Ino have so much freaking energy? It didn't even sound like she was out of breath, yet there Sakura was, drowning in her own sweat, flushed all over and almost ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. That wasn't normal, was it?

"Now that you're starting to eat properly, I'm going to make sure you're exercising like you used to, too," Ino stated seriously, even while she was bending over and twerking. "And if you ever start throwing up again, I'm going to glue your mouth shut, got it?"

With a sudden growl of annoyance, Ino shot up straight and marched over to her, grabbing Sakura's hips and moving them in the same way she had been.

"Damn it, Sakura. Stop acting like you don't have an ass to shake."

"It feels awkward," she hissed in response. "Itachi's next door, Ino. He's still grieving."

"This will get him out of his depression. Trust me."

How naïve was she to believe something like that? A bit of sex wouldn't help his depression – if that was how Itachi was… If that was the current state of his mental well-being. How did she know, besides the fact that she wasn't ignorant enough to believe depression was an emotion?

The other night, after pleasing her boyfriend in the bath, they had gone to the bedroom and made love. However, Itachi was still woken by his nightmares later that night. He still had to fight back the urge to breakdown – a battle he soon lost, just like he did most nights. Sex wasn't going to change the grief and the guilt he was experiencing.

On the sofa, Akako huffed, like she was incredibly disappointed that her owner was dancing in such a way. If only there was a way to kick Ino out without hurting her best friend's feelings, but surprisingly, it had been Itachi's idea to invite the blonde over. According to him, it was important to keep in touch with her friends and on top of that, it was important to keep in shape. The second Ino heard that, she'd been determined to create a workout for the pair of them.

But this was no freaking workout!

There was no getting through to her, however. Sakura knew that from experience.

"Can we at least change the song?" she whined.

It was with a huff of annoyance that the blonde agreed, taking a small remote from her pocket and switching the song, but the next song was no better. The bass was louder, the words were cruder and Sakura was one hundred percent certain that her neighbours were going to complain to their landlord.

"You know, it's a shame Itachi-san doesn't like dancing. Sai really likes dancing to these songs with me."

Oh, she wondered why.

"I'm starting to get a stitch," she tried.

"Yeah, right. Someone who was trained by Gai and Lee?" Blue eyes rolled, though much to her relief, Ino was beginning to sound out of breath. "Work through the pain, Sakura."

While it was heart-warming that she was so concerned about her health, Sakura would rather have stayed in bed the extra hour than done something as embarrassing as twerking.

 _It will be over soon,_ she tried to console herself. Possibly three songs and then Ino would be too tired to go on, instead collapsing onto the sofa and wanting to stuff her face. That was how it had always been with her best friend. For all she spouted about healthy lifestyles and working out, the hardest she worked for her figure was a bit of dirty dancing every now and then, on top of crash diets. It could never be a commitment for her.

Placing her hands to the floor with only a slight wince, Sakura hoped that it was only pregnancy that was taking away her flexibility. Lee would be extremely disappointed if it was simply because she'd gotten lazy – the hours he'd put into increasing her flexibility, the tantrums he'd endured, would all have been for nothing, otherwise.

"Wobble it, Sakura!"

"Sakura, how long-"

The sudden lack of movement in the room had her shutting her eyes and willing with all her heart that Itachi would just walk away, because dancing to such ridiculous songs in such provocative ways was embarrassing enough without him seeing her doing such things.

The pause was agonising. "The scan is in an hour."

She nodded and could feel her face growing redder (partly because of the humiliation she felt, but mostly due to still being bent over), hoping he would somehow hear her internal scream to go away. "Mm-hm."

Ino burst into laughter once the door shut, falling back onto the sofa and grinning widely. She didn't bother shutting the music off and she knew that was so that they could talk about her boyfriend.

"Jeez, you guys are such prudes. I dance like this for Sai all the time and he loves it."

Taking care with standing up straight, Sakura copied her friend and sat down on the sofa, inwardly frowning in the direction of the bedroom. It wouldn't have been a good sight for him – sure, most guys probably enjoyed the sight of their girlfriends bent over, but lately her weight-

 _No!_

There was nothing wrong with her weight.

"All couples are different," Sakura argued distractedly. "We happen to be more reserved."

Unsurprisingly, Ino rolled her eyes before going on to inspecting her nail varnish, a small smirk of pride playing on her lips to find that the purple paint was unchipped and as smooth as when they were first painted. "I call it being a prude – or frigid, it depends."

She frowned at that. Frigid? Her and Itachi? While they didn't have much sex… Well, in their defence, they were still figuring out one another's interests and kinks. For example, Sakura had discovered that her boyfriend enjoyed surprises, whereas she enjoyed it when he got a little rough or dominant. There was always the feeling that Itachi was holding himself back to keep from harming her and that turned her on even more.

"Depending on what?"

Ino merely smirked in response and it irked her. So just because she and Sai happened to have an unbelievably active sex life, that meant anyone else who didn't have as much sex as the pair, were frigid? That was hardly fair. They both worked – Itachi had two jobs, actually – and they were both in university. Hell, she was carrying his child. It was more exhausting than it seemed, growing a human.

"Anyway, so now that your virtue is obviously no longer a mystery," Ino began and already knowing that this change of topic would be no better than the last, since the music was still covering their voices from Itachi's possibly listening ears in the next room, Sakura braced herself for the worst case scenario. "Tell me: have you guys ever made the clapping sound?"

The clapping sound? What the hell was that supposed to be? "What?"

"You know…" Blonde eyebrows went high, arching almost to her hairline. "During sex?"

Clapping during sex was just… ridiculous. Frowning, Sakura brought her hands together, clapping once, only to frown more deeply. At Ino's insistence, she clapped again and again and again until it finally dawned on her what it meant and she was certain she'd never been redder before in her entire life. She could have given lobsters a run for their money.

"You did that on purpose," she snapped at her friend, who was doubled over with her laughter.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know you'd actually…" The blonde's laughter went up a pitch and she nearly collapsed in on herself. "You're so innocent, Sakura."

"Shut up."

Wiping under her eyes at the tears that had formed, and reducing her laughter to the odd chuckle, she pushed, "So, go on. You didn't answer me."

"I'm not answering that stupid question." Still red, Sakura looked away and pouted. How humiliating. "It's private."

" _Please_." Another eye roll. "I tell you all about what happens between me and Sai."

There was no stopping her expression of great distaste. "I never ask you to."

"Yes, but you're always curious."

"Liar."

Ino sighed suddenly and stood up, finally switching off the music and at the sight of her escape (even though it hadn't been that long, it still felt like torture), Sakura also sighed and relaxed further into the sofa, lowering her guards. With the music off and no longer covering their conversation, it meant the worst of it was over. Anything else was manageable and wouldn't be overly embarrassing, should Itachi happen to hear it.

Grabbing her bag, the blonde unplugged her docking station and placed it inside, not bothering to disconnect the cable or her phone. "Oh, yeah. Is that apartment a few floors down still available?"

She already knew where it was going, just like she knew that it wasn't still available, because ANBU had already bought the freaking place. Forget renting it to remain inconspicuous, they'd gone and bought it and several other apartments.

"I think so, why?" Sakura asked, trying to seem as curious as possible. "Are you interested in moving into the building?"

"Not for me," she replied and smiled over her shoulder at her. "Something went wrong at Sai's place and he's looking for another apartment, since the repairs are going to take a crazy long time. He said he saw an apartment in this building going for fairly cheap – we're using our holiday savings."

That was… It was totally unfair! "You were really looking forward to that holiday."

Ino shrugged and zipped up her bag. "I can't have my boyfriend homeless because I want a holiday, Sakura." Standing, she turned to face Sakura and smiled helplessly. "My dad's being really weird about having Sai stay with us and the poor guy has nowhere else to go. The sooner he finds a place, the better."

He sure as hell had better make it up to her. They'd been saving their student loans, as well as half of Ino's wage every single month, to pay for the holiday. Of course, Sakura knew the money was still there – ANBU would have paid for everything out of their own pocket, but the lie had to be as believable as possible, meaning the money would have been moved to another account, one Ino knew nothing about.

Bastard.

If she ever crossed paths with him out on that hallway, it was a guarantee that he wouldn't be walking away without a taste of her anger. ANBU operative or not, Sai was deceiving her closest and dearest friend, a girl who secretly had everyone's best interests at heart and did her best to look out for them. As the most popular girl in their grade, Ino could have ignored Sakura when she was being bullied, but she hadn't. Instead, she'd stood in front of her protectively, squaring up to several bullies like she wasn't also a tiny girl who could be overpowered. Her bravery had thrown them off, saving Sakura from what could have been a terrible beating.

"Oi, Itachi," she called out abruptly, stunning her. "It's safe to come out now – I'm leaving." Walking in the direction of the door, Sakura quickly stood up and followed, ignoring the head rush it gave her. "Before I go," Ino began as she turned, fixing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Since I'm going to be Godmother to the little one, I want to throw a baby shower for you."

A small smile threatened to pull on her lips. Little one… sounded quite adorable. A baby shower didn't sound so bad, either, she supposed.

"Okay."

Smiling knowingly, Ino stepped closer and pressed a hand to Sakura's stomach, once again surprising her. Why it continued to astonish her that Ino was full of surprises, she'd never know. By now, Sakura knew she should have learned to expect them.

"You just worry about the little one, and I'll plan the baby shower, okay?" The smile widened and their eyes met. "It's my duty as Godmother."

She nodded numbly, doing her best to smile as Ino left the apartment and as soon as the door was shut, she gently leaned against it, a hand coming to her stomach. It was definitely swelling and was completely obvious should she attempt to try and fit into one of her tighter outfits.

"Little One," she murmured thoughtfully.

"Sakura?"

Her hand dropped to her side and she looked up, blushing at the warmth she could see in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Sorry," he said quietly as he approached her, hand coming to her cheek. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The blush deepened and suddenly, Sakura felt too shy to look into his eyes. "I should be the one apologising," came her quiet argument. "What you walked in on…"

At least his laugh was genuine amusement and not negative. Actually, it made her heart warm, for he seemed so happy in that moment, like nothing was weighing him down and more than anything, she hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible, even if it meant he was laughing at her. What she wouldn't give to make Itachi happy again. Truly happy.

"There is no need to apologise," Itachi told her, still chuckling. "The sight was pleasant."

This time, she was the one who was laughing. Had it been anyone else who made such a comment, she would've resorted to violence to put them straight. Since it was Itachi… "Pervert."

The hand on her cheek slipped into her hair, where he gently pulled her forward so that their foreheads bumped together lightly. "Little One?"

"Ino called it that," was her weak attempt to save face. "I thought it was cute."

He smiled again, brushing his nose against hers. "I like it."

"Me too."

* * *

The first scan.

Was it normal to feel so nervous?

Looking up at the ceiling, Sakura grimaced as the gel was squirted onto her stomach. Was there any need for it to be so cold? By her side, Itachi was silent and she could feel his gaze on her face until the midwife began her routine. Honestly, the less she knew, the better. It was childish, sure, but…

Many things had already gone on in the first appointment and Sakura had done her best to block them out, as most of them were extremely unpleasant and she would rather not have to recall going through it. The only thing that got her through them was having Itachi by her side, holding her hand.

"Everything is looking completely normal so far," the midwife told them comfortingly, her voice holding a soft lilt. She was a middle-aged woman with greying hair and squinting blue eyes, with a uniform that seemed a little snug, though not to the point where it looked ready to burst. At the beginning of the examination, she'd said her name, but regrettably, Sakura forgot it and felt too rude to ask what her name was so far in. "However…"

For some odd reason, her heart was in her throat, green eyes snapping to the dark ones beside hers, before quickly darting to the midwife's calm blue ones. "However…?"

"As you didn't find out about the pregnancy until a few weeks ago, and it has been chaotic getting an appointment, this will class as your 'week ten' scan."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

The woman smiled down at her and tilted the screen so that they could see a bit better and once she had, she pressed a button and a strange sound filled the room, sounding a lot like…

Her breath left her.

A heartbeat. It suddenly felt so real.

But Itachi caught onto the midwife's meaning faster than she did, murmuring, "There's more than one heartbeat."

What?

 _What?_

"Twins."

Itachi glanced down at her, frowning softly. "Please don't worry yourself, Sakura."

She didn't want one child and now there was two. What was she supposed to do with that? How the hell was she supposed to feel? Not only was there one new life completely dependent on her and her abilities to care for it, there was now two. Two totally innocent lives that needed her to care for them in a way she couldn't even understand and it terrified her. It truly scared the hell out of her.

"Would you like a moment?" she asked with a gentle frown.

"No," Sakura answered. "Just finish the scan."

She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure?"

Breathing in deeply to try and calm her rapidly escalating panic, she nodded and did her best to block out the scan as it went on. The midwife continued to speak, to tell them about what was happening and what to expect, however, she didn't pay any attention. It was obvious that Itachi _was_ , so why should she even bother? It wasn't like she could do anything to change it, anyway. If the baby kicked, then it kicked. There was no way to stop it.

Two of them.

Sakura only briefly glanced at the scan picture as Itachi accepted it gratefully, staring down at it with a small smile playing on his lips. How could he be so excited for something as big as children? Didn't it terrify him? They would never be in control of what happened and the children would take over their lives. Forget ruining her figure – it would never go back to normal now that she knew she was carrying twins – what concerned her more was how it was going to be twice the work, twice the worry and double the pain and that was just labour. All the work afterwards that was put into actually _raising_ two children was frightening.

What was she going to do?

For her boyfriend's sake, she had been willing to try and accept the pregnancy and slowly, she had been making progress with it. But now it seemed like she was taking a huge leap backwards and while Sakura was ashamed of herself for doing so, she couldn't help but question how they were going to cope. She didn't want one child, let alone two.

It was in silence that she sat in the car, waiting patiently as Itachi walked around and climbed in, too. There was a warmth about him, a happiness. Seeing their babies, regardless of how small they were, had brightened his day considerably. Was she selfish for feeling the way she did? For putting a downer on the whole experience?

"Would you like to stop for something to eat on the way to class?" he asked, starting the engine. "We will have time."

Today would be her first day back in a while. Perhaps being late on her first day back wasn't a great way to return, but Ino had assured her it was fine. To try and ease her worry, the blonde had even swung by before classes started and did that ridiculous so-called workout with her.

"Yeah," Sakura replied quietly and pressed the button beneath her window, opening it fully. Gods knew she needed some fresh air to clear her head. "Guess I'm eating for three rather than two now."

A hand came to rest on top of her own and she breathed a deep sigh as Itachi entwined their fingers, bringing her hand to his mouth so that he could kiss the back of it.

"I know it is difficult for you to accept it all, but give it time, Sakura." He smiled down at her when they came to a stop at a red light. "I have a feeling you will surprise even yourself with how well you will take to motherhood."

How could he sound so confident? Just the thought of holding a baby in her arms petrified her. What if she was too rough and hurt it? What if she didn't hold on tight enough and the baby fell? Or what if she couldn't properly support its head and something went wrong with its breathing? Oh, Gods. There were too many what ifs that it made her head spin. Too much could go wrong and she was way too inexperienced to be a mother and-

"One day at a time," came Itachi's gentle voice and she felt the car take off from the lights. Frowning, she gazed up at her boyfriend, but he was too busy focusing on the road, making a right turn. "We will take things slowly one day at a time."

Itachi's driving always calmed her. Unlike Naruto, who was competitive and always braking too hard, or always taking off and accelerating too harshly, her boyfriend drove almost expertly, with gradual stops and, not exactly slow starts, but not sudden starts, either. It was a relaxed style of driving. Effortless, even. The kind of driving that made _her_ want to start driving, no matter how many times she told herself she couldn't afford the insurance as well as everything else. Besides, she _could_ drive – Kakashi had taught her and she'd passed her test, too.

Sighing when Itachi's hand returned to him, Sakura sat up in her seat and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it into a high ponytail that rested on the top of her head. The ends felt dry, she noticed with a minute pout and it now reached her breasts. Could they afford for her to get a haircut? Preferably before the wedding.

Just the thought of the wedding brought forth a surge of panic. The wedding was in May, meaning she'd be over halfway through her pregnancy. It was going to be painfully obvious, even more so with twins! What kind of bridesmaid dress would she be wearing? A tight one? Loose fitting? Even if it was loose fitting, would it cover her bump without making her look fat?

It was so frustrating, so much that it almost reduced her to tears. She didn't want to spend the entire pregnancy miserable, truly she didn't, but honestly, Sakura couldn't see herself spending it any other way due to the fact that she didn't even want to be pregnant. Hell, something as simple as no longer fitting into her jeans upset her greatly. How was she going to cope with everything else?

"What am I going to do about university?" she asked with a sigh, tiredly looking in her boyfriend's direction. "I'm not going to be able to keep up with everyone else."

"Why can't you?" Itachi shot back without pause. Meeting her eyes for a few seconds, he frowned. "You're more than capable, Sakura."

"I'm also carrying twins, Itachi." Sakura didn't mean to sound so annoyed – okay, she did, but who could blame her? His optimism in regards to the pregnancy was ridiculous. "The pregnancy won't even be the worst part. What happens when they're born? We're both enrolled at university and we both have jobs – you have two. Something has to go."

It was only logical that they couldn't keep it all up. Somebody had to stay home and look after the twins and while it was the last thing in the world that she wanted to do, Sakura knew that she should be the one to do it. Unless there was a freak accident, the university was still going to be there when the kids were old enough to go to a day care centre, and as for the flower shop…

"Don't make any rash decisions just yet," he told her and much to both their gratefulness, the road was clear ahead, so Itachi put his foot down. "Speak with your tutor about your options and if it really comes down to giving something up, now that I am back in ANBU, I will hand in my notice at the library." At her responding silence, he continued with, "Danzo knows that I am going to be a father, Sakura. He will not send me too far from Konoha and each mission pays well. Depending on the mission, just one will pay the bills for a month."

Due to it being a secret job, it meant it wouldn't be known by their government or student finance, either. If Itachi quit his job at the library, then his student loans would increase and-

She shook her head irritably. "You love that job, Itachi. You can't quit the library."

"And you love the flower shop," he countered.

Why was he so frustrating? Forget the haircut, she'd probably tear all her hair out before she had the chance to get one. One argument with him, no matter how small it was, felt like it sucked all the air out of the room (or car). "That's what being a parent is, Itachi. You have to make sacrifices."

"Then allow me to make the sacrifice."

Oh, was he getting annoyed, too? The volume of his voice went up, even if it was only by the smallest amount. To that, however, she simply raised an eyebrow. Folding her arms over her chest, she tapped a rhythm with her fingers on one of them, wondering whether she should remind him who he was talking to, or let him get it out of his system. Like herself, he was allowed to be frustrated and he was allowed to get angry _with_ her, but like hell she would ever let him take that frustration and anger out _on_ her.

"I am also a parent now," he continued. "I will give up whatever I have to for our children."

"No matter what, you're staying in university and you're going to get out of ANBU," she stated plainly. "Even if it takes years, Itachi, I want you out. You can do so much more than be what Danzo is pushing you into being."

The frustration in his expression cracked and Itachi sighed, once more reaching out to her, only to make her pout when he tapped her forehead.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You're back."

She smiled up at the man, nodding once. "Hopefully for good."

The smile was returned easily and without wasting a moment, Kabuto gestured for her to sit in one of the vacant seats. Apparently, the class had been dismissed for lunch earlier than she'd expected, but that was a good thing. It meant she had more time to discuss her future at the university with Kabuto and her tutor, if the woman was ever going to show her face. She was on her lunch break too, but the former had chosen to eat his lunch in class while he went over some papers. It made her wonder whether Kabuto had any friends.

As she sat down, Sakura eyed the class. It didn't look any different than the last time she was there – not that she should have expected it to. All the lecture halls appeared the same, all as dull as the other. On the very front desk, their sensei's desk, sat an opened bento, though it was almost empty. Kabuto looked more relaxed than when she last saw him and she was glad for that. Despite that overwhelming bookworm air surrounding him, and the fact he was a teacher's pet, he was a pretty decent guy.

"Remember: you don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know," he told her kindly, sitting opposite her. "But since Iku-sensei is currently on her lunch break, I thought I'd use the time to ask you how you are, and if you need anything."

Ino always said that Kabuto gave her the creeps, as no guy was _that_ friendly without wanting a little extra out of it (and by extra, her overly sexual friend obviously meant sexual favours). What was wrong with a man being friendly to a woman simply because he was a good person?

"Do you want the truth?" She raised an eyebrow when he nodded. "I'm pregnant and it's been pretty difficult adjusting."

It was safe to say Kabuto looked taken aback, blinking owlishly behind his round glasses until he cleared his throat and removed them, unnecessarily cleaning the lenses with his shirt. "I see." Slipping them back on once he was satisfied with how clean they were, Kabuto asked, "And how do you feel about it now?"

Sakura shrugged. "I found out today that I'm carrying twins."

He frowned at that. "Yes, but how do you feel about being pregnant, Sakura-san?"

The question was a bit personal, wasn't it? It irked her, but at the same time, she was… so grateful that somebody was asking her how _she_ felt about it. Not Ino who was constantly banging on about baby plans and names and baby showers. Not Itachi who was unabashedly thrilled about becoming a father. Yes, Sasuke was on her side about it, but he wasn't there physically when she just needed somebody to be there.

Finally, someone was asking _her_.

"Scared." Biting her lip, she glanced down at her hands as they fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Not ready in the slightest." Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Sakura cut him off and tears filled her eyes. "Kabuto-san, when a woman finds out she's pregnant, the main emotion should be joy or excitement. I don't feel anything like that. I'm just always scared."

His frown deepened. "Have you spoken to your partner about it?"

Yeah, like that would help. Itachi needed something to look forward to after the month he'd had. Being a father was something he wanted so badly, she could tell just by the way he had looked at the peanut on the screen – well, peanuts. Whereas she saw something that didn't even resemble a child, he was seeing their babies. She was seeing a single tadpole looking thing and he was seeing two babies that they'd created.

"Itachi's excited."

Realisation dawned on him and Kabuto offered her an understanding expression. "You don't want to hurt him." She nodded. "I take it you mean Uchiha Itachi-san, the same man who was there when-"

"Yes. Tenma-san's friend."

"I didn't realise you knew Tenma-san. I'm sorry for your loss."

Shaking her head, she leaned back in her seat and it felt like Sakura aged at least five years. "He was more Itachi's friend than mine, but thanks."

There was still no news on the funeral and she couldn't help but wonder whether the family wanted to keep it private, so that it was only for family members. It seemed wrong, though. Tenma was a guy who got on with everyone, despite how haughty he could be, because he was still a good person who did what he thought was right. He put Itachi's life above his own because he knew Itachi was about to become a father, and wanted to protect their family. Who could ever say Tenma wasn't a good man? Hundreds of people would attend his funeral if they were given the chance and she hoped, more than anything, that his parents allowed them to.

Hopefully a funeral would help Itachi get the closure he needed to move on. Not forget Tenma – they could never forget someone who so selflessly saved another's life – but move on so that he didn't get stuck in the past, surrounded by ghosts.

"Back to your pregnancy," Kabuto thankfully changed the subject. Talking about Tenma was difficult. "You know that there are options available to you, don't you, Sakura-san?"

It was unladylike, but she sniffed loudly, trying to control herself and her emotions. That and crying always gave her a runny nose. "I do, but I promised Itachi that we would try and make it work."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You have a very kind heart. However, you need to think about yourself, too."

How could she? It felt like she already thought of herself way too much and it always made her feel so selfish and uncaring to what was happening around her. "I know."

"What about your degree? Will you continue?"

The conversation she'd had earlier with Itachi ran through her mind, reminding her that no matter what, he had to get out of ANBU, even if that meant putting her own life on hold. But she knew he would never forgive himself for that.

Her job at the flower shop was part-time. It also wasn't what she wanted to be doing in twenty years. Being a doctor who was capable of helping people and easing their pain was what she wanted to do with her life. Getting onto the degree in the first place had been incredibly lucky and it was thanks to her school that she could even get onto it. Usually, people had to go through an entry level course to enrol onto the degree, however, her school had offered that entry level course as part of her finals, where she got to choose two extra subjects to study.

If there was something she _had_ to give up, then sadly, it would have to be the flower shop. As much as she enjoyed being there and although she'd made great friends with her colleagues, it just wasn't as important as her degree. They also didn't need the money because like Itachi said: one mission a month paid all the bills and they also had their student loans. Not that she wanted to push him into taking more soul destroying missions, but if he was to pick up two or three a month, then they would be more than comfortable.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm going to continue with the degree."

Kabuto smiled. "Good. You have a lot of potential." There was a pause (an awkward pause, if you asked her, as she had no idea what to say in response to that other than an awkward smile). "If you want, I can ask Iku-sensei if it's possible to do the majority of your work from home, until you find appropriate childcare."

A frown pulled at her lips, turning them downwards. "Won't I fall behind?"

"That is what I'm here for," he said with a smile, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Damn it, she'd thought he'd get them tightened by now. How long had they been that way? "I will tutor you."

Tutoring? While she knew that that in no way meant she was stupid, it still made her worry about what the other students would think of her. Being singled out was a horror she never wanted to repeat. The last time it was obviously because of the way she was being brought up and her lack of control in regards to several things, the main one being her personal hygiene. Despite not being nearly as negative as that, being singled out was something she'd rather not have happen again, for the sake of her health more than anything – mental health, that was.

With a deepening frown, green eyes drifted to the two doors, hoping nobody would walk in until the conversation was over. "I don't want any special treatment," she told Kabuto as she looked back to him.

"Special treatment?" he repeated. Chuckling, Kabuto said, "I'm not doing any more for you than I would anyone else, Sakura-san."

Well, she hoped that was true. Then again, why wouldn't it be? "Okay." Weakly, she smiled. "And you're sure Iku-sensei will be fine with it?"

He nodded. "Of course, we will both have to speak with her and you may have to keep Iku-sensei updated on your progress, but I don't see why not." Folding his arms over his chest, he went on to say, "Either way, the university still receives the tuition money and you're still going to complete assignments and sit exams."

Yeah…

She smiled brightly for what felt like the first time in a while.

* * *

"Let me see it again!"

Sighing at her insistent best friends, Sakura handed over the scan picture, rolling her eyes as their heads almost bashed together to get a better look at it. Both sets of blue eyes were eager, creasing with their huge smiles. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was supposed to look that happy.

"Did you wear this outfit today, Sakura?"

The question threw her off and frowning, she looked up at Kakashi as he sat down beside her, leaning back in his seat. It was always _his_ seat, as it was the one right next to the bookcase. Many times, she'd woken up to him dozing across the sofa, book covering his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Leaning to the side, he picked up a book, not even checking to see which one it was before he was opening it, eyes skimming the content of the first page. For an odd reason, she got the feeling he wasn't really reading it. Eyes going back to Ino and Naruto, she watched as the former hogged the picture the second he was distracted by his phone beeping, not caring in the least when he pouted at her. Somehow, Ino was capable of seeing the peanut babies. Sakura was the mother and even she couldn't see the thin-

 _Thwack!_

She jumped as the strap of her bra slapped her back, pain flaring for a moment before it was easily overshadowed by her anger. Turning, she gritted her teeth, growling dangerously at Kakashi.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" she demanded.

"It's on show," he answered simply, going back to his book. "It was asking for that to happen."

Her fists clenched tightly. "You…!"

"Aw, don't be mad at him, Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a knowing grin. "He's just being an overprotective dad, y'know."

"All dads act like that," Ino added with a giggle.

A… dad? An overprotective dad? She thought about how Ino's father acted with her, always telling her to wear less revealing clothes and wondered if that was possibly what Kakashi was getting at. At that moment, he was giving nothing away, keeping his eyes glued to his book and features totally relaxed. Would her own father have done that? Unlikely. But… to have Kakashi act that way with her, was… It made her feel happy.

Ducking her head so that her hair covered her smile, Sakura pretended to fix her shoelace.

 _A real dad… huh?_

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for the slow updates, guys! I have two assignments in for the end of next week, an exam the week after and then presentations - on top of my job. Oh and because I'm just soooo lucky, I caught norovirus and I've only just fully recovered from it. Ugh, it's awful. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy.**


	15. Changes

**Chapter 15 – Changes**

Breathing in deeply, Sakura smiled and stretched her back, knowingly causing her boyfriend to stir. His arms flexed, holding her tighter as he pulled her even closer, nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose.

"Morning," she whispered.

The feeling of his hips pushing against her made her throat go dry, made her bite her lip, even if it only lasted for a split second. Gods, it was getting hot in their room already. "Morning," Itachi replied, voice husky and sending shivers down her spine.

He hadn't even started yet and she was already turned on, slowly turning into a pile of mush in his arms. Surely that was just the hormones? It couldn't be possible for somebody to go from exhausted to aroused in the length of two seconds!

After they both discovered that they'd misunderstood one another about sex, they'd become more confident in making the first move. No, they weren't like animals who couldn't go a day without having sex, always ripping the clothes from each other's bodies, but they certainly had more sex than before. Before, they had sex… What, once or twice a month? Since that day in the bath a couple of weeks ago, they were up to at least twice a week and she most definitely wasn't complaining.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Reluctantly, Sakura opened her eyes and looked to the alarm clock, sighing at the fact it was already so late into the morning. Her appointment with Tsunade was in a few hours, something she was dreading. Forcing herself to throw up… it was in the past and she hoped that it would stay there.

"Eight."

The pout must have been obvious in her voice because behind her, she heard Itachi's throaty chuckle. Seriously, when her boyfriend first woke up, his voice melted her. It was huskier than usual, sounding even deeper than usual.

"We have time, then."

Sakura frowned in confusion at that. "Time for what?"

There was no immediate reply – well, there was a reply, but it certainly wasn't vocal. Instead, Itachi took her by surprise by shifting over her and pinning Sakura to the bed, hips once more pressing up into hers and nose brushing along hers, hands running along her body in a way that had the room instantly feeling hotter, had her legs parting wider to accommodate his hips and _Gods_ , this just…

A hand brushed along Sakura's throat, tipping her head back in order to reach her lips and the kiss Itachi gave to her was scorching, it was needy and it was impossible not to return it in equal vigour. She grabbed at his hips, urging him to move quicker in his agonising slow grind, but much to her dismay, he came to a total stop, eyes fluttering momentarily until he managed to open them, gazing down at her teasingly.

"You're eager," he murmured with a smirk.

The blush already staining her cheeks deepened and she bit her lip. It was like her hormones were running rampant and she wanted nothing more than to switch their positions, to make Itachi stop teasing her and get straight down to pleasing her. Instead of-

Ruled entirely by her lust, Sakura did exactly as she thought and pushed up against her boyfriend, seemingly taking him by surprise as she settled herself on top of him, intentionally rubbing herself against him in the process. There was no time to feel embarrassed, though, because Itachi was pulling her lips down to his, responding to her eagerness with his own.

His fingers ran through her hair, the other hand keeping a firm hold on her hip, guiding her into a rougher grind, one that broke their needy kiss and left them panting for breath, had them sighing shaky moans. Her throat was even drier than before, but she was too lost in the moment to care as her hands ran down Itachi's chest, holding herself up.

It was equal effort in removing their night clothes – with her wearing one of Itachi's t-shirts, and him wearing simple sweatpants. As always, it warmed her heart how he was comfortable around her and their home not to wear a shirt, knowing that she would never think of his scars as disgusting. They made him who he was and showed how loyal he was to Konoha. How could she ever think of them as disgusting?

There was no time for foreplay, they decided with a single meeting of their eyes and Sakura couldn't help but moan as he brought her hips down against his. She was sitting up now, back straight until she tipped her head back and it arched, feeling the ends of her hair tickling the middle of her back (another reminder that she seriously needed a haircut). They met each other halfway in their thrusts, with her lifting herself and him bringing her down onto his raising hips, never failing to arouse her further as she heard-

 _Goddamn it!_

Stupid Ino and her stupid clapping sound!

Doing her best to forget about her best friend as she had sex with her boyfriend, Sakura leaned forward and urged her boyfriend to sit up with her, kissing him lovingly as he slowed their hips, more interested in returning her kiss.

It hurt how much she loved him and it was like a knife sliced her right through her heart to know that he was struggling, to see him being forced into returning ANBU. Itachi deserved nothing but the best after all he'd been through and that was why she was willing to start a family with him, because she loved him with all her heart and wanted him to be happy, because he promised her that she would always be able to lean on him. They knew that it was going to be hard work being parents, but…

In moments such as these (not necessarily having sex), where they were intimate and felt like they had nothing at all to worry about, starting a family with the man she loved was… kind of appealing.

There was no stress about where Hidan was or what he was planning. There was no tragic past for either of them, waiting to lunge and render them useless due to the horrific flashbacks. They didn't even have to worry about bills or how much babies cost. It was just them, in their own little bubble, happy and so in love. She wished and hoped with all her heart that that bubble never burst, because it was moments like this, that made her feel as though being a mother _was_ possible.

She would never feel alone ever again.

* * *

The drive to Tsunade's office was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Fortunately for them, they managed to miss the worst of the morning traffic and the radio playing great songs made the time pass quickly. During the journey to her office, Itachi held her hand, occasionally running his thumb along the back of her knuckles in a gesture that made it hard not to smile.

Her session with Tsunade was for just herself, but he was adamant about waiting outside for her. Sakura wasn't really sure why, because the hour was going to drag for him, however she was grateful for his unwavering support. It probably didn't seem like it half the time, but she _was_ grateful for it – she simply wished her support for him was just as steady, was just as obvious.

It wasn't the nicest weather as they pulled up outside the building that towered over them and Sakura slipped her hood over her head, leaving the safety of the car warily. When she found it was colder than it appeared, she fastened up her jacket, despite the fact they would be inside in less than a minute.

Once they were inside, she looked around curiously as she removed her hood, but nothing had changed. It seemed as elite and luxurious as always. Tsunade's office was more or less on the top floor and to pass the time in the elevator, Sakura spun on her heel and wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist, smiling up at him teasingly. Public displays of affection weren't really his thing, however he took her by surprise by leaning down and kissing her softly.

Maybe things truly were beginning to look up for them?

The opening of the doors had her pulling away, as she knew people were getting in, but Itachi once more surprised her by keeping her back to his chest, one of his hands running up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. Smiling, she tipped her head back and her smile widened at the warmth she could find in his eyes. When the others got on, Sakura paid them no attention. She was more interested in her boyfriend.

As it was a weekend, they didn't have to worry about university, however they _did_ have to worry about dinner later on that evening. It was her own idea to invite their family over and she certainly wasn't regretting it (as they hardly got to talk now that she and Itachi had moved out), but with things being as intimate and problem-free as they were right at that moment in time, Sakura found herself wishing to have more alone time with Itachi. Was that selfish of her?

"Do you remember what you need to do today?" she asked, leaning further back into his arms.

"To call Shisui and remind him what time to arrive," he replied with a knowing smile.

Good. She only had to remind him every single day since coming up with the idea to host a dinner. If he'd forgotten, Sakura knew she would have had to tell him off about it. "And…?"

The momentary expression of thoughtfulness had her slapping his arm playfully and he smiled, saying, "The vegetables. We can pick them up on the way home."

"Oh, and Ino would like sake."

Itachi sighed at that. "I take it Naruto-kun would also like to have a drink?"

Sakura nodded. "Why don't you have a drink with Shisui?"

It would be good for him to have a drink with his cousin, who also happened to be an old and dear friend of his. After all that had happened-

"Perhaps another time." Some of the warmth left his eyes and Itachi briefly glanced at the other occupants of the elevator.

It said all she needed it to say: drinking when things were so bad was not the answer. Knowing that he was so responsible… It was nice. It meant he still had his head on right, even while surrounded by negativity and death – not a lot of people could say the same, could they?

They reached Tsunade's floor far too early for her liking and when her assistant immediately sent her through, Sakura sighed and detached herself from Itachi, giving him a final kiss before entering the office.

There was one new addition to the office: an even bigger chair for Tsunade to sit in. The office remained as it always had, open and tidy, with Tsunade sitting in her seat and looking like she owned the entire building. That was just her personality, however. The blonde was the type of woman who (both unknowingly and knowingly) took control and got shit done, not needing to rely on anyone else for their help. It was what Sakura admired about it.

"Sakura. I wish I could say it's good to see you again."

She shut the door behind herself, sparing one last glance with Itachi. A sympathetic expression was on his face for a brief second, since he clearly knew she was going to get scolded. Turning, she found that Tsunade looked severely unimpressed and it made her stomach sink.

"Sit down and tell me why you have taken such a major step back."

It was awkwardly that Sakura sat down opposite Tsunade, completely ignoring the comfortable seating area in the back corner of the office – something that was usually used for counselling sessions with her. The fact that they were sitting at the desk like it was some kind of business meeting made her stomach twist into knots.

"I…" It was painful looking into her hardened honey brown eyes. "I was… struggling."

"And you resort to something as reckless and destructive as forcing yourself to throw up?" When Sakura couldn't reply, Tsunade sighed. "Do you even know how badly you could have screwed your body up, Sakura?"

Gods, she was _not_ going cry about something that was in the past. Not even five minutes ago, she and Itachi had been incredibly happy and now that she was in that office, all the happiness had disappeared. It was exactly why she hadn't wanted to speak to anyone about throwing up. She knew it was wrong and she knew it was not something to rely on to relieve stress, but… When that happened, she'd been so low and stressed and scared that she never really thought twice about it, or even cared about it or how it could have potentially messed her body up.

At the continued silence, there was another sigh, but Sakura honestly couldn't find any words to say. "You were doing so well, Sakura. You were happy when you left." The hardness in her eyes evaporated and her voice was softer when she next spoke, asking, "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant." Why did it feel like a sentencing saying those words? "With twins."

And much to her relief, Tsunade instantly caught on, her expression falling. "Which scares you."

"How am I even… I don't know the first thing about being a mother."

Standing, the blonde walked around the desk and made her way over to the luxurious seats, silently ordering Sakura to follow. They sat down on the same sofa and in a show of friendship, Tsunade took her hand, giving a comforting squeeze.

"Rant to your heart's content."

* * *

Well, she felt…

Strangely refreshed.

Itachi noticed the difference straight away, smiling as he took her hand. "I take it everything went well?"

She nodded, asking as they entered the elevator, "Did you ring him?"

"Yes," he replied. "Shisui will be over when he finishes his shift."

"Great." Her smile widened and she spun, looking up at her boyfriend. "That gives us plenty of time to-"

The sound of her phone ringing cut her off, but even the rude interruption didn't upset her. Previously when she attended those sessions, Sakura left feeling drained and exhausted. This time, however, she felt like everything that needed to be said, was said and her shoulders felt impossibly lighter. Like she said before: she felt refreshed. There was no burden on her chest, weighing her down.

Seeing that it was Ino, she answered it, sighing, "Are you calling to cancel on us?"

After all, Ino was her family, too.

" _Not at all, Forehead,"_ came her yell of disbelief. " _You know I love your cooking."_

There was a 'but' coming. She didn't need to be psychic to know that and Itachi glanced down at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. "But?"

" _Well, it would be wrong not to share your culinary expertise, right?"_ The fact that there was praise in there meant Sakura wasn't going to like what Ino had to ask. " _What do you think about me possibly bringing a plus one?"_

Ino was _never_ nervous about asking for something – the girl was spoilt right down to the core. If she wanted something, she didn't ask, she _demanded_ , so to have her _asking_ if she could bring a plus one proved that it meant a lot to her and while Sakura knew exactly who that plus one was, she couldn't not let Sai join them for dinner. Not only would it cause problems between herself and Ino, but it would also make Ino suspicious as to _why_ she suddenly didn't like Sai.

"Fine, fine," she sighed, saying it like it was the biggest task in the world. "But no more than one, Ino. We're running low on spaces as it is."

" _Gotcha. Anyways, gotta go. Bye!"_

Rolling her eyes and hanging up the same time as Ino, Sakura looked up at her boyfriend and pouted. "How in the hell are we going to find places for seven people? Our table only holds four."

The small swell of panic made Itachi smirk teasingly. "We can always buy a spare table for occasions such as this."

"And where will we put it?" she demanded.

"The living room," he replied simply. "All we would need to do is clear the centre of the room."

Would that even look okay? It seemed so… stupid wasting money on buying another table – one they couldn't even fit in their kitchen – when they already had one. On top of that, they had to worry about _where_ to put the table when they were done with it. Sure, they had a small cupboard, but it meant dismantling the entire thing and putting it together again when they needed it.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Itachi told her with a smile and they left the elevator, heading straight for the doors. "Focus on dinner and I will worry about where everyone can sit."

That was one less stress for her, so she easily agreed, saying, "Deal." It must have shocked him how easily she accepted, because Itachi glanced down at her in surprise and she rolled her eyes once more. "Tsunade-sama said that the best way to get through this pregnancy is by not stressing about everything. Every chance I get to avoid something that could potentially stress me out, I should grab it with both hands and hold onto it."

Itachi smiled. "I agree."

Grinning, she waited at the passenger side of the car as Itachi walked around it and once they were inside, she buckled up and looked back at him. "It's a shame Sasuke-kun can't come, isn't it?"

The smile on his lips dimmed and he nodded once. "It is. Perhaps when he is back, we can host another dinner."

"Definitely." It would be ridiculous not to. "And since the sofa pulls out into a bed, he can stay with us, too."

His smile – a smile that was unbelievably beautiful to her – returned. "Yes, he can."

The difference in her entire demeanour was obvious to them both and for the duration of the car ride to their nearest grocery store, Sakura was unable to so much as think about anything negative. Finally, she managed to get everything off her chest and while it wasn't said to Itachi just yet, she was working her way up to it. Tsunade gave her the healthy outlet that she truly did need, even if Sakura hadn't been all that willing to use it.

Her happiness and recently elevated mood continued throughout their shopping trip and while Itachi pushed their trolley around, one that held a huge box containing their flat-packed table, Sakura shopped for groceries, comparing vegetables and meat. They already had some that was defrosting at home, but now that they had an extra person joining them, they would obviously need more. Naruto loved his meat, as did Kakashi and Itachi, so Sakura wanted to make sure everyone had an equal helping.

The happy mood faltered, however, as she scrolled through her online profile while they waited to be served. It had been stupid of her to even check in public, but ever since that awful day, Sakura had been checking Tenma's profile to see when his funeral would be. Telling Itachi now, though… No, she couldn't do it. It could wait until they were in the privacy of their home, where he could react freely without worrying about somebody seeing him. To tell him now would seem like an ambush, of some kind.

Sighing, she pocketed her phone, watching Itachi as he held up the large box so that the cashier could scan it. When it was done, it was back in the trolley and they went about packing away their groceries into paper bags. Every so often, she would glance up at him, unable to control the worry that was growing in her chest. How would he react to the news?

They couldn't get home quick enough, though had to call Kakashi down to help with carrying the table upstairs (the elevator was _still_ broken and they'd all lost hope in it ever being fixed). Itachi insisted on being able to do it alone, but like hell she would risk him getting hurt, especially when they didn't know when he would be called into ANBU for a mission. The slightest injury could put him in danger, even if he never said the words himself.

"You're working tonight, right?" Sakura asked Kakashi as he helped Itachi.

He nodded, saying cheerfully, "I have time for one of your home cooked meals, though."

What a surprise. Knowing Kakashi the way she did, he would probably show up late for work just to join them and even if he didn't, Sakura would have demanded that either Naruto or Itachi took some of it to him to eat on his break, or at the very least left some in his refrigerator for when he returned home. Kakashi loved her cooking just as much as she loved his.

"I'll leave some leftovers for you and Obito to eat later, too."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

She rolled her eyes.

At their floor, Sakura shuffled around the pair and unlocked the door, stepping aside to allow them in first. To keep it out of her way while cooking, they set the boxed table down in the living room (awkwardly trying to navigate around the two large, overexcited dogs, who soon had to be locked away in the bedroom), where Itachi would build it – soon, she hoped. Ino would either turn up stupidly early, or stupidly late, depending on whether she wanted to make a dramatic entrance or not.

"Naruto said he'll be down when he starts to smell the food," Kakashi said with a smirk, shoving his hands into his pockets. Leaning against the archway of the kitchen, he then told her more seriously, "He's been down lately."

She frowned and hoped that he wouldn't think of her as rude for getting stuck into the grocery bags and putting the shopping away. If Kakashi was mentioning it, then that meant he was getting really worried.

"I know," Sakura replied and sighed. "Don't tell him I told you, but his relationship with Hinata isn't going that well."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nodding once. "Which is why he hasn't asked if she can come tonight."

Precisely. It wasn't like she hadn't offered, because she had. "It's strained enough as it is," came her quiet reply, like Naruto was just around the corner instead of a few floors above them. "With everyone there, it just…"

"Becomes uncomfortable for everyone," he finished the sentence.

Sakura sighed again. "Yeah."

"Best to leave it to them," said Kakashi after a moment of pause. "Their relationship is their own business, at the end of the day."

She smiled up at him before saying sweetly, "Now, get out of my kitchen and leave me to cook dinner."

Laughing, Kakashi did just that, saying as he left, "Yes, yes."

* * *

The food was almost ready, Itachi had put the table together and even set it for dinner, they were both changed into more dinner appropriate outfits (not sweatpants, in other words), the dogs were away, and her guests were arriving one by one.

After helping them out, Kakashi had decided to stay in their apartment, browsing their bookcase before relaxing into their sofa with a book in hand. About an hour later, Naruto dragged himself down to their apartment, making her worry excessively over how low he seemed (if he wasn't putting on smiles for everyone, then something was seriously wrong) and an hour after him, was Shisui, who was immediately drawn into conversation with Itachi. The pair were stood in the kitchen until she shooed them out.

Finally, Ino and Sai arrived arm in arm and all smiles. It made her chew on her cheek as she saw that pale face, wondering what the hell he was playing at. Did Ino know about ANBU and was keeping it a secret? Was the relationship real, or was it all a cover up for Sai? Hundreds of questions ran through her mind and more than anything, Sakura wanted to demand answers, but it was impossible with so many people around.

"Mmm, smells great, Sakura," Ino complimented and came to stand on her left side, peering over her shoulder at the food. "Is this the extra spicy curry?"

Nodding and pulling open a drawer to grab a small spoon, Sakura dipped it into the curry and lifted it to Ino, who dramatically blew on the food before slurping it from the spoon, not bothering to take it from her.

"You have no idea how excited I am for this," she gushed, eyes bright. "It's so cold lately and this will definitely warm me up."

Only three people had the extra spicy curry, including Ino. As for herself, she disliked overly spicy food, though found herself repeatedly 'trying' the extra spicy curry. Did cravings even start so early into the pregnancy?

"How was your session today?" Ino asked quietly as she leaned back against the counter, watching Sakura's expression closely. "Feel any better for it?"

"Loads, actually," she replied, voice just as quiet as Ino's. "I feel nothing like how I used to, you know?"

"Oh, I know," she said with a giggle. "You used to go for a nap after it. The fact that you're up and _cooking_ for everyone, no less, means it's helping." There was a brief pause and Ino smiled softly. "I'm glad."

" _Is food nearly ready_?" a loud whine came from the living room. " _I'm wasting away here."_

The two girls rolled their eyes, yelling simultaneously, "Shut up, Naruto."

They could almost _hear_ his pout.

* * *

"It's a great little place you have here," Shisui complimented them as their guests began to leave. "You have done well, the pair of you."

Both she and Itachi smiled appreciatively and as she looked up at her boyfriend, she was happy to find that he truly seemed to be at peace and content. No, he hadn't been unhappy until their evening, but it seemed being around their family had a positive effect on him, much to her gratefulness. If only Sasuke had been able to join them, then she was certain the evening would have been perfect for them all. Hell, he probably would've punched Naruto straight out of his sadness.

Kakashi had to leave as soon as he finished his dinner, almost forgetting the leftovers on his way out, but their other guests lingered for a quiet evening (though, apparently Ino and Sai had no intention of keeping their evening quiet, as they were going out clubbing afterwards). It made their home feel complete, especially when they let the dogs out of the bedroom so that they could greet everyone.

Now that they were all leaving, it felt strangely quiet.

"We will have to do this again soon," Itachi said, arm settling over her shoulders to bring her close. It made her blush having him acting so affectionately in front of the others. "When Sasuke comes home."

"Hell yeah," Naruto exclaimed even though he was already in the hallway. "It really will feel like the family's back together again."

Her smile warmed at the happiness in his blue eyes. She supposed Sasuke really was like a brother to Naruto – the two had known each other longer than she'd known either of them. In fact, Sasuke was the one who was there for Naruto when his parents died and was surprisingly patient during the grieving process.

As they said their goodbyes, Sakura couldn't help but feel at peace, too. However, that peace didn't last long as her eyes drifted to her phone and she sighed tiredly. Not wanting to put a dampener on the mood, she hadn't mentioned Tenma's funeral, but she knew now was as good a time as any and if she left it any longer, Itachi wouldn't be happy with her.

"I will wash the dishes," her boyfriend told her before slowly pulling away, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for tonight, Sakura. I enjoyed having our family with us."

A lump rose in her throat, threatening to choke her to death. "Itachi?"

He turned, hand on the archway of the kitchen. "What is it?"

Gods, she wanted nothing more than to say it didn't matter, but it did. It mattered a lot. "They've decided on… They've released the details of…"

Realisation had the peaceful warmth in his eyes fading. "Tenma's funeral?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying her best to _not_ focus on the pain in his eyes. It hurt just seeing that pain, so how was her boyfriend feeling on the inside? Did his heart hurt more than what it seemed to be hurting? "I should have told you earlier, but… You looked so happy."

Itachi walked back over to her, arms coming around Sakura as he brought her close, embracing her lovingly. "I would not have enjoyed my evening as much had I known." It broke her heart hearing him sighing shakily, like he was holding back the need to cry and when Itachi spoke again, his voice was quiet, "When is it?"

"Wednesday morning," she replied just as quietly, shutting her eyes. "It seems like hundreds have responded already."

"Tenma was a good person."

Sakura returned the embrace tightly, face pressed into his chest. "It's okay to cry," she told her boyfriend. "I know you're holding back, but you don't need to."

He nodded. "But Tenma would rather I moved on with my life and focused on the present. Any less would be… an insult to his sacrifice."

"Yes, but right now, you're grieving for your friend," Sakura said firmly and leaned back, looking up at him seriously. "And he wouldn't be mad at you for being upset."

Itachi's forehead fell to her shoulder. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so this is a really really short chapter and kind of more filler-ish than anything else and it's definitely not my best work. Honestly, I think I wrote most of this while drunk, but I've been struggling with editing it and trying to drag it out and blah, blah, blah.**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all have a great time - they're trusting me with making dinner at our house hahah :-)**


	16. All Your Flaws and Scars Are Mine

**Chapter 16 – All Your Flaws and Scars Are Mine**

Sighing as Sakura collected her books and notepads, she shoved them all into her bag and stood, pausing to allow other students to walk by her. Once given the room to move more freely, she made quick work of pulling her jacket on, following it by swinging her bag over her shoulder. Again, she had to wait as more students passed her, but soon lost patience and darted into a small gap.

Those lectures seemed to get longer and longer. It was only her first full day back and already, Sakura was missing staying at home all day. She missed her dogs and missed the comfort of being in her own home, where she didn't have to worry about dressing nicely or wearing makeup or having nice hair. Somewhere she could relax.

"Sakura!"

She waited until she was outside to wait for Ino, who was shortly followed by Shikamaru. He seemed just as tired as she felt on the inside and part of Sakura was glad that she wasn't the only one who was exhausted by the lectures.

"Why are you rushing off?" Ino asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Since she'd decided on keeping her impossibly long her down that day, it fell into her eyes until Ino brushed her fingers through it. "You seemed eager to get out."

"Akako and Ken need walking," she lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie since she and Itachi planned on walking them once they got home. He would be waiting outside for her, in fact.

The blonde frowned at her worriedly. "Should you be walking them in your condition?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Stop nagging, Ino."

"Shut up, Shikamaru," she snapped and then turned back to Sakura, once again frowning. "Too much stress will-"

"I'll decide what is too much stress, okay?"

Sakura was in no mood for her shit. While she'd been relaxed and at peace on Saturday, today, she felt achy and lethargic. All she wanted was to go home and put her pyjamas on – maybe have Itachi massage her back or something, too. He was surprisingly good at massages and she wanted nothing more than to soak in his comfort.

"Sakura-"

"Ino, can't you see that you're only annoying her further?" Shikamaru sighed with annoyance and scratched the back of his head. "If the dogs were really that much of a strain, Itachi-san wouldn't let her help in walking them."

She smiled, uncaring of whether it seemed forced. "Thank you, Shikamaru. Now, if you're done nagging at me about my own body, Ino, I have to go."

Ino growled behind her as Sakura turned and walked away, yelling, "Don't you walk away from me, Haruno Sakura!"

Green eyes rolled, but Sakura otherwise ignored her best friend as she continued walking at a brisk pace, holding onto the strap of her bag as the corridors became busier with lectures ending. It was chaotic getting out, taking more than five minutes to leave the building, however much to her gratefulness, Itachi had already brought the car around and was waiting in a bay for her.

There was no hiding her relief as she slid into her seat, throwing her bag over her seat. It was toasty warm in the car and Sakura put her hands close to the heater, rubbing them together.

Itachi turned the heater on higher. "Bad day?"

She sighed, though couldn't help but smile when he took one of her hands and kissed it. "Not really. It just dragged."

He smiled warmly at her. "I know the feeling."

Was it insane that just being by Itachi's side made her bad mood go away? That his smile made her day better? Was that what being in love did to a person? If the answer was yes, then Sakura never wanted to fall out of love. If possible, she wanted to fall even deeper if it was with him.

"Unfortunately, it's going to drag more."

His words had her frowning and meeting his eyes again. "Why?"

With obvious exhaustion, Itachi told her, "I have a mission tonight."

It was better not to ask any questions, not because Sakura didn't want to know any details (she didn't – they would only keep her up at night), but because she knew Itachi didn't want her to know of them. The things he did… In some cases, they were unforgivable and he was ashamed of himself for having to go through with them.

Bad mood returning, she sighed and tightened her hold on his hand. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only a few hours," he assured her quietly. "The mission is in Konoha."

That did little to comfort her. "Do you at least have time to have something to eat first?"

Itachi gave her a small smile and nodded. "I don't have to leave until midnight."

Midnight… She shook her head in disbelief. They had an eight o'clock start in the morning and if he was going to be gone for several hours, then he'd have no time to wind down and get a decent night of sleep. "You're going to be exhausted tomorrow!"

"I will sleep after dinner," he tried to soothe her worry as he started the car.

The drive home was near silent and it gave her time to think. As she did, her eyes stared out of the window, lidded with boredom and exhaustion.

It was already past four and after they'd walked the dogs, it'd be around six, possibly even seven, before she had dinner on the table. How was Itachi going to manage on so little sleep? Just thinking about it made _her_ exhausted. To make matters worse, chances were, she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink while he was gone. Not only would she be insanely worried about her boyfriend, but it would also be her first night alone in the apartment. With Hidan still on the loose and after the incident with the previous tenant… Well, it was safe to say that she felt nervous.

There was always the option of asking Naruto to stay over, or possibly even Ino, but Sakura knew that that wouldn't help matters. Sure, it would ease her worry about being alone, however in the long run, it wouldn't do her any good. She needed to stop being so dependent on everyone else to feel safe. Damn it, she'd made that mistake with Hidan and while Sakura knew Itachi was nothing like the vile excuse of a man, she was still relying heavily on his ability to keep her safe. Why couldn't she keep herself safe instead? Why did she always have to rely on others to do it for her? It wasn't fair to them. It wasn't fair to herself.

Half an hour later and their things were placed in the apartment, swapped for the two dogs who were more than eager to get out and stretch their legs. There was a bone chilling wind picking up and in response to the sudden breeze, she stepped closer to Itachi, smiling when he laced his fingers through hers and tugged her just that little bit closer, sharing his body heat.

"I was thinking," she murmured, though paused as he stopped in his walk, taking the scarf from around his neck and placing it around hers. It was useless arguing that he needed to stay warm, too. "Maybe we should order takeout and relax on the sofa for dinner, instead?" Smiling, Sakura added, "We can even pull out the mattress so if you fall asleep, you'll be comfortable."

Their new corner sofa also doubled as a sofa bed, something they'd thought would be useful for when Sasuke wanted to stay over, since the spare room was going to be a nursery. In their cupboard (which was now uncomfortably full), there were spare pillows, sheets, a thick quilt and even a duvet for those extra cold nights. They'd get away with using their own, however.

Itachi smiled warmly at her suggestion. "I would like that."

"Will you be able to sleep with the television on?" she asked, unable to hide her worry. "If it gets too loud, or if I'm keeping you up, feel free to tell me to get lost."

He laughed at that, pulling her closer once more. "I could never tell you to 'get lost', Sakura."

She blushed, pressing her forehead to his shoulder for a moment until she had to pull away. Ken was dragging Itachi slightly, but a firm, yet softly spoken warning had him calming and walking at the same pace as Akako.

The two dogs were surprisingly well behaved. It shouldn't have been surprising, as they were trained by Kiba's mother, however, Sakura and Itachi had been prepared to have to lay down the law. They'd been expecting a few problems, given that the pair were still settling in and getting used to them as their new masters. But there were none.

Akako slept for the better part of the day and was definitely the most chilled out of the pair. Ken, on the other hand, liked to explore, but he never misbehaved. The only problem Sakura really had with Ken was has tendency to beg for food, even if it was fruit or a bag of chips. He'd sit at the person's feet and drool as he watched them eat – something that massively put her off her food.

As always, Akako was calm while on the lead and walked by Sakura's side. It made her wonder if she knew of her pregnancy and was being protective of her. Then again, when they confronted the creepy clown not too long ago, neither of them had reacted too greatly other than barking. They were well behaved for her. Even Ken.

"But you _will_ tell me, won't you?" she pushed, gazing up at him seriously. "You need to get as much sleep as possible."

"I will."

Would keeping busy be better for him? Sakura couldn't help but wonder. After informing Itachi of Tenma's funeral on Saturday, there hadn't been another word about it. She didn't know if they were attending or not, however, she was leaning more on the 'going' side and just in case he didn't decide until that morning, Sakura had already found suitable clothing for the funeral. It was waiting to one side of the wardrobe and she was prepared to iron it Tuesday evening, too. Or perhaps later would be better, when Itachi was out?

"Tomorrow we'll have a real dinner," Sakura told him with a short laugh. "All we ever eat lately is takeout."

They had babies on the way, after all. Recklessly spending money on things they didn't need was nothing more than a waste – like the table they'd bought a couple of days ago. Sure, it would come in handy and yes, it looked great in their living room as a last minute addition, but it was money that they could possibly need in the future, especially now that she was preparing herself to hand in her notice at the flower shop.

…which she had yet to speak to Ino about.

Even though Ino wanted her to call later, it felt wrong to tell her she would be quitting over the phone. It had to be done in person, where the blonde couldn't hang up on her if she got angry and it also had to be before Sakura spoke with Ino's mother about it, as the two were terrible for gossiping and it would be shared sooner or later.

"I will make it," Itachi offered.

But she shook her head. "Absolutely not."

The quick refusal had him looking down at her in surprise, though he soon frowned. "You are always cooking, Sakura."

That was because she liked it. Cooking was a way for her to relieve stress (unless she was cooking for many people and they all had specific tastes), as it took her mind off anything else that was bothering her. Instead of saying all that, however, she simply smiled up at her boyfriend. "Don't you have an assignment due?"

"I am still capable of preparing dinner," he replied.

"Well that's too bad," she replied smartly. "You need to rest at some point, Itachi."

Sakura didn't even care if she was beginning to nag him. His health and his happiness, his quality of life, would always be one of her top priorities. Working two jobs – one of them being a soul destroying, heart breaking job – as well as his studies, was bound to exhaust him. Adding the deaths of his friends…

Fortunately, her boyfriend knew her well and knew what she would be thinking, so smiled softly, his eyes warm. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Besides," she said with a teasing lilt. "You'll be too happy with your surprise present to even think about making dinner."

"Surprise present?" Itachi repeated, frowning once more.

She smiled widely, unable to contain her sudden excitement. Just before they'd left to walk the dogs, she'd gotten a reply and it was all ready for him, but sadly for her dear, unknowing boyfriend, he had to wait just a little while longer.

Oh, and she had _every_ intention of teasing him about it.

* * *

Completely stuffed, they lounged back into the sofa bed, deciding to be slobs as they left their takeout boxes on the coffee table. Several times already, Itachi had tried to find out what his surprise was and every single time, she deliberately teased him about it. Now, though, with their stomachs filled and eyes drooping, all playfulness left her as Sakura snuggled close to her boyfriend, smiling at how he easily accepted her affections. It was almost seven in the evening now and sadly, in a few hours, Itachi would have to leave her to go on his first mission in a while.

The hours went by far too fast for her liking and when he got up to get himself prepared for the mission, Sakura couldn't help but watch him tiredly. Part of herself wanted to move to the bedroom, where it would certainly be warmer, but she lacked the energy.

"Please be safe," she murmured when Itachi reappeared in his uniform. The sight of it made her feel sick to her stomach. She hid that sickness for his sake, however.

Sighing, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but she absolutely refused to think of it as a goodbye kiss. Back when he first told her of ANBU, Itachi had informed her of how dangerous every mission was, and how most operatives went into each mission thinking it would be their last.

"Come home to us."

The words brought some life back into his eyes, she noticed immediately and he kissed her again, more deeply this time and with more need, more desperation.

"Always," he promised when they parted for air.

It took everything in her not to break down as he walked out the door and in a sad attempt to distract herself, Sakura reached out for her phone and looked through her notifications and after, seeing that her best friend was still online, she rang her. It only rang twice.

" _So, you've finally cheered your miserable ass up, huh?"_

 _Not at all…_ "What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked instead.

It was much harder than she thought it would be to try and sound normal, like she wasn't falling apart and watching the clock on the wall, wondering what Itachi was doing on his mission and when he would be home.

" _Like I was_ trying _to say earlier: Sai moved into your building today and I'm throwing him a moving in party tomorrow afternoon. You and Itachi-san are invited, of course."_

Gods, why did Sai have to involved with ANBU, too? The thought of Ino feeling the way Sakura currently did made her feel sicker than before. The worry about their safety, the fear of whether they would be coming home and the pain of seeing each mission destroying their loved one, was something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

"I don't know, Ino…" She grimaced and rubbed her free hand over her face. "It's the funeral on Wednesday and I'm not sure Itachi will feel in the mood for a party."

" _There's no harm in asking."_

Was there any point in asking? Sure, it would give him the chance to speak with Sai, but they could hardly start talking about missions at a welcoming party, could they? Though, Sakura supposed it gave _her_ the chance to rough the bastard up and find out his intentions. From there, she'd decide whether he was any good for her best friend or not.

She sighed. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

The following conversation was dull, with Ino simply rambling on about how much time she could spend with Sai at his new apartment, making them practically neighbours (she pretended that it was a shitty thing, but Sakura couldn't deny it would be good to see more of her) and since somebody bought a whole load of his art and he mostly worked from home, it meant more time together.

She didn't ask any questions about Sai's job or art. If Ino didn't know much about it and started asking questions, it was possible that he could let something slip. Only immediate family were to know of someone's involvement in ANBU and since Ino was only a girlfriend, she didn't class as immediate family. It was only different for Sakura because of being pregnant, meaning they were starting a family together, making her immediate family.

As soon as the blonde began going into too much detail about how she and Sai would be spending their time, Sakura made up an excuse of feeling tired and hung up.

Damn it. She'd been feeling so refreshed and peaceful after her session with Tsunade and now she was back to feeling how she used to after previous sessions with her: emotionally drained and exhausted. Was that simply because she was pregnant? Was it her hormones?

Now restless, Sakura got up and made her way over to the small table near the front door, picking up the letters they'd collected on their way in, but forgot to read. Most of them were for Itachi, who was the main bill payer as he earned the most money, however, there were two for her. One was from Tsunade, confirming that they'd restarted their sessions and on what days they would see each other, whereas the other…

The other was from the prison – no, from a lawyer.

It was with shaking hands that Sakura tore it open and her eyes skimmed the words, widening at what it said. Falling back against the wall, she read it again. And again. And again, until her stomach was twisting and her heart jumped straight into her throat.

No, not her heart…

Covering her mouth, she dropped the letter and darted to the bathroom, only just making it in time to empty her stomach of all she'd eaten earlier. At some point her legs became too weak to continue holding her up and she fell to her knees, convulsing and gripping at the toilet, all the while a single sentence drifted through her mind, repeating itself over and over. The other fancy words meant nothing. It was just _that sentence…_

 _Haruno Mebuki would like to arrange recurrent visitation._

* * *

It wasn't until almost five in the morning when she heard Itachi returning. Unable to face him after her minor slip, Sakura feigned sleep on the sofa bed, curled around Akako to try and mask the fact that her breathing wasn't all that convincing. Fortunately for her, she was given a little extra time to try and fall asleep as Itachi went straight to the bathroom.

When she heard the shower switching on, her heart sunk. No, she didn't believe it had been a seduction mission or anything of the sort, but it meant there… It meant there was the possibility of him being covered in someone's blood. She simply hoped none of his own was spilled.

Twenty minutes later and Sakura felt him getting in behind her, his hands immediately seeking her out as he brought her back to his chest, a deep sigh leaving him. His forehead was pressed to the back of her head, hands splayed out over her stomach.

The silence was unbearable and she knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon.

"I…" The words died on her tongue. Looking out of the balcony window at the lightening sky, Sakura tried again, breathing in deeply. "How are you feeling?"

A soft kiss was placed near her ear. "Glad to be home."

His exhaustion was obvious, making Sakura feel so painfully guilty for what had happened a few hours ago. "I'm glad you're home, too," she whispered in reply.

There was an incredible weight on her chest, one that was slowly crushing her and in response, she held onto the hands that were holding her, trying hard to keep the emotions at bay. Telling Itachi about what had happened… It wasn't an option. Not when he already had so much weighing him down, too.

"Sakura, Tenma's funeral…" The words, like her own had a few minutes earlier, died on his tongue, leaving the sentence unfinished. It wasn't until she comfortingly stroked his arm that he forced himself to continue, saying, "I would like to go, however…"

Just as Itachi did many times to hers, Sakura raised his hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. "I can come with you if it would make it any easier?"

Behind her, he nodded quickly and the arms around her tightened. "Thank you."

 _You shouldn't thank me,_ was one of many things she wanted to tell him. _I screwed up again_ , was another.

Not for the first time that night, tears filled her eyes.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

They were there before anyone else.

Then again, she'd planned it to be that way.

"Sakura-san," Sai said, seemingly shocked. Peering his head around the blockage of the doorway, he saw Itachi and frowned. "Uchiha-san. You're both early."

"Oops," she replied sweetly and held up a bag. "I thought Ino-Pig said five!"

"I see." He accepted the bag without even glancing inside of it, instead holding it by his side. "Would you like to come inside?"

It apparently unsettled him how silent Itachi was being, but she paid it no mind as she nodded once, giving him an even sweeter smile. It was astonishing how much a smile could hide. Right at that moment in time, it hid the rage burning in the pit of her stomach, hid the disgust that made her skin crawl, hid the sorrow that had her heart aching with every single beat.

The smile lured the pale boy into a false sense of security, one that didn't last long.

Casually, she walked in and as soon as she heard the door click softly behind them, Sakura whirled around, grabbing the collar of Sai's shirt and slamming his back against the wall. The expression on his face would have been comical, had she not been so angry.

"What-"

"If you hurt Ino," she muttered darkly, grip tightening, "I'll break you in half, understand?"

Itachi sighed tiredly. "Sakura, it is not polite to assault someone in their own home."

"Sakura-san." He returned the earlier sweet smile with one of his own, however unlike hers, his was painfully fake, never reaching his dark eyes. "I respect Uchiha-senpai as my superior, therefore, I respect that he holds strong feelings for you. I also understand that you are pregnant."

Just as he moved to grab the hand gripping the collar of his shirt, she narrowed her eyes daringly, tilting her head to the side. "I don't need Itachi to fight my battles for me." It was exactly why he was lingering behind, watching carefully but never intervening. "I am trained to-"

"You are trained in basic self-defence, taught by Maito Guy and his protégé Rock Lee." Sai's expression emptied, becoming uncaring as his hands fell uselessly to his sides. "Going against someone, or threatening someone, who has been trained from the day they could walk, how to kill in the quickest and cleanest way possible, is not advisable."

"Oh?" She smirked. "And I wonder how Ino-Pig would feel about that?"

Fractionally, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Sakura-san?"

Her own eyes narrowed, all pretences dropping. "I want answers."

"Is this an interrogation?" he asked, sounding amused.

Violence was never the answer, but… Damn it, she wanted nothing more than to punch Sai in his smug face. "Is your relationship with Ino real?" she demanded.

The amusement dropped. "What?"

"Are you just using her?" she yelled and her grip on his shirt had her knuckles turning white from the strain. "Tell me she's not just a part of your cover."

"Sakura-"

It was Sai who cut Itachi off. Frowning down at her, he asked simply, "Do you truly believe Ino is so easily fooled?"

"You haven't told her about ANBU."

He looked over at the Uchiha, who was watching him closely in return. "Of course not."

"Then you're lying to her," she snapped angrily and shook him. "You-"

"Are lying in the same way as you are," he replied bluntly. It irked her how unconcerned he was with the fact he was about to get his ass kicked. "Which makes you a hypocrite."

Sakura gritted her teeth and when her grip intensified in strength, her knuckles cracked. "Itachi's involvement isn't my secret to tell – actually, it doesn't even involve Ino in the slightest. You're in a relationship with her. You…!"

"Sakura," Itachi warned softly with a sigh and, much to her annoyance, reached out for the hand still pinning Sai to the wall, easily breaking her hold on him with a simple pinch of her nerves. "I agreed with your decision to speak with Sai-kun about his intentions, however, you are forgetting your agreement with me."

She shook her head, continuing to glare viciously at the wretched, loathsome little-

"Sakura." At the tone of Itachi's voice, she reluctantly turned to face him, mirroring his frown of displeasure and disapproval. While he didn't express his anger in the same way she had (violently and with loud demands for her questions to be answered pronto), it was still obvious on his features as he regarded her. "Sai-kun is not using Ino-san."

How could he be so sure? Why did he look so confident in his statement, like just the mere thought of Sai using Ino as part of his cover was ridiculously impossible? Nobody could be that sure. Once more, he sighed and lifted his hand, gently turning her head to face the pale boy still standing against the wall. Both sets of dark eyes watched her carefully, like one sudden movement would cause her to attack and-

And it reminded her so much of her father. It reminded Sakura of how angry and unaware of her own strength she'd been when Kakashi first took her in. It had awful memories playing in her mind, with her father's violent outbursts at the very front, closely followed by her own bursts of anger that couldn't be controlled.

"Sai-kun is being genuine, Sakura," he told her quietly.

Green eyes dropped to the ground, eyebrows knitting together harshly. "I'm sorry." She looked back to Sai and bit her lip, trying to hold back the wave of horror and despair that was crashing down on her. "I'm really sorry. I just…"

"You care a lot about Ino," Sai finished for her and he frowned. "But I do too, Sakura-san. It is the main reason why I am keeping my life with Ino and my life in ANBU separate. I refuse to put her through the pain that organisation causes. I can see what Uchiha-senpai's involvement is doing to you and I refuse to put Ino through that."

The words lifted her spirits, had her smiling as dangerous hope bloomed in her chest. Nobody fooled Itachi, so when she glanced up at her boyfriend and he nodded once, confirming it, she relaxed completely, lowering her head to show her gratitude.

"Thank you, Sai-san."

If there had been any doubts that Itachi and Kakashi's words were true not too long ago, then Sai's words from moments before erased all doubts: from the moment he learned to walk, he was trained to kill. It meant Danzo really had plucked innocent children from orphanages, it meant he was raising them to be killers and they didn't have a single choice in the matter.

The only thing that was wavering was Sai's loyalty to Danzo – she could see it in his eyes as he glanced down at her charm bracelet, the pair of them knowing it had been a gift from Ino. His feelings for her were stronger than his loyalty to Danzo, a man he'd known all his life and it comforted her.

"You can thank me by helping set up for the party," he said simply, walking around her to put some space between them. Turning, she watched him in a new light. Despite how distant he seemed, Sai truly cared for Ino. Was this the man he hid from view, but her best friend saw? "Ino won't be arriving until later."

That was odd. "Ino loves arranging parties."

He shrugged. "It can't be helped. Her mother asked her to cover a shift."

As she and Itachi followed him into the living area and they began setting up, Sakura called out to him again, saying, "Make sure you both go on that holiday."

Unlike his previous smile, which had been so fake that it had her skin crawling, this one was genuine, lighting up his face as he replied, "I intend to."

* * *

They were really happy together.

Sakura watched them throughout the party, watching how Ino instantly captured his attention when she entered the room. She was fully aware of his eyes on her, but she teased him, forcing Sai to wait as she instead chose to speak with Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Itachi. Only when she deemed he'd waited long enough did she go over to him, hips swaying as she did so.

It was a little too intimate for Sakura's liking, but the way they looked at each other and spoke with one another captivated her. Never before had Ino's eyes lit up in the way they did when they met Sai's, never before had she ever smiled so widely as she did when he held her close, whispering something in her ear.

The only time they put their display on hold, the only time they left their perfect little bubble of happiness, was to greet a man who was soon identified as Sai's brother (Itachi told her quietly that they weren't blood related, but were raised together in ANBU). Ino seemed to know him already, laughing and joking with him and that alone made Sai feel happy, for he was content watching them get along.

How could she have ever doubted his feelings for Ino? The boy was smitten. He was head over heels for her and willing to go against Danzo, to risk his life, to be with her.

Smiling, Sakura turned back to Itachi, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing her head to his shoulder. Why the hell had she allowed herself to get so worked up about it all?

"I'm really happy for them," she told him.

He returned her hold, his hand resting on the top of her arm. "As am I, however, I do have one thing to ask of you, Sakura."

The smile faded into a frown as she looked up him worriedly. "What is it?"

Itachi was smiling down at her teasingly, making her blush as he said, "Please try to control your mood swings."

Much to her embarrassment, there was laughter to their left and she glared over at Naruto. "Keep laughing and you'll never walk again."

Her angry threat only made him laugh harder.

* * *

"Sakura-san, can I ask you something?"

Oh no. Turning, she smiled at Hinata as the girl fidgeted worriedly, her expression forming a delicate frown. "What is it?"

It was difficult speaking with her after all Naruto had told her. Sakura just felt so guilty because the poor Hyuuga had no idea about how he was feeling. She had a heart of gold and the patience of a saint, making it unbearable to know that her best friend was unable to fall in love with her. If there was anyone she'd thought would be perfect for Naruto, then it was Hinata.

"I-I'm probably overreacting, but…"

The second tears filled her eyes, her heart broke and she quickly pulled her in for a hug, allowing Hinata to hide her face in her shoulder. The grip she had on Sakura was strong, but she didn't complain. It had to be agonising not knowing where she stood with the man she loved and it made her more grateful for how open Itachi had become since his last fight with Hidan. Now, there were no more secrets between them.

"Don't cry," she tried to soothe her. "Surely nothing is worth ruining your makeup?"

She had been hoping for a laugh, but instead Hinata replied with a heart-breaking sob. "Naruto-kun… N-Naruto-kun doesn't… love me."

Wait, she knew? Gods, her heart hurt for her. "Hinata…"

One relationship had just been saved, but now it seemed as though another was falling to pieces faster than she could catch them and force them back together. What would happen if she somehow managed to fix their issues for them? Would another relationship start crumbling? Would it be her own relationship?

 _Like hell!_

Sakura _dared_ life to try and fuck with her and Itachi's relationship.

"Please don't try to tell me differently," she cried and the grip on the back of her dress increased. In the back of her mind, Sakura worried for the material (it was the only somewhat tight dress in her wardrobe that she could squeeze into – Hinata would understand if she was worried for its safety, right?). "I-I have had my doubts for a while, but…" It shook both their bodies when she sobbed again. "But I h-hoped I was wrong."

Glancing behind herself, Sakura directed Hinata to the toilet and with an awkward lifting of her leg, she shut the lid and forced her to sit down on it. Still, the Hyuuga tried to keep her face hidden as she covered it with her hands, trembling with the sobs that threatened to completely take over her.

How long had she been bottling things up? To break down at a party, with a thin wall separating her and the other guests, told Sakura that it had to be a while. Hinata had been bottling her emotions for too long and now there was no controlling them. And she understood how that felt.

She sighed and knelt in front of her. It was painful seeing her in such a state, especially since they'd become such good friends, but what was she supposed to do? Sakura was stuck between a rock and a hard place, in that moment in time. If she spilled everything to Hinata, she would be a bad friend to Naruto because he'd opened up to her and trusted her not to tell anyone. At the same time, by not telling Hinata the truth, by not telling her that she was right and Naruto didn't love her, she was still being a bad friend.

What made it so much worse was the agony the couple was in. Naruto hated himself for not being in love with Hinata, whereas she was in bits because she knew he didn't love her, no matter how hard she tried.

"What's wrong with me?"

The words were spoken so softly, so tiredly, that Sakura almost missed them. When it registered in her mind, however, she was quick to respond with a firm, "Nothing is wrong with you, Hinata."

It only made her more upset, though. "T-Then why doesn't he…?"

Gods, what was she supposed to say? "Guys are so dense," Sakura said and tried to laugh, but the moment was too heavy. The air was too thick. Hinata's pain was so great, almost tangible, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. "Sometimes they say things or do things and they have no idea how much it hurts us, or the impact it has on us."

Slowly, she reached up and pulled Hinata's hands away from her face, offering a small, sad smile. Her pale eyes were bloodshot, with mascara staining her cheeks and under her eyes, giving her a raccoon appearance.

"The amount of times I've had to beat sense into that boy is ridiculous," she said, smile widening at the shaky laugh she was given. "But even if he hurts you, know that Naruto never intends to, Hinata. He has such a big heart."

Once again, tears filled her eyes, spilling over and running fast down her cheeks. "I know… and that's why it hurts so much. Naruto-kun h-has such a big heart and yet he… he still doesn't love me."

"Sit down and talk to him," Sakura pushed. It felt like her throat was being squeezed, like the oxygen in the room was being sucked away and leaving her to suffocate. Seeing a close friend in such agony hurt her, too. "Tell him how you feel, Hinata."

"I-I can't, he…!"

She shook her head and attempted to cover her face again, but Sakura held onto her hands and settled her with a serious expression, eyes hardening as she felt them filling with tears. "He needs to hear how you feel. How is Naruto supposed to try and make you feel better if you won't be open with him?"

A hesitant knock on the bathroom door had her sighing and Sakura glanced over her shoulder at it. It shouldn't have surprised her that someone would come looking for them, or would simply need the bathroom. There were so many invited to the party.

"One minute," she replied loud enough for them to hear.

Turning back to Hinata, she assessed her features and reached for the cupboard beneath the sink, already knowing her superficial best friend would have stocked the place for herself. Fortunately, she was right and Sakura wasted no time in stealing a couple of makeup wipes, handing them to Hinata so that she could clean herself up. The tears had slowed now to the point where they'd almost stopped completely, allowing her to wash away the makeup.

Again, fortunately for them, Ino had spare makeup beneath the sink. Just as she went to retrieve it, however, Hinata said, "Forget the makeup, Sakura-san. I would rather not wear any."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, still holding the concealer. "It's going to look obvious that you've been crying."

She shook her head and shut her eyes tiredly. "I'm going to go home. I don't want to add any negativity to Sai-san's party."

Ino's party more like. The blonde was in total control of everything and demanded all attention be on her. Half the people who were there probably didn't even know who Sai was.

"You're not. You-"

"Please." Hinata looked back to her, trying to smile but it was nothing more than a twitch of her lips. "I'd like to go home."

In all honesty, Sakura couldn't even blame her. Being at a party while her relationship was so obviously falling apart… Well, it was probably the last place she wanted to be. What Hinata needed was time and space to compose herself and then, once calm, she could speak with Naruto.

Wait. Naruto!

"Do you want me to get Naruto for you?"

It surprised her when Hinata shook her head, declining politely.

Another knock on the door.

Growling at being interrupted again, Sakura shot to her feet and swung the door open, snapping, "I said _one minute_ , asshole!"

The man opposite her blinked in surprise, hand still raised as she'd opened the door while he was knocking. Instantly, she recognised him as Sai's brother, Shin, but she refused to back down, instead continuing to glare at him even as she slammed the door shut.

When she turned to face Hinata, she found that the girl was staring at her in the same stunned silence and Sakura offered an apologetic smile, scratching the back of her head. It was a sheepish habit that she'd picked up from Kakashi. "Sorry. My hormones are going crazy."

Sadly, there was no convincing Hinata to stay and even if she could, Sakura didn't want to. It was unfair begging her to stay there when she was so obviously upset. So, instead, she snuck the Hyuuga out of the bathroom and out of the front door, walking her to her car and staying there until she was out of sight.

With a heavy heart, Sakura returned to the party. Itachi instantly picked up on her mood and when she told him what had happened, he'd sighed and brought her close, telling her she'd done all she could. It didn't feel very true, though. What she could have done was tell Hinata everything. At the very least, she'd be able to move on with her life and get over the heartache. With the way things were going, it was only going to drag out her pain and make it ten times worse. It was going to hurt them both, in the end and there was no way to avoid it.

It took Naruto a whole twenty minutes before he realised Hinata was gone and as Sakura told him what had happened, she watched his face fall, watched him look away with that same painful expression Hinata had been wearing. It killed her that he was hurting, that they were both hurting, but what hurt even more was that she was so powerless. She couldn't help them.

He left not long after, thanking Ino and Sai for the invite. The former watched him worriedly, her blue eyes losing some of their brightness as she took in his solemn expression. Naruto tried to play it off as a stomach bug, but once he was gone and Ino's eyes met hers, she could see that the blonde saw straight through his lie.

The party was a hit and everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves – even Shikamaru, who she hadn't even noticed until they were leaving. Like Naruto and Hinata, she and Itachi left early and made their way back to their own apartment. They had an early start the next morning and his surprise was due any moment.

But they were forced to come to a stop when they found someone standing outside of their apartment, their eyes screaming their impatience until they locked onto Itachi's. Instantly, they brightened and the person all but lunged for him.

"Itachi-kun!"

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend only to find that he had frozen, eyes a fraction wider than usual. It seemed impossible, but he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast approaching car. It made her look back to the person who had been waiting for them – no, for him.

The stranger easily towered over her in their five inch heels and their wild purple hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with bangs framing their face. With an ample bust and wide hips, the stranger had everything she'd always wanted and more and was clearly proud of their curves, for they put them on display for the world to see. But she recognised the face, even though it took her a few moments to think of why she recognised it. Amongst the list of those moving into their building, this woman had been one of them. She was an ANBU operative. Anko, if she wasn't mistaken (the only one she didn't get to read about).

Sakura frowned. Why was her gut twisting?

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Itachi-kun?"

The tone of her voice made her heart stop, made her twisting gut double, made her bite her lip harshly in an attempt to… to…

"Babysitting?" she purred, stepping closer. "That's not like-"

It was stupid, she told herself. Stupid and reckless to go against an ANBU operative, but over her dead body was that tramp flirting with her boyfriend – and right in front of her.

"Anko-san, I take it." Sakura smiled sweetly and stepped in front of Itachi, stepped between them. "You may be a trained assassin and able to kill me in a hundred different ways-"

"One hundred and one," Anko added with the same smile, lifting her finger to emphasise her point.

"-but let's get one thing clear." The smile dropped from her features and green eyes hardened, narrowing dangerously. "Itachi- _kun_ isn't babysitting me – I'm his girlfriend and if you so much as look at him suggestively, trust me, it won't end well for you."

"Girlfriend, huh?" The smile slipped into a smirk and her eyes lingered on Itachi's body provocatively until she met his eye. "I suppose that's quite different from what we had, Itachi-kun. Trying to settle down, are you?"

A stab of jealousy shot straight through her, nearly overshadowing her anger and pain, though not entirely. When Itachi had fought with her about her knowing of who was staying in their building, Sakura had assumed it was because he wanted to keep her out of the darkness of ANBU. Had she known that it was really because Anko was actually an ex of his…

She turned to look up at her boyfriend, unable to hide how hurt she felt.

However, just as they both opened their mouths to say something, they were interrupted by another intrusion.

"What's going on?"

They all glanced over to the stairs and for a moment, she forgot her anger at the fact Itachi would hide something as huge as his past with Anko from her. She forgot about the pain in her chest. She forgot because standing there, with a bag slung over his shoulder and an expression of annoyance that Sakura had so dearly missed, was her best friend.

Standing there, was Sasuke.

Itachi seemed to have forgotten about Anko's presence entirely as he turned to face his brother, asking in a quiet murmur of disbelief and shock, "What are you doing here?"

The look of annoyance disappeared and Sasuke sighed. "Sakura called me about your friend's funeral." Shrugging, he added, "I couldn't be there for you when you were a part of ANBU, Nii-san, but I can now."

Sakura found herself unable to meet Itachi's eye as he glanced down at her. There was still some of the hurt about being lied to, despite her best friend's return. "You called him for me?"

"Well… yeah," she replied like it was obvious, rubbing her arm restlessly. Even if he'd hurt her now, Sakura knew she could never hurt him back, or regret an act of kindness. "You were really down and spending time with Sasuke-kun cheers you up. I thought… you could do with the support."

"Isn't that sweet?" Anko smiled once more and dropped her arm over Sakura's shoulder, making her stiffen. "You've got yourself a keeper, Itachi-kun."

The anger returned tenfold and she spun on her heel, slapping Anko's hand away from her with a snarl of, "Don't touch me."

"Oh?" Light brown eyes hardened, seeming more feral as they showed her agitation and flaring anger. "Or else what, little girl?"

Little girl…

Just as Sakura went to reply, Itachi grabbed her hand and unlocked their front door, pushing it open and guiding her inside. "That's enough, Anko," he said coolly.

As soon as the door opened, the dogs came charging to greet them, pausing as they assessed the situation. Sakura distractedly ordered them to go their beds, grateful that they immediately responded to her order. The last thing she needed was two great dogs all over her when she felt ready to pull her hair out.

Anko tried to peer over his shoulder at her and it only made Sakura feel angrier. "But I was just starting to have some fun."

"Get out of here." Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed them into the apartment. "You're annoying me."

There was no goodbye as Itachi instead chose to shut the door, however, it didn't stop Anko from waving at Sakura with an overly friendly smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. "Bye, Sakura-chan. I'll see you soon."

 _See you soon…_

She'd better hope not!

Her arms folded over her chest as Itachi turned to face her, expression apologetic, but that meant nothing to her. As far as she was concerned, he could shove his apologies were they'd never see the light of day. How could he have lied to her like that?

"What else are you keeping from me?" she demanded.

"Sakura, perhaps now is not the best time," he tried to soothe her and stepped closer. "Sasuke is-"

"Sasuke-kun will stay out of this if he knows what's good for him." Which he did, thankfully. Instead of getting involved, he remained by the front door, keeping his eyes on the two huge dogs watching him suspiciously from their beds. Damn it, why couldn't Itachi see how much she was hurting? How could he lie to her so easily? "Why the hell didn't you tell me that an ex of yours was moving into our building? By the way, nice taste. She looks like a cheap prostitute who'd do anything for a cup of instant ramen."

"Sakura-"

"Save it," she snapped and headed towards their bedroom. Gods, her heart was pounding in her chest. "You'd better hope it's not cold tonight, Itachi, because you're staying on that sofa with your brother."

With that said, she slammed the bedroom door behind her, but the second it was shut, the anger vanished like it was trapped in the living with the two Uchiha brothers, leaving her to fall back against it and press a hand to her mouth. It was no use, though. No matter how hard she tried to smother it, there was no holding back the sudden sob.

 _How could he lie to her?_


	17. And It Hurts With Every Heartbeat

**Chapter 17 – And It Hurts With Every Heartbeat**

The bed was too big and his half was cold. Not even the dogs at the foot of the bed comforted her.

Twice, despite Sasuke muttering for him to leave her be, Itachi came to check on her and tried to talk, but at the time, Sakura had been too angry and upset. The hurt was still there and it was present in every single beat of her heart, but she missed him already. Trying to sleep during an argument was just…

It was with a sigh that Sakura climbed out of bed, leaving the room without a moment of hesitation. The living room was dark and the only reason she made it to the sofa without tripping over anything was due to the streetlights outside, lighting up the room somewhat. Sasuke was fast asleep, almost dead to the world, however Itachi was like herself, unable to sleep.

Ducking her head to try and hide her bloodshot eyes and puffy face, she slipped in beside him, burying her face into his chest as Itachi sighed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as possible.

"I should have told you," he whispered and turned onto his side, putting his back to a lightly snoring Sasuke.

Part of her worried that he would wake up. In that moment, she was torn between opening up completely to Itachi, or simply leaving it until after the funeral tomorrow. It was bad enough they'd had an argument the night before, with her attempting to ignore him for the rest of the night. What exactly had she been planning on doing tomorrow? Still ignoring him? Making it twice as hard as it was already going to be?

"Why-"

The brief break in snoring had her cutting herself off, eyes darting to the shifting figure behind her boyfriend. Sasuke muttered something, his arm flying up to above his head, hand dropping a few inches above it.

Itachi sighed, saying quietly, "He has always had trouble sleeping."

Really? That was something she'd never known before. Then again, there was no reason for her to have known. Despite having Itachi between them and it being a sofa bed, this was the first time she'd shared a bed with him.

Slowly, worried for waking his brother, Itachi sat them both up and motioned for her to stand. Once she was, he also stood and guided her to the bedroom after checking to be sure Sasuke was still covered and wouldn't freeze. Like she'd said earlier: it was cold.

Akako and Ken simultaneously looked up at them as they entered the room, the latter tilting his head to the side curiously. Sakura felt bad for them at times. They were still getting used to their new home and there was so much shit hitting the fan that it had to be disorientating and confusing for them. Still, she reminded herself, they were giving them a loving home, several meals a day (on top of her scraps, but she didn't tell Itachi that), warm beds, as many walks as they could manage with their busy schedules and plenty of love and fuss.

Folding her arms over her chest, Sakura couldn't help but feel a tad self-conscious as Itachi shut the door and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Instantly, his eyes were drawn to her blotchy features and her bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes. Guilt was so obvious on his face, but she didn't want his guilt. She wanted his answers.

"Well?" she demanded, not giving Itachi the chance to say anything about the state her face was in. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Tiredly, her boyfriend sat down on the bed, saying, "My past is not something I want you involved in, Sakura. Anything that involves ANBU, I want to keep separate from you."

That was it? That was his reply? "You purposely hid her file and picture from me," Sakura accused without hesitation. "You _lied_ to me."

"I have never lied to you," the reply was firm, voice hard. His eyes were no different as he looked back to her. "You asked once what my past relationships were like and I answered truthfully, even though I knew it upset you."

* * *

 _"You've never been in a relationship before?"_

 _More silence._

 _She rolled her eyes. "It's okay if you have, Itachi. I'm not going to–"_

 _He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, regarding her seriously for a moment before once more sighing. "I won't lie to you: I_ _have_ _been with women, but it was understood on both sides that it was for nothing other than our own pleasure."_

 _And Sakura could_ _feel_ _the redness on her face. It was like it went from her toes all the way up to her hairline. "You mean… just sex?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

The memories from the day in the hospital flooded through her mind, reminding her that Itachi had, in fact, informed her on his past with women. But if that was the case then why did he feel the need to keep Anko from her? Was it perhaps more than just sex?

Sighing irritably, she sat down beside Itachi and glared ahead of herself at the wall. "Kind of stating the obvious here, but I'm guessing you used to sleep with Anko-san."

At least he seemed uncomfortable about it. "Yes."

"And?"

He frowned and she saw him look down at her. She refused to meet his eye. "And?"

"And how did it end? Good terms, I take it, since she was all over you last night."

Itachi only turned away when Ken shuffled up the bed and nudged his hand with his nose, demanding some attention. It was already clear that Itachi was his preferred master, but that was fine by her, because it was just as obvious that Akako preferred her.

A quick glance at the clock told Sakura that it was already way past three in the morning and in that moment, she lost all hopes of sleep. Even if they got a few hours in, it wouldn't make much of a difference. It just made them grumpy in the morning from being woken up by their alarms. The funeral was at ten o'clock, however the church was a few miles away, so they would have to set off earlier.

"It ended when I was held hostage," Itachi told her quietly, keeping his eyes on his task of scratching Ken's ear. "As you already know: it makes me uncomfortable having others see my scars. The last thing I wanted was to be with a woman that way."

His confession quieted the anger in her stomach and she sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. It was still bugging her how long it was getting and _don't_ get her started on the split ends.

"Would it have ended if it weren't for what happened?" she asked almost fearfully. "Would we… be sitting here today, together?"

The questions surprised him. Immediately, he forgot about Ken's ear scratch and looked up at her, eyes widening a fraction in surprise. The show of raw emotion was genuine enough that she didn't need an answer, but he gave her one anyway, saying, "I wouldn't be the man I am today without you, Sakura. If we weren't sitting here today, I would fear for the state of my own mind."

"But… so much has happened-"

"None of which is your fault," he said firmly. Reaching out, Itachi pulled her closer, all but muscling her onto his lap. "Either way, I still would have returned since Hidan was back in Konoha. I still would have eventually crossed paths with you due to your connection with him." A small, almost shy, smile curved his lips and he pressed his forehead to hers. "Our meeting was inevitable, as was my falling in love with you."

Even while blushing furiously at his loving words, she managed to murmur, "I'm really glad." Shutting her eyes, Sakura then told him teasingly, "It'd be kind of awkward if it weren't the case, since I'm carrying your children."

Much to her relief, he chuckled at that and lowered one of his hands, tenderly touching her stomach.

"I wouldn't change any of this, Sakura," Itachi promised, once more meeting her eyes. "You, the twins, Akako and Ken are my life now."

She smiled shyly and placed her hand over his, swallowing down the anxiety.

Maybe, just maybe, the thought of being a mother wasn't so bad with Itachi by her side.

* * *

Despite her thoughts, they'd managed to get a few hours of sleep in before their alarms woke them up. Their earlier mood vanished totally as it dawned on them what was about to happen. No longer could they deny what had happened, or try their best to put it to the backs of their minds – and when she said 'they', she actually meant Itachi. There was no avoiding what had happened to his friend now.

For a while, all they did was lay there. They didn't speak. They just held each other, never loosening their grip on one another for a single second. Sakura knew that there was nothing she could say that would ease the pain her boyfriend was undoubtedly feeling. Offering silent support, simply holding him, was sadly all she could do. Eventually, they knew they had to get up otherwise they ran the risk of not making it to the funeral. Fortunately, their funeral clothes were already ironed (she'd done it after Itachi said he definitely wanted to go) and she'd made sure Sasuke's clothes were neat and presentable also.

It was suffocating. The morning, knowing where they would be in a few short hours, the reality that it could have been any of them in Tenma's place, but mostly, Itachi's depression.

She was certain that it was depression now. Simply watching him told her that. The way he stared up at the ceiling most of the night, unable to sleep while also doing his best not to wake her. How he would force himself to eat the meals placed before him, even though it was painfully obvious he had no appetite (she was certain he did that to try and prove a point to her, to try and keep her from resorting back to the state she'd been in not long ago). He continuously got lost in his thoughts, needing her to all but shake him to get him to join her.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to support him, truly she did, but it was just… so exhausting and then she felt twice as bad for thinking that way. He was in pain. What sort of girlfriend was she to think it was exhausting being around him when his depression was at its worst?

He deserved so much better.

He deserved someone who was capable of standing by his side without flinching. He deserved someone who remained strong while staring that depression dead in the eye, daring it to try and break him. Not some weak little girl who broke down when it all became too much for her, who resorted to such…

Sakura breathed deeply through her nose, hands coming to rest on the edge of the sink and she watched her features critically in the bathroom mirror, eyes narrowing on the spots breaking out on her chin. Typical. She took in the dark circles around her eyes and how they stood out harshly compared to her paler than usual skin. Brilliant.

It was stupid, at a time like this, that things such as her appearance bothered her. Somebody who meant a lot to Itachi had died protecting him, and there she stood worrying about her imperfections. What kind of person did that make her?

With a sigh, she grabbed her makeup and got to work on covering those imperfections, using an extra dab of concealer to hide her breakouts. It was stuffy in the bathroom from her shower and drying her hair, but unfortunately there were no windows to air it out. For the duration of getting ready, she had to endure the stuffiness. The mirror had a lighting feature that made it so much better than ordinary mirrors for applying makeup, but it also somewhat amplified her imperfections.

Said makeup was left as natural as possible, with only foundation, concealer and a small amount of mascara, and her hair was left down. It felt wrong dolling herself up for a funeral, but it also felt uncomfortable leaving her home without makeup or doing her hair. She supposed that made her a superficial person.

Again, she sighed and left the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder as she shut the door behind herself.

"I'm read-"

The sound of her voice had her cutting herself off, eyes going wide. She wasn't the only one taken by surprise, because Itachi instantly looked up at her and frowned, as did Sasuke. It sounded like she was losing her voice, straining to force the words out and sounding scratchy.

Shit.

"Are you ill?" Itachi asked and stood from the sofa, walking over to her.

"No," she replied, voice still doing that strange soundless thing. "I don't think so."

Her heart was thundering in her chest and she suddenly felt too warm. Having Itachi watching her so closely wasn't helping matters, either. It was like the walls were closing in and all she wanted to share with him, would no longer be left until after Tenma's funeral. She was acutely aware of the letter in her bedside table. She had to remind herself that she'd brushed her teeth thrice before leaving the bathroom.

Most of all, she felt ashamed.

Sasuke stood from his seat on the sofa, pocketing his phone. "We need to go now if we want to avoid traffic."

Grateful to have somewhere else to look than her boyfriend's questioning, worried gaze, Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. He was busy brushing the arms of his jacket down, brushing away any stray dog hairs. Somewhere in the last fifteen hours, both Akako and Ken had accepted his presence in their home and welcomed him somewhat warmly. Now they had to listen to his complaints of dog hair on his clothing.

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked his older brother.

Itachi shook his head and finally looked away from her, leaving Sakura to breathe out a deep, soundless sigh of relief. "I should be fine."

Sasuke nodded, not asking any more questions. They'd already made the decision to go straight to the church instead of waiting for the hearse to drive by them first. It was going to be difficult enough for him as it was, why prolong that pain?

Before leaving, she gave both Akako and Ken a couple of their treats each in a sad attempt to apologise for not walking them that morning. It was unlikely that they'd be walked at all that day, unless Sasuke volunteered to help. They seemed to accept it easily enough, instantly going to town on their treats and forgetting about their presence entirely.

They used that moment to escape, silently slipping out of the front door and shutting it as quietly as possible. Still, Ken heard them and Sakura felt awful as she heard him run to the front door, barking at being left alone. Out of the pair of them, it was obvious Ken was the one with separation issues. He hated being left alone, even if he was left with Akako. It killed her a little as they walked away from the door. Hopefully, he wouldn't cry for them for too long. The last thing they needed was aggravated neighbours complaining about them.

As they slid into the car and prepared to set off, Sakura once more felt Itachi's eyes on her. She looked back and tried to smile reassuringly, though wasn't sure if it actually helped or not.

The journey to the church was silent. Not a comfortable silence, but a suffocating silence that weighed down on them all. As the church came into view, she reached out for Itachi's hand, holding it comfortingly. There was nothing she could say to try and ease the pain in his heart. Absolutely nothing. And she felt so fucking useless.

It was lucky they'd set off when they had. Mere minutes after parking the car and reaching the church, which seemed to stand tall and imposingly over them all, the hearse appeared at the end of the street, approaching slowly.

However, something they were not prepared to see, was the hundreds of people walking behind the hearse and black cars following it closely. They were caught completely off guard at the sight of the mourners of all different ages. Some held flowers, some candles and by her side, she heard Itachi's breath leave him. She looked up at him and bit her lip worriedly. Was he going to be okay? Had he suddenly changed his mind about following the hearse? Like she had in the car, Sakura reached out and took his hand, though soon wrapped her arms around one of his, leaning against him. At his other side, Sasuke patted his shoulder once.

Tenma had been a popular guy, she'd always known that, but she hadn't realised _how_ popular until that moment. There were so many people, many who kind of looked like him, but many more who weren't related.

"Our class," Itachi informed them tonelessly as they grew closer.

At his words, her eyes searched the crowd. It took a few moments, but eventually, she managed to spot Shinko and the others from the class. Her face was pale, dark eyes red-rimmed. The flowers in her hands were shaking. She looked almost traumatised.

Others joined them, making Sakura feel grateful that they weren't the only ones who didn't join the march. Itachi didn't seem to recognise the people who joined them by the church doors – didn't even look at them. His eyes were focused completely on the hearse as it turned into the church's drive.

Seeing Tenma's name on the inside of the hearse had her eyes filling with tears, had her biting her bottom lip to try and stop them from falling, to stop the sob trying to claw its way up her throat. She needed to be strong for her boyfriend. He had just lost one of his dearest friends in one of the worst ways possible.

She _was_ going to be strong for him.

"Let's go inside," Sasuke murmured.

It felt like the whole of Konoha attended Tenma's funeral. There were so many people that they couldn't fit inside the church, instead waiting outside and listening carefully, praying silently and paying their respects.

Despite Sasuke's words, they'd waited until Tenma's immediate family was inside the church before going in – it was disrespectful not to, Itachi had told them quietly. She wasn't the only one who noticed the way he lowered his head when Tenma's family glanced over at them, like he was unable to meet the eye of his parents, who were clinging to each other, or his siblings, who were barely hanging on as it was.

They sat at the back of the church at Itachi's request. It was a tall building with high ceilings, the kind of building that felt like it would never be fully heated simply because it would cost way too much. That was proven when she breathed out and could see her own breath. The windows were beautiful, though. Each held a different picture and she wondered what the stories were behind them. Despite believing in a God, she'd never actually read a Bible – couldn't, with people like her parents, as they would have laughed in her face and tore apart the only thing that kept her from succumbing to that ever-present loneliness. All she could do was pray to a God she knew nothing about simply because it gave her the tiniest bit of hope.

It was painful being there, there was no denying that. Just Itachi's grief alone had been difficult for her to handle, but now that she was witnessing everyone else's… Like earlier, Sakura felt suffocated.

According to Tenma's brother – the one who had made the post about where and when Tenma's funeral was – they had decided against a cremation, even though it was something everyone did nowadays for the dead. The Izumo family disliked the thought of cremating their loved one, instead choosing to bury him. She wondered if they believed in the whole 're-joining and becoming a part of the Earth' theory. Sakura knew that, for herself, she would have preferred a cremation. Sure, it could be viewed as an abrupt ending of one's existence, but in her eyes, it was better than rotting away in the ground, where she would soon be forgotten about.

She kept her eyes forward when she heard the doors opening behind them, and as a woman's hauntingly beautiful voice filled the church, Sakura's hand reached out and grasped her boyfriend's tightly, willing herself with everything inside of her to remain strong for him.

 _God bless the child  
Who can't find their way home  
God bless the child  
Who is weary in soul_

The words of the song made her heart ache something vicious. Adding the sight of the coffin that slowly drifted by them, carried by relatives of Tenma's, made it hurt all the more and Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine what Itachi was feeling. She tried to put herself in his shoes, tried to picture how she'd feel if it was Ino, or Sasuke or Naruto, but just the thought of them never being there for her seemed impossible. They'd always been there. If they were to disappear from her life one day, she would be lost.

 _Oh beware  
To take care of yourself  
Or you'll lack the strength  
To help somebody else_

Itachi's arm wrapped around her waist, momentarily surprising her, but she was quick to return the hold, leaning against him. It was his way of silently seeking comfort from her. It only surprised her because she wasn't used to being so openly affectionate in public.

 _God bless the child  
Who is broken and bruised  
God bless the child  
Who just wants to be good_

A heart-breaking cry filled the church when the coffin reached the first few rows and she could tell from her place that it was the woman right at the front. Sakura assumed it was Tenma's mother, although they didn't look all that alike. The man beside her, however, _did_ resemble him greatly and it was in the way he comforted the woman that she got the impression it was his wife and Tenma's mother.

 _Oh beware  
To take care of yourself  
Or you'll lack the strength  
To help somebody else  
So take care, so take care  
Of yourself_

Though she was certain nobody liked funerals, Sakura decided, in that moment, that she hated them and childishly hoped she would never have to attend the funeral of somebody she cared for. It hurt so much and she hadn't even known Tenma that well. Was it because she knew how much her boyfriend was hurting that she was also in pain? Was it the suffering of everyone else both inside and outside the church?

There were a few speeches and a eulogy, all spoken by Tenma's siblings. She saw the brother who had posted the details about the funeral walk up the stairs, but it wasn't until one of the other brothers ran up to him that he made it to the top. Simply standing near the coffin seemed to be an impossible task for him and it showed in the way he froze halfway up the stairs, black eyes staring at the wooden box a fraction wider than usual.

It was strangely heart-warming to witness. Despite the gloomy setting and the muffled cries filling the church and echoing off the walls, it made her feel a little less sad to see that they were looking out for one another. All Tenma's siblings, all four of them, stood close to each other as they made their speeches. She only wished she could offer that same support to Itachi, who was quieter than ever by her side. The hold on her, his vice-like grip, suggested that he was just barely holding it together.

When the funeral ended and they prepared the coffin to be taken outside for the burial, they all piled out after Tenma's family and Sakura breathed in the fresh air greedily. Even though it was cold, it was welcomed with open arms. Being surrounded by all those tearful faces… It made it difficult to breathe.

"Thank you both," Itachi told her and Sasuke.

His brother shook his head. "You don't have to thank us."

Even the weather was as depressing as the sombre mood surrounding them, Sakura noticed as she looked up at the sky. The clouds were a deep grey, like they were about to drench them all in sudden rain they had no hopes in escaping.

"If you both don't mind, I would rather not attend the reception or the burial."

She turned back to Itachi. "Are you sure?"

Damn it. Her voice still wasn't back to normal. It was getting there due to hardly saying anything and allowing it to rest, but it wasn't back to one hundred percent.

He breathed out a deep sigh and nodded. "But first, I would like to speak with his family."

The thought worried her a little, though she agreed with his decision and held his hand as they made their way through the crowds of people. Tenma's siblings and other family members were crowded around their mother and father, offering encouragements and condolences. The woman was visibly trembling, but fought valiantly to hold back her tears and sobs, whereas the man seemed completely and utterly exhausted.

"Izumo-san?"

Sakura was floored by the uncertainty in Itachi's voice and she could tell as she exchanged glances with Sasuke, that he was, too. To them, Itachi had always been so sure of himself. There was never a moment where he second guessed himself or his actions. But right there, standing before Tenma's family, they could both see that he wasn't sure about what he was doing.

The family looked to them and Sakura almost flinched under their weighted gazes. It wasn't that they were being unkind – it was their grief, their sorrow. It made her want to re-evaluate everything in her life, because she _could still do that._ She still had a life that could be changed if she was so unhappy with it.

"Yes?" Tenma's father asked.

Itachi's eyebrows knitted together and the hold on her hand tightened, like he was using her strength to help him through the conversation. She squeezed back. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I was Tenma's friend and on the day of…"

Many of their eyes widened, looking amongst themselves and for a split second, Sakura was certain they were going to turn on him. Sasuke must have felt that way, too, because he was suddenly frowning at them, like he was questioning how to counter anything they threw at his brother. They were grieving for a family member, after all.

However, they were all surprised when Tenma's mother shrugged out of their comforting holds and stepped closer. She fidgeted with a ratty looking handkerchief. "You're the man my son gave his life to save."

She could tell by the single, somewhat shaky nod, that Itachi could no longer talk. She could tell by the clenching of his jaw that he was fighting so hard to stay in control of his emotions. She could tell by the tears filling his eyes that this was one of the most difficult conversations he had ever faced so far.

And she had never felt more proud of him.

"Itachi-kun, make sure my son's act of bravery doesn't go to waste," the woman told him shakily, her hold on her handkerchief tightening. "You must have meant a lot for him to… do what he did."

Itachi nodded and she squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Tenma-san was a great friend," she replied for him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to speak. Even though her voice sounded ridiculous and like she was suffering from a severe cold, she would always speak up for him. "There was a bit of rivalry, but whenever we needed help, Tenma-san was there. You should feel very proud of the amazing man you brought into this world, Izumo-san. He touched the lives of so many people."

The Izumo family smiled in thanks, their gazes losing their hard edges, before consoling the woman as she once more burst into tears.

"Let's go home, Itachi," Sakura murmured and turned to face him, hand coming to rest lightly on his chest.

He nodded numbly and wordlessly handed the keys over to Sasuke when he held his hand out for them.

* * *

When they returned to the apartment, Itachi excused himself and went for a nap. She gave him an hour before following with a cup of tea, cuddling her boyfriend for a few minutes to let him know he wasn't alone. As she'd been expecting: Itachi wasn't actually sleeping. He rarely slept nowadays and she wondered if he knew that she knew.

"Sasuke-kun has offered to help walk Akako and Ken," she murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "Do you want to join us?"

His back was to her, but that didn't stop her cuddling him as she took on the role of the 'big spoon', or whatever Ino called it. The only reason why she knew he wasn't sleeping was because Itachi reached out and held the arms wrapped around his middle.

"No, thank you," he said hoarsely.

Sakura nodded, though made no move to leave him. "You'll call if you need me, won't you?"

Itachi nodded.

"I love you."

He breathed out a heavy sigh and took one of the hands tangled in his shirt, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "I love you, too."

* * *

Like she always did, Akako refused to leave Sakura's side as they went on their daily walk, slowing her pace when they reached a hill. Every so often she would look up at her master, before nudging her hand with her cold, wet nose, giving any affectionate lick. She smiled sadly.

For once, Ken hadn't wanted to leave. It was only because of Itachi's order that he left. Even though it had only been a few weeks since they were first introduced, the two dogs were already so caring, like they were in tune with their emotions. Sakura had thought that _maybe_ Akako knew she was pregnant, but now it was confirmed.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?"

Sasuke nodded with a sigh, looking up at the sky. The walk didn't appear to be bothering him in the least, whereas she was already out of breath. Was it the pregnancy that did that? "I have classes in the morning." He then glanced back at her, frowning minutely. "I'm not the one Itachi needs right now, Sakura. It's you."

"You're his little brother," she argued and matched his frown. "He's grateful to have you here."

He couldn't argue with that and they both knew it. Instead, he went back to staring at the park around them. It was muddier than ever due to the rain (they'd narrowly avoided being caught in it) and since he didn't have many changes of clothes, they didn't walk on the grass. He had to fly in that outfit.

It was foolish to think they were the only ones in the park, as it was such a huge place and took ages to walk through it all, but it felt like they were. They couldn't see anyone else even when they reached the top of the hill. Maybe it was just the grey sky putting them off? It made the park seem less inviting to those who walked their dogs alone. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone.

Suna had changed him, she noticed. Sasuke used to be one of the palest people she knew, like he never saw the sun, but it wasn't hard to notice he'd picked up a tan. It wasn't that she didn't think he suited it, because he did. He looked healthy. Livelier. It just made her feel a little sad. She missed her best friend.

"How have things been going for you?" she asked him.

The thing that had always worried her about him studying abroad was Sasuke never settling in. What if he couldn't make friends? She didn't want him to ever feel lonely, or like he had no one to open up to, nobody to turn to on his darkest days.

"Fine."

Her eyebrow twitched with obvious annoyance. She hadn't missed his one word replies. "Making any friends?"

"Some."

Despite her growing anger, Sakura tried her best to smile, though she knew it looked more like she was in pain rather than happy. Gods, holding back her anger was just… "What about your love life? Found anyone special yet?"

"I'm seeing someone."

He was going to-

Wait.

That was a _real_ answer. Eyes going wide and the strained smile disappearing, she watched her best friend in surprise until it made way for happiness. He was seeing someone. He had actually opened up and gotten involved with someone. "What's she like?" she demanded, eager to hear all the juicy gossip.

"Redhead."

Damn it, he was _so_ not closing off from her now, especially not after finding out he was seeing someone. "Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

The word had her smiling, hope blossoming in her chest. For the longest time, she'd assumed Sasuke was asexual or something, since he never really seemed to care about relationships or sex. While they were all finding someone special and entering fairly serious relationships, he remained single and focused entirely on his studies. It was heart-warming to find out he was finally opening up to someone.

"Will you be bringing her to the wedding?" she asked excitedly, unable to hide her huge smile. "Will you introduce her to your big brother and sister-in-law?"

"You're not my sister-in-law yet," Sasuke argued and rolled his eyes, loosening his grip on Ken's lead as he finally got into the walk, rushing off to sniff the bins and lampposts. "And I have no intention of introducing you all yet. It's still early."

Sakura pouted at that. Spoil sport. "At least tell me if you're happy or not," she said with a sigh before adding cheerfully, "And make sure you tell her: if she breaks your heart, I'll break her in half."

He laughed at that, like there was a joke she wasn't in on.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, after returning from the walk, they were surprised to find Itachi out of their room. He was seated on the sofa, reading a book until they returned. He seemed… at peace.

Smiling, she took the dogs off their leads and they immediately ran over to Itachi, greeting him like they hadn't seen him in years, rather than an hour or two. While making sure they didn't climb on the sofas with their muddy paws, he returned their greetings, giving them both equal amounts of fuss.

Grabbing two towels from the cupboard next to the bathroom, she made her way over to the three of them and knelt, ordering Akako to sit still while she dried her legs and paws. Itachi took the second towel and copied her, although it was harder work when Ken threw himself to the ground on his back, wriggling with the force of his tail wagging.

Sasuke sat down beside his brother on the sofa. "He's a pain in the ass to walk."

Itachi smirked and rubbed Ken's belly with the towel. "He's energetic."

"He's a pain in the ass."

The smirk widened. "You were no different when you were younger."

He rolled his dark eyes and leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the sofa. "Are you comparing me to a dog?"

"Not at all." Expression hidden by his hair, he glanced up and met green eyes, making Sakura smile widely at the look in his eyes. He so was comparing his brother to a dog.

"You're in better spirits," she commented happily.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Tenma wouldn't want me sulking around. In his own words, I have too much to live for."

She was glad. It didn't mean he was over the death of his friend, because Sakura had a feeling it would take a while for that to happen, and even then, it would forever be there, etched into the back of his mind. But it would get easier for him. It just had to.

"I forgot to say, Sakura," Itachi suddenly said and gestured to the table by the front door. "Ino-san is at Sai-kun's and dropped a catalogue off for you. Apparently, it is very important that you go through it."

Brilliant. Exactly what she needed. Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced over to the small table that was just in sight. As expected of her best friend, it was a massive catalogue that reminded her of a phone book. How much stuff could one place sell? And if it was all baby stuff, then the catalogue was going to be thrown at her with all the strength Sakura was capable of mustering.

"Tea?"

Both she and Sasuke looked up at Itachi as he stood and stretched, nodding and when he disappeared into the kitchen with the two dirty towels, she sighed and walked over to where the catalogue was sitting. It wasn't nearly as big as she'd made it out to be, but it was still pretty heavy and more than capable of breaking a double-glazed window.

Fortunately for Ino, it didn't appear to be entirely about babies. Instead, her friend had clearly marked what section she wished Sakura to start flicking through, putting circles around the things she adored most. Damn it, if Ino was so in love with all that shit, why didn't she have a baby herself and just be done with it? It would save her so much hassle. Of course, Sakura would never say any of that to her face – wouldn't dream of it. After all, Ino was merely trying to be supportive. Still… It wouldn't have killed the blonde to ask how she was holding up or whatever, rather than throwing a load of baby stuff at her.

Trying to clear her mind, for she was unnecessarily winding herself up, she turned and returned to the sofa, smiling at Sasuke.

She felt bad about last night. It was the first time in so long that they were seeing each other, that he was seeing his brother, and she was too busy throwing a tantrum to welcome him properly. To make matters worse, he was only able to stay the one night, so it wasn't like she could make it up to him. Sitting somewhat opposite him on the corner sofa, Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm really sorry about last night," she apologised sincerely. Oh, she couldn't wait for Itachi's tea. Her voice truly was beginning to annoy her now. "Everything was just… _crazy_."

" _You_ acted crazy," Sasuke muttered.

She acted crazy?

 _Crazy?_

It was like she was controlled by some kind of banshee because before she knew it, she was jumping to her feet and the catalogue left her hand with a yell, hurtling towards Sasuke faster than he could keep up with. It both amused her and terrified her when it hit him square in the face, taking him by total surprise. Out of instinct, he reached for his face, but she could see the anger that entered only seconds later.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he snapped and shot to his feet, face already red.

Oh shit.

 _Oh shit._

She was going to die.

"I'm sorry," Sakura all but yelled and tried to run, but Akako and Ken were in her way, blocking the escape route. "Shit, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry!"

He was giving chase. Shit. He was giving chase. What was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she could fight with him. She was fucking pregnant!

 _Shit!_

She somehow managed to get around the dogs, who were now getting overexcited and doing their best to get involved, jumping up and over them both. It would have been fun if it weren't for the fact that he was angry and his face was red. There was no telling what he would do if he got his hands on her and it scared her. It honestly scared her.

"You're crazy," he snapped.

"I'm _pregnant,_ " she countered.

Despite the fear, a bubble of laughter forced its way to the surface as she darted behind the sofa, grabbing it as though she was trying to anchor herself to it. As long as it was between them, she would-

Sasuke scoffed and leaped over it, hand a single millimetre from hers as he grabbed the back to support himself.

"Shit."

She could only stare in disbelief. Her life was over. It was nice while it lasted, but now she was well and truly fucked, because there was no way Sasuke would let the fact she hit him in the face with a big ass catalogue, go.

He smirked at her.

Like hell she would go down without a fight, though. She took his moment of glory to try and make a run for it again. Again, he gave chase, but just as they were about to run straight by the kitchen, an arm reached out, stopping Sasuke abruptly as he was placed into a secure headlock. Sakura looked up in time to see the smug smirk on Itachi's lips, in awe at the fact he could hold him effortlessly.

"Itachi, you…!"

"Are you picking on my pregnant girlfriend?" he asked tauntingly, allowing Sasuke to move them back as he fought against the headlock.

By now, the younger Uchiha was red in the face out of both frustration and the headlock and it had her laughing loudly, clutching her sides and trying desperately to catch her breath between laughs. Gods, it had to be because of the pregnancy, but she was nearly wetting herself from laughter.

"Let go!"

"Why should I do that?" Itachi questioned with a smirk.

Sasuke muttered something neither of them could make out. His hands tried breaking the hold his older brother had on him, but all efforts were futile. There was no getting away and at the sight of Akako and Ken restlessly watching from behind the two men, Sakura said daringly, "I don't think Sasuke-kun said 'hello' to Ken properly, Itachi."

His smirk widened briefly when he felt Sasuke go still. "I believe you're right, Sakura."

"No." He began fighting again. "Don't-"

"Ken," Itachi called, lowering his struggling brother.

Ken hurried over to them boisterously, his tail wagging and seeming to move his entire body with the effort. When he was close enough to reach Sasuke, Sakura made a single kissing sound and the dog was quick to react, doing his best to lick Sasuke's face.

For some odd reason, whenever Ken heard people kissing, he would get incredibly jealous. Not just the standard glaring at them kind of jealous, but the leaping onto them to try and get involved kind of jealous. If she and Itachi ever wanted some time to be… well, intimate, then they had to be certain the dogs were locked out of the bedroom. Akako wasn't all that fussed, but keeping her out kept Ken from feeling left out.

"Stop," Sasuke spluttered, wriggling as Ken licked his face again and again.

Deciding that he'd had enough, Itachi ordered Ken to calm down before letting Sasuke go. He instantly stood up straight and rubbed at his face with his sleeve until he was convinced he was free of dog saliva, until his skin grew red and agitated.

"Your dog's breath stinks," he snapped angrily at them. "What the hell do you feed him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Sakura all but purred. "But he _does_ try drinking out of the toilet every now and then. It's why we keep the door shut."

He retched.

Itachi shook his head, though continued to smirk. "Don't tease him, Sakura. The last place Ken licked was his-"

"You're both disgusting!"

She laughed as he darted for the bathroom and ran the taps, furiously washing his face.

Maybe they _were_ a little mean for tormenting him about it, but for that brief moment, real happiness showed on Itachi features. There was no death, no Hidan and no ANBU. It was just them, goofing around like people their age should.

And it felt good.

* * *

 **A/N - So there was a pretty serious fire two houses down from ours and we had to leave the property until it was put out. As you all know, we have quite a few pets (five cats and a dog), and I was _so angry_ when we were told to just leave the door open and let them go. None of our cats are allowed out - they're house cats and wouldn't last five minutes on the street - and the last time I let the dog out in the front yard without his lead, someone else's dog managed to get in and tried to attack him.**

 **As most of you know, our pets are _all_ rescue animals and they've all had rough lives. The last thing I'm going to do is abandon them and save myself. The cat that I personally adopted from a rescue has no teeth anymore and he's really old and has arthritis in his back. How's he meant to survive out on the street?**

 **Let's just say nobody was happy with me when I spent who knows how long chasing all the cats around the house, trying to put them in pet carriers and then getting the dog into his harness.**

 **Fortunately, nobody was harmed in the fire and once they were certain it was safe, we were allowed back into our homes. I got the mother of all lectures, but** **I'd still go back in for them. Don't care what anyone else thinks about it. Animals experience the same things we do. They'd be just as scared as we would be in a fire and just BLEURGH. It annoys me remembering what they said. Animal instincts my ass. They're my babies and if they were human, they wouldn't have been left behind to fend for themselves, or save themselves.**


	18. You're My Fire When I'm Cold

**Chapter 18 – You're My Fire When I'm Cold**

"Teme!"

There was no getting out of the way as Naruto threw himself at them all and Itachi was quick to shield her, not allowing even the slightest of bumps. Him being overprotective could get annoying at times, but at that moment, it got her feeling a little warm. It was kind of hot.

"Be more careful, idiot," Sasuke growled and tried shoving him away. "She's pregnant."

"Sakura-chan understands," argued Naruto. He held onto the aggravated Uchiha, invading his personal space without a care in the world. Anyone else would have been too scared to do such a thing, even herself. "I can't believe you were going to leave without seeing me."

Sakura sighed and pressed her forehead to Itachi's chest. It would be best to give the two a moment, but she knew if they were left alone, they would end up fighting. Same story, different day and whatnot. Sure, she felt guilty that Sasuke hadn't had the chance to speak with Naruto, but-

Actually, no. That was a lie. There was every chance to speak with Naruto, however, he chose to stay by his older brother's side to support him. Today was probably one of the hardest days of Itachi's life and Sasuke _knew_ that, which was why he hadn't wanted to leave his side at all.

"I only came for the funeral," he grumbled, finally managing to create some distance as his hand met with Naruto's face and he gave a firm push. "It's all the time I managed to get off."

The blond pouted and rubbed his face, visibly upset. "Still could've come to see us."

 _'Us'_ , Sakura wanted to scoff. Yes, Kakashi would have liked to see how well Sasuke was doing, but he understood how hectic being a student was. He didn't expect anything of him. The only one who was dying with anticipation to see Sasuke was Naruto and they all knew it.

"He's been busy, Naruto," she said with a sigh. Turning her head to the side to look at him, she raised an eyebrow. "These two might be too proud to say it, but I'm not: we've really needed and appreciated his support today."

"I know, I know," he agreed dejectedly. "It still would've been nice if one of you called me and said he was here. I had to find out from Ino, of all people."

This time, Sasuke was the one who sighed, fixing the strap of his travel bag over his shoulder. "Look, my flight isn't for another three hours. Drive me to the airport and we can hang out there until I leave."

 _That_ cheered him up.

* * *

There were so many things they didn't tell women about pregnancy.

For the past few nights, she'd been kept up by a painful heartburn, one that wouldn't let up no matter how many home remedies and over the counter medications she'd tried. Itachi even went to a drug store on the outskirts of Konoha, one that was fortunately open until the early hours of the morning, to find something to ease the burn, but nothing helped.

And something else? Something that was pretty gross and almost as painful as the heartburn? Constipation. Yeah, not very 'girly'. Sakura couldn't tell whether her stomach was swollen due to being pregnant, or because she was literally full of shit.

"Wow, no wonder you're grumpy," Ino said as seriously as possible. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh, though. "Have you tried a laxative?"

"I can't because I'm freaking pregnant!" Pacing probably wasn't helping anything, but she couldn't sit still. "Nothing is working, Ino," Sakura whined. Her hands came up to the sides of her head and she breathed as deeply as possible, slowly breathing out. "It's killing me."

Blue eyes rolled. "Oh, stop being so dramatic." Standing, she finally brought Sakura to a halt, hands coming down on her shoulders. The look she settled her with was serious, yet understanding. "Look where we are, Sakura – we're in the library. The medicine section, to be more precise. We'll find as many books on pregnancy as we can and if all else fails, there's always the internet."

It was a good thing the medicine section hid them from the watchful gazes of the librarians, though Sakura was pretty sure the miserable bitch behind the counter was somehow spying on them, just waiting for an opportunity to strike and kick them out. She had always hated them. Ever since Ino was caught sneaking Sai into the university and making out with him in the back of the library, she'd always had it out for the blonde and since they were always together, she now had it out for her, too.

They had an hour to kill before their next lecture and due to her situation downstairs, Sakura had decided to keep meals small for the time being. It was kind of common sense not to eat too much when nothing was passing through.

Ino quickly got to work on collecting any and all pregnancy books she could find, leaving Sakura to sit at the table and search through the books she brought to her. Once all were found, the blonde joined her in reading, their eyes skimming the contents pages and the glossaries.

"This one is pretty interesting," Ino murmured like she was in deep thought. Briefly glancing up at her friend, she told her, "Apparently, when you're pregnant, you're more likely to wet yourself."

Oh, great. That was just perfect and exactly what she needed. Running a hand through her hair, she tousled it, uncaring if it became messy. "Explains why I need to go to the toilet more often," Sakura grumbled.

"Not just that," the blonde said with a small smirk. "In some cases, women have lost complete control of their bladder."

"Give me that!"

Snatching the book from her best friend, green eyes skimmed the page and she frowned deeply, upset to find that it was true. According to the book, some women's bladders simply couldn't withstand the pressure of the baby growing in the uterus, which was right above the bladder. Sneezing, coughing or even the slightest bit of exercise could cause a woman to wet themselves.

She pouted and slid the book back over to Ino, who was now looking amused. "Looks like we'll be buying diapers sooner than we thought."

The amusement made way for sympathy and Ino smiled, reaching out and giving Sakura's hand a gentle squeeze. "We don't know if you'll even lose control of your bladder yet. If you do and we're out in public, I promise I'll do something ten times worse to take the spotlight away from you."

Shit. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a tissue and quickly wiped at her eyes.

The blonde laughed in disbelief. "Really?"

"Sorry." Her shoulders shook. "It keeps happening, even at the smallest things." Breathing in shakily, Sakura said, "Itachi bought me some… really pretty flowers because of how bad I felt and… I was crying for nearly a whole hour."

They said together, with Ino sounding understanding and Sakura disgruntled, "Hormones."

* * *

"Okay, here we go," Ino said seriously and presented Sakura with a drink.

"What is it, again?"

Blue eyes glanced down at the drink and then back to green eyes, frowning minutely. "Probably best you don't know."

Sakura also frowned. "Is it safe?"

"Of course, I checked it all out." There was no way she couldn't _not_ trust her. The look on her face, in her eyes, screamed that she had done her research properly. Ino looked absolutely exhausted and with good reason, since they'd been trying everything they could for well over six hours now. "Drink this, give it a few minutes and then go try the bathroom again."

Fortunately for her – since as of late the humiliation never seemed to end – Itachi was out on a mission and wouldn't be home until morning. The story she told Ino was that he was over at Shisui's having a guy's night, or something along those lines. After all that had happened in the past few weeks alone, it was understandable that he needed time to let loose. That was the first thing Ino said, in fact.

So, they were having a sleepover. Minus the sleeping. At some point in the night, Ino was going back to Sai's place _just in case_ a 'drunk' Itachi came home. She hadn't wanted to leave, but Sakura had pushed it hard that he would really want his bed if he did come back. After his missions, he was always exhausted both physically and emotionally. He needed the comfort of his own bed and home.

Deciding it was worth a shot, she accepted the drink and eyed it suspiciously for all of three seconds before squeezing her eyes shut and downing it as quick as possible, doing her best to avoid tasting it. It was impossible, but much to her gratefulness, it didn't taste all too bad. There was an odd tang to it. Coconut, maybe?

While she knew that there wouldn't be an immediate effect, she was still disappointed that she didn't immediately need to go. At Ino's insistence, Sakura went to the bathroom anyway and messed with her phone.

She couldn't believe she was… She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. It was so embarrassing. At least Itachi wasn't home, she supposed.

There wasn't anything spectacular on her social media pages. The most exciting thing was that she and Itachi got over thirty likes on their picture together, which had been made her profile picture earlier that day. They were in bed together (fully clothed, of course) with Akako and Ken photo-bombing them. Beneath the picture, Naruto had commented something witty, to which Sasuke had replied with an insult to the blond.

Her phone suddenly buzzed.

 _Any luck?_

Green eyes rolled.

 _You're not helping, Ino-Pig. Turn the TV up or something._

The reply came only seconds later:

 _On it._

As though on cue, a music channel was chosen and the volume went up loud enough to cover any sounds in the bathroom without disturbing the neighbours. Sakura's cheeks burned with a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

Gods, being pregnant was such a pain.

* * *

"Better?"

"Much," Sakura breathed out in a sigh and fell back onto the sofa, smiling when Akako immediately settled beside her with her head on her lap.

Ino smiled genuinely at her.

That was the best thing about her friend. Even though Ino could be a total pain in her ass and often made Sakura want to pull her hair out, she could still go to the blonde about things as uncomfortable as constipation. There was not a chance in hell she could ever speak to Itachi about it, or one of her boys, but she could speak with Ino about it.

It didn't matter how ugly the problem was, or whether she shared way too much information, because she didn't scare easy. Ino was just… exactly what she imagined an older sister would be like, or maybe even a mother, and Sakura hoped that she could be half the-

She was being ridiculous, she scolded herself.

"So, now that _that_ is out of the way," Ino began. "There's a new movie on Netflix that I've been dying to watch. Sai's hot and a great guy, don't get me wrong." She rolled her eyes and sighed irritably. "But he totally _ruins_ movies and TV shows. He breaks it down until it all sounds ridiculous, especially the action scenes."

Not surprising in the least. With a single glance in Itachi's direction, Sakura knew that he was doing the exact same thing. She supposed being surrounded by so much darkness and violence did that to a person.

"I think this one can connect to the internet," she said, gesturing to their new TV. "Check the settings."

It only took Ino a matter of minutes to have the television connected to the internet and once it was set up, she logged them into the Netflix account they shared, going straight for the new movie she'd been telling her about.

With a perfect balance of romance, action and fantasy, the two girls immediately fell in love with it, only taking breaks to get food and go to the bathroom and by the end of the movie, they were crying.

"Poor Hana," Ino whispered brokenly.

"Poor Cho," Sakura said, fiercely holding back a sob.

Wiping at her eyes with a tissue, she glanced over at the clock. It was only ten o'clock, meaning they still had a few hours before Itachi returned. Strangely enough, however, Sakura found herself more tired than usual. Probably the emotional breakdown brought on by that wonderful film, but it was more than likely the pregnancy. Growing a human was freaking exhausting.

Thankfully, Ino didn't need her to say the words. Just one look at her face told her all she needed to know and the blonde didn't take any offence to it. Once they finally managed to stop crying, and after Ino had fixed her makeup, she collected her things and left, telling Sakura to call her if she needed company. In her eyes, it was her first night alone in the apartment, so she supposed Ino had every right to worry about her.

The dogs curled around her as she climbed into bed, with Akako resting her head beside her own on the pillow, whereas Ken used her hip as a pillow. They were a great comfort and she found herself smiling lovingly, reaching out to the pair of them and stroking their heads lazily.

What would make the moment perfect was having Itachi there with them.

* * *

"What the-"

At her startled yell, her boyfriend quickly entered the room, frowning questioningly at her when he found that Sakura was standing before her long mirror in just her bra and underwear, green eyes wide with disbelief.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"What's wrong?" she demanded and turned to face him. " _What's wrong_? Can you seriously not tell?"

There was still confusion on his face and it made her dangerously simmering rage go up a notch. Not exactly boiling, but bubbling a little. Stomping over to him, she grabbed his hand and shoved it onto her breast.

" _That_ is what's wrong," she snapped at him. "They won't even fit into my bras anymore!"

Itachi smiled, trying to soothe her by saying, "Then we will buy you new-"

"That's not the point."

Dropping his hand from her breast, she turned and once more began to critically analyse her appearance. It was the beginning of March now and she was just under three months along in her pregnancy, which was seemingly growing more obvious by the day. There was a painfully obvious swelling of her stomach, accompanied by angry red-purple stretchmarks that she'd instantly hated.

Sakura had been reading online about what to expect and then looked at pictures of other women's pregnancies and how they'd progressed. Just the sight of those huge bellies made her cringe and she genuinely feared for her body. She was a small girl and always had been, probably always would be. Would her hips be able to cope with the weight of two babies growing inside of her? Would _she_ be able to cope?

Already the mood-swings were impossible, yet some women claimed that they got even worse. Then, there was the cravings. And the swollen ankles. And the kicking. And the _wetting themselves._

"It's okay, Sakura," Itachi tried to comfort her again, his hand coming to rest on her lower back. Watching her via their reflections, he then said, "It won't be forever."

She… supposed he was right.

Sighing, Sakura turned and pressed her forehead to his chest.

People complained about periods and everything that came with them, such as the stomachache and, obviously, the bleeding, but Sakura was certain she'd much rather have periods than be pregnant.

Then there was the added stress of-

Green eyes widened, thankfully hidden by his chest.

How could she have forgotten?

"Itachi…" He was frowning minutely when she pulled back slightly, arms coming around his waist. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh?"

His features were wary, a little _too_ patient. Sakura knew that he would be worrying about hundreds of things all at once. Biting her lip, she released him completely and made her way over to the bedside table. The letter was hidden beneath the book she'd recently started reading, hardly touched as she'd done her best to ignore its existence.

"I got this a day or two before Tenma-san's funeral," murmured Sakura warily. Turning to face Itachi, she instantly returned her gaze to the letter. Jeez. It was stupid how nervous she was suddenly feeling. "It's… not directly from her, but kind of from my…"

When he held out his hand, she passed the letter to him, still unable to look at him as Itachi read it. There was a sigh and then she was forced to lift her head as he tipped it backwards with a gentle hand.

"I know how forgetful you have been lately, so I won't ask why you have waited this long to show me," he said quietly, eyes soft. It made her wonder why she'd been nervous in the first place. "However, I want to know why you felt the need to hide it in the first place." Sakura opened her mouth, trying to find a reason, but the words died on her tongue. His expression softened. "It's dated the same day as my first mission. Was it because of that?"

Though she probably appeared dumb for not being able to find the words, she nodded, eyes warily glancing down at the letter once more. "I… didn't want you to have to worry about anything other than the funeral." Swallowing, she met his eye. "I was scared it'd be too much for you on top of your mission and the funeral."

"Sakura," he sighed and brought her close, kissing her forehead. "I…" At his sudden silence, Sakura frowned and looked up, only to blush when he told her, "Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation once you're dressed." Itachi smirked. "I cannot take you seriously like this."

This time, she was the one to smirk. "What's wrong, Itachi?" she asked teasingly. "Can't concentrate?"

"Precisely." His hands wandered, stroking their way up and down her back and sides, soothing aches she hadn't even known were there while also shooing away any remains of her nervousness. "This is a conversation I think we need to take seriously." At his slightly troubled expression, all anxiety she'd felt returned tenfold. "There are a few things I need to say, also."

Itachi gave her five minutes to get dressed and those five minutes tortured her. Many questions shot through her mind far too quickly for her to keep up with, each successfully turning her into a nervous wreck. Even the fact she had to wear a dress that was once too loose around her middle didn't affect her as much as it would have before.

Okay, maybe it upset her a little bit to find that it was no longer loose on her. Instead of looking like it drowned her figure, like it was a size or two too big, it fit more or less perfectly. The black dress had a high neckline, though was a length that teased the eye, accentuating her curves by clinging to her thighs all the way to below her knees. The fabric was soft enough to allow her to walk comfortably, however.

In a dress such as the one she was wearing, there was no way of hiding the pregnancy, she noted sulkily as she left the bedroom, leaving the door open. A casual jacket or cardigan would hide the bump, Sakura told herself. Before they left for university, she would return to the wardrobe and find one that matched the dress. It wouldn't take too long, considering it was a plain black, ribbed dress.

Distracting herself with the minor details was the only way to live through those five tortuous minutes. Now that she was facing her boyfriend in their small kitchen, where breakfast was waiting on the table, those nerves returned at full force and she suddenly felt nauseous.

Sakura sat down slowly. Scrambled egg on toast was something she'd been wanting a lot of recently, especially Itachi's eggs, but she was certain it didn't class as a craving. Weren't they supposed to be wacky combinations of food that would usually disgust her?

"What do you want to do?" he asked as they began eating. The silence had been uncomfortable even to him, it seemed. "Regarding your mother."

"Honestly?" She paused in eating, sighing tiredly. "I don't know." Rubbing her forehead, Sakura hoped and prayed that she wasn't developing another headache. It was going to be a tough enough day as it was. "I feel like I could find out more about my past and why they did the things they did, but…" She frowned. "I don't want to bring it all up again, you know?"

Itachi nodded, accepting her answer before saying, "That brings me to the more important matter."

Her frown deepened. "How? What is it?"

He lowered his eating utensils to the table, sighing. "I know you are throwing up again."

What?

 _What?_

There was no missing her startled expression. Even if there was, Itachi would have seen it anyway. He looked tired and it made her feel so guilty.

"I chose not to confront you about it while Sasuke was here, but as of late, I have been seeing more signs that lead me to believe you are throwing up regularly."

Tears filled her eyes and her hands were shaking so much that she dropped her cutlery. Neither of them bothered to pick it up when it clattered to the floor, where Ken immediately pounced on it, licking every last crumb of food from it.

"I'm sorry," she eventually managed to whisper.

It broke her heart when he looked pained, like the truth physically hurt him. "Is it because of the pregnancy, or are you forcing yourself to throw up?"

Sakura wiped at her eyes carefully. There wasn't enough time to fix her makeup if she ruined it and the last time she did her makeup in a car, she'd ended up with lipstick across her cheek when Naruto did a crazy turn.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "Sometimes it's like… a… I don't know. The first time it was right after I read that letter."

"Like a reaction?"

She nodded. "Afterwards, it just… kept happening. Sometimes forced, sometimes not."

Itachi's eyes lowered to the table and she wondered what he was thinking in that moment. Was he angry? Did he hate her for possibly harming their unborn children? Was he disappointed in her like she was in herself?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Why? She honestly didn't know. Shame, perhaps? It wasn't exactly something she was proud of, was it? In fact, Sakura would rather nobody knew about it at all, though she supposed that would do more bad than good. If nobody knew, how would she get help?

It slowly dawned on her that she'd just more or less admitted that she needed help. It had gotten to that stage.

"There was so much going on," she almost whispered, voice breaking. Gods, she couldn't believe they were there, discussing something that had seemed so minuscule in her eyes. It wasn't minuscule, was it? It was really fucking big. "I thought I could handle it."

But she couldn't handle it. The fact that it was happening at times without her control screamed a huge warning to her, flying a massive red flag to try and grab her attention.

At the sight of her tears, Itachi sighed deeply and got out of his seat, waiting until she'd stood before embracing her. Sakura knew he was disappointed in her and angry – fuck, she was angry with herself. But just having him there, holding her and comforting her, made her feel that maybe… it wouldn't be impossible to overcome it.

"You have an appointment with Tsunade-sama Saturday morning," he murmured lowly in her ear, arms tightening around her. She could feel Ken sniffing at them, no doubt growing jealous that the attention wasn't on him, though didn't open her eyes to look at him. "Having you admit to it being a problem is a good sign, Sakura."

"I'm sorry." It felt like all she could say.

She felt him nodding softly. "If you are truly sorry, please promise me that you will speak to Tsunade-sama. If not for yourself, then for me and our children."

There was a plea in his voice, an almost beg that resounded deep within her chest. By harming herself – which was what she was doing by forcefully throwing up – she was hurting Itachi, the man she loved with all her heart. How could she do that to him?

"I will," Sakura promised, returning his embrace with just as much strength. "I'll get help."

* * *

University had been a total drag. What Sakura wanted was nothing more than to go to bed and sleep through the entire pregnancy. However, the Gods were against her and instead, she had to endure Ino's squeals of delight at the sight of her growing bump. It had been way too warm to keep the khaki jacket on and when she'd removed it, Sakura had become the centre of attention.

Note to self: buy baggier clothes.

Her best friend's squealing had caught the attention of the rest of the class, who all in turn congratulated her on the pregnancy, telling her they hoped it would be a healthy one. Like she would be so lucky. She wasn't even at the end of her first trimester and already she was in pain.

While some of the students had congratulated her, others had looked on disapprovingly – the older lot, she dubbed them. They were the ones who'd decided later on in their lives that they wished to pursue medicine, or possibly lacked the qualifications until recently to sign up for the degree. Their opinions didn't really matter to her. Why should they? Those people didn't know her, they held no influence over her life. Hell, the only people who really knew her were Ino and Shikamaru. Not even Kabuto knew her all that well.

Something that irked her happened, too. Just before the lecture and after most of the girls had finished cooing over her bump, their lecturer had informed them of a transfer student. Two, actually. One happened to be Karin, much to Ino's great distaste and another was a woman with dirty blonde hair that was shoved in four wild ponytails. Temari, if Sakura wasn't mistaken.

She wasn't sure about Temari. Karin, she couldn't care less about. Unlike Ino, she didn't have a problem with her, though knew she could be unpleasant when it came to Sasuke. Repeatedly, she'd snapped at the redhead to stop shoving Naruto around whenever he and the Uchiha were hanging out, trying to get closer to Sasuke.

Honestly, Karin should've thanked her for the piece of advice. If there was one thing Sasuke hated most, it was a bully. He'd certainly toned down his 'policing' of the school when Itachi returned and no doubt teased him relentlessly about it, but he'd still defended those who couldn't stand up for themselves. If any of his best friends were being bullied? That bully was screwed, plain and simple.

Temari, on the other hand, seemed like a wildcard. Sakura knew what to expect with Karin, unless the girl had gone through a major personality change. Temari seemed like one of those girls you could never predict. She sat at the front of the class, in the only available seat since Karin chose the one behind Sakura, after introducing herself in clipped tones.

Born and raised in Suna, transferred to Konoha due to their university being better for the degree she wished to study. She was twenty-one and had two brothers. That was all she shared with them, whereas Karin told them her full name, her age, her birthday, why she transferred, what she hoped to do with the degree and then started rambling about something, which prompted Temari to roll her eyes and interrupt. Sakura supposed she just wanted to get the introduction out of the way, though Temari certainly didn't strike her as one to be flustered by a crowd.

"I wonder if we should ask her to join us at lunch," Ino had whispered to Sakura.

It was her own turn to roll her eyes and she had responded blandly, "Will you offer the same kindness to Karin?"

Of course, she refused and so she had told her it would be unfair to invite one new person and not the other. It hadn't really mattered, anyway. Kabuto was tasked with settling the newbies (she decided it was easier saying newbies than the new kids or their names over and over) in and they all knew he took all his tasks seriously since he was student rep.

The only reason why their joining the class irked Sakura was because she was in a bad mood. Any other time and she would have introduced herself to them, even though Karin already knew her, and asked if they would like to join her for lunch. That way, they wouldn't have to eat alone.

Much to her annoyance, Itachi had another mission that afternoon. After he'd dropped her off at home and changed, he left. It was hard work being left alone with two dogs who were desperate to be walked, so she hadn't felt bad in the least for calling her guardian down to help her. Besides, it was Thursday. He had the entire day off.

"I suppose Pakkun could do with another walk," he drawled when she opened the door.

It worried her. Letting the two in, she was wary of her dogs, ordering them to calm down as they approached Pakkun. They already knew Kakashi and knew he was family – she'd told them that sternly when they'd picked up on Pakkun's scent and growled at him. But what if they didn't accept Pakkun? He was family, too.

Thankfully, all he did was growl warningly when Ken got a little _too_ defensive and Akako warmed up to him. It didn't take long for Ken to get on with him, either. When Sakura tried to walk Akako herself, however, Kakashi took the lead from her hand and passed her Pakkun's, taking on both her dogs like it wasn't a struggle at all. He was surprisingly good at handling them.

"How…?" She shook her head. With a single command, they didn't stray too far from him when they began pulling. Sakura had been certain that they would have dragged him all the way to the park, but they didn't. "Do I even want to know?"

She was sure that he was smiling behind his mask because his eyes creased. "In ANBU, it was part of my job to train the dogs."

They had dogs in ANBU? Just the thought made her stomach turn. What tortures did those dogs witness? What were they made to be a part of? Were they vicious, uncontrollable killing machines that had no hopes in being re-homed when they were no longer of use to ANBU? Oh, it made her heart hurt. And Kakashi was supposed to be a huge animal lover.

"It was either I do it, or they get someone who isn't as fond of animals," he murmured after a long stretch of silence.

Oh. Sakura looked down at Pakkun as he hurried to catch up to Akako and Ken. Already, they seemed to be making friends. For that, she was glad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's understandable," Kakashi told her with a frown. "ANBU is…" He shook his head, unable to voice how he viewed it. "Anyway, how about we let them off their leads to run around a bit?"

This time, she was the one who frowned. "We've never let them off before."

"It's fine. I'm here." He smiled reassuringly. "Pakkun isn't a pushover either, you know."

 _Please._ One American Akita and one Japanese Akita against a tiny Pug?

* * *

Pakkun seriously wasn't a pushover.

He ran circles around the pair of them, leaving the two great dogs to lay down in the middle of the field and pant for breath. They'd given up on chasing him now, as every time they pounced and thought they had him, he was right out of their grasps once again.

It gave her and Kakashi the chance to catch up as they sat on a bench at the top of the hill. Hesitantly, Sakura told him about the letter from her mother's lawyer, already knowing that he would be angered by the news. He'd seen with his own eyes how her parents had treated her, he had been the one to save her life when…

 _That night_ had always haunted her. Either through nightmares or fears that plagued her afterwards.

For a while, he was silent, charcoal eyes watching the dogs a little _too_ intensely, before he finally sighed and sat back, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You're not a child anymore, Sakura – in fact, you're nineteen in less than two weeks and have twins on the way. If you want to start contact with your parents again, then you can. Just…" His silver-grey eyebrows knitted together and he went back to watching the dogs. "Just remember what they're capable of."

* * *

" _Don't do it!" Obito yelled at him, eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and horror._

 _Beside him, Kakashi clenched his fists, anger and hatred written all over his features. "If you hurt her…"_

 _His dark warning went ignored as Kizashi gave her a rough shake. She felt like her bones rattled with the movement and it made her head ache viciously. "You'll do what, eh? As long as I have this brat in my hands, you can't do shit."_

" _Oi!" the Uchiha snapped at the man, his glare sending shivers down Sakura's spine. "Would you really use your own child as a bargaining chip?"_

* * *

Memories of that night caused a shudder to take over her body, goosebumps breaking out over her skin while her stomach twisted sharply. How could she possibly forget? She still couldn't stand the dark, for fear of it swallowing her whole, and she still didn't like heights, despite going out onto balconies. It was her way of testing herself, really. If she stayed out there just that little bit longer, then it was an improvement.

"It's not both of them," she argued quietly, still trying to push away the awful nausea. "Just my mom. Dad hasn't… He hasn't tried to contact me."

It didn't hurt as much as it used to. Throughout the trial, she'd thought they would try and speak with her, but they hadn't looked at her once throughout the entire thing. At the time, it broke her heart. Now, not so much. Sure, there were days when she wondered _what if_ , but… she had her family now. Her true family. They weren't blood related, but Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Itachi were all the family she needed. They loved her, despite all her flaws. Unconditional love, like a family _should._

Kakashi sighed again, eyes looking strangely pained. The expression was gone not even a fraction of a second later, like it had never been there in the first place. "If it's what you truly want, then I can't stop you."

Green eyes never left his features for a second. "…But?"

He gave her a smile, one that looked to be a mixture of reluctant acceptance and sadness. "But I wish I could stop you." The smile slipped away and he glanced down at her stomach, unknowingly causing Sakura to feel like it was twice the size it actually was. "Not for one second have I forgotten what they did to you, Sakura. It's always going to be up here." Kakashi tapped at his temple. "You almost died that night, and I'll never forgive either of them for that."

It sounded hard for him to even mention her and death in the same sentence and it had her viewing him in a different light – well, not entirely different, but brighter. For as touchy as he was about his age, she truly thought of Kakashi as a father figure and after all Ino's prattling on about how her dad acted with her, Sakura was beginning to think that maybe, _just maybe_ , Kakashi thought of her as his daughter, too.

She wished with all her heart that he was her father, despite the fact he was only fourteen years her senior. What she wouldn't give to have somebody like Kakashi be her father, instead of the man who'd almost killed her while trying to make a run for it.

Smiling shyly, she shifted closer to Kakashi and rested her head on his shoulder, smile widening when she felt him tense. It was rare for them to touch, as he was a man who preferred to have his personal space remain just that… _his_.

Surprisingly, he didn't try to move away or signal his discomfort. Kakashi instead returned her smile and leaned back, placing an arm over her shoulders and sharing his warmth.

"Remember that we all care about and love you, Sakura," he told her after a few moments of silence. "You know that I'll support you, even if I don't entirely agree with your decision."

Her decision.

Not that she'd ever thought it wasn't, but it was nice to be reminded that it was, in fact, her decision whether or not she visited her mother. It reminded her that _she_ was the one in control, not her mother.

The days of feeling weak and defenceless were long gone.

And it was about damn time she moved on with her life.

* * *

 **A/N - Where have you all gone? The views suddenly plummeted for this story... Is there anything you want to see?**


	19. I'm Only Human

**Chapter 19 – I'm Only Human**

"Well, time's up," Tsunade said. She was probably wrong, but Sakura could have sworn she heard reluctance in the blonde's voice. "I expect you back here next week. Should anything happen, you have my private number."

Her expression was stern and fierce, _daring_ her to go against the orders. It was… comforting knowing she had such a strong woman behind her, hands at the ready to steady Sakura if she stumbled or lost her way. Tsunade had been through so much, yet she stood before her tall and defiant, like she was putting both middle fingers up at the Gods. After hearing what she'd been through, how much she'd lost, she supposed there wasn't much else for her to lose, going against the Gods like that.

"I will," she promised.

Grabbing her bag, Sakura left the room, smiling faintly at Itachi when he stood up from his seat in the waiting area. Unlike when she first arrived, there was now another person there. A beast of a man with shockingly white, messy hair, which was tied up in a low ponytail. Even tied up, it easily reached the backs of his knees. Ino would be incredibly jealous. It had taken her years just to get her hair to reach her hips.

There wasn't much time to focus on him, because Tsunade was snapping at him to hurry up and get in her office. He was chuckling as he did so. Either he was unbelievably stupid, or extremely brave.

"Have you changed your mind?"

Sakura shook her head at her boyfriend's question, looking down at the ground with a frown as they entered the elevator. The doors shut behind them and when she turned, she could see her reflection clearly. In all honesty, she looked rough. Somehow, they had both overslept and had barely any time to get ready, only just able to feed the dogs before they were rushing out of the apartment. They hadn't even had breakfast themselves yet. Would it be like that with children, ignoring their own basic needs to make sure they got everything they needed?

"Then can we make a stop on the way?" he asked.

She didn't know why he bothered asking. He was the one driving, not her. "Where?"

"Shisui's," Itachi answered and as he did, he took her hand, rubbing the back of her knuckles with his thumb. The gesture had her smiling. "It has been a while since I last heard from him."

It had, now that she thought about it and the realisation made her inwardly frown. She knew he was probably fine, because Shisui was persistent and strong, but given all that was going on around them, Sakura knew Itachi's worry for his cousin would be growing greater by the day. It wasn't so much that they _needed_ him there, despite his support and presence forever being welcomed, because they both knew that Shisui had a life of his own. They just wanted to make sure he was okay.

As well as him being pretty high up in the ranks at the station now, he was also a tough guy, meaning he worked the night shifts during the weekend. Like Kakashi, Shisui was strong enough to hold his own against drunken misfits looking to cause trouble.

"Let's hope we don't wake him," Sakura gently reminded Itachi.

He nodded in agreement, though wasn't given the chance to reply to her as they arrived on their floor and the doors opened. The walk through the reception area and to the car outside was a short one, their pace brisk in an attempt to hurry out of the cold.

Spring was finally in motion, but it was still cold. Sure, the sun was out, however the strong gusts of wind threatening to knock her over stole all heat it tried to give to them. Lifting her shoulders, she tried to hide her face in the furry collar of her leather jacket. It was fake fur, of course, but it still offered her a tad more warmth.

The heating in the car was immediately put on high when Itachi started it, pausing in driving off as he checked her seat belt and the mirrors. Fortunately for them, the traffic at that time on a Saturday wasn't too bad and by the fifth song on the radio, they arrived at Shisui's apartment building.

It was impressive, as always. Easily outshining the shabby rundown place they lived at and, to make it just that little bit better, the elevator in his building worked. Sakura wasn't sure how many times she'd complained to the owner about it. He was quick to respond to break ins and intruders, but not the maintenance. She would have to nag at him some more, because once the babies were born, they were going to need that elevator.

Itachi's knock was loud and abrupt, making her inwardly wince. If Shisui was asleep, then he certainly wasn't now. There was no way of sleeping through such a harsh knock.

Just as she opened her mouth, about to tell him off for being so inconsiderate, bloodshot dark eyes greeted them as the door to his cousin's apartment slowly opened, accompanied with scruffy bed hair and dark circles surrounding his heavy eyes. Overall, Uchiha Shisui looked as though he had been tossing and turning not just the night before, but every night for the past week or so.

"Shit, Shisui-san." Sakura couldn't help but gasp. "You look like you went ten rounds with Rock Lee."

"Hm?" He blinked sleepily.

"Forget it." She shook her head and worriedly assessed his pale features. "Are you sick?"

"Nope. Just work." Heavy eyes looked back to Itachi. "Your father is a hard ass," Shisui grumbled and granted them both entry by pushing the door open further and walking away, rubbing the back of his head and messing his curly hair up further. "He wants his best on this new case and…" He paused, letting out a long, loud yawn, while stretching simultaneously. She heard several pops and cracks. " _Man,"_ he said tiredly. "I'm barely getting my eight hours a night."

Sakura looked up at Itachi unsurely as he shut the door quietly. There was concern written all over his face, not even bothering to try and hide it. They took their shoes off at the door and removed their jackets, hanging them up beside Shisui's. By the time they returned to the older Uchiha, he was brewing tea.

Sighing, Itachi walked over to him and pushed his hands away gently, taking over the task. "Go and sit down, Shisui."

"Yeah," she agreed and smiled up at him, looping her arm through his. Using more strength than he'd expected, Sakura muscled him over to the table, sitting him down. "Just put your feet up and try to relax."

He patted her hand in thanks before she removed it. Sitting to his right, Sakura bit her lip worriedly. He truly did look awful.

The last time she was at Shisui's apartment had to have been… She thought back and then frowned. It was right after Itachi had been disowned for quitting the police force, deciding to continue his education instead. Since then, nothing had changed. The only new addition to his luxury apartment was the framed scan picture that sat next to a picture of himself, Itachi and Sasuke when they were kids.

Why did that… warm her heart?

She hadn't known Itachi had given Shisui a copy of their scan picture. She hadn't known there _were_ copies of the scan. Hell, she didn't even know where _their_ copy was, though knew in the back of her mind that Itachi probably had it. That or she'd left it at Kakashi's place.

When Itachi brought the tea over, Shisui was falling asleep at the table, his head in his hand until it slipped off, waking him with a shock. There was a small smirk on the former's lips as he set the tray down on the table before sitting down with them, opposite her and to the left of his cousin.

"Thanks," Shisui mumbled, taking his tea and blowing on, making her inwardly cringe when he took a sip. Gods, he was going to scald his tongue. "Not that I don't appreciate it," he added after a few moments, glancing between them over his cup, "but what are you doing here?"

Itachi stole a glance at her and realising what he wanted to say, she nodded, silently telling him she didn't mind. "Sakura and I are going to visit her mother." They both saw the way the older Uchiha tensed, the way his jaw clenched even when mostly covered by the cup. "I wanted to ask you about her… state of mind."

It must have been the exhaustion, because usually, Shisui was much more eloquent. It honestly shocked her when he grunted uncaringly, "I don't know."

Once again, her boyfriend looked at her and she could see the concern on his face, probably wondering if she'd been offended by his cousin's callous reply. However, Sakura couldn't have cared less. What her parents had done was unforgivable and everyone was going to have an opinion of them. She couldn't stop that and didn't care to.

"She's still clean," Shisui added after a long pause and another yawn. "No drugs will get through our security checks and if they do, Fugaku-san has enforced a new rule that all inmates will be subjected to random drug tests. Anyone who fails is punished."

Good. It was probably the kick up the ass most addicts needed, including her mother. Maybe it was uncaring of her, but she'd been put through too much shit to even _pretend_ like she cared.

Placing his cup back onto the tray, he regarded her silently until he asked, "Are you sure you want to put yourself through that again, Sakura?"

She shrugged. "Call it closure, or whatever."

It didn't matter if people thought her foolish for agreeing to visit her mother after all she'd been through. It didn't matter if they thought she was downright stupid. In order to move forward in her life, in order to lock away her past and get over it, she needed to confront the ones who hurt her. Tsunade had agreed with her thoughts, too. There was no use in trying to move on when the root of the problem was still there. Like weeds, they'd stubbornly grow back. Her problems would always come back.

"Sakura has spoken to Tsunade-sama already," Itachi assured Shisui. "I merely wanted to make sure this wouldn't… set her back."

A small smile pulled at her lips at his concerned gaze. Getting Shisui involved should have annoyed her, but because she knew that he was deeply worried about her, about how it would affect her mentally… It was hard to be mad at him.

"I can't predict what your mother will say or do," he told her seriously, eyes narrowing fractionally. With his exhaustion, it lost some of its intended impact, though she didn't point that out. "Meaning I can't say that it won't set you back, Sakura. There's every chance she'll be just as horrible as she was when you were a child. But there's just as much chance as her being – or seeming like – a better person, which could screw with your head just as badly."

It was daunting, she wasn't going to lie. However, it needed to be done. If she was really going to try and be a mother, then she needed to let go of her past to keep it from holding her down, or hindering her ability to _be_ a mother. Was that what being a mother was all about? Facing one's fears for the sake of their child? Did it ever feel like it was worth it?

"What is the case?"

The change of subject was far from subtle, but Sakura was so grateful that Itachi changed it, even if it meant putting Shisui in an awkward position, which he currently seemed to be.

Scratching the back of his head and once more messing his already wild hair up, he grimaced. "Your father has eyes and ears all over Konoha, Itachi," he said at length. "Nothing is hidden from him, no matter how hard the higher ups try to hide certain facts."

It worried her when her boyfriend's features emptied of all emotion for a split second before angered disbelief flitted across them, stunning her. "No."

No longer seeming awkward, Shisui stared his cousin down calmly. "These are _our_ streets he's terrorising, Itachi. _Our_ civilians he's torturing and killing for his own sick amusement."

Only then did it dawn on Sakura. It was only in that moment that she realised they were discussing Hidan and in that moment, her stomach flipped, her heart skipped a beat out of fear and she felt her palms grow sweaty.

"You can't–" he tried to argue.

Shisui cut him off uncaringly. "No. _You_ can't stop us. When your father took on the role as chief of police, he promised the people of Konoha that they would be safe. He's worked so damn hard lowering the crime rate." His dark gaze narrowed and this time, Sakura felt the full weight of his seriousness. It made her swallow nervously. "If I can be of help to the case, if I can get that _scum_ off our streets, then I will do whatever is necessary."

Couldn't he see the pure panic in his cousin's eyes? Couldn't he see that Itachi was fighting hard to keep a tight grasp of his composure? Couldn't he see how shaken he was at just the thought of his family being near a man like Hidan, of his cousin and best friend being near him?

"I-"

"Stop it," she ordered and stood up, quickly making her way around the table and to her boyfriend. He was frozen in her sudden embrace, neither returning it or pushing her away. It was like he was in shock and couldn't move. "Look at him, Shisui-san. _Look at him!"_

Her eyes were wide, features just as pale as Itachi's in that moment. Arms coming around his head, she brought him close, pressing the side of his head against her swelling stomach. Seeing or feeling her stomach always seemed to calm him. The thought of their children growing inside her calmed him. Sakura hoped it would work now.

"Itachi has just lost his friend," she said seriously, tightening her embrace. "The last thing he needs is his cousin going anywhere near that… that _psychopath."_

But Shisui remained unmoving. There was no changing his mind about helping Fugaku track Hidan down.

And she couldn't help but fear for Itachi's sanity.

* * *

Bravely, Sakura had sat behind the wheel and drove them to the station. Itachi still seemed to be in shock and she hadn't wanted to risk an accident, as it was obvious he wouldn't be focusing entirely on the road. Not only that, but she also knew he didn't want to stay at Shisui's any longer than necessary. Getting him away from his cousin, where he would have time to think and come up with a strategy of some kind, was priority.

About halfway there, he'd 'woken up'. He wasn't too pleased that she was driving, but hadn't argued with her about it. He was too grateful for her getting him away from Shisui. She was simply grateful that the car was an automatic, because her clutch control had never been great and she hadn't driven a car in over a year.

"Park here," Itachi ordered quietly, pointing to a spot that had free spaces on each side of it.

It wasn't the best parking she'd ever done, but in her defence, she'd taken her test almost two years ago, and hadn't driven in well over a year. Getting out of the car, Sakura grimaced. It was nowhere near as straight as when Itachi parked and it went over one of the other lines. They had to wait a few extra minutes as he corrected it, so that it wouldn't make it difficult for anybody else to park. But at least she hadn't gone too far forward and slammed into the wall.

When Itachi returned to her and pocketed the keys, she took him by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her forehead to his chest and shutting her eyes as he returned the embrace.

"I'm not going to demand that you do it here," she murmured and then pulled back, though didn't release him, frowning up at him. "But… Please don't bottle things up, Itachi. It doesn't have to be to me, but please open up to someone."

He nodded.

Swallowing nervously, green eyes glanced over to the entrance of the prison. Unlike most prisons, Konoha's was connected to the station. Obviously, there were separate cells for those who were only in overnight, so that they weren't lumped in with the criminals who'd already been sent down. The station had thick, heavy doors closing it off from the prison and only the reliable, higher ranked officers could open them. Or so she'd heard.

"It doesn't have to be today," Itachi reminded her, reaching up and cupping her cheek, turning Sakura's gaze back to him.

She shook her head. Despite all she'd been saying earlier about it not having any effect on her, now, she couldn't help but feel anxious. However, she stood by what she'd said about it needing to happen. If she truly wanted to move on with her life, then it had to be done. Perhaps it would help with how she felt about the babies?

"No, I want to," Sakura said after a few moments.

"And you're sure you want me there?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The room was as small as ever and like the first time, her body froze upon entering. She needed to take a deep breath, to count back from ten and remind herself several times that she was allowed to leave whenever she wanted to. There was no need to barricade herself inside the room and no one was going to play cruel pranks on her. Behind her, Itachi waited patiently, hand coming to her lower back to remind her he was there. She smiled slightly and looked over her shoulder at him, thankful for his presence. Like with her nightmares, he calmed her.

Her mother was already there, green eyes watching them closely. Sakura paid her no attention as they made their way into the room, sitting opposite the older woman. No officers she knew personally were working that morning, as they were all needed for the night shifts, so she didn't know the officer who shut the door and stood to the side.

"Sakura."

She looked up, unsurprised to find her mother's eyes going between hers and Itachi's. It was just as unsurprisingly that Sakura found she wasn't bothered in the slightest about him meeting her parents – or just her mother, at least. Usually (or from what she'd seen and read), it made everyone involved nervous. The parents, the child and the child's partner. She felt… nothing. Actually, Sakura was certain she'd been more nervous about introducing Itachi as her boyfriend to Kakashi and Naruto.

"This is Uchiha Itachi," Sakura told her anyway. "My boyfriend."

"…I see."

Her mother looked just as haggard as she had not long ago. However, her eyes were clear, telling Sakura that she was still sober. Dirty blonde hair was tied back into a neat, low ponytail and her face was clean. Of course, despite what the shows on television showed them, there was no makeup in prison, was there?

Then, she frowned minutely, seeming almost awkward. "I couldn't help but notice that you're… bigger than last time I saw you. Are you…?"

"She is," Itachi responded for her, noticing how she was unable to form the words.

Mebuki nodded and averted her eyes. "Congratulations."

Congratulations? Was she for real? The words were mumbled and her mother hadn't been able to keep eye contact, like doing so was an uncomfortable task she'd rather not do.

"Congratulations?" Sakura repeated softly, forcing Mebuki to look up when she then snarled, "Don't screw with me."

It still filled her with dread talking so disrespectfully. Had she still been stuck in that house with her parents, her father would have lost his mind and done who knows what. Only once had she ever talked back to her mother and her father somehow managed to hear her. That was the first time she'd been locked in her room against her will, not even allowed to go to the bathroom, let alone have anything to eat.

"Sakura, I-"

"Don't say stuff you don't mean," she snapped, cutting her off. In her chest, her heart was beating erratically in response to her fear, but Sakura was determined on ignoring it. She had to conquer her fears. "Be honest. You couldn't care less about my pregnancy."

Mebuki didn't respond.

She scoffed daringly.

The anger she'd grown used to seeing ignited in her eyes as they snapped back to hers, green clashing with green and for a second, Sakura faltered in her defiance and anger. Her stomach twisted sharply, leaving her breathless for a moment.

"I am still your mother," Mebuki said sharply. "Do not take that tone with me."

"You class yourself as a mother?" Itachi questioned and beneath the table, he took her hand. "I would say you're more of a washed-up addict, one who's possibly coming to the end of her sentence." Dark eyes narrowed fractionally and Sakura was stunned to see the hatred in them. "You're realising that you will have nothing and no one once you're out of prison, so you wish to reconnect with Sakura. Am I right?"

What? If it weren't for the strong hold Itachi had on her hand-

Nope. The other was trembling pretty badly. Clenching it into a tight fist, she tried to calm herself. Why the hell was this woman able to put the fear of Gods into her? She was handcuffed to her seat. She was _old_. And while Sakura knew she was pregnant, she wasn't against putting someone in their place with the use of her fists. But…

It was her mother. How could she fight against someone who'd given birth to her? There _were_ a few good times within those bad memories and as though she was thinking along the same line, her mother ignored Itachi's words and focused entirely on her.

"Do you remember when we baked together?" Mebuki asked wistfully. "The memory keeps playing in my head."

Reluctantly, the vision returned to her and Sakura shut her eyes, trying to block it out. It always made her heart ache remembering. "Yeah."

"That was a good time, wasn't it?"

Damn it… "Yeah."

The hand holding hers squeezed comfortingly, but Itachi remained silent. Did he know that she needed to do this? That she had to confront her past? Having him by her side helped incredibly, there was no denying that, but she needed to confront her mother alone.

"Make sure to have plenty of good times with your child, Sakura," Mebuki told her more seriously. "Don't look back and think you could have done more."

"Do you?" she asked hesitantly.

Something flitted over her features until her mother settled on frowning down at the table. "There are a lot of things I wish could be different. Now that I'm sober, I often find myself wondering 'what if'."

That… That wasn't fair. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek harshly, to the point where she could taste blood in her mouth.

How many sleepless nights had she spent wondering what if? How many times had she broken down and cried at the thought of having a real family with her parents? Wondering if they would be as happy as the families she saw in the park? If they would play with her and hold like real parents? How would it feel to have a real family?

* * *

 _"Remember that we all care about and love you, Sakura," he told her after a few moments of silence. "You know that I'll support you, even if I don't entirely agree with your decision."_

* * *

 _"You don't miss them, Sakura-chan," he voiced his realisations and wasn't surprised in the least when her stunningly green eyes snapped to his, widening a fraction. "You never have, have you?"_

 _Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip harshly._

 _"You just miss the chance you had, even if it was only the smallest chance, to have a normal family like everyone else."_

 _Again, she nodded. This time it was jerky and quick._

 _"Sakura-chan, we might not be normal, but we're a family, right?" he asked quietly with a frown. "You, me, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, Obito, Rin and now Itachi, too!" Between them, somebody growled, demanding to be acknowledged and the sound of it made Sakura laugh through a sob. "And Pakkun, as well."_

 _"…Yeah."_

 _"You don't have to have a mom or a dad to have a family. You guys have taught me that!" He gave her a small smile, one that showed his pain to her. "Believe me, I know. I've had that chance, I've_ _lived_ _with a normal family, but this feels just as normal to me as being with my parents did. We…" Shit, were tears filling his eyes again? Great. Sakura was going to think he was so weak now! "We love each other, don't we?"_

 _It was a real sob that answered him this time and Sakura was quick to wipe away her tears, trying to hold it all back. "Y-Yeah!"_

 _"That's all that matters in a family, Sakura-chan," he told her seriously, or as seriously as he could with a shaking voice. Damn it, his emotions were always getting the best of him. "There doesn't have to be one mom and one dad for a family to work. There could be two moms, or two dads, or no parents at all, like with us! All that matters is that we love each other and have each other's backs."_

 _When the bed shook with another sob, Naruto took a chance in moving forward and reaching out to her, wary that she might have taken his actions the wrong way. Fortunately for him and his head, she didn't. Sakura almost jumped into his embrace, holding Naruto just as tightly._

 _Between them, Pakkun barked, not liking that he was being squashed as well as having his sleep disturbed._

 _Naruto leaned back to get a good look at his best friend's features. "It's normal to miss what could have been, Sakura-chan, but don't let it take you away from_ _what is_ _."_

* * *

 _"I feel like I was hit by a train."_

 _"You look like you were." Naruto tried to laugh but a second later and his expression was crumbling, no matter how hard he tried to stay strong for her. "Don't do that again. Please."_

 _Her eyes saddened. "Naruto–"_

 _"I have to agree with him," murmured Kakashi. "Seeing you in that state, seeing you_ _now_ _, is not something I enjoy seeing."_

 _Silently, at the bottom of her hospital bed, Sasuke nodded in agreement._

 _Tears were threatening to fill her eyes. Her family…_

* * *

 _There was a pause before he nodded once, still not looking up and as Sakura pulled him in the direction of the kitchen, still holding his hands, she motioned with her head for Itachi to follow. They both looked as though they could do with a nice cup of tea._

 _As soon as they were in the privacy of the kitchen, however, the hands in her grip tensed just before she was roughly yanked backwards. There was a startled squeak, followed by a loud 'oomph' as she slammed right into Sasuke's chest and the breath didn't come back, because he was holding her too tightly._

He was holding her.

 _Sakura's eyes darted to Itachi's, widening a fraction, but he looked torn between being content and amused._

 _"Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse._

* * *

 _"_ _Surprise!"_

 _Itachi smirked as Sakura jumped backwards and straight into his chest, forcing him to catch her before she knocked the pair of them over. The look on her face when she glanced up at him was shocked, with her lips parted and eyes a fraction wider than usual._

 _Yes, they had planned her a surprise party for her birthday._

 _Just before leaving the bedroom with Sasuke earlier that day, he'd informed him about Naruto and Ino's plan to throw a party for Sakura. Apparently, she wasn't used to celebrating her birthday, so always treated the day like it was just a normal day. Of course, that was not acceptable to her friends, who immediately began to plan the party._

 _Since being told about it, Itachi had gone along with everyone else in pretending to forget about her birthday. It was a cliché move to make on their part, but it still worked nonetheless, especially since Sakura herself had forgotten about it._

 _The hallway was decorated with banners, balloons and streamers, with Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Ino standing within it. And as they made their way into the living room, Sakura and Itachi followed, the former's breath being taken away by the sight of her other friends all standing there, smiling warmly and wishing her a happy birthday all at once. Among that group was Obito, Rin, Shisui, Hinata, Neji, as well as a few others Itachi didn't know._

 _"Thank you." Sakura grinned, blinking back her tears_

* * *

 _Having Ino around relaxed her greatly, it seemed._

 _Quietly shutting the door, Itachi turned and made his way out of the apartment, nodding once to Naruto in thanks for allowing him entry. Instead of letting him leave, the blond waved and gestured for him to take a seat in the living room._ _Would this be another violent warning?_ _Inwardly sighing, Itachi sat down opposite him, secretly grateful that he switched that absurd war game off._

 _"Is she sleeping?"_

 _"They both are."_

 _It was quite adorable, in a way. Ino had been leaning against the headboard of the bed, using a mere pillow to try and make herself more comfortable, whereas Sakura was resting her head on the blonde's stomach, holding onto her tightly. They looked more like sisters than friends, if you didn't take their appearances into account._

* * *

 _"Ino…"_

 _"Stay still, please, Sakura."_

 _There was a no nonsense tone to Ino's voice now and it forced her to follow her orders, even though she wanted nothing more than to stand up. There was no control. It had been stripped away from her yet again, leaving her helpless and defenceless. She needed control. She felt like a lost, defenceless child all over again and it made tears of frustration fill her eyes, but Sakura simply shut them, hiding the tears from her best friend._

 _"Why have you done this to yourself?" Ino whispered suddenly, one of her hands leaving Sakura's body and coming up to her hair, gently brushing it away from her features. "You don't need to change anything, Sakura. You're already beautiful."_

 _Stupid… What made her think it was because of her appearance? It had nothing to do with that. Did it? Sure, it upset her every now and then to see how awful her skin was becoming, but that was only a small side effect of gaining control of her own body and emotions._

 _A drop of water splashed on her face and Sakura's eyes snapped open, immediately darting to Ino's and they only widened further at the pain on her features, at the tears in her eyes. Her teeth were gritted and her upper lip curled as Ino fought hard for composure, but it seemed to keep slipping away from her every time she grasped it._

 _"You're such an idiot…" Ino muttered and like Sakura had moments ago, she squeezed her eyes shut. "You're such a beautiful idiot!"_

* * *

 _Sasuke scoffed and leapt over it, hand a single millimetre from hers as he grabbed the back to support himself._

 _"Shit."_

 _She could only stare in disbelief. Her life was over. It was nice while it lasted, but now she was well and truly fucked, because there was no way Sasuke would let the fact she hit him in the face with a big ass catalogue, go._

 _He smirked at her._

 _Like hell she would go down without a fight, though!_

 _She took his moment of glory to try and make a run for it again. Again, he gave chase, but just as they were about to run straight by the kitchen, an arm reached out, stopping Sasuke abruptly as he was placed into a secure headlock._

 _Sakura looked up in time to see the smug smirk on Itachi's lips, in awe at the fact he could hold him effortlessly._

 _"Itachi, you…!"_

 _"Are you picking on my pregnant girlfriend?" he asked tauntingly, allowing Sasuke to move them back as he fought against the headlock._

 _By now, the younger Uchiha was red in the face out of both frustration and the headlock and it had her laughing loudly, clutching her sides and trying desperately to catch her breath between laughs. Gods, it had to be because of the pregnancy, but she was nearly wetting herself from laughter._

* * *

 _Slowly, hesitantly, Sakura shifted forward once she found the strength to move and reached out. Her trembling hand hovered above his ruined skin, trying to decide whether or not she should touch him. Would it hurt him? His skin was badly damaged to say the least and some parts looked as though they were still healing, though Sakura knew they weren't. They simply hadn't healed properly due to how extensive the injuries were and lack of medical attention._

 _"It doesn't hurt," Itachi murmured and she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her reaction._

 _When her hand came into contact with his chest, a single tear slipped down her cheek. It just couldn't be helped. With his shirt on, there was no way of telling that the scars were even there. He looked like every other regular guy. Now… Now she was scared of touching him. What if she hurt him? It made his involvement in ANBU so much more…_ _real_ _._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing Itachi against her and into her sudden, bordering on desperate, embrace. It also gave her the chance to glance down his back and she was devastated to see that the scars didn't stop on his chest. They went onto his back and on his upper arms._

 _"Are they all over your body?" whispered Sakura._

 _"It is worst on my torso."_

 _But they_ _were_ _on other parts of his body. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _There was no answer._

 _She pulled back to look at him with teary eyes and her heart broke at the expression on his face. It was like Itachi was fighting fiercely to hide his emotions, but she could still see the torn look that was trying to show itself. What was he so torn about?_

 _"Did you really think…?" Like only minutes ago, her bottom lip was beginning to tremble. "Do you really think I'm so shallow that your scars would put me off?"_

 _"No." His dark eyes had widened a fraction. Only seconds later and he was calmer and looking more composed. Gods, she wished she could read his mind. "It is not something that is so easily discussed, Sakura."_

 _That was understandable. It just… It broke her heart. It made her ache with pain and sadness. It made her disliking for Fugaku explode to new heights, despite all he'd done for her. How could he show such kindness to a child he barely even knew, but none at all for his own son?_

 _Seeing that he was closing up, that he was taking her reaction the wrong way, Sakura released a shaky breath. "You said I wouldn't like what I would see." Silence. She watched his eyes and then reached out for him again, her hands slowly slipping down his bare, scarred chest until she pressed one over his heart. "They're not pretty but it doesn't change who you are in here._

 _"You're so selfless, Itachi," whispered Sakura. "You suffered through… through who knows what for your team, to protect them and whatever your mission was. You did it for Konoha. That's… That's what ANBU is all about, right? Protecting Konoha?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"It makes you even more beautiful, in my eyes."_

 _His forehead pressed to hers and Sakura was left absolutely breathless when Itachi whispered the three words she'd always believed she'd say first,_ _"I love you."_

 _It made her feel so much lighter, so much freer. He loved her. For some reason, Uchiha Itachi loved her and it felt so good._

 _She was loved._

* * *

Taking the others by surprise, Sakura smiled. Faintly at first, but it grew quickly. What confused them most were the tears streaming down her cheeks, contradicting her happiness greatly.

"Sakura?" Itachi questioned with a frown.

"It doesn't matter," she suddenly told them and stood up.

He followed instantly, but instead of allowing her to leave, he caught her arm, frown deepening. "I thought you wanted closure?"

Green eyes glanced down to the confused woman chained to her chair and in that moment, Sakura felt all hatred and bitterness evaporate into the air around them. It was either waste her life wondering about the what ifs, feeling bitter about how she'd been brought into the world, or she could move on with her life and focus on her real family.

After all, what was the point in fantasising about something she already had?

"This will be the last time you see me," Sakura told Mebuki and smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that had Itachi's eyes filling with pride as he released her arm and took her hand. "I really hope you find happiness one day, because thanks to you and Kizashi, I know I have." Turning her gaze onto her boyfriend, her smile widened. "I have a real family now."

Slowly, she reached up, hesitantly placing her hand over her stomach.

And she wouldn't change any of them for what ifs.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura-chan!"

She was still feeling high from her emotions, from the relief of _finally_ closing that door, so didn't fight against Naruto as he pushed their cheeks together, hugging her tightly.

"Are you crying?"

Green eyes quickly looked to Kakashi, who was watching Ino in amusement as she ducked her head, slyly wiping her eyes in the cover of her thick hair.

"No…"

"Liar," the three of them said in unison.

Smiling, Sakura pulled away from Naruto and held her arms open, hugging Ino tightly when the blonde didn't hesitate for a second to hold her. Very faintly, she trembled in Sakura's arms and it made her smile wider.

"I'm just… glad," she whispered for only her to hear. The grip on the back of her dress tightened and she felt Ino press her forehead to her shoulder. "It's been so hard watching you hold onto them, Sakura."

Tears soaked through the shoulder of her dress and it made her smile dim, made her eyes soften. She could see Kakashi and Naruto out of the corner of her eye, the pair of them watching with equally soft gazes. Somewhere behind her sat Itachi, who was quieter than usual, but she didn't worry too much about it. He was still thinking about what Shisui had told him.

"I can't wait to tell Sasuke," Naruto said with a grin and like he couldn't wait any longer, he ran to his room and grabbed his laptop, back within a handful of seconds.

It didn't surprise her in the least that it was already switched on, or that he was already logged on. When she and Itachi first arrived, he'd been sat in his room. More than likely already talking to Sasuke. That fact was proven when the video request was immediately accepted.

There was a long pause in greeting, until Sasuke finally demanded, " _What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ On the screen, they saw him squinting. " _Why are Sakura and Ino hugging like that?"_

Sheepishly, they separated, but not before Sakura reached up and wiped away the blonde's tears, earning herself a shaky smile of thanks.

"Sakura-chan finally told her mom to fuck off!"

She frowned at him. "I didn't say that." Hesitantly, she looked to the screen before approaching the laptop, kneeling so that she was eye to eye with the camera. "I went to see her at the prison-" Sakura cut herself off at Sasuke's scowl, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't interrupt me, Sasuke-kun." At his sigh of annoyance, she continued, saying, "She started talking about the good times we had, and that she often thought _what if_ , too and…"

Shaking her head, her eyes dropped to the keyboard. It was filthy and greasy, with bits of crumbs between the keys. How many times had she told Naruto to not eat while on it? Or to at least clean it if he did? It made her shudder thinking of all the germs.

"I… thought _what if_ , too. Like, what if we'd been a real family?" Sasuke was about to protest, but she cut him off with a serious glare. Gods, that boy was so stubborn. Even Naruto had stayed silent while she told the story. "But then, I remembered all the good times I had with you guys. You've all been there for me, helping me through so much. Even when I'm a total mess, you're all there for me."

An arm fell over her shoulder and Sakura smiled when Naruto brought her close again, the sides of their heads bumping together. He smelled like he hadn't washed in a while, but she didn't complain. The moment was too nice to ruin.

"She realised she didn't have to wonder what if, Sasuke," Naruto said like a proud big brother. "We're her real family, even if we're not blood related."

Sasuke was squinting again at his screen. " _Is… Ino crying?_ "

Sakura turned in time to see her best friend start a whole new round of tears.

"We won't hold it against her," she teased.

" _Sakura."_

Facing the screen quickly, she raised her eyebrows in question, biting her lip worriedly when Sasuke simply stared at her for what felt like the longest time. His eyebrows were knitted together, gaze narrowed slightly until finally, he offered her a wide smile, the sight of it making everyone in the room freeze in surprise momentarily.

" _I'm proud of you."_

They pretended not to hear the sob behind them, or Kakashi handing Ino the box of tissues from the bookshelf.

She returned his smile. "I feel… free. Like I'm not tied to my past anymore. Is that weird?"

Sasuke shook his head, still smiling at her. It had dimmed by now, but it was still there in his eyes and the faint upturn of the corners of his lips. " _No, it's not weird._ " Finally, the smile left, turning into a frown. " _What's weird is Itachi. He looks like a zombie."_

At the mentioning of his name and everyone turning to look at him, Itachi finally left his thoughts and Sakura smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend. He'd kept it together for the visit with her mother, even if he had snapped at her a little bit, and then for the drive home (she guessed he didn't want her driving again without being insured). But since arriving at Kakashi's, he'd kept to himself, getting lost in his thoughts. Knowing that he was stressed and worried, Sakura hadn't thought twice about it. He needed his space.

The living room was only small, unlike theirs (it was because Kakashi's place had an extra bedroom), so she was able to lean back and place her hand on Itachi's knee, continuing to smile reassuringly. He patted the hand.

"Kakashi-san, I would like to speak with you," he said suddenly and then stood.

Kakashi nodded and left without a word, followed closely by Itachi. It had her worrying all over again. She already knew what the conversation would be about, especially considering Kakashi was one of best officers Fugaku had. His experience in ANBU put him even higher than Shisui, for he was skilled in leading, training, interrogating and strategizing. In the rare moments Itachi told her about his past and ANBU, she learned that Kakashi had been the one who trained him and that he'd been his captain, too. Kakashi had told her himself that he was the one who trained the dogs, too. From what she could piece together, it seemed Kakashi had had multiple roles in ANBU.

"What's that about?" Naruto though aloud. He leaned back on his hands, trying to listen in, until her hand found its way upside his head, forcing him to sit forward and grab at his head. "Sakura-chan!"

"It's private," she warned him.

Even Ino could tell that. Sitting by their side and continuing to dab at her eyes, she exchanged worried glances with Sakura and seeing her friend's concern, Ino smiled and looped their arms.

" _Are you sure you're okay about this, Sakura?"_ Sasuke asked, obviously trying to take their attention from Itachi and Kakashi. " _About not talking things out with her?"_

Honestly… She shrugged. "I think I needed to see her face one last time, you know?" The two by her sides shuffled a little closer, each offering their support. "I went for closure and I… I got it."

Even if it _had_ seemed anticlimactic.

"So, you didn't talk at all?" Naruto asked in confusion and he frowned.

"We did a little," she said with a grimace.

"And?" Ino pushed hesitantly.

"Itachi…" She frowned. "He said something that…" Sakura shook her head. "It made me realise that I would never be able to trust a word that comes out of her mouth. There's always going to be a part of me wondering… _what if_." Her frown deepened. "I can't live like that. It's the easier option, but I chose to walk away."

The hold the pair had on her strengthened, becoming more comforting.

" _What did Itachi say?"_ Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed at that. "She was reprimanding me for talking to her so disrespectfully, saying that she's still my mo-"

"She has some nerve," Ino spat, the hate in her eyes more powerful than the hate in her voice. "That bit-"

"Ino," she murmured with a sigh. "Please."

Reluctantly, the blonde silenced herself. They could all tell she had plenty to say, however.

" _Itachi got pissed, right?"_

She nodded. "He basically said she's nothing more than a washed-up addict and she's probably only after visitation because she's nearing the end of her sentence." Biting her lip, she looked between them all. "Is that… true? I haven't been keeping track. I know Kizashi got sent down for attempted murder and got a long sentence, but…"

There was a thoughtful frown on Sasuke's face and she could tell by their silence that the other two were expecting him to answer. Was it strange that she didn't know? During the trial, she'd done her part in giving evidence and then stayed out of it. Instead, Sakura had asked Kakashi to tell her if they got good or bad sentences. Good was if they were sent down for a decent length of time. A bad sentence was if they got off lightly.

At the end of it all, he'd returned to her. Both good sentences, although Kizashi's was even better. But… was three years a good sentence? It was long enough for her get sober, to realise she was stronger and better off without Kizashi. It gave her time to think back on all she'd done and… better herself. Learn from her mistakes.

" _No,"_ Sasuke mumbled thoughtfully and his frown was still in place. " _She should have another four or five years to go, unless she's being released early for good behaviour."_ His frown smoothed out. " _Want me to ask?"_

There had to have been a reason for Itachi to say that, though. He'd read her files over a year ago, and she knew he'd started speaking to Obito quite often as of late. Maybe Obito had mentioned it? Or maybe the letter for visitation had held a deeper meaning she'd been unable to see?

"I was watching a show not too long ago," Ino mumbled. "This guy's dad was sent to prison for fraud and carrying drugs and it helped his case if he showed good behaviour, kept his head down and proved he'd changed his ways. Maybe that's what her plan is?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he finally caught on. He'd always been a few seconds behind the rest of them. "She's using regular visits to prove she's changed!"

That…

Instead of growing angry, Sakura released a deep breath and smiled. Unlike Naruto, Itachi was always several steps ahead of them. He must have pieced it all together the moment he read that letter, but had allowed her to go through with her need for closure, knowing it was something she had to do.

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted when they began muttering angrily to one another. "Mo-" Sakura cut herself off. "Mebuki is in my past. Kizashi is in my past." She smiled again. "They're going to stay there, even if I see them out on the street one day. They'll just be another stranger."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Look, all that matters now is our future," she said more seriously. "I-"

"Naruto."

They all frowned and looked over to the archway that connected to the hallway, each frowning. It was just out of Sasuke's sight and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him tilt his head slightly, like it would help.

"We need to talk," Kakashi stated, looking somewhat troubled. "Privately."

"Privately?" he repeated. His frown deepened.

He sighed and glanced at the rest of them, tipping his head behind him and to the door. "Now."

Oh, that was his no-nonsense voice. Either Naruto had done something stupid again, or Kakashi had really bad news. Turning to the laptop, Sakura awkwardly waved goodbye before ending the call. She closed the laptop and then left, grabbing Itachi's hand on the way out.

* * *

 _What…?_

Stretching her arms way above her head and listening to the satisfying cracks and pops of her joints, Sakura turned to lay on her other side, briefly glancing at the clock on the table at her boyfriend's side of the bed. It was way past three in the morning. It took her a few minutes too long to realise something was wrong. Jeez, she'd be screwed if she was in ANBU.

If she so much as sneezed while in bed, Itachi woke up and asked her if anything was wrong. That being said, she'd just had an awfully long stretch, cracked her elbows, shoulders and wherever else, before changing position. And not once had he stirred.

It shouldn't have worried her, because it could be his way of finally relaxing enough to fall into a deeper sleep, but something had woken her in the first place. Sakura strained her ears trying to listen and then wiggled her toes. The dogs weren't at the bottom of the bed. However, as it had been getting warmer as of late, they'd taken to sleeping on the floor on their new beds. Perhaps one of them had been on the bed and then jumped down? No, that was even stranger. Why would it wake her and not Itachi?

With a concerned frown, Sakura hesitantly peeled back the covers, which were tangled between herself and Itachi. Like she'd said: it was getting warmer. She wasn't the only one instinctively kicking the covers from their body.

The frown made way for wide eyed panic at the sight of her boyfriend. How she'd failed to notice his laboured breathing, Sakura would never know. But to not feel the shake of the bed? It was probably what had woken her in the first place.

Itachi was visibly trembling, expression contorted into a painful grimace and sweat made his skin glisten in the moonlight that shone stubbornly through the window. Was it a nightmare? Did she try to wake him from it? Was that a wise decision, given his past? She knew that, when Kakashi tried to wake her, she was often frightened and still stuck in the nightmare, so lashed out to try and protect herself. If Itachi did that with her, there wasn't a chance she could block a desperate attack. Kakashi was able to block hers from years of experience. That and she was probably laughably weak in comparison to enemies he'd faced.

There was a short-lived shout of pain that was only just held back by the gritting of his teeth.

The second she heard it, Sakura decided to take the risk. She couldn't leave him to suffer like that.

"I-Itachi?" she called weakly.

Nothing.

Whatever he was dreaming about was intense, she realised. Itachi was panting heavily by now, his hair sticking to his skin and at the bottom of the bed, she heard the dogs standing to attention, whining at their master's distress.

"Itachi," Sakura tried again.

Ken followed up on her attempt by barking once.

Still, there was nothing.

It was starting to freak her out. What the hell could he be dreaming about? Sitting up properly, she took a deep, shaky breath before hesitantly sliding on top of him, keeping Itachi's arms pinned to his sides by her legs. Akako growled in warning, soon coming to stand at Itachi's side of the bed when she went ignored.

Even though she disapproved, which undoubtedly meant she shouldn't even think about attempting it, Sakura went through with her plan. She had to. She could feel the tension in her boyfriend's muscles, could feel him flinching and the erratic beating of his heart as she pressed her hands flat against his scarred chest, using whatever strength at her disposal to keep him pinned. There was no telling how he would react and so Sakura knew she had to be prepared.

Her eyes went wide as she caught sight of a dark liquid coming from his mouth and upon closer inspection, she found that it was blood. He was biting either his tongue or the inside of his cheek to remain silent.

"Itachi," she yelled, giving a firm, single shake.

Behind her, Ken barked again and hopped onto the bed, shaking it and Akako placed her paws on the side of the bed, growling warningly as she placed her head between Sakura and Itachi.

Thankfully, the combined effort woke him up.

For a moment, however, he couldn't move. It was like Itachi was frozen as he stared up at the ceiling with wide, haunted eyes, his expression paler than she'd ever seen it before, even in the dim lighting. Her bare legs felt uncomfortably slick against his abdomen from the sweat.

"Itachi," Sakura repeated warily.

And then tears filled his eyes, taking her completely by surprise when they fell easily down the sides of his face and into his hair.

"He's going to… to kill them."

His breathing grew more erratic than before at his words, but there was no calming him. The tears just wouldn't stop, just like his ragged breathing. She genuinely feared that he was going to make himself sick, or that he would knock himself out from going so dizzy and panicked.

Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a sitting position and bringing his head to her chest, barely giving Akako the chance to move. She awkwardly curled herself around him, trying to bring his entire six-foot body into the embrace of her five foot five inches, but there wasn't enough of her to do so and just that _tiny_ thing made her feel useless and her hold on her composure snapped. She couldn't even hug him like he did her when she had nightmares. She couldn't make him feel safe. Just that alone made her cry with him.

"I…" He sucked in a deep breath and Sakura could feel her nightshirt growing wet. "H-He did this to me."

"Did what?" she tried to ask soothingly even with the obvious shake in her voice, giving up on trying to wrap herself around him as Sakura instead focused on running her hand through his damp hair. "Who did what to you?"

" _This_ ," the word was stressed and she felt his shaking hand grab hers, roughly bringing it to his scarred chest. "Hidan did this to me."

* * *

 **A/N - I got halfway through replying to reviews at the end of this chapter when I realised I was replying to reviews from the first instalment, _Who Said Anything About Love?_ Oops. I've decided to start replying to reviews at the end of the chapters because it's so much easier keeping track of who've I replied to. More often than not, my FF account messes up on me.**

 **Shypurple: I actually miss writing Sakura's kick ass personality, but there's a reason why she's being so lenient at the minute. Trust me, though. Soon enough, it's going to come back with a bang!**

 **SomebodyLost: I know what you mean. I wanted to try and bring some 'real world' problems into the story, but I think it kind of flopped haha. The clown craze was something that genuinely terrified me, as I was always travelling to work in the dark - walking, might I add. Also, believe it or not, these aren't the only two stories I'm writing... But that's all I'm going to say. I don't want to ruin the surprises!**

 **SanctuaryFive: Yeah, pregnancies are definitely not as easy as people make out, are they?**

 **Tomlinzoides: Hmmm, maybe, maybe not. I haven't completely decided yet. Don't rule the possibility out, though!**

 **KurohimeHaruko: Don't even get me started, I could rant for hours about the insensitive jerks (and I'm being polite there). I know exactly what you mean about them being the reason to get up in the morning, even if it's only to stop them bugging you about being fed! Our oldest cat had this nasty habit of throwing up in different places until you woke up and fed her. Once, she threw up next to my mum's head on the pillow. She's such a bitch hahah! But I couldn't imagine life without any of them and was heartbroken when our terrorising fluffball cat died. Even though she was so bad tempered and wouldn't let people up or down the stairs, she was family, you know? And thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me!**

 **KHB123: Itachi is more perceptive than Sakura realises! She can't hide anything from him, no matter how hard she tried. He just gives her the time she needs to try and sort her shit out. The storm is probably over by now, but if not, stay wrapped up and safe!**

 **Blissangel91494: I'm so sorry to hear that. People don't realise how devastating it can be! I was researching it and it honestly broke my heart. There are so many other side effects from bulimia, and they all start at different times for different people. As those who've read my previous stories know: I do so much research before writing about illnesses or diseases and it's always with the purpose to share awareness. I hope it all goes well for you!**

 **Guest: Only time will tell! And omg, it makes me so happy that you picked up on things like that. I didn't think it was obvious at all! Also, you're totally right: they _don't_ just disappear. It's different for everyone, but it's still a battle at the end of the day. I hope you liked this chapter. Originally, Shisui wasn't going to be in it and I was going to have Kakashi tell Itachi, but hey ho.**

 **I'm in here: As always, I don't even fully read your reviews before accepting them in the moderating thing, instead reading them with the account reviews. I know by now that you're a really kind person and as soon as I see "I'm in here", I'm like, YAY! Anyways, onto your review! I'll definitely see what I can do about Hidan having more screen time (or whatever you call it for stories), but for now, I'm sticking with the suspense of not knowing what he's going to do and when. He's definitely there, though. I promise! And I love writing Kakashi and Sakura's bonding time. For another story, I was in the middle of writing a _really_ intense lemon when Sakura's theme came on and then all ability to write the scene left me. Instead, I wrote the ending to the last chapter. It's just such an innocent theme and sounds so childish and carefree and whatever.**

 **Thank you to IheartSasuSakuIta, riceball222, nichiral3 and Guest for your kind reviews! It always cheers me up reading them.**

 **Fun fact: nearly every chapter title belongs to a song that inspires the chapter. This chapter was inspired by two different songs. 'Human' by Rag'n'Bone and Christina Perri's 'Human'. They're both amazing songs and I urge you go listen to them.**


	20. The Best Part Of Me, I Gave You

**Chapter 20 - The Best Part Of Me, I Gave You**

"What?"

The hold on her hand strengthened, like Itachi was trying to find something to cling to. Whatever he'd been dreaming about had visibly shaken him, so badly that he couldn't keep a firm grasp of his composure like he usually did.

Pulling her hand free, she grabbed the sides of his head, forcing him to meet her eyes. His eyes were hazy, lost in a world of pain and suffering and torment that she couldn't even begin to understand. Was this the sight that Kakashi used to see when she had her nightmares and panic attacks?

"Copy my breathing," Sakura repeated the advice and help she'd received. "Focus on nothing but my breathing."

"It's not…" Itachi shook his head as much as he could in her grip. "It's not a panic attack. It's…"

Thank the Gods for that. Panic attacks were awful and she wouldn't wish them on her worst enemy. "Then explain to me…" She frowned. "I thought you said you were captured and interrogated?" she whispered. "That, for the lives of your teammates, you allowed yourself be captured?"

He was still breathing heavily, but fortunately, he was calming down enough to speak with her properly. The fright and panic in his eyes was still obvious, though. It didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

"That's the truth," replied Itachi and then he swallowed. "Our mission was to track Hidan. We were not supposed to approach or confront him, but somehow, he found out about us." The shake was back in his hands as they clutched at her forearms, dark eyes shutting. "The things Hidan is capable of… I hope you will never have to see. One member of my squad was a rookie – he was still new to ANBU and was a cheerful person who had a positive outlook on life. He took one look at Hidan and lost all composure. He… was ready to end his own life, right in front of us all, just to make sure Hidan didn't capture him."

Fear gripped at her heart. "Was?"

"ANBU changes a person, Sakura," he told her quietly. "He is still alive, if that is what you are asking. However, the person he once was, everything he used to be, is gone."

Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she stubbornly fought against them. Breaking down was not an option when Itachi was opening up to her about his past. If he thought it was going to set her back, or even merely upset her, then he would stop and continue to bottle everything up.

Her forehead bumped lightly to his and her arms slowly draped over his shoulders, holding him close. "And you decided to be the decoy."

She felt him nod once. "I wasn't as skilled back then as I am now," Itachi murmured. "Then again, neither was he."

"How…?"

"I allowed myself to be captured." Sakura pulled back to look at his features, but in the dark, it was difficult to see much. Switching on the lamp would probably break the moment, too. "I was arrogant and foolishly believed that I would be able to find a way out. On top of that, I felt… vengeful. Hidan has caused so much suffering and I believed I was the only one capable of killing him. It had to be me."

It wasn't hard remembering the story he'd told her when he came clean about ANBU, after he'd supposedly killed Hidan. The story was gruesome. It had made her stomach twist horribly – hell, it brought on a panic attack. There wasn't a chance she could've forgotten about it.

When living at Kakashi's place, Itachi was _never_ shirtless. In their own home, he was comfortable to walk around the entire place without a shirt on and it made her so happy to see how far he'd come. But there was still a way to go yet. He still couldn't look at his scars in the mirror. Couldn't stand any attention being paid to them. To find out Hidan had…

"But Hidan has always been intelligent, despite looking otherwise."

He certainly didn't look it, but to go toe to toe with Itachi and manage to outsmart him on occasions? That made Hidan a dangerous guy, in her eyes. There was a difference between looking stupid and being stupid. It was the same with Naruto, actually. He acted like a total idiot at times, so much that it made her angry, but he was smart.

"He knew not to underestimate me," Itachi continued and his forehead dropped to her shoulder, hair covering his features. "I was chasing him for months before I was captured and during that time, we clashed on several occasions. Each time he would taunt me, talking about how he would torture me, if given the chance. I never thought it would happen." She could feel his harsh frown against the bare skin of her shoulder. "I learned that Hidan starts with the torso when torturing his victims, simply because it's the biggest area and the messiest to work with. He…"

Was Itachi about to tell her how those scars were created? The methods used? Sakura honestly didn't think she had the stomach to hear the stories, even though she hated that part of herself for feeling that way.

Itachi breathed out a deep, shuddering sigh. "I know you asked that I speak to someone about it, but…" He swallowed hard. "I can't. I can't go back to that place, Sakura. Please, forgive me."

Feeling her shoulder growing wet, she quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and shuffled closer to him, almost sitting on his lap. "Don't be sorry, Itachi. If you can't talk about it, then you can't talk about it. But, will you answer one question for me?" Warily, he nodded. "You said Danzo nearly had you sectioned because he didn't think you were capable of keeping quiet about ANBU or your mission. Was it because of…?"

Again, he nodded, unknowingly breaking her heart as he did.

"How about a cup of tea?" she asked with a shaky smile.

Despite his mood and panic, Itachi smirked faintly. Whenever she was stressed or upset or generally having a bad day, he offered to make her a cup of tea, like there was nothing a decent cup of tea couldn't fix.

"Come on." Sakura stood up, taking his hands and tugging gently. "I'll even throw in a shoulder massage."

* * *

Two mornings later, on their way to university, they both paused by the letterboxes (usually, if she forgot, Kakashi slipped them under the door for her), surprised at the sight before them.

Standing there, clad in nothing but a silk, extremely short black kimono styled dressing gown with a huge dragon on the back of it, was Mitarashi Anko. Her wild purple hair was messier than ever, brown eyes lidded with what could have been exhaustion, but probably wasn't and in her mouth was a stick of dango as she read through a letter, the stick rolling around with the help of her tongue.

Anger made her stomach turn and she tugged on Itachi's hand, deciding to leave the letters, pulling him after her and as they left, she muttered loud enough for Anko to hear, "Classy."

She ignored her completely. Instead, she pulled the stick of dango from her mouth and yelled out cheerfully, "I'll see you later, Itachi-kun."

See…

As soon as they were outside the building and in the car park, therefore out of Anko's view, Sakura spun on her heel and released his hand. Green eyes narrowed dangerously, _daring_ him to lie to her as she questioned, "What does she mean?"

He smiled, trying to placate her. "It is a meeting with all the operatives in the building. Kakashi-san and Sai-kun will be there, also."

Okay, so maybe she'd overreacted a little bit. But how was she supposed to feel when a woman who had a past with her boyfriend was dressed like a slut and saying she was going to see him later? Surely it was normal to feel insecure? To feel defensive or territorial or whatever the hell she was feeling?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing, Itachi pressed a button on his car keys, unlocking said car. Knowing that it was his way of saying the conversation was private, Sakura pushed aside her pride and walked over to the car, sliding in. Her eyes never left him for a second.

"Seat belt," he said without looking at her, too busy buckling himself in and checking his mirrors.

Rolling her eyes, she followed his order, but went straight back to staring at him demandingly. For a few moments, Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he started the car and focused on the road, waiting until they reached their first red light before answering her.

"ANBU is highly classified, Sakura. While you know of my involvement, you are not supposed to know about when we meet or where. If the information falls into the wrong hands, it could put all operatives at the meeting in danger." Narrowing his eyes fractionally, he stole a quick glance at her before looking back to the road, smoothly setting off once the lights turned green. "Anko was trying to get a rise out of you. I assure you, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't," Sakura replied simply. Hidden beneath her bag, which she'd chosen to keep on her lap instead of the back seat, her fists clenched. Soon, scarily soon, the day where she lost her temper with that tramp would come. Secretly, she couldn't wait. "And we're going to show her that she can't one up me, either."

His eyes narrowed further. "Sakura…"

"Don't try changing my mind or keeping me out of this," she said and then smirked. "I'm going with you tonight, and I'm putting her straight." Itachi was hers, just as she was his. Her smirk vanished and she scowled out of the window, biting the inside of her cheek. "I would never put you through what she's doing to me, Itachi."

"And what is it Anko is doing?" he asked.

Could he seriously not tell? "She's trying to show me that she has a hold over you," Sakura just barely stopped herself from snapping at him. "By doing these things, she's telling you she's still open for whatever the hell was going on between you."

Apparently, her boyfriend really was oblivious to her ways, because he glanced down at her again. This time, in shock. "Sakura, I promise nothing will ever happen. I have told you-"

She went back to glaring out of the window. "Yeah, but _she_ needs to know that, too."

He nodded, much to her gratefulness. "The meeting is at midnight."

Good. She could attend, then. She had work after university, but it wasn't a long shift since she couldn't start until three. They could take a breather when Itachi picked her up and perhaps even a nap. Lately, she was exhausted all the time, though she supposed that was what happened when pregnant with twins, or pregnant in general.

"I'm looking forward to it," she murmured under her breath, ignoring the confused narrowing of Itachi's eyes when he tried to hear what was being said.

* * *

"You want to team up with us?"

Smiling, Sakura nodded, placing her textbooks down onto the desk. It was easy ignoring the glare of betrayal trying to blast holes through her skull, even though it seemed to make the redhead opposite her uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"I think it's better to get used to working with new people," she told them while sitting down. "We'll have to do it when working in different hospitals, right?"

The blonde nodded thoughtfully before smiling. It was a feral kind of smile, her white teeth contrasting with her tanned skin. If she remembered correctly, then she was from the desert. "Temari."

"Sakura." She looked to the other girl, still smiling. "No need to introduce ourselves since we went to school together."

Slowly, almost warily, Karin nodded. She still looked unsure of the situation, but Sakura didn't think twice about it. Despite going to the same high school and having the same classes, she and Karin never interacted much due to Ino's petty rivalry with her. The only times she ever spoke with her was when Sakura was pulling the two apart, or snapping at her to stop pushing Naruto around to get closer to Sasuke. It was only natural for her to be suspicious. They'd never really been on friendly terms, now that she thought about it.

"Whatever's gone on between you and Ino doesn't involve me," Sakura told her suddenly, rolling her eyes when she felt the killing intent from behind her increase. Ino's anger didn't scare her. It was difficult fearing a girl who screamed like the world was ending when she caught sight of a spider. "If you guys are still at each other's throats over Sasuke-kun, then that's your business."

Opposite her, teal eyes narrowed fractionally like Temari was in deep thought. "Sasuke? Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

It stunned her that even someone who lived all the way in Suna-

Wait.

"You know Sasuke-kun?" she asked in surprise.

The blonde smirked. "Oh, yeah. I know him _really_ well."

Why did that… make her somewhat uncomfortable? Like Temari knew him way more intimately than…? Sakura suppressed a shudder and ignored the look of pure disbelief on Karin's face. Thinking of Sasuke that way was like thinking of Naruto that way. They were her brothers. It was just… _wrong._ Now she knew how Sasuke had felt when he found a condom wrapper in her old room.

"You and Sasuke?"

It surprised Sakura further that Karin no longer held a nasty tone to her voice when it came to Sasuke. Previously, she'd been demanding and angry and possessive. Now, she sounded curious and appeared to be in a state of shock. Huh. Maybe people really could change.

Temari suddenly shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "Definitely not. He's a friend of my brother's." She rolled her eyes. "I just meant he's a hard guy to get to know."

Oh. Sakura laughed disbelievingly and shook her head. "That doesn't shock me," she told her honestly. "Sasuke-kun is a really private person."

"You can say that again," Karin said with a roll of her eyes. She sat up, brushing her thick red hair off her shoulder. "I spent the better half of my high school years chasing after him and in the end, all I learned was that he's either asexual or gay."

"Oh?" Temari pushed, sounding incredibly amused. There was a slight accent to Temari's voice, Sakura noticed belatedly. It was strange, as she'd never noticed it before. Then again, she'd never met anyone from Suna before. "What makes you think that?"

She smirked, sending Karin a knowing look. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said they were at each other's throats." In response to her words, she received smirks from both women. "They did everything possible to one up each other, all to get his attention."

"Yeah, well those days are long gone," Karin informed them both. In a move that reminded her of Ino, she leaned forward with her elbows on the table, raising a thin, red eyebrow. "I'm seeing someone now."

Wait, what? "Who?" Sakura all but demanded and she could tell her expression conveyed her shock. "And when did you decide to give up on Sasuke-kun?"

The first response was a careless shrug, like the feelings she'd been so adamant about meant nothing to her anymore. It kind of freaked Sakura out, if she was being totally honest. Like Naruto with Hinata, Karin had claimed to be in love with Sasuke (in her own individual, violent way). How was it possible to fall out of love so fast? They'd only finished high school ten months ago. What happened to absence making the heart grow fonder?

"Oh, so one of those high school crushes, then," Temari stated. "We've all been there."

"I suppose," she replied. "I simply realised I was wasting my time and energy with that childish crush. As soon as I realised that, I noticed Suigetsu-"

"No way."

The redhead laughed almost sheepishly and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "He was always there." Another shrug. "I just never noticed."

Now that she thought about it, she could see the truth behind the words. Even when Karin had been throwing herself at Sasuke, Suigetsu was always there to pick up the pieces every single time she was rejected. It was odd, though. Whenever she'd seen them together, they'd always been arguing over something.

"What about you?" Karin suddenly asked to take the attention away from herself, her cheeks taking on a faint pink tinge. "You're in a lot of gossip magazines lately."

"You are?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard?" Ruby eyes rolled again. "She's dating Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." She frowned minutely. "They didn't talk about you much until they noticed the bump."

"Great," she muttered sarcastically.

At least she stopped going out without makeup on now, so there wouldn't be any horrific photographs of her breakouts for the whole world to see. Unlike that awful picture they'd got of her, Sakura now put more of an effort into her appearance. The embarrassment and shame wouldn't be as great.

"Congrats on that, by the way," Karin said.

"Congratulations," Temari told her with a nod.

She smiled the best she could while her mind was preoccupied with the gossip magazines. What were they saying about her this time? Were they still trash talking her? Was she going to have to take a trip to wherever they published their magazines to put people in their places? The fact Ino hadn't brought them up worried her because her head was always buried in all the gossip magazines, but then again, the last time she'd shown her what was being said, she hadn't exactly reacted that well.

"Oi, don't think too much about whatever they're saying," the blonde added, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Easier said than done." Sighing, Sakura stole a glance at her phone. "We can meet up at my place to work on our project, if you want."

The first lesson after getting into teams was spent getting to know one another, setting up meeting places and sharing ideas. They'd only gotten into teams once before, in the first semester, and her team had consisted of herself, Ino and Shikamaru. Like she'd told the two women, however: she wanted to get used to working with new people. Sure, it made her nervous, but she had to get used to it if she wanted to become a successful doctor.

"Sounds good to me," said Temari, glancing to the redhead by her side.

"Yeah, that's fine," Karin agreed.

"Good." She stood when the rest of the class began to and pocketed her phone, grabbing her belongings. "See you…" she trailed off thoughtfully, trying to think of a good day. "How about I message you both? You have Facebook, right?"

* * *

Standing up straight, Sakura arched her back, rubbing at it pitifully. Gods, it was killing her.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She looked over to Ino's mother and smiled slightly. "It's nothing, Yamanaka-san."

It had been a few weeks since she came to the decision of quitting her job, but she still couldn't find the words to tell the woman who'd taken her in. The workers at the store were like one big family. They'd helped her through so much. It honestly felt like it was breaking her heart.

Frowning, the brunette went back to her rota, pen in hand. "Okay, but do tell me if you need a break."

For once, she and Ino weren't on the same shift. The blonde was out with Sai for the afternoon, more than likely bitching about how she'd been betrayed by her. Sakura bit her lip. How was Ino going to feel when she found out about her quitting? It was going to hurt her a hell of a lot more than Sakura deciding to work with Karin.

There was a sigh, followed by the sound of a pen being placed down onto the counter. "Sakura-chan, turn the sign on the door."

"What?" She looked back to the older woman, copying her worried frown. "But the customers-"

"It's been quiet all day. Ten minutes isn't going to change much." Turning the keys in the till, she pocketed them and turned, going into the back room. "Make sure to lock the door, too."

Damn it. Why couldn't she be more like Itachi? She seriously needed to work on her poker face. With a sigh, she did as she'd been ordered and took the keys into the back room with her, where she found Ino's mother making tea for them both. They all had their own cups at the store. Sadly, her own had broken not too long ago and due to being the one who broke it, Ino replaced it with one she'd found amusing (telling her that it fit after the fight she'd put up against the thieves). It was a plain white cup with a personalised message on it, as well as a crown on the other side. For a while, she hadn't understood where it was from or why it was even on there, but Itachi told her that it was a Shakespeare quote.

 _Though she be but little, she is fierce._

Once the tea was ready, they sat at the table, where Ino's mother was quick to get down to business, saying, "Ino tells me you're pregnant."

Sakura nodded, eyes dropping to her cup. "With twins."

"Congratulations," she told her genuinely. Reaching out across the table, she gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "You may be young and act impulsively at times, Sakura-chan, but you are wise beyond your years. Had it been Ino in your position, I would have worried greatly. She is definitely not ready to be a mother. You, however, are."

No, she wasn't. Not in the slightest. Instead of arguing, she smiled in thanks.

"But where would it leave you with work?" she asked quietly, tone gentle. "I will not have you give up your dreams of becoming a doctor."

Again, she nodded. Perhaps before she had the chance to hand in her resignation, Ino's mother would save her the trouble and sack her? Maybe it would be for the best? Sakura could already tell she was growing weary of balancing work and university. Adding two screaming children to the mix would surely be a recipe for disaster. Kabuto had already offered her extra help with her studies so that she wouldn't fall behind, which was more than she ever could have asked for. Like Ino's mother had said: her dream was to become a doctor. Could she still do that with babies? Where would she ever find the time to simply… relax?

"Since you have been here for almost two years, you qualify for maternity leave and you're entitled for up to fourteen weeks. Six before your due date and then eight afterwards," the brunette told her. "Once the time is up, I will sign for child care leave, also, which has two month intervals and lasts for around a year. It will give you extra time to adjust to everything and during that time, you will be paid for the time you have off."

That was… Again, it was more than she ever could have asked for. Sakura had done her research into maternity leave and after seeing she got a measly eight weeks after giving birth, she'd wondered if there was any real reason to keep her job, as she obviously wouldn't have been able to begin working again so soon after giving birth. Childcare would cost money they didn't really have.

At her continued stunned silence, Ino's mother smiled softly. "I can see you are already exhausted, Sakura-chan, so I won't be asking you to do as much as you usually would. We can't have the stress negatively effecting you or the babies now, can we?"

Numbly, she shook her head, but then frowned. "What use would I be here?"

Her smile widened. "Don't forget Ayano-san was pregnant not too long ago. I'm sure you remember how painful her pregnancy was?"

Yes, now that she was being reminded about it. Ayano was even smaller than herself, with tiny hips that hadn't been strong enough to carry the baby. At one point, she'd even had crutches and couldn't do anything except for sitting behind the till, serving the customers. The reminder made Sakura frown. It made her feel useless just thinking about it. Gods, what if her body couldn't handle carrying twins? It was a worrying thought.

Brown eyes softened. "Sakura-chan, I may never say the words, but I like to consider you as a daughter. You aren't just a friend to Ino – you're her sister. We all love you dearly and I greatly appreciate your friendship. It's certainly grounded her when necessary." It annoyed her when tears filled her eyes, whereas it made Ino's mother's smile return. "If you ever need any help – anything at all – I'll be very disappointed if you don't come to me."

All she could do was smile in thanks, returning the squeeze after their hands joined again.

* * *

Soft lips pressed to her forehead and she shut her eyes. It was simple, sweet and exactly what she needed after the day she'd had, so much so that she wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist and pressed her forehead to his chest, savouring the contact.

The shift had been a long one and despite what Ino's mother had said about it not being busy, it definitely got better the later it got. Business wasn't exactly booming, but it wasn't doing poorly, either. It'd pick up again once the weather got warmer. Many bought flowers in the winter to brighten their homes, but there were ten times more customers in the spring and summer wishing to plant new plants in their gardens.

"Tough day?" he asked, rubbing up and down the upper half of her arms. At her weak nod, he once again kissed her, this time on the top of her head. "I will run you a bath when we get home," Itachi told her quietly, his breath tickling her scalp. "And then you can relax before tonight. Perhaps take a nap, also."

"Sounds good," Sakura replied with a sigh. "Especially the napping part."

He pulled back a little at that, frowning minutely. "If you are too tired-"

"I'm coming tonight," she said more forcefully. Was he trying to talk her out of going? "It's just been a busy day and my feet hurt."

Itachi simply nodded in acceptance and gently pulled away completely, though took her hand as he began the walk towards the car. He'd finished university around five that day and had promised her he would take the dogs out once he got home. During the day and because they were used to him already, Kakashi had taken them out when he took Pakkun. Around noon she received a text informing her they'd been well behaved and done their business, so there was no worrying about her sofas or wooden flooring.

The thing with big dogs like Akako and Ken was that they needed as much exercise as they could get without dying of exhaustion. Otherwise, they would grow restless and aggressive. When he heard that they couldn't always walk them, Kakashi had offered to take them out when he got the chance to take Pakkun, should they find themselves unable to do so.

Once in the car, Sakura breathed out a deep sigh of relief as her weight was finally taken off her feet. It filled her with dread thinking of how much worse it was going to get as the pregnancy progressed, what with the obvious weight gain.

Oh, the joys of becoming a parent.

It was certainly warmer in the car than out there, meaning Itachi had had the heating on. Smiling to him in thanks when he got in, she pulled out her phone. There were several notifications on her screen, four of which were from Ino demanding to know what the hell was wrong with her and why would she betray her so badly for teaming up with Karin. Another notification was from said girl, who'd sent her a friend request.

Swiftly unlocking her phone, she accepted the request without a second thought before searching for Temari. Fortunately for her, as she couldn't remember the blonde's surname, they had a mutual friend: Sasuke. All she had to do was search for Temari in his friends list and she was done.

There were a few other friend requests, but from people she didn't know, or had ever heard of. How creepy guys from all around the world found her profile when they didn't have any mutual friends was still a mystery to her. Unlike Ino, who accepted anyone who sent her a request, Sakura chose to decline them and if they sent her messages, she blocked them. Probably a bit extreme, but she'd rather not have them bothering her. Quick and easy solution.

"Would you like anything in particular for dinner?"

She looked over to her boyfriend just as they came to a roundabout, smiling faintly at the concentration in his eyes as he focused on the road. Lately, he'd taken to wearing his glasses while driving and kept a pair of them in the glove box just in case he forgot them.

"Whatever's in the fridge," she replied.

Itachi glanced at her, though returned his focus to the road as they set off again. "I think we have the ingredients for baked Tonkatsu."

Oh, she liked the sound of that. It was like she'd been craving pork all day, but hadn't known it until Itachi mentioned it for dinner. "I haven't had that in so long." Gods, she was more or less drooling at the mere thought. "Want any help?"

He shook his head while glancing in his mirrors, pausing before turning to allow a cyclist speed past them. "I will do it. You should rest."

Nodding, she looked back to her phone, happy to see Temari had already accepted her request. Her profile picture was of her in the desert, Sakura noticed. She was standing at the top of a huge sand dune with her hands on her hips, grinning at the camera. In her picture, she was wearing a floor length, short sleeved black kimono tied together with a red obi. It was more revealing than other kimonos she'd seen, as this one had slits up the legs and a revealing neckline.

Karin's picture was a total opposite, as she was dressed for a night out on the town and posing, knowing full well she looked good. Her dress was lilac and skin tight, showing that she took care of herself as her stomach was flat and her legs were toned. To go with the dress, she was wearing over the knee black boots.

Just as she was about to stalk through their pages, another notification came through, followed by another four. For a moment, it confused her, especially when she checked her notification page and saw over fifty people had already posted on her wall. It wasn't her birthday yet – it was the only time that ever happened. Well, then and…

"Fuck!"

Itachi looked genuinely shocked at her cursing, looking down at her with eyes a fraction wider than usual.

"People are congratulating me on the pregnancy," she grumbled, angrily leaving the Facebook app and opening the safari app.

"And… that is a bad thing?"

"Yes." Green eyes narrowed. It was bound to get more results searching her boyfriend's name rather than her own and as soon as she searched him, she clicked on the news. "Either someone close to us is running their mouth, since I certainly haven't been posting anything about it, or we're once again in the spotlight of your freaky fan-girls."

And, surprise, surprise, they were right there at the top of the page, accompanied with another photograph of them. At least it wasn't as bad as the last. The last one that was slyly taken of them was of her going to work without any makeup on and her hair thrown up. Since then and since the bitchy comments, Sakura rarely left the house without makeup on. The new picture was of her in that black midi dress. She should have known it was a bad idea to wear it, even if it _was_ the only thing that fit her at the time. It accentuated everything, including the bump.

 _Damn it!_

"It may be best to ignore it," he murmured and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that they were turning into the car park for their apartment building. "In the morning, I will contact the writer and stop any further articles about us."

 _Uchiha Itachi… A Daddy?_

Her grip tightened on her phone.

 _And I don't mean the sexual kind, so calm down, girls. It seems our Uchiha Itachi is about to become a father with his girlfriend of one year, Haruno Sakura._

Oh, so they finally knew who she was now? In all the other articles, it was always "who is she" or "his girlfriend". They'd never named her before. That was probably the reason why so many people were sending her requests.

 _While we don't know any details, such as how far along she is or the sex of the baby, we can definitely confirm that she is pregnant. At least five months. That or she has really bad constipation._

Sakura didn't even notice when her brow began to tick. She was only three months gone. Were they trying to call her fat?

 _Maybe that's why Itachi stays with such a boring girl-_

Before she could continue, the phone was plucked from her hand. "Sakura."

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Do not pay them any attention." He stole a glance at the screen, expression momentarily showing his anger as he caught sight of the sentence she'd been on. "This woman clearly has nothing better to do with her time than to sit around, spreading negativity."

It was easy for him to say that. They weren't calling him fat and boring.

"I am happy with you," he said seriously. "And I especially enjoy seeing your carrying my children." Faintly, she blushed and found that she couldn't look him in the eye. "I will personally speak with this person and see what I can do to stop any future articles."

"She'd probably ask for sexual favours," Sakura muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Itachi smirked. "Then how about legal action?"

"You can do that?" she all but yelled in shock, completely forgetting about the horrible feeling of being called fat.

"I am fairly certain that this classes as stalking," he said, scrolling through the photographs taken of them. "Not to mention, they were sharing information on your whereabouts and taking pictures while you were still classed as a minor." Sakura felt almost giddy. "While we won't be able to stop people gossiping about us, we could always file for a restraining order against the person writing these articles. That should stop the harassment."

It was extreme, but Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. She was so sick of being put down by his number one fan-girl. And who the hell did that journalist think she was calling Itachi _hers?_ It made her so angry. More importantly, however, she would like to be able to leave her apartment without makeup on and _not_ have to worry about someone slyly taking pictures of her. Like Itachi said: it was harassment. No, it was bullying.

After he'd exited the page with the article on, Itachi locked her phone and gave it back to her, giving an apologetic smile. "I have never paid any attention to the articles written about me before," he murmured. Frowning, he looked down at the phone. "Had I known they were treating you so badly, I would have done something sooner."

"It's hardly your fault," sighed Sakura and she pocketed her phone. She'd always read the articles sneakily when Itachi wasn't around. He couldn't stop something he never saw. "Some people just don't like seeing others happy."

"Either way, I will deal with it first thing tomorrow morning. Shisui will be at the station tomorrow and if I call him early enough, he will find the time to deal with it."

She nodded and then smiled when he took her hand, kissing the back of it softly.

* * *

The meeting was being held at the apartment belonging to two of the ANBU operatives (Hayate and Yūgao, if Sakura wasn't mistaken). Before the meeting began, she and Itachi had eaten their dinner, taken the dogs for an extra-long walk in the park and then took a short nap, as there was no telling how long it would go on for.

During that time, Itachi had warned her that he wasn't the same as he was with her. In ANBU, he was colder. More serious. He was capable of making difficult decisions without thinking too much about them. He asked her not to question him, and that he apologised in advance if she heard anything that made her unhappy. They would be talking about how to kill Hidan, as well as anyone who willingly worked for him.

ANBU certainly didn't do things by half. The apartment was decorated nicely, truly looking like a home. Pictures were hanging on the walls, including a wedding picture of the pair. Sakura wondered if they really were married, or if it was just a cover.

Unlike their own apartment, where they kept the dining table in the kitchen, Yūgao and Hayate kept theirs in the living room, as the table was definitely bigger than theirs. It looked more of the same size as their spare table, which was still dismantled in the storage closet. Not all of them would be able to sit down, but most of them would. Should they have brought spare chairs?

Many looked surprised at her presence as they entered the home, including her adoptive father, Kakashi, as he looked up from his book and sat up straight, raising an eyebrow at her. The door had been left on the latch, allowing them entry without knocking. Too much knocking would have attracted the attention of the other tenants on the floor and they possibly would have grown annoyed at all the visitors.

"I hope you don't mind," Itachi said blandly and pulled out a chair for her, allowing her to sit down. He didn't seem concerned with the indignant glare being directed at them. "As this involves Sakura, I have decided that she should be involved in our discussions."

Anko's hands came down on the table and she shot to her feet, brown eyes narrowing at the sight of her. "Don't be ridiculous. She is outsider tras-"

Faintly, Kakashi's eyes narrowed. His expression alone silenced her. "Watch your mouth, Anko."

"I have to agree," Sai murmured. "I believe the saying is something along the lines of 'pot calling the kettle black'."

Her eyes became mere slits. "Speak to me like that again, kid and they'll be the last words you'll ever say."

Funny how she didn't respond to Kakashi, barely even glancing in his direction. It had Sakura wondering whether or not she feared him. Was the man who could seem so goofy to her, secretly a badass?

He smiled. "Scary."

"Anko," the woman Sakura recognised to be Kurenai, chided in a tone of disbelief. "Back down."

"She's always been argumentative," the man (was he posing as her husband, or actually her husband?) she guessed was Asuma told Sakura, patting her shoulder once. "Just ignore her. If Itachi-san and Kakashi thinks it's best you're here, then that's good enough for me."

"And me," Kurenai stated, her unblinking gaze narrowing on Anko in warning when she looked ready to argue. "They _are_ your superiors, after all."

"Haruno-san was once in a relationship with Hidan, correct?" Both Itachi and Kakashi nodded tersely at Yūgao's (she knew this one simply because of the meeting) question. "Then she may have information that we don't."

By her side, Hayate nodded. "Personal information, like the sort of food he likes and where he's likely to go, or drinking habits."

The giant of a man who was standing behind Anko placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down again. She was grumbling beneath her breath, continuing to shoot nasty glares in Sakura's direction.

In all honesty, Sakura felt extremely out of place. She was beginning to second guess her decision to attend the meeting. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but there was nothing to avert her eyes to. There was no tea to drink or distract herself with, or kind smiles and comforting hand squeezes. Behind her, Itachi was silent and stood up straight, hands resting by his sides and opposite her, Kakashi was no different as stood up, placing his book down on an end table before closing the curtains. She felt like a fish out of water.

"We're all here, minus Tenzo who's unable to make it due to a mission, but I will inform him of all decisions made, so let's begin then, shall we?" Kakashi said with a sigh. "Just to clarify: we're all here because of Hidan." Charcoal eyes looked to the youngest of the ANBU operatives. "Sai-kun."

He nodded once and reached into his jacket, removing a paper folder. Photographs were revealed as he opened it, along with written reports. Instantly, she recognised the car that was captured in several of the pictures.

"Looks like he's on the move," Sai told them as he spread out his evidence. "For someone who is trying to remain hidden, he is still using a rather conspicuous car. It makes it easy to track him considering not many can afford cars like those."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "He thinks of it as a child or something. It's precious to him." Smirking, she added, "Whenever he upset me, Ino used to threaten to scratch it up and he'd go crazy."

"Bit stupid," Anko said slyly, clearly still angry about her presence.

"Not really," Kakashi quipped. Grabbing his chair, he turned it around and straddled it, his arms coming to rest on the backrest. "It made him leave on several occasions, if I'm not mistaken. For the safety of his car, if nothing else."

When Sai spoke next, there was a real smile on his face and in his voice, stunning the other operatives, "He must know that Ino follows through on her promises, no matter what kind of promise it is." His smile widened. "I did something she didn't like once and she told me if I ever did it again, she would ruin all my paints. I made the mistake of not believing her."

"Idiot," Sakura replied with a smirk. "Ino can be crazy, you know."

"I know," he said simply. "It's wonderful."

"Do you know where he's staying?" Asuma questioned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, taking one out.

Just as he was about to light it, however, it was taken from him so quickly that Sakura didn't even see the movement. One second it was hanging between his lips, ready to be lit and then the next, it was in Itachi's grasp, threatening to be snapped with a single twitch of his fingers. Kakashi, Sai and Anko didn't seem all that surprised by it, though the same couldn't be said for the rest of them.

"It may not be common knowledge, Asuma-san," he said with an air of nonchalance, of almost superiority. "But Sakura is pregnant. I would appreciate it if you did not smoke around her."

The man was clearly agitated that he was being denied a cigarette, but he wisely agreed to Itachi's request (even though it didn't sound like one to her, it sounded more like a threat) and re-pocketed the packet. His brown eyes trailed over to the one in Itachi's hand, and he nodded his thanks when it was returned to him. He placed it above his ear.

"Back to your question, Asuma-senpai," Sai continued, ignoring the short spat. "We do. However, it seems Hidan isn't as stupid as he looks. He has an impressive force guarding the perimeters of his home."

"So, there's no way we can infiltrate it," said Anko with a thoughtful frown. She looked up at the man who was standing behind her, her frown suddenly replaced with a smirk. "Up for the challenge, Ibiki?"

Ibiki was a giant. That was the first thing Sakura had noticed about him. It was no surprise he'd managed to sit Anko down moments ago, like it was absolutely nothing. She was supposing that, because she was in ANBU, Anko was strong. So, was it as easy to make her sit as he made it seem?

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, obviously not against whatever she had to offer.

Leaning back in her seat, Anko folded her arms over her ample chest, regarding each and every one of them, all except for Sakura, who she refused to acknowledge. It didn't bother her like Anko was probably hoping it would. "Ibiki and I are adept at blending in with gangs. We've done it before, we can do it here. Hidan-"

"Hidan doesn't like newcomers," Sakura interjected, raising a challenging eyebrow. "They have to go through some kind of test."

Her eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that? I thought you were clueless about who he really was for the duration of your relationship?"

The word 'relationship' was sneered, like it was the worst curse word in the world. It made her bristle. "I was. But every once in a while, Hidan would talk to me – well, more like rant about the shit he has to deal with before realising it was me he was talking to." As Anko's had, Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't stupid, you know. I knew Hidan wasn't a good person and he was involved in something illegal, but I didn't know he was a monster."

Ignoring their stare down, Sai asked her, "What kind of test?"

She didn't look away from Anko. She didn't look away, either. "I don't know. He often said something about idiots not even being able to pass a simple test."

"Well, if it's so simple-"

This time, it was Hayate who cut Anko off, his gaze serious. "Anything that involves Hidan is not simple, even if he himself classes it as such."

"Hayate-san is right," Kakashi muttered. "He's not your average thug, Anko. He's a triple s-classed criminal."

She scoffed and stood from her seat, waving off Ibiki to make him step back. Once out of her way, she made her way over to a cabinet and opened it, retrieving a bottle of sake. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Yūgao grit her teeth, but just as she was about to snap at the older woman, her partner, Hayate, silenced her with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, one none of you have managed to capture. How long has it been now?" she returned, more of a mutter under her breath than directed at any of them.

It still pissed Itachi off. She could tell from the sudden rigidness of his muscles, from the clenching of his jaw. Turning in her seat to get a better view of him, she frowned. It looked like it was taking everything in him to hold back his anger and it worried her. After all he'd told her the other night…

"Itachi-senpai managed to take him out nearly a year ago, now." Sai watched Anko's back with narrowed eyes, stunning Sakura and the others further that he was coming to Itachi's defence. "The only reason Hidan survived was because of somebody interfering."

"Then he should have stuck around," Anko snapped in return. Taking a few seconds to down a mouthful of sake without grimacing and pour another drink, she then added, "If Hidan is really such a problem and personal to-"

Calmly and ignoring the warning glances sent her way, Sakura stood and made her way over to Anko. As always, she towered over her and the glare directed down at her when she stood by her side would have sent her running with her knees knocking together. However, the things she was saying were out of order. For Itachi, she would stand up to the bitch. Besides, she'd sparred with Rock Lee and survived Maito Gai's training sessions. They were a hell of a lot scarier than some wench with a bad dye job.

She took the bottle from Anko's hand, never looking away as she warned her, "Back off."

With that said, she took the bottle back to the table and handed it to Yūgao, who seemed too stunned to say anything before gratefully accepting the sake and saying, "Thank you, Haruno-san."

"You might be pregnant," Anko spat in her direction, downing the last of the sake in her cup, "but I'm not against putting trash in its rightful place."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi asked, voice deadly calm.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed on him.

It worried Sakura vaguely how they all reacted to his question, like they were expecting some kind of monster to erupt from within him. Did they have the right to fear him like that? Was what Itachi told her more serious than she'd wanted to believe? How different was he in ANBU?

Anko faced him with a daring expression. "You're the one who brought an outsider."

Turning so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye, he said, "You are threatening my partner and, as she's pregnant, my children, too. Everyone else has agreed that Sakura may have valuable information. You, on the other hand, have a problem with her due to my relationship with her, which is none of your business."

Unlike the others, who showed when they were angry, Itachi remained blank and it seemed to make them all the more anxious.

"You-"

"I am tired of your petty behaviour," he cut her off. His hand came to rest on Sakura's side, guiding her back into her seat. She didn't resist. Instead, she took the hand on her side and entwined their fingers, before he rested their hands on her shoulder. "If you are so against my relationship with Sakura, then that is your problem."

Even with her back to him, she could _feel_ the sudden anger that took over his features, as it had several of those opposite her paling. It had Kakashi sending him a warning look, had Ibiki shifting, like he was debating on getting involved.

"But do not, for a second, think that I will allow you to drag Sakura down with you."

* * *

 **A/N - This chapter has actually been split in half, because it was waaaaay too long. I just couldn't stop writing hahah. The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully.**

 **I researched Japan's maternity leave for ages in this chapter, as I've had comments in _They Never Knew_ / _Until It Was Too Late_ that I was jumping back and forth between cultures. Where I live, in the UK, women can get up to 52 weeks of leave. I was so shocked to learn about Japan's maternity leave.**

 **Shypurple: I always notice my readers, although I have a really bad habit of forgetting to reply. I'm so sorry about that!**

 **KHB123: That's Itachi for you. To lose composure right at the beginning would have meant revealing his involvement in ANBU, which could have cost not only _his_ life, but everyone who was in the apartment, too. You're definitely right about the Sasuke part. If anything happened to him, it would destroy Itachi, especially considering the fact he already blames himself for the deaths of so many innocent people. Oooh, I like the mention of the terrorist in your review. Remember: Itachi is now refusing to watch the news because of Tenma's death. I'm trying to show Sakura becoming more mature. I know everyone wants badass Sakura back, but they need to remember she's a mother now, even if she's not entirely happy with the idea. There was that part where she (kid of, but not exactly) attacked Sai in his home, and then came to the realisation that she was acting out in the same way as her father. It's another reason why we're seeing her taking a step back. As for the Naruto part: all in good time. There was a small hint in the beginning of that chapter, if you can't wait.**

 **AliceCambio: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it.**

 **Vadergirl102: It's definitely different to what he'd usually do, isn't it? I think everyone expects Hidan to go in with all guns blazing, but at the end of the first story, he vowed he was going to get Itachi back. There's a number of ways he could make him suffer.**

 **I'm in here: I'm so happy you pointed that out! He's not only worried for Shisui, but his father too. Or is he worried about anyone on the case? Who knows? Aw, thank you! I wasn't too sure about putting in so many flashbacks, but I wanted at least one with each member of her family and they seemed to get longer and longer hahah. I love an emotional Itachi. Maybe I'm a little harsh for putting him through all this stuff (and giving Sakura a break for once), but as the saying goes: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And imagine the suspense for Itachi and Sakura, not knowing where he is. Ooooh, is this another act of torture?**


	21. You're All I Need, You're All I Feel

**Chapter 21 – You're All I Need, You're All I Feel**

It had been a week since the ANBU meeting they attended.

And they unfortunately saw more and more of Anko. Literally.

Every time the foul-mouthed woman happened to cross paths with them, it was like she lost an item of clothing. Every damn time. The man who was posing as her lover didn't care – then again, he looked like a scary biker who could snap her in half without even trying. Ibiki always stood by her side stoically, his appearance alone setting the older tenants of their building on edge.

Spreading out her weight, Sakura sighed and pressed her cheek to the back of Itachi's neck. It was uncomfortable laying on her stomach for the first time ever and she was warned in her last appointment that it wasn't recommended that she slept on her back, either, because the uterus would compress the veins running up the side of her spine, stopping the blood flowing from her legs to her heart.

Stupid pregnancy took something as simple as sleeping positions from her.

"How many is that?" Itachi panted as he straightened his arms.

She pressed a tender kiss to the back of his neck, smiling to herself when the skin there broke out in goosebumps. His neck had always been extra sensitive. "Two hundred and forty-six."

It was unbelievable. It astounded her. The supposedly short workout was something she expected of Maito Gai or Rock Lee, not her boyfriend. However, during the meeting, Asuma had told Itachi that he needed to start training more seriously again. Apparently, he was letting himself go and if Danzo was to find out that one of his best was losing focus, then he would be forced to act.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning his head to the side to try and see her. His hair got in the way, obscuring his view and noticing that, Sakura gently pulled the hair tie from his hair. She ran her fingers through the soft, dark strands until his hair was in a high ponytail, one she deftly turned into a bun and tied up.

"I'm getting a little uncomfortable," she said truthfully, shifting to prove her point. "Looks like I can't sleep on my stomach anymore."

Itachi nodded. "We can continue another time-"

"Oh, no you don't." Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Keep going. We set the goal at two hundred and fifty, remember?"

He smirked and nodded again, arms bending as he lowered them, before straightening up and going back down once again. "You…" He took a deep breath as he continued the push up. "You didn't think I could do it."

"That's because I didn't think you were capable of giving Lee-san a run for his money," she retorted. As they went down and back up, Sakura told him encouragingly, "One more."

His arms were shaking for the last one, his breathing harsh and she could feel that his back was soaked with sweat. It didn't gross her out that she was covered in his sweat, instead Sakura made a mental note to keep a cloth and cold water near them next time. She knew how horrible it felt to almost be drowning in sweat during a workout.

"Two hundred and fifty," she told him proudly as Itachi lowered himself a final time, resting flat on the floor with his cheek on the cool wood. "You did so well, Itachi."

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Smiling, Sakura slid off his back, laying down beside him on her side. Gods, it felt good changing her position. After a moment, Itachi turned to lay on his back and she found that his skin was flushed. It shouldn't have, but… the sight gave her impure thoughts and so she quickly sat up.

"I'll go and get you some water," she offered cheerfully, doing just that. While she was at it, Sakura splashed her face with cool water, willing herself to somehow magically control the rampant hormones.

By the time she returned to the living room, Itachi had allowed Ken and Akako out of the bedroom. For some odd reason, they didn't like it when he worked out – or they did, but simply wanted in on the action. She couldn't really tell. All Sakura knew, was that it was annoying to him, as Ken would try to jump up at him and get involved and after a couple of minutes of nonstop attempts, Akako would join in. Now that they were free, they were much calmer.

"Here," Sakura said as she handed him the water. Itachi accepted it gratefully, though took careful sips instead of guzzling it like she knew his body wanted him to. "I take it that's not your record?"

Dark eyes met hers and he faintly shook his head, taking another sip. "I have never tried push ups with extra weight, but without, my record is seven hundred."

Jeez. And she'd thought Rock Lee was insane. "Well, we'll work at it bit by bit." Shrugging, she sat beside him on the sofa, smiling. "You never know, you might try this again once I've had the babies and think it's nothing, beating that record."

He smiled at that. A wide, happy smile that made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat. Would there ever be a time where she wouldn't react that way? Sakura hoped not. She hoped Itachi would always be capable of taking her breath away, of making her feel nervous and excited, with a single glance, with a simple smile.

"That shall be another goal," he said, smile widening.

After giving him the time to shower and change (and then taking one herself, as she'd been covered in his sweat), they decided to take the dogs for an extra walk that day, feeling more energetic than usual. She was determined not to become a lazy slob with the pregnancy. Maybe she would pig out, but she would keep in shape as much as possible. After all, before the pregnancy, she'd been attending weekly sessions at Maito Gai's dojo. His sessions were like survival training. Once, she'd even seen a student of his throw up because of the rigorous training.

The fresh air was welcomed with open arms and Sakura continuously took deep breaths, finding herself enjoying the park more than usual. She wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't any quieter or busier than usual – had the same amount of screaming kids and exhausted parents, and the same number of dogs and their walkers. It just… felt nice being outdoors.

When they returned to the apartment, the dogs were well and truly exhausted, flopping down onto their beds and panting happily. Ken's tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth, almost like he was grinning at them and it had her giggling every time she looked over at him.

Still smiling to herself and once the harnesses and leads were hung up near the door, Sakura entered the kitchen after boyfriend, not surprised to find that he was looking through the refrigerator. They'd been discussing what to have for dinner, and what was the healthier option. Just glancing through the gap between his side and the fridge's door told her they needed to go grocery shopping. There wasn't much in.

It was with a sigh that he shut the door, facing her with an apologetic expression. "Takeout?"

She nodded, watching as he went about gathering the leaflets they kept in one of the drawers. He disliked keeping them, but she always told him they would need them one day. She'd yet to be proven wrong.

"You know…" She bit her lip shyly when he placed the leaflets down and turned, glancing down at the space between them before she closed it. "It's our one year anniversary tomorrow."

"Our anniversary was in January," Itachi corrected. His hands came to her lower back, thumbs stroking the exposed skin there.

"Not that anniversary," she said and laughed. "I mean it's the anniversary of our first time. In a few hours, in fact."

A small smirk pulled at his lips, before widening into a genuine, warm smile. "Otherwise known as your birthday."

Sakura grinned up at him. "I prefer calling it our anniversary."

"Oh?" Gently, she was backed against the wall and the smouldering stare had her heating up dramatically. "Should we refer to it as such to our friends and family?"

A blush raged on her cheeks and once again, she bit her lip. Whether it was from the look in his eyes and the way he suddenly dropped his lips to her ear, teeth slightly grazing her earlobe, or the sudden realisation of what he was saying… She wasn't entirely sure. One thing she was sure on, however, was that she would never stop feeling weak in the knees whenever Itachi kissed her. It didn't matter if it was chaste kiss, or a searing one like the one he was giving her now. Every time he kissed her, it felt like the first time all over again, even though that sounded horribly cliché in her mind.

The screwed-up hormones that accompanied pregnancy were on her side for once and Sakura breathed out shakily, hand tangling in his hair to keep their lips together as the kiss grew needier, as he reached down and lifted her thighs until her legs wrapped around his waist.

Usually Ken intruded whenever they were intimate, as he didn't like the attention being away from him. Much to her gratefulness, he didn't. Either he was too exhausted after his walk to care, or didn't know what was happening.

She gasped, hold on Itachi's hair tightening, as he rolled his hips upwards. At the same time, he brought her hips down to meet his, causing the most wonderful friction she'd ever felt. Just as she was about to beg for him to continue creating that friction, he turned them and gently placed her down on the table. For a split second, she had the irrational fear that it wouldn't handle her weight, but he made her forget all about it as his kisses trailed down her throat and to her breasts, hands tugging on her vest top to give him better access.

Itachi didn't seem to have the patience to remove her vest or bra, however, because he instead pushed it up and over her breasts, holding it up as his mouth moved to her chest, his kisses making her restless beneath him. She willed herself to be quiet, lest she wished for the dogs to come and investigate, but it became impossible when Itachi impatiently yanked her joggers down, along with her underwear.

Inwardly, she felt proud of herself for something as simple as upgrading her clothing. Last year, she'd been embarrassed when she forgot all about the fact her underwear was childish, what with the pink bows and whatever. When Ino had first heard about it, she'd repeatedly come out with smart remarks whenever Sakura lost her temper, telling her that she needed to calm down, just because she was now wearing 'big girl' underwear, it didn't make her one.

All thoughts were completely blown from her mind at the feeling of Itachi's lips teasing her relentlessly, leaving slow, hot kisses along the tops of her thighs, getting closer and closer before returning to her thighs. It had her impatiently rolling her hips, grasping at him until she settled on pulling on his hair. It felt like a lifetime before he graced her with the feeling of his mouth on her most intimate area. Her head fell back against the table, hold on his hair growing weak for a second, but then it tightened, thighs trembling when he paid special attention to-

" _O-Oh_ ," she cried out, back arching off the table.

Itachi's hands came to her hips, firmly keeping her down while he found a rhythm that soon had her seeing stars, all ability to control her volume vanishing along with all other control. It no longer mattered to her whether or not Ken took it a step further and became a voyeur. All that mattered was that… Itachi couldn't stop.

He did. But not for long as he unbuttoned his pants, lowering them. Just as he was about to align their hips, however, Sakura smiled as she shuffled down the table, turning and leaning up on her elbows, sending a coy smile over her shoulder at him. Her response was a heated expression, followed by Itachi reaching around her, changing her position ever so slightly, so that she wasn't at risk of bumping her stomach or even being uncomfortable. It had her shivering at the mere thought of what that meant.

It was after pressing his hand to her back, curving her spine, that he finally entered her, taking a few moments as he breathed out shakily against the back of her neck, the feeling causing her to shiver again. Sakura was glad for the pause. Not because she wasn't ready, but because she needed a moment to prepare herself.

She gripped at the table when he started moving, biting her lip. Already, it was intense and he'd only just begun. It made her wonder whether it was the hormones amplifying her arousal, or if he was _just that good…_

A sudden, rough thrust had her tightening her hold on the table, had her hips jerking out of time, but what really had her gasping in surprise, yet moaning with pleasure, was the hand that came down on her ass with a loud _crack_. It stunned Sakura for a moment, leaving her stuck between pleasure and pain until Itachi gently ran his hand over the surely reddening cheek, his thrusts slowing as it dawned on him what he'd done.

"Don't stop," she said, though couldn't keep the uncertainty from her voice.

Never had Itachi… Well, spanked her during sex. Granted, she was never in such a position during sex, but even she knew that spanking was possible while she was on top. Sakura wasn't entirely sure what to think about it. Her ass hurt, that was for sure and she was by no means a weakling when it came to pain – couldn't be, when a member of Gai's dojo. No, Itachi had struck her with some force.

Despite her weak order, Itachi stopped anyway, almost hesitantly placing his hands on her hips.

For a long moment, nothing was said and much to her (and her rampant hormones') horror, she could feel him softening inside her.

"Itachi-"

"I'm sorry." He pulled out of her, but didn't bother with fixing his clothing and when she turned to face him, she could see the horror written all over his face, could see his disbelief and pure shock. "I didn't…"

Realisation turned her stomach, made her heart sink. "Those in ANBU who… seek comfort-"

Itachi didn't even let her finish the sentence. "Sometimes."

She nodded and frowned, not able to look at him as she asked, "And you and Anko…?"

There was a weighty pause. "Yes."

Great. Her boyfriend was Christian fucking Grey.

"Sakura, I am truly sorry. I-" He cut himself off this time, scowling. She knew his anger was directed at himself, though. "I should not have-"

"It's fine," she murmured.

"No, it isn't," he disagreed seriously.

It upset her that he was keeping his distance, that he wouldn't touch her. Was she supposed to redress herself? "If being a 'dom' is your kind of thing, Itachi, then-"

"It isn't," he stressed. Sakura turned when he stepped around her and sat back against the table. In that moment, he looked troubled. Greatly troubled. "And I am not a submissive, either. However, many in ANBU come to agreements on how to release all that is weighing them down. I… never realised it would stick with me after all this time."

So… he wasn't like Christian Grey from the Fifty Shades books? Sakura frowned at him, but made no move to approach. It was obvious her boyfriend didn't want to be touched. "So, you… hurt one another during sex?"

Something flashed over his features before his eyes dropped from hers, far too quickly for her to be certain what emotion it was. If she was guessing, however, then Sakura was guessing it had been anguish, disappointment and anger – again, mostly directed at himself. As far as she could tell, he wasn't angry or upset with her. Just sorry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered, his voice conveying to her how much pain he was in.

Tears filled her eyes and even though she warned herself not to, Sakura reached out to him anyway, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and head as she brought his head to her chest, embracing him tightly.

"You didn't hurt me," she only half-lied. "It just… It just took me by surprise, that's all."

But he shook his head, voice fierce as he vowed to her, "It will never happen again."

She frowned when he finally returned her embrace. "What if… I kind of liked being spanked?"

It wasn't like he'd beaten the hell out of her, or raised his hand against her offensively. It'd been an honest mistake during sex between two consenting adults. If it had been _that_ kind of relationship, then none of what was happening now, would be happening. They wouldn't have batted an eyelash. But because of her inexperience and surprise, and his abrupt return from 'being in the moment'… Well, it left them a little unsure.

It hadn't been entirely unpleasant. Sure, her ass stung now and she could feel that it was red, more than likely showing his hand print, but at the time, she'd enjoyed it. Hell, Sakura could still feel the stab of pleasure that shot through her.

"It just took me by surprise, Itachi," she repeated more firmly, not allowing any of her uncertainty to be revealed. "It's just a bit of spanking. It only took me by surprise because… I'd never thought you'd be into that kind of thing – and it's okay if you are. If you-"

"You are rambling again," he murmured into her chest.

Sakura smiled in amusement. "That's because you're not saying much." Sighing as her smile vanished, she pulled back, forcing him to look at her. "Honestly, I think we've blown this _way_ out of proportion."

Itachi shook his head, but then also sighed. "It is more to…" His embrace tightened when he found himself at a loss for words. Knowing him the way she did, Sakura waited patiently for him to find those words. Several moments later, he had them. "I raised my hand to you, Sakura – and yes, I know it is perfectly normal in others' eyes. However…"

Previously, Sakura would have interrupted by now. She would have demanded him to hurry the hell up and stop with the dramatic pauses. Now, however, she found herself feeling much more patient. She knew how much he struggled voicing his thoughts.

He frowned, clearly troubled and she resisted the urge to smooth out the lines it formed on his features. "However, in ANBU, we did not care for the pain it brought the other, Sakura. We knew the other person could handle it and there were safe words in case we overestimated their ability to handle pain. In… In Anko's case, it took…"

When he trailed off again, this time, she knew it was because he wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. "You can talk about her, Itachi. This is all in the past and I'm fine with that."

Again, he sighed. "In Anko's case, to release her emotions, she needed to experience extreme pain."

Did that mean he'd been comparing her to Anko? Was it as she previously feared, her boyfriend wishing it was…? A sharp pang made itself known deeply in her chest and all of a sudden, she felt uncomfortable being half undressed. Sakura felt the need to dress herself and leave the room to collect her thoughts, because despite her words spoken moments before, it hurt. The possibility of him…

Fear and shock took over his frown suddenly, his eyes going wide. "Why are you crying?"

She left his embrace to wipe at her eyes, angry to find wetness on her cheeks and under her eyes. "I-It's nothing. I just…" Sakura gave up with trying fight the tears. She'd learned long ago it was impossible. "Why…?" Gods, her throat felt tight. Like someone was squeezing it. "Were you thinking of-"

"No," he said firmly, almost fiercely. Itachi stood up straight and reached out for her, hands cupping her face when she tried to turn away. "I was trying to explain why I don't think we're blowing this out of proportion, Sakura. Anko is…" He waited until she reopened her eyes, her lips turning downwards no matter how badly she fought against it. "She was far from my mind. I promise you, Sakura."

"You were trying to explain…?"

Not for the first time, Itachi sighed. This one was a deep sigh, a mixture of exhaustion and shame. "I am not blowing this out of proportion because of how intense…" He frowned again, thumbs stroking under her cheeks to try and wipe away her tears. "I was trying to explain that, because of Anko needing to experience extreme pain, I… grew accustomed to that. What could be a mere tap to myself, can be unbearable to you, Sakura." His frown deepened and he swallowed hard, like he was sickened with himself. "I got lost in the moment and didn't even think about it. I forgot about your inexperience.

"If we were to explore that kind of intimacy, then we need safe words. We need to know each other's limits. But, in all honesty…" He suddenly looked exhausted, eyes lidded. "I don't want that anymore. Yes, it forms bonds between people, but it is not love – not in my case. I don't want to have to experience physical pain, or deal out physical pain, for us to open up to one another."

Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist and she smiled slightly, hesitantly. It made him breath out a deep, weighted sigh. "If you wish to explore it, then I will. But it isn't pleasant, Sakura. Relying on experiencing that pain to be able to release your emotions, because they're so deeply repressed, is…"

"Is it why you struggle so much with opening up to others?" she asked quietly, warily.

"Not because I rely on pain to be able to open up," he clarified. "It is because I have grown used to suppressing my emotions, both for the sake of my sanity and for the sake of completing missions."

"But… that helped."

It wasn't a question. Itachi still answered, anyway, telling her, "I can understand why people such as Anko rely on it so heavily. As for myself, I don't particularly care for it. Don't forget that I was fifteen years old when I began taking missions in ANBU, Sakura. That… That side of sex was all I really knew of it until I met you." It felt like it had been a lifetime since she last saw him smile, even though it had only been about half an hour. "There is no comparison. We have intimacy, Sakura. Love. In ANBU, you must change your partner to ensure neither of you grow too attached. It is an unspoken rule among the operatives."

Again, like well over a year ago, Sakura felt her heart break. A year ago, when Itachi first told her of his sexual past, she'd decided there and then that it sounded lonely. Now, she couldn't even begin to imagine, especially not for a boy who was having so much shit thrown his way.

"Our sex…" It amused her to see a faint blush rise on his cheeks. "I…" Was it wrong to think her boyfriend looked adorable as he struggled to find the right words, to think that he looked so cute as he grew flustered? "We have sex because we love each other. It's not because we need it to release the emotions we've suppressed for so long that it's the only way we can release them." The blush deepened and Sakura found herself biting her lip to fight against the urge to smile. "It is more pleasurable."

She couldn't stop herself from teasing him, asking, "Even if we rarely have it?"

"Rarely-" It took him a few moments to realise she was joking and noticing that, he relaxed considerably in her hold, forehead dropping to hers. "Then would you be willing to change that?"

There was no stopping her smirk, especially not as she was turned and lowered to the table once more. "Absolutely."

* * *

They found out why the dogs had been so silent. Somehow, after collapsing onto their beds in exhaustion, they'd been shut away in the bedroom (it wasn't too concerning, as on several occasions, Pakkun had accidentally been locked away). The damage to the door was minimal and Itachi assured her that it was fine. At least they knew they were protective of them. No doubt it had driven them mad trying to get out after hearing her being struck before it all fell silent.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open had Sakura hesitantly opening her eyes, squinting against the harsh brightness of the morning sun. It was spring now and the weather was beginning to warm up, the sun shining brightly and stubbornly in an attempt to break through the harsh cold of winter.

It surprised her when her boyfriend shut the door behind himself, keeping the dogs out and noticing this, she opened her eyes more fully, though did not sit up. In his arms were two trays being expertly balanced, both filled with food. One of them had a delicate flower poking over the side.

"What's this?"

Placing the trays down onto the bed, Itachi smiled softly as he settled into bed beside her, careful of the two trays resting between them. "You are always cooking, so I thought that I would make you breakfast in bed for your birthday."

Sakura grinned when a soft kiss was pressed to her lips, though couldn't deny her eyes were focused on the trays. The smell was tantalising. Itachi must have noticed her attention was elsewhere, because he chuckled into the kiss and pulled away, allowing her to focus entirely on the plate.

"Pancakes," she gushed happily and finally sat up, grin returning as her boyfriend placed the tray down onto her lap. "And completely loaded with Nutella." Green eyes drifted to dark. "You know me so well."

He smirked at that, eyeing them in the same way he always had – with barely hidden distaste. "I suppose occasionally having them couldn't do too much harm," he replied teasingly.

In Ino's words: she and Naruto ate diabetes. Between the two of them, they used almost a full jar of Nutella, stuffing themselves silly with the overloaded pancakes. Not long after moving in with him and Kakashi, in an attempt to cheer her up, Naruto had made her pancakes. Her very first pancakes, in fact. She'd been in love with them ever since.

Noticing the extra fruit on the edge of his tray, Sakura bit her lip, wondering if he would be against her swiping one of the bananas. It seemed like a strange combination, Nutella and bananas, but her stomach was growling at just the thought of them together.

Itachi's smirk widened in obvious amusement and he grabbed the extra banana, handing it over along with a knife. She grinned in response, excitement making her stomach flutter and she was quick to cut it up, placing each piece down until it made a heart shape.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Itachi watching her closely, waiting to see her reaction as she tasted the combo. So, Sakura made sure to play it up as she moaned and shut her eyes, expression one of extreme pleasure. The different flavours were bursting to life on her tongue and her reaction wasn't entirely an exaggeration, as it truly was amazing and vaguely, she heard Itachi chuckling.

 _Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?_

"You should shower and get dressed," Itachi told her once they had finished their breakfast. There was a pause as he watched her quickly finish her juice and she could tell as she finished it, gasping for breath, that he was impressed that she'd guzzled a full pint of juice in one go. "You have a busy day ahead of you."

"I do?" she asked, still somewhat breathless.

He smiled and took the two trays. Apparently, her boyfriend wasn't going to tell her what she was doing that day (even though Sakura was pretty certain she had a right to know such a thing). It irked her a little, but she decided to humour him anyway. Previously, Sakura had never really cared for her birthday. It was just another ordinary day to her – they'd never celebrated it, not once. Sure, she knew when her birthday was, should she get asked for it, but, other than that…

It was with a sigh that she dragged herself out of the warmth of her bed, going straight to the shower. She preferred baths as of late, as whenever she was in the shower, she was always overwhelmed with the fear of slipping, even if it seemed irrational. However, they had a non-slip mat that would obviously prevent her from falling. She simply had to keep reminding herself of that.

During her shower, and just before she got out, she noticed Itachi slip into the bathroom and place her dressing gown on her hook at the back of the door. When she was out, she realised it had been in the dryer, as it felt extra warm and cosy.

By the time Sakura was dressed and ready, with her makeup and hair done, it had just past nine. Part of her felt disgruntled with being woken up so early. If her birthday was such a precious occasion, weren't things supposed to go her way? Shouldn't she be granted a lie in?

Itachi stood as she left the bedroom, waiting until she was standing in front of him before presenting her with a small, square box. For a second, nervousness shot through her, taking her breath away, before Sakura forced herself to calm down and be rational. The box was much too big for _that_. It was too flat, too.

"Happy birthday," he told her with a smile.

She accepted the box with both hands, hesitant about tearing open the wrapping paper. Beneath the thick, pretty paper, was a brand name that had her heart skipping a beat, had her stomach flipping with a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

"Itachi…"

"Open it."

Weakly, she followed his order and for a split second, she almost wished that it _had_ been an engagement ring. Much to her shock and… and she wasn't sure how to feel. Inside the box was…

"This is too much, Itachi," she said, almost breathless.

He smiled warmly. "It isn't just from me," he assured her. Lifting his hand, he gently touched one of the charms. "This one is from Sasuke and Naruto-kun."

The charm read 'sister', along with a pretty pink gem beneath the word, in the shape of a heart and next to it, was a charm of a dog. There was no doubt who that one was from and Sakura found herself grinning, her chest filling with warmth and happiness. The next charm she spotted out of them all was a charm that had her squinting a little to see more clearly, but there was no denying what it was. Engraved into the silver was a mother and a father and between them were two babies, all surrounding another gem that was shaped like a heart.

There was a theme with the Pandora bracelet and it was definitely about family and love. While she believed it was too much, considering they had children on the way, Sakura couldn't deny it was beautiful. It made her even happier to know that they all had a part in it.

Along with the sister, family and dog charms, there was also a best friends charm, a crown, a birthday cake, a 'family forever', a pink cupcake (which was absolutely _adorable_ ), a charm that said 'you are so loved', separate dangling letters spaced between the other charms, which spelled out her name and finally, a happy birthday charm.

"I love it," she whispered. Smiling, even though she could feel a lump in her throat, Sakura asked, "Put it on me?"

"Actually, it would be best if you didn't wear it until tonight."

Wait, what? "Why?" It was pretty and she wanted to wear it. "What am I doing today, Itachi?"

"It is a surprise. All you have to know is that your day has already been planned," he said just as there was a specific knock on the door.

Frowning, Sakura glanced in the direction of the door, already fearing the worst. The only thing stopping her blonde best friend from barging in was the fact she was wary of the dogs. They'd yet to warm up to her. Any sudden movements, any unannounced visits and they were on edge, never taking their eyes off her. She hated it.

Itachi greeted Ino politely, allowing her entry and at the sight of her, the two dogs perked up, watching her closely. In response, Ino didn't come any closer than the part where the hallway changed into the living room. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and was dressed casually for once.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned and lowered the box holding her bracelet. Unlike her boyfriend, her best friend wouldn't hold back on the details. "What does my day consist of, then?"

"A spa day." Ino grinned widely. "Oh, and we're getting our hair done."

"Along with three beauty treatments of your choice," he added with a sigh.

What? Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. The bracelet was one thing – a ridiculously expensive, but so very beautiful bracelet that she almost felt too scared to even wear, for fear of losing it – but now a spa day for two? Being pampered all day long? Yes, it was a really thoughtful gift and yes, she was grateful. However, they were having twins and she was still contemplating quitting her job. They couldn't afford things such as this.

"Itachi-"

"Oh, no," Ino cut her off and placed her hands on her hips. "You're not allowed to argue. I don't care if you think this is way too much." Blonde eyebrows raised daringly and she said, "You're going to have to get used to being spoiled on your birthday, Sakura. There are too many people who love you to let it slide by unnoticed."

Stubbornly, she fought back the tears. Stupid hormones.

It didn't take much for them to get her out of the house. In all honesty, she was secretly looking forward to a pamper day with her best friend. How long had she been whining about needing a haircut? About the odd aches and pains? Glancing over her shoulder at Ino, she grinned brightly, to which she replied with a victory sign and sticking her tongue out.

And then, all of a sudden, Itachi slammed on the breaks, muttering a rare curse word and Sakura had to throw one hand to the dashboard, the other met with Ino's as she went to grab her shoulder, keeping her as still as possible. Still, she couldn't help but grimace as a crick in her neck immediately made itself known.

They just about caught sight of the flash sports car that sped by, mere millimetres from clipping their car.

"Nice reflexes," Ino said shakily, hand soon leaving Sakura's shoulder to go over her heart. Her blue eyes were wide, features paling somewhat.

And despite knowing exactly what and whose car that was, she couldn't stop herself from screaming out of the window with her middle finger thrown in the air for good measure, "Fucking asshole!"

There was a faint shake of Itachi's hands, his dark eyes narrowed on the car that was already out of sight, although they could still hear it. The hatred and anger in his eyes had Ino's eyes widening further, had her unknowingly shrinking back in her seat in shock and fear.

"Itachi…" she called out quietly, anger disappearing instantly. Frowning, she reached out to him, her frown deepening when he startled somewhat. "It's okay. Just an idiot who went through a red light."

With her eyes, she begged him to keep his cool, to recollect his composure, if only for Ino's sake. While she knew of a person who owned that car, Sakura believed it'd disappeared way too fast for her to take note of what car it was.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, hand coming to rest on her stomach.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ino smiling and tilting her head in the other direction, giving them a moment of privacy. It had her breathing out a quiet sigh of relief.

No matter what, she had to remain in the dark.

* * *

It was wonderful.

The spa looked more like a huge mansion and she was half expected Charles Xavier to come wheeling into the room, welcoming them to his school for gifted individuals. Everything about it was luxurious, to the point where Sakura was certain their presence alone was dirtying the place.

As soon as they'd entered the lobby, they had been given cushioned slippers which were brilliantly white, standing out in sharp contrast to the black marble floor. Fortunately for them, there would be no issues with slipping, as the slippers had a special grip on the soles, preventing such accidents. The walls were pristine white, the front desk made of an expensive wood she couldn't even pronounce and while Sakura felt sorely out of place, she also felt giddy about being there.

Itachi had waited until they were inside before driving off, apparently already having paid the bill and before they'd even made it to the desk, their shoes were swapped with slippers and the kind staff had asked if they would like any refreshments as they waited. She and Ino had shared a single, excited grin, eyes alight with awe, disbelief and anticipation.

To fully enjoy the day, Sakura had switched her phone off. It kept flashing with notifications of people wishing her a happy birthday and while she was incredibly grateful that those people wished her well, she wanted to make sure she didn't waste a single second of her pamper day glued to her phone. Even Ino had switched hers off – an extremely rare occurrence. To stop any sneaky glances, they'd left their phones with Itachi, who had made sure to have the spa's number, and they his, in case of emergency.

They seemed to have their own room (and on the way to said room, they'd had a tour of the spa, which was _amazing_ ), complete with a magnificent view of a huge field. The spa was on the outskirts of Konoha, away from the busy city centre. Part of her wondered how peaceful it would be to live on the outskirts.

Once in their room, they changed down and into their white robes and began the health questionnaires they'd been presented with. The room had wooden flooring and walls and felt warmer than the lobby, although Sakura knew already that it wasn't the actual sauna. Due to her condition, she wasn't allowed in the sauna (not for longer than ten minutes, anyway).

Their treatments weren't booked for another half hour or so. To pass the time, she and Ino were sat in their room, marvelling at the view as they sipped on non-alcoholic champagne. Surprisingly, Ino hadn't said anything or pulled her face at the alcohol-free champagne. Even more surprisingly was the great taste.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Ino as she sat back in her lounger.

It was a shame that the weather wasn't warm, as she was certain that would have upgraded the day from amazing to perfect. They could have sat out in the field and sunbathed, as it was slowly coming to life with different colours, instead of watching it from the warmth of a room.

"The pool looked pretty good," Sakura said thoughtfully. Tipping her glass to the side slightly, she watched the pink coloured liquid as it fizzed. It was an odd taste, but definitely a pleasant one. "It's supposed to be heated too, right?"

The blonde nodded and took another sip. "Mm."

Already, it seemed like her best friend was letting herself go and relaxing. They were both free of make-up, had tied their hair up so it was out of their faces and wrapped up in their robes.

She must have been expecting a reply, because when the silence dragged out for too long, blue eyes drifted to the side, watching her closely for a few moments. "You've got a serious case of resting bitch face there, Sakura," Ino told her. "What's up?"

Did she? Sakura frowned. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with her spa day, because she was. Ecstatic, even. She just… couldn't stop thinking about the night before, wondering if it had possibly been taken way too seriously. He only spanked her, for goodness sake.

"I'm just thinking," she lied and tried to smile.

"Oh? What about?"

"The surprise party last year." Damn it, had they blown everything way out of proportion last night? Was Itachi serious about being capable of really hurting her? "Kind of hoping it won't happen again this year. I'm not sure I'm in the partying mood."

" _Please_ ," Ino snorted and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "We did the whole surprise party thing last year." Then, a blonde eyebrow raised. "So, what's really bothering you?"

Sai was a member of ANBU, too. Would it be okay for her to ask her best friend about their sex life? Or was that too invasive? Saying that, Ino had always shared way too much information with her – the proof in that statement was the fact she had a good idea what size Sai's pe-

 _Get out. Get out. Get out!_

"Ino…" Sakura bit her lip, unable to decide whether she could open up to her about what had happened the night before. "Has Sai-san ever…" Ino hummed when she trailed off, telling her with that sound alone to continue. "Has he ever… spanked you?"

"Spanked me?" When all that came as a response was a weak nod of her head, the blonde sighed. "Sakura, everyone likes a bit of spanking every now and then," she assured her with a knowing smile. She giggled then, covering her mouth. "Yes, Sai's spanked me before, but that's actually pretty vanilla for us now."

Wait, what? What did that mean? "Vanilla?"

"You know…" Ino pulled a face, almost like a thoughtful frown. "I know how prissy you can get-"

Her mouth fell open. "I am _not_ prissy."

Blue eyes rolled and she reached out, fingertips tracing the bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, which was resting in a bucket filled with ice. "Fine, then you can't get mad at me when I explain what vanilla sex is."

Why did Sakura get the feeling she _was_ going to get angry? "Go on."

"Technically, it means boring. You know, normal sex."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't worth getting wound up about. Several times before, she and Itachi had discussed their relationship and how it was different from others'. Once certain she wouldn't lose her temper or patience, Sakura asked, somewhat cautiously, "Spanking is vanilla for you both?"

There was no smug smirk or sly smile like she'd thought there would be. Instead, Ino was silent for a few moments, like she was thinking carefully about how to word her sentences. It made her feel worried and hopeful, because for a second, she was certain her best friend knew of Sai's involvement in ANBU, but then Sakura reminded herself that Sai was vehemently against allowing Ino to know of ANBU's existence, let alone his involvement.

"Sai can be pretty into BDSM."

BDSM was the hardcore stuff, Sakura knew already. It shocked her to hear that her friend was into it – while she knew the blonde was kinky, she hadn't known _how_ kinky.

"I think he needs it sometimes," Ino confided in her quietly after a few minutes, a soft frown on her pretty features. "He won't say the words, but… You know when someone you love is struggling, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. It was agonising (and that was without the feeling of being so fucking useless).

"Sai can really get lost in that head of his," she added and her frown deepened, lips turning down at the corners and for a second, just a split second, her voice shook. "I didn't enjoy it in the beginning – it felt like I was _beating_ him. But…" Ino shrugged helplessly, stunning Sakura when her blue eyes became glassy. "But I've noticed the effect it has on him. For some reason, Sai really struggles with opening up. Like, _really_ struggles. Sakura… he doesn't cry. Like, at all. It's like he can't open up at all if we don't use BDSM."

Shit. She was going to cry and if Ino was going to cry, then she was, too. Why had she forgotten… _Shit!_ Sai had been taken from an orphanage – had told her that he was trained to kill as soon as he could walk. Like Itachi, that form of… that outlet was all he knew. He didn't know how to release his emotions at all, whereas Itachi had grown up with Sasuke around, the pair of them leaning on one another for comfort and support.

Sai hadn't had that.

Much to her gratefulness, the therapists interrupted their conversation with a gentle knock on the door, entering at their okay.

And throughout the duration of the day, Sakura repeatedly thanked the Gods that her boyfriend was slowly getting used to opening up to her the way he was. She simply hoped Sai would learn to open up in the same way.

* * *

 **A/N - Happy birthday to one of my fave characters of all time, Sakura! I don't think I've ever dedicated a whole chapter to a character's birthday before. Ha.**

 **As some of you are probably already aware, I had a cryptic message from someone a few days ago that's left me more than a little uncomfortable, as they said that they don't have much time left and that everything they have done is pathetic. It's clearly someone who knows me well, because that person specifically said that they know what it means to message me on here. It's not exactly rocket science that I keep fanfiction separate from my life and receiving that message feels like a huge invasion of my privacy.**

 **Some of the things I post, some of the stories, are of things that I, or a family member, have gone through or I feel strongly about. Writing has always been an outlet to me. To have someone (who went on to wish me luck with my aspirations and stuff) I know in real life message me on here... Well, if it's who I think it is, then that person originally laughed in my face at how stupid my writing is, shitting all over my hard work. To have someone I thought I was in love with do that to me was heartbreaking and for a while, it put me off writing. You guys have no idea how close I came to completely scrapping all of my stories, including WSAAL and the still on-going Saviour.**

 **But, I guess the joke is on them, because look at how well I'm doing now. My writing has improved so much since I first started posting and it's thanks to all of you. There are so many shitty parts of this fandom, but the support for one another isn't one of them.**

 **It probably would have been best ignoring the message (as the person has deactivated their private messaging feature, not allowing me to reply), but I couldn't do it. Writing is when I'm at my happiest, it's how I get all the bad stuff out. I'm not about to let some coward take that away from me or worm their way into my life again, like their known to do so.**

 **Also, please, if any of you happen to know me in real life, please don't try mixing the two.**

 **REVIEWS:**

FlowSoreto: **Thank you for your review. You're right there - anyone who comes between them is to be treated like an enemy ;-)**

Nana: **Could you give me examples on what was too dramatic? Just want to get in there that some of the characters _are_ being dramatic - like Ino or Naruto, for example. If you mean Itachi's pauses in speech, I've already said that it's because he struggles to voice his thoughts and repeatedly trails off.**

 **Also, the part about people adding Sakura is something that happens in real life (I'm forever deleting requests from strange, random men all around the world wanting to become friends with me), but that's not why I put it there. I put it there because it's what happens when somebody is talked about in the way Itachi and Sakura are talked about (magazines, gossip websites, etc.) and if you take a look at anyone who's even remotely famous, you'll see what I mean. It's a repercussion, I guess. Itachi's fans, now that Sakura has been named in the gossip columns, will want to see who she is, what she looks like and her connection with him. Any way to get closer to him, they will take, even if it means adding his partner.**

Guest: **Hey, I'm not saying anything about it ;-)**

 **I'll admit: I'm usually so awful at replying to reviews. I often get all muddled up about who I've already responded to, or forget all about them. It wasn't until recently that I decided to take a leap out of other authors' books and do it this way. As for your request of a companion story for Naruto and Sasuke... Hmmm, that could be interesting.**

 **Thank you so much! I'm trying to not make it so it's like everything revolves around Sakura, you know? I made that mistake in T.N.K and U.I.W.T.L so now I know better. Like shown in this chapter: everyone has their own problems to deal with, even someone who seems so happy and carefree (or in Ino's case, so in love and like her relationship is perfect).**

 **I love writing Temari. She's such a tough, sarcastic character with a secretly caring nature beneath the hard surface. And when I thought what this story could possibly be lacking, I immediately thought: TEMARI. Throw a bit of hard love in there.**

SanctuaryFive: **Thank you for the kind review! It's nice knowing that I'm making someone's day with my work.**

DarkSecretKeeper: **How did you feel about the rude driver? ;-)**

 **I know, right? I knew Japan was pretty strict on a lot of things (need I remind anyone on the law about obesity?), but I never would have guessed that the maternity leave was so short. I thought that I'd better double check, as it only dawned on me at the last second that they'd have a different system to us.**

AliceCambio: **Hopefully this chapter has given more insight to the Itachi/Anko relationship. And yeah, Sakura's realising that she's got some serious growing up to do if she's going to be a mother. Though, not to give too much of a spoiler, she _does_ have some pretty badass moments later on in the story ;-)**


	22. When I Found You, It Shook Me

**Chapter 22 – When I Found You, It Shook Me**

She paused in entering the apartment, green eyes widening as the door swung open and she came face to face – no, more like face to chest – with a man easily twice her size in height, his shockingly white hair being the second thing she noticed.

"Oh?" he grumbled, raising a single, white eyebrow at her. "Walking in so familiarly… are you Naruto's girl-"

"Get the hell away from her," she heard Naruto's angered yell – no, _scream_ of rage. There wasn't a chance of seeing his expression, not when the guy's shoulders almost brushed against both sides of the doorway. "Sakura-chan, get away from that pervert!"

Pervert? Like his aura alone would infect her, Sakura quickly took a step back, her eyes narrowing on his form as he pouted and turned sideways, glancing to what she suspected was Naruto.

"Stop calling me that. People are going to get the wrong impression."

It shocked her when something came hurtling towards her, just about missing the man and she fell back against the wall and moved to the side, watching the object with wide, horrified eyes as it slammed into the wall with an unmistakable bang. While Naruto had his moments, never had he ever tried to physically hurt a person. Not with bad intentions, anyway. If he was goofing around with Sasuke, then that was an entirely different matter, but…

Just now, he'd wanted to hurt the man.

What the hell had she walked in on?

"Fuck you," he seethed.

More than anything, Sakura wanted to see Naruto. She wanted to know why he sounded so angry, yet like he was suppressing most of his rage, leaving him to pant through gritted teeth.

"Naruto," she said in shock.

"I think I'll go for now," the man muttered, his voice sounding like it rumbled deeply in his chest.

Wanting to be of some help to her friend, she shot back simply, "Maybe you should wait for Naruto to get in touch with you, instead of showing up here unannounced."

Dark eyes returned to hers and for the longest moment, nothing was said. Eventually, however, the man took his leave, walking silently away from the apartment and once he was out of sight, Sakura entered, shutting the door behind her like that alone could keep such a giant of a man out. She was fairly certain that, given the size of his muscles and stature, he was more than capable of breaking a door or two down, but she kept that to herself.

She found Naruto standing in the hallway, his blue eyes narrowed into mere slits and his features were twisted into a scowl of pure rage. It stunned her to witness his anger. To her, Naruto had always been the cheerful one. Even on his down days, he did his best to ease their worry. He disliked them seeing his pain.

Sakura approached slowly and frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head and her frown deepened. How could she possibly get through to him? "Do you want some tea?" Again, he shook his head and she sighed, at a loss until an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. "Want me to call Sasuke-kun?"

There was a pause, one where he seemed taken back by her offer, but then finally, he cracked a smile and reached out, bringing her close. "Nah, I've got my sister here."

She smiled widely even though she knew it was a front. At the very least, it meant Naruto was slowly gaining control of his anger. That was a start. "Then how about I make us both some instant ramen and we can kick back and relax like the old days?"

This time, when Naruto smiled, it was a genuine one. A small smile that conveyed his appreciation and love. She replied by giving him a light squeeze and pulling away, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

The last thing she'd wanted to do was leave Naruto alone when it was so painfully obvious he was struggling. If she ever needed him, he was there, backing her up one hundred percent. So, even if they were sat and not talking to one another, with him playing his stupid games and her reading a book, she would be there. Soon enough, he would talk about it.

Sneaking a glance at the blond, who was too busy with his killing streak to take much notice in what she was doing, she tried to read his expression. For the first time ever, he gave nothing away. There wasn't even any frustration towards his game when his streak abruptly ended. He just went back to the beginning, eyes almost glazed over. The book she was reading had been a gift from Rin for her birthday. It was about the rarest diseases in the world, fascinating her greatly with the added bonus of possibly coming in handy in the future.

After the spa day, she and Ino had returned to Sai's apartment, where the surprises only continued as she was presented with a whole new outfit for a birthday dinner (and, during said dinner, she received countless other gifts). How the blonde knew what her size was when Sakura herself was struggling with it, she'd never know. All she was certain of was that she couldn't have been happier with the style. It helped hide the bump. Combined with the haircut and her pretty nails and eyelashes, Sakura had felt more beautiful than she had in a long while.

It had been wonderful seeing everyone together again, though it brought the aching reminder of Sasuke's absence. He _did_ video call her to wish her a happy birthday, however (and to make sure Naruto hadn't messed up on their charm for her).

"This game sucks."

She was surprised to hear such a complaint, as it was the seventh (or was it the seventeenth?) instalment of a series Naruto loved. It also happened to be Sasuke's game and any game of the Uchiha's was automatically assumed as awesome.

"Maybe you're playing it wrong," Sakura replied teasingly, hoping to soothe whatever pain was bothering her friend. "Your streak isn't getting any better-"

"It's not that." Tossing his controller to the table, the blond stood and made his way over to his collection of games, looking through them while sighing, "It sucks playing alone."

He missed Sasuke. She felt her smile fade as she also felt the familiar pang of sadness and loneliness. Sasuke had helped them both through so much. Not having him by their sides made them truly realise how much he actually did for them. If they needed help, _any_ kind of help, then Sasuke was there. Now that he was hundreds of miles away, in a different freaking country…

It was selfish, but she was hoping he would come home soon.

The game Naruto eventually decided on was thrice as violent as the first and for a while, he seemed to get lost in it. She was the same with her book, already on the eleventh chapter when she was next interrupted, almost missing the quiet mumble that came from the blond.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

It was difficult hiding her reluctance of pulling herself out of her textbook. However, when Sakura noticed that Naruto was focusing on her intently, she quickly lost all interest in the book. Was it problems with Hinata again? Was it about that man? It had to be serious if he'd paused his game.

"Go ahead."

"You miss Sasuke, right?"

She frowned. What kind of question was that? "Of course I do."

"Like, a lot."

Her frown deepened and she nodded like it was obvious. "He's a part of our family, Naruto. It'd be odd if we didn't miss him."

He nodded quickly, returning his focus to his game.

 _Strange boy_ , she thought.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Naruto asked, not giving her the chance to question him further.

Sparing a glance at the bookshelf beside her, she plucked a bookmark out of the dish sitting atop it. Kakashi kept spares just in case he somehow lost his (which was ridiculous, in her mind, as he'd had the same bookmark since the day she moved in) and she didn't feel bad in the least about taking one, not wanting to fold the pages in her book to save her place.

"Itachi's taken the dogs to be groomed," she said with a sigh, closing her book. "As soon as he's back, he's taking me for my session with Tsunade-sama."

His messy blond eyebrows twitched at that, like he wanted to frown or scowl. "How's it going?" came his quiet question. "I didn't wanna bring it up in case you got mad again."

Sakura grimaced, recalling the memory. She'd been more than unpleasant to him when all Naruto was trying to do was look out for her. Now that she wasn't so defensive, she knew that she was in the wrong. They were like – no, they _were_ siblings. He was looking out for his little sister.

"Not too great," she admitted. Finding the edges of her thick textbook more entertaining, she ran her manicured fingernail along the leather-like cover, admiring the handiwork. "I'm still struggling."

There was a weighted pause as Naruto once more paused his game, this time focusing entirely on her as he put the controller down, frowning as he did so. "I know I'm not Sasuke, but you can still talk to me, y'know."

She smiled. "Actually… Sasuke-kun doesn't know. At least, I haven't told him myself."

With a huff to show his exertion, he hoisted himself to his feet, exaggerating his stretch while making his way over to her. Then, with a grin, he flopped onto the sofa beside her. "Then I've got to step in for the both of us," he told her simply. "Sasuke would beat me into the ground if I wasn't there for you when you needed someone to talk to."

It was silly getting worked up over it. However, Sakura couldn't deny that his kindness and determination had her heart melting in a mixture of happiness and pride. Naruto really was starting to grow up and she felt so glad that she could witness it.

"It sounds really cliché saying it, but some days are easier than others," she told him honestly. "Some days, I don't need to…"

"Rely on it?" he offered, voice quiet. It was obvious he was trying not to frown, especially when she nodded. "But you're going to your sessions weekly, right?"

Again, Sakura nodded. "Weekly sessions this time."

Previously, it had been a couple of times in a month, as she'd been making remarkable progress. The stability Kakashi offered, the comforting environment with her friends, helped massively, Tsunade had told her. She had told her during their first session (after not seeing her in almost a whole year) that, while her relationship with Itachi seemed stable enough, the pregnancy had thrown her off, as had Hidan's return. It wasn't exactly a relapse, as she'd never forced herself to throw up before, but it was definitely a step backwards.

"And you'll go to them, won't you?"

She didn't have much of a choice. Even if Sakura refused to get help, Itachi insisted she went. If not for herself, then for him. For their family. "Yeah."

"I know you'll get through it," Naruto suddenly exclaimed, grinning. "I've yet to see you lose a fight," he told her. "This is nothing, right?"

Was he completely forgetting about the attack Hidan orchestrated? The one where she'd gotten her ass beat and ended up in hospital?

Still, his encouragement was appreciated greatly and she proved it by hugging him, making him falter for a second before he returned the hold just as tightly.

* * *

Thoughts of the man who was bugging Naruto plagued her mind, along with a dizzying amount of questions. Should she have done more than stand back and watch? Should she have pushed Naruto for answers? Gods, just the thought of him being in pain made her chest ache horrifically. The way he'd screamed at the man, throwing things at him, had her worrying greatly for the blond. He lost his temper at times, but never like that.

"What's bothering you, kid?"

Sakura sighed irritably. On the sofa in Tsunade's office, her legs were crossed and on her lap was a colouring book. It reminded her of when she first met the woman. In Kakashi's words, back then, she had the mind of child, even though she was almost sixteen years old. She guessed some things stuck. Narrowing her eyes as she grew closer to a line, she answered, "Naruto was having trouble with some guy and I just stood there. I didn't do anything to help."

She didn't need to look up to know that Tsunade was watching her – her honey brown eyes were intense as always, almost piercing holes into her head. It wasn't intentional. It was just the way Tsunade was.

"I should've helped," Sakura added after a moment of pause. Dropping the red coloured pen, she rubbed at her forehead (it was actually a habit she'd picked up from the woman sitting beside her, but neither of them ever acknowledged such a thing). "Instead of freezing, I should've said something."

There was a knowing expression on Tsunade's face when she finally looked up at her. "Let me guess: this guy was well built."

"Like a giant."

"Imposing?"

"More like terrifying."

She laughed loudly, though quickly silenced herself and tried to appear as serious. With her next words, it became easier for her to do so, "Like your father?"

That was-

Pretty interesting, actually. Picking up her pen, Sakura went back to colouring in a headscarf. It hadn't connected in her mind – the similarities hadn't struck her. Now that Tsunade had said it, however, it made perfect sense. Yes, the man was around the same build as her father and the situation had obviously been hostile. Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

"You must have been too preoccupied with Naruto to notice," the blonde told her soothingly. She glanced down at the colouring book, smiling faintly. "Did he tell you what it was about?"

Once again, she couldn't help but sigh. "Not one tiny piece of information. Clearly he knows him somehow – why else would he be so angry?"

"He was angry?"

Green eyes rolled. "Like you wouldn't believe. He actually threw something at him. It's a good thing the people across the hall are always out, otherwise Kakashi would have _another_ complaint."

When she heard the sound of teeth gritting harshly, Sakura frowned and turned her gaze to the older woman, her frown only deepening further at the angered scowl on her features. What the hell was her problem? Before she could ask, there was a single chime of a bell, telling them that the session was over. Sakura kept glancing at Tsunade out of the corner of her eye as she tidied away her colouring pens and the book. Unlike moments before, however, she was giving nothing away.

"I'll see you this time next week."

Her frown was still in place as she left the office and was greeted by her boyfriend, who immediately asked her what was wrong. It wasn't until they were outside of the building and in the car that she told him what had happened, though. She started with the incident that morning, followed by Tsunade's reaction of it. But it didn't seem to bother him like it did her.

"What do you know?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes on her boyfriend. Either he was getting sloppy in hiding his thoughts, or she was learning to read him better, because in that moment, he was almost, _almost_ , like an open book to her. "Who's that man, Itachi?"

"It is not my place," he replied. He spared her a glance as they came to a crawl, the traffic surprisingly bad. Usually, it wasn't so bad that time of morning. She wondered if there was a game on. "It is Naruto-kun's decision to inform you, should he wish to."

"But you didn't see him," Sakura snapped. "He was so angry."

He sighed, but kept his eyes on the road. "Did your session with Tsunade-sama-"

"It has nothing to do with that!"

"Oh?" he countered, raising an eyebrow, though otherwise looking bored. "You weren't in a bad mood before."

Bad mood? _Bad mood?_ She was going to give him one hell of a bad mood if Itachi continued to patronise her like she was just a kid, like he wasn't her boyfriend, but instead her fa-

"Well?"

"Well, what?" she snapped in return.

Itachi didn't even blink. Didn't falter in the slightest. "Are you going to tell me why you are suddenly in such a foul mood, if it is not because of Tsunade-sama?"

"Are you going to tell me why Naruto acted like that?" Sakura muttered and rubbed her forehead roughly, green eyes squeezing shut. Gods, her head hurt. She would have to redo her makeup before Temari and Karin came over. Her hair, too. "Are you going to tell me who that man was?"

"As I said before: it is not my place-"

"Bullshit," Sakura yelled, hand leaving her face and harshly landing on her thighs. "What if it was the other way around? What if something was bothering Sasuke-kun and I refused to tell you about it?" Just as he opened his mouth, she muttered, voice so much lower than before, "Don't you dare say that it is not the same. We may not be blood related, but Naruto _is_ my brother."

Only when they pulled up at a red light did Itachi look at her, his expression remaining bored even while he said, "You _do_ have your secrets. You know things about Sasuke that he is uncomfortable sharing with me."

What? "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, scowling. "What do I know about him?"

He looked away again as the light turned green, opening his window somewhat to allow fresh air into the car. She knew that their argument would be affecting his concentration, but damn it, she was so angry. It felt like every muscle in her body was tensing up, her heart racing and breathing quick. Why she was feeling that way, why she was suddenly picking fights with Itachi of all people, she couldn't understand. Surely it wasn't the hormones?

When there was no answer, Sakura asked, "Are you talking about his life in Suna?"

The only reason she hadn't brought up the redhead he was dating, was because it wasn't her business to share. Ino was the shameless gossip in their circle, not her. It wasn't her place to tell people about Sasuke's relationship. He'd always taken everything so seriously and if he was in the early stages of a relationship, it meant he was still trying to understand his own feelings. The fact that he was so tight lipped about it told her all she needed to know. As long as he was happy, then she wouldn't open her mouth about it until he wanted others to know.

"Sasuke-kun isn't the one picking fights with old men who look as though they can snap him in half like a twig," she added in a mutter. "Sasuke-kun is keeping his head down and studying hard, whereas Naruto is a knucklehead who is easily distracted. He's doing so well lately and now this… this _jackass_ turns up out of nowhere and he looks like he's possessed!" She narrowed her eyes on him, lips turning down at the corners. "Are you telling me I shouldn't be worried about him? I've never seen him so angry before."

"That is because you have only seen Naruto-kun grow angry when he loses a game," Itachi countered, making a right turn. She could tell by the changes in buildings that they were nearly home, as they passed blocks of flats and only saw the occasional store. "I recall many times where he expressed deep anger."

What? "Explain."

He sighed, but even as they came to a stop in the car park, even as he switched the engine off, they didn't get out the car. They remained seated there, still strapped in.

"Sasuke has been friends with Naruto-kun for many years, Sakura. Long before his parents died." She frowned at the mentioning of them, gaze dropping to her hands. "After their deaths, Sasuke continuously confided in me, whenever I was home, about Naruto-kun's grief, asking how he should help him through it. Understandably, Naruto-kun was angry and lost in his grief and anger. He took that anger out on those around him."

That… wasn't possible. Naruto was always smiling, always so cheerful. When she first moved in, even when his eyes told her of the sadness he tried so hard to hide, he'd gone out of his way to take care of her, to try and make her feel welcome. He, along with the others, showed her what a real family was. They showed her love for the first time in her life.

"More often than not, he and Sasuke fought. Sometimes verbally, other times physically."

 _What?_

"But they're best friends!" she said in obvious shock, her mouth falling open. "They wouldn't-"

"Sakura," he said her name with a sigh, expression alone telling her to stop interrupting him. Her mouth snapped shut. "Remember what I said. Naruto-kun was angry at the world after the loss of his parents. He couldn't understand why they were taken from him so suddenly, so cruelly."

Cruelly? As much as Sakura wanted to ask what he meant by that, she wisely kept her mouth shut, instead listening to her boyfriend as he continued, saying, "Sasuke stood by him throughout the grieving process, though as you already know, his own temper isn't that great." She nodded, huffing out a single chuckle as she recalled the catalogue incident. "So, when Naruto-kun would lash out at him, Sasuke would fight back. Whether Naruto-kun baited him intentionally or not is unknown. Only the two of them know."

No way. There was no way his words could be true. But then, why would Itachi lie to her about something like that? He had no reason to.

"So…" She frowned, risking a glance at him. "What you're trying to say is that… this guy is probably from Naruto's past."

"What I am trying to say is that, since you have known him, Naruto-kun has not been given any reasons to be so angry."

"But that guy _is_ from his past."

"I am not saying that."

"But you're implying it."

Dark eyes met hers and he raised a single eyebrow. "Take what you like from what I have shared."

So, she was right. Technically, Itachi hadn't broken Naruto's trust by telling her who the man was, but now she knew for certain that he was from his past – probably something to do with his parents. Faintly, she smirked at him, expressing with the slight pull on her lips that she was grateful. He replied with a similar smirk.

* * *

Oh, and now the anger was back.

"What the hell is going on with this thing?" Sakura demanded, already thin patience snapping. Grabbing her laptop, she lifted it, before slamming the stupid thing onto the table, shocking her boyfriend. "It's not responding to anything I'm doing!"

"Sakura-"

"I've just lost weeks' worth of work," she cried. She only released it when Itachi took it from her, running her hands through her hair in agitation. "Itachi, that's my coursework! I've just lost my freaking coursework."

"Sit down," replied Itachi calmly as he placed the laptop down, eyes narrowing as he tried to get it to respond. "You are working yourself up."

"But-"

"You have Dropbox, remember?" He didn't even look at her. "The document program automatically saves your work. Worst case scenario, you lose a paragraph or two. It won't be the entire document."

That was beside the point. How much stuff did she have on there? How many pictures? Other coursework? Downloaded books for her classes instead paying for them? "For fuck-"

"Sakura." Dark eyes glanced at her from over the laptop lid, narrowing fractionally. "Sit down and take a deep breath."

She did as he ordered, all but throwing herself into the seat beside him so that she could see what he was doing on the screen. Like moments ago, the screen was frozen on her assignment, which she'd been tweaking here and there to share with Temari and Karin. What were they going to think of her if she had absolutely nothing to share? They were going to think she'd forgotten to do her share of the work.

Both of their attentions were instantly grabbed as the tiny light beside her webcam switched on, the sight of it making her anger return tenfold and she yanked it out of Itachi's hold, raising it to eye level.

 _Someone had activated her webcam._

"Listen, jackass," she snarled, grip intensifying. "Find someone else to perv on, because I'm in a bad mood already. If you corrupt a single file on this thing, I will beat the shit out of you."

A program suddenly opened on her screen and her scowl deepened, though she didn't fight Itachi when he placed the laptop back down onto the table, reading out loud, "There's nothing to perv on, flat chest-"

"Come over here and say that!" Sakura yelled at the screen, leaning down again. "You have to say it over _text_ because you're too chicken shit to use your voice, or show us your face, never mind getting your cowardly ass down here."

" _Shut up, Pinky."_

 _No._

Green eyes were wide at the voice, one she recognised in an instant as none other than Hidan's. By her side, Itachi was rigid in his seat, hands frozen on her laptop.

"Hidan," she gasped.

There was no video to go along with the chat, just his voice as he opened another program, like he'd already recorded himself and was sending random clips that fit as responses.

" _What's wrong, Uchiha?_ " Hidan taunted nastily and she could hear the smirk in his voice. " _I thought you'd have more to say after all the fun I've been having in your beloved Konoha."_

She looked at her boyfriend uncertainly, but did her best to hide her growing worry for him. If Hidan saw it, he would use it against them – against him. He could use it to cause more suffering.

" _Gotta admit,"_ he continued with a horrible laugh, " _I wasn't expecting that guy to jump in front of you like that. It wasn't the ending I wanted to give you, but I got carried away with myself. S'pose I should be grateful."_

No. They were hearing wrong. They had to have been hearing wrong. There was no way in hell that Tenma's death was at the hands of Hidan. Itachi was at peace with what happened. Although, saying that, she'd had her suspicions after hearing from a news report that there was a manic laugh throughout the act of terror.

" _That idiot didn't know what he was pissing away, right, Itachi?"_ Hidan questioned and then laughed again. " _Saving someone like you, with so much blood on your hands-"_

Fuck the coursework.

It was surprising how easily her fist went through the screen of her laptop, coming out of the back of it. However, it didn't stop the sound, despite utterly ruining the screen and so she was quick to continue the destruction of her laptop, finishing with throwing it to the floor and stomping on it. Throughout the moment of desperate rage, the two dogs ran into the kitchen, fully alert and ready to defend them, barking and growling to put that point across.

Itachi remained silent, his eyes never leaving the spot her laptop was once in. The look on his face could only be described as horrified devastation. Frowning, Sakura made her way over to him, hesitating for a moment until she wrapped her arms around him, slowly sitting herself on his lap.

"There's nothing I can say-" She cut herself off, her previous anger directed completely towards herself now. She'd never felt so useless before. "What Hidan did is just…" Shit, what was she supposed to say? "Itachi, please say something."

"He… killed Tenma." He held onto the arms wrapped around him, then touched her stomach, before sighing and saying, "Sakura, forgive me, but I need some space."

"Space?" she questioned, though stood anyway. As soon as she did, Itachi was up and collecting the pieces of her laptop, ignoring Akako and Ken as they whined at him, demanding his attention. "What kind of space? Going for a walk kind of space, or ANBU?"

"This could be of use to them," murmured Itachi. It was obvious he was lost in that head of his, however. "They could use it to track Hidan's location-"

"And then what?"

He didn't even look at her, simply grabbed one of her bigger grocery bags for the pieces of laptop, as well as packing the charger. "And then I finally put an end to it."

Just as he went to leave, Sakura grabbed his arm, not even bothering to hide her anger. Like hell he was going out, while so filled with vengeance, to some kind of death mission. "You barely made it back the last time," she muttered seriously and refused to release him. "Somehow, that bastard survived being stabbed in the heart, Itachi."

"I have to do something," he replied, voice cold. He remained unmoving in her hold, neither fighting it or trying to comfort her like he usually did.

"And what if you don't come back, huh?" demanded Sakura daringly. She tried to snatch the bag from his hold, but he moved it back, just out of her reach. "What am I supposed to do then? I'm having your children, Itachi. _Children._ Everyone's nagging at me that I shouldn't do anything that could potentially put them at risk or harm them, that I have to avoid so much _shit_ because of them – even changing the things I eat and drink. What about you?" Gods, she didn't mean to raise her voice at him, but she was so fucking angry. "I'm not the only one who's a parent now, Itachi. They're your children too. You can't take life threatening missions like that. I know you're hurting, but I can't lose you. Maybe that's selfish of me, but-"

The bag dropped from his hand and Itachi gently eased her back into her seat, kneeling in front of her. "Breathe, Sakura," he said quietly.

She ran her hands through her hair, though couldn't tug on the ends of it like she used to. It was too short now, just barely reaching her chin and had so many layers. Using the products the hairdresser had recommended to her, it gave it a spiky, messy look, instead of flat.

"I am not leaving you."

"Then don't be a fucking idiot!"

It was either the shouting and curse word, or the sudden movement of her hands that had him moving back slightly, although the slapping sound of them hitting her thighs made her believe it was the latter, for he seemed troubled by it. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. Her anger was probably irrational and it was clearly putting him on edge. But damn it, what was she supposed to do if he didn't come home the next time?

"I understand that taking Hidan down is something you need to do," she continued more quietly, sighing. "But not like this, Itachi. Not when you're in this state."

He replied, just as quietly, "He killed my friend, Sakura."

"I know." Her hands came to his face, bringing it closer until their foreheads bumped lightly. "And I know it still hurts like hell. But you can't let Hidan use Tenma-san against you." The tension in his body was crazy, she noted when her hands slipped from his face to his shoulders. "Tenma-san deserves better than that."

There was no reply and she frowned, shutting her eyes. "Hidan knows you're a threat, Itachi. But he knows how to wind you up, too. He knows that if he gets you angry enough, you're going to go in blinded by your rage and need for vengeance. And that's when he'll win." She felt so relieved when Itachi returned her hold, forehead leaving hers to rest on her shoulder, arms wrapping around her securely. "Vengeance isn't the answer, Itachi. It's not going to bring happiness for anyone. But I know what it means to you, so if you're going to avenge Tenma-san, then at least be smart about it. Don't let Hidan play on your emotions."

Couldn't he see it? Couldn't Itachi see what Hidan was trying to do? Or was he aware of it and uncaring, controlled completely by his anger? If he went charging in like that, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he would die. Hidan was a dangerous criminal – no, he was a terrorist. That was confirmed by his attack on the innocent civilians of Konoha.

A knock on their front door, followed by the dogs barking madly and dashing over to it, had her sighing, wondering if she should have rescheduled her meeting with Temari and Karin, especially now that she didn't have a laptop. What the hell was she supposed to show for the work she'd done on their project? And could she even be bothered to sit through more work while so stressed? When her mind wouldn't even be on their project?

"Use my laptop," Itachi offered, pressing a lingering kiss to the spot between her neck and shoulder. "I should still take yours to headquarters. They could use it to track him."

"They already know where he lives," she tried to argue.

He pulled back enough to smile at her, even if it was only a small one. "This is new information, Sakura. Possibly valuable information. With this, we could get a look into what he is planning."

There was another knock, this one louder and more abrupt. It made the dogs more frantic and vaguely, Sakura wondered how she was going to manage them, though knew she had to get used to it. She made a mental note to ask Kakashi to train them.

"Fine, but just…" They stood together, her hold on him still tight. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Sakura-"

"I mean it." She settled her most serious glare on him, one that usually had Naruto running a mile. He simply stared back, unmoved. "Hidan will be the least of your concerns if you do, Itachi."

With that said and not waiting for a reply, Sakura released her boyfriend and made her way to the door, ordering the dogs to back off. It took them a few moments, but much to her gratefulness, there weren't any more knocks, meaning they could probably hear her.

"Perhaps it would be best to lock them in the bedroom for now," Itachi said after he also ordered the dogs to move away from the door. They seemed too concerned with who was knocking, picking up on the fact they were strangers.

"One second," she called through the door.

She didn't wait for their reply, instead focusing on dragging Akako away, while Itachi did the same with Ken. The dogs fought valiantly, but she and Itachi won eventually and she nearly slammed the door in her rush to get out of the bedroom, doing her best to ignore the whining and scratching.

"As soon as you've calmed down, I'll introduce you all," she said through the door.

Itachi had the bag in his hand when she turned to face him, standing in the archway to the kitchen. It upset her that he was still going to ANBU headquarters, upset her that despite all she just said, he was still going through with his plan. In his heart, he had to know that it wouldn't make a difference. He had to know that Hidan was smart enough not to use his own computer to hack into hers. He would use a different one, with special equipment to keep them from tracking its location. It could say he was in Suna, for all they knew and then that would only multiply his worry by a hundred.

On his way out, he invited Temari and Karin in, the latter eyeing him up unashamedly. It had her raising an eyebrow at her, to which she shrugged, shutting the door. Temari, on the other hand, was more secretive about her appreciative glances, though Sakura couldn't decide which was worse. After all, she knew her boyfriend was hot. At least Karin was open about ogling him.

"It's going to take a few minutes to set up," she said apologetically while grabbing Itachi's laptop, setting them down in the living room. The dogs were still whining in her bedroom, demanding to be let out and she sighed. "And please excuse those two."

"Just let them out," Temari replied and shrugged. "My brother was always bringing stray animals into the house. I'm used to being bitten by one thing or another."

That wasn't the point. If anything happened to either of the women, Sakura knew it wouldn't end well for Akako or Ken. She'd seen one too many news reports about dogs who'd been put to sleep for biting people and like hell she'd let her dogs join that never-ending list.

"I'd rather wait," came her honest reply. Then, she asked, "Would either of you like a drink before we get started?"

Karin nodded and sat down, already pulling out her own laptop along with a folder. She had to admit, she liked the other girl's commitment to her work. The serious work ethic was something she admired greatly. "Coke, if you have it. If not, water'll do."

"Temari-san?"

"Water, please."

She was following Karin's example, setting her laptop up. Unlike their own, however, the blonde impressed them with the latest design of Mac technology, loading faster than theirs. As soon as it was on, her background filled the screen – her with two other boys, one who looked to be the same age as her and they looked similar enough to tell them were siblings (Sakura assumed they were twins, considering the close age) and the other was a redhead. Like many men she knew, he didn't smile for the camera, instead smirking slightly. Despite his solemn expression, he was attractive. Beautiful, even.

Before she could continue with the thought, Sakura had to grab the back of the sofa, eyes going wide at the sudden head rush from standing too quickly. Temari reacted faster than Karin, already on her feet and steadying her by the time the redhead had placed her laptop aside. She tried to wave them off, but contradicted herself by holding onto Temari's hands, not-so-secretly grateful for the support.

"What's wrong?" Karin demanded, now standing. "Do you want some water?"

"I stood up too fast," she murmured. Shutting her eyes, she placed a hand to her forehead, trying to block out the horrible sensation.

"You've eaten today, right?" asked Temari seriously. She made an attempt to sit her down, but Sakura fought back even in her weakened state. She didn't want to sit down. "Sakura?"

Had she? Did she eat breakfast? Lunch? "Um…" Her lack of answer had the two women frowning at each other, equally troubled as the other. "Breakfast. I had ramen…"

Oh, Gods.

On wobbling legs, she ran to the bathroom, hand clamped over her mouth until she finally reached her destination. It took her by surprise to find that she wasn't alone, however. Since they barely knew each other, she'd fully expected the other two to remain in the living room and wait until she was done. Instead, Temari was behind her, rubbing her back soothingly while also grabbing a hair tie from the shelf beneath her bathroom mirror.

"Shit, Sakura," Temari muttered, though surprisingly didn't sound disgusted as she scraped her fingers through her short hair, holding it back and attempting to tie it up. It was too short, so she settled on holding it the best she could. "What've you been eating?"

A glass of water was placed down on the counter next to the bath, but she could sense Karin leaving shortly after, probably not wanting to overcrowd her.

Slowly, weakly, her legs gave out on her, leaving Sakura to kneel before the toilet. Sighing, Temari did the same, handing her the glass of water when she paused in throwing up. She watched her closely while she drank it, taking pauses between sips as the turning of her stomach continued.

"Just take it slow," she told her. Teal eyes watched her worriedly, her frown deepening. "Is it morning sickness?"

Frustratingly, Sakura couldn't even tell. So much had happened in the morning that it could be partly why she was where she was, but she hadn't felt nauseous until she stood up too fast. Or was it her body leaping at the opportunity? Or, more specifically, her mind?

"Must be."

Uncaring of her personal space, Temari felt Sakura's forehead, before easing her back against the bath. It felt cool against her heated skin and an involuntary sigh of relief left her.

"Did your midwife give you any anti-sickness tablets?"

She shook her head. Due to forcing herself to throw up, they hadn't really discussed morning sickness. Should she have brought it up? Was that even what she was experiencing? Was this like when she threw up after receiving that letter? Was it the stress?

"Well, make sure you mention it," she said more seriously. Then, she tried to smile, but it looked more like a twitch of her lips. "Everything is going to the baby – well, babies. You need to make sure there's enough for you, too."

Temari was much more patient than Sakura would have thought. After their short talk, she left her to get herself together and when Sakura eventually managed to leave the bathroom, she was happy to find that they were ready and waiting for her. Laptops were set up, work mapped out on the coffee table, along with drinks. Karin was kneeling on the floor, going through their collective notes with narrowed, thoughtful eyes, whereas Temari was scrolling through the work she'd put together on her laptop.

"I was beginning to think you were slacking off in there," said the redhead haughtily. The look she shot over her black rimmed glasses expressed her barely hidden concern, though. "Hurry up and get your ass to work. We're not carrying you."

It was impossible not to smile as she settled between them, crossing her legs and placing Itachi's laptop onto the table. Since they obviously didn't know his password, it had simply been left on the lock screen for her and she smiled at the picture of their growing family.

The picture had been taken by Naruto when he'd accompanied them in walking the dogs – he was a total pain in the ass when it came to taking pictures of everything, but she understood his reasons and certainly couldn't complain about the picture he'd gotten of her, Itachi and the dogs. They were covered in mud, the picture caught _just_ at the right second to catch Ken mid-air, eyes set on Itachi.

"So, where do we start?" Temari asked. She paused for a second, watching as Sakura fidgeted with the touchpad of the laptop. "New?"

"Sorry, still getting used to it," she apologised, biting her lip as she tried to get used to the differently styled clicker. Instead of separate buttons like hers, it was a part of the touchpad. "My laptop broke, so I'm using Itachi's."

"How did it break?" Karin asked, glancing up again from the notes. "Suigetsu has many faults, but he's all right at fixing things, I suppose."

Sakura opened her mouth, about to reply, but then shut it, wondering if she should perhaps come up with a different story. They weren't even real friends yet – she didn't want to scare them off. What if they thought she had anger issues? So far, they were getting along surprisingly well.

"My fist… kind of went through the screen," she finally admitted, albeit awkwardly. Grimacing, despite the fact Temari seemed impressed as she threw her head back and laughed freely, loudly, Sakura added, "Long story short: the whole thing was hacked and I had no control over it. The hacker was doing some pretty horrible things, so I destroyed the laptop."

For a moment, Karin didn't respond. She merely stared at her. But then, finally, she smirked sheepishly. "I don't think he'll be able to fix it, then."

"Probably not," Sakura mumbled, laughing nervously. "It's kind of in little pieces. That bag Itachi had on his way out was carrying them. He thinks some parts are salvageable."

"You train, right?" the blonde asked suddenly. "I'm sure Sasuke mentioned something about it before."

It still felt odd, the thought of Sasuke knowing Temari. She wasn't entirely sure why, either. Maybe it was because he'd always seemed wary of making friends with others? Thinking of it that way had her heart warming, happy that he was pushing aside his unease.

"Right until I found out I was pregnant," she huffed and rolled her eyes. Thankfully, she'd gotten the hang of the stupid clicker. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Man, she was exhausted.

It was Thursday already. She'd said her goodbyes to Itachi only a few moments before, and was now on strict orders to wait in the car park for Ino. As Shikamaru would say: it was troublesome, but she'd rather just do as the blonde said than get on her bad side. Anything to avoid more nagging.

Looking down at her phone, Sakura frowned. At the rate they were going, there wasn't a doubt in her mind they'd be late for their first lecture of the day. What the hell was taking Ino so long? Since she hadn't passed her test yet, she couldn't drive, meaning she got a ride with either her mother, or Shikamaru. If she stayed at Sai's the night before, then she got a lift with her and Itachi.

There were no new messages and for a moment, it seemed her phone even froze, but it responded seconds later. Stupid thing. The time told her they had five minutes until class began and it had her worrying greatly. It was rare for Ino to be so late. She hated cutting it so close, just in case someone stole 'their' seats. For once, nobody bowed to her. She wasn't the popular girl anymore. Nobody was in university, apparently.

Damn it. Was she supposed to go on ahead? Glaring down at her phone, she shot a warning text to her best friend, demanding that she hurry the hell up. The fact she was standing out in the cold, waiting around, pissed her off. Ino was usually way over the top when it came to her health, so why-

"Sakura."

No.

Slowly, hesitantly, she turned, green eyes going impossibly wide at the sight that met her. She was pretty certain she'd gone pale, too.

"Hacking your computer was piss easy," he muttered, his sadistic grin as sickening as she'd always remembered it being. "Your phone was even easier."

 _Don't lash out_ , Sakura warned herself. _Don't get on his bad side._

Hidan was too unpredictable. There was no telling what his intentions were, coming to her university, especially considering Itachi attended the same university as her. At that moment in time, he was in the library, since his classes started a little later than hers. He never complained about going in earlier for her, though.

Shit.

Shit, what was she supposed to do? It felt like her whole body was trembling, those tremors increasing as Hidan closed the distance between them, standing over her imposingly. Those purple eyes were wilder than ever, still filled with malicious intent. Now that she knew about his past, about what he did, they seemed even scarier than before.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, grin widening. He looked almost deranged and she flinched when he raised his hand. "What happened to all that shit you were talking the other day?"

Shit. She was going to wet herself. What the hell did she do?

Just as Hidan's hand went to touch her, somebody spoke up from behind him, forcing him to freeze and his eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Oi."

He took a half step back, assessing the woman coldly. "What do you-"

"I'm not talking to you, creep," Temari cut him off with an air of superiority. "What are you doing out here, Sakura? Class is about to start and your friend's freaking out that you're late. Something about seats."

Hidan scoffed and turned back to Sakura, his expression warning her to tell Temari to disappear. Gods, just his presence was suffocating to her. It made her feel sick to her stomach, forcing her to remember the stories Itachi told her, forced her to remember what the bastard had done to Itachi.

"You okay?" Temari asked suspiciously, her teal eyes narrowing on Hidan's back. "This thug isn't bothering you, is he?"

"I'm fine," Sakura lied. The look in Hidan's eyes warned her not to do anything stupid and in response, her stomach sank. "Just an old friend."

For a few moments, Temari hesitated. She looked between them, her gaze narrowing further until she tipped her head back and to the side, gesturing minutely to the building.

Hope flared in her chest. Since Hidan's back was to her…

Sakura nodded. "Honestly. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay? We're in the library, I think."

The serious expression on the blonde's face had her heart skipping a beat, then it skipped again when she nodded once, slowly. It made her thank the Gods that Temari could easily read her panic and fear. "Got it. See you."

It still scared her when she left, however. Now that they were alone, in a fairly empty car park, Hidan could do anything. The part of the car park they were in was sheltered, though still in clear view of the university. Worryingly, she couldn't see his precious car anywhere, more than likely he'd chosen to use a less conspicuous car and just the thought filled her with dread. He adored that car. If he came without it, then-

"You're getting fat, aren't you?" he questioned, smirk returning. "Looks like I was wrong about the flat chest comment."

All the anger she'd been feeling in the past week was nowhere to be found and it made her despair. She couldn't even use the old tone of disdain and reluctance she once used on him when Sakura replied, "Screw you."

"Oh?" Hidan taunted. His sick amusement seemed to grow at the sight of her missing anger and hatred. He seemed to enjoy her being submissive. Shit, if only she could rip that ugly smirk off his smug face. "I didn't hear you, Pinky."

What was he? Some bully on the playground? Who even used that as an insult anymore? No matter how badly she wanted to hit him, however, she remained silent. She only had to hold on a few minutes longer, and then Itachi would be there. He'd hit him hard enough for the both of them. All she had to do was stall him without Hidan getting violent.

"How scary," she muttered daringly, though still couldn't raise her voice. "You hacked my laptop and my phone. _Please_ , Sasuke-kun could do that in his sleep."

The smirk vanished and for a split second, Sakura could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes (although she knew that was probably an exaggeration, he was even scarier when he got serious).

"Seemed to do the trick," Hidan replied, voice low and menacing. "That bitch couldn't even react, just like he couldn't on the day I killed his little friend." Then, he laughed. A harsh, manic laugh that sent shivers up her spine, had her stepping back a step to put some distance between them, but Hidan closed it the second it happened, purple eyes gleaming down at her. "Suppose I should be lucky that dick stepped in the way. Messing with his head is more fun than killing him."

"You…" Her upper lip curled, but not out of anger. She was horrified. She'd heard the stories of the monster Hidan truly was, sure. But now she was looking him dead in the eye, seeing his insanity and feeling it at full force. Hidan apparently kept it under wraps for the duration of their deal, for he'd never shown it before. "You're fucking insane."

His smirk widened to a grin, the same one from earlier that had him looking deranged. "I know."

"What do you want?" she demanded, again taking another step back, only to freeze as she bumped into a parked car. Sakura didn't dare to look behind herself, just in case he lunged in that moment. She couldn't run, either. Not in her condition. He'd catch her without even trying.

"I already said it, idiot," he snapped, his sudden loss of patience startling her. "I'm fucking with his head. I'm going to-"

"Is there a problem here?" The voice came from behind her, further into the car park, and she instantly recognised it as Kabuto's. It was confirmed when he walked around the car she was all but cowering against, stopping short at the look in his purple eyes. It seemed to startle him, too.

"Fuck off, four eyes," Hidan spat, continuing to tower over her. "This is between me and her."

But instead of backing down like Sakura expected of him, Kabuto stepped closer, his eyes narrowing a fraction. "I'm afraid I can't do that," came his flippant reply. With the same uncaring tone, he shrugged, saying, "Sakura-chan is a fellow classmate and I have come to enjoy her company. I don't take kindly to thugs causing trouble with my friends, especially when those friends are obviously pregnant."

Who would have thought that the bookworm, that the teacher's pet of the class had such defiance in him? In that moment, he was almost intimidating. Not compared to Hidan, of course, but considering the kind of guy Kabuto was, it made it pretty impressive.

That impressive feeling vanished as she replayed his words in her mind.

Why did he have to mention the fucking pregnancy?

"Is that so?" he taunted with a sickening grin. Then, before either of them could react, Hidan's hand shot up and came around her neck, pushing her up against the wall to their left and squeezing. "What the fuck are you going to do about it?"

"H-Hidan…!" Sakura gasped, hands pitifully clawing at his wrist to try and ease the pressure on her throat. She could feel her face flushing red, her lungs already beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. "Please…"

Tears filled her eyes.

 _The babies… s_ _he had to…_

She had to protect her babies!

One of her hands clenched into a fist, anger giving her enough strength to land a punch to his face, but it didn't faze him in the least. He simply tilted his head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood, looking back at her with an expression that promised extreme pain, that vowed to her she was going to regret hitting him.

And in that moment, all fight left her.

"Let go of her!"

Just as Kabuto stepped forward, Hidan settled him with a daring look, his purple eyes wild with the rush of causing such pain to another and knowing he could get away with it. "Come any closer and I'll snap her neck."

The silver haired man froze in his place, eyes wide. "Whatever you want, Hidan-san, you can have, but please don't harm Sakura-chan."

"What I want…" His voice was dark and low with loathing. "I don't need it fucking handed to me." Another sickening grin as Hidan turned back to her, leaning close enough that she could feel his lips brushing against hers. However, Sakura was far too concerned with trying to breathe through his unyielding grip to care about something as insignificant as an almost kiss. She could hear her pulse roaring in her ears, her vision fading around the edges. "Soon enough, I'll have what I want." Dropping the volume of his voice to a mere whisper, he told her, this time purposely brushing his lips on hers with each word, "And there'll be nothing left of him once I'm done."

Suddenly, he released her and her legs buckled, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground where she coughed and spluttered, hands rubbing her neck to try and soothe the flaring pain.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tell Uchiha that I'm only just getting started," Hidan muttered as he turned and walked away.

Hands came up to hers, gently swatting them away and when she looked up, terrified that Hidan had changed his mind and decided to kill her after all, she was met with the concerned gaze of Kabuto. He was quick to examine her neck, his brow furrowing at the sight of the already forming bruise.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have done more."

And like it all was suddenly hitting her, Sakura broke down into sobs of pure terror.

* * *

 **A/N - I seriously hope you guys noticed something when Sakura punched Hidan. If not, then I'll be so disappointed with you all, since it's progress for her!**

 **Reviews:**

erichan0902: **Don't worry, I know what you mean! And thank you so much. I'm glad I'm still here, too. Why let some creep ruin something that means a lot to me?**

wowshutup: **Oh, dear. That's a little embarrassing, haha! I don't even dare to look back at my older stories because I know how bad they are, especially my first ever multi-chapter story. And I was so torn when I started writing him this way. I'm used to reading him as this emotionless killing machine, or a total pacifist, you know? I wanted to try somewhere in the middle. It's definitely a challenge.**

Nana: **Why wouldn't Ino fear the hatred and anger in Itachi's eyes, when she's never seen him angry before? To her, he's calm and collected and, in her eyes, it was an idiot driver who drove through a red light. She's probably wondering what the hell happened to piss him off so severely, so suddenly. As for Sakura - hormones. My sister-in-law drove me insane throughout both her pregnancies with her mood swings. Seriously, I thought they were dramatised in shows and movies, you know for entertainment? But that's not the case. She went through so many different moods, so quickly. One tiny thing could set her off and I never knew what to expect from her. So, I decided to add that to Sakura's usually hot tempered, emotional personality. And as someone who personally suffers with depression, I know it's not just being down. Sometimes, I feel so frustrated and angry for seemingly no reason at all. So, yeah. Maybe it's just me.**

Guest: **Thank you so much. And you're right with the vulnerability part, but don't forget that in ANBU, they can't speak to any outsiders about the things they see, or do. They only have the people they work with. That is why they trust one another. In all honesty, reading back on it, it could have been worded better, but at the time, I was trying to show Itachi's difficulty wording his thoughts, giving my readers the same understanding Sakura has to receive. Does that even make any sense?**

I'm in here: **No worries! I know how much of a bitch life can be hahah. Yeah, I'm still trying to keep parts of her badass personality, but at the same time, trying to show that she's maturing, too. I don't even know where that came from, in all honesty. One moment they're getting it on, all steamy and whatnot, and then BAM, more drama!**

Blissangel91494: **Thank you. One of the things I've learned is that, while it might seem like I'm the only one struggling, there's so many people who are going through, maybe not exactly the same thing, but similar situations. And I'll be okay, thank you. He's been out of my life for nearly a whole year now. It just set me back a little to have him suddenly message me on a profile that's so private to me, especially after all the stuff he put me through in regards to constantly feeding my anxiety and depression, but I know I've come too far to let him bother me anymore. I'm definitely going to stand by that quote!**

 **Thank you AliceCambio and chervenkova (won't let me post your username, for some reason?) for your reviews :-)**


	23. You Are Not Alone

**Chapter 23 – You Are Not Alone**

It was safe to say Itachi was angry – no, absolutely livid.

As soon as he arrived with Temari leading the way, Kabuto assured him it didn't appear as though there was any serious damage, but it would be important to get her checked out anyway. Then, he left, promising to inform their lecturer on what happened. Temari had lingered, seeming just as angry as Itachi, but Kabuto managed to talk her into leaving with him. It was best to give them some privacy.

For the longest time, he just held her, whispering stressed apologies into her ear. When people kept watching them curiously, however, he took her to the car. Sakura tried so hard to control herself, to calm down. It never happened, though.

Even at the hospital, even while getting examined, she continued to cry, unable to control the tremors. Fortunately, the babies were fine and while her blood pressure was fairly high, her throat had slight swelling and there would be bruising, she was fine, too. There shouldn't be any long-lasting damage. They asked if she would like to speak with the police, but Itachi said that they were already involved, since his cousin and father were officers. It was a lie, of course. They hadn't involved Shisui or Fugaku. Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to.

"I didn't know what to do," she told him once they were home.

"You did the right thing trying to keep him calm," Itachi replied. He fixed her fluffy bathrobe around her, having helped her into her pyjamas when they returned (she was in shock, he'd said while changing her, and they had to keep her warm). Tying the sash, he sighed. "Please forgive me for not being there. I-"

"It's not your fault." Gods, it hurt to talk. Her voice was raspy and strained, throat aching something vicious. She didn't even want to think about eating anything, for it would no doubt make the pain double. "He wasn't even in his usual car and waited until I was alone to reveal himself. How were you supposed to know he was there?"

He didn't respond. It was obvious in his eyes that he was still blaming himself. She knew he would be thinking of his past with Hidan, of all the times he could have defeated him. If he'd defeated him, there would be no suffering. They wouldn't be paranoid, always looking over their shoulders and worrying over his next move. If he'd defeated him, their family would be safe. No amount of reassurance would stop Itachi feeling that way.

"I…" His voice trailed off, eyes fixed on the sight of her neck. "I'm sorry."

Before she could argue again, the front door was all but kicked down. It had a cold sweat washing over her. Her hands instantly reached for Itachi, for what reason she wasn't entirely sure. About a hundred different thoughts flew through her mind, much too quickly for her to decipher any of them. It didn't help when the dogs started growling and barking, jumbling her thoughts further and distracting her.

" _Sakura-chan!"_

Itachi breathed out a deep sigh and moved, like he'd also been struck with the same paralysing fear she'd experienced. It had her never-ending worry for him growing even bigger. She knew he suffered with post-traumatic stress disorder, but it didn't seem all that bad lately. It only ever affected him when he was in bad situations, such as Hidan's attack on the shoppers. Was it growing worse? Was his depression a part of it? What would Danzo do if he found out one of his best operatives was, in Sarutobi Asuma's words, growing sloppy? An operative… Well, to put it simply, when she lived with Kakashi, anything like what just happened wouldn't have had him freezing in place. Instead, he would be the first one out of the room, ready to confront whatever was happening. Itachi had been like that when he first moved into Kakashi's place, too.

The bedroom door was already open when Naruto popped his head through, hands clutching the door frame tightly. His face was pale, eyes wide with horror and worry, but when he saw her, he was quick to rush to her, arms coming around her, almost crushing her to him.

"I just heard…"

He gritted his teeth and leaned back, hands reaching out for her face, her responding flinch unstoppable. The movement had been fast, his hands reaching out too quickly for her to keep track of. It wasn't until she took a step back that he noticed the bruising that was already beginning to show, his blue eyes going wider than ever until pure rage showed. The kind of rage she'd only caught a glimpse of the other day.

It terrified her.

Thankfully, he seemed to notice that it scared her, because Naruto took a few moments to try and calm himself, squeezing his eyes shut, but then stunning her completely when they reopened and she saw tears in them.

"Hinata carries one of these… alarm things with her all the time," he told her, voice wavering. Naruto looked like he wanted to reach out to her again, but wouldn't. "It's really loud and tells people-"

"A rape alarm," Itachi guessed.

She looked over her shoulder at him, hands restlessly fidgeting with the string of her bathrobe. "I could do that," she agreed. It honestly didn't seem like that bad of an idea. Would people respond to the alarm if it was set off? Who knows. Would it give Naruto peace of mind? Quite possibly. "I can ask Kakashi to pick one up-"

Naruto grimaced awkwardly, blue eyes finally leaving hers. "He's kind of… already looking for one. Along with pepper spray."

Of course he was. How could she have expected any less? Even if he didn't like admitting it, Kakashi was the closest thing she had to a father, so he was bound to be protective. When it came to Hidan, it seemed as though nobody had any power. The only thing Kakashi could do was get her rape alarms and pepper spray, because he knew he couldn't do anything, either. They were all powerless. Hidan was too strong. He was too-

It was instinctual the way she clutched at her chest with shaking hands. Gods, she couldn't breathe. Why the sudden panic attack took her by surprise, she'd never know. Not after the day – the week – she'd had.

"Naruto-kun-"

"On it!" He was already out of the room, rushing back seconds later with the dogs on his heels and a brown paper bag in his hand. By the time he returned, however, she could hear the ringing in her ears, her chest was _aching_ and she _couldn't breathe!_ "Here, Sakura-chan. This'll help."

No, it wouldn't. Nothing would help. She could just about hear the dogs barking until they disappeared, Naruto chasing them out of the room. Hidan was going to kill Itachi. He was going to destroy everything Itachi loved and then kill him, when he'd be too broken to fight back and-

Her world spun, the floor approaching fast.

* * *

It was late at night when she woke up, though not willingly. Something woke her. Something that had her sitting up so fast that dizziness threatened to knock her back down and for a long moment, she couldn't figure out what it was. The dogs weren't in the bedroom and Itachi was sleeping by her side, one hand resting between them like he'd been holding onto her before sleep took over. Lately, he moved a lot during sleep. Beside her, there was a half empty glass of water, meaning she'd apparently woken long enough to have a drink – probably Itachi had woken her to do so.

And then she felt it. Like cramps. Period pains. Only, more intense. It felt like everything was tensing, squeezing.

Something wasn't right.

"I-Itachi."

He turned onto his side and reached out for her, but was fully alert when he found she was sitting up and _freaking the fuck out because something wasn't right._

The next twinge of pain had her almost jolting in place, clutching at her stomach desperately.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Itachi questioned and sat up with her, shifting onto his knees as his hands joined hers on her stomach, like he could now sense anomalies.

"It doesn't…" Shit, she was crying. She could feel the tears easily slipping down her cheeks. "Something's not right. Something's wrong with the babies."

"Are you bleeding?" he asked worriedly.

It felt horrible checking. It made her heart skip a beat in fear. However, it had to be done and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she realised she wasn't bleeding. It seemed to relieve Itachi, too. Still, he was out of bed quickly, yet calmly at the same time, grabbing a random hoodie to cover himself along with a pair of sweatpants for her, since she'd been taken out of her robe at some point and was in a nightshirt. With the same calm expression, Itachi helped her stand and into the pants, but when the pain returned twice as bad, she clutched at his hands, nearly squatting like that would ease the pain somehow.

"Come, Sakura," he tried to urge her to walk, but it was so fucking painful. It felt like everything was just cramping up, squeezing to the point where it was difficult to put one foot in front of the other. "We should get you checked out by a doctor."

"You think there's something wrong with them?"

His eyes softened, other hand gently guiding her to the living room, where Akako instantly shot to attention, whining at the sight of her owner in such agony. Ken was less worried and more curious, his tail wagging at the sight of them, probably wondering if it meant another walk.

"No. There's every chance this is perfectly normal-"

"Normal?" she demanded, pausing again as the pain came back. The intervals were short, barely giving her the chance to adjust, to take a deep, calming breath before it returned. "How can you call this normal? What if one of the babies is eating the other?"

The softened expression became a deadpan. "Please stop watching horror movies with Naruto-kun."

They'd watched it over a week ago, but it still sickened her. So what if the unborn baby had been a demon child that ate its twin? It was entirely possible in her mind after that movie. Even Naruto had said he believed it to be possible, going as far as to say to her stomach that they weren't to get any ideas. Jeez, how much could the twins understand already? Had they understood the movie?

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Sakura felt her face turning red with the next wave of pain and vaguely, she heard Itachi's fingers and knuckles cracking under her grip. If he was in any pain, he didn't show it, instead speaking with her calmly to try and talk her through it. She couldn't hear it, though. Couldn't hear whatever he was saying. Couldn't even hear the dogs.

"She said," she paused in her angered yell, "she said they were fine. That we were _all fine!"_ She swallowed hard, fighting back her pitiful whimper and instead snapping out, "She better not see me any time soon, otherwise I'll pulverise her!"

Itachi reached down, wrapping an arm under her knees and the other around her back. It didn't help. It increased the pain somehow, but she knew that he was equally scared, that he was desperate to hurry to the hospital and get them checked out again. They were only there a few hours before. How the hell had they managed to miss it?

"Breathe," he murmured, bringing her that little bit closer as they reached the stairs.

It had fear gripping its claws into her, the thought of falling down the stairs, but Itachi proved he was more than capable, reaching the bottom without faltering for a second. He juggled her for a second, changing his grip on the keys so that they were ready once they made it to the car, still carrying her since she wasn't wearing any shoes. When he'd found the time to put his own on, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter. Another wave of agony was taking over.

"I-Itachi," she sobbed. "They need to be okay."

His hand met hers, fingers entwining.

* * *

" _Braxton hicks? That's all?"_

That's all? It took all of her self-restraint not to throw her phone at a wall as she and Itachi left the hospital. They'd had her drinking glasses of water and relaxing back in an uncomfortable hospital bed to try and ease the pain.

"Ino…" Sakura warned in a dark mutter.

" _I'm just saying,"_ she tried to argue. " _Most women don't feel it, whereas others say they're not even painful, just uncomfortable. You must have a low pain threshold."_

They weren't nearly as bad as they'd been a couple of hours ago. Like Ino had just said: they were more uncomfortable than anything. At first, however, they'd been painful. Extremely painful. The doctor told them it could have been brought on from the stress of the attack earlier, due to her dehydration or something. Honestly, she'd zoned out once certain the babies were fine, uninterested with the doctor mainly because he was male and kept speaking like he understood the pain of Braxton Hicks.

"Well, when you're going through this shit yourself, I'll make sure to offer the same support." The car door was all but ripped open and Sakura made sure to slam it behind herself, ignoring Itachi's warning look.

" _Oh, stop being so dramatic,_ " Ino snapped in return. She could almost hear the eye roll. " _You know I support you. But Braxton Hicks aren't that-"_

Before her supposed best friend could continue, Sakura hung up, resisting the urge to throw her phone out the window as they set off home. How the hell would Ino know? She read a few websites, big deal. She wasn't experiencing it herself. Every patient was different – that was one of the first things they were taught. Each person's threshold for pain was different. How they each dealt with things was different.

For her, the pain had startled her. It had worried her. In all her reading on pregnancy and the horrors the body went through, she'd somehow missed Braxton Hicks – or, read it and completely forgot about it. Like Ino, she'd probably brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal. It was her own fault.

They were due a scan soon anyway, since she was sixteen weeks along and from there, she could demand more answers. Towards the end of April, she would be receiving her twenty week scan (and the anomaly scan), where they could even confirm the babies' sex. They could've found out at the twelve week scan if they were really desperate to know, but obviously, she hadn't been. And Itachi thankfully respected her wishes, even though she'd seen his eyes lingering on the screen, like he was trying to work it out for himself.

Did she want to find out the genders? Not really. Would she? If Itachi truly wanted to, then yes. As of late, he was doing his best to tone down his excitement, to not push it on her how happy it made him to see her carrying his children. He rarely brought up decisions concerning the babies, unless it was something important, such as scans, medicine or whatever. She knew he was itching to begin setting up their bedroom and it made her feel a little bad, like she was denying him of something.

"We will take the day off," Itachi informed her, hand reaching for hers and he brought it to his mouth, kissing it. "You must be exhausted."

It was probably cowardly, but Sakura had been planning on having the day off anyway. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was ready to go back to that car park just yet. What if he was still there, waiting for her?

"Sounds good."

Itachi looked over to her as they pulled up at a light, frowning softly. "Are you still in pain?"

After Hidan's attack, it hurt to talk. It hurt to eat or drink. Now, she couldn't even sit in one position because of the discomfort it caused. While it no longer felt as though all her insides were being squeezed and twisted, it was still painful. Like extreme period cramps.

"I'll have to get used to it," she replied quietly, watching life outside instead of meeting his gaze. "They said it can go on throughout the entire pregnancy."

"They also said they could ease up over time until you barely feel them." He glanced at her again. "You didn't answer my question: are you in pain?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, leaning into her palm as her elbow rested on the door. "Just uncomfortable."

Once again, he kissed the back of her hand, offering her a sympathetic expression. "Would you like to pick anything up on the way home? Something to ease the pain?"

Was there anything that could do that? Despite popular belief, cold food and drinks, such as ice cream and whatever, actually worsened the cramps. Heat was much better. Then again, it was no ordinary period pains. "Do we have any hot water bottles?"

Itachi nodded. "There is one in the closet."

It felt like a lifetime before they returned to the apartment building, the slippers she'd taken from the hospital keeping her bare feet from getting dirty as she left the car. Waiting until Itachi was by her side, they made their way into the building, checking their letterbox on the way up. Other than bills, empty. Shocker.

"Remind me to complain to the landlord again about that stupid elevator," Sakura huffed, grip on the banister tight. Itachi walked silently beside her, supportively reaching out every now and then to try and help her. "When the babies are born, we're not going to manage carrying strollers up and down the stairs."

"You should rest," he told her. "I will speak with him."

"You still need to speak with that journalist, remember?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Shisui informed me-" At her grimace, he cut himself off, hands coming around her like he was expecting the same reaction as a few hours ago, with her freezing or attempting to squat to ease the pain. Only when he deemed her okay to continue did Itachi release her, walking half behind her. "Shisui is currently working on building a case against Hidan. In his spare time, as a favour, he is building a case against her. Sasuke's previous involvement makes it difficult."

She frowned up at him, pausing in her walk and forcing him to stop, also. "Sasuke-kun?" He sighed deeply, like the knowledge he had was never supposed to be shared with her. It freaked her out. "Itachi, what did Sasuke-kun do?"

Gently, he urged her to finish getting up the stairs, though they stopped on the landing between the flights. It was cold since there were no carpets or anything to try and warm the place up and it had Sakura wishing they'd brought her bathrobe to the hospital, as she'd been cold there as well, despite the blanket they'd offered her.

"Do you remember the first article that was published?" he questioned.

Her frown deepened. "The one where we were basically stalked? And I was called your mystery woman?" At his responding sigh, her eyes went wide. "Sasuke-kun was the one who gave the anonymous tips."

It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway. "He thought it would help to separate you and Hidan."

"That's-"

Itachi's hands came to her shoulders, keeping her still. "Calm down. Remember your blood pressure." It took a few moments to calm down, but once she had, he continued, saying, "I asked Sasuke, back when we first met, to sabotage the relationship. I had no idea he would speak with journalists to do so, but I take full responsibility either way."

"You…" Gods, she wanted to yell, but her throat hurt too much. "He could've turned – no, he _did_ turn on-"

"I know." His hands moved from her shoulders, cupping her face and brushing her hair behind her ear. "That is why I ordered him to stop."

"And instead… you did the sabotaging," she said simply, frown returning. "That article came out about a week before The White Party. Did you…?"

Dark eyes widened a fraction, realisation making his lips part in surprise. "No. Everything I feel for you, or have ever felt for you, is true, Sakura. I didn't invite you to the party in the hopes it would anger Hidan. I invited you because I wanted you there, by my side."

What the hell was she supposed to believe? Tears of frustration filled her eyes. Had their relationship been a lie in the beginning? Had it been a ploy to get her away from Hidan? To get one over on him?

"Sakura, please." He tilted her head back when she tried to look away, forcing her to meet his serious gaze. "You can call Sasuke yourself and ask him about it. I may not have been aware of my feelings until that evening, but we were still friends. I would never put you in danger like that. You know I wouldn't."

Yeah, she supposed he was right. Even before they knew one another, he'd tried protecting her from Hidan. "Just…" Her lips turned downwards, heart still hurting at the mere thought of their relationship being built on a lie. "No more secrets. _Please._ "

Itachi nodded, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

It was normal to feel betrayed, right?

Sighing, she turned to her other side, staring silently at the empty space beside her. They'd forgotten to switch their alarms off after returning, so they'd been woken by them about half an hour ago. Itachi was currently contacting their lecturers, informing them of the situation and apologising for their absence.

He'd told her the night before that his feelings had always been true, even when he'd been unaware of them. That he'd never used her against Hidan. But how was she supposed to know if he was lying? Even after sleeping on it, she didn't feel any better about it. It was all too coincidental. There was no doubt that his feelings for her now were one hundred percent real, but had they been that way in the beginning?

Fighting the horrible wave of upset was damn near impossible and Sakura reached out to her bedside table, grabbing her phone and unlocking it without pause. There were several messages, but they could wait. She needed to speak to him. And while it continued to ring and ring and _ring_ , Sakura could feel her composure slipping. It felt like her heart was being torn into shreds, because _what if it was true?_ What if Itachi _had_ only invited her to the party, or spent time with her on _their_ Saturdays, just to piss Hidan off?

There was finally an answer, but her gratefulness vanished at the strange voice. It definitely wasn't his. This voice was slower, with an accent.

" _Hello?"_

"Oh." She frowned and looked back at her phone, putting it to her ear again when she saw it was the right number she'd called. "You're definitely not Sasuke-kun." There was a pause and it had her eyes narrowing dangerously, had her sitting up slowly and clenching her free hand into a fist. "Who the hell are you? How did you get Sasuke-kun's phone? Did you mug him? Are you a thief? Are you-"

" _You must be Sakura,"_ the guy drawled, already bored. " _You fit the description quite well – I thought Sasuke had been exaggerating."_

Oh, she was going to beat that boy when she next saw him. "Where is he?"

A sigh, like the guy felt as though his precious time was being wasted. " _Out."_

"And he just so happened to leave his phone behind?" she retorted with a harsh laugh. "What's your next bullshit excuse?"

" _We're secretly gay lovers and he's currently in my shower after a really hot fu-"_

Patience went out the window as she snapped into the phone, "Quit screwing with me, jackass. Either you hand the phone to him right now, or I'll-"

" _Or you'll what?"_ he questioned, sounding amused.

Before she could yell (or attempt to yell) at him, there was noise in the background, followed by the guy replying to whoever had spoken and then scuffling. In a matter of seconds, the person on the other line changed, sounding out of breath.

" _Sakura?"_

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed in relief. "Tell your friend I'll kick his ass if I ever see him. Wasting my time like that."

He also sighed and she heard him sit – no, flop down into a seat. Or was it a bed? _"He was messing with you. Does it to everyone."_

"Yeah, well he's not funny."

" _I know_ ," he muttered in response. She wondered if he was glaring at him or had beaten the guy already. She hoped he had. " _Don't listen to whatever he's got to say. He likes screwing with people."_

"I'll screw with him the-"

Sasuke interrupted her before she could continue. " _Why did you call?"_

Running a hand through her hair, she lowered herself to the bed again, watching the closed door. "If I ask you something about your brother, do you promise to tell me the truth?"

There was an obvious frown to his voice. " _Sakura?"_

Damn it, why was she shaking? Why was her voice wavering? "Please, Sasuke-kun."

" _Go on."_

"When we first – I mean, when I was invited to The White Party, did he…?"

" _Spit it out, Sakura_ ," he demanded.

"Was Itachi using me to get at Hidan?" she whispered, quickly and roughly wiping at her eyes. "I know about you and the journalist and how he asked you to sabotage my relationship with Hidan-"

" _Are you being serious?"_ Sasuke questioned, words tinged with annoyance. He'd always been protective of his big brother, had always admired him. For her to question him and his feelings for her was a huge insult, or something. " _Itachi isn't one for showing how he feels, but when he's with you, or just talking about you, it's obvious he's crazy about you. He wouldn't have invited you to our mother's party just to piss Hidan off. It's too big an event and means too much to her for him to do something so heartless."_

"But-"

" _Yes, he asked me to sabotage your relationship with Hidan. But that was only because I know – or knew you better than anyone. Itachi thought I would do it without there being any repercussions."_ Again, Sasuke sighed and she swallowed hard, not for the first time fighting hard for composure. " _When I made the mistake of involving the gossip magazines, he decided the situation was too delicate to be handled by someone so inexperienced. He just wanted you away from Hidan, Sakura."_

As always, Sasuke managed to calm her down – or at least quieten her doubts. Faintly, she smiled. If there was anyone in the world she could trust to tell her the truth, then it was Sasuke. He'd never lied to her before. He withheld the truth every now and then, but he never lied.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she said gratefully. "I don't know why I let myself get so worked up over it."

" _It's your first serious relationship and you're carrying his children."_

"Yeah, but I should've trusted him enough…" She shook her head and smiled again, even though he couldn't see her. "Thank you."

" _I know he's a dick sometimes, and he can't always explain himself,"_ Sasuke added quietly, " _but be patient with him. He'll get there eventually."_ Then, just as quietly, he said, " _Just know that you mean more to him than his own life, Sakura. Itachi wouldn't knowingly do anything that would hurt you."_

Yeah, she should've known that instead of jumping to conclusions. Sighing, Sakura told him, "I have some making up to do. I'll call you later."

" _Wait, before you go,"_ he interjected. " _Why does your voice sound like that?"_

Like what-

Shit.

"Um…" Nervously, she sat up and fidgeted with her cushion, bringing it to her lap. "There was an incident yesterday and-" Sakura tried to clear her throat, now self-conscious about the way her voice sounded. The agony it caused taught her instantly not to try and do it again. "But it's okay. The babies are fine. I'm fine."

" _Was it Hidan?"_

The name made her shiver with disgust. "…How did you guess?"

" _Now that I'm up, my phone is blowing up with messages."_ Sasuke had the habit of switching it to flight mode overnight, to avoid being woken by messages or calls from those in Konoha (Naruto kept supposedly forgetting about the time difference). " _Mostly from Naruto. A couple from a friend of mine who transferred."_

She and Itachi had decided to keep it to themselves as much as possible. There was no point in getting everyone worked up over Hidan's dramatic return and attack, not when they couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah, it was him. Hidan approached me in the car park after hacking into my phone and claiming to be Ino, wanting to meet me."

She heard him gritting his teeth. " _It's too easy to get to you. Isn't Itachi doing anything?"_

"Of course he is!" she snapped in response. "Itachi's going crazy trying to keep me safe. It's not easy, you know."

" _Go to Shikamaru,"_ Sasuke ordered, not giving her the chance to argue by adding, " _He's skilled with hacking and securing devices."_

That lazy ass wouldn't even take notes in class. How the hell was she supposed to trust him with 'securing' her devices? "I'll probably have to bully him into it," she muttered. Gods, she already felt exhausted just thinking about it. "He's so lazy."

" _I'll call him. He'll be there by the end of the day."_

"Wait, Sasuke-kun, we're-"

" _Got class in half an hour. See you."_

And then he hung up.

Asshole!

Speaking of assholes… Sakura sighed and got up, tossing her phone onto the bed. She grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself, pretending not to notice that it was growing smaller around her middle. The bump seemed more noticeable each passing day, the size of it horrifying her when she walked by the long mirror. Shit, it was so obvious. Like she had a watermelon hiding under her robe. Was it normal to be so freaking huge?

What made it worse was that Itachi seemed to notice it immediately, too. When she left the bedroom, rubbing her back, he stood from his seat on the sofa and smiled, hand coming to her stomach and lips pressing softly to hers.

"Good morning."

She returned the smile. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"That was hardly your fault," he said with a chuckle. His hand was still on her stomach, despite her robe covering it. "You can't control things like that."

"No, not that. I know I can't control that." Green eyes rolled. "I meant going off on you when we got back. It was wrong of me to assume you'd use me like that."

He smiled dimmed and he shook his head minutely. "You had every right to be wary, Sakura. The timing of it all was suspicious."

"Yeah, but I should've trusted you-"

"It's okay." His eyebrows knitted together, head dipping slightly to meet her lowered gaze. "I would have been apprehensive, too." His smile returned, the hand not on her stomach cupping her cheek. "But it no longer matters. Hidan destroys a lot of things, Sakura. Our relationship, our family, will not be on that list." Sakura shut her eyes, nodding until she felt him press their foreheads together. "Which is why I just got off the phone with Tsunade-sama."

Her eyes snapped open, widening and she pulled back fractionally. "What…?"

It was obvious he wasn't entirely comfortable, that he disliked speaking about his own mental health, despite being perfectly fine with discussing hers. It reminded her of a news article she'd read not too long ago, about the mental health stigma concerning men.

"My post-traumatic stress is affecting my everyday life," he murmured, eyes no longer on hers. "I need to better myself to be able to protect my family."

"You need to get help for yourself," Sakura corrected. "That way nothing can hold us back from being happy."

Itachi smiled again, both hands now on her stomach, slipping beneath her robe to feel the bump more closely. It felt oddly intimate. Perhaps not on the same level as when they made love, but a close second. The feeling of intimacy had her returning his hold, unable to fight back her small smile.

The moment was shattered when her robe fell open completely, however. Her neck must have been in a horrific state (she hadn't wanted to look at it herself, instead keeping it covered with the thick collar of her robe), because for a moment, it seemed as though Itachi couldn't even process anything. Like he'd frozen. Unable to even react to what he was seeing. For the longest time, he simply stared at her neck, to the point where she felt extremely self-conscious.

"Itachi-"

"I will get better," he assured her. Despite the quietness of his voice, there was no mistaking the weight of his promise. "Next time, Hidan will not be able to lay eyes on you, let alone hurt you."

She… selfishly really hoped his words were true.

* * *

Up until there was a knock on the door, they'd been relaxing on the sofa, with her lounging back against the arm rest, and Itachi resting between her thighs, hands once more on her stomach. This time, however, he was placing kisses there too, increasing the level of intimacy she'd felt with him when she first woke up. Her robe was open, nightshirt pushed up to reveal the bump. It didn't bother her having her underwear on show – he'd seen her in less. Hell, it bothered her more having her stomach revealed, for the skin was covered in stretch marks already, despite all the creams and gels she'd been rubbing on it.

Before getting up to answer the door, he made sure she was decent, going as far as to tie her robe together (though not before he placed a final kiss on the bump, followed by one on her lips) and placing one of the throws over her.

She was still slouched on the sofa when Itachi returned with Shisui, the older Uchiha offering her an apologetic smile. He was dressed in his uniform, the sight of it informing her that he wasn't there to see how they were doing. It was business.

"Morning, Shisui-san," Sakura greeted.

"Morning, Sakura. Sorry for intruding," he told them both. Glancing over his shoulder at his cousin, Shisui waited until Itachi was sat beside Sakura before saying, "I would like to inform you that the journalist – Tanaka Hana – and the magazine she works for has been issued with a warning. If they continue to publish articles about either of you, we will act immediately."

Itachi gestured to the other side of the corner suite and when Shisui sat down, he asked, "What action would we take?"

"Well, considering this is harassment – and a search on the internet proves the negative effect that her reports are having on you both – we can file for a restraining order. My partner and I have made sure to take screenshots of the articles, photographs and pages created-"

Wait, what? Sakura sat up straight, annoyed to find she was a little slower than usual in moving. Was that because of the bump? "Pages created? You mean like websites, or social media pages?"

It disheartened her when he grimaced, sending a quick look over to Itachi. Sighing, he said, "As I was saying, there have been negative impacts."

"Those pages…?"

"Created by fan-girls, it seems." Dark eyes went back to dark, staring at him pointedly. "Yours, to be more precise."

"It's not like I have any," Sakura muttered, throwing a disdainful glance to her boyfriend. Growing serious once more, she asked Shisui, "These pages… are they bad?"

He seemed almost reluctant to answer. "Some are."

Great. Just what they needed.

A hand met hers, squeezing once. "Is there any way to shut the pages down?"

"You know as much as I how difficult it is to deal with online issues such as bullying or harassment," he said, still reluctant. His reluctance proved that he was against those particular laws, that he wished he could do more about it. "I have Shikaku-san working on tracking the pages, as well as getting into contact with the social media creators – or, at least, the workers. We're hoping they will cooperate with us and shut them down."

Yes, she hoped for that, too. Part of her was curious as to what they were saying about her (she knew they wouldn't be badmouthing Itachi and, if they did, then there would be many who defended him), but for the sake of her blood pressure (and feelings), she refused to look at them. If somebody was sad enough to create a social media page about her, trying to make something ugly out of her relationship with Itachi, then let them. It proved what sad individuals they were. After all, it was the internet. Their opinion didn't matter in real life and it certainly didn't matter online, either. Nobody cared what they thought.

"Thank you," Itachi told his cousin genuinely, offering a small smile. "We know you're busy with your case-"

Shisui cut him off with another frown. "About that."

Oh, Gods. What now? "Do I even want to know?"

She could tell they weren't sure about her knowing, exchanging glances. "Sakura, would you rather we discussed this another time?" her boyfriend asked quietly. "We are supposed to be watching your blood pressure."

The older Uchiha's frown only deepened. "Did something happen with the babies?"

Instead of replying vocally, she reached up and pulled the collar of her robe down, sighing when his eyes widened, when he stood and made his way over to her. Hesitantly, Shisui went to touch her neck, only to stop halfway there, hands hovering in the air.

"Shit."

It was shocking to hear him swear, as around her, he never had before. By her side, she noticed Itachi looking anywhere but her neck, soon focusing on the dogs as Akako slept peacefully in her bed, whereas Ken was tearing into a bone Kakashi had bought for him to try and keep the boisterous dog quiet. Akako had one, too, but she seemed to be saving it.

"Stupid question, but are you okay?" he asked. "Both of you?"

Itachi finally returned his gaze to them. "Both of us?"

"This will be affecting you, too," Shisui replied simply, sitting on the arm of the sofa on Sakura's other side. "Please do not think I am brushing off the attack, Sakura. I'm merely stating-"

"I know," she said with a slight smile. Surprising the older Uchiha, she took his hand, her other taking Itachi's. "I was so freaked out – I didn't even think…" Sakura turned her head, frowning at Itachi. "Are you okay?"

"You are the one who-"

"Itachi." He looked to his cousin, eyebrows faintly knitting together. "I know you love Sakura – and your children – and feel that they are more important than your own life." Just as he was about to argue, Shisui cut him off firmly, stating, "But you cannot protect them in this state. You need to take care of yourself, too. You need to open up more. How many times do I have to tell you that? How many times do I have to warn you to stop shouldering everything alone?"

And Sakura couldn't help but agree, because Shisui was more or less taking the words right out of her mouth. "Itachi's taking a step forward, Shisui-san," she told him, still coming to his defence. "He understands what he has to do."

"Do you?" he questioned. His dark eyes went back to Itachi's and he frowned again. "Are you doing this for your family, or for yourself?"

The question had her frowning, since she knew the answer to it already – his family. When telling her of resuming his sessions with Tsunade, he'd said it was so he could protect his family. He hadn't said it was because he couldn't cope anymore, or because he knew he needed help. That he _wanted_ help.

"I am doing it for myself," Itachi replied. "I wish to better myself, which will benefit my family in the long run."

His response had Shisui sighing. Instead of reacting negatively, however, he surprised Sakura by putting his hand on top of Itachi's head, like they weren't grown men, but back to being children.

"Then I will support you every step of the way to help you achieve that goal, Otouto."

She found she wasn't the only one smiling at the name.

* * *

 **A/N - Sooooo, I passed my theory test on Thursday and after my driving lesson today, my instructor booked me in for my test. I'm so nervous and excited.**

 **This chapter is quite short and abrupt - I apologise for that. I'm trying to force my way through writer's block and my writing is suffering massively because of it. I think I might take a short break, at least until this year of university is over. Please be patient with me and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

 **Reviews:**

erichan0902: **I know, it's disgusting, isn't it? I don't understand how anyone could enjoy causing misery or suffering to others, but like you said, it happens. Some people are messed up, that's all I can say.** **I think it's more of a turning point for Itachi, you know? It's making him realise that he's not good enough at the minute to protect her, and he needs to improve not only his physical strength to defeat Hidan, but mental strength, too. Also, if you remember in the first story, she tried arming herself with a gun after the attack at the flower shop. Will it happen in this story? Who knows?**

KHB123: **Hidan's definitely playing dirty, isn't he? Purposely screwing with Itachi's head, going after his weaknesses. And I think a lot of us misjudged Kabuto. Usually when I write him, it's the crazy "I'm the new Orochimaru and you're all fucked" guy, but I kind of like the thought of writing him as the guy running the orphanage. In regards to the motherly instincts: yeah, I know. It's about time, right?**

: **I'm glad! And nothing worse than a baby who catches sight of your phone, or iPad. My nephew's face lights up whenever he sees mine, but he's so sneaky. He'll make me think he's coming for cuddles or kisses or whatever, and then he'll snatch my phone and run away. You'd think I'd learn by now, but he's just so adorable. Like a cute, but very evil, little elf. As for Itachi's character, you'll have to wait and see ;-) But no, seriously. He's realising a lot of things right now, the main one being that he knows he can't take on Hidan in his current state.**

I'm in here: **It's great drama, isn't it? Hmmm, what could he have possibly done to gain such a reaction from Naruto? And of course he is! Would it really be Hidan without the lunacy? Honestly, his laugh has me in stitches. I love it.**

 **Thanks to Tomlinzoides, AliceCambio, miiss xana, Shypurple and Blissangel91494 for your reviews!**


	24. We Are Family

**Chapter 24 – We Are Family**

"Little brother, huh?"

After Shisui had left, they resumed their former position on the sofa. The only difference this time was that she was reading her textbook. It seemed to calm her boyfriend, or comfort him, at least, so who was she to take away a source of comfort to him? Besides, he seemed to be enjoying himself. She even had him rubbing in a lotion that helped stretchmarks while he was down there. It was a win-win.

Lips brushed against her swollen stomach (part of her wondered if it tasted bad due to the lotion, but she didn't argue), and he glanced up at her, eyes warmer than before. "I always wished for Shisui to be my brother, rather than my cousin," Itachi confided in her easily. "When we were children, we called one another brother, even going as far as to tell others that we were brothers."

She smiled at that. There was no mistaking the happiness in his features at the thought of them being brothers instead of cousins. "Well, there's a bit of resemblance there," Sakura told him. "You could pass as brothers."

"You think?"

Sakura took one hand away from her textbook and reached out, running her hands through his hair. As always, it felt silky soft. It no longer filled her with envy, though. She knew her hair felt just as soft. "Yeah. Same hair colour, same eye colour and you even have the same complexion." Her smile returned. "Even a few of the same mannerisms and habits."

"That is because we grew up with each other – the mannerisms and habits, I mean," he added.

"The forehead poking thing I see you do to Sasuke, or you to me… I've seen Shisui-san do it to you, too."

Like she was asking for it, Itachi poked her forehead gently, smirking when she pouted in response. "While it may be a teasing gesture to some, to us, it shows our affection. Growing up with my father meant it was difficult expressing ourselves. Shisui and myself, more so."

Her pout grew more pronounced and she rested her textbook on her bump. "Is it teasing when you do it to me?"

"No," he said with a smile. "Do you remember the first time I poked – well, kissed your forehead?" Not even needing to think about it, Sakura nodded, narrowing her eyes fractionally. "That night, after The White Party, more than anything, I wanted to kiss you. However, I was conflicted, as I knew it wasn't appropriate due to your age and being in a relationship – no matter how fake it was."

That… wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought it'd been at the time. Shaking her head with a quiet laugh, she told him, "I got so mad after that, you know. I thought you were trying to remind me of the age gap. Even when Sasuke-kun acted all shocked and confused, I was still so sure that you were trying to prove to me that I'm just a kid."

Sparing a quick glance at the television when an annoyingly loud and obnoxious advert suddenly blared through the speakers, Itachi smiled. "I will admit: I often reminded myself of the age gap, but you showed me early on in our friendship that you are much too mature to be classed as a child."

"Even though I sometimes act childish?"

His smile widened. "Some believe that cats have a second burst of kittenhood."

What? She frowned, though it was quickly making room for a scowl. "Are you comparing me to a cat?"

On her bed, Akako looked up, huffing in disapproval.

This time, Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "Not at all. I'm simply suggesting that perhaps when you act childishly, you're experiencing a second childhood."

More like her first childhood. And now that she was pregnant, it could hardly be classed as a first _or_ second childhood – she couldn't do anything remotely fun anymore. The most exciting thing she could do was win at a board game and even then, that was rare to happen because she didn't have the freaking patience for them.

Sighing, she leaned back against the arm of the sofa more fully, shifting to try and get more comfortable. She was only sixteen weeks into her pregnancy and already, her stomach looked huge (not that she really expected any different, since she _was_ carrying twins). It was a good thing she ordered stretchy pants a while ago. Which reminded her, actually… "I need to go clothes shopping," Sakura told Itachi somewhat hesitantly. The last time he'd gone to the shopping centre, his friend had died, as had many other people. "I'm growing out of stuff so quickly and I need new work pants more than anything."

Like she'd been expecting: Itachi was unsure. It was obvious he was warring with himself about letting her go. Why wouldn't he? Hidan had already proven that he didn't care about an audience – several times, in fact. What would stop him from attacking her again? What would stop him from attacking innocent civilians?

"I don't… want to be the partner who says you can't do something," Itachi eventually managed to say, dark eyebrows knitting together while his hand splayed out across her stomach, trembling a little. "And I know it's not as simple as buying clothes online, as it will be difficult getting the right fit." She nodded in agreement, having already known that. "So, when you go, please be careful and don't go alone."

"You could always come with me?" Again, she was unsure. He hadn't returned to the shopping centre since Tenma's death, always avoided it whenever possible. Was Itachi ready to return?

It seemed the same questions were going around in his head too and it pained her that he was so unsure of himself. Forgetting about her book altogether as she put it on the floor, Sakura tugged on his arms, saying without words that she wanted him to move up, instead of being eye level with the bump. He did so silently, dark eyes uncertain. Once he was laying with her, her arms came around him, bringing his head to her chest, their bodies angled awkwardly to try and make room for the bump while also being as close as possible. Much to her relief, it had Itachi reluctantly chuckling, hand finding her bump once more and giving a tender stroke.

"I know you would rather have Ino-san with you, but-" Itachi cut himself off with a sigh, eyes shutting. "Yes, I would like to go with you."

"We could always try to make a day of it," she offered softly. "Ino could still come – she could bring Sai-san. Extra support for both of us."

She felt his smile against her chest, along with a faint nod.

* * *

It wasn't as difficult as she'd thought it would be, though she knew that was Itachi hiding how he was feeling. Fortunately, her best friend knew how big a deal it was for the Uchiha and wasn't being her usual, aggravating self while shopping. Instead, Ino took her time as she walked arm in arm with Sai.

They really were different, weren't they? Couples, she meant. Whereas Ino and Sai were perfectly okay with showing the world they were together, that they were in love, she and Itachi felt as though it was inappropriate to do anything more than hold hands or link arms in public. Ino would occasionally turned her head to the side, smile up at Sai whenever he caught her eye, before they kissed. Like it wasn't a big deal at all. It was strangely fascinating pointing out the differences in their relationships.

"What about this place, Forehead?" Ino asked, gesturing with her chin towards a maternity place. "This one has some cute clothes."

It had her shuddering with disgust, wanting nothing more than to return to the safety of her usual store, where they had her exact fit of clothes. There, she was able to pick something up and simply buy it if it said her size. In other places, she had to go through the trouble of trying everything on. Not only that, but so much of the maternity stuff was _ugly as hell_.

"Lead the way," she replied. Giving Itachi's hand a gentle squeeze, they followed the other couple toward the store and while there was some distance between them, she looked up at him, offering a small smile. "Doing okay?"

He looked so composed, so unaffected. But Sakura knew different. She knew they were getting closer to where the shoppers had been attacked, to where Tenma had died protecting Itachi. There was no trying to avoid it, either. It was at the centre of everything.

Instead of replying vocally, her boyfriend returned the comforting squeeze and brought her a little closer. Daringly, Sakura kissed his shoulder, smiling encouragingly when he looked down at her in surprise. It was a mutual feeling – disliking public displays of affection, she meant. Holding hands, sometimes embracing, was okay. Anything more and they both felt uncomfortable at the contact. It simply wasn't meant for anyone other than them. Well, Ken too, apparently. Their dog was a pervert, she was sure of it.

"We can leave if it becomes too much," Sakura told him quietly, slowing in their walk.

Ino and Sai were already outside the store, only sparing them a single glance before the blonde was giving her boyfriend her undivided attention (which, by the way, was extremely rare to happen when she was shopping).

Itachi shook his head. "Like you had to confront your mother, I have to confront this."

"That's hardly the same thing," she argued and stepped in front of him, unable to stop from frowning as they came to a stop. There were agitated shoppers who glared at her, annoyed that they had to walk around them, but she ignored them. They didn't matter. "The place where Tenma-san died and my mother are-"

"They're both our demons," he murmured. Like herself, he paid no attention to the disgruntled shoppers.

There was no arguing with him. Itachi was too stubborn. Sighing, Sakura closed the distance between them, resting her head on his chest. It felt odd, since they were in a busy shopping centre, but she supposed she could partly understand why Ino enjoyed it. Not proving that they were in a relationship, therefore belonged to one another, but the feeling of being special. The rest of the world didn't matter, despite it still going on around them.

"Just tell me if you're struggling."

He also sighed, arms coming around her. She felt his hand brush against her scarf before it lowered again, settling on her back. "I will."

* * *

"Good thing we brought those two," Ino huffed and fell back into her seat at the café they'd decided to try out. "We wouldn't have managed all that stuff by ourselves."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at their boyfriends, smiling faintly when she saw they were talking to one another. Although they didn't know each other that well, the flow of conversation seemed easy enough. Why the guys hadn't put the bags down at the table before going to make their orders, Sakura wasn't sure. Probably trying to prove something.

While they were gone, however, it gave her the chance to speak with Ino privately. The blonde had turned up earlier that day, horrified at the sight of Sakura's neck after she realised it simply wasn't possible hiding it from her – not if they were shopping and she had to try on clothes, asking for her opinion. But then Ino went on to doing her best to covering the bruises, all the while keeping a tight leash on her emotions, cursing Hidan under her breath the entire time.

Unfortunately, Sai had pointed out that the bruises were still obvious even beneath all the makeup and she looked more like a victim of domestic violence, so had picked up a scarf that was hanging near the front door. It was probably stupid, but having him wrapping it around her neck had terrified her. Well, perhaps terrified was too strong a word to use. But it freaked her out. Spooked her, even. He'd been surprisingly gentle, though. And kind.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked her best friend as she flicked her impossibly long hair over her shoulder. "Braxton Hicks still kicking your ass?"

She shook her head. "I'm keeping hydrated like the doctor told me to. Moving around seems to help a bit, too."

Ino smiled at that, seeming genuinely happy to hear the words. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack or something last night when you messaged me. I nearly had Sai driving me to the hospital to check on you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be stupid," she scolded somewhat gently. "We all know you can't control it, especially after what that freak did to you." Then, Ino frowned, looking more troubled by the second. "You said he hacked into your phone, right? Pretending to be me?"

Sakura nodded. For that reason, she'd decided to leave her phone at home and switched off. They'd yet to speak with Shikamaru (who was currently in a lecture, unlike her and Ino, who were skipping), so it wasn't secured and just the thought of Hidan listening in on her conversations made her feel sick. As soon as she'd ended the call with Sasuke that morning, she'd switched it off.

"Then we'll have to come up with some kind of password." Tapping her chin with her perfectly manicured finger, Ino suggested, "How about, if I ever say we should meet up, you say something to me that only I can reply to?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Obviously not 'Ino-Pig' or 'Forehead' – they're too obvious," said the blonde. Humming to herself momentarily, blue eyes glanced around the small café, taking in the scenery until she suddenly sat up in her seat, eyes snapping back to hers. "We can use flowers and their meanings, or what they'd go with in an arrangement."

That wasn't a bad idea, actually. "But what if he catches on?"

"Then we'll switch it up every now and then. You can say something about one of our memories together, and I'll confirm it by elaborating on the memory."

Again, another good idea. Hidan was clearly smart if he hacked into both her laptop and her phone (which were supposed to have been protected by the latest antivirus software), but was he smart enough for both their precautions? Maybe the flowers, if they used it too many times. Their memories, however, were all theirs.

"Thank you for this, Ino-Pig," Sakura told her gratefully. "For skipping lectures to help me and Itachi-"

"Oi, we're best friends," she replied simply, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow. "And I like to think of Itachi-san as a friend, too. Friends support each other, no matter how badly shit is hitting the fan, right?"

Sakura chuckled, though had to control herself after a second or two when the pain in her throat flared. Then, more quietly, she asked her, "Do you have any more of those baby catalogues?"

Blue eyes widened fractionally, all but sparkling with happiness. "You really want to…?"

She nodded. "I think it'd be good for us to focus on something, you know? And I can tell Itachi is itching to start on the nursery."

The grin on Ino's face was unmistakable, even as the blonde asked her, "And you're sure it's what you want, too? You've been really reserved so far."

That was because she was still adjusting. Getting used to the fact that her life was no longer her own was difficult. Adding her other problems on top of that (and Itachi's) and you had your very own freak show.

"I'm willing to try for him," Sakura confided in her quietly, noticing the guys were making their way back to the table. "But keep it a secret for now, okay?"

Despite her wide grin of excitement, she nodded quickly, managing to slide in slyly, "Team pink or blue?"

Team pink or blue? As the guys placed down the bags and sat opposite one another, with Itachi by her side and Sai by Ino's, Sakura couldn't help but think about the question. Earlier, she'd been adamant about not caring about the gender. She didn't want to know. But if they were to decorate the nursery, would they have to? What if they painted it one colour, and then they had one of each? Did it really matter?

"Oh, Sai," Ino chirped up when their drinks were brought to them, carelessly dismissing the waitress. That was Ino, Sakura supposed. It wasn't that she thought little of other people, it was simply… She wasn't even sure, actually. Why _did_ Ino dismiss people like that? "Tell them about your art exhibition."

An art exhibition? For an ANBU operative? Sakura stole a glance at Itachi while taking a sip of her fizzy orange, wondering if it was simply a part of his cover – nothing more than a disguise. Something to tell Ino when she asked questions about what he did, perhaps. An artist was supposedly eccentric, Ino had told her before. Sai spent hours at his gallery working on new art. It covered his ass when he was away on missions.

Apparently, the exhibition was in a month and, shocker, they were all invited. Perhaps Sakura was being a spoil sport, or a downer or whatever, but she honestly had no energy. She didn't even want to think about going to the exhibition when she knew she had to keep up with the shitty lie. Sure, having heard Sai's reasons for not telling Ino about his true profession had eased the burden somewhat, but looking her best friend in her beautiful blue eyes, continuing to _lie_ when it was so clear she was infatuated by him was just… It made her feel sick. Plain and simple.

"Of course," Itachi answered for them both. His gaze trailed to hers when the couple weren't looking, narrowing fractionally in question. "We would be honoured."

When would the lies end?

Pink or blue?

Picking at her straw, she swirled it around her drink, listening to the clinking of the ice against the glass. It wasn't a particularly warm day, but her throat was still killing her and tea didn't seem to help, as far as she could tell. The ice-cold fizzy drink didn't, either. Apparently, she would have to persevere.

Sighing, Sakura took her boyfriend by surprise by dropping her head to his shoulder, silently apologising for her mood. They always came out of nowhere – one second, up. The next, down. She couldn't wait until the pregnancy was over and her hormones sorted themselves out. It was frustrating for her, so she couldn't imagine how horrible it was for everyone else having to put up with her. Itachi replied by taking her hand under the table.

"Is your throat hurting?" asked Ino, eyebrows knitting together with worry.

"A little." It wasn't exactly a lie, because it did hurt. It hurt to swallow. "How many stores are left?"

They'd yet to pass the halfway mark. Or, in other words, the place where Hidan had attacked the shoppers, where he had murdered Tenma. Even Sakura was beginning to feel anxious about seeing the area, like Hidan was lurking around and waiting for them. There was no calming the fast pace of her heart or the twisting of her stomach. It was taking so much, _so fucking much_ to stop herself from going to the bathroom and-

 _No._

Sakura breathed out a weighty sigh. How selfish was she?

"We don't have to today," she offered quietly. Hesitantly, she glanced to Itachi, then back to Sakura. "If it's too much for you both-"

"No," both she and Itachi said simultaneously. Sighing, he continued, "We agreed that it would help."

"Maybe, but there's no harm in waiting," Ino murmured. It eased her bad mood somewhat to know that she was keeping her voice down for them both, leaning forward a little to keep it down. The blonde gave them both a smile, even if it only looked like a twitch of her lips. "We can try again-"

"Ino," Sai cut her off just as quietly. He settled her with a serious expression. "Leave them be."

It utterly stunned her when Ino did as she was told, simply sighing with obvious agitation and sitting back in her seat, arms folding over her ample chest. There was something being mumbled under her breath, but Sai ignored whatever she was saying, instead smiling at them both with one of his creepy, fake smiles.

"I read somewhere that it helps to rip it off."

"Like a band aid," Sakura added.

His smile widened and he nodded.

The hand holding onto hers gave a comforting squeeze, one she was quick to return.

* * *

"It looks normal," he murmured. "Like it never happened."

Not fully understanding or knowing the horrific sight of what had happened that day, Sakura couldn't make a comparison. All she knew was that her boyfriend was pale, there was a faint tremble in his hands. Whatever he'd experienced that day was clearly still haunting him and the sight of the shopping centre now, so clean and carefree, with people walking around like nothing had even happened, was difficult for him to take in.

She was wary of overcrowding him. But, with a troubled frown, she leaned into Itachi, bringing their joined hands to her swollen stomach to remind him of _why_ Tenma had sacrificed his life for him. It still broke her heart that he'd had to go to such extremes, that he'd had to do it in the first place.

Thankfully, Ino and Sai had decided to sit at a bench not too far from them, attempting to give Itachi some privacy, despite it seeming pointless in a shopping centre.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked quietly, her voice carried away with the crowds. There was no use in asking him if he was okay – he so obviously wasn't.

"It feels…" There was a lengthy pause after he trailed off. Glancing up at her boyfriend, she found that she had to bite her lower lip. To others, he probably seemed detached. Indifferent. She, however, could read the devastation in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. "Surreal."

Yeah, Sakura could understand that feeling. Having so many people walking around, going about their days and chatting so loudly that they could just about hear their own conversation, was disorientating, if that was even the right word for her to use. On the news report, there'd been body bags every, there'd been blood splattered across the windows that hadn't been shattered by bullets, along with the pavements and walls. They'd done a great clean up job, that was for sure.

Surprised when Itachi started walking, Sakura followed slowly, sending an unsure look over her shoulder to her best friend, who simply gestured with her chin to stay with him in response, her blue eyes sad. Her frown returned when they came to a stop at the corner of a store and it deepened as she noticed the look in her boyfriend's eyes.

She didn't need him to say it, but he did anyway.

"This is where Tenma died."

Sakura's arm wrapped around his waist, resting the side of her head against his chest to try and give him some form of comfort. Whether it worked was a mystery to her, because for the first time in what felt like ever, Itachi didn't react to her touch.

It was a jewellery store, one with beautiful diamonds in the window, but she paid them no mind. She barely even noticed them. Not when her boyfriend was in such great pain.

"I am going to resume training," Itachi said quietly. She wasn't sure if he was saying it to himself, to her or to the memory of Tenma's death. "Hidan must be stopped."

Training? When he could barely function as it was? That sounded harsh, Sakura knew it did, but she knew him, too. She knew how much he was struggling – saw that struggle every damn day. His job at the library was… Well, he was on compassionate leave and that was due to end soon and while his grades at university were still superb, his focus was off. That wasn't even beginning to mention the fact that other operatives had noticed how sloppy he was becoming. Okay, so training could potentially put a stop to that final point, but not if he was only doing it for revenge. Hadn't they already discussed that?

"I'm not going to argue with you or try to stop you," Sakura replied with a sigh. He was too stubborn. Apparently, once Itachi had his mind set on something, regardless of how hard others tried to sway him from his plans, it wasn't possible. He'd proven that several times in the past few days alone. "But if, for even a second, I think you're putting yourself in harm's way, then I'm stepping in. I don't care how scary you are to others in-" She cut herself off abruptly, angry with herself for almost saying ANBU in such a public place. "You're my boyfriend and you're the father of my children. You're not leaving me alone." Daringly, she added, "That is _not_ what Tenma-san died for."

* * *

She looked stupid. Absolutely ridiculous.

The first problem she had with her new wardrobe was the bra. It was ugly and the stores they'd visited didn't have many bras in her size (which was totally unfair and stupid, in her eyes). With a huff of obvious annoyance and uncaring if she made the store assistant uncomfortable, Sakura had bought three crappy maternity bras. One black, one white and one beige.

 _Did she want any matching underwear?_

Like hell, was what she'd told the woman. They'd probably hand her old woman shapewear. The only reason she was even buying the stupid bras was for comfort. Hers no longer fit, forcing Sakura to constantly readjust throughout the day when she spilled out of them. It was the first and last time she would _ever_ buy from their store, she'd snapped. Granted, it wasn't the woman's fault and in the back of her racing mind, Sakura knew that. However, she was too wound up and too angry to keep up formalities and even attempt at being polite. Her feet had been aching, along with her back and hips and that wasn't even _mentioning_ the vicious throbbing in her throat.

It was with a hopeless sigh that she slipped into the maternity pants, sliding her finger under the waistband to test it out against her stomach. They were surprisingly comfortable, but like the bra, looked ridiculous. Sure, they wouldn't look half as bad when the waistband was covered with a shirt, but…

Despite her foul mood, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at herself, grateful that her music would cover her laughter. It more than likely sounded as though she'd lost her mind and if Itachi was to enter their bedroom, his suspicions would grow, for she was watching her reflection while laughing. That wasn't exactly sane, was it?

They'd returned half an hour ago and she'd immediately gone to the bedroom, wanting to try on her new clothes. Kind of risky not trying them on in the store, but once she'd tried on one item in each store, she caught the gist of their size guides. Getting changed while her neck was so screwed up, in a place where anybody could accidentally walk in, was something she wanted to avoid.

Itachi had been distant for the rest of the shopping trip, probably sulking about how she was right and he was wrong. Stubborn idiot with the mind of an old man, that was what her boyfriend was. Still… It hurt watching him struggling, knowing there wasn't much she could do to help him. However, if the sight of her stupid maternity pants and bra didn't put a smile on his face, then Sakura was pretty certain nothing would. Turning on her heel, she grabbed the handle of the door and left her room, putting on a knowing smirk as she immediately sought him out.

"Well, don't I look hot-"

With a squeal and wide eyes, she quickly grabbed a cushion off the sofa, covering her chest from view. She had her ugly maternity bra on, but no top, since she thought it was only Itachi in the living room. Ino and Sai had disappeared as soon as they returned, wanting to try out Ino's 'gift' for them both.

"Itachi," she snapped at him angrily. "You should've told me we had guests!"

He was stunned, dark eyes wide before he stood and took the throw, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I didn't know you would be undressed-"

"Why wouldn't I?" demanded Sakura shrilly despite the pain it caused. She could feel the heat on her face – it was the same on her chest. Dropping the cushion while Itachi was covering her, she held tight onto the throw, scowling. "I thought we were alone in _our_ apartment-"

"Feeling really welcome here," Kakashi drawled.

"I second that," said Shikamaru.

Rin offered an apologetic smile.

Damn it! At least none of them were looking at her. It seemed the second they realised she was indecent, they turned away, giving her some privacy.

"You couldn't hear me over your music," Itachi said apologetically. Hands continuing to help keep her covered, he guided her in the direction of the bedroom, body shielding hers from view. "I should have warned you by entering. Forgive me."

She shook her head, willing the anger away. It wasn't his fault. It was just her bad mood. Damn it, she had to stop taking it out on others! But that was so much easier said than done when every little thing ground on her nerves. Some days, it was okay. Nothing would annoy her and _bam_ , it would all hit her like a truck. The way Naruto chewed loudly and spoke with his mouth full, Itachi's pauses in speech that left her wondering how the hell his sentence was going to end ( _if_ it was going to end), the fact that every single item of clothing Kakashi owned was _covered_ in dog hair. Don't even get her started on Ino or Sasuke! They-

Deep breath.

Smiling faintly in thanks as Itachi grabbed her bathrobe, wrapping it around her once the throw was dropped to the floor, Sakura glanced at the shut bedroom door, wondering why her living room was suddenly so full. It was understandable that she hadn't heard them all enter over her music, which had been kind of loud, but Itachi was right, he should've told her by coming in.

They didn't leave the room until her neck was well and truly hidden from view, with Sakura occasionally tugging on the collar to make sure it was high enough to hide the bruises. While Kakashi knew of them, Rin and Shikamaru didn't and she wanted to keep it that way. The less attention, the better.

It seemed Kakashi had made them all tea, their cups already half empty by the time she and Itachi returned to them. He'd made her and Itachi some tea, too and Sakura smiled gratefully, though was unable to meet any of their gazes, still way too embarrassed. Damn it, all she'd wanted was to cheer Itachi up, or at least put a smile on his face.

"I'll get straight to it," Shikamaru said, sitting up from his slouched position and setting his cup down with a heavy sigh, like everything was such a bother to him. No change there, then. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Sasuke blowing up my phone," he muttered. "Where's your phones and laptops? I'll make it quick."

Itachi was surprised, sparing a single glance down at her before he was looking back to Shikamaru. "Sasuke did?"

He nodded, hands resting on his knees. "Pretty sure he's set it up to ring me automatically nonstop until I tell him I've done it."

People could do that? Gods, she needed to learn how to do that! Maybe she could bully the landlord into fixing the elevator after all. Her boyfriend must have caught onto her thoughts, because he tilted his head to the side, smirking down at her thoughtful expression, raising an eyebrow when she looked up at him.

"Anyway." Shikamaru looked between them, eyebrows lifting. "Laptops. Phones."

Of course, he didn't want to stick around longer than necessary, not after her entrance. "Well, I don't have a laptop right now, but my phone is-"

"Actually…"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, narrowing her eyes at the bag by his feet. The bag had a name on it – a brand – that everyone knew by now and it made her eyes go wide, made them snap to charcoal grey in utter disbelief. "No way."

Even Rin was surprised, clearly knowing the kind of man Kakashi usually was. It wasn't in his nature to spend money unless he had to, often disappearing when it was time to pay the bill at a restaurant or something of the sort. He was stingy as hell.

"We agreed not to use the word, instead saying 'guardian'," he said with a smirk. They couldn't see the smirk due to his mask, but the way his eyes creased told her it was there. "But I _am_ your adoptive father."

She stood up when Itachi urged her to with a hand on her back, the hand staying there until she was up and steady. Almost hesitantly, she approached the older man, squeezing in between him and Rin as Kakashi picked the bag by his feet up, handing it to her.

"Call it a late birthday present," he told her, smiling.

Still, Sakura tried to argue despite the fact she was already opening it, saying, "You already got me a present."

"I can take it back if you want," Kakashi offered.

"No!"

He chuckled, hand raising and ruffling her hair. "So, how about you open it, let Shikamaru-kun do what needs to be done to get Sasuke off his back, and then you can get back to working obsessively over your assignments?"

That sounded perfect. The perfect way to take her mind off everything that had happened. Grinning up at Kakashi as she finally managed to get into the box, Sakura just barely held back her squeal of happiness at the sight of the pretty pure white laptop, save for the Apple symbol on the lid. It was so thin, so light. Nothing like her old laptop.

"It's got all the latest programmes and software on it," Kakashi informed her. "And I made sure to charge it fully so you can get on it as soon as you get it."

Handing the laptop to Shikamaru, who was clearly itching to hurry up and get his job done, that need growing when his phone started ringing again, Sakura's grin grew as she wrapped her arms are her adoptive father's arm, hugging him.

"Thank you," she told him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Opposite them, Itachi smiled.

"While we're on the subject of gifts," the woman on her other side began slowly, warm brown eyes showing her hesitancy. Realising it was a more delicate moment, Sakura forced herself to calm down and release her hold on Kakashi, facing Rin with a worried frown. "I have one of my own for you both."

Wait, what?

"You didn't have to-"

"Let her speak," Kakashi murmured, patting her knee.

Rin was still hesitant, apparently knowing of Sakura's feelings. The handbag resting on her lap was large and she found it was large enough to carry a carrier bag within, one that held the gift she was talking about.

"Kakashi mentioned this morning that you were both spooked by the Braxton Hicks," she explained kindly. "I thought this would put your minds at ease."

"Thank you, Rin-san. It's very thoughtful," said Itachi while reaching out and accepting the gift.

She would have accepted it herself, but… Sakura wasn't even sure. It felt like her hands froze, unable to take it from Rin when it was held out to her.

"You can hear the babies' heartbeats with it," Rin told them. "They've become really popular lately."

Itachi smiled. "We will try it later."

Her heart felt strange. Her stomach, too. Was it nervousness? Anticipation? Fear? Worry? Did she want to hear the heartbeats? Even though it was kind of obvious, given the fact that the bump was developing at a rate she couldn't even keep up with, hearing their heartbeats would make it more… real, in a way. It was a big step.

Seemingly sensing her feelings, Rin smiled warmly at her, changing the subject by saying, "We're going dress shopping in two weeks for the bridesmaid dresses – on a Saturday. Are you free?"

That would take them to the end of April, leaving around two weeks (give or take) until the actual wedding. They'd put off shopping long enough due to the pregnancy, not wanting to buy a dress only to find it didn't fit on the day. It had Sakura biting the inside of her cheek, guilt making her stomach drop. Most brides wanted everything to be sorted and ticked off their list as soon as possible, to save any hassle on the big day.

"I'll make sure I am," she told her, trying to return the smile.

On a Saturday, she had her session with Tsunade, followed by her group task meeting with Temari and Karin, but the two girls shouldn't mind too much if she changed it to a Friday, or even a Sunday. It felt wrong, though. Blowing the group off so that she could go dress shopping. Would they understand if she told them it was for a wedding?

"That's yours done," Shikamaru suddenly stated, looking to Itachi while placing the laptop on the coffee table. It was still switched on, the background currently set to default. Already, Sakura was planning on what picture to change it to. "Itachi-san?"

Wait, where were the dogs? With a frown, she looked around the room, though was surprised to find they were laying on their beds. Although they seemed agitated and restless, they were well behaved, staying down and not jumping over Rin and Shikamaru – who were complete strangers to Akako and Ken. Usually, they disliked people they didn't know coming to their home, spending hours lingering around the newcomer until they deemed them as okay.

"How…?"

Kakashi smirked, following her gaze. "You just have to be firm with them. Watch."

Raising his hand, he made a signal, one that had the two dogs sitting up instantly, ears perked up and heads tilting to the side. Ken was more excitable, his behind and back wriggling with the force of his tail wagging. She knew it was because he was finally getting the attention he craved. At the next signal, Akako and Ken made their way over to them, but stopped suddenly when Kakashi ordered them to calm down. By now, Rin and Shikamaru were watching the two large dogs unsurely, the latter's eyes narrowing a fraction, whereas Itachi deemed it as safe enough to go and get his laptop and their phones.

"Akako," Kakashi ordered. His hand signalled to the space by Sakura's feet. "Come."

It stunned her when Akako did as she was told, obediently sitting at her feet and once more tilting her head to the side, eyeing Sakura curiously. When her line of sight shifted to Rin, her tail stopped wagging, disliking how close she was to her master, making Kakashi wait a few moments until it was safe to take his attention away from her.

"Ken." It was obvious Ken was the more difficult student, for several times, Kakashi had to tell him to calm down. By the time Ken was sitting at his feet, his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth, which was split in an almost grin. Sakura learned why as her adoptive father reached into his jacket pocket, taking out two treats and handing them to each dog. "Good. Next time will be better."

"Oh my God," Sakura breathed out in disbelief. She raised her hands, stroking each dog behind the ear. "How the hell…?"

"On our walks," he informed her, also stroking the dogs. "I've been training them at the same time."

"Even with Pakkun there?"

"He's my partner." Kakashi shrugged. "He helps whip them into shape."

After seeing the way he ran circles around them not too long ago, Sakura didn't doubt him for a second and, apparently, neither did Itachi when he returned to the living area, laptop logged on, phones switched on and unlocked and all ready for the software Shikamaru would be installing onto them. Clearly curious about how it worked, he stood behind the younger man, putting his glasses on. Was it wrong of her to think that Itachi's serious face was adorable? She wondered if he looked like that during lectures, when he was learning.

"I'm going to add you to a group chat, Sakura-chan," Rin told her, taking her phone from her handbag. "My maid of honour set it up a few days ago for myself and the other bridesmaids." She nodded, hearing the notifications coming through to her phone now that it had been switched on, though obviously unable to read them. Shikamaru switched it to silent when they continued to come through, sending her a disbelieving expression (Itachi was used to it by now, she supposed, so didn't question it). "We just bounce around ideas, plans to meet up so the others can get to know one another better. That kind of thing."

While it probably seemed ridiculous, it only just dawned on Sakura that she wouldn't know any of the other bridesmaids. Gods, what would they think of her, being so young and pregnant? What if they didn't like her because she couldn't do most of the things they could?

"Don't worry," the older woman said softly. There was a kind smile on her lips, an encouraging smile. "They're all really nice people – people I've worked with for many years now."

That didn't ease her worry at all, but Sakura pretended it did anyway, smiling at her. "I probably should've met them earlier."

"Nonsense," she assured her. "You've had so much going on, Sakura-chan." Taking her hand, she gave a comforting squeeze, smile warming further. "Honestly, these guys are such workaholics. They're hard to get a hold of at the best of times as some work nights, others work days. It's difficult finding a day that suits us all without taking time away from their families. Trust me, they'd understand."

There was a conversation going on between Shikamaru and Itachi that was trying to gain her attention as her boyfriend asked questions about the software, wanting to know more about it should he need to adjust anything. Kakashi also listened in, adding a question here and there. During that time, the dogs returned to their beds, deciding that their presence was unnecessary, considering everyone was so relaxed.

A sudden beeping caught all their attention, causing Rin to stand quickly and check the pager on her hip, sighing as she told them she was being called back into work. The noise startled the dogs, but one order from Kakashi had them calming.

"I'm sorry. I'll text you later, Sakura-chan," she said, gesturing for the younger woman to remain seated when she went to stand. Itachi offered to show her out, but again, she declined, telling them it was nice seeing them all.

"I should probably get going, too," muttered Shikamaru. Standing, he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm supposed to be meeting Ino for the group project." He sighed and then added, "She probably just wants to steal any work I did today."

Sakura grimaced at that, guilt returning. "I'm really sorry for ditching you today – and for getting Ino-Pig to ditch, too."

"Don't be. It's the most peace I've had in months."

It took her a few moments to realise he was teasing, but once she knew that he was, she grinned up at him. "Don't let Ino hear you say that. She'll make sure you're never left alone again."

He smirked at that. "I wasn't alone." Sakura sat up, eager to hear the details, but he suddenly rolled his eyes, cutting her off before she had the chance to question him. "It was only the transfer student – not Karin, the other one. She wanted to know how you were doing."

"Temari-san?" she questioned, frowning. "Why didn't she just text me-" She sighed then, shaking her head in disbelief towards herself. "I switched my phone off."

"Yeah." Again, he shrugged, picking up his backpack. "You should probably message her. She seemed genuinely worried."

Making a mental note to do so, Sakura smiled again. "Thanks for this, Shikamaru. I'll tell Sasuke-kun to stop harassing you."

"Good."

Kakashi left not long after Shikamaru, leaving the couple alone and for a while, Sakura worked with her laptop, using her Dropbox to transfer all the files that had been on her old laptop. It was so much faster, so much better. There were a few moments where she struggled with the different system, but it was soon fixed by her best friend Google.

Itachi was busy in the kitchen, making dinner for them both. It was only soup, as her throat still hurt – the pain had actually increased when she tried to eat something earlier, wanting to silence her growling stomach. Since then, she'd stuck to liquids. Her boyfriend apologised while presenting her with dinner, promising he would go out in the morning and collect some ingredients to make a homemade soup. There was no arguing with him, or trying to assure him it was fine. She supposed she liked the comfort and care, liked that he wanted nothing but the best for her.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could try the gift Rin-san gave us," Itachi suggested once they'd finished their soup, her bread remaining on the tray. They'd decided to eat in front of the television, much to Ken's delight. Noticing the dogs' puppy eyes, Sakura couldn't resist from giving them her leftovers, smiling innocently when Itachi sighed. "You will spoil them."

"They deserve to be spoiled," she argued cheerfully. "They're being so good for Kakashi."

Since he couldn't disagree, Itachi didn't push any further, instead going back to his previous suggestion. She'd been hoping that he'd somehow get distracted, that he'd forget all about it. While Sakura knew it would give them both peace of mind to know the babies were fine even as she went through the pain of Braxton Hicks, she just… It was hard to explain. As she'd been thinking earlier: it'd make everything so real.

"I'm a little nervous," confessed Sakura, voice hesitant and quiet.

"It's just the two of us." Her boyfriend smiled. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it tenderly, eyes catching hers from beneath his lashes. Gods, he was so unfairly beautiful. "If you want to stop, then we will. But…" His smile widened briefly, his other hand touching her stomach. "I would like to hear our children, if only for a moment."

Even though her mind was screaming _no_ , Sakura nodded, her lips twitching with a small smile. Like she'd told Ino: she was willing to try to be more accepting for Itachi. It was obvious he was holding back for her, not wanting to push her too hard. If he was trying for her, why shouldn't she do the same for him?

The heart listening device was simple enough, she thought, watching as Itachi set it up after putting his glasses back on, reading through the instructions carefully. In a way, she supposed she could understand his worry for getting it right – if it went wrong and they couldn't hear the heartbeats, then it was obviously going to send them into panic mode. It didn't matter if they'd been at the hospital the night before.

Much to her gratefulness, Itachi gave her a few moments to prepare herself, even allowing Akako to jump onto the sofa beside her, like the dog could sense her master's unease. A cold, wet nose brushed along her arm, a tongue soon licking her hand, before Akako shifted closer, sitting almost proudly beside her, their heads mere inches apart. Ken remained on his bed, watching with lidded eyes. If it didn't involve food, playing or a walk, then he didn't care. The attention _had_ to be on him otherwise he lost interest.

"You can record the heartbeats with this," Itachi informed her, smiling. Glancing at Sakura, he asked, "Would you mind?"

She shook her head, trying to mask her nervousness. Gods, what was taking him so long? Why couldn't he just hurry up and get it over with? Why did Itachi feel the need to read everything word for freaking word?

The gel accompanying the device was cold, kind of like at the scans and Sakura leaned back in her seat, eyes going up to the ceiling. Sure, it still felt intimate having Itachi interact with the bump, but now her anxiety was rearing its unwanted head.

And then they heard it. _Them_. Two loud, strong heartbeats. Green eyes instantly snapped to her bump, before then going to Itachi's when he looked at her in pleasant surprise, his lips curving with a warm smile. His hand came to her stomach, gently running along the side of it, all the while his smile continued to widen, eyes creasing with happiness.

Hearing the heartbeats brought up – no, it brought her inner conflict to the front of her mind. Sure, she felt relieved to hear them, confirming the thoughts of them being okay, but…

"Itachi…"

Seeing her upset, he slowly pulled the machine away from her stomach, offering an apologetic smile.

"I-It's too much," she whispered. Faintly, her hands were shaking as she sat up, all but yanking her robe shut even though the gel was still on her stomach.

He dropped the device onto the sofa beside them, quickly cupping her cheeks and forcing her to meet his concerned gaze. "Breathe, Sakura." Slowly, she did so, matching his even breathing and soon enough, her heart began to slow down. Once she'd calmed down, his forehead pressed to hers, his smile returning. "I know that it is difficult for you. Thank you for trying so hard for me."

* * *

 **A/N - Lots and lots of fluff for everyone! Hopefully, FF has sorted its shit out by now. First, no story alerts and when they fixed _that_ glitch, there was another - the dodgy reviews thing. Altogether, I've lost around 30-40 reviews now on _Saviour alone_. Almost every time I'm getting a review, the alert will come up with something like " _Chapter 46 - First EncounterFirst Encounter_ " (even though that's the title for the first chapter) before saying, "** ** _This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit the site."_ It says it even if it's just a two word review saying something like 'good chapter' or whatever.**

 **I'm so sick and tired of FF and its glitches. I wouldn't say I demand reviews or need them, but it's nice to know you're doing a good job, you know? And I hate to think my reviewers think I'm being ignorant or deleting their reviews if they don't show on the review page. It's happened for a few on here too, and I'm so sorry that I can't find them or reply to you all.**

 **For those reviews that came through:**

DarkSecretKeeper: **Thank you so much! I've always thought that it'd be adorable for him to do that and because of his feelings towards becoming a dad in this story, I thought why the hell not. Hahah :-)**

erichan0902: **You're not the only one who wants to hug him. Hopefully, Sakura will keep him grounded! And I actually forgot about Braxton Hicks being a thing, since I've obviously never experienced it for myself, but after researching I was like shit yeah, that makes sense! And what a way to get her to find out she _does_ care about the babies' well beings. As for the support, I don't think Itachi and Sakura will ever be without it. They've got themselves a strong family, even if they rarely get to see one another.**

I'm in here: **Only one assignment left and the short break has actually improved my grades! I've set up a little system, you see. Every 500 words I write on my assignments, I get to do something I prefer, like writing or watching a new episode or something. Quite the motivator and it's so much easier when I break it up into bits like that. And don't forget, Suigetsu and Karin are together, and she was saying he could fix Sakura's laptop before finding out it was in pieces, meaning he's still in Konoha. I wonder who was on the phone, then? Who could possibly go against a hormonal, angry Sakura without giving a shit? ;-)**

 **Thank you Blissangel91494 and veetra159 for your reviews and support!**


	25. We Stand Together

**Chapter 25 – We Stand Together**

Nervously running her hands down her dress, Sakura eyed the store, wondering if she was undressed. It was on the posher side of Konoha – quite close to the Uchiha Manor, now that she was thinking about it, which made total sense in her mind and she wasn't sure why it hadn't connected before.

There was no point standing outside. Huffing to herself to get a grip, she entered the store, glancing around. It was so luxurious, with plush seats that looked like heaven to sit on and a table with platters of food beckoning her to come closer, to sink right in and stuff her face. The smell was so… Sakura bit her lip, willing herself to calm down. Stupid babies. She couldn't even tell what the hell was on the platters, but it had her stomach growling.

"Hi, how may I help you-"

The woman was interrupted before she'd even reached her, another speaking up excitedly while walking in, "I'm so glad you're here, Sakura-chan."

Oh, Gods. She'd turned up early. At least it wasn't too early.

"Thank you," Sakura told the store assistant, smiling.

She was around her mid-thirties, dressed impeccably in a mid-length dress that wasn't too tight or too loose, the dark colour standing out in sharp contrast compared to the wedding dresses surrounding them. Her heels weren't overly large, but definitely added to her already envious height and the woman's hair was neatly pinned back and off her face, which only had a minimal amount of makeup applied (still looked like a professional had done it, however). But instead of giving off the snobby, self-righteous air she'd expected of someone like her, the woman was all smiles and warmth, offering to take Sakura's jacket and then asking if she would like anything to drink. Seconds later and she was holding a glass of water, whereas Rin was handed a glass of champagne. It made her feel guilty for judging her so quickly.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Rin said. She seemed to have been searching for something in particular, because she was leaning this way and that, eyebrows furrowing. "Excuse me," she called out to the woman, who was quick to approach them.

"Would you like to get started before the rest of your group arrives?" she asked with a smile.

"No, no." Waving her hand, Rin returned the smile widely, eyes creasing. "I was just wondering if you still had the silver bridesmaids' dresses?"

Seemingly already knowing what she was talking about, the woman nodded, telling her, "Yes, I do. They're in the back – oh, and the maternity dresses you asked for arrived just the other day, so I put them in the back, too."

Wait. "Dresses?" Sakura repeated once the woman had disappeared into the back room. "As in… more than one?"

The brunette nodded and grinned, surprising her momentarily by looping their arms together and guiding Sakura to one of the plush sofas (it _did_ feel like heaven to sit on, just like she'd thought it would). They were also closer to the food now and noticing her supposedly discreet glance, Rin chuckled and grabbed one of the platters, setting it down between them.

"One of my other bridesmaids is pregnant, too." Brown eyes watched closely as Sakura got stuck in on the food, all but moaning at the flavours that exploded on her tongue. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted before and the _meat_ was just… It was amazing. Juicy, but not greasy and the dip was extraordinary. "She only found out last week, but she's further along than she thought – she just thought she was bloated."

Hm. Stealing a glance at her own bump, she then looked at the pretty dresses surrounding her. Obviously, none of those would go anywhere near her. They seemed to have been made for tiny women who never ate a breadcrumb more than their strict diets allowed. She hoped, more than anything, that her dress wasn't ugly like her maternity pants and bras were – then again, the dress she was wearing at the minute wasn't too bad, she supposed.

Unsure as to what to wear to such a place, Sakura had gone with one of her dressier outfits, matching the stripy mid-length dress with peep toe heeled boots. Part of herself had warned darkly that it was going to hurt after a few hours. Her feet were going to be killing her by three. However, she had wanted to make an effort. Hadn't wanted the other bridesmaids to think she was just a child. A formfitting dress accentuated her curves, meaning it was more obvious that she wasn't a child. Itachi had tried to tell her differently and honestly, now she felt stupid for being so paranoid about it.

"That's what I meant about the others understanding," she continued, chuckling softly when the younger woman resumed eating. "Most of them have families of their own by now. They understand the struggle of adjusting to being pregnant."

She merely nodded, deciding on not answering. It was still a touchy subject, in her eyes and was best left alone. Swallowing the mouthful, she asked, "When will the others get here?"

"Any minute now."

Green eyes met brown and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Do you already have your dress?"

She grinned at that. "Nope. I thought I did, but…"

* * *

Rin truly didn't look her age.

Like herself, Nohara Rin was classed as petite and her features were delicate – youthful, even. A classic baby face. Wide brown eyes gleamed with happiness as she sipped on her champagne, the alcohol causing a soft blush to sweep over her cheeks. Many of the bridesmaids were in similar conditions, all squealing with happiness over the pretty dresses. They were even worse when they began with Rin trying on her dresses.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" asked the brunette, her hands restlessly fidgeting with her hair to try and give her a better idea of the look. "This one is…"

Did she want an honest answer? Grimacing, Sakura pulled herself to her feet, finally separating herself from the platter of food. It seemed the babies were more hungry than usual that day, because all she'd been doing since waking up – hell, even in the middle of the night – was eating. Then again, until her throat had healed, she'd basically been living off soup and noodles. It was a wonderful change.

Humming and trying to ignore the watchful gazes of the other bridesmaids, she indicated with her hand for Rin to spin, before grimacing once more when she did. "It doesn't… feel right, if that makes sense."

Rin nodded in agreement and ran her hands down the puffy white dress. There were so many frills and layers to it. Then, she smiled down at her. "Which one do you think looked best?"

The other bridesmaids were so much older than herself, like Sakura had feared them being. The one that was pregnant, just as Rin had warned her, wasn't all that far into the pregnancy, so was able to get away with one of the ordinary dresses instead of using a maternity dress. Part of her had selfishly hoped the woman would be twice the size of her, meaning the attention would be on the other bridesmaid rather than her. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

It was difficult talking with people who were nearly twice her age, because they obviously liked different things. They were nice to her, don't get her wrong, but there was clear awkwardness between them. Probably why Rin was trying so hard to include her, since she was the only one who didn't know everyone else that well. They all seemed to be acquaintances, if not friends, already.

Smiling somewhat nervously now that all attention was on her, Sakura made her way over to the rail of dresses, critically assessing each one and channelling her inner-Ino to do so. It took a few moments, but eventually, she found which one she was searching for, the one that had made her want to tear up at just the sight of Rin in the dress. If she reacted that way to her wearing it, to looking so unfairly beautiful and elegant, how would Obito react? The guy was soft. He was a hopeless romantic. He'd probably burst into tears at the altar.

"This," Sakura said with a grin, holding it up for the others to see. "I thought it was really beautiful."

"Yes!" another bridesmaid gasped. "Rin-san, you _must_ try that one on again."

"Oh, that was my choice," said another.

"I was hoping you'd say that one," Rin replied, returning the grin widely. "Obito won't know what hit him, right?"

Her grin, if it was even possible, grew. "I'll make sure Naruto gets his _exact_ reaction on camera."

The brunette covered her mouth, trying to hide her tipsy laughter.

* * *

"She's going to look so beautiful," Sakura gushed, leaning back in her seat and opening the window fully, breathing in the fresh air deeply. "The maid of honour – Akira-san – has been showing me the plans for Rin-san's hair and makeup and…" She grinned up at him. "I can see why people love weddings so much."

In the driver's seat, Kakashi smiled down at her, but it wasn't his usual reserved smile or the smile he used when trying to cheer her up. The warmth and happiness was so obvious in his eyes, making him appear years younger. It seemed even he was affected by the happy occasion.

"Should I expect Obito to cry?" he asked teasingly.

"Like a baby."

He chuckled at that. "And your dress?" Oh, that. Pouting, she looked up at her adoptive father, effectively causing his chuckling to turn into laughter. Guessing what was wrong, he reached up, ruffling her hair, saying, "You're trying it on the day before."

Well, she _was_ growing two humans. Sakura had no doubts in her mind that, in the next two weeks or so, she would have gained another several inches around her waist and because of that, she was going with the next size up. Hell, they were even putting aside one that was two sizes up, willing to take it in on the day. "And on the same day."

Since he'd been close by (he and Obito were trying on tuxedos for the wedding, since Kakashi was the best man and all), Kakashi had offered to take Sakura to and from the wedding dress store, giving Itachi the chance to resume his training at ANBU headquarters. There was no use in arguing with him. She knew he had to better himself, hone his skills, otherwise it could possibly cost him his life while out on a mission.

And he had to come home to her.

"Hungry?"

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Sakura watched Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. "Are you paying?"

He sighed dejectedly. "I suppose."

"Then I'm starving," she replied with a grin.

* * *

According to Rin, Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto were going to be Obito's groomsmen. Sakura couldn't remember who the flower girl was, or the ring bearer. She simply knew the bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honour and the best man. That probably meant she wasn't living up to her bridesmaid duties, but whatever.

Smiling as she heard the front door open, followed by the dogs both barking in greeting and rushing to meet their master, Sakura popped her head through the archway to the kitchen, smile widening at the sight of her boyfriend. He looked exhausted, totally wiped out, but there was a satisfied glint in his eye telling her he was feeling better for the no doubt intense workout.

"Good timing. I just put dinner on," she told him. Leaving the kitchen, she took Itachi's jacket from him as it had been over his arm rather than being worn and she hung it up while he removed his shoes. "Good workout, I take it?"

He nodded and then smiled warmly at her, lips brushing against her forehead. "How did today go?"

Gods, would being kissed on the forehead ever _not_ make her feel like she was overrun with giddiness? "Better than I expected. It took a while, but I think the other bridesmaids like me. Oh, and one more thing." Itachi raised an eyebrow at her in question and she told him, "Rin-san's arrangements for the wedding changed a little, so we get to walk back up the aisle together afterwards."

"One of the bridesmaids pulled out?"

Sakura nodded, features saddening even as she took her boyfriend's hand and guided him towards the bathroom, where he had a clean set of clothes and a full, hot bath. After all, why should it only be herself who was spoiled? Itachi deserved special treatment, too. He deserved to be pampered, even if he disliked the word 'pampered' in the same sentence as his name.

"Her mother died the other day, but because she's originally from another country and that was where her mother lived…"

Understanding, he finished for her, saying, "She has to travel back home for the funeral."

Nodding again, she offered Itachi another smile, fingers trailing down his shirt once they were in the bathroom. Ken was whining for attention after she shut the door, wanting a real greeting from his master, but Sakura paid him no mind, instead focusing entirely on her boyfriend as she looked up at him.

Itachi smirked at her and his hands came to rest on her hips. "Long day?"

"Well, I _was_ going to help you undress since dinner isn't going to be ready for another forty-five minutes," she began teasingly, biting her lip and dropping her gaze to her hands as she teased the neckline of his shirt, fingers then moved lower, knowingly making his stomach muscles tense at the feeling of her gentle touch, of her nails lightly grazing him. "But if you think it's been a long day for me…"

It had her smirking when an arm wrapped around her waist before her hips were softly bumping against the sink.

* * *

Breathing out a deep sigh, Sakura sat back on the sofa, shutting her eyes as she dropped a blob of gel onto the bump. Her shirt was up around her breasts, pants pushed low on her hips. There was a faint shake to her hands as she picked up the device, having already quickly skimmed through the instructions and pressed the record button. Last time, due to how brief it was, there was barely anything to hear – at least, it didn't last all that long, so wasn't truly worth listening to.

It had been a week and a half since she went shopping with Rin and her bump had grown yet again (not that she'd been expecting any different). Several times, she'd tried hearing them, tried hearing her babies. It was difficult, though. Sakura wasn't even sure why she couldn't do it. It just… Hearing their heartbeats brought forth a huge surge of panic, of pure fear and she couldn't control those emotions in the slightest. For the sake of… of not wanting to resort to _that_ , she avoided it. Tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore them. Tsunade told her bluntly that avoiding her problems wasn't going to fix them, however. They'd only get worse. To the point where she'd feel like she was drowning. There was also the risk of being unable to accept them after giving birth and she just…

Opening her eyes again, she looked down at the machine, bringing the probe to her stomach, smearing the gel over her skin. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, the sound of the heartbeats came through. Loud, strong and impossible to ignore. Both were.

She swallowed hard.

 _Listen to them_ , she begged of herself. _Listen to your babies._

Her grip tightened, the sound of the heartbeats seeming to echo around her head.

 _Don't fear your babies._

She breathed in deeply through her nose, breathing out slowly.

 _Try._

Her heart was pounding, to the point where Sakura was surprised it didn't overshadow their heartbeats, but it only seemed to make them stronger, like they were experiencing her panic for themselves. It made her eyes widen with a mixture of shock and worry. Were they…?

She glanced down at her bump, her free, trembling hand coming to the side of it, mindful of the gel, before settling on falling back to the sofa. The gesture felt foreign to her. Surreal, even. Still, she quietly shushed them, swallowing hard again before saying, "It's okay." Moving the probe slightly to the side, she let out a sigh. "Just breathe."

And then she felt it.

What the…

Eyes wide in stunned disbelief, Sakura watched as small feet began to show on her stomach. Her eyebrows furrowed at the strange sensation and slowly, she pressed a hand back to her stomach, the frown only deepening as the kicks grew in strength. How…

A small, hesitant smile pulled at her lips.

"Itachi," she called, though not too loudly as she didn't want to scare them. "Itachi!"

He quickly left the bathroom, expression one of concern and surprise, until she beckoned him closer and grabbed his hand, placing it onto her stomach and when he felt what she could feel, his eyes widened, breath leaving him and _the_ most beautiful smile brightened his features, taking years away from him.

And then that smile widened. "You were listening to them."

Sakura nodded, gazing up at him nervously as Itachi's hands shifted over her stomach, uncaring of the gel. There was only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, hair soaked and water sliding down his damp, flushed skin. Smiling, she reached out, fingers tracing his scarred muscles, a blush sweeping over her cheeks when he smirked down at her.

Shifting, he sat beside her, taking the hand drawing patterns on his muscles and entwining their fingers, kissing the back of her hand. "How are you feeling?"

For a moment, she was unable to find any words. She wasn't entirely sure how she was feeling. Conflicted, that was for sure. There was no mistaking the way her heart had skipped a beat, just like there was no denying the way she'd reacted to feeling the babies move. It had been instinctual to call for Itachi so they could experience it together, had been instinctual the way she wanted to feel more of it. Sakura simply… She felt conflicted. That overwhelming fear was still present. The fear of not being enough, of not being able to protect them or love them. But…

Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm going to be a mom."

His smile returned. "Our family is growing."

Her hold on his hand tightened, other hand quickly and roughly wiping at her eyes, trying to hide the fact that tears were even there to begin with. "Please don't let me fail them, Itachi." It hadn't meant to come out as a whine. It'd meant to sound serious, meant to sound fierce and strong. "Please."

Dark eyes warmed and once more, Itachi shifted closer, releasing her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders, lips brushing a loving kiss to the side of her head. "As long as you help me, also." Taking the machine from her with the hand that'd been touching the bump, he continued to record their heartbeats. "We will learn together."

He'd said that before, had said it many times. But having him say it alongside hearing their heartbeats, while feeling them kicking her, demanding that she acknowledged them, was just-

A knock at the door brought them out of their bubble, popping it mercilessly. Watery green eyes trailed over to the hallway, hoping and praying that they'd think they weren't in, but Ken instantly gave them away, rushing to the door and barking in a way that told them he knew who it was. The barking wasn't as frantic, wasn't angry. And Akako remained in her bed until she lazily dragged herself over to the couple, chin coming to rest on Sakura's knee.

"Where is my-"

"It's on the back of the bedroom door," she replied, smiling and then wiping at her eyes again. "If you want, I can-"

"No, you stay here." His smile returned, lips pressing to hers.

Sakura was too busy returning her gaze to her stomach, watching it in dazed amazement to notice Itachi sparing her a final, warm look before leaving to cover himself.

They were…

They felt the things she felt. When she'd panicked, they'd panicked, too. They'd kicked at the sound of her voice, when she'd spoken to them. Did that mean…? Did it mean they liked the sound of her voice? Did they recognise it? Did they like her even though she was struggling to accept them?

"Sakura."

The voice had her eyes going wide, had them darting to the arch leading to the hallway. Stood there, with a suitcase in hand, was someone who wasn't supposed to have arrived for another two days, until two days before the wedding.

"Sasuke-kun," she said in surprise and tried to stand, only to smile sheepishly when he gestured for her to stay sitting, instead joining her on the sofa, leaving his suitcase behind. "You're early."

He nodded, dark eyes going to her bump and she was further surprised by the warmth she could see in his features, when he said quietly to her, "You're accepting them." Almost shyly, Sakura nodded, smiling. "I'm glad."

"You're early," Itachi repeated her words as he followed his brother into the living room, hand running through Ken's thick hair. The dog sat obediently at his feet for the first time in a while. Ken usually got too excited and ended up getting under their feet.

Again, Sasuke nodded, not bothering to ask if it was all right he'd come earlier than expected. He knew he was always welcome, even if he showed up at four in the morning, or some other ridiculous time.

"There are a few things I need to sort out," he told them, gaze trailing from Itachi's, to hers and then back to the bump. "So, I asked a friend of mine to sign me in for the next few days at my lectures. I'll still be going back at the same time."

"It'll probably be for the best," Sakura said with a knowing grin, sparing a glance at her boyfriend, who seemed equally amused. "Rin-san's going a bit crazy with last minute details, including yours and Itachi's tuxedos."

"Itachi's?" asked Sasuke. He frowned, once again looking to him. "You still haven't got yours?"

"I decided to wait for you."

Or, more specifically, he decided to wait for Sasuke because his brother knew of Itachi's scars. He'd seen them several times now. Changing in front of the other men – more Obito and Shisui than Kakashi and Naruto, as the last two already knew of them, whereas the other two were oblivious – put him on edge. She could tell by the tension that would enter his body at the mere mentioning of purchasing his tuxedo alongside of them. It was why he trained when they were trying them on, why Kakashi covered for him whenever the two Uchiha men asked about him.

Realisation flitted over the younger brother's features, but he didn't make a show of it, simply nodding in understanding. Then, he smirked lazily. "Guess we should go early in the morning then. There's only four days until the wedding."

Itachi sat down on her other side, agreeing but adding, "Obito-san has already chosen the tuxedos he wishes his groomsmen to wear and I gave him our sizes. We simply have to try them on and make sure they fit."

"Do you already have shoes?" she asked him, already knowing that Itachi wanted to wait until he had his tuxedo. When he shook his head, green eyes rolled, a small smirk playing on her lips. "You two are too alike."

"Oh?"

They were both amused by her words, but her sudden intake of breath stole the attention, especially as feet began to show on her stomach again. It was only one set for a few moments, the movements strong and sure, like they were demanding attention, refusing to be ignored.

"So stubborn," she muttered.

Noticing the surprise in Sasuke's eyes, she smirked, taking his hand and pressing it to her stomach. He grimaced at the feeling of the gel, which had yet to fully dry, but as soon as he felt the kicks, he quickly forgot about it, eyes widening and meeting theirs.

"They feel strong."

"That's just one of them," Sakura told him. "I think the other is asleep-"

Just as the word left her lips, another set of feet got stuck into her side, almost as though they were competing with the other baby.

Itachi couldn't help but smile, his hand going to the other side of her bump. "They like your voice, Sakura."

A sharp kick to her left side had her narrowing her eyes on him, making his hand come away for a split second in surprise. "And I think they like yours too much."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke looking between them, an unhidden warmth taking over his features. It was a relaxed kind of warmth. A peaceful one. Smiling, Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, arm looping through his. He'd seen her at her absolute worst, when she was a scrawny mess of a child who was treated like an unloved animal. He'd helped her get out of that hell. And now, even if it was only because they were brothers, she'd met Itachi through him. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke had changed her life. No, _he_ changed her life.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking them both by surprise but not going into further detail.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke-chan!"

The teasing voice had Sakura sticking her head out from the kitchen, watching the backs of her boyfriend and his best friend.

Earlier that day, Itachi and Sasuke had picked up their tuxedos, finding shoes to match them and then returned with her favourite breakfast takeout, waking her up with it, so it was safe to say Sakura was in a great mood.

There was the sound of a hand coming down on a shoulder not so gently, followed by a grunt signifying Sasuke's annoyance. "You're early, aren't you?"

Drying her hands and smiling, she followed them into the living room, no longer shocked to find that the dogs weren't all over their guests. Ken seemed to perk up at the sight of Shisui, but he didn't jump the guy or slobber all over him. Kakashi was making remarkable progress – not a single person could deny it. She'd have to find a way to thank him for it.

"Got to sort some things out."

"Oh?" Shisui chuckled in obvious amusement, hand giving the youngest Uchiha's shoulder a firm, teasing shake. "What sort of things, Sasuke-chan? I keep forgetting you're growing up since you're still so small."

His cheeks quickly grew red, followed by the back of his neck. "I'm not-"

"Little Sasuke," he sighed, expression reminiscent. Then, he smirked down at him, hand coming to the ends of his hair, which was flatter than usual, his bangs once more covering his forehead. "Are you growing it out again? Like when you were seven?"

Interest piqued, Sakura moved to stand beside Itachi, grinning up at him when his hand pressed to the small of her back, arm slowly wrapping around her waist. She responded to the one-armed embrace by snaking her own arm around his waist, head coming to rest on his chest.

Whatever the memory was, it had her boyfriend smiling. "Are you tormenting my little brother, Shisui?"

Dark eyes shone with mirth as the oldest of the three Uchiha glanced over at them, raising an eyebrow. "I could torment you instead, if you wish."

He held up one hand in a mock surrender. "As his older brother, it is my duty to defend him." Smirking, he then added, "But it is every man for himself, in this case."

"Itachi!"

The betrayed expression on Sasuke's face had her laughing and covering her mouth, trying to stifle said laughter when he looked at her in utter disbelief. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Turning her gaze to Shisui, she couldn't help but ask, "How long did it get when he was seven?"

Like he'd been waiting for the question, he instantly returned his attention to Sasuke, ruffling his hair playfully and ignoring the warning growl that came from him. It didn't seem to concern him in the least, but then again, Shisui was so much bigger than Sasuke – not just in height, but muscles, too.

"It got to about here." His hand came to his shoulder, only a few inches below where it currently was. "Then Sasuke-chan decided it was too much hard work."

She couldn't imagine Sasuke with long hair. Since it was flatter at the moment, no longer sticking up at the back, Sakura could tell in a heartbeat that he'd look more like Itachi with long hair. In fact, it was a no-brainer. Green eyes widening in shock, she started to ask, "You wanted to-"

"Sakura."

The warning, along with the glare, only seemed to amuse Shisui further, both hands once more clamping down on his shoulders, keeping him seated. The sound of his hands slapping his shoulders alerted the dogs, who watched suspiciously from their beds, their attentive gazes occasionally going between them all, like they were debating on whether they had to get involved to defend their masters.

"That's right, Sakura-chan," Shisui said, grinning now. "Sasuke-chan wanted to look more like his beloved older brother, Itachi-chan."

That was freaking adorable. And Sasuke's blush of embarrassment made it even more so.

"But that's not the best part," he then told her. At the raising of her eyebrows, at her expectant expression, Shisui said, "Itachi-chan cut his hair shorter so that it'd be easier for him!"

Sasuke suddenly wasn't the only one who was blushing.

" _That_ is adorable," Sakura exclaimed, pulling away from Itachi to smirk up at him. "Twinsies?"

He sighed. "Sakura-"

"I can picture it now," she joined in Shisui's teasing. Her grin easily matched his as he gently pulled her to his side, arm coming to rest on her shoulders, the pair of them watching the two brothers. "Matching hair, matching outfits…"

"If only I'd taken a picture."

At the lilt to his voice, three sets of eyes widened. Theirs in horror and disbelief, whereas hers was in joyous surprise. "Show me."

His free hand came to the side of his head, scratching with a single finger in a seemingly innocent gesture. "I haven't got it with me right now, but-"

"I expect it to be sent to me by tonight," she ordered playfully, sparing a glance at her boyfriend and best friend, who both sighed in dejection, exchanging weary expressions. "And then in a few years' time, I can show the babies-"

"Sakura, please." Itachi's eyes had widened a fraction again, voice holding a slight plea. "I was twelve years old at the time-"

"And it's still adorable." Looking back to Shisui, she said, "Actually, I'd like a copy so I can put it in my photo album."

"I'm sure Naruto has bad photographs of you, too," Sasuke tried to bargain with her. "I could-"

She rolled her eyes. Having Shisui holding onto her like an older brother made Sasuke's threats seem more like a kitten going up against a lion. "Like he'd ever let you use them against me."

Since he couldn't argue with that, he went to his last resort, eyes narrowing as he muttered, "Ino."

No.

The widening of her eyes gave her away, as did the sharp intake of breath. Shit. The tables had turned. Apparently Itachi noticed that also, because he smirked down at his brother in approval, one that widened briefly at his nod.

"Mikoto-san," Shisui countered, eyes narrowing fractionally on the pair.

Their smirks dropped.

"You should both know better." His voice was still teasing. "Picking on a pregnant lady."

Once again, Itachi sighed. "Did you come here simply to torment us, Shisui?"

"Actually, I've been given the next few days off because of my hard work and dedication as of late," he told them with ease, smiling. "I wanted to spend the day relaxing and catching up with you all."

It warmed her heart, prompting her to give him a final squeeze before pulling away, sitting down next to Sasuke, offering him an apologetic, nervous smile. For a few moments, he looked like he was resisting, like he wasn't sure whether to forgive her. But then he smirked, huffing with amusement. They all knew they were only playing around.

The front door suddenly opened and closed, Akako and Ken immediately alert and standing, the former coming to sit at Sakura's feet loyally, whereas the latter rushed to the door, growling in warning until he recognised the guest, quickly barking excitedly. That only meant one thing, especially as she heard scuffling. It sounded an awful lot like play fighting, no doubt he was winding the dog up again.

"Naruto," she sighed.

Sasuke also sighed. "I forgot I called him."

After last time, when he'd forgotten to tell Naruto he was back in Konoha, Sakura wasn't too surprised that he'd made sure to call the blond not long after arriving. There was no doubt a huge lecture on the way to the airport when Sasuke had been leaving, one that kept him from making the same mistake twice.

Naruto was completely at home in her apartment, greeting them all cheerfully before sitting beside Sakura, hand coming to her bump as he then said, "Morning, guys."

Previously, it'd bugged her when people spoke to the bump, as they were supposed to be there to see _her_ , not them. Now, however, although it seemed like a complete one-eighty, Sakura had come to understand that she and the children, thanks to their moment yesterday of experiencing the same worry and panic, were one. They were like a package deal. While she'd known that her life was no longer her own, it truly hit her yesterday. People couldn't greet her and not the babies. She finally understood that now, so no longer grew annoyed.

"Don't you have your scan today, Sakura-chan?" he asked them curiously, sitting up straight from his crouch to the bump to get a better look at her.

"Tomorrow," she corrected. "At noon."

"Are you going to find out what you're having?"

It saddened her how Itachi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, like he was worried she would react negatively to the question. Saying that, he had every right to really, didn't he?

"I was thinking about that actually," Sakura started somewhat nervously, wishing that it was just herself and her boyfriend in the room as she spoke. He must have noticed that, because he came to her side, smiling gratefully when Sasuke shifted out of the way to make room for him to sit down. "Maybe…" It strengthened her resolve when he took her hand, reminding her that they were a team. He would not let her fail. "After we find out the sexes of the babies… Maybe we could decorate the nursery?"

She noticed Naruto grinning widely, proudly, at the others, but kept her full attention on Itachi, who suddenly seemed hesitant to accept her words, or like he was unable to register them, until he smiled that beautiful, _beautiful_ smile that made it all seem so worth it. Anything she had to go through to see such happiness in his eyes, to see such a peaceful, happy smile on his face, was worth it.

"I would love to."

"Ino-Pig left a few catalogues for me – most of them neutral designs in case we didn't want to know what we're having, but-"

"Why wouldn't you guys want to know?" asked Naruto, frowning in confusion. "Wouldn't that make it harder work finding stuff to buy them?"

"Not necessarily," Shisui replied and sat down on the other half of the corner suite, smiling lightly when Ken and Akako came to his sides, demanding attention that he easily gave to them without a second thought. "Some people like to be surprised."

Even Sasuke seemed dubious, though didn't show it as openly as Naruto did. Probably didn't want to offend them. "I suppose, but what if you wanted a bright room for them? Or certain clothes?"

Relaxing back into the sofa, she smiled in thanks when Naruto moved away and allowed her to reclaim her spot of leaning against the arm, her thanks only growing when Itachi lifted her legs and placed them over his lap, giving a gentle massage. Lately, she'd been getting a horrible cramp in her right leg, one that always reared its unwanted head whenever she stretched, making her hesitant to do so.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" her boyfriend asked her, not listening to the others' continued discussion.

Did she? Leaning forward to fix a cushion to the arch of her back, Sakura bit her lip, lowering herself against it once more. The debate between knowing and not knowing was growing heated now that Sasuke had sided with Shisui, seeing the sense in the older man's word. Obviously, that didn't sit well with Naruto.

"I don't know," she said, deciding to be truthful. "I think it'd be easier, but…"

"But we shouldn't know just so that it makes it easier," he finished for her, smiling. "How about we wait until the scan and when the midwife asks, we will have had time to think it over?"

That sounded like a good plan. That way, she wouldn't feel put on the spot or defensive when the midwife no doubt asked several times if she was sure. "Yeah. I like that."

"And when we return, we will know what to look for in the catalogues, should we decide to find out," Itachi added, giving a final rub to her leg before reaching for the bump. "If not, we can look at neutral designs."

"Are they always like this now?"

Green eyes hardened as she glared at Naruto for destroying the moment and when he found two other sets of dark eyes narrowing on his in warning, he gulped, paling, and shifted so that he was half behind Sasuke, who merely rolled his eyes and muttered something about learning to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

At the start of her pregnancy, she'd naïvely believed that the scans would take place in the hospital, but apparently, it was a health centre. Probably to try and keep the hospital less busy, or something of the sort. It didn't bother her. The health centre (which had just as many floors and confusing directions as a hospital) was a hell of a lot closer than the hospital.

Also, quite annoyingly, she'd been called in a couple of times since Hidan's attack for tests to check whether the babies had any disabilities such as spina bifida, down's syndrome, or other genetic conditions. After the scan that day (along with the anomaly scan), due to the babies having their own placentas and whatnot, her scans would be every four weeks. It tired her out just thinking of all the trips, but now that they had a car, it wasn't so bad.

The waiting area was large and quite empty compared to her usual doctor's surgery, which always had screaming kids and sick elderly people who never stopped coughing. Above her was a glass ceiling, allowing the sun to beam down on them – something she was grateful for, as it was such a lovely day, way too warm to be staying indoors for long periods of time. She hoped the weather stayed the same for the next few day, since it was the wedding in two days.

Oh, that reminded her. "I need to go back to the dress store tomorrow," she told Itachi, their fingers lacing. "Hopefully I haven't grown too much."

"They are maternity dresses, Sakura," he reminded her gently. "They are designed for changes in size."

"Maybe normal pregnancies." It was difficult hiding her huff of annoyance. "Mine isn't exactly normal, is it? I'm carrying two of them." Gods, her figure was going to be ruined, especially considering she had around seventeen to eighteen weeks left. How much more growing would there be? "I feel like I'm growing another inch every day."

Itachi wasn't given the chance to respond (and she was certain she saw relief on his face) due to the midwife calling her name. Trying not to show that it was getting slightly difficult to lift herself out of their plush, low seats, Sakura tightened her hold on his hand, to which he nonchalantly pulled on, helping her stand more easily.

"How are we all feeling?" the midwife asked kindly as they entered the examination room. "I heard you were experiencing Braxton Hicks?" At her nod and haunted expression, the woman chuckled. "Horrible things, aren't they? I remember not being able to move with my first."

Finally. Someone who understood the agony of Braxton Hicks. If she hadn't liked her before, then she did now. "They were terrible, Anzu-sensei."

"Are they still painful now?"

"Not as badly."

"We're making sure to carry water with us to keep Sakura hydrated," Itachi further explained. "Also, lately, she's been getting frequent cramps in her legs, mostly the right."

Anzu sighed, nodding understandingly. "Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do to help with cramps other than offer you advice. Were you active before the pregnancy?"

"Weekly sessions as a dojo, sometimes several times a week," she replied, not bothering to hide her sadness of no longer being able to attend.

"I see." Gesturing to the examination bed, she waited, watching as Itachi helped Sakura climb onto it. "The cramps could potentially be your body's way of telling you that it'd like you stay active."

"But I thought-"

"Not sessions at the dojo," Anzu clarified, noticing the disbelieving glances she received. "Have you ever tried yoga – pregnancy yoga classes, I mean. I heard it's great for helping with shortness of breath throughout the pregnancy and can even help with labour."

Oh, Gods. The last thing she wanted to think about was labour. She was going to have to do it twice and Ino's sly remark about the second baby just shooting straight out after the first had done the damage wasn't helping in the slightest. Of course, Sakura knew the muscle would go back to normal, would tighten again, but _what if they didn't?_ What if she was loose for the rest of her life and unable to experience any pleasure during sex and just–

"Getting yourself a little panicked there," Anzu chided with a soft chuckle, offering her a kind smile. "I believe you will benefit greatly from the yoga classes, though you do not have to take them if you don't want to."

"No, I want to," she quickly argued, leaning up on her elbows. "How do I sign up?"

"I can give you leaflets at the end of the examination for different classes, so you can choose which one is best for you. Have you decided whether you wish to go to the parenting classes?"

They exchanged a glance, her boyfriend smiling faintly. "We are still considering it."

There was a moment of realisation as the woman nodded, still smiling. "Well, until then, there are other classes that have become quite popular lately. They're aimed at new fathers, giving them tips and other helpful advice, along with…"

Sakura tuned Anzu out as she leaned back into the bed again, green eyes going to the ceiling. Like the other day, just before she'd heard the heartbeats, a small bout of nervousness was growing in her stomach, but she forced herself to breathe out slowly to try and stay calm. If not for herself, then for the babies. They seemed to pick up on her emotions, seemed to panic when she panicked.

Her hand found Itachi's as the sound of their heartbeats filled the room, fingers lacing together.

"It seems they're being very well behaved today," the midwife told them, smiling at the screen. "Would you like to know the sexes?"

Their eyes met, breath catching in her throat.

Did they want to know the sexes?

* * *

 **A/N - Fast update, but I think right now, we need some positivity in the world, hence why the chapter is more cheerful.**

 **Thank you to all of you who messaged me, asking if I was okay and safe, following the terrorist attack in the UK, however, I fortunately don't live in that part of the UK. It's still scary, though. And emotional. It's heartbreaking that somebody targeted young children because, let's be honest, a lot of Ariana's fan base _are_ children. One of the victims had actually died shielding her niece from the bomb, whereas another child who attended the concert lost both parents when they went to pick them up afterwards and were caught in it.**

 **I think one of the saddest parts about it is the reaction towards all Muslims. Kids have been setting Muslims' shops on fire, blaming all Muslims for the actions of the extremists. But the religion is actually so, so peaceful and if they took the time to _listen,_ they'd hear the true Muslims say that those people and their actions are nothing to do with their religion. On that night, they switched off all taxi metres and gave free rides to the people attending the concerts, taking them to safety. There were Muslims who worked overtime to help save lives and protect the public. Others gave out free food. All I'm saying is that you can't blame all Muslims for the extremists' actions. You can't let those heartless monsters fill you with so much hate that you end up turning on innocent people. Don't sink to their level or fight hate with more hate, because in the end, it won't get us anywhere.**

 **On a more cheerful note, that question at the end of chapter is aimed at all of you. Should Itachi and Sakura find out? What do you think they should have?**


	26. A Love That Wants To Live

**Chapter 26 – A Love That Wants To Live**

"Are you happy with the decision?"

The rest of the examination had gone well and from the instantaneous results, they'd discovered the babies were healthy and growing at a perfect rate, though they had to wait a little longer for other results.

Like a couple of weeks ago, Sakura's blood pressure was still quite high, so the midwife had had her give a urine sample to check the protein, or something along those lines. When it changed colour and she'd noticed the midwife frowning minutely, she knew the news wasn't good and that horrible feeling of failure washed over her in waves when Anzu told them it was positive for protein, when she asked for another sample to send to a lab.

"Sakura."

Pre-eclampsia.

She sighed. Hopefully, the results from the lab would come back negative. Sakura only vaguely knew of pre-eclampsia, knew that it was something to do with the placenta not developing properly, but she would need to look into it further to know for sure. Which one was it, if that was the case, though? Which baby was…?

His hand found hers, bringing it to his mouth so that he could kiss it. "Try not to worry, Sakura."

"That's easy for you to say." She had to look away from him, free hand running through her hair, brushing it all off her face. "You know one of the complications of pre-eclampsia is clots, right? And seizures?"

"It might not–"

"Please, just…" Gods, what would she do if she had pre-eclampsia? She knew enough to know that it was dangerous. For her _and_ the babies. "I can't talk about it right now, Itachi."

He nodded, though still didn't release her hand, his thumb stroking the back of it. Then, with a sigh, he confessed to her, "The others are waiting in the apartment for our return."

"Others?" she asked, trying not to show her sudden annoyance or exhaustion.

There was reluctance in his pause before speaking. "Naruto-kun informed Ino-san about your decision-"

She instantly caught on, cutting him off with an irritable sigh. "Great."

It wasn't Itachi's fault. None of it was. It was hers. She was the one who selfishly put her own life before the babies'. She was the one who continued to throw up. Even then, at that moment in time, Sakura itched to do it. She needed the control it brought to her. A coping mechanism, Tsunade had called it. But the babies…

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have every right to be upset," he told her softly. "You just started to accept them and now-"

But she couldn't let him continue that sentence. Damn it, it hurt too much. Much more than she'd previously thought possible. It felt like the fear she'd experienced the day Hidan had strangled her – only back then it'd helped her in gathering enough strength to land a punch (even if it didn't make any difference). Now, it was… Sakura wasn't even sure, but it wasn't helping her like it had that day. It was threatening to knock her back to square one.

When they arrived at the apartment building, they sat outside for a while and for that, she was grateful. She needed time to sort her head out, to put on her smile and pretend like everything was okay. If she didn't, then they'd all get involved and offer supposedly friendly advice that she didn't want to hear, because most of them, if not all of them, weren't even parents themselves. They didn't know how she felt or what she was thinking. They couldn't understand.

Itachi's ringtone disrupted the otherwise tense silence and he sighed, reaching into his pocket only to pause at the caller I.D. flashing on his screen. She'd expected it to be Naruto demanding to know where they were, but his hesitation lasted too long and the way he glanced over his shoulder, then to her, made her heart feel like it was in her stomach.

"ANBU."

It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway. "I shouldn't accept the call with you in the car, but I will not have you go up so many stairs alone. Anzu-sensei said you are to take it easy."

Nodding, she rested her head back against the seat, shutting her eyes. "I'll stay quiet, no matter what I hear."

The hand returned to holding hers and Itachi kissed the back of her hand gently before he answered, tone detached and cold, "Uchiha."

It surprised her somewhat that he said his surname. Didn't they have codenames? Or was he unable to say his due to her being in the car with him? No, that couldn't have been the reason because she was being silent, pretending she wasn't even there. To not say his codename would arouse suspicion.

Gods, she didn't have the energy to try and figure that shit show of an organisation out.

"Yes."

Curiously, Sakura opened one of her eyes to try and read her boyfriend's expression, but he was no longer looking at her. He was staring straight ahead with an almost blank expression, like he was forcing himself to shut down all emotions while merely conversing with whoever it was who gave out missions on the phone (she highly doubted Danzo was the one who did it – it seemed more like grunt work). It made her wonder about what he was like at headquarters, or while on an actual mission, but then the thoughts upset her and so she shut those down and closed her eyes once more.

"How long?" Her heart sank further than her stomach. Another mission. Great. "The only issue is that it will interfere with my cover should I not attend a gathering this evening."

Shit. How could she have forgotten? It was Obito's bachelor party that night as well as Rin's bachelorette party (so that they weren't hungover for the wedding, it wasn't the night before like most couples weirdly preferred nowadays). There was no way of getting out of it, either. Sure, Rin would understand if Sakura told her about everything that'd gone on, but she knew she'd regret it in the long run. If it truly became too much, she could always leave halfway through the evening – preferably before she became a chaperone to a load of drunk middle-aged women.

"Understood."

With that simple word, he hung up, sighing deeply.

"Mission?" Itachi nodded once. "When?"

"Fortunately, it was agreed that my cover is priority." Dark eyes met hers and in that moment, she saw that exhaustion that he always tried so hard to mask from them all. He smirked faintly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "In truth, it wouldn't affect my cover should I leave for my mission tonight. I simply…"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Want to be normal."

Again, he nodded. "I leave tomorrow afternoon and will be back the next morning."

"That's cutting it pretty close," Sakura mumbled worriedly. "The wedding starts at noon. What if you don't make it back in time?"

"I mean early morning," Itachi assured her, voice gentle. "No different from usual."

They went about unbuckling their seatbelts, but even then, they remained seated in the car, hands clasped tightly. "Make sure you don't drink too much, then," she said. Yes, she was probably nagging, but he had to be at his best for his missions. Even she knew that. "And get as much sleep as you can before you leave."

He smiled slightly again, lips twitching upwards. "I'm afraid I won't be able to take you to collect your dress."

She waved her free hand dismissively. "I have other slaves for that."

Finally, Itachi smiled a real smile and while it wasn't as beautiful as his smiles in the past couple of days, Sakura would take whatever she got.

* * *

"Welcome back!"

Sakura did her best to try and act surprised, tried her best to smile at their act of kindness because despite her foul mood, she knew that was all they were trying to do: be kind. They were expressing their happiness, not knowing that hers had been stripped away before it even had the chance to develop properly.

At the front of the small group, Naruto grinned and held up two bags, all but demanding, "Which one is it?"

She was guessing that one bag held clothing for boys and the other was for girls. There were others with similar ideas behind him, though Ino certainly outshone them all with eight different bags that looked filled to the brim. "Honestly," Sakura sighed and shook her head, slipping off her shoes and hanging her jacket up. "What are you guys going to do with all that stuff if it turns out to only be one gender?"

The blonde merely rolled her eyes. "There's such a thing as returns, Forehead. If not, I'll just donate it all to one of those shelters for women and their babies."

That was… surprisingly kind for Ino. Not that her best friend was a horrible person, because she definitely wasn't. Sakura simply hadn't expected that from her. She worked hard for her money just so she could spoil herself.

"Well?" Naruto demanded, shaking his bags. "Which one?"

It would probably be for the best if she shared the news of their decision, wouldn't it? "Ino-Pig," Sakura called out, hand coming to rest on her hip as it cocked to the side. Behind her, she felt Itachi settle his hand on said hip, arm wrapped around her back. "What colour does pink and blue make when mixed together?"

Again, her eyes rolled, like the question was ridiculously stupid. "Well, a lilac sort of colour, of course-"

There was a beat of silence as it occurred to Ino why she was asking before those blue eyes went wide, a huge grin splitting her face in half and she squealed excitedly. Rushing forward and brushing others out of her way, she all but dragged Sakura and Itachi over to the sofa, sitting them both down and then presenting them with her shopping bags.

"Perfect," she said, grin still bright. "Now I don't have to return or donate any of it."

 _That_ sounded more like the Ino she knew.

Behind the blonde, Sakura noticed Naruto smirking over at Sasuke and Shisui, hand held out and realising that they'd made a bet, she once more sighed and shook her head, but otherwise ignored them as Ino began taking outfits from the bags, holding them up in turn. All the while, Ino was expressing her giddiness and she saw Sai watching his girlfriend almost intensely, with warm, gentle eyes, like he enjoyed the sight of her so happy that she couldn't quite keep her voice from shaking, couldn't keep the grin from her face.

Kakashi was sat on the other half of the corner suite, charcoal eyes catching hers for a moment. He offered her a smile and a thumb up and in that single second, Sakura found herself wanting to tell him everything. She wanted to go crying to him in the same way girls did with their fathers when things got bad, or like in the movies. He'd always listened to her problems, always done his best to help her through them. Sakura knew that, should she need someone to talk to about what was happening, he would listen without taking sides, because he understood both her and Itachi. Instead of running to him like a child, however, she kept her smile in place, accepting each item of clothing even though it felt like they were scalding her hands.

It was…

Naruto demanded that he was next, revealing costumes he wanted to see the children wearing and it had her reluctantly chuckling, had her heart feeling as though it was being ripped out her chest because what if they never got to see them in the costumes? What if she never got to see her son dressed as Beerus, the God of Destruction from Naruto's favourite anime show (complete with ears and a tail, no less), or her daughter dressed as a cute bunny?

It would be her fault.

The weight of the realisation was crushing her. Slowly but surely crushing her. Still, Sakura continued to smile, continued to laugh as Naruto told her about how badass the children were going to look, especially now that he knew what kinds of costumes he could buy. He'd been hoping for a Vegeta and Goku combo, he'd told her, but he could settle for two androids instead. His words had confused the non-anime watchers in the room, but Sakura knew what he was on about. Like the babies, the androids were twins, were also boy and girl and they were pretty badass, too.

"You look exhausted," Shisui pointed out, hand coming to her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "Go and take a nap, Sakura. You'll need your energy for Rin-san's party tonight. I'll get rid of everyone for you."

Even though she wanted to keep up appearances, Sakura was quick to jump at the chance of escape, keeping a hold of Itachi's hand as he guided her to the bedroom. Not once, throughout the entire half hour of returning home, had he let go of her and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

Throwing the eyeshadow brush to the bed, she snapped, "Shit."

Dark eyes darted to green, widening a fraction. Why Itachi continued to be surprised by her foul language, Sakura wasn't sure. She'd grown up around it, used to curse all the time herself before Kakashi put her in her place. It was bound to stick.

"I can't…" She half sobbed. "I can't do it."

He frowned at her, putting aside his book and taking the eyeshadow palette that'd been a gift from Hinata. "If you want, we can both cancel our plans for tonight and-"

"No," Sakura cut him off firmly, forcing herself to get a grip and keep her emotions in check. "We have to go, Itachi. They're our friends and they want us to celebrate with them. I just…" She shook her head and glared down at the brush. The eyeshadow on it had rubbed off a tiny bit on the bed sheets, but that was the least of her concerns. "I can't do my makeup properly."

Sighing, Itachi picked up the brush and assessed the colour intently before dabbing the brush in it gently, wary of how much he was picking up. Then, surprising her further, he blew on the brush and reached for her face, silently waiting for Sakura to close her eyes before he began applying the eyeshadow. He was so careful, knowing not to use too much. She supposed he'd watched her applying her makeup enough times by now to know how to do it himself – Itachi was a fast learner, Sasuke had once told her. A ridiculously fast learner.

"Just breathe," he murmured and she could feel his breath on her face, though it didn't disgust her. It smelled a little like dango mixed with tea. "There is no use in working yourself up into a state, Sakura."

"I'm…" She refrained from shaking her head a second time, instead holding as still as possible to lessen the chance of a makeup disaster. It made her nervous having Itachi doing it for her, but his hands were so much steadier than her own, which were currently balled into fists against her thighs. He was completely calm and not once did he use too much pressure. "I don't want to put a downer on tonight for Rin-san," Sakura confessed quietly. "I've already cancelled on getting ready at her place with the others – they're picking me up instead."

There was a soft sigh. She felt more than heard it. "Yours and the babies' health are top priority. Not a bachelorette party. Rin-san would want you to focus on yourself and our children."

She couldn't argue with that because she knew it was the truth. If the older woman found out about her risk of pre-eclampsia, she'd tell Sakura to stay home and rest as much as possible, even if it was only a possibility. "I think, for now, I'm just going to go for the meal with them," she replied. "I'll see how I feel after that. If I'm no better, I'll tell Rin-san about the…"

When she trailed off, Itachi placed the eyeshadow brush back into its rightful place and took her hand. "I will keep my phone on – if you wish to come home, I will, too."

"No, you stay out," argued Sakura softly and she opened her eyes, offering him a smile. "It's rare that you get to spend time with your friends and while I know it's not your idea of fun, I think you'll enjoy a night out with everyone – or Shisui, at the very least." There was clear uncertainty in his eyes, his hesitation making her sigh. "Ino is staying with Sai-san for the night. If I come home early and need someone to be with me, I'll call her. She'll be down in seconds."

Knowing that she wasn't exaggerating, Itachi nodded once, agreeing.

Smiling innocently, almost sheepishly, she picked up the liquid eyeliner, asking, "Can you?"

He smirked.

* * *

Sakura wasn't even going to ask how her boyfriend's makeup application skills were so much better than her own – she'd been practising for years, after all. How was it possible…?

 _Group project is due next Friday – T._

Glancing down at her phone while she waited for the others to pick her up, she frowned. There wasn't much work left to do and it was their final assignment of the year, although there were a couple of exams left. Overall, Sakura truly believed that the first year was worryingly easy. Was the second year going to overwhelm her? Was the workload going to come crashing down on her all at once?

Temari was the leader of their group project. She was the most organised and capable of scaring both herself and Karin into doing their fair share of the work if she found they were slacking. They didn't, of course. They were all serious about the degree, so put a hundred and ten percent into everything they did. Sakura was surprised with how well their group project was coming along – it seemed so professional and by working with the other two, she'd picked up on how to improve the quality of her assignments.

 _We can meet Wednesday and Friday if you both want – S._

 _Sounds good to me. After lectures? – K._

The sight of a minibus filled with cheering and laughter had her breath catching, doing a double take from her phone when she saw three heads popping up through the sunroof. Rin was the first one she recognised, glass of champagne in her hand as she called out to Sakura, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sakura-chan," she yelled out with a near frantic wave, apparently missing the way several people turned in surprise to look at them all. It was only five in the afternoon – wasn't it too early for a freaking party bus? Gods, she could hear the music all the way down the street. "Are you ready to party?"

The guys hadn't left yet. They weren't leaving until much later on in the night. Cliché told Sakura they would be going to strip clubs and playing poker (or maybe was it trashy television shows that told her that). Was she okay with Itachi being there? It stunned her that she already knew the answer to that: yes. While there was still so much to learn about her mysterious boyfriend, she knew one thing for certain: he had no interest in other women. He promised her.

Okay, maybe that was a tiny white lie, because Sakura _was_ kind of worried about – no, not worried. Jealous, perhaps? She couldn't even tell. It made her stomach twist, made her uncomfortable. Was that jealousy or upset? Or was it simply her insecurities playing tricks on her?

Banishing it from her mind as she stepped onto the party bus, Sakura smiled with false cheerfulness at the other bridesmaids and Rin, hoping that they couldn't see that it was fake. If they did, they didn't say anything, instead offering her a seat and taking a can out of the bucket of ice, the sight of it making her smile fade and lips turn down at the corners.

Rin chuckled, hand coming to her shoulder. "Kakashi told me you've been obsessed with it."

When she smiled again, it wasn't entirely fake. "Cravings, I think."

"Well, we made sure we're completely stocked up with those drinks," the maid of honour said over the loud music and they felt the bus taking off. "And there's a toilet in the back just in case."

They really were nice people, Sakura thought as she smiled gratefully, taking a sip on her fizzy orange. The party bus was made up of white, pink and dark colours with a special UV light on top of laser lights to brighten it up since the windows were blacked out, but what really caught her attention was the metal pole in the middle of the space. One of the bridesmaids was currently grinding against it, laughing raucously at some of the other women who were recording her and as soon as Sakura noticed that, she caught sight of an inflatable doll, making her green eyes go wide. She could feel the blush almost reaching her hairline.

"Here, Sakura-chan," Rin said while holding out a pink sash. "Everyone's wearing one."

She accepted it after placing down her drink, standing like that would help her fit it over her bump. It barely even made it and Sakura had to settle with it resting just above her swollen stomach, fingers lingering for the shortest of seconds before she was grabbing her can once more and sitting just in time for them to go over a speed bump. The bridesmaid on the pole seemed to enjoy it too much and it made her uncomfortable.

"It was your scan today, wasn't it?" the brunette asked, sitting by her side. "How did it go?"

It made her feel bad that Rin felt the need to sit with her instead of enjoying herself. As she'd known she would: she was putting a downer on the evening for her. "A boy and a girl," Sakura told her, smiling as best as she could.

She squealed in response and held her glass out to her. Feeling kind of silly but humouring her anyway, they clinked their glass and can together.

"To the next chapters of our lives," Rin toasted with a grin.

* * *

Gods, she was aching all over. Mainly her feet and ankles, but partly her back, too.

Rin had tried to argue about her staying, her drunken haze forgetting about her pregnancy even as the bump kept them separated when she hugged her, kept her from leaning too heavily against her. Eventually, Sakura had had to tell the older woman about the possibility of pre-eclampsia and how she was told to rest and like it was a simple switch, Rin had all but demanded to accompany her home in a cab, walking up the stairs and waiting until she in the apartment, just in case the stairs became too much for her. Then, she went back to her party.

The dogs greeted her happily, all training forgotten as they threatened to trip her up, Ken licking her face excitedly while she removed her shoes. It seemed they still disliked being left alone, though Sakura wasn't complaining about their attention.

"Calm down," she ordered softly, straightening up to remove her jacket. Surprisingly, they instantly calmed down, sitting obediently at her feet and waiting patiently until she was ready. "Come on, then. We'll go and watch some television together."

They raced off towards the living room, leaving her to trail after them, limping pitifully and wincing at the extra weight on her feet. However, she stopped in her place, surprised to find there was already somebody seated on the sofa. His legs were stretched out, arms resting on his chest with his phone mere inches from his face.

Frowning, Sakura walked around the sofa, gently running her fingers through his hair as she came to stand in front of him. "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up from his phone languidly, having been staring down at it intently, but then went back to staring at it after a split second. There was a flush to his skin, accompanied by the glazed over eyes that told her in a heartbeat that he'd had a little too much to drink.

"Did you get sick or something?" she asked with a sigh, dropping her bag carelessly to the ground.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the grunt. "Then why are you home already?"

"I…" He shook his head, shutting his eyes briefly. "It's nothing."

Nothing? When he looked so…? Sakura wasn't sure what the right word was, but he seemed kind of lost to her. Like he was unsure of himself and that put _her_ on edge, because Sasuke was her constant and if he was lost, where did that leave her?

Tapping his knee, she settled herself beside him when he moved his legs, though pulled them onto her lap. The move seemed to surprise him, as Sasuke finally lowered his phone completely, eyeing her warily like he was expecting some kind of horrifying monster to come springing to the surface. Ridiculous, if you asked her. Her mood swings hadn't even been that bad.

"I screwed up," he admitted after a long pause. Dark eyes fell away from hers, stunning her with the amount of loathing and shame she found in them. "Massively."

Wait, what? Her frown returned and she turned her body, only vaguely noticing the dogs huffing with disappointment and collapsing onto their beds. "What do you mean?"

But Sasuke suddenly shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me it doesn't matter when you're feeling like that, Uchiha Sasuke," she snapped, uncaring if her tone was harsh. He was like her brother. He was her family. No family of hers was going to hate themselves or feel ashamed of themselves. "Tell me what happened."

He snorted and his head fell back onto the arm of the sofa with a thud, eyes shutting. "You sound like Mother."

The words took her breath away – or was it the dam finally breaking away and allowing the water through? Had her strong front suddenly given way to the pressure of what they'd learned earlier that day? Whatever it was, it had her throat and chest feeling tight, had her once comforting hold on Sasuke's leg strengthening to an almost death grip.

 _She sounded like a…_

"Oi, let go."

A broken sob left her.

The annoyance on his face was wiped away at the sight of her impending breakdown and Sasuke was quick to sit up, tossing his phone onto the coffee table without a second thought. His hands came to the sides of her face, forcing her to meet his drunken yet somehow serious gaze. It seemed the panic and heartbreak on her face was enough to sober him up somewhat.

"Breathe, Sakura," he ordered calmly despite the slur in his speech. It didn't have the same effect as Itachi's words did. He spoke to her gently, whereas Sasuke's voice was rougher. His hold was strong, whereas Itachi's was tender and soothing. "What've you done?"

She tried to get up, her body itching to move around and her mind racing, but he kept her there, kept her seated. Later, she knew she would be thankful for that, but in that moment in time, she just wanted to get away. There was too much energy in her body.

She needed to calm down.

The babies…

"It's my fault," Sakura whispered to him.

Sasuke frowned, though didn't release her. It was like each passing second allowed him to further sober up, bringing him out of whatever had been causing him trouble.

"What's your fault?"

"The… the scan. S-She said…"

Dark eyes were widening with a mixture of anxiety and disbelief. "What happened?"

So she told him. Through pathetic, greedy gulps of breath and stuttering words, she managed to tell him enough for Sasuke to piece together what she meant and he sighed, clearly troubled but trying to hold it together for her. He'd pulled away at some point, noticing that she no longer needed the support. Uchiha Sasuke did not coddle anyone, not even her. Yes, he was supportive and yes, he protected her, but he forced her to stand on her own two feet.

"Possibly having pre-eclampsia isn't your fault, Sakura."

"But _I_ put the stress on my body by-"

In response to cutting herself off, his eyes narrowed. "By?"

She sobbed, but he made no move to comfort her, not that she expected him to. "I…" Gods, she felt sick with herself. "I was throwing up."

The frown returned, much deeper than before and looking more like a scowl. "Forcing yourself?"

It was scary how well he knew her. Almost like it clicked instantly in his mind what she meant. Unable to look him in the eye, Sakura nodded.

"You're seeing Tsunade again, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, as Sasuke already knew she was seeing the blonde again. She'd mentioned it before, but he'd never questioned why. He knew she would open up to him when she was ready to. "Are you still doing it?"

How did she answer that? Did she answer truthfully and take the disappointment and anger, or did she lie and betray her best friend's trust? She was carrying his niece and nephew, after all. His brother's babies. By forcing herself to throw up, she was creating unnecessary stress on her body, putting their lives at risk and-

Again, Sakura sobbed, hands covering her face.

"Why?" When all she could do was shake her head, Sasuke demanded, "Aren't you happy with my brother?"

"How the hell can you ask me that?" she snapped harshly and her hands fell away from her face, hitting her thighs with a smack. "Yes, I'm happy with Itachi. He-"

"Then why?"

"I-" Sakura cut herself off, unable to stop herself from glaring at him. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," he retorted without missing a beat. "You know exactly why you're forcing yourself to throw up."

"It's not because of Itachi, or because I'm unhappy with him. He's…" She shook her head, for a second unable to find the right words to use until she sighed. "It's like, together, we're one person and when he's not there, like when he's on a mission, I'm missing something important." Seeing his deepening frown, Sakura added, "I get why people call their partners their 'other halves' now, because Itachi's _my_ other half. He's half of me. How can I not be happy with him when he completes me?"

"Other half…"

Noticing that the frown on Sasuke's face was more thoughtful than troubled or angry, she also frowned. What was he thinking? Did it have anything to do with what she just said? Were her words too much? Too cheesy? "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked back to her and it confused her why he was watching her so closely, why his sobering gaze narrowed on her features like he was expecting something – or hoping for something? Sakura couldn't even tell. Was it simply the alcohol in his system making him act like that?

"You said you screwed up," she recalled. "What did you do?"

Finally breaking the intense connection, Sasuke's head fell back against the sofa, eyes shutting as his arm flung over his face, covering it. "I was drunk. Drunk people do stupid things."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes. "Meaning…?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She knew that tone when she heard it. The tone of annoyance. The one that told her to stop pushing because he was seriously losing his temper. Not at her – at least, she hoped it wasn't – but at himself, or something else. It was hard to tell with Sasuke, really.

"Fine," she said with a sigh and stood up, thankful when his hand steadied her the second she struggled with getting up. He still wouldn't meet her eye, but it warmed her heart that he wasn't mad enough not to help her. Akako instantly stood to join her, nuzzling Sakura's hand like she was telling her it was time for bed and behind her, Ken was waiting patiently by the bedroom door. "Do you want anything before I go?" Shaking his head, he glanced over to the window, making her sigh a second time. "Try to stay out of that head of yours, Sasuke-kun. I don't know how long you're here for, so we'd like to spend all the time with you that we can."

When he merely nodded, Sakura rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to his shoulder, using it to keep herself steady as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, surprising him.

"Night, little brother," she said teasingly with a wink and turned away towards the bedroom.

"Oi."

Glancing over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

It honestly pained her when she saw the indecision on his features, when his mouth opened and then shut unsurely because Uchiha Sasuke was always sure of himself. Something in his eyes was telling her the weight of what he needed to tell her was crushing him, that he couldn't, for the life of him, find the words to speak and it was draining him of all the energy in his body. He couldn't cope well with whatever was weighing him down. It scared her. It truly did.

He looked away again. "Goodnight."

She hesitated in leaving, frowning at him worriedly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

When he still couldn't speak, Sakura sighed and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, finally leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N - The decision was made and most of you wanted to find out the sex, though a few of you didn't say what kind.**

 **Sorry for the slow update, guys. I recently got a new job and in my spare time, I've been trying to edit a few of my older stories. I've said this in a different A/N, but I promise I will _never_ use my iPad or phone to update a story ever again, because shitting hell, some of those updates were bad. Autocorrect is a bitch.**

 **I completely forg** **ot about the reviews last update, I'm so sorry. It's been crazy lately. Right now, I also don't have the time to add my replies to the reviews because I've been asked to cover a shift in like an hour and it takes me that time to get there.** **I was planning on having the entire weekend to myself, which would give me the chance to reply to you all because I've officially finished my second year of uni, it's my weekend off due to working all week and the boyfriend is away with his family for the weekend, but somehow I agreed to another shift, _as well as_ having my adorable yet terrorising nephew.**

 **I'll do my best to reply to you all, but if I don't, just know that I am really, truly thankful that you all take your time to review my stories. I'm really, really, _really_ grateful.**


	27. Ichiban no Takaramono

**Chapter 27 – Ichiban no Takaramono**

Gods, it was so warm. All the windows in the car were rolled down but it did little to help. It was impossible to cool her down. Stupid Itachi and his stupid teasing-

 _Damn it._

Head falling back against the headrest, Sakura breathed out slowly, trying her hardest to calm herself down. After her tipsy boyfriend returned from his night out, he'd made love to her not once, but several times – each time better than the last and the memory alone made her muscles tighten, made her remember the way her body had responded to his actions. The bucking of her hips, the trembling of her thighs, the scratches left up and down his arms and the back of his neck.

Oh, but that wasn't what had her so riled up. It was what he did before leaving for his mission. Just when she'd been certain they were about to repeat their actions from the night before, that he was going to make her come undone all over again – _repeatedly_ – he stopped. Every damn time she came close to orgasm, right when she was on the edge and about to snap, he stopped. Four times. Four freaking times. And now her body felt like it was on fire. Felt like it was thrumming.

" _We will continue when I return."_

Wasn't she supposed to be resting? What about the possible pre-eclampsia? Would such treatment negatively affect her body?

Another thing that wasn't helping her situation?

"Seriously, Naruto," Sakura snapped, green eyes wide as she clutched the door during the wonky right turn that almost had them crashing into an oncoming van. "Focus when you're driving."

"Sorry," came his mumbled response.

"What the hell's wrong with you today?" she demanded. "You told me you weren't hungover."

Blue eyes squinted at the road, like he was wincing at the volume of her voice, but she knew that wasn't the case. Usually when he was hungover, Naruto was pale with dark circles around his eyes, which would be duller in colour because of his lack of energy to do anything. Not to mention he stayed holed up in his room for most of the day, hiding beneath the sheets with the curtains drawn.

"I'm not. Just thinking."

Shit, what was wrong with him? Refusing to loosen her death grip on the door for even a second, Sakura stole a glance at Naruto, narrowing her eyes on him. He seemed downer than ever – although, saying that, he'd been cheerful when Sasuke returned. Always smiling and bouncing around, demanding rematches as they stayed up most of the night playing those stupid games. But maybe it was because of spending so much time with Sasuke? Maybe Hinata was getting jealous, or was upset about hardly seeing him? Did she say something? Was he feeling like he couldn't see his best friend because of her? Or was it something to do with that man who visited him not too long ago? The big one with long white hair? The pervert?

"What's up?" Sakura asked, willing herself to relax. How was he supposed to open up to her if she was tense and unapproachable? "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed deeply, one hand leaving the wheel to wipe at his face. It caused a momentary panic within her when he rubbed at his eyes, taking them off the road and making the car swerve slightly in response. Her death grip on the door returned. "Not really."

"Naruto."

Quickly stopping the movement, he returned to watching the road, both hands returning to the steering wheel. "Sorry."

Gods, Naruto's driving was not good for her stress levels.

"Tell me," Sakura said with a sigh almost as deep as his had been. Whether it was a sigh of relief or annoyance, she wasn't entirely sure. It felt as though it was a mixture of the two.

Suddenly, he was unable to look away from the road for the first time in forever. That in itself was strange. It was usually impossible to make him focus on it, his eyes always straying or attention diverted by music.

"Have you ever thought that…" Her eyes were glued to him when he trailed off. "Are there different kinds of love, Sakura-chan?"

"Different kinds of love?" she repeated unsurely and then frowned thoughtfully. Naruto's expression was equally thoughtful, even though he wouldn't look at her. "You mean love for your family or friends, and love for your partner?" He nodded and she noticed his grip tighten on the wheel, saw him shift in his seat. "Well, yeah. I mean, I love Itachi in a… totally unexplainable way. It's different from my love for you, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi, you know? I see you all as family, but Itachi's a different kind of family because I'm starting one with him and just-" Sakura cut herself off with a nervous laugh, looking away when he glanced at her. "I'm making no sense, am I?"

Naruto shrugged, giving her a helpless smile. "Maybe that's because love doesn't make sense."

She laughed again. "Deep."

He was serious again. "Is it possible to only think you're…?"

"In love with someone?"

"Yeah."

Her interest truly was piqued and Sakura found herself sitting up straighter in her seat. Who was he thinking about? She hoped it was Hinata, but something in her gut – no, her heart was telling her it wasn't Hinata. It was someone else. She just knew it. "I guess so. When you're crushing on someone, you think they're your forever, right? I did with Sasuke-kun, at least." It was hard not to blush as she recalled the embarrassing memories. "But he showed me that I was only feeling that way because he saved me. Soon enough, he was proven right. I moved on."

Slowly, unsurely, Naruto nodded and stuck his indicator on, doing yet another sloppy turn as he failed to slow down properly, almost bumping into the pavement. "But how can you tell the difference between love and a crush?"

"You can't," she replied quietly, leading him to turning the music down. "That's why it's always risky falling in love."

* * *

The dress was stunning, although, as they'd expected, they'd been forced to go with the next size up. Early in the morning, hours before the actual wedding ceremony, Sakura had to go back to the store and have it taken in so that it fit perfectly rather than kind of loose. That was fine, though. For the first time in her entire life, she could wear a strapless dress without worrying about it falling down. She actually had a chest to hold the dress up.

There was silence in the apartment when Sakura returned with Naruto, though she knew it was because Sasuke had gone to visit his parents. They weren't thrilled about him staying with her and Itachi, wanting him at home where he couldn't be negatively influenced. Oh, it made her so angry, but for the sake of her family and keeping her stress levels down, Sakura didn't linger on the unspoken accusations for too long. Neither did Itachi. He was too happy about having his brother home.

Sighing, she sat back into the sofa, one hand holding a cup while the other ran through her hair. Temari and Karin were due in ten minutes and fortunately for her, her boyfriend was a neat freak, so the apartment was already tidy. She didn't think she had the energy had it been a mess – probably would've had the meeting somewhere else just to avoid the embarrassment.

She nursed the cup of tea in her hands and breathed out a deep breath. They'd yet to hear from the midwife or whoever the hell was supposed to be calling her about the results. It was playing her anxiety like a pianist, in all honesty and she wanted it over and done with. If it came back positive from pre-eclampsia, then the sooner she knew, the better and they could come up with some kind of arrangement or a plan on how to reduce the risk for the babies. No matter what happened, the babies came first. Their lives were to be placed before her own – their health, too.

If it came back negative, then she could breathe easy knowing her babies were fine. They appeared to be growing well and were supposedly hitting all their targets – or so Itachi had told her in more complicated terms. At the time she hadn't wanted to know.

Now, she felt awful for not knowing how her own babies were developing.

Since everything was ready and waiting for the other girls to arrive, Sakura didn't see the harm in putting down her tea and walking over to the second bedroom. It was still empty and dull, the main and only feature being the wooden flooring which ran throughout the apartment. The size was okay, she supposed. It could easily fit two cribs if they placed the length of them against the furthest wall. Doing it like that left more room for centre of the bedroom, but then again, they wouldn't need that much space so soon. Perhaps if she put the diameter of the cribs against the furthest wall, that would be better? That way there was room for an extra wardrobe – one for the boy, the other for the girl. A rocking chair in the corner (maybe even a loveseat) for the rougher nights and feeding them, maybe? Oh and she couldn't forget the changing station or–

Gods, babies were so expensive.

Stepping closer to the wall, Sakura raised her hand, her fingertips running down the smooth wall. It was unpainted and there was no wallpaper, leaving it as a blank canvas.

Wait.

A blank–

She grabbed her phone from her pocket without another thought, firing through a text within seconds.

' _I have an idea for the nursery. Is Sai-san available at any point next week?'_

Not even a minute later, despite the fact her best friend was supposed to be at work, she got her reply.

' _Omg, you have to share. I'll try and call him later for you.'_

There were way too many emojis on the screen, taking up two whole lines after the text, but Sakura didn't have time to focus on it as there was a knock on her front door, followed by the dogs standing to attention and making their way over to it. Unlike their previous reactions, however, they were tame, merely waiting patiently to make sure the intruders were friendly. There was no barking or growling – well, at first Ken made a strange whiny growl sound, but other than that, nothing (probably to give possible intruders a shock when they were suddenly met with two huge dogs). It was more than impressive – it was a miracle, in her eyes.

"Yo," Temari said casually as they were allowed entry.

At the sight of the two women, Ken perked up, head tilting to the side before he barked once at the blonde, tail tagging as she reached into her pocket and gave each of the dogs a treat. Akako was more fussy about receiving hers, sniffing at the hand for a few seconds. Eventually, she accepted hers too and huffed once, returning to her bed without another glance. Ken, on the other hand, made sure to thank Temari – enough for the both of them.

"I love your dogs," she said once he'd rushed off to finish his treat.

"Akako doesn't seem to like you," came Karin's haughty reply. "Shocker."

"She's stuck up, that's all."

"Akako's not stuck up," Sakura argued without hesitation. "She's just…"

At her loss for words, Temari laughed that loud, boisterous laugh of hers, which soon had Karin and herself joining in.

It was nice working with them both. It was something she wouldn't have minded doing more than once, but Sakura was determined on sticking with her rule: different groups for each group task. There weren't many group tasks. However, she believed it was important to grow accustomed to always working with different people. She didn't want nerves to get the best of her if she was working in a hospital. People's lives would depend on her.

"So, what're your plans for the summer?" Karin asked as they each logged onto their student portals. That was how they handed in their assignments – uploading them onto an online portal.

"I was thinking of going home. Checking up on my brothers. Seeing old friends," answered Temari without missing a beat. "But I might stay in Konoha instead."

Interesting. "You're not staying in student accommodation?"

She shook her head and began typing away on her laptop. "I'm renting an apartment pretty close to the campus."

How the hell did she afford that? From what Sakura had gathered during their meetings, it was obvious Temari didn't have a job. She was focused entirely on her degree. Maybe she was from a rich background like Naruto? Was it okay for her to ask, or was it too intrusive?

"Rich kid," Karin said, smirking as she met Sakura's eye. "Only explanation."

Temari shrugged at that. "I'm not complaining about it. It gives me the chance to focus on getting my degree."

That was true. Smiling, she admitted, "I wish I didn't have to work."

"It gets boring sometimes, don't get me wrong," she added smoothly. Then, before any more could be said, she looked at them both with a smirk, asking, "Ready to submit our final assignment for the first year?"

The sudden ringing of her phone had Sakura snatching it from the table, eyes widening briefly as she recognised the number. "Sorry, I need a second," she said to them both, already on her feet and leaving towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind herself as she answered with a, "Hello, Haruno Sakura speaking."

" _Ah, Sakura-chan. Forgive me for calling on a weekend – we have your results and I wanted to call you personally so that you weren't worrying all weekend."_

Her stomach was in knots. Hands sweating. Slowly, hesitantly, she sat down on Itachi's half of the bed, reaching out and bringing his pillow close to her chest. It smelled like him, much to her relief and it helped calm her sudden anxiety. Helped her breathe deeply. "Okay, I'm ready."

" _I'm happy to say that the tests came back as negative for pre-eclampsia, though I have to advise you to…"_

She couldn't help but tune her midwife out, the words sounding distant to her as that single word repeated itself in her mind.

 _Negative._

Her babies were safe.

* * *

"I've missed this," Sakura said warmly as she sat between them both. "It feels like it's been forever."

Sasuke simply nodded once, whereas Naruto remained quiet, much to her surprise. There was an awkward feeling in the air and it had her sitting up straight and frowning, eyeing the pair of them up. Her previous intentions had been to rest her head on Sasuke's shoulder and her feet on Naruto's lap – something they'd always done. However, if they were feeling awkward around her, was that okay? Had she done something wrong? What had she done to upset them?

"Is something wrong?" she asked unsurely, frown deepening.

"No," they said in unison, then met each other's gaze with an angered glare and looked away again.

So whatever was wrong was going on between them. Remembering Itachi's earlier words about Sasuke's patience during Naruto's pain and grief, Sakura decided not to push it any further. Considering Naruto's bad mood earlier that day, along with the surprise visit from the pervert too… Sasuke was probably making him talk about it.

"So," she said, hoping the awkwardness in her tone wasn't as obvious to them as it was her. "Can I choose the movie?"

The blond nodded and snatched the remote up before either of them could grab it, his elbow going onto the arm of the sofa and his head in his hand. "What do you want to watch?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, "Ringu."

"Ringu?" Naruto repeated in exasperation, forehead slamming into the arm. "We've watched that thousands of times already."

She slapped him upside the head just as he was sitting up, not caring about how roughly she'd done it. "And we'll watch it a thousand more. I love that movie."

"You probably know all the words by now," Sasuke muttered.

"And the credits," Sakura added, grinning.

"Sakura-chan," he whined.

The Uchiha by her side could only sigh, sinking further into his seat. Not long after Temari and Karin left, Sasuke had returned to the apartment. He hadn't been happy, though she supposed visiting his parents always put him in a bad mood. The news of the tests coming back negative seemed to brighten him up, however and together, they'd decided to have a movie night.

Their takeout was on the way to the apartment, they were choosing a movie to watch and were all in their pyjamas. Sakura hadn't been lying when she said she missed their nights in together, where they would all pig out and relax in front of the television. When they were still in school, since Kakashi worked nights at the weekend, she and Naruto were always inviting Sasuke over to stay. Sometimes Ino, too.

"I really did miss this," Sakura said again, smiling at her boys. "I feel like my family's back together again."

Naruto perked up a little, returning her smile and throwing an arm over her shoulders, their sides bumping together. "We'll always be together, Sakura-chan. Even when we're old, wrinkly and too weak to do anything else. Instead of movie nights, we'll be watching daytime television, bored out of our deteriorating minds and-"

A hand slammed to the side of his face, separating them as Sakura growled out, "You ruined it!"

* * *

It was breath taking.

Looking around the church with wide eyes, Sakura couldn't help but let her mouth part in surprise. She was the first of the bridesmaids to be ready, followed shortly by the maid of honour, so the two of them were ensuring everything was in its rightful place and ready for the ceremony, which was starting in just half an hour. She felt so excited for Rin and Obito. It was their big day. They were going to allow them all to witness their love as they became man and wife and she just…

"Here," the maid of honour said with a kind smile.

Sakura accepted the handkerchief with a shaky laugh, carefully dabbing at her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone cries at weddings."

At the sound of the heavy doors behind them opening, Sakura turned, smiling warmly at Obito as he entered with Kakashi. He looked nervous as hell, his dark eyes scanning the church quickly like he was hoping to have caught sight of Rin.

Kakashi smiled at the sight of her, hand coming to the top of her head. Fortunately for him, he was careful not to mess her carefully styled hair up. "You look so grown up."

"Aw, is this your dad?" the woman asked her.

Before he could deny it, she said, "Yeah."

He didn't seem as opposed to it as he used to be, Sakura noticed and it made her smile widen. It was probably because of the wedding and everyone's elated mood, but that hardly mattered. "How's Rin doing?"

"Nervous," came her honest reply, green eyes shifting to a pacing Obito. "But nowhere near as nervous as he is."

"You should have seen him earlier," another said with a laugh. Four more entered the church at the words, Naruto leading the way with his arms folded behind his head. "Sweating buckets. Had to strip down so he didn't ruin his tux."

Speaking of tuxes… They all looked so handsome in theirs and Sakura bit her lip as she looked to Itachi. He was already looking at her, his gaze feeling so intense to her and reminding her of yesterday morning when he'd been ruthlessly teasing her. She hadn't seen him since due to his mission. Being reunited with him was… It should have happened before she left to get ready with the other bridesmaids and Rin.

Breaking eye contact, Sakura nervously ran her hands down her silver dress. It was a beautiful material, feeling like silk against her skin. Her favourite part about the dress wasn't the strapless feature, it was the crystal beading on the bust (which, by the way, looked amazing for once – her breasts, she meant). The bump stood out more than ever in the dress, but for once, it didn't make her uncomfortable. Somehow, she looked elegant – Rin had teared up at the sight of her, saying it was wonderful to see how far she'd come since the day she met her.

When she met the eyes of her boyfriend, he was busy taking in her outfit, his eyes languidly meeting hers once more. It had her nervously swallowing. He was turned on, too. He was remembering their night and morning together.

She'd never wanted him more than in that morning.

"You look beautiful," Itachi murmured, uncaring for those around them. It was more than likely because of his mission. Usually, after a mission, he would return home and cuddle up to her in bed, not moving for hours even if sleep didn't claim him. He needed the comfort. Needed to feel her. Instead, he'd gone straight to Obito's place to meet up with the others. He hadn't even had any sleep, despite looking fully alert.

"So do you."

Gods, she wanted to reach out to him. When he hadn't returned the night before (she knew it wouldn't happen, but still), she'd stayed up most of the night with Naruto and Sasuke watching horrors and eating junk food. They'd woken up to the sound of her alarms, all tangled up and so incredibly warm. None of them had complained about waking up in such a position, far too content with the peace and tranquillity.

"I can't believe I'm here," they heard Obito muttering. His trembling hands were by his sides, his pacing never ceasing for a second, not even when Naruto pulled out his phone and started recording him, snickering. "It feels surreal."

On her way over to him, Sakura made sure to slap Naruto, glaring at him to stop. Poor Obito looked like a nervous wreck, like he was ready to go into cardiac arrest. What was going to happen to him when he saw Rin in her wedding dress? He'd have a heart attack. He was going to pass out. Either one.

"Obito," she called out, hand coming to his arm. He was quick to spin on his heel, wide dark eyes staring down at her in shock and a touch of fear. Was it really that scary marrying someone? Even if Rin was the love of his life? "It's real. Rin-san's getting ready as we speak."

His hand came to his face and he shook his head. "Shit."

"She's just as nervous, you know," Sakura told him. "The makeup artist told her off for not sitting still."

"R-Really?" Obito demanded, eyes impossibly widening further.

"Yeah. That's why we're here instead of in there: making sure everything's in order so she doesn't have a freaking heart attack."

He chuckled at that. "She's been really worried about something going wrong."

"That's what I'm here for," the maid of honour stated proudly before walking towards the priest, saying over her shoulder, "To ease the burden."

"Thank you for helping Rin," Obito replied despite the woman already being in another conversation.

Weddings were so chaotic, Sakura noted. Rin had been all but crazed with the tiniest of details. Was her dress steamed and prepared? What about the bridesmaid dresses? Were all the decorations up in the church? Were they up in the reception hall? The band could still make it, couldn't they? Was her makeup okay, or too much? Was her dress still okay? Did she change her hair and have it down after all? Where was her bouquet? The catering company were still available, weren't they? The dress was still okay, wasn't it? Where was Obito? Was he just as nervous as herself? Where the hell was her dress?

It was a never ending stream of questions. In all honesty, Sakura wasn't needed in the church just yet – she'd needed a break from the constant paranoia of Rin's dress. Seeing her boys in their tuxedos was a bonus, for they all looked so smart and mature for once (not including Itachi, of course, for he always looked that way).

Glancing back to her, Obito smiled, his hand coming to her shoulder. "You're look wonderful, Sakura. Like you're glowing."

She rolled her eyes at that. "It's called sweat. I just hope I don't sweat so much that I soak the dress."

"You're wearing flats, right?" he asked worriedly and glanced at her feet. "I know the others are wearing heels, but you're pregnant-"

"I have flats in my bag," she said, cutting him off. "Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I can't wear the same stuff."

"Put your comfort first," Itachi interrupted their conversation. He settled her with a serious, no-nonsense expression, making her pout and turn her head away. "You are supposed to be relaxing."

Shit. She'd forgotten to tell him the news. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

He instantly caught onto what she meant and without a single glance towards the others, he held out his hand to her, unnecessarily aiding her in walking outside and to their car. Whereas she'd arrived with the other women, he'd given Sasuke, Naruto and Shisui a ride to the church. Apparently Obito had needed a prep talk of sorts, so it was only himself and Kakashi in the car.

As soon as they were sat down, Sakura blurted out the news, knowing that it would've been causing him intense anxiety not knowing. "I didn't want to risk sending you a text or calling you," she added.

Itachi breathed out a deep sigh, sounding like he'd been holding it in since the news of possibly having pre-eclampsia. His head fell back against the headrest, eyes shutting with relief and it looked as though a humongous weight had left his left his shoulders. Smiling faintly at his response, she reached out and took his hand. For the briefest of seconds, she noticed the state of his hand – cut up and bruised – and felt her heart sink, her warm feeling fading rapidly and leaving her to feel cold. Shutting her eyes tightly, she kissed his hand, willing away the need to cry.

"We're all okay."

* * *

Like she'd been expecting: Obito cried when he saw Rin walking down the aisle. He'd taken a single look at her, took in her stunning dress and features, shook his head and openly wept in front of them all, telling her repeatedly once she'd reached him that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and how he can't believe how lucky he was to be marrying her.

Their vows were just as emotional. Along with the traditional vows, they added to it. It started with Obito, who managed to pull himself together long enough to get through it.

"These past few years have been difficult for us both. Testing our relationship, testing us as individuals," he began and smiled lovingly when she took his hands, smiling encouragingly. "We both lost our parents in the worst ways possible, leaving us to feel lost and without hope. But you guided me through that grief, you stood by me on my darkest days." It shocked Sakura to hear the words, as she'd had no idea the sort of troubles they'd been going through. "Even when… Even when you were suffering yourself, you tried to be strong for me. You've always taken care of me and watched over me. I can't thank you enough for that, Rin. I can only promise to love you with every fibre of my being for as long as we both shall live."

Turning her head to the side, she once more dabbed at her eyes, ignoring Naruto's and Shisui's knowing grins when she looked forward again. It was so emotional, nobody could deny that and seeing the look of happiness and pride in Kakashi's eyes made it more so. If anybody knew of the difficulties Obito and Rin went through, then it was him. He'd always said that he'd watched the relationship develop. He'd watched them grow from acquaintances to friends to lovers.

"I'm so lucky," Rin told him, hands clasped with his. "I can't think of a single person more perfect to spend the rest of my life with – I'm marrying my best friend." Grinning despite the tears filling her eyes, she added, "I'm marrying my soulmate."

It didn't surprise Sakura in the least that there were tears in Obito's eyes once more, that his expression was one of intense concentration. He was trying so hard not to succumb to his emotions, wanting to appear tough to the rest of them. She'd always known he was overemotional, however. If not from knowing him, then from hearing Kakashi's stories.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you," Rin said, still grinning brightly even as Obito reached up and wiped at her eyes. "When I'm upset or stressed, you're there to hold me and not only promise me that everything's going to be okay, but _make it_ so that it's okay. You protect me when I'm scared. You love me even on my darkest days, when I'm feeling most unlovable and-" She cut herself off, taking a moment to compose herself before smiling again. "I can't wait to be your wife and I can't wait to be the mother of your children. I love you more than words can describe. I always will."

It was safe to say that Sakura was an emotional wreck for the rest of the ceremony, even as she linked arms with Itachi and was escorted back down the aisle. It made her think of things she probably shouldn't have been, things like what her own wedding would be like. How would Itachi propose, if he ever did? Where would they get married? A church or outdoors? A spring wedding would be amazing.

She blushed when he met her eye, his smirk teasing like he knew exactly what she was thinking and didn't disapprove at all. It had a strange feeling bubble away at her stomach. Giddiness, perhaps? Did she really want that? To marry Itachi? Not any time soon, of course. They were still so young. But in the future? Could she see herself marrying him?

It shocked her that the answer came so easily, like she didn't need to think about it at all.

Yes. Yes she would.

* * *

It just couldn't be helped.

While the others were celebrating the newly wedded couple, Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand, doing her best to drag him after her as she made a beeline for the nearest door. Once he realised she had her mind made up on something, and that it was urgent, he didn't hesitate to follow, even picking up his pace to make it less of a strain on her.

However, as they entered the bathroom together and she locked the door, spinning on her heel to look up at him from beneath her lashes, his eyes widened, easily reading her mind.

"Sakura, we can't-"

"Don't," she breathed, already tugging on his pants, pushing his back against the wall. "I need you, Itachi."

It didn't take much to convince him and she shut her eyes at his responding gestures, sighing as he removed her dress and turned her around. She'd rather be against the wall with her legs around him, but knew it wasn't possible due to how large her stomach was getting. Instead, she was bent over the marble counter, hands gripping at the edges to try and steady herself, while Itachi spared a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the door was definitely locked.

There was no stopping her moan, grip tightening on the counter when he entered her with a single, swift thrust.

"Sakura," he whispered, sounding almost awed and she knew exactly why.

"Don't act so surprised," came her groaned response and her hips shifted against him, trying to make him move. "I've been like this since yesterday morning because of you."

Somehow, she managed to break out of his hold, hips moving back and slamming into his and he groaned, shifting his hold, hips staying still for a few moments.

He chuckled lowly after a moment, the sound sending shivers down her spine. "Forgive me," he said softly, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to the top of her spine. "I will finish what I started now."

* * *

 _All the things you are to me  
Darling you have set me free  
I'll always give you what you need  
and what you deserve_

She smiled warmly at the first dance, her heart warming at the sight of the couple holding each other so close, eyes locked like they'd forgotten they were even there. The song they'd chosen fit them so perfectly, almost like it'd been made for them.

 _Cause you are the love of my life  
you are the love of my life  
and now we are man and wife_

When others began to join the couple on the dance floor, Sakura smiled brightly when Itachi took her hand and guided her to the edge of the dance floor, starting a gentle sway to the music. Usually, people waited until the entire song was over before dancing alongside the couple, but Rin had made it known that she wanted others to be involved in the happy moment.

 _Everything is going to be fine  
Now you're in my life  
So I give you heart and soul  
It's yours to take wherever you go  
Through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep_

She grinned when he lifted his arm, allowing Sakura to spin carefully under his arm. They were further away from the other dancers to give her more space, just in case it all became a bit too much. After the pre-eclampsia scare, she supposed Itachi had every reason to be extra cautious. One wrong move, a simple fall, could be disastrous for their children. It was both relieving and terrifying that she could now understand his constant worry and paranoia over their well-being.

 _God has blessed this sacred vow  
Angels line above and look down  
See the two of us, we found the perfect love_

"I was thinking about the nursery," Sakura said softly while resting her forehead on his collarbone, pressing a sweet kiss to his neck a moment later. "And I thought that maybe, if we came up with a design that we both like, we could ask Sai-san to paint it for us? Ino-Pig's always talking about how great an artist he is."

She felt rather than saw him nod, followed by the feeling of his hands moving along her body, easing her into a more natural sway. "I have had a few ideas, but we will discuss it in further detail tomorrow. Tonight is about Obito-san and Rin-san, wouldn't you agree?"

 _You are the love of my life_

Uchiha Itachi truly was the love of her life, Sakura decided in that moment. It felt like the love she felt for him grew every single day. Even when he was at his worst, even when she saw how dark his world could become, she still loved him. Unconditionally and unfalteringly.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

 _Now we're man and wife_

She smiled widely again, but that smile faltered when she looked up in time to see Naruto's own smile disappear the second Hinata looked away, his eyes searching the crowd of dancers until they met hers. He tried to smile again, shrugging in a 'what-can-you-do' sort of way and it made her heart break. Everyone was so loved up and in their own little bubbles, herself included. Somehow, she'd missed the fact that Naruto was struggling.

He'd invited Hinata the second they got the invites, but she could see in his expression that he wished he'd waited a while longer, perhaps not mentioned the wedding at all, even though it would undoubtedly hurt her when she found out. There was a noticeable, painful tension between the pair. Despite that, however, Hinata was doing her best to continue smiling, looking absolutely radiant in her formal dress and pinned back hair.

Before she could excuse herself from Itachi and approach him, the song changed and another was approaching her, nodding once to his older brother as they switched places. Sakura didn't argue or complain as Sasuke began a just as cautious sway, as she'd been meaning to talk to him, too. She simply hoped Naruto didn't think she was brushing him off. Already, he was speaking with Kakashi, so she supposed it was fine.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he told her, sighing. Then, he glanced over his shoulder, dark eyes returning to hers after only a second. "They don't look happy."

This time, she was the one who sighed. "They're not." Her words made Sasuke frown and his concern touched her heart, making her smile return. "Don't worry too much. Naruto's capable of taking of himself."

The frown deepened. "No, he's not."

What? The smile disappeared altogether and she stopped their swaying, gazing up at him worriedly. "What do you mean?"

But he shook his head, telling her, "Doesn't matter. I saw that you added Temari as a friend online."

Temari? "What about it?" she asked curiously. "We're in the same class and we were working together on a project – no, we're friends now, too." Again, she was frowning. He looked troubled. "What's wrong with you, Sasuke-kun? I'm not used to you looking so concerned."

"I just…"

Now he was lost for words? What the hell was wrong with her best friend? Stepping away, she took his hand, quickly looking around to find the nearest exit and spotting it, she went straight to it, offering a single shake of her head to Itachi when he looked at them questioningly. Understanding they needed to talk, he didn't stop them, instead watching them go until Shisui captured his attention with two cups of sake, making him sigh.

It was warm outside, much to her gratefulness and they also seemed to be the only ones out there. The music was pounding through the walls, sounding almost like the entire building was vibrating with the bass of the next song. Naruto would love it – the fast, loud music, she meant. He disliked the slow songs, always saying they didn't have a rhythm he could dance to. Kakashi tried to change his mind, but always failed in doing so.

Sakura watched curiously as Sasuke sat down on the stone wall, breathing out a deep sigh and, much to her utter shock, just before he pocketed them, she noticed a faint shake in his hands. Her eyes instantly shot up to meet his, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out at the car park, watching as a few guests left early.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called softly, almost hesitantly. Whatever was weighing him down was freaking her out. Never before had she seen him so… Was scared the right word to use? It just didn't seem right saying Sasuke's name in the same sentence as 'scared'. "What's wrong?"

A pause.

"I'm gay."

Despite his fear, the words came out so swiftly, so easily, that Sakura paused and tilted her head to the side, too stunned to think of anything to say. However, after a few moments, she shook her head. "Eh?"

As soon as the single syllable left her lips, though, she realised it _wasn't_ easy for him in the slightest. In fact, Sasuke swallowed hard and his eyes dropped from hers, focusing on his feet. Never had that ever happened before and it was in that second that Sakura knew he was serious.

"Does your family know?"

"You're the first of my family to know."

Her heart swelled with so much love that she almost threw her arms around him. She stopped herself from doing so at the last second. "How…?"

"Did I figure it out?" he asked blandly, then shrugged. "How did you figure out you loved Itachi? It just happens."

"I suppose that makes sense," Sakura replied with a nod of her head. "So, this girlfriend of yours…?"

Dark eyes rolled, but she noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. "Is a guy? Yeah."

She couldn't believe she hadn't realised it sooner.

"I know that, but-" She cut herself off and leaned closer, saying, "You said she – sorry, I mean _he_ is a redhead. And you know Temari-san because she said you know her brother. I've seen a picture of her brother, who also happens to be a redhead – what's his name again?" Tapping her chin, she looked up at the darkening sky, frowning thoughtfully. "It's something unusual. Something about a demon, right? Um…"

Again, he rolled his eyes. "His name's Gaara."

"That's it," she said cheerfully, grinning. "It means 'I love a demon', right?" He nodded. Smiling, she then said, "I'm really happy that you told me before the others – before _Itachi_. I mean, I thought you told each other everything now."

"I'm not ready for them to know," he told her quietly, frowning in the direction of the party. "Especially not Itachi."

The smile vanished.

Especially not…

Sakura breathed out a heavy sigh and sat beside him on the stone wall. "He loves you more than his own life, Sasuke-kun. That's not going to change because you're gay." Seeing his eyes warily look around them, she lowered her voice and shifted closer, asking, "Are you happy? With Temari-san's brother?"

After a moment of obviously debating it, he nodded.

There was no stopping her wide smile, green eyes creasing with happiness. "That's all he – all _any_ of us – cares about. As long as your happy, safe and loved, nothing else matters."

"You don't understand," Sasuke said with an irritated sigh. "Father disowned Itachi simply because he wanted to study literature rather than be an officer. He almost disowned me for wanting to be a private investigator until he realised I was studying law and continuing with my training. If I-" He cut himself off as the doors to the venue opened, the music growing louder until they shut again. Once he was certain they were still alone, he continued, though kept his voice a mere whisper, "If I come out as…"

"As what?" she demanded with the same volume when she realised he wouldn't continue the sentence. "You can say the word, Sasuke-kun. It's not an illness or something to be ashamed about. It's not who you are or defines who you are, either. It's just a part you." Surprising him, she took his hands in hers, holding securely to convey that, with her, he was safe. With her, there was no judgement. "If they can't accept that part of you, then screw them."

Their eye contact broke as he looked away, shame still clear in his eyes and it broke her heart over and over again in those few short seconds. It hurt her that he felt ashamed of himself for something he couldn't even control. It felt like it physically hurt her.

Lips turning downwards, she added, "If you want me to keep it a secret, then I will. Until you're ready to tell others, know that you can confide in me about your relationships. It's no different than me calling you in the middle of the night asking for advice on Itachi." Her grip on his hands tightened, forcing him to meet her serious gaze again. "Please don't ever feel like you can't talk to me, Sasuke-kun. No matter who you're dating, you'll always be the boy who, without fail, sat by my side every lunchtime and shared his food. I'll always love you."

It was obvious he was taken by surprise by her words, the emotion behind them leaving him to watch her with eyes a fraction wider than usual. But then, almost hesitantly, he smiled in thanks and nodded, turning his hands in hers to squeeze back.

"And that offer still stands," she suddenly told him, making him frown in confusion. "I said that if the redhead messes you around, I'll break her. Just because the redhead's a man now, doesn't mean I won't be kicking ass if he upsets you. Temari-san's brother or not, you're _my_ brother."

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Sasuke chuckled. It wasn't his reserved, reluctant chuckle. It was carefree, soon escalating to a laugh of genuine mirth.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N - Shit, that took me a while to write. Writer's block is a bitch.**

 **Like with the chapter for Dying Embers, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Nena, who's currently stuck in hospital of an unknown amount of time. I hope you make a full and fast recovery, Nena!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

erichan0902: **That's so sad to hear, but understandable at the time. It has to be scary going through that. When is the Uchiha family _not_ in trouble?**

KurohimeHaruko: **I dressed my eldest nephew up as Goku, believe it or not hahah. He had the blue shoes and everything! Sadly, he grew out of it so quickly, but that's okay, his little brother is almost big enough to wear it.**

DarkSecretKeeper: **Any idea on what you think Sasuke's done now? Or is it still hard to tell? I like to think I've gotten better at making the readers guess what's happening, instead of making everything so obvious.**

Bsmiles123: **Neither did I, not until I was reading into bulimia, anyway. It's an interesting read, but so sad at the same time.**

I'm in here: **Yeah, I know I've done the whole one boy, one girl thing before, but it's such an adorable thing to imagine, you know? What do you think Sasuke's done? And since I'm writing it from Sakura's P.O.V, we won't know if Itachi's missions are Hidan related, since he wants to keep it all separated to spare Sakura the stress.**

KHB123: **Yeah, apparently it's quite common nowadays and can also be caused by stress.**

IheartSasuSakuIta: **Hopefully, this chapter cleared things up for you. It's not that he's unsure of his sexuality, but I'm sure you've already picked that up.**

cherrypie21: **Don't worry, I've always promised my readers that I'll never leave a story unfinished. There's nothing worse than falling in love with a story only to find out it's never going to be complete.**

 **Thank you to** lakeya2700 **and** JigokuShoujosRevenge **for your reviews, too!**

* * *

 **P.S: If you haven't already, I recommend that you all go and watch Angel Beats! because it's simply amazing. It broke my heart, don't get me wrong, but omg. I've just started Nana, too. Pretty excited about that. I'm only 10 episodes in and it already looks so good, even though the childish Nana (ginger one - at least I think that's her hair colour) is kinda doing my head in. Shoji is a good guy, she better not mess him around!**


	28. I'll Ease Your Pain

**Chapter 28 – I'll Ease Your Pain**

"Where did you go?" asked Kakashi curiously, already taking her hands and stealing her from Sasuke. "You almost missed the father-daughter dance."

It didn't register in her mind that a woman with no father had gone through with the tradition of a father-daughter dance. Didn't register that she was smiling encouragingly at them from her place beside Obito, who looked so proud of his best friend and how far he'd come. Her heart was too busy all but exploding with warmth and she was quick to return his hold, bouncing in her place with excitement. Something she loved one hundred percent was dancing with Kakashi, but knowing that it was a father-daughter dance? That he considered her to be his daughter?

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Naruto smiling at the sight of them, his eyes soft with the same happiness she could feel and not too far from him, Sasuke was the same, nodding once to her.

"Thank you, Kakashi," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Previously, he would feel uncomfortable with being so close even while dancing. She supposed it was more to do with the age difference and not wanting others to assume anything improper was going on. Or maybe he'd always felt a need to keep distance from her due to not actually being related? Would she ever truly know, considering how private he was?

He chuckled. "What for?"

"For everything." Her forehead pressed to his shoulder, just about reaching. The feeling he radiated, the safety, had her wondering if that was how a father was supposed to make his child feel. Not frightened about stepping a toe out of line, or making too much noise, but happy and safe. She felt loved. "For giving me a second chance at life, for helping me find my way. For keeping me safe and caring for me."

There was no way to pull back to glance at his expression, not when he was holding her so close. Instead, she felt him breathe out a sigh, felt his hold tighten a little. "I was unsure about taking you in, in all honesty," he replied quietly and as the father-daughter dance started, he began to sway. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not the greatest father figure. I didn't think I could positively influence your life after all you'd been through. And then I suspected you had the mind of a child, which only made my uncertainty grow."

Nodding quickly, she shut her eyes. She already knew about the struggles Kakashi had gone through because of her. He never wanted children. The only reason he adopted her and Naruto was because they were teenagers. They weren't as much hassle as a toddler who needed constant supervision. All he had to do in order to win her and Naruto over was earn their respect. Scare the shit out of them a little. Let them know that he was the boss, not them.

"But you showed signs of improvement – much faster than I thought possible, too." Against her head, as he rested his cheek on it, she felt him smile. "For the first time since the death of my father, I wanted to have children. I was ready to share my life with another. And it's all thanks to you and Naruto, Sakura. Sasuke, too."

His father…? Never had Kakashi ever mentioned his family before. Of course, she knew he'd come from somewhere, knew he had to have parents because obviously he wouldn't be around if he didn't. It was just that he never brought them up. Didn't even have any pictures of them, not even in his bedroom.

"Can I-" She cut herself off, looking up at him hesitantly. "Can I ask about him? About both your parents?"

There was another sigh, but he didn't seem against it. Even as the song faded into the next, he continued to dance. Well, sway. "I never really knew my mother. My father rarely spoke about her – I suppose he was still hurting."

"Did she…?"

Kakashi nodded once. "I think I was around four – maybe five – years old when she passed away. An illness of some kind. My father was her carer for several years, but it took its toll on him. That was when he joined full time."

ANBU. She didn't need him to say the name of the organisation to know what he meant. That was probably how Danzo found out about Kakashi, too. Through his father. Biting her lip, Sakura watched his expression. It was composed, neutral. Maybe a little melancholy in his eyes, but other than that, he was blank.

"He always made sure to stay close to home, just in case she deteriorated." But it caused him problems, she could see where his story was going and it had her tightening her hold on him and shifting closer (or as close as the bump would allow), forehead returning to his chest. "When she died, he fell into a deep depression. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a child, so I was forced to grow up quickly. When he would leave for a mission, he left strict instructions on what I had to do before going to bed."

The thought of a child having to go through that made her heart hurt and she felt tears filling her eyes. Keeping them shut wasn't helping, either.

"When I was twelve years old, my father killed himself. I'm unsure what pushed him to do it. The anniversary of my mother's death was months before his own death, as was her birthday."

Gods, that must've been awful. Since it was just the two of them, even if Kakashi didn't say the words himself, she knew it would have been him who found his father. No wonder he didn't want children. It must have scarred him for life. "What happened after?"

"Naruto's parents adopted me," he said with a lighter tone, making her smile hopefully. "They were only young themselves, only just married, but Minato – Naruto's father – was great friends with my own. He was-" Kakashi cut himself off, suddenly looking down at her. "Naruto hasn't told you much about his parents, has he? Not that he knows much about them himself." Despite wanting him to finish that sentence, she knew it wasn't Kakashi's place to tell her about them, especially not if Naruto didn't know himself, so she shook her head. "I'll leave it as the two of them being good friends, then." Smiling, he gave her back a soft rub. "Don't look so sad. It's not all so depressing."

"But you lost your parents and-"

At her hiccup, Kakashi's smile widened beneath his mask. "Minato and Kushina – Naruto's parents – took good care of me and went out of their way to support me in any way they could." There was a but coming. Shit, there was a but coming. "However, I could tell Kushina wanted a child of her own and when she was pregnant with Naruto not long after my fourteenth birthday, I felt out of place there, like an intruder."

No.

Green eyes went wide.

"I think Naruto was around two years old when I was offered a permanent position at that place and without thinking about it, I took the opportunity. I continued my education there on top of taking missions. They helped me with my cover story, making it possible for me to obtain the qualifications I needed in order to become an officer."

"Did you lose contact with them?"

He shook his head. "Technically, they were still my parents. Perhaps not biologically, but they were my adoptive parents. At the very least, I owed them a phone call every so often."

"Naruto was around thirteen or fourteen when they died, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I never told him that they were my adoptive parents, Sakura. A part of my cover story required them to hide all evidence of my being there. To Konoha, I was just another orphan."

"But… but why not?"

"I don't think he's ready to know."

Why wouldn't he be? It could comfort him knowing that Kakashi was technically his brother. Sure, he'd be a bit freaked out in the beginning, possibly even confused and angry about why Kakashi would keep it from him. But then he would feel comforted, right? He'd be happy that he wasn't alone. He could ask him questions about his parents, questions he never thought would ever be answered.

"If you think it's best," murmured Sakura with a frown. "But please tell him at some point, Kakashi. He deserves to know."

"I know."

* * *

Due to needing a break, Sakura found herself sitting at a table with her boyfriend, Shisui and Hinata. Naruto was at the bar and had been for the past ten minutes, annoying her to no end. It didn't help that, when she looked over her shoulder to find him, he was too busy talking to Sasuke to care about anything else. Still, she was grateful that they weren't arguing anymore. There didn't seem to be any bad blood between them at all.

"Idiot," Sakura grumbled with a shake of her head, hand pressing to her forehead.

Poor Hinata was stuck with them since she didn't know anyone else at the party. Granted, neither did Sakura, but she could stick with the bride, groom, the groomsmen or the bridesmaids. Hinata only had Naruto and Sakura. She knew Kakashi and Itachi, but not well enough to be comfortable with staying by their sides, especially not when Kakashi was best man and had to live up to his duties.

Looking to the Hyuuga, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pity for the girl. She looked miserable despite her smile as their eyes met. With a frown, Sakura glanced at her boyfriend, telling him with a tip of her head that she needed to speak with Hinata. Nodding, he asked Shisui to accompany him to the bar, giving her a moment to move seats so that she was closer to Hinata and once she was, she took her hand, offering a small smile.

"I'm not enough."

Gods, it hurt to hear her saying those words. It was how Sakura had always felt when she thought of her parents. "Don't say that, Hinata. You're perfect the way you are – don't let a boy change that."

But she was shaking her head halfway through the sentence, breathing in deeply and averting her eyes to try and stop tears from filling them. "It's true, Sakura-san. My boyfriend would rather play computer games with his friend than spend time with me. Whenever I ask if he would like to meet, he takes hours to respond. There is always something he must do."

Shit. That boy said he would try for her! But maybe he had? Maybe he'd done all he could and was trying to understand his own feelings? Sakura already knew he was struggling. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was feeling down. He was just as miserable as Hinata. Maybe she wasn't as sympathetic because she knew he was crushing on someone else? Was that it?

And what was it about parties that made people open their hearts to others? Was it the alcohol? She inwardly shook her head. None of the people who'd opened up to her had been drinking – well, maybe Kakashi had, but not Sasuke or Hinata.

"He's got a lot going on," Sakura tried.

"We all do, Sakura-san," replied Hinata and she sighed, eyes going straight to the blond. He was still talking with Sasuke about something, but now his expression was growing serious. It had Sakura frowning again. Was there going to be more problems? "But we're in a relationship. We're supposed to work together, just as Obito-san and Rin-san said in their vows." Quickly dabbing at her eyes, she added, "As much as I try my best for Naruto-kun, I know we do not support each other in the same way. That is not how a relationship is supposed to work."

No, it wasn't.

"The wedding has helped me realise a lot of things," she murmured before looking down at the table, fiddling with her bracelet. "It has also helped me come to terms with the fact that Naruto-kun does not love me."

Green eyes saddened. Her gut instinct was screaming at her. She knew exactly where they were headed. "Hinata, please think about it carefully," she pleaded softly. "I know things are bad now, but there's a chance to work through it, right? Breaking up is-"

"Break up?" Hinata repeated, for the first time ever cutting someone off despite feeling uncomfortable doing so. "I would never break up with Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes." Sighing, she looked over to her boyfriend again, expression sombre. "Most people would end things, I know, but it's because of my love for him that I'm willing to hold on through this rough patch." The Hyuuga tried to smile. To Sakura, however, it was obviously a fake smile. It was painful to look at. "You must work at a relationship sometimes, even when it feels impossible to change the way things are, or where we're headed." Their eyes met and she was stunned to see the determination in them. "I love him too much to let him go without a fight."

That.

 _That_ was what love was all about.

Willingness to fight for their relationship, to save what they had in the beginning. A carefree love – possibly a naïve love. Where they could joke around and have fun and not care about which direction they were heading in. Before it all got so serious so suddenly, almost choking the life out of the pair of them. It made Sakura wonder how they even got to that point, because they'd been hopelessly infatuated with each other several months ago.

"I'm rooting for you," Sakura said, smiling. "Do your best, Hinata."

The smile was returned more genuinely, the girl's spirits lifted.

* * *

Well, everyone (not everyone, as she and a few others weren't) was disgustingly wasted, unable to stand by themselves. They held onto their even drunker partners, leaving the venue on shaking limbs and with spinning heads, many emptying their stomachs just outside. Around midnight, Rin and Obito had left the celebration to go on their honeymoon. They were going to an exotic place, Obito had told them all, but he wouldn't say where. It had to be a surprise for Rin.

Since Itachi had had a few drinks during the party and couldn't drive home, they all (minus Naruto and Hinata – who she discreetly gave a thumbs up sign to before they left, wishing her luck) paid for a taxi back to the apartment. Since it was big enough for the both of them and then some, Shisui and Sasuke were staying on the sofa, whereas Kakashi stumbled back to his apartment, saying he needed sleep.

While her boyfriend made tea and spoke with Shisui in the kitchen, Sakura sat down beside Sasuke on the sofa, asking, "So, can I see a picture?"

"Of what?" he grunted in reply, arm slung over his eyes to block out the light. Even while it was dimmed, it seemed to bug him. They had no intention of turning it off, though. Not yet, anyway.

She leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper, "You and Gaara-san."

Sighing, he dug into his pocket and tossed the phone to her, making her grin brightly as she was given permission to go through it. Immediately, she sought out the photo gallery, cheeks burning as she found a picture of the couple together in bed – not sexually, but like they'd just woken up and while it wasn't sexual in the least, it _was_ sensual. She wasn't afraid to admit they looked hot together. In the picture, Sasuke's arm was over forehead, eyes lidded as he languidly gazed at the camera and by his side, Gaara wasn't much different, both shirtless and their hair messy from sleep, adding to the rugged look. It was also angled in a way that told her the redhead was the one who took the picture.

Swiping, she smiled softly at the sight of Gaara standing in front of an animal shelter, smiling slightly at the camera as he held a pair of scissors to a ribbon. Then, as it belatedly hit her what that meant, she demanded, "Is he a celebrity?"

"No." Dark eyes peered at her as he lifted his arm, warning her to lower her voice with his cold gaze alone. Shit, she reminded herself, Itachi and Shisui were in the next room and they had freakishly good hearing. She smiled apologetically, to which he rolled his eyes. "That's his. The animal rescue. He started it when he was a kid, taking care of animals in the wild and bringing injured ones back to his house. Since then, people have always gone to him when they needed help with an animal."

The guy had won her approval already. "He must be so popular. I can't believe Temari-san never mentions him unless prompted."

The arm returned to his eyes. "He's not."

Wait, what? "You just said people always go to him for help."

"Only when they have no other option," he added quietly. "The people there don't like him."

Several scenarios ran through her mind all at once. Did they dislike him because of his sexuality? From what she'd heard, Suna was a pretty traditional place. Hell, certain parts of Konoha could be, too. They'd only _just_ legalised gay marriage after so many years of fighting for it. Suna refused to, from what she'd heard. Or was he a part of some violent gang who terrorised the streets? Shit, what had Sasuke gotten himself into?

"Stop overthinking." Oh, if he hadn't covered them, Sakura knew his eyes would have been rolling. "His father has been fighting for gay rights for a while – one of few politicians doing so in Suna right now. At first, he was against it. Didn't like the thought of a same sex marriage." It stunned her how casually Sasuke talked about it, like it didn't even affect him. If he was to remain in Suna, it would. Why didn't he care about it? "Can you guess what changed his mind?"

Green eyes widened. "Gaara-san."

He nodded once. "Gaara's mother died during childbirth and his father sees him as some sort of final gift, although he looks nothing like her. He spoils all his children, but spoils Gaara the most because he never got to meet his mother like Temari and Kankuro did."

Kankuro. That was Temari's brother's name. "And do they agree with it? His siblings?"

"They're happy to see him happy."

 _That's all Itachi wants for you,_ she wanted to tell him. However, she knew it would spoil the rare moment of openness – well, not entirely rare, but whatever. How drunk was he? "So you've met them."

"Obviously."

Her eyebrow started to tick. Not those one word replies again… "Do they like you?"

"Suppose."

"Were they nice to you?"

"Yeah."

Jerk. "Is the food there weird?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?"

"No."

"His favourite colour?"

"Crimson."

Oh, that was a pretty colour. "Do you like his dad?"

"Sure."

"Do you still think Gaara-san is beautiful?"

"Yeah."

There wasn't even a blush, damn it. "Has he told you much about his past?"

"Yeah."

"And the mistake you made the other night?"

"I c-"

Silence.

And then a glare was being directed at her harshly when his arm fell away from his face, eyes narrowing. "Sakura."

Grinning, she held her hands up to him. "Sorry, sorry. You seem happy with Gaara-san. I just want to make sure you didn't mess it up."

"Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?" Sasuke asked irritably. "You might not have pre-eclampsia, but you should still rest."

His grumpiness didn't bother her in the slightest. Instead, Sakura continued to grin as she stood and stretched, looking over to her boyfriend when he left the kitchen. The dogs didn't leave with him and the smell that wafted through the air told her that they'd just been fed. It was a disgusting smell, making her stomach turn painfully. Fortunately for her (and an unsuspecting Sasuke), she was already standing, so quickly made her way to the bathroom, just making it in time.

Itachi was with her the entire time, sitting with her as she knelt before the toilet, body convulsing. The hand on her back was comforting and supportive, his words soothing, easing her through the worst of it.

Finally, she sat back, leaning against his chest as she shut her eyes. "Guess that means I won't be feeding the dogs any time soon."

He sighed at that. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and in response, she turned her head to the side, trying not to breathe it in. "Don't worry about that. I will feed them."

"I wish I could be more useful."

"You _are_ useful," murmured Itachi, lips brushing to her earlobe. "Your body is creating and developing life as we speak – two lives, in fact."

That was different, she wanted to tell him. Despite being pregnant, Sakura wanted to be able to do the little things. Things as simple as feeding the dogs, or carrying grocery bags, or walk or run or dance for as long as she wanted without feeling constantly exhausted. Wearing the wrong kind of shoes made her ankles swell, too – she'd learned that the hard way after the wedding, though wouldn't admit it to Itachi. Her freaking feet were killing her, but to protect her pride, she'd refused to switch to her flats most of the night, only doing so when it became unbearable.

"Come, Sakura," he said softly and stood, gently pulling her to her feet. "Perhaps you should rest for now."

Rest? How was she supposed to rest when he was talking so softly in her ear, when he was grazing his teeth on the lobe? The arms wrapped around her waist didn't help, or the hand resting low on her hip. Neither did the fact they were in a bathroom, as it only reminded her of earlier that evening. Made her think of how he'd _finally_ allowed her to come undone.

* * *

 _It was exactly what she needed. The roughness. The jerking of her entire body as it was forced to move in time with his thrusts. The grip on her throat, the forced arching of her back which allowed her to accept him more smoothly. It was perfect. Like heaven, even. She never wanted it to end._

* * *

"Itachi…"

The knowing smirk on his face was infuriating. "You are sick, Sakura."

"I'm not sick," came her defiant reply, eyes narrowing on him. "It was just the smell that-"

She cut herself off, the reminder of the awful smelling dog food causing her to spin back towards the toilet, further emptying her stomach.

There was a sigh behind her, followed by more comforting words and gestures.

* * *

It was reluctantly that Sakura waved goodbye to her best friend, standing arm in arm with Itachi while doing so. He was equally reluctant to see him go, wanting to drive his baby brother to the airport himself. However, Sasuke was too independent and proud. He wanted to drive himself and leave his car at the airport, muttering something about stupid waiting times for taxis.

Something odd happened before he left, though. Something that had her frowning worriedly as they returned to their apartment. Usually when Sasuke was leaving, Naruto would be right by their sides waving the most enthusiastically – no, scratch that. He always demanded to be the one who drove him to the airport, fighting with him until Sasuke agreed.

But Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

They'd tried contacting him, both calling his phone and knocking on his bedroom door until her knuckles ached. No answer. And Sakura knew he was in because Kakashi told her so.

" _He came back late last night and went straight to his room,"_ was what he'd told them. " _Hasn't left since."_

"I hope he's okay," Sakura whispered with a frown, glancing down at her phone in hopes of an angry, disbelieving text from Naruto, demanding to know why the hell they hadn't woken him to say goodbye to Sasuke. "This… isn't like him."

Itachi agreed with a nod, murmuring, "It looked as though they were having an argument the other day."

"I thought that, too," she said with a sigh. Running her hand down her face, she groaned, "Stupid boys. They're always fighting over one thing or another."

Would it be like that with their children? Constant fighting? Gods, she hoped not. It was bad enough when Naruto and Sasuke fought – with kids, she would never be able to escape from the fighting. It would be _all the freaking time_.

Just as Itachi was about to shut the door, a hand stopped it, making her jump in surprise at the sudden thud.

"Yo."

She sighed, noticing out the corner of her eye that Itachi did the same.

"Shisui," he murmured, shaking his head minutely.

"I nearly missed him," Shisui said, making a sound of relief. "Got Sasuke to pull over near the lights." Smirking, he added, "Had to switch on my siren, but it worked well enough. Freaked the hell out of him, too – bonus."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the vision in her mind – Shisui, all stone faced and scary, with his sirens on telling Sasuke to pull over. Sasuke probably had an aneurysm just _thinking_ he'd miss his flight, despite leaving six hours before boarding. Last time, he'd cut it too close and barely made it in time. By setting off six hours earlier, he had his two and a half hours (not including traffic) to make it to the airport, had more than enough time to sort his luggage out, could get something to eat and relax.

Chuckling, Itachi tipped his head, gesturing for Shisui to follow them into the apartment, where he was greeted happily by the dogs and returned the favour tenfold. "Don't get Ken too excited, Shisui," Itachi chided like he was the older of the two.

"Don't listen to him," Shisui told the large dog, grinning when Ken followed his order of jumping up at him. Glancing over to them, he then said, "Actually, since it's my last day off, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a while. Perhaps a bike ride like when we were kids. From here, I'd say it's a ten minute ride to the country roads we used to take."

His suggestion seemed to brighten Itachi's mood, bringing a smile to his face. He was always a little down when Sasuke left. Shisui knew that, too. Probably why he was there now. "The dogs could run alongside us."

Smiling at their growing excitement, Sakura turned towards the kitchen, but was stopped when Shisui said, "You should join us, Sakura-chan. You're supposed to try and stay active, right? We'll go slow."

Suddenly, her heart sunk into her stomach, not for the first time making her feel childlike. She felt like the loser in class again, the one who couldn't afford nice things, so couldn't do the things the other kids could. Due to her parents' addiction and the fact they didn't celebrate her birthday or Christmases, she was never gifted with a bike (they probably would've sold it if she did have one). She didn't know how to ride one.

Learning how to ride a bike was like a rite of passage. Every kid learned how to ride a bike, starting with the stabilisers and then their parents cheering them on once the stabilisers were removed, watching their backs proudly.

It hurt thinking that her children would probably learn how to ride a bike before her, and it wouldn't even be her who taught them how to.

"Perhaps another time," she replied lightly. Gesturing to the kitchen, she said, "I need to clean the apartment up and sort through a few things."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "That can always wait."

"No, it's fine. You four go out and enjoy yourselves," Sakura said more firmly, smiling. "Bike riding while carrying twins isn't the best idea. I don't have great balance at the minute, anyway."

They both seemed reluctant to leave her behind and while it was heart-warming to witness, she wanted them to drop the subject and leave already. It was embarrassing enough, so the last thing she wanted was for them to find out – for anyone to find out.

"I think I might check on Naruto, anyway," she added and turned back to the kitchen, not looking back. "It's not like him to miss seeing Sasuke-kun off."

"Trouble in paradise, eh?" Shisui asked teasingly and nudged Itachi.

Itachi was smirking, but his words had her heart skipping a beat, had her stomach twisting nervously as her anxiety kicked into overdrive. What did Shisui know? Had he noticed that Sasuke was gay? Did he think Sasuke's friendship with Naruto was something more, even though the latter was in a relationship with Hinata? Why was that considered suspicious? Was it? Or was he simply teasing? Was she overreacting?

"So it seems," came Itachi's smooth reply, smirking. "We suspect an argument."

"An argument?" he repeated with interest. "I will add to your suspicions with one of my own: the argument is about their distance. Naruto-kun is tired of speaking over the phone or video chat, but Sasuke-chan wishes to remain in Suna, which has the better university for his degree."

She blinked in surprise, though didn't stop her entrance to the kitchen, leaning back against the wall to listen in on the conversation in secret. They were still by the door, amusement obvious in their voices as they joked about the absent pair. It had her palms sweating, had her anxiety growing _for_ Sasuke. Those two had no idea how close they were to discovering his secret. It was something Sasuke was desperate to protect, not wanting anyone to know, especially not his brother.

Gods, how did she help him protect that secret?

Looking around the kitchen, she frowned. There had to be something she could use to distract them long enough to forget about their conversation. What could she use? Without a second thought about the mess, Sakura made her way over to the sink and lifted the draining board, yelling out in surprise as she dropped it to the ground. Bit extreme, but it worked like a charm as the pair ran into the kitchen, followed closely by the dogs who barked worriedly.

"Sakura, what happened?" demanded Itachi, already pulling her away from the shattered glass and plates. Shisui was busy shooing the dogs from the kitchen, watching their paws carefully to make sure they didn't step in any glass. "Did you knock it over?"

He sounded dubious – and with good reason. She was a martial artist, trained by none other than Maito Gai and Rock Lee, who were two of the best martial artists in the world. Clumsiness didn't happen with her. It simply wasn't possible and they both knew it.

"I saw something crawl under it," she lied, rubbing her forehead roughly while her other hand pressed to her lower back, playing up her stress. "I shouldn't have lifted it, I know. I'm sorry, Itachi. I'll replace it all-"

"Don't be absurd," he murmured, hand coming to the back of her head so that he could pull her close, allowing Sakura to lean against him. Forehead pressed to his chest, bump pressing to his stomach. "Be more careful, Sakura. You have to avoid anything that could cause you stress, whether it be emotional or physical stress."

She nodded, shutting her eyes to try and block out the guilt of worrying him.

 _I'll keep your secret, Sasuke-kun. Until you're ready to tell Itachi._

* * *

For the seventh time in only a handful of minutes, Sakura looked up from her book, frowning thoughtfully.

When had Sasuke realised he was gay? He never answered that question, simply replied with another question about how she'd realised she'd fallen in love with Itachi. Sakura hadn't argued because she hadn't wanted him to think she was thinking of him differently – which she wasn't. She was just curious. When did it occur to him that he didn't think the same way as, say, Naruto? Naruto was always going on and on about hot girls, though now that she was thinking about it, Sasuke had never responded to those words. Sakura had always presumed that it was because he respected women too much, or he feared the wrath of his mother if he was heard speaking about women so degradingly. In reality, it was because they just didn't appeal to him like they did Naruto.

Breathing out a chuckle, Sakura shook her head.

It had been three hours since Sasuke left. Hopefully, he was already at the airport and checking in his luggage because he'd otherwise be behind on his schedule and she'd hate anyone to fall victim to his awful temper when something wasn't going his way.

Did he feel relieved telling her about his sexuality? Before telling her, he'd seemed stressed. Afraid. Unsure. Did she help ease some of that suffering? Lessen his burden now that he had someone he could talk to about it? Sure, he probably could have spoken to Temari, but they weren't as close as she and Sasuke were. It wasn't the same as being able to open up to someone he considered to be family, someone he loved.

Not wanting to overcrowd or annoy him, Sakura sent a quick message to him, once more telling Sasuke to have a safe flight and message her as soon as he got to his dorm room. There was no immediate answer – either he was driving or his phone had died. It didn't upset her.

Being in the apartment without Itachi and the dogs was odd, though she didn't feel as lonely as Sakura would've thought she would. Lowering her book completely and dropping it to the sofa, she watched her swollen stomach, even lifting her shirt so that she could see the mess her skin had become. The stretchmarks were only going to get worse, she knew that, but no amount of warning herself eased the stress of finding yet another purple stretchmark marring her pale skin.

Touching the bump didn't feel as daunting as it once had and Sakura didn't hesitate to press her hands to her stomach, hoping she was reaching out to both the children and not just one. There was no response like there had been the last time – no kicking, she meant. They kicked often so she wasn't worried. Ino had sent her so many links to websites about counting the kicks and keeping track of when the babies moved.

Sighing, she shut her eyes, relaxing into the sofa. The pregnancy still brought forth a bout of anxiety, though Sakura supposed that was somewhat normal. Everyone had nerves, right? Nerves about whether they could really bring a child (or children) into such a messed up world? Or whether they could cope with being a parent? What if something went wrong during the labour? What if they-

 _Stop it._

 _Stop freaking yourself out and getting worked up._

If there was anything to be worried about, the midwife would have told her about it – and she had. Pre-eclampsia. The tests coming back as negative. Still needing to rest and take things easy. Sakura was following the words of her midwife wisely (not including yesterday's events).

"You're only going to be more trouble when you're born, too," she muttered, though her eyes snapped open at the responding kick. Hesitantly, she smiled, the hold on her stomach growing in strength when the kicks did. "Troublemakers."

Speaking of troublemakers…

It was with a sigh that Sakura fought against gravity to get off the sofa, making her way over to the door and collecting her keys along the way. Even though Kakashi was in, she felt the need to check up on Naruto. He hadn't been drunk enough for a hangover and even if he had one, he still would've been there to say goodbye to Sasuke. It was the first time _ever_ that he hadn't been there. Even when he had no idea Sasuke was there, he managed to turn up to say goodbye.

She didn't bother to put shoes on, instead keeping her comfortable slipper boots on. What was the point in changing them? She was always cleaning her own floors and Kakashi and Naruto didn't care enough about the dirt tracked into the apartment. Really, all tenants were supposed to take their shoes off at the entrance of the building, which was why they all had a small locker downstairs near the post area, but not a lot of them felt comfortable with it anymore. Half of them couldn't bend down far enough anymore to untie their shoes.

The door was unlocked when she arrived and Sakura didn't hesitate to walk in, breathing in the strange smell of whatever Kakashi was cooking. She wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not, but it smelled… enticing, like it was dragging her further into their home. She followed it willingly, smiling at the sight of her adoptive father in the kitchen. His mood was brighter than usual, probably an aftereffect from the wedding.

"Morning," she called cheerily, grinning at the smile she received. Despite the mask covering it, she could see how happy he was and it had her mood brightening.

"Want any?" he asked and gestured to the meal he was cooking.

Her reply was sceptical, eyes narrowing on the mess of pans on the hob as she asked, "What is it?"

"An English dish." Turning back to the pans, he turned down the heat on the sausages and began scrambling the eggs in another. "A couple of missions required me to visit other countries and during my travels, I had what's known as an English breakfast. Tastes good. So, do you want any?"

It looked like there was a lot of fat and meat in there… Her stomach growled, followed by another kick. "Definitely."

Nodding once, Kakashi reached for the handle sticking out of the grill, checking on his bacon. "Go and wake Naruto up. He needs to eat something if he's planning on staying locked up in there all day."

Sakura smiled at the hidden concern in his words, picking up on the message he was truly saying: _check on Naruto and make sure he's still alive, will you?_

There was no reply to her knock on his door, just like there was no reply when she called his name. Sighing, she decided to take the risk of entering his room, grimacing at the awful smell that assaulted her senses, almost making her gag. It was such a polar opposite of Sasuke's living habits, where everything would be neat and tidy and there would be no foul odour threatening to choke the life out of people.

Everything was bathed in darkness and Sakura wondered when he'd gotten blackout curtains. The last time she was in his room, he only had blinds (Kakashi's trick of getting him up in the mornings – perhaps he should've stuck to them). It made safely navigating to his bed a challenge, but the second she gasped and slipped on what she believed was an empty food wrapper, he was shooting out of bed and catching her, telling her without words that he'd been listening to them calling his name and checking on him, but ignoring them.

"Damn it, Naruto," she chided even as he steadied her and pulled away, dropping back onto his bed. He pulled the covers over his head again, becoming a shapeless mess that she could just about make out. Deciding it was safer to sit on the edge of his bed, she did so carefully, willing her eyes to suddenly grow the ability of seeing in the dark. "What's going on with you?"

Nothing.

"Sasuke-kun's already left," Sakura said more gently, knowing it would upset him. "You missed saying goodbye to him-"

"I don't care."

What?

 _What?_

"What the hell do you mean you don't care?" Was it wrong of her to feel shaken by his words? After all the two had been through together, it was terrifying for Naruto to suddenly not care about his best friend – his _brother_. He was always there to wish him a safe journey back to Suna. "What's going on with you?"

Again, nothing.

Feeling more than a little aggravated, Sakura pulled herself to her feet and yanked the covers away from him, taking them with her as she left the room and said, "Get your ass up and in the kitchen. Kakashi's made you breakfast." When there was no movement, she glared over her shoulder at him warningly and switched the light on, nearly blinding him (and frightening the life out of him) with the combination. "Don't be an ungrateful brat as well as uncaring. If I have to come back in here, Naruto, I swear…"

 _That_ got him out of bed.

And so it should have. Kakashi had made them a wonderful breakfast, one she planned on telling Itachi all about to find out if he'd had it before too (yes, so that he could make it for her). It made her wonder about their missions. How much of the world had they seen because of them? Kakashi had been to England. _England!_ That was… It was insane. She'd never even left Konoha before, never mind gone somewhere that would take days to get to even on the fastest planes.

Unfortunately, Sakura knew she couldn't ask any questions about it, as it had been a highly classified mission. Kakashi would either ignore her or tell her off and she couldn't decide which would be worse.

Naruto looked utterly miserable throughout the meal, his eyes downcast as he played around with his food. It had her and Kakashi exchanging glances, hers worried and his saying that she should be the one who questioned him. Stupid men, she cursed them. Why couldn't they just be open about their feelings? It didn't make them weak or sentimental. They were allowed to feel the same things as women and not appear as feminine.

"So," Sakura began, finishing the last of her sausage and smiling gratefully when Kakashi put another three on her plate. Gods, she was hungry. She hadn't even realised she was hungry until she saw what he was cooking, which was even stranger. Was that just pregnancy? "Are you going to tell us why you suddenly don't care about Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" asked Kakashi, frowning. "That's not like you, Naruto. Sasuke's like a brother to you."

The only reply was the mashing together of his eyebrows.

"He's done so much for you," she added. Maybe she was wrong to feel so angry, but Sasuke didn't deserve for his best friend to suddenly stop caring about him. Not after all he'd done for the blond. Not when he was going through such a difficult time of self-discovery. Sasuke needed his best friends there for him, even if he never admitted it. "Naruto-"

"Just leave it," he snapped and stunned them both with the glare directed on them. It wasn't just the glare that worried them, however. It was the redness of his eyes. The blotchiness of his face. Her heart broke as she realised he'd been crying.

"Naruto," whispered Sakura brokenly.

"If you're that desperate to know: I broke up with Hinata last night," he muttered. Standing up, he dumped his plate on the side and stepped over Pakkun, leaving the room and entering his own with a slam of his door.

No.

Suddenly feeling like she had no appetite, Sakura placed down her cutlery and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, immediately sending a text to the Hyuuga who'd been so determined on fighting for her relationship barely even twelve hours ago.

 _I know I'm probably not somebody you want to talk to right now, but message me if you need to talk, Hinata. I'm so sorry._

"She…" Dropping her phone onto the table, she covered her face, willing away the stinging of her eyes. "Hinata knew it was going to happen," she admitted to Kakashi, who still seemed shocked. "But she said she was going to try even harder for him."

"While sometimes it calls for it, you shouldn't have to constantly try hard in a relationship," came his quiet reply.

His words were true, but it still hurt. Remembering Hinata's tears the night before, and then her smile, hurt. It made her feel sick to her stomach, made her feel even worse as she remembered Naruto's questions about liking someone else – _loving_ someone else.

"That idiot," she cried into her hands.

At the shaking of her shoulders, she felt Kakashi effortlessly pull her chair closer, putting an arm over her shoulder and bringing her to his chest, sighing, "He's in just as much pain, Sakura and remember: Naruto's your family."

"You're allowed to be angry at family when they're making bad decisions," she shot back weakly.

"What makes you think it's a bad decision?" he questioned. "If Naruto was unhappy in the relationship, he's allowed to end it. For the sake of his own well-being."

"Yeah, but…" She trailed off into a whine, quietly saying, "He told me he thinks he's in love with someone else, Kakashi."

Realisation had him sighing again, his hold on her tightening. "And you're hoping he didn't tell Hinata that."

"It'll destroy her."

* * *

"That's a shame," Itachi said quietly and took her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Did you find out the reason he gave to Hinata-san?"

"No. He refused to leave his room and ignored us when we called for him."

"He will be in pain. They were together for the same amount of time as we have been, correct?"

"More or less," she replied with a sigh. Leaning back on the sofa, she eyed the television. She'd long since lost interest in the series as it went into far too much detail for her (not to mention the long winded strategies and explanations), but it seemed to entertain Itachi now that he was into it. Usually, he disliked dramas and was always picking apart murder investigations, saying they weren't realistic enough. This one was different. He had yet to miss a single episode. "But you saw how upset she was the night before."

He nodded, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "Perhaps that was what Naruto-kun was arguing with Sasuke about, and why he failed to say goodbye this morning."

Green eyes went wide. "You think Sasuke-kun might've been telling him to fight through their rough patch?"

Again, another nod. "It's possible. Sasuke has always stood by Naruto-kun. He knows him better than anyone."

But their conversation was interrupted when the show cut out, when a news reporter was suddenly shown on the screen, staring at the camera solemnly.

" _We interrupt this programme with breaking news."_ She frowned while sitting up, wondering what the hell was more important than Itachi's favourite show (it was rare for him to even have one, after all). By her side, Itachi also sat up straighter, intrigued. It didn't even occur to her that it was the first time he was watching the news since Tenma's death. " _Earlier this afternoon, there was an incident of possible terrorism."_

"Oh, God," she gasped.

" _Many in Suna's airport witnessed the explosion-"_

Her eyes went wide. "Wait, Suna…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

" _We can confirm that flight one-ninety-three exploded mid-flight. It has also been confirmed that the explosion is being deemed as suspicious. A full examination will ensue. However, sadly, there were no survivors."_

Sakura breathed out slowly, already fearing the worst and in response, tears filled her eyes and she reached out for her boyfriend's hand, holding onto it tightly when he didn't respond to the hold, hand limp. "Itachi… What flight was Sasuke-kun supposed to be on?"

For a moment, he couldn't speak, didn't even look like he could breathe and when Itachi replied, his voice was strained, "Flight one-ninety-three."

It felt like their worlds shattered around them.


	29. I Will Always Love You

**Chapter 29 – I Will Always Love You**

Numbly, Sakura followed Itachi down the stairs of their apartment building. It felt surreal. Her heart desperately wanted to believe that it was all a lie, like it wasn't truly happening to them, to Sasuke…

Just thinking of his name had tears filling her eyes and she came to a stop on the stairs, unable to move any further as she sunk to her knees, clutching the metal banister tightly once her arms had wrapped around it. It was impossible stopping the tears. Impossible to stop the sob that viciously clawed its way from her throat, echoing throughout the cold stairwell.

It had only been ten minutes since they'd watched the news. She wasn't even sure why they'd left the apartment, especially considering the fact Itachi seemed to be on autopilot. Like her heart, it was obvious he didn't want to believe it was true. There had to be some kind of explanation. But Sasuke's phone was no longer in service and that alone was enough to make the realisation sink deep into her heart and stomach, since the only times Sasuke ever switched his phone off was when he was sleeping or travelling. It was always fully charged as he had one of those battery boosters and the airport was full of available sockets.

He was gone.

Her best friend, the boy who'd always shared his lunch with her and sat by her side, was dead.

The force of her cries had her face flushing red, twisting into an undoubtedly ugly grimace, but she didn't care.

"Come, Sakura." His voice was hallow. Words clipped. Even if she wanted to, however, Sakura was unable to read his expression due to the burning tears making everything blurry.

Squeezing her eyes shut again, she shook her head, another cry ripping from deep within her chest. "I-I can't-"

"You must."

Why was he so cold? Why couldn't he open his heart and allow the pain out? Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling. His baby brother was dead. He was _murdered_. They weren't even related, weren't half as close as the two brothers were, and she felt like she would never be whole again. Sasuke was… Even if they weren't related, he was her brother. Her best friend. She'd still be stuck in that hell hole if it wasn't for him. He'd saved her.

A few floors above them, they heard a door swing open forcefully, followed by frantic footsteps before that same door slammed shut. She didn't focus on whoever it was – the elderly couple on the second floor always had the grandchildren over nowadays and they were forever playing around on the stairs and making a load of noise. Many in the building had complained, but Sakura couldn't see the problem as long as they were safe. Where else were they supposed to play? Out on the busy street?

"Sakura-"

"Sakura-chan."

The uneven new voice had her head snapping up, had green eyes opening widely to try and see the face at the side of her. All she could see was his shaking body as he tried to remain strong, however.

"S-Sakura-chan." Naruto was pale, face stained with tears. "Is he really…?"

For a moment, she wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself. Her arms moved to reach out to him, then to wrap around her middle, before settling on burying her face in her hands, trying and failing to stifle her sob. She needn't have worried. Noticing her struggle, Naruto fell to his knees in front of her, on the step below hers and embraced her tightly, returning her sob with his own. His entire body was shaking.

Gods, she felt sick. Her trembling hands gripped at Naruto's back, tightening impossibly. She felt sick. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, could feel it in her throat and it made her cry even harder, because she'd promised Sasuke it wouldn't happen anymore. It was her last promise to him and she was already losing her resolve.

Like he could sense where her mind was going, Itachi suddenly spoke up, telling them both, "I am going to visit my parents. Sakura, I would like you to accompany me."

So _that_ was where they were going. Sakura hadn't been too sure. She'd just assumed they were going to find Shisui.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto with a frown, not fully releasing her even as he looked over to him. "It's not exactly friendly between you and your dad, right?"

There was no answer, only cold silence.

"I want to come too, then," he said seriously. His voice was hoarse, features still covered in a mixture of tears and snot, but not one of them cared. They couldn't. "Sasuke… He'd want me to keep the peace, if only for Mikoto's sake."

That was true. No matter how bad it got at home, Sasuke loved his mother dearly and would never want to see her upset. Nodding once, she thanked Naruto when he helped her stand, giving under her eyes a quick wipe.

"It will be unnecessary as I have no intentions of fighting with my father," he said simply.

Blue eyes narrowed, the grip on her hand intensifying in strength. "I'm coming."

Itachi turned his back on them, like he didn't have the energy to argue. "Very well."

* * *

There was screaming when they arrived. Loud, hysterical screaming followed by the sound of glass shattering. Then, silence. Sakura had expected to see some sort of reaction from Itachi – after all, it was his mother who was yelling at the top of her voice. What if Fugaku had reacted violently? Was it even Fugaku she was shouting at?

It was Naruto who barged into the home without permission, quickly rushing to the sounds of harsh whispering. Unfortunately, by the time she managed to waddle over to the kitchen, the worst of it seemed over and all she saw was a shattered vase on the ground, presumably having been thrown at the wall close to Fugaku. Mikoto was seated at the island in the kitchen with her head in her hands, no longer the strong woman she'd always presented herself as, but instead a weak, heartbroken mother who'd just lost her youngest child.

Naruto wasn't too far from her, though he hesitated in reaching out to her, knowing there was nothing he could say or do that would lessen the woman's pain.

Glancing around herself, Sakura found that the kitchen had once more been redecorated – something Sasuke had once told her happened often. It was a horrifically overly large kitchen and had it been any other occasion, Sakura wouldn't have felt comfortable due to how pristine and white it all was. It would've felt as though she was dirtying it with her presence alone.

"Itachi," came his father's disapproving words.

"The door was unlocked," was all he replied with.

Much to her astonishment, he had no eyes for his father, who was standing in a way that made it obvious he was prepared for confrontation. That didn't matter to Itachi, not when he caught sight of the broken woman leaning over the counter, her once flawless features a mess of ruined makeup, tears and utter heartbreak.

"Mother."

She turned quickly, bloodshot eyes filling with more tears at the sight of him. "I-Itachi…"

It warmed her heart how Itachi forgot all problems between them, how he held his mother tightly as she cried, _wailed_ , at the loss of her youngest son.

"Forgive me," he whispered, hand coming to the back of her head, eyes shutting tightly. His words only brought on more tears, but he didn't seem to be finished regardless. Instead, Itachi murmured, "Forgive me for not saving him."

"He's gone," she cried into his chest, hands gripping at his shirt so tightly Sakura thought it was going to tear. "He's gone. Sasuke's gone!"

Stopping the return of her tears or her wheezing was impossible and she was grateful for the counter being so close to her, for she was quick to grab it, quick to lean against it and use it for strength when her legs buckled.

 _Sasuke was gone._

"C'mon, Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled gruffly, his eyes filling with more tears. "You're going to work yourself up into an attack."

But she couldn't stop any of it. Couldn't stop the tears. Couldn't stop the panting for breath. Couldn't control the _aching_ in her chest. The shaking of her limbs was only stopped when Naruto held onto to her, guiding her into a chair and a moment later, Fugaku was placing a glass of water beside her before returning to his place by the wall.

"C'mon, breathe with me," he said weakly and held onto her hands. His impossibly blue eyes were all she could see, never once breaking connection. They were tearing up as badly as hers, the tears streaming down his cheeks, but for her, he was trying to be strong. Just like she had to be strong for the babies. For Itachi. "Copy me."

Nodding determinedly, Sakura forced herself to focus on him entirely. When it proved to be too difficult, somehow, Mikoto found the strength to detach herself from Itachi and search around a drawer, digging out a paper bag and handing it to her worriedly. She still looked a mess. Just barely holding it together. Having something else to focus on was helping, though. It was obvious.

"C-Can I?" she asked hesitantly.

At the raising of one of her hands, Sakura stole a glance towards Itachi, but he wasn't looking at her. Wasn't looking at any of them. She had no idea how to respond. However, she couldn't help but remind herself repeatedly that Mikoto _was_ the children's grandmother. Even if she and Itachi didn't get along, she had every right to see them and vice versa. But was that okay for her to make that decision alone?

Once she'd caught her breath and was more comfortable, lowering the paper bag, she nodded once, warily.

It felt odd having Mikoto feeling her stomach, but the shaky smile on her features eased her discomfort somewhat and Sakura tried her best to return the smile when their eyes met. There was movement on one side, but instead of increasing the happiness, it brought on a new wave of pain for the older woman and she was quick to pull away, once more erupting with another cry.

"Perhaps it would be best for you all to leave," stated Fugaku rather coldly, folding his arms over his chest. "My wife does not need the added stress."

Added stress?

"I am not leaving Mother in this state," Itachi argued.

The argument riled him up and Fugaku stepped forward, eyes narrowing. "Do not disobey me. Leave-"

"Oi-" Naruto began, hand on her shoulder to keep her seated, but she interrupted him.

"Now is not the time," Sakura snarled at Fugaku once she'd found her inner strength, her glare vicious and serious. "Itachi has every right to be here. Sasuke-kun is-"

The sound of the front door opening had them all frowning and pausing. Mikoto stood from her seat, wiping under her eyes. "Shisui-kun?"

But it wasn't Shisui who entered the living area, it was a dirty, roughed up boy.

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed a moment before he stepped forward, all but yanking his younger brother to him.

He frowned in response, trying to look over Itachi's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?" Fugaku demanded, but the anger had left his voice – no, his entire demeanour had changed. He was no longer hostile and confrontational. He was surprised. Breathless, even. She could have been imagining it, but was that relief in his eyes? Possibly even tears? "The flight you were supposed to be on exploded."

If it was even possible for a boy with his complexion, Sasuke paled. "W-What?"

Itachi wasn't ready to release him yet, it was clear in the way his shoulders shook, the way the hold on his brother was increasing in strength.

"I thought you were dead," Sakura just about heard his pained whisper. "I…"

"I'm sorry," came Sasuke's numb response. She couldn't help but wonder how he felt. Finding out that he was so close to dying in possibly one of the most terrifying ways possible. "There was a problem," he said with a frown. "My car was stolen."

"Can you give a description on the person?"

He sighed and shook his head. "They were all hooded. I couldn't make out a thing."

Finally giving Mikoto a chance to express her relief and hold her son, Itachi stepped back, his hand lingering on Sasuke's shoulder for a moment before he pulled away completely, leaning beside Sakura on the counter. Smiling faintly, she wrapped an arm around his waist, trying her best to offer her silent comfort, pretending not to notice the redness of his eyes.

"There was a baby's car seat in the middle of the road," he started with a sigh, though paused when his mother embraced him. Slowly, with a softening expression, Sasuke returned the hold, frowning at the sound of her cries. "With my windows open, I could hear the sound of a baby crying and I panicked. I made a rookie mistake of getting out the car," he muttered with obvious annoyance, eyebrows knitting together. "They took everything."

"They?" questioned his father, already in his investigating mode. "How many?"

"Two got into the car once I was far enough from it. Another three demanded that I gave them whatever I had on me. Recognised that I was an Uchiha." Rolling his eyes, he said, "Obviously, I refused, so they…" Again, Sasuke sighed, clearly upset with having to admit, "I got mugged. The bastards took everything, including my backpack with my clothes."

Mikoto gasped in shock, hands cupping his dirty cheeks delicately. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine. Just angry and tired. I had to walk all the way from the airport because I took the back roads, wanting to avoid the traffic."

That was over a three hour drive (one and a half, maybe two, if Naruto was the one driving), so she couldn't imagine how tired her best friend was. Sakura just couldn't get her head around the past few hours and she smiled in thanks when Itachi handed her the glass of water.

"There weren't any phones you could use?" Mikoto demanded. "You should have tried to call us, Sasuke. I would have picked you up." Shaking her head, she directed her son towards the island, making a move for the kettle. "You must be exhausted. I will make us all some tea."

Before she could even reach it, the blond was on him.

"Fucking shit, teme," Naruto growled, voice filled with raw emotion as he pulled Sasuke to him tightly, his arms almost crushing the Uchiha against him. "We all thought… We thought you were dead!"

He seemed numb again, dark eyes dropping to the ground behind Naruto. "…Sorry."

It took hours for them all to get over their shock, each of them unable to deny they were shaken up by the day's events. Mikoto switched the house phone off at some point, unable to withstand the constant calls of condolences, to which Sasuke responded that they should simply put his voice on the voicemail, explaining he was still alive. Itachi called Shisui and Kakashi to inform them of the good news, though didn't stay on the line long as he wanted to return to his brother.

"Maybe you should transfer," Mikoto suggested worriedly, fiddling with her necklace while their seventh cups of tea brewed. "Go to the university here in Konoha."

Sasuke scowled at that and stood from his seat. At some point, he'd showered and returned to them in clean clothes. Now that there was no dirt on him, they could see the beginnings of a few bruises to his face. He'd clearly put up a fight to keep his belongings. "No. I'm not allowing a terrorist to control my life. I'm going back to Suna first thing tomorrow. If it makes you feel any better, I'll drive there in one of the older cars, but you can't change my decision of returning."

"The term is over," his father argued. "Anything you have left in your student accommodation I can have shipped to us."

Sakura frowned tiredly between them all. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt in that moment. The numbness took over everything else. All she could do was stare at her friend, wondering if she'd actually gone insane and was imagining it all. But when she reached out for his hand, she was met with his warm, calloused hand, followed by his frown of confusion.

He was still there with her.

He truly was alive.

"If…" Gods, it was so difficult telling him what he wanted to hear, especially when her heart was begging her not to let him go. "If going back is what you want, then I support that," Sakura told him shakily, grateful when he returned the hold with a squeeze. "But please _do_ drive back."

"We'll drive back with you," Itachi offered – no, demanded. There was no refusing him.

Sasuke hesitated in his reply, the words getting caught in his throat and when he met Sakura's gaze, she understood instantly why he was secretly against the road trip.

It meant the inevitable meeting of Itachi and Gaara.

* * *

" _Investigations have already concluded that it_ was _an act of terrorism,_ " said the reporter, her pretty frown only conveying half the emotion the rest of them were currently experiencing. " _And while the investigators don't have any specific leads as of yet, many have expressed their beliefs that this was the work of none other than Deidara-"_

"Man, she's had way too much work done," Naruto mumbled and squinted at the screen, features scrunching up in disgust. "Look." It surprised Sakura that there was no laughter – he usually would have been rolling around on the floor by that point. "She can't even move her eyebrows or top lip."

She supposed Naruto was too down to laugh at stuff like that, although saying that, he'd definitely cheered up after finding out Sasuke was alive. It brought him out of his bad mood (though not completely, for he was still unnervingly quiet).

"Yes, she can," Sakura argued half-heartedly, not really paying attention to the news reporter. She was too busy packing for her weekend in Suna.

"Well, yeah. But not properly." Lifting his hand, he paused the television and then squinted again, now totally fascinated by the woman's overuse of Botox. "Sakura-chan?"

Humming distractedly, as she was focusing too hard on what to pack (seriously, all Sakura really needed was two outfits – three at most – so she couldn't understand why it was so difficult packing). "Mm-hm?"

"Please don't ever have plastic surgery."

Green eyes rolled. "I'm happy with the way I look."

"Are you?"

She slowly lowered the denim shorts in her hands, narrowing her gaze on him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he quickly shot back, eyes going wide as he realised what he'd said. "I just meant you've always been self-conscious about going out without any makeup on and… stuff."

Oh. That. Again, she rolled her eyes, deciding on packing both the skirt and the shorts. She could wear the dress down there. "That's only when I'm going outside. I don't mind any other time." Pursing her lips in deep thought, Sakura grabbed a pair of sandals. They would go with most of the outfits she'd packed. "Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't have plastic surgery. It seems too… extreme. For me, anyway."

It was silent for a few moments, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Sakura jumped at the sudden pounding on her front door, the loudness of it setting off Akako and Ken. It didn't matter how much training they'd had. The banging was frantic and undeniably angry, putting them all on edge. Akako remained by her side while Ken darted off to the door, followed closely by Naruto who narrowed his eyes before peeking through the peephole, only to pale considerably and step back slowly, like the person on the other side of the door could sense sudden movements.

"Who is it?" she demanded, her grip on the sandals tightening.

Blue eyes were hesitant to meet hers and she was stunned by the tears filling his eyes. "…Neji."

Shit.

Swallowing hard, Sakura glanced around the apartment, wishing more than anything that Itachi was home. He'd gone to pick Sasuke up since he'd spent the night with his parents, but they were visiting Shisui on the way back. They'd all been so worried about him, all wanted to see him for themselves before he left for Suna again. Ino demanded to see him too before they set off for their road trip.

He'd been gone around an hour already. How much longer would he be? Ino was upstairs with Sai, did she call them down? Would Sai be able to help or would his involvement with ANBU force him to remain as a bystander?

"Text Itachi then go and sit in the bedroom," she ordered as calmly as possible. Holding a hand out to her side, she was grateful when Akako instantly responded, coming to stand by her protectively. "Ken." The seriousness of her voice had him backing down from the door, ears flattening against his head, teeth bared and growls ripping from deep within his throat. It was only when they were by her side that she murmured, "Good."

Gods, how did she handle the situation? Neji was still banging on the door, only now he was shouting for Naruto to get out. Why did he come to her apartment, though? Why not Kakashi's? Maybe he'd already caused a commotion up there and a neighbour had shooed him away, telling Neji that Naruto wasn't in?

" _Get out here, Uzumaki!"_

Shit, she'd never heard him so angry before. And there was no Tenten to defuse the tension. No Hinata to intervene. Neji was going to beat the shit out of Naruto if he got his hands on him and she would be powerless to stop him.

"Sakura-chan, you can't-"

"Get in the room, Naruto."

She just had to hope for the best.

He couldn't harm her brother.

"Sakura-"

" _Now_."

Reluctantly, he slipped into the room that was soon to become a nursery, leaving the door open a crack so that he could hear better. It didn't give away his position considering the fact it was around the corner from the hallway, not in view of the door in anyway (though they had a mirror in the living room, it wasn't angled in a way that would help Neji see should he somehow get a glimpse into the apartment and it was too light to see any reflections on the balcony doors).

Once certain he wouldn't get in the way, Sakura ordered the dogs to stay behind her and remain in the opening to the living room. They would block the way should Neji manage to barge through her – though she supposed the Hyuuga wouldn't even make it that far if he made an offensive move towards her. Not only was Ken growling, but so was Akako. Never before had Sakura ever seen her so vicious and it was as though she was seeing Akako from a whole new light as she snarled at the door, hackles raised.

"I'm going to open the door now," she warned him with a steady voice. How it was so steady, she wasn't even sure. "Know that I just about have control of the dogs, Neji-san. Don't provoke them in any way."

There was no answer other than the banging coming to a stop.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly unlocked the door and opened it, trying to ignore the growls behind her raising in volume. It became impossible when the door was shoved from her grip, just barely missing her bump as it slammed against the wall, leaving a horrible dent in the plaster.

 _That was nice freaking wallpaper, bastard!_

As if that wasn't bad enough. At the sound of things getting physical and the dogs becoming manic, Naruto left the nursery, expression a mixture of shock, worry and rage.

"Don't fucking touch her," he snarled at Neji, already rushing forward until she yelled at him to stay back.

It was like the sight alone enraged him further because suddenly, the Hyuuga lunged, his usually composed features a twisted mess of pure anger.

"Oi," Sakura growled, pushing Neji back. He didn't fight against her but she knew it was only because she was pregnant. "You'd better have a good reason for barging into my home like this!"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Neji snapped, glaring over her shoulder viciously. "Do you know what you have done to her? Hinata is devastated."

Blue eyes dropped to the ground, his rage vanishing and head tilting in another direction. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he scoffed in return. "You're 'sorry'. I suppose that makes it so much better, does it?" Sakura frowned at the narrowing of his eyes, her hands coming to rest on the doorjambs to try and block his entry. If he wanted, however, they all knew Neji could put her on her ass in less than a second, especially in her condition. "I suppose it changes the fact that Hinata spent all of last night crying into her father's chest, when she usually struggles to hold a conversation with him. Does it change that she can't even speak right now from all her crying? That she cannot even get out of bed because she's so weak?"

"He said he's sorry," she muttered to him. "What more do you want from him?"

"I want an explanation," he snarled, all but shaking as he barely held himself back from lunging a second time.

Damn it, she needed her hands to signal the dogs to stay back, but if she moved them from their current places on the doorjambs, Neji would use that to his advantage and move her aside without a struggle, meaning less of a threat to her babies. What was she supposed to do? If the dogs attacked him, they would be taken from her in an instant. If Neji attacked Naruto, she wouldn't be able to stop him until either Itachi arrived, or Naruto–

As much as Sakura didn't want to think it, the look in Neji's eyes alone told her that yes, yes he would go as far as killing her best friend.

"Back off, Ken, Akako," she said with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

It was all for nought, however, when Naruto mumbled, "I don't love her anymore."

The second his hand touched her to push her out of the way, it was gone again and all Sakura could hear was a loud crash followed by the dogs frantically barking as Neji was slammed into the wall head first.

And she could only stare up at her boyfriend's back with wide eyes as he came to stand in front of her.

"Do you want to try that again, Hyuuga-san?" Itachi asked coldly.

Neji slowly pulled himself to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Good. His lip was busted. "My business is with Naruto."

"Your business is with me now," he retorted, shifting in his stance when the Hyuuga did. "I don't care about how angry it makes you to see your cousin upset, Hyuuga-san. What I care about is you putting your hands on my pregnant girlfriend."

He held his hands up at that, agreeing, "It should not have happened. I agree. However, the fact of the matter is-"

"There is no fact of the matter. If you lay another hand on either of them, you will not be walking away. Is that understood?"

"Don't get in my way, Uchiha."

She honestly stopped breathing.

"I already am in your way, Hyuuga and trust me, you will not get by me."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Naruto-kun, put Akako and Ken away."

Her heart stopped and desperately, Sakura grabbed Itachi's arm, tugging on it. "Come on, Itachi. It's not worth it."

"Go inside, Sakura."

"Only if you come inside, too," she snapped in response, eyes wide with fear. "Please, Itachi. Please don't do this."

A hand on her side carefully pulled Sakura away from him and her fear doubled when her idiot best friend and brother somehow managed to put himself between the two seething men.

"Stop all the drama," Naruto pleaded quietly. "You guys don't have to fight, so quit it already!"

Neji lunged at him.

And then Sasuke seemed to appear out of nowhere, throwing his things to the ground and throwing himself into Neji.

Without warning, his fist came down on him. "I don't give a fuck what he's done," Sasuke snarled, visibly shaking with his anger as his other fist slammed into him. "Go for him again and I can guarantee you won't live long enough to go crying to your uncle."

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

He body instinctively moved to try and separate the pair, but Itachi was already involved, easily yanking his brother off the Hyuuga and shoving him aside, not looking when he lost his balance and fell against the wall. Gripping her stomach, she watched with wide eyes, thankful that Naruto remained in his place, too stunned to get involved again.

Gods, that boy would be the death of her – of them all.

It was only when Neji managed to pull himself into a seated position that Itachi murmured coldly, "Walk away while you still can, Hyuuga. I will not hold back like my brother did."

Sasuke had been holding _back_? But Neji's face was already–

Holding a hand to his clearly broken nose, the Hyuuga reached out for the wall, using it to help him regain his balance. Then, with only a single warning glare sent in Naruto's direction, Neji left.

It still didn't feel like she could breathe.

Turning, Itachi regarded his brother and Naruto, taking in their appearances with a minute shake of his head before returning to her side, hands coming to her face and then slipping into her hair, their foreheads pressing together gently.

"Forgive me for not being here," he said quietly, eyes shutting.

"Y-You…"

"You're okay now." His hand vanished momentarily but once it had, she heard the dogs quieten down. Funny how she'd forgotten they were even there because she'd been so stressed. When the hand returned, it was on her stomach, rubbing softly, soothingly. "That will not happen again, Sakura. I promise you all."

* * *

On top of her already dramatic day, the journey was awful. No, it was horrific.

After saying a tearful goodbye to Naruto and Ino, who'd been reluctant to let any of them go (but just as reluctant to join them), they set off to Suna in Itachi's car. For the first few hours, Sakura had tried to sleep, grateful when they'd stopped off at a store to purchase a specially designed pillow for pregnant women. It made sleeping in the car so much easier, even if it _was_ a little uncomfortable leaning the seat back and opening her eyes to meet Sasuke's. It wasn't like he'd been staring at her, he snapped when she demanded to know what his problem was. He was simply bored (he had no phone now, after all) and decided to count the spots on her face.

Jerk.

She would've slept in the back, but it was far more comfortable for her in the front and probably realising that, Sasuke hadn't argued, though she supposed he was so quiet due to the nerves of having Itachi inevitably meeting Gaara.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder how that was going to play out. Would Sasuke try to keep them separated? She doubted it. He hadn't been on any forms of social media since the news of the terrorist attack, saying it was too annoying having his notifications going haywire from the 'R.I.P' messages posted to his wall, along with all the confessions people were sending to his private messages. He was tempted to block them all or deactivate the account altogether, but then it really would look like he had died. For the time being, he'd told them, he was laying low. She was guessing the shock was finally catching up with him about how close he'd come to dying the day before. When asked, he'd quietly informed her that no, Gaara didn't know the news, either.

How the hell could he not tell him? Surely the other man was going out of his mind with worry? If Itachi _ever_ pulled that stunt with her… Well, there would be several new holes in his body, that was for sure.

"Would you like to stop for food?" she heard Itachi ask quietly, his hand coming to her knee.

Oh? So he knew she wasn't really sleeping? Opening her eyes, she blearily looked upwards at Sasuke, who was too busy looking out the window to notice her stare. He seemed lost in his thoughts, chin and mouth in hand and eyes squinting against the wind as he had his window open to let a breeze into the otherwise stuffy car.

The mentioning of food had her stomach growling demandingly and weakly, Itachi smirked, sparing a single glance down at her. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, too anxious and keyed up by the terrorist attack to relax fully. Fortunately, he'd had enough sleep to be able to drive safely, though Sakura knew they would have to stop at some point as a precaution. The heat would worsen his exhaustion.

"Yeah," she said and stretched, purposely reaching out far enough to ruffle Sasuke's bangs. In response, he gently batted her hand away, making her smile up at him. "What about you, Sasuke-kun? Hungry?" All she got in response was the shaking of his head. She frowned. "Did you eat anything this morning?"

"No."

Well, at least he was honest about it. The shock of what happened had probably stolen his appetite, so she decided not to push the matter too hard. "Will you try and eat something later?"

Sighing, he nodded once.

"It doesn't have to be anywhere fancy," Sakura told Itachi and faced forward, slowly sitting up and adjusting her seat so that it was upright again. "It can be a fast-"

"You must eat real food, Sakura," he argued calmly. It felt like they'd been driving straight for days, even though it'd only been hours. When was the last time he made a turn? Or arrived at a roundabout? "Think of your health."

"Fine, but can we try something different this time?"

"We will see what there is to offer."

In the end, it wasn't anything special and they ate in the car. Despite _craving_ fish, the pregnancy books and leaflets told her not to eat it, so she stuck with a chicken salad, trying her best not to show how much she longed for something more unhealthy, something fattening and greasy. Perhaps while they were in Suna, Sasuke could point her in the direction of the nearest fast food restaurant and she could pig out.

The rest of the drive was long, tiring and near silent, with Itachi and Sasuke alternating between drivers to give one another a break. She hadn't realised just how long the drive would be until it grew dark and she was told they were just barely halfway there. Fourteen hours. That was how long they'd been driving for. Gods, her muscles cramped at just the thought of being stuck in the car for another fourteen. If it weren't for the fact they were on highways most of the way, she would've stretched out on the backseat, but she knew she needed her seat belt on lest she wanted a lecture from her overprotective boyfriend.

At some point, she must've fallen asleep, but even in her dreams she was unsettled. She kept dreaming of the plane explosion. Unlike real life, however, Sasuke didn't return to them. He was one of the many lives lost in the explosion and when Sakura awoke, it was with a jolt and a cry of his name, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to play it off, clearing her throat and turning her head away from the two worried men, but it wasn't until Sasuke reached out and held the hand resting near her face, silently telling her he was still there with her, that she felt some of her anxiety slowly easing itself from its knots.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime of driving and napping (with the occasional stop for gas and to stretch their legs), they arrived in Suna. A few hours back they'd had to present their passports, roll up their windows and slow their speed considerably due to the sand and uneven roads, the bumps and potholes causing Sakura's stomach to flip horribly.

"Turn right here," Sasuke suddenly mumbled, eyes glued to the buildings.

It all looked so foreign to her. The buildings (some of them, anyway) were just as large as their own, but they were… She couldn't find the word. Less conspicuous, perhaps? It all blended in and there was hardly, if any, greenery to be seen other than the odd desert flowers or bushes. And do _not_ get her started on the heat. How pregnant women survived out in the desert was a mystery to Sakura.

"You're not living in student accommodation?" Itachi questioned with a frown.

After a long pause, he reluctantly responded with, "I moved into my own place halfway through the year. Apartments are cheaper here than in Konoha."

Fortunately for her, she was gazing out of her window when her eyes widened in surprise, meaning Itachi didn't see her expression. Was Sasuke already living with Gaara? Was it serious? Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't tell whether it was out of nervousness for him or excitement.

The apartment building wasn't anything extravagant, they came to realise as they pulled into the car park, Sasuke's eyes instantly going to a jeep sitting only a few spaces beside them. By then, however, Sakura was too busy melting into a puddle to notice, frantically fanning herself with a newspaper Itachi handed her.

"Lead the way, Sasuke," Itachi stated quietly, his hand coming to rest on her lower back. "Sakura will need to come out of the sun."

She'd made the mistake of guzzling all the water she'd bought at the last gas station, so not only was she gasping for another drink, but she was also crossing her legs to desperately hold back her need to go to the bathroom.

"Perhaps we should have rented a Renegade Desert Hawk," said Itachi conversationally, eyeing the jeep appreciatively. "It would have made for an easier drive."

Probably why there were so many car rental places at the border. It would be where they got the most business. "We'll keep that in mind for next time," Sakura replied and held onto her stomach, hoping and praying she didn't actually wet herself like those medical textbooks said could happen. "Right now I need the bathroom too much to really care about what car we're using."

He smirked and nodded once, locking the car instead of removing their bags. "We will collect our things after, then." Glancing over his shoulder, Itachi then frowned, calling out, "Sasuke?"

Shit.

Biting her lip, she held out her hand to him. The anxiety of his brother finding out had to be eating away at him, although she couldn't really understand why. It didn't matter who Sasuke loved – Itachi would always love him. Why couldn't he see that? Why did he think his sexuality would change that? Had Itachi ever given any inclination of being against homosexuality? Sakura couldn't see him acting like that. He was such an accepting person.

He nodded once, waiting until Itachi had turned away before breathing out a heavy sigh and Sakura frowned, her hand slowly lowering. What could she do for him? Nothing. All she could do was stand aside and let what was about to happen, happen. All she could do was hope for the best.

Fortunately for them, Sasuke's building had a working elevator and despite how ridiculous she would no doubt feel later for it, she couldn't help but feel giddy as she pushed the button for his floor, hands cradling her stomach while she bounced from one foot to the other. She would be fine as long as neither baby pressed on her bladder. Gods, she hoped they stayed the hell away from her bladder. Or was that hoping for too much?

While it wasn't entirely impossible to forget about her need for the bathroom, it _was_ impossible hiding her excitement at the sight of a redhead sitting in front of what she presumed was Sasuke's door, leaning back against it. They were headed in that direction once leaving the elevator and when he looked up, icy blue eyes widening a fraction at the sight of them all, she stole a glance at Sasuke, to which he gave a faint nod.

So _he_ was Gaara.

It looked like he'd been there a while, ruling out her suspicions of the two living together.

"You're alive," the redhead muttered as he stood, sounding breathless.

The presence of his older brother seemed to keep Sasuke from replying immediately, his dark eyes stealing a glance at Itachi, then to her and it made her excitement fade. While she was still happy to meet Sasuke's boyfriend, she knew it meant coming out to his brother, the man he'd always admired and respected. His fear of being rejected by him would be immobilising to Sasuke, no matter how many times she told him he loved him unconditionally.

"Gaara," Sasuke said at length.

Gaara was nothing like how she'd pictured him being – well, not pictured, as Sasuke had shown her a picture of the pair and she'd seen Temari's photograph with him many times. He didn't sound the way she'd imagined, or held himself the way she thought he would. No, she wasn't on about the stereotypical gay guy. She just hadn't expected him to… It felt wrong saying it, but he seemed almost intimidating. He held himself like Rock Lee – like a true fighter, like an experienced martial artist. Someone who shouldn't be messed with.

And, in that moment, Sakura suddenly understood why Sasuke found her threats of breaking his boyfriend in half so amusing.

"Are you going to show us inside or not?" Sakura pushed, inwardly worried about making a scene out in the hallway.

Was Sasuke out to the rest of the world (or just Suna, at least)? What were their laws or beliefs on homosexuality? Since it was a pretty rough place, she worried endlessly about her best friend's safety. Even in Konoha there were homophobic attacks and it was much, much safer than Suna. Suna's crime rate was terrifying and they were so traditional in some places.

Faintly, Sasuke nodded, stepping beside Gaara to unlock his apartment door. Once it was open, they all entered with the redhead pausing to allow them to follow Sasuke first. She smiled up at him, offering a quick wink while her face was out of Itachi's view. It stunned him momentarily until it clicked in his mind, expression relaxing. There was even a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Sasuke's apartment wasn't luxurious. It didn't look grossly expensive like his parents' home did. But it was far better than the student accommodations she'd heard of and seen. At least in his own apartment he would be comfortable and able to rest after long, difficult days. Somewhere he could be himself and relax. His own little safe haven. For that, she was glad. He had a place to remind him of home while in a strange country.

They came to a stop in the middle of the living room, her need for the bathroom disappearing as the tension mounted. Everything felt incredibly suffocating. Like one wrong move would mean disaster. Of course, she knew (one hundred and fifty percent) that Itachi would be nothing less than accepting of Sasuke's coming out. It hurt that her best friend would doubt his brother like that, when all Itachi had ever done was put him first. Hell, he lived on the bare minimum, always saving his pay from soul destroying missions to make sure Sasuke had a way out. That he could study whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted and to become whoever he wanted. How could he doubt Itachi so massively? Didn't he know his brother at all?

Saying that, she had never been in Sasuke's position before. He'd seen his brother be disowned for something as simple as wanting to study literature. He'd witnessed the strain it caused on his parents' marriage along with all the other aftereffects. He was bound to have his reservations and fears.

"Just do it, Sasuke-kun," Sakura encouraged softly. "Introduce them."

She took Sasuke's hand when his hesitancy continued, pretending not to notice Itachi's questioning gaze. Her boyfriend no doubt already knew where it was going. He was too smart not to. But for his brother, he remained silent, patiently waiting for him to open up just as he always had.

"Gaara, this is my brother, Itachi," he said eventually and she could feel the tension in his body, could feel his hand twitch like he wanted to clench it into a fist. Even Gaara seemed unsure as he glanced between them all. Hadn't he expected to meet Sasuke's family? Probably not, now that she was thinking about it. He hadn't even known if his boyfriend was alive or not until moments ago. "Itachi, this is Gaara. He's my…"

When he trailed off, it was obvious Itachi was biting back a smile. "Your partner?"

Sasuke looked down at her in shock, in betrayal, but she was quick to defend herself, snapping, "I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"I had my suspicions after first moving in with Sakura," he informed his brother. "I was simply waiting for you to confirm it when you were ready."

"Y-You…"

"Told you so," Sakura felt no shame in saying. Knowing her boys the way she did, she knew they would rather have _that_ conversation in privacy. Even she wouldn't know what was said, just that they were talking things through.

Releasing his hand, she stepped closer to Itachi, smiling up at him brightly. Gods, he was such a wonderful man. Flawed and broken, definitely, but he was wonderful nonetheless. She wasn't sure if she had ever loved him more than in that moment.

"You knew," he accused gently.

A large emotion was bubbling away in her chest and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Stupid hormones. "And I made sure he knew he could talk to me about his relationship with Gaara-kun whenever he needed to." There was a slight hiccup and she felt her cheeks burning. "Just like he does for me."

"What's wrong with her?" Gaara muttered to Sasuke, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." She waved her hand dismissively. There was no stopping her happy tears. "I'm just so glad that he has someone like you, Gaara-kun. I never thought he'd open up his heart to anyone." He looked taken aback, icy blue eyes surprised as he watched her. Smiling, she added, "Please take care of Sasuke-kun."

Itachi sighed, his arm coming around her waist so that he could tuck her into his side. "You will need to rest soon."

"Are you both staying the night?" Sasuke asked, like his brother probably trying to change the subject to lighten the tension. "The sofa pulls out, but my bed's more comfortable if you'd rather stay in there."

Always thinking of her. She smiled softly. "We should be fine on the sofa, right, Itachi?"

He nodded, but asked Gaara, "How low do the temperatures drop at night?"

"Fairly low. You'll probably need an extra blanket."

Sakura couldn't get over his accent. It was almost mesmerising. "You're nothing like your sister," she told him with a grin. "Well, you're both pretty scary, but other than that, I'd say you're really different."

"Scary?" Gaara repeated, then smirked. "Have you taken back the threat of beating the shit out of me?"

Itachi looked down at her in shock and confusion, but she held her hands up, admitting, "Maybe a little. But, in my defence, you _were_ being an asshole."

He laughed at that.

"Gaara-kun is Temari's brother," she told Itachi. There was so much to tell him, yet so little at the same time.

"I see."

"The stores should still be open," Sasuke interfered and made his way over to a table with a single drawer, checking its contents before pulling out some money. It stunned her that he was so careless about where to keep it. Itachi kept any money they were saving in a safe in their home. Even she didn't know its whereabouts. According to her boyfriend, she was too easy to get information out of. "There isn't much food and we'll need extra blankets."

"Okay, but first I-" She was already rushing to the bathroom a stunned Sasuke quickly pointed out, shouting over her shoulder, "I _really_ need to go."


	30. And I Keep On Screaming

**Chapter 30 – And I Keep On Screaming**

Shit, it was cold.

Snuggling closer to her boyfriend for warmth, Sakura buried her face into his chest, disappointed that they couldn't get even closer because of the bump.

"Would you like another blanket?" came his sleepy murmur. The drive must have exhausted him.

She shook her head. Cuddling Itachi would help her warm up and that thought was confirmed by him wrapping an arm around her, his hand running up and down her spine. Dressed in the fleecy maternity onesie Ino had bought her because it was "so adorable", laying beneath a duvet and a thick quilt, Sakura should have been toasty warm. It was insane how massively the temperature dropped in the desert.

Talking from the other room had Itachi lifting his head slightly, frowning. "They're still awake?"

Sakura sighed. "They have a lot to talk about."

They couldn't hear anything for the couple were talking quietly, but the deepness of their voices made their conversation known. She wasn't sure how to explain it. Perhaps the baritone? It was as though it made it impossible _not_ to overhear them, even when they were being so quiet.

After going to the nearest store and picking up everything they needed for the next night or two, they'd had dinner and talked for a while. The entire time, however, it was obvious Gaara needed to speak with Sasuke – not _wanted_ , but _needed_. And Sakura supposed he had every right to be anxious or annoyed. Instead of contacting his boyfriend to let him know he was okay, that he was _alive_ , Sasuke had been silent. Hadn't called him. Hadn't even sent a text. It wasn't long after dinner when Gaara had asked Sasuke to talk, apologising to them on the way into the bedroom for his rudeness.

"I hope Sasuke-kun isn't in too much trouble," she whispered.

"It is his own fault," came Itachi's response. Then, he sighed, settling down once more. "It may seem harsh, but I can only imagine what must have been going through Gaara-kun's mind. Had it been you in Sasuke's place, I…" The words died on his tongue and the hold on her grew in strength, telling her without words that it would have devastated him. "I would want to know the second you are able to talk that you're safe. That you haven't left me."

"I'll never leave you." Leaning forward as much as she possibly could, Sakura kissed him softly, chastely. "Even if something happens to separate us, you'll always have a part of me now, Itachi. Just like I'll always have a part of you."

His hand drifted to the bump, stroking it affectionately. "Is it selfish that I hope it will never come down to that? To merely having a part of you instead of all of you?"

"No," she murmured and shut her eyes, smiling faintly when he pressed his forehead to hers. "I never want to lose you, either."

* * *

It was a bit too hot for her, but the heat was welcomed nonetheless. Made her think of summer and how she couldn't wait until those longer days, the ones filled with warmth and ice-cream. The flower store would pick up in terms of customers, making each and every shift go quicker. Also, because university was over for the summer, she could relax with friends in her spare time. She and Itachi could finally get started on the nursery, could start baby proofing the apartment.

Sitting back on the bench, Sakura said, "I wonder how the dogs are doing."

"Spoilt, no doubt," came Itachi's swift reply. His hands were gently easing the knots in her feet and ankles. It had her sighing and shutting her eyes, taking in the heat happily. "Pakkun will help settle them in at Kakashi-san's for the weekend, also."

She still felt horrid for leaving them behind. Sure, they were only gone for the weekend, but she knew what being abandoned meant to a dog. In their minds, a weekend was an eternity and during that time, they would feel abandoned and lonely. They would think they were never coming back. To top it all off, they were rescue dogs. Just thinking about how betrayed they probably felt had tears stinging her eyes.

"Please don't cry," Itachi murmured and reached up, wiping her cheek with a feather-light touch. "They will be fine, Sakura."

"I know, it's just…" She shook her head at the horrible feeling that soon made way for embarrassment. "They're my babies too, you know?"

He smiled. "I know."

Sasuke was busy running errands, leaving the pair of them to explore Suna. It felt oddly intimate – well, for her it did. She wasn't sure how Itachi felt. It was the first time she'd ever left Konoha, though she supposed it wasn't too big a deal for her boyfriend. He'd been all over the world apparently. While Suna wasn't a magnificent place, it was still pleasant. She enjoyed the change in scenery. Unlike busy Konoha and its surrounding forests, Suna was quieter. A hell of a lot smaller. Definitely rougher, but beautiful in its own unique way, she supposed.

"I love you."

It was her turn to smile as she leaned closer to Itachi. "I love you more."

There was a moment of pause, one where the hand on her ankle faltered for a moment. It told her he was considering his words, was thinking them over a few times to see if there was a way to approach her differently. The look on his face told her nothing. She had to read between the lines – had to know what to look for.

"When did Sasuke tell you?"

Oh. In all honesty, Sakura had been waiting for that question. Since Hidan's supposed death, Itachi and Sasuke had shared any and all secrets. It probably stung him that his younger brother would keep something so big from him. "At the wedding," she replied quietly. "I think Sasuke-kun really needed to tell someone. It's been eating away at him."

"I know." He sighed and she watched as Itachi's eyes took in the area surrounding them, his hands resuming their gentle massage. "I was waiting for him to open up to me."

They hadn't had much opportunity to talk. With Gaara around – hell, even with _her_ around – it was impossible to have a moment alone together. What the brothers needed was privacy, total privacy. Perhaps she could spend that time with Gaara? Get out the apartment and get to know him? It didn't seem like an entirely bad idea, though Sakura couldn't help but feel unsure about it. What did she know about Gaara? He was a stranger to her. Sure, he was in a relationship with Sasuke and happened to be Temari's baby brother, but that was all she knew about him.

"What do you think of him?" Sakura asked quietly. "Gaara-kun?"

"I think…"

Itachi's voice trailed off as though he'd gone into deep thought and she looked up in response, frowning at him, only for her frown to deepen when she noticed his expression growing serious. Whatever he'd seen, it was enough to make him uncertain – no, not uncertain. Guarded, perhaps? Cautious? The hold on her ankle increased in strength, though not enough to cause pain. All it did was make her worry grow. Following his line of sight warily, Sakura noticed a man watching them. He wasn't trying to hide his staring. He did so unashamedly and considering all children were currently in lessons, the park was vacant other than the three of them. The muscles on him were crazy and intimidating, as was his height – like he could squash her without even trying. Did he know the stranger?

"Itachi?"

Gently, without breaking eye contact, he moved her feet from his lap, covered them with her sandals once more and placed them to the sand, standing and offering his hand to her. "Stay behind me."

Shit. What was happening? There was no controlling the thundering of her heart or the nervous sweat that broke out across her skin as they walked towards the man. Her nervousness only increased when he met them halfway, all the while a hundred and one questions flitted through her mind. Was he one of Hidan's henchmen? Did he have something to do with the explosion at the airport? They'd shown Deidara's face on the news, but she'd only briefly glanced at it, way too broken up about Sasuke's supposed death to really pay any attention.

He'd asked her to stay behind him, but as they met the man in the middle of the park they'd been sitting in peacefully, she ended up by his side instead. Itachi didn't make any move to rectify that.

"Uchiha Itachi."

It was with a hidden worry that she glanced up at her boyfriend, watching as he assessed the man standing before them. He was tall, around Itachi's height but certainly more muscular than him and was dressed for life in the desert, keeping half his face covered with some sort of cloth. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't like not seeing his entire face. From what she could see of it, he was tanned with off-white teeth and strange markings on his cheek. Did they hold any significance?

"Can I help you?" he asked, tone guarded and the hand on her hip twitched, taking her breath away. Whoever the man was, he was enough to put Itachi on edge. That alone scared the hell out of her.

His dark eye settled on her and despite the heat and her previous sweating, goosebumps broke out across her skin at the loathing she could see in his cold gaze. "I would like to speak with you in a more private setting."

"I must warn you nothing is hidden from my partner," he replied smoothly. "Sakura is fully informed on everything that goes on in my life."

For a moment, he seemed aggravated or like he was in a state of disbelief, but he soon shook his head. "As I previously stated: I would like to speak with you in a private setting. What I have to say cannot be spoken of out here. Anyone could be listening."

Usually, she loved the accent she heard whenever speaking to someone from Suna. It was lilting, in a way. Luring her in and leaving her wishing to hear more of it. She'd been asking Gaara nonstop questions just to keep the guy talking, ignoring Sasuke's exasperation and her boyfriend's amusement. She was too scared to do the same with Temari, for the blonde was quite the wildcard. At the very least, she'd snap at her to shut up or something of the sort.

"Understood," he replied. "I will meet with you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Is this necessary?"

She smiled sweetly and linked her arm through his, ignoring the discomfort they both felt. _Better to do it now than to allow it to fester_ , she'd told herself that evening. Itachi needed to talk with Sasuke; they needed to clear the air. The best way they could achieve that was for her and Gaara to leave the apartment for a while.

"They need some time alone to talk," Sakura replied, still smiling. "Sasuke-kun gave – well, he didn't give Itachi a shock, because somehow he was expecting it, but Sasuke-kun _did_ shock him with his thoughts on how he would react."

Nodding, the redhead gestured to a particular building, saying softly, "If we take the next left after that block of apartments, we'll be close to the animal sanctuary. There's a diner not too far from it."

Pretty risky considering all the animals he no doubt housed. If one managed to get out, or if animals were lingering in the area, then they would target the diner and steal all the food. Then again, that would happen in all parts of Suna, wouldn't it? All the buildings looked as though they had decent security systems, but none of them reached the level of security they had in Konoha. It had her hidden worry for her friend's safety increasing. Was he really safe in Suna?

"Sasuke-kun was telling me about the sanctuary you created – it sounds amazing. What made you start it, though?"

There was a slight smile to his lips. "Sometimes I prefer the company of animals than people. They're often kinder."

She frowned at that. Was Gaara more like Sasuke than she'd originally thought? They were both capable of brooding for hours on end – at least, Temari _said_ Gaara could do that. They were mysterious. Now, they were both loners in some ways. But what happened to make Gaara favour the company of animals? Did he have a tragic past of some kind?

Whatever it was, he wasn't going into detail about it just yet, instead saying, "Sasuke tells me you have two dogs."

The thought of them brought a smile to her face, along with a horrible sense of homesickness. It wasn't until they were back at Sasuke's that Itachi told her why she was feeling a little down, despite being excited at the beginning of their journey. "Yeah, Akako is a Japanese Akita and Ken is an American Akita."

"Sounds exhausting."

She shrugged. "When we first brought them home from the rescue it was, but now not so much. Kakashi – who's kind of my dad, but not-"

"Sasuke told me. He's both yours and Naruto's adoptive father, but doesn't like to label himself as such as he believes it makes him sound old."

Nodding, she smiled brightly, giggling. "He's so fussy about his age."

"You were saying?" he pushed. "About why they're not so exhausting."

"Oh," Sakura said, mouth forming an 'O' shape. "Well, Kakashi's used to training dogs, so he offered to train them both. Ken used to be too boisterous for me to handle and I couldn't hold his leash without being dragged halfway down the street, but now he listens to me and follows my orders."

The interaction felt awkward. Forced. Biting her lower lip, she glanced to the side, wondering what she could say to liven the conversation. With Sasuke around, it wasn't too difficult. It felt easier to talk with Gaara. Without him she felt at a loss for words, so continuously said the first thing that came to mind.

"Many people buy dogs for the breeds," he said after a long moment of pause. "They forget that said dog needs to be walked daily, sometimes multiple times a day."

"It angers you when, say, an old woman has a huge dog she can't handle?"

"Exactly." Looking down at her, Gaara added, "Itachi is more than capable of handling boisterous dogs, but you, on the other hand, can't. Not in your condition."

Was that final sentence added a little too quickly? She couldn't tell. Narrowing her eyes playfully, Sakura warned him, "I'm stronger than I look, you know."

"So I've heard."

Understanding where he was coming from, Sakura didn't take any offence to his words. She'd felt useless whenever Akako and Ken couldn't go for a walk because Itachi wasn't around, which was why she all but pounced on Kakashi's offer to train them. The results were astounding and while she wasn't entirely comfortable with walking two massive dogs by herself (as Gaara said, in her condition, she wasn't capable of handling them), she certainly felt more confident when giving orders.

"I suppose you get a lot of that, right?" she asked half curiously, half solemnly. How many dogs had his sanctuary taken in due to unfit owners?

His expression was grim when Gaara nodded once, though he waited until after he'd guided her in a specific direction before replying with, "In Suna, you find most people abandon their dogs in the desert when they either can't afford them, or can't handle them. The more ruthless owners let the dogs – any animal, for that matter – loose during a sandstorm."

Shit, tears were forming. She was going to cry for the second (or was it the third time?) in front of Sasuke's boyfriend. "So they get lost out in the desert and eventually die from dehydration."

"Most animals here have above average survival skills due to living in such a harsh environment," he added in a softer voice, the elbow she'd linked her arm through tensing momentarily like he was trying to comfort her. "But the ones who aren't outdoors animals tend to die quickly."

"That's horrible."

"I know."

She hoped they weren't all the same in Suna. So far, Temari and Gaara seemed kind, but Sakura knew they had a rough edge. Was that simply from growing up in such a place? Were they forced to toughen up?

"Would you like to see the animals before dinner?"

Sakura didn't even need to think about it. "Yes," she said excitedly, tugging on his arm despite Gaara being the one who was leading the way and ignoring his surprised expression. "What kind of animals are there?"

"Camels, raccoons, coyotes, dogs, ferrets, foxes, snakes, porcupines, mice. There's too many to list."

Amazing. Watching him with wide eyes, she asked, "And they all get on?"

"Of course not. If I let them loose, it'd be a bloodbath," he said with a single chuckle. "But the sanctuary is large enough to grant each animal some freedom. Similar to a zoo, they have outdoor enclosures attached to their indoor ones, allowing them to enjoy the heat as well as have shelter during the night."

That had to be crazy expensive, though. How did a man who was no older than herself manage to pay for all that? Not to mention the vet bills. Sasuke had already told her he brought many of the animals back to full health when he took them in, some even from the brink of death. That surely wasn't cheap. Just getting Ken _groomed_ cost a sickening amount – Gaara had a sanctuary full of animals.

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to ask him about it, they began to climb a hill, one that had her all but panting for breath and relying on his strength to help her up it. Shit, it was so steep. It was difficult to climb because of the sand slipping beneath her sandals, too. Perhaps going to the desert while pregnant with twins wasn't the best idea in the world. But the sight that greeted them once they were at the top of the hill made it all so worth it. The picture Sasuke had shown her did the sanctuary no justice at all. She could feel Gaara's curious eyes on her as her lips parted in delighted shock, her heart filling with so much warmth that her eyes began to water again.

It was amazing – that was the only way she could describe it. Clearly made with love and so much attention to detail, too. Every other building in Suna looked pathetic in comparison. The sanctuary towered over everything with its impressive height, the materials used to build it with looking far better than the others. It seemed more secure. It looked like the perfect safe haven.

"It's perfect," she whispered, like speaking too loudly would shatter the image. She'd been expecting to hear animals squawking and fighting, but it was quiet. Of course there was the odd noise (total silence would be weird), but it wasn't unbearable. It was almost comforting. "You did an amazing job, Gaara-kun."

A small, shy smile pulled at his lips. "Thank you."

"Can we go in?" Sakura asked, her voice wavering with excitement. "We won't disturb any of them, will we?"

"No, we won't disturb them. Some of the animals enjoy human company – mostly the camels, dogs and foxes. The sanctuary is open to the public during the day and those who go through checks can take certain animals out for walks." Smiling, he gently pulled on her arm, once more leading the way down a slope towards the sanctuary. "Just the other day, I realised one family made it their routine to include a visit during the weekend. Every weekend, however, they would walk the same dog."

There was a pause as Gaara focused on helping her down a steeper slope, facing her and taking the other arm. Once they were on flat ground, he pulled away and continued, saying, "For cases such as those, I personally perform the checks of their home to see whether they're suitable to adopt the animal." Stunning her, his smile widened and she wondered if it was that smile alone that caused Sasuke to fall for Gaara. It truly was a beautiful smile. Somehow, it seemed innocent like a child's. Or was that a weird way of wording it? Sakura wasn't even sure. "Earlier today, they collected the dog to take him to his forever home. The dog they adopted was the most miserable because of everything he'd been through, but today, he had more energy than he's ever had in all his years here. I've never seen his tail wag so much – it looked like his entire body was wagging with it at one point."

Raising her other arm, she wiped at her eyes. "Do you ever worry about the animals who are adopted?"

He shook his head, still smiling somewhat. "I'm confident with my home checks. Most of the families continue to visit, also."

Were hormones supposed to keep affecting her so far into the pregnancy? Sakura wasn't sure. Maybe she was just being a crybaby, or maybe it was just the stress of all that'd happened recently? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. They were happy tears. "Have you ever adopted any of the animals?"

They came to a stop outside the gates surrounding the sanctuary. There were no guards as far as she could tell, but it _did_ look like it had high security. Was there a reason for that? Sakura stored the question to one side so she could ask it later. Maybe it was just a precaution? To help the animals feel more secure?

"I adopted many of them in the beginning, back when it was a rescue more than a sanctuary. Most of the animals I came across were wild and merely needed healing, so once they were back to full health, I set them free, believing it to be for the best. Before I set them free, however, I would chip them. That way I would know if I was treating the same animal repeatedly."

Oh Gods, she was going to cry again, wasn't she? His story had a sad ending to it. She could feel it in her gut.

"Many of the animals I treated either needed treating again, or died," he murmured softly, hand lowering and eyes focusing on the locks more intensely than necessary. "I felt each death like it was a family member who died. Back then, I was the one who took the animals in. I went to the vets with them every day. Some of them I spoon fed. I endured countless attacks from terrified animals trying to defend themselves. I _earned_ their trust – every single one of them."

Wait, what was happening? What the hell was that darkness she could feel coming from him? It… While it didn't feel entirely like him, it reminded her of Hidan. No, it couldn't. Could it? Someone who cared so dearly, so deeply, about animals and the importance of life couldn't possibly be evil like Hidan. But why did she feel so much anger and hatred coming from Gaara?

"I relied on my father's money in the beginning, since I was just a child when I started caring for the animals. But I found a way to fund my rescue and turn it into a sanctuary. Now, I can comfortably afford to keep the animals of Suna safe, all the while afford food, clothing and shelter for myself."

That sounded… close to impossible. Perhaps not for a politician or a celebrity, but for someone like Gaara (a man who supposedly spent most of his time at the animal sanctuary voluntarily) it did. Maybe she was looking too much into it, but surely he would have to work ridiculous hours to afford all that? How well were the people of Suna paid? She got minimum wage for someone her age, as did Ino (and she was the owner's daughter).

Whatever the reason was, it was Gaara's life. He did whatever he had to, to protect and care for the animals of Suna. Sakura simply hoped it didn't affect Sasuke or cause him any trouble. After the explosion, she was just about refraining from wrapping him in bubblewrap and putting a child's reins on him.

"I suppose that's all that matters," she said hopefully. "And the fact you have people coming here, wanting to help and care for the animals, tells you you're not the only one who wants things to change." Smiling when he looked down at her, Sakura pushed gently, saying, "Right?"

His icy blue eyes returned to the locks and Gaara once more worked on them. "Sasuke was right." There was a faint smile on his lips when the gates were unlocked. "You're naïve and childish, but it's endearing."

Was that a compliment or an insult? It didn't matter. As the gates opened, a broad-shouldered man left the building and met them in what she presumed was a car park, his tanned skin standing out even against his dark clothing.

"Wasn't expecting to see you again today, Gaara." He glanced down at her, smirking. "Definitely wasn't expecting to see you with a girl – a pregnant one, too. Am I missing something? I thought you were into coc-"

Sakura deadpanned. She knew exactly who he was once he was stood before them, the lampposts illuminating his features. As soon as she realised where the sentence was headed, she cut him off firmly, saying, "Temari-san would be annoyed to hear you talking like that, wouldn't she, Kankuro-san?"

He gulped at that, paling a little. "Y-You know Temari?"

She smirked at his fear. Temari had told her many times that Kankuro, her twin, was the submissive of the two. While he could be just as intimidating as his siblings, he was nothing in comparison to her, she'd told her. Probably something to do with Temari being four minutes and twelve seconds older – she never let it go, apparently. So, because she was the older of the two, he had to do as she said.

"We're in the same class," Sakura said smugly, hands coming to her hips. "And she's told me _all_ about you." Though surprisingly not much about Gaara, now that she thought about it. Was that because of his relationship with Sasuke? Had Temari known and not wanted to share Sasuke's secret before he was ready? "Probably thinking I'd never actually meet you, but…" She smirked and shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way.

For a moment, Kankuro seemed relieved about something, but then rolled his eyes. "Tell her what you want. I know my little brother's crazy about Uchiha – he knows I'm messing with him whenever I say something about his being gay." He paused. "Or bisexual. Whichever it is." When Gaara didn't reply, Kankuro smirked. "Doesn't matter either way."

She supposed it didn't. Gaara's sexuality was his own business, whether he preferred men or women or even both. Sakura just hoped he didn't hurt her best friend. "So, are you going to let me see the animals or am I going to slowly start to freeze out here?"

At the mentioning of the fast approaching temperature plummet, Kankuro stepped aside and gestured to the entrance, asking, "Is it even okay for her to be in here in her condition?"

Icy blue eyes rolled. "Of course it is. She's pregnant, not dying."

Oh, she was liking him a little more with every second she was with him. Unlike others, he wasn't babying her because she was pregnant. She appreciated that.

Kankuro frowned at her words. "No, but because she's pregnant, she has to be extra careful not to contract anything from the animals. It could be harmful to the baby."

"Babies," she corrected cheerfully, excitement making her awkwardly hop from foot to foot.

"Just make sure you wash your hands after touching the animals."

* * *

"You should've been there, Itachi," she gushed, grinning from ear to ear as Gaara guided her to her seat.

After being on her feet on day, she'd been in too much pain to walk any further or go for dinner. Thankfully, Kankuro was staying at the animal sanctuary overnight and had kindly allowed Gaara to borrow his car. If there was an emergency, there were other members of staff there to help him, so he didn't really need it. On the way to Sasuke's, they'd picked up enough dinner for the four of them, texting Sasuke to set the table up.

"I knew you would enjoy it," came Sasuke's smug statement as he entered the dining room, setting down several plates. "You're still childish."

"Sasuke."

She shook her head at her boyfriend, covering his hand with her own. "It's okay, Itachi. Sasuke-kun has a point."

"The animals loved her," said Gaara as he emptied the paper bag and placed down everyone's meals. Sending her a smirk, he added, "The foxes, especially."

Just the memory of them climbing on her and fighting for her attention had Sakura grinning again. It'd been amazing and she wanted to go again before they left. Hell, she felt sad because tomorrow was their last day and she wanted to see them all again. "You'll keep me updated on them, won't you?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

He wasn't annoyed in the slightest. If anything, he seemed to appreciate the childishness that often bugged others. "I will even send photographs."

"They're so cute, Itachi," she told him after grinning widely at Gaara. "Nothing like how people make them seem. I thought foxes and raccoons were horrible and attacked people, but they're really sweet. Well, there was one raccoon who seemed really grumpy because another one kept stealing his snacks, but-"

"Breathe," her boyfriend said with a faint smile.

She blushed, grin dimming to a smile. "Next time you have to come with me. You'll love it."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"Sorry for completely avoiding the topic of you and Sasuke-kun tonight. I didn't want to ask in front of Gaara-kun," Sakura muttered with a wince. "How did it go?"

Itachi was quiet for several moments, watching the bedroom door with a blank expression before he asked softly, "Am I right to feel upset?"

She frowned and settled on the sofa bed, tugging the thick duvet around herself to fight off the chill. "What about?"

He glanced at her like she was being utterly ridiculous (while it wasn't the usual 'are you stupid' expression Naruto would wear, Itachi's, because it was so out of character for him, was just as obvious if you asked her) and then focused on the door again. The couple had disappeared only ten minutes ago, not long after she'd gotten out of the shower.

"He thought I wouldn't accept him," he finally told her in a murmur, sounding pained.

What had she continuously thought? Itachi would be devastated if he knew what Sasuke was thinking. It didn't make _her_ hurt any less knowing that, though. Sighing, she shuffled closer, hands coming to his arm and gently pulling it from the other. It wasn't until he gave up resisting her that she was able to wrap his arms around her, smiling faintly at his soft grunt.

"You know it's nothing to do with you." Turning her back to him, she leaned back, snuggling into his chest comfortably. After a second, he responded to her touch, arms coming around her more securely. "This has been eating away at Sasuke-kun for… Who knows how long? And going off what he told me, I think your dad's reaction to you continuing your education freaked him out more than anything. If Fugaku-san cut you off for wanting to study literature, then how would he feel about his youngest child being gay? Everything about the Uchiha family is traditional, Itachi and he was scared. You…" Sakura shook her head, expression crumbling. "You should have heard how he was talking about himself – acting like being gay is something to be ashamed of."

"Which is why he didn't want me to know," Itachi said numbly.

She sighed again and nodded. "He's always admired his big brother. He didn't want you to be ashamed of him, too."

"I would never-" He cut himself off, falling into an angry silence for several moments until he found the strength to calm himself. "I wish he understood how much I love him," Itachi confided softly, once more sounding as though he was in pain. "That will never change, especially not over something such as his sexuality."

"I know. But you have to try and understand that he was scared, Itachi. Sasuke-kun has always done his best to try and earn your approval, not knowing that he's had it all along. Being gay is something he's _ashamed_ of," she stressed to him quietly. "It would've broken him if his big brother felt the same way." Pausing for a couple of seconds, she gently squeezed his arm, telling him, "He was more scared of telling you than he is your dad because your opinion matters more to him."

Itachi breathed in deeply and sighed. "I have told him many times in the past that I don't care what choices he makes in life. I will love him always."

She smiled softly, heart warming. There was no doubt in her mind he would make a great father.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked worriedly. "Me coming with you?"

Itachi didn't reply vocally, simply nodded his head and continued to lead the way. It was early – around six in the morning, she believed. He'd left a note for Sasuke claiming they wanted to go for a walk together on their last day in Suna, the mere thought of the horrendous drive back to Konoha already making their legs feel stiff. She wondered if Itachi would let her take turns in driving since Sasuke wasn't going to be with them to do so.

They'd left the car several streets away from the location, walking the rest of the way. Thankfully, it wasn't too far.

The place they arrived at was a salon, much to her surprise. Elegantly decorated inside, but on the outside, it was no different from any other buildings. It blended in. The person who greeted them was an ordinary woman, as far as she could tell. With short mousy brown hair and wide dark eyes that seemed far too innocent for life in ANBU. How old was she? Sixteen? Certainly no older than seventeen.

She didn't speak to them, merely welcomed them with a fake smile and gestured for them to enter, her dark eyes doing a quick sweep of the street to ensure they weren't followed. Everything was cleaned meticulously, all brushes, combs and scissors in their cleaning fluids, chairs neatly facing the large mirrors. They were taken to a door behind the counter and from there, they were met with another person, this one dressed in a heavy cloak, their face covered by a mask. It had coming to an abrupt halt, green eyes wide.

"Keep moving, Sakura," Itachi urged her softly, though didn't force her to move.

It was hard to understand why the sight of the mask terrified her so greatly. Was it because she couldn't see the person's face? Couldn't see their intentions? Whatever the reason, she didn't like it. Plain and simple.

Nodding numbly, though never for a second taking her eyes off the operative, she clutched a tighter hold of Itachi's hand and followed him closely, her other hand holding onto the bump. They were taken through a second door, followed by a steep flight of stairs. She could tell the operative was growing frustrated with her slowness, but after a second of agonising over it, she decided not to let it bother her.

 _Screw him, cha!_

The shutting of the door behind them made her jump and in response, the hold on her tightened along with his other hand holding onto her waist, just in case she managed to slip. It wasn't until she started inwardly complaining about how long it was taking that they reached the bottom of the stairs, her relief coming with a deep sigh. That wasn't the end of their journey, however. It continued through a ridiculous number of doors, many bendy corridors. Just thinking of how far below ground they were made her stomach lurch.

"Paranoid much?" she muttered under her breath, ignoring the warning glance shot her way. The person in the mask ahead of them didn't say a word, didn't turn to face them.

Finally, just when her ankles and feet began to ache from the amount of walking she'd done, they reached a small room that held a single table, one that wasn't decorated in the slightest, the walls made with the same sandy stone as the ceiling and floor. All that was used to light the room was a single light that swayed eerily, moving the shadows. It was uncomfortably small, making her anxious as she was guided into a seat.

"Let's cut to the chase," the operative said. Reaching up, he removed his mask without hesitation, revealing the face of the man they'd met just yesterday. His expression was still that of a grumpy man with bad indigestion, Sakura thought. "Our leaders are uncomfortable with your presence in Suna."

What? She looked up at her boyfriend, frowning at his blank expression. It didn't look as though he cared what they thought – probably didn't, as he was more concerned with spending time with Sasuke, who he believed to be dead – and it worried her endlessly. What was going to happen? Were they being forced to leave Suna? Was Sasuke included in that? What about his education?

"May I ask why, Baki-san?"

Wait, when did he learn the guy's name? He hadn't told them it, had he? No, he mustn't have, because Baki's cold gaze narrowed, telling her he was discomforted by the fact Itachi had found it out. After all, he'd had next to nothing to go on. Baki kept half his face covered even beneath his ANBU mask.

"You are well known in ANBU – even ours," he muttered in reply, disgruntled. "Having you here – or any of Konoha's ANBU – is something we don't want. As you already know: our leaders hold different ideologies on how ANBU should be run."

There was no hesitation in Itachi's argument as he stated calmly, "If I am not mistaken one of yours is currently residing in Konoha."

One of Suna's ANBU was in Konoha? But who? And why? Were they causing trouble?

If possible, his only visible eye narrowed further, becoming a mere slit. "That operative is only known to Konoha's ANBU. To civilians, they blend in with the crowd."

"That operative is working against Konoha's ANBU," he said more firmly. While she could tell he was growing frustrated, however, Itachi did not show it. He remained outwardly calm. "Several times they have clashed with our squads due to being given the same missions as them. This has caused several incidents and unnecessary injuries."

"I will pass that information along," he said with a nod, probably knowing he couldn't argue against that. If the operative was being an obstruction, he'd have no choice but to inform his leaders, right? They were in Konoha, after all. They weren't to hinder Konoha's ANBU, right? "Understand that it was never our intention for them to become a hindrance."

"But they're there for a reason, correct?"

Sighing, Baki sat in the chair opposite them, his impressive muscles taking up almost as much space as her and Itachi combined. It helped her see more of the room as he moved and Sakura couldn't help but shiver as she spotted two cloaked operatives standing against the furthest wall. Creepy bastards. How had she failed to notice them on the way in? Was Itachi aware of their presence? She looked to her boyfriend, only to remind herself it was unnecessary and foolish to assume he hadn't noticed them.

"Yes," replied Baki. His hands moved to rest on the table, coming together to form one huge fist. "Around March of last year, a great threat was hiding away in Suna – one we know came from Konoha."

Suddenly, Sakura felt cold. She knew where it was going. His name was on the tip on her tongue and even though it'd long since healed, her throat suddenly ached horribly, reminding her of the pain he caused her _after_ he found out she was pregnant.

"He came here," Itachi said more to himself. "We lost track of Hidan after he fled from Konoha."

"It's understandable. Our organisations differ in many ways, hence why there is little to no contact between the two."

"The damage?"

Baki shifted somewhat, his expression grim. "Over one hundred."

"Deaths?" she asked weakly.

A single nod had her feeling lightheaded and nauseated. "Had we shared information on Hidan, perhaps none of this would have happened," the man murmured, gaze shifting to the operatives behind him before returning to them. "Even our strongest elite squad was no match for Hidan, but their involvement seemed to spook him, for he went further into hiding."

"Was he still recovering?" asked Sakura unsurely, wondering if she should even be talking during the meeting. The fact Itachi didn't interrupt her or try to quiet her told Sakura it was okay. "I mean, from what I've heard, Hidan must've had a heart transplant to survive your fight, right?"

Itachi nodded once. "Realistically, Hidan should have bled out – I pierced his heart." It gave her the creeps how easily her boyfriend discussed stabbing a person, even if that person _was_ a monster. "But I believe we can all agree on Hidan being no ordinary man."

"He bleeds – that's enough for us," muttered Baki darkly.

His words had Itachi's eyes narrowing. "What is the true purpose of this meeting, Baki-san?"

What? So it wasn't because of Itachi's presence in Suna scaring the ANBU (which, by the way, she found amusing – how could a man who was so gentle and loving with her and his precious people, be _that_ terrifying to an entire organisation)? Was her boyfriend secretly a badass who wasn't to be screwed around with? Sakura looked between the two men, but their expressions and body language gave away nothing. _Oh, just spit it out already,_ she wanted to snap at the two men. It was boring just sitting there waiting out their staring competition. What was Baki hoping for, anyway? Trying to build the tension? Add some suspense?

"We want to assist in capturing Hidan."

Beneath the table, she noticed Itachi's hand twitch like it was about to clench into a fist. "That will not be possible. He is currently in Konoha, therefore he will be our responsibility."

"Understand that many of our people have died at the hands of that beast. Mainly innocent children," he snapped angrily, losing his temper. "Our leaders insist that we-"

"Then perhaps your leaders should be discussing this with my own. I am no messenger."

"No, but you _are_ one of the best Konoha's ANBU has to offer," Baki muttered, his annoyance palpable in the air around them. "You are capable of influencing your leader to some extent."

At that, Sakura couldn't help but scoff. That miserable old fart? Influenced by Itachi? How ridiculous. He lashed out if Itachi so much as showed that he was capable of thinking for himself. Like a child who cried whenever something didn't go his own way.

"Regardless of my standing," Itachi murmured, only glancing her way in response to her scoff. "What you are asking for is impossible. My leader will refuse to have a large number of Suna ANBU-"

"Not a large number. Just three including the one already there. That's all we'll need."

"The nuisance, you mean."

"I would watch your words, Uchiha," Baki warned, looking down his nose at them both. "Not only are her teammates in the room, but so are her siblings."

Her?

Sakura was quick to get to her feet, hands gripping the edge of the table as she glared in the direction of the two ANBU operatives. A Suna ANBU operative. A transfer. Female. Siblings. The face of her friend flashed through her mind and her grip on the table increased, hands shaking. All that time, she'd truly believed Temari was her friend when all along, she was…

Baki stood when she stomped around the table, but when he moved to stop her, Itachi caught his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Do not touch her." His warning was much darker than Baki's, for it was more than just a threat.

"Take that thing off," she ordered, fists clenching. _Sasuke… "Now!"_

Without a moment of hesitation, the smaller of the two operatives lifted his hand, removing his mask and at the sight of his pale face, Sakura felt her heart sink. Gaara was…? The betrayal she felt was sickeningly intense. It made her want to empty the contents of her stomach – preferably over him. Her hand itched to hit him, to knock some sense into his stupid head because _how the hell could he do that to Sasuke?_

Seconds later and the other operative removed his mask, offering an awkward nod of acknowledgement to her glare.

"Does Sasuke-kun know?" snarled Sakura and she grabbed his cloak, yanking him down to her height, forcing the hood down with the rough movement. "Does he know about this?"

He was nothing like the man who'd shown her the sanctuary. He was colder. Indifferent. "No."

Releasing him like she'd been burned, she spun to face her boyfriend. "Tell me you had no idea," she all but begged.

"I didn't." The surprise radiating from him told Sakura he truly hadn't known. "Suna's ANBU have many secrets, Sakura. They keep their best weapons a secret, unlike Danzo, who exploits them. I…" He shook his head, apparently in a state of disbelief. "How could I not see the signs?"

Gods, she wanted to hit Gaara so badly. How could he lie to Sasuke like that? He'd struggled enough throughout his childhood, worrying endlessly about his older brother. Was he safe? Did he have somewhere warm to sleep? Was he hurt? Had he eaten? Was he fighting? Killing someone? Sasuke wouldn't want to go through that again. He'd told her how much he struggled with it, told her how much it hurt him. For his boyfriend to take Itachi's place… What would it do to him? Would he be able to handle it?

And for Itachi to be so in the dark was simply… How skilled was Gaara? "Did you know about Temari-san?" It was like there was a pain in her heart when he nodded once. "How long have you known?"

Pulling his arm free, Baki muttered, "Keep your domestics-"

"Shut the hell up," she snapped in response, shooting her most intimidating glare his way. It didn't do much to scare him, but it seemed her defiance shocked him. Was the fact she was a woman who was talking back really so surprising? "I'm _so done_ with these shitty organisations – no, _don't_ touch me." Yanking her arm away from Itachi, who'd reached out to touch her, she added, "ANBU this. ANBU that. _Fuck ANBU_." Despite feeling the intense heat on her face in response to the immense rage and betrayal she could feel, Sakura continued to yell, snarling at them, "I can't take it anymore. I-"

She suddenly doubled over. _Not again_ , Sakura silently begged and clutched her stomach, hissing through clenched teeth. The first to reach out to her was Gaara, who tried to guide her into a chair. Had she not been in so much pain, she would have slapped his hand away, no matter how childish it seemed.

"This is too much stress for her," Gaara muttered, ignoring her resistance as he forced her to sit down again. "Baki, get a glass of water."

"You can't be-"

The glare he sent Baki's way, the one Sakura only caught a glimpse of, had her shivering with fear. It was enough to send the man rushing off to get the water, silently. He didn't argue. Didn't mutter under his breath. And while he didn't scurry away, terrified, it was obvious he _was_ scared of him. Why? Was Gaara truly that strong?

"I-Itachi, I-"

"I'm here," he murmured, kneeling before her and placing his hands over hers, the pair of them holding onto her stomach. "Is it Braxton Hicks again?" The feeling of everything cramping had her shaking with the pain, nodding quickly. "Remember: breathe. It may not feel like it, but it _will_ end soon. I promise. It's probably the harsh change of environment that has suddenly brought them on. Maybe you haven't been drinking enough water?"

The agony was too much for her to notice the way Kankuro stormed out the room, never once looking in her direction. She didn't see the way Itachi briefly glanced in his direction before looking to Gaara, who remained silent, standing a few feet away from them.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted. All she knew was the pain of her fake contractions (which apparently were brought on by stressful circumstances) growing progressively worse, leaving her to tense up and shake and cry. Soon enough, she was all but writhing in Itachi's arms, gripping at his shirt and pushing her face into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut like that would block everything out. In his arms, she was supposed to feel safe and untouchable. But her body refused to let that happen and it had her crying harder.

When it was over, she gingerly relaxed back into the chair, weakly thanking Gaara for the water he handed to her.

"I'm sorry," he nearly whispered, looking down at them both tiredly.

Now that it was only the three of them, he wasn't as cold. Not exactly like the man she'd spent time with at the sanctuary, but certainly not the one from earlier. It was said genuinely, like he had no choice but to be a part of ANBU and it had her risking a glance at her boyfriend, who had fallen into silence. He was staring at Gaara with his dark eyes calculating. Understandably, he only wanted the best for his younger brother. He knew the sadness and worry Sasuke experienced due to his own absence in his life. He was weighing out the pros and cons of the relationship between the two.

"You knew of his connection to me," Itachi eventually said, voice level. "You clearly know of my involvement with ANBU."

"My relationship with your brother has nothing to do with you or your connections," came Gaara's serious, almost cold, reply. "My feelings for Sasuke are genuine. That is all you need to know."

But it was obvious Itachi had hit a nerve and it had Sakura biting her bottom lip, green eyes focusing on the empty cup in her hand. "Sasuke-kun's never let anyone get this close to him, Gaara-kun. Only his family, Naruto, Kakashi and myself. If you hurt him, I…"

A hand on her thigh silenced her, leaving Itachi with the chance to say, "If you hurt my brother in any way, Gaara-kun, whether it be emotionally, physically or mentally, it will be the last thing you do."


	31. I Can Feel It All Start Slipping

**Chapter 31 – I Can Feel It All Start Slipping**

He did it. Or she did it. Technically, because he allowed it, that meant _he_ did it. Not that it really mattered. Either way, Sakura was currently putting her foot down on the windy roads of Suna, grinning to herself. It was a perfect way of taking her mind off everything else.

"Slow down on the bends," he murmured.

Green eyes stole a quick glance at her boyfriend and she chuckled to herself when she found his eyes were shut. Despite his advice, he was completely relaxed in his reclined seat, sunglasses soon covering his eyes. Itachi had told her he would probably take a nap at some point, but was more than likely waiting for her to grow used to the bumpy roads of the desert.

Before setting off, she'd purchased new sunglasses – they were darker, protecting her from the sun more than the last pair. He'd even allowed her to create a playlist of all her favourite anime songs, as long as it didn't distract her from the driving. Honestly, he should've been more concerned with the fact there were two little humans playing the drums inside her. If anything was going to distract her, it was them.

Doing as she was advised and slowing down for a particularly sharp bend, Sakura thought of how things ended with Sasuke, unable to shake the feeling of issues being unresolved.

* * *

" _Wait, you're both going now? It's barely nine o'clock."_

 _She grimaced internally. Her poker face had never been perfected and even if it had been, Sasuke would always be capable of seeing straight through it. He would know just from a single look at her face that something was wrong, which was why her face was currently too busy buried in the piles of clothing that suddenly wouldn't fit in the suitcase, despite the fact they fit perfectly before._

" _Nii-san, I know it's a long drive, but surely you don't have to go already?"_

 _Gods, it hurt to hear him pleading – or was it begging? – for his brother to stay. In that moment, he resembled a child who was being left behind and it had her aching on the inside. However, she knew Itachi was equally as hurt. Not only had Sasuke assumed his brother wouldn't accept him because of his sexuality, but now he was in a difficult position, stuck between staying silent about ANBU's secrets or protecting his brother and telling him everything._

" _Forgive me, Sasuke."_

 _With his back to his brother, Itachi was capable of hiding the pain in his eyes. Sakura, however, received it at full force and she would be lying if she said it didn't feel as though her heart broke at the sight of it. His indecision hurt him. Once again, ANBU was causing him pain. Not only that, but it was causing Sasuke pain, too. And it made her so, so angry._

 _She hated ANBU. She hated Danzo. She hated everything it represented. She hated that her boyfriend couldn't escape its powerful grip no matter how hard he fought to be released. Every time they were certain he was free, they yanked him straight back to them, effortlessly manipulating him into doing their bidding._ _She was so tired of it._

 _What was wrong with living a normal life? With there being no secrets in their family? They weren't even born yet, but already, Sakura pitied her children. What sort of life would they live? What if Itachi never made it home one day? What the hell was she supposed to tell them? How was she supposed to cope? They were supposed to be a team. They were supposed to tell each other everything. Granted, Itachi_ did _tell her everything nowadays, but Sasuke was suffering too and she just–_

" _No."_

 _Itachi's eyes begged of her to remain silent, though he remained unmoving, never uttering a word to avoid Sasuke's attention. He still had it, though. There was no escaping it after her outburst, which left him puzzled._

" _I refuse to leave," she said haughtily and sat down on the suitcase, folding her arms over her chest. So what if she was acting like a spoilt child? Someone had to do something. It already caused a strain on her own relationship with Itachi. She refused to roll over and allow ANBU to destroy the precious bond between the two brothers. "You'll have to drag me back to Konoha."_

" _What the hell is going on?" demanded Sasuke with a scowl, glaring between them._

 _Stepping forward, Itachi reached down, swiftly zipping the suitcase she'd struggled with for at least five minutes. Her weight probably helped massively, she_ _inwardly grumbled._

" _Do not continue with this, Sakura," he warned under his breath. The expression in his eyes was serious, hard. It was almost intimidating, especially considering he'd never looked at her so coldly before. "Do not hurt him in such a vicious way. You know better than anyone what ANBU does to a relationship."_

 _Yes, she did. It was bad enough Ino was in the dark about her relationship. She believed everything was perfect, that nothing could go wrong for them. If Sai died, however, she would never know. He would simply disappear. In her life one day and gone the next. Why was it different for her? Because Sakura was listed as immediate family. Ino was not. Sai was doing his best to keep Ino separate from ANBU, which in turn meant she would never know what happened to the alleged love of her life if he never returned from a mission. She wouldn't even know there_ was _a mission. She would live the rest of her life believing he'd left her. What would that do to her?_

" _It's because I know what it's like that I'm telling him," she snapped in reply, returning his cold glare with one of her own. Like hell she would ever let a man intimidate her. It didn't matter if it was her boyfriend or not. She was stronger than that, damn it. "Glare at me all you want, Itachi. You might have to follow their every order, but I don't. I meant it when I said_ fuck ANBU."

" _ANBU?" Sasuke repeated, refusing to show the uncertainty in his voice. He stepped closer, coming to stand beside her and Itachi. They didn't break away from their staring competition, however. Sakura refused to back down. He could walk all over the other ANBU operatives, but he was not her superior. He was her boyfriend. "What's going on? Is it a mission?"_

" _Oh, it's a mission," Sakura began, pausing for a brief moment when Itachi's eyes narrowed fractionally in warning, stunning his brother. "But it's not Itachi's mission."_

" _What?" After a few tense seconds, Sasuke cautiously stepped between them, tugging Sakura to her feet and guiding her to the sofa, setting her down. "You're not-"_

" _Me?" she barked out in a humourless laugh. "I'd rather die."_

" _Then who?" he demanded, patience snapping._

" _Gaara-kun," she replied without hesitation. She could feel Itachi's eyes boring into her but she paid him no mind. Sasuke had a right to know. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but Gaara-kun is a part of Suna's ANBU."_

 _Just as the words left her mouth, they each heard the front door being opened, the sound of Gaara's entrance making Sakura watch Sasuke closely. There was no telling how he would react to the news, especially considering he hadn't been given much time to wrap his head around it all. She hadn't expected Gaara to return to soon – he hadn't seemed to be in hurry when they left Suna's ANBU headquarters, after all._

* * *

Sasuke hadn't walked them to the car park. He barely said a proper goodbye, too busy staring Gaara down once the redhead came into view. Instantly, he knew his cover was blown, but instead of shooting accusatory glares their way, he remained still. Calm. He waited patiently until they managed to scavenge the last of their things together (fortunately, they tidied up after themselves, so most of their belongings were already in their suitcases).

Sighing and pushing her mistake to the back of her mind, Sakura skipped the song, smiling to herself as one of her favourite bands began to play (by favourite, she meant recently found out about them and was currently obsessed with a certain selection of their songs). Luckily for her, Itachi didn't mind her passing obsessions and simply went along with them, waiting each of them out until she grew bored of whatever had captured her attention.

"I heard there's another tour starting soon," she said conversationally.

"Is that so?"

While he disagreed with her decision to tell Sasuke the truth, he wasn't angry with her for it. He'd told her as much once they were in the car.

* * *

" _Why?"_

 _Everything was packed, they were buckling in and the sun was beating down on them mercilessly, making her immediately bring down the sun visor and put her new sunglasses on. Itachi copied her example a few moments after._

 _Dropping her head back against the headrest, she murmured, "He had a right to know."_

" _It was not your secret to tell."_

" _Maybe not," replied Sakura with a shrug. She wasn't going to feel bad about it. Sasuke was her best friend. "But I did what I believed was the right thing to do."_

" _Sasuke is angry."_

" _He has every right to be."_

" _He will argue with Gaara-kun."_

 _She sighed irritably. For a genius who was thought of so highly, he sure was dumb at times. "And if their relationship is half as strong as it appears to be, they'll get through it." Looking over the top of her sunglasses at him, she raised an eyebrow. "_ We _did."_

 _It took a couple of seconds, but Itachi smiled faintly and nodded once. "We did."_

* * *

Once they were away from Suna, he pulled over and allowed her to drive. It didn't take much for her to convince Itachi to allow her to drive – if anything at all. She asked, he agreed on the condition that she was careful and listened to his orders. As simple as that.

"Can we go see them?" she asked after too long a pause.

There was an amused chuckle and she knew it was because he didn't believe she'd still love them by the time they went on tour. Well, she'd show him. "I don't see why not."

If she tried hard enough she was able to banish the negativity from her mind. She could pretend like there was nothing to be worried about – no Hidan, no ANBU. They were a normal couple, a normal family, returning from a weekend away. It felt like the closest thing to perfection.

Smiling to herself, she relaxed in her seat, wondering if she should perhaps start driving, too. It would certainly make life easier. When the babies were born, going out or running errands would be ridiculously easier. So much time would be spared. Sure, Itachi was around and he was a highly skilled driver (with great reflexes, might she add), but what about when he wasn't? What if he was working one day and there was some kind of emergency? Without him she was a slave to public transport, relying heavily on it. Hell, it'd been so long since she was last on a bus that she suddenly couldn't see herself on board one.

"Try and get some sleep," she suggested, still smiling. "I can handle this."

He hesitated for a moment, assessing her driving and expression, but then much to her gratefulness, he nodded once, kissing her shoulder sweetly before reclining in his seat, eyes shutting.

"Wake me if you need help or would like to switch."

Her smile widened.

Life was good.

* * *

It was late into the evening when they returned, but that didn't stop Kakashi and Naruto from greeting them at the entrance with Ken and Akako, who were both frantic once they spotted their masters. Akako was quick to rush Sakura when she was released by Kakashi, nosing her hands and sniffing the bump. It was astounding how much animals could understand, Sakura thought as they entered the building.

"How'd it go?" asked Naruto. He was pretending not to care, she noticed instantly and it had Sakura rolling her eyes, to which Kakashi sighed.

She'd driven a good four hours of the journey. After that, however, Itachi took over, for the roads were getting busier and (according to her boyfriend, at least) she had terrible road rage. He was being dramatic, in her eyes. It wasn't _that_ bad. If someone cut her off so recklessly that she had to slam on the brakes and almost cause a collision behind her, she had every right to scream obscenities through her open window at him. It didn't matter if he was thrice her size or not (and it didn't matter if Itachi had to step in to separate them at one point, for she was seriously ready to kick ass). He endangered lives by driving so stupidly. Itachi agreed but he said her reactions were just as dangerous. Whatever.

"I think I'm going to start saving for my own car," Sakura told them all, stroking Akako's head as she walked patiently beside her. Due to the size of the dog and the stairwell when they reached it, Itachi could no longer walk alongside her. Instead, he was behind, ready just in case she slipped or had to stop. "I really enjoyed driving back."

"You drove Itachi's car?" Kakashi questioned, sending a disapproving glance their way. "You're not insured to drive it."

Oh, great. The guy was fine reading porn in front of children, but as soon as she stepped a centimetre out of line with the law, he went full 'dad mode'. Well, maybe he had every right considering she _had_ kind of broken the law, but still.

"I thought you didn't like driving?" Naruto added. "That's why you never got a car, right?"

Hardly. She did that because it was easier (and cheaper) to have Naruto drive her around. Kakashi offered several times to have her placed on his insurance and even offered to pay for it until she could afford it herself. That way, in a couple of years, the price would hopefully lower enough for her to pay for it.

"It's not that I don't like it. I just saw it as extra stress – traffic, insurance, bad drivers." Shrugging, she held onto the banister tightly, willing her feet to stop aching long enough for her to get home. It was so stupid considering she'd been sat down most of the day. Then again, her stomach was massive now and added so much excess weight. "Has anyone heard from that shitty landlord?" she snapped suddenly.

Kakashi nodded once, pausing at the top of one set of stairs to look back at her, his eyes conveying his pity. "He said he's trying to find the best deal."

"The best deal?" came Naruto's angered demand. "Who gives a shit whether it's the best deal? That old lady below us had to move out because there's no elevator." Spinning on his heel, he also watched her. "I don't want Sakura-chan to move, too."

She didn't want to move, either. Not after all the hard work they'd put into their home. It was no longer _just_ an apartment – they'd made it their own. It had both their personalities in there. It was their first home together. Moving out after a few months made it seem so… fickle, in a way.

"Please," she said with a snort. "Give me a few weeks and I'll have that bastard paying extra for it to be done within the hour."

"Never underestimate a woman's nagging," Naruto said, laughing.

Unfortunately for him, she'd reached the top of the stairs by that time and had absolutely no regrets in yanking him down to her height by his ear, settling him with her most intimidating glare.

"What was that?"

The fact that he paled told them all that he realised how much trouble he was in.

* * *

What a waste of fucking time. How many times did orders have to be repeated before those fucking numbskulls finally understood? Was he speaking a foreign language? Was he not making any sense? Was he losing his fucking mind and thinking he was the only one making any goddamn sense?

" _How'd it go?"_ Just the sound of Naruto's voice grated on his nerves.

"Fuck."

Stepping around the corner, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of them. It was sickening. It made his skin crawl witnessing that Uchiha bastard smiling. He knew he'd won that round. He fucking knew he had. His whiny brat of a brother was supposed to have been blown to smithereens. He was supposed to be anguished and distraught. He was supposed to be easy pickings.

It was clear from his insider's reports that Itachi treasured his younger brother, that he would do anything to protect him. The conniving little brat should've died. Itachi should've been emotionally and mentally destroyed by the loss. Now he would have to come up with something new. Something bigger. Something that would crush him. Breaking him beyond repair.

Purple eyes narrowed on the sight of the heavily pregnant Haruno Sakura, the girl who once belonged to him. She did everything he ordered her to until that bastard showed up. When he met her, she was a wreck of a girl. Pitiful and weak. Easy to manipulate and bend to his will. Itachi had ruined that. She looked healthy and happy. _He_ looked happy.

But he would soon crush that happiness.

Lifting his hand, he clenched it into a fist, keeping one finger and his thumb extended as he aimed it at Sakura, smirking to himself. If going after Sasuke wasn't enough, he would take out the woman he loved, along with his unborn brat.

" _Bang_ ," he murmured, mimicking a gun and his smirk widened at his visualisation of the mess he would soon create.

In the name of Jashin, he would rid the world of filthy non-believers.

* * *

 **A/N - This is what happens when you write while exhausted. I was driving for hours yesterday, giving my sister lifts to and from our mother's so that she could spend Christmas with us. As you all know: I usually update on Christmas Day and consider it as my gift to you all (and considering a lot of you were eager to see Hidan, I thought it'd be a good gift). So, sorry for the late update and sorry if it's not up to my usual quality.**


	32. Don't Tear Me Down

**Chapter 32 – Don't Tear Me Down**

The bath felt like heaven. Leaning back, her arms came to rest along the sides, eyes shutting with bliss. At her boyfriend's insistent requests: she was relaxing. It felt wrong, for there was so much she had to get done, but at the same time, it felt so good. Her swollen ankles throbbed with relief and it felt as though everything was suddenly weak with the same feeling. How long had it been since she last had a moment alone? Gods, it was amazing.

A familiar feeling had her opening her eyes and glancing downwards, had her breathing out a slow sigh at the sight of little feet showing along her stomach. They were so energetic – nights were the worst. It was as though they _knew_ when Sakura was trying to sleep before choosing to kick the crap out of her. Oh, and _don't_ get her started on when they played with her bladder. Damn it, she barely made it to the toilet on time one evening, much to her horror and embarrassment.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at her phone. It'd been a while since she last heard from Sasuke. He sent her a single text the night they returned, stating everything was fine and asking if they got home okay. When she asked for more details, he ignored her. Granted, she deserved his silence after blurting out Gaara's secret. It still hurt a little, though. She wasn't even sure if he'd spoken with Itachi. She hadn't asked. Now that everything had calmed down, she knew she was wrong. She shouldn't have done it.

" _Sakura?"_

She glanced at the door, calling out, "Come in."

It was without hesitation that Itachi entered the bathroom, only pausing in approaching the bath to place his hot cup of tea on the counter. Then, he knelt beside her, sighing. "The dogs have finally calmed down," he murmured and reached out, twirling a wet strand of her hair around his finger. Smiling faintly, he added, "You're so beautiful."

Since she was already flushed from the heat of the bath, she hoped it was hard to see her blush at his words. How long had they been together now? Well over a year. Yet Itachi could still make her blush. He could still make her flustered and nervous and those butterflies in her stomach continued to thrash around.

The bump was almost completely out of the water, framed by the bubbles. It was an amusing sight, but at the same time, so surreal. It always took her a moment. She always had to step back and remind herself that yes, she _was_ carrying his children. It was truly happening.

 _Oh._

"They're kicking again," she told him softly, smiling faintly. Taking the hand near her face, she guided him across the bump, allowing him to feel their children. "Can you feel it?"

He nodded. As always, Itachi seemed stunned, like he was also believing it to be surreal. "They're growing more restless, it seems," he said with a low chuckle. He no longer needed her to guide him, as his hand moved independently. Like it didn't even need to think about where to go as it traced their kicks. Then, surprising her, he said, "I can't wait to meet you both."

It never failed to make her melt when Itachi spoke directly to the babies – or as directly as he could with her stomach in the way. It had her relaxing further into the bath, eyes shutting with happiness.

* * *

Was she being stupid for getting so worried? It'd been two – nearly three – days since she'd spoken to Sasuke. He hadn't responded to anyone's texts, hadn't been active on any of his social media pages and wasn't answering his phone. It wasn't just her he was ignoring, either. It was everyone. Only, they didn't seem overly concerned despite the fact he could've died only a few days ago.

Summer had officially hit Konoha, like she and Itachi had brought the sun back with them. She wasn't complaining… much. It _did_ make the flower store thrive in terms of business, but it also felt like she was working in a sauna.

Sitting at the staff room's table, she nursed her cold glass of water. The condensation slid down the glass, leaving a ring on the coaster and it felt like heaven whenever she took a sip of it.

"We hit our target about three hours to go," Ino gushed as she entered the room, grinning even as she struggled to wrap her hair into a bun. It'd been annoying her for hours, though the blonde hadn't found a single break between customers to try and sort it. "And we don't shut for another five."

Oh, yeah. She'd somehow forgotten that they shut later in the summer. Gods, she was so glad she didn't work from open to finish like one shift manager brought it upon herself to do. Before the pregnancy, it would've been fine – in fact, she'd worked the thirteen hour shift many times – but now, she had to have sit downs throughout a six hour shift, her feet and ankles swelling beneath her weight horrifically.

"It's a good thing we have so many people in," replied Sakura with a groan. She couldn't even reach down to try and massage her ankles due to the size of her bump. "I feel useless just sitting behind the till."

"Oh, shut up," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you can do much else while carrying my godchildren around." Sitting down beside her once she got her drink out of the fridge, she added, "Who, by the way, seem to be growing bigger every day."

"They _are_ ," Sakura couldn't help but whine. "Honestly, Ino-Pig, I don't know how much of this I can take. I'm constantly exhausted from having to carry these two around – look at this," she exclaimed, dropping her foot onto her friend's lap and lifting her pant's leg. "Look at the size of my ankle!"

Blue eyes were wide, drink long forgotten as Ino placed her cold hands on Sakura's ankle, unknowingly offering a great amount of relief. "Shit, Forehead."

"I know," she whined even louder. "I'm in agony."

"And here all the customers were saying you were glowing with your pregnancy," she said in wonder.

At her insistence, Sakura shifted in her seat, allowing her friend to nurse her ankles, removing her shoes without pause. "I'm not glowing – I'm _sweating._ "

"Just relax," she told her. "If you want, I can ask my mom to let you go home early."

It wasn't a question, meaning she was going to ask either way. As much as Sakura wanted to go home, however, she knew she couldn't let her colleagues down, not on the first truly busy day of the year. "No, I'm staying. Even if it means sitting down for the rest of the shift."

The blonde frowned disapprovingly at that, but didn't argue. "Itachi's picking you up, right?"

She nodded, groaning in relief at the massage. Thank the Gods for Ino's growth in skills. "I just have to wait about half an hour for him to finish work."

"Sit in here when you've finished. I'll take another break then and give you another massage, okay?"

Again, Sakura nodded. This time, gratefully. "I love you, Ino-Pig."

She snorted at that, saying, "You'd better. I'm touching your sweaty feet _on my dinner break_ without any gloves on."

There was no way to express her gratitude for Ino's kindness, as her feet were surely beyond gross considering how far it was into her shift. Sighing at the gentle kneading, Sakura relaxed further into her seat, unknowingly eyeing the food sitting beside the refrigerator. She'd already eaten her own lunch, but she was still hungry.

"You know that whole eating for two – or three, in your case – is bullshit, right?"

This time, it was an irritable sigh that left her. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." Deciding she needed her mind on other things, Sakura asked, "How are you and Sai, anyways?"

She pretended not to notice the blonde's knowing smirk. Blue eyes remained glue to the task of massaging her feet, the sight of Ino's long, thick lashes informing Sakura that she'd been to the beauty salon _without her_. Gods, she missed her false lashes. They'd looked amazing.

"Great, actually." Then, speaking more quietly in case somebody overheard, Ino added, "I think we're getting somewhere with the talking thing." Sakura instantly knew what she meant and her eyes went wide, telling her friend she was listening intently. Smiling faintly, the blonde said, "He opened up to me the other night about some…" Her smile disappeared, replaced by a troubled frown. "Some horrible things that'd happened to him."

"Without…?" The sentence didn't need to be finished and it made her want to smile when Ino nodded. "I'm glad," she told her genuinely. "Do you think it'd become a regular thing?"

"I hope so," she replied softly, slowing in the massage.

For her best friend's sake, so did she.

* * *

She was starting to get angry.

"And there's no way we can force him to talk to us?"

Not for the first time, her boyfriend sighed. "No."

After returning to ANBU, Itachi had asked the owner of the library if he could decrease his hours, apologising but standing firm in his decision, claiming that the pregnancy was taking its toll on her. While it was partially true, Sakura liked to believe she was managing just fine. Although she supposed it _was_ necessary, since he couldn't keep up his hours at the library, university _and_ ANBU simultaneously. There weren't enough days in the week.

It was with a growl that she faced the window, glaring at the world speeding by. They were on the road she hated most – the fifty zone. There was always one idiot who just _had_ to drive twenty below the speed limit, holding everyone up. Once she had Kakashi switch his sirens on to get one of the bastards out the way. He wasn't totally against it, also muttering under his breath, wondering how the hell most drivers nowadays got their licenses. All the while they both pictured Naruto's reckless driving in their minds, knowing they couldn't really criticise others when their knucklehead was on the road. If Naruto hadn't been family, he would've lost his licence _long_ ago. It was probably more of a pride thing then anything considering Kakashi was the one who taught them both how to drive. He didn't want to admit Naruto was an awful driver.

"I was thinking of starting to drive," she said, wanting to change the subject from Sasuke. It hurt knowing he was ignoring them. All she'd wanted to do was warn him of Gaara's involvement in ANBU. She hadn't meant to cause him any pain. "I forgot how much I enjoyed it."

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he said, "I can request you be added to the insurance, if you like."

The thought of driving Itachi's car again excited her and she grinned, finally facing him. At the sight of her smile, he also smiled, eyes softening. "You wouldn't mind?"

"You're a good driver, Sakura," came his simple response. "If you can keep calm and in control while driving eighty on Suna's roads, you can drive in Konoha without much problem. Although…" She frowned when he trailed off, confused by his sudden smirk. "I would recommend trying to control your road rage."

Also smirking, she replied, "Then I'd recommend other drivers to not do anything that will piss me off."

He chuckled at that. "I would usually say: one day, you will pick a fight with the wrong person. However, you _are_ the wrong person."

Her boyfriend really believed in her skills to defend herself that much? It had her grin widening. After a second, however, she realised something, making her grin falter. "What if we both need the car at the same time?"

Pausing in his reply as Itachi quickly took a gap in traffic to pull into the apartment building's car park, he then said, "I could always ask for a second car."

"Really? You can do that?"

"The worst they can do is say no," he said simply. "It will be a stretch, however, so don't get your hopes up. It is extremely unlikely they will give me a second car for my partner." Another pause and during said pause, he parked neatly beside Kakashi's car, eyeing the police cruiser beside it. "Unless I claim one will be used solely for missions."

It sounded tempting. Having her own car would be beneficial. Though she supposed it wasn't really her own, since it would be owned by ANBU – the reminder making her uncertain, since there was so much they could do to it to make Itachi bend to their will. If he wasn't being one hundred percent obedient, they could track her car, or worse, cause some kind of horrific accident. Oh Gods.

"Actually, don't do that," she told him, smiling shakily. She was certain she was paler than usual, too. "We can just share the car for now. When I can afford one for myself, I'll buy one."

"That won't be likely on your current salary, Sakura. Not when we have twins on the way."

That was true, but she didn't want to risk anything. It wasn't worth it. "It's fine, honestly. If I ever need the car while you're out, I'll use Kakashi's. He already offered it to me when I first passed my test."

"He offered to give you his car?" Itachi questioned, surprised.

"No, no." Naruto would stop eating the ramen the day that happened. "Just to borrow from time to time. All I have to do is buy my own petrol."

"That sounds like a great deal. Why didn't you take him up on his offer?"

Unbuckling their seat belts, they got out the car. It took Sakura a few moments longer and she had to hold onto the door to keep her balance. Lately, it was getting harder and harder to get around – a car definitely would be useful. Once her bag was out of the back, she swung it onto her shoulder, replying, "It wasn't fair on Naruto, but with his driving…"

Itachi nodded understandingly, locking his car from over his shoulder. "You cannot blame Kakashi-san for not offering Naruto-kun the same deal."

No, she couldn't. Not when his own bright orange car got covered in dents within the first couple of weeks. It wasn't as bad now, but that first few months was a bit touch and go. They'd been certain he was going to lose his licence. It was irresponsible of Kakashi not to take it from him himself – maybe the fact he hadn't already kept other officers from doing so? She'd have to question him about _that_.

"What's for dinner?" she asked, rubbing her stomach. "We're getting pretty hungry."

* * *

 _Now_ he was seriously making her angry!

"Sasuke-kun," she snarled into her phone, her grip tightening. "If you don't reply to me soon, I'm going to come back to Suna and shove that stupid phone down your throat. Just send me a freaking text, asshole!"

She hung up and flung the phone onto the bed, hands coming to her hair, fingers running through it before pulling on the ends. He was going to drive her insane. She messed up – she knew that. But what the hell was wrong with him? Why the hell couldn't he pick up his goddamn phone and send her a goddamn text? She was going to freak the hell out on his ass if he–

"Sakura, you are grumbling to yourself again."

Sitting inches from where her phone had landed, Itachi lowered the papers he'd been reading face down onto his lap, soon removing his glasses. Whatever he was reading was top secret, meaning ANBU. Potentially more missions. She sighed.

"You know that you are supposed to try and stay calm," he chided her gently before reaching out, unfolding her arms and pulling her closer. Once she was near, he shifted his position so that he was on the edge of the bed. "You don't want the pain to come back, do you?"

Such a ridiculous question. "Of course I don't want that," she snapped. "But it's hard to stay calm when someone I care about – someone who supposedly died not even a week ago – won't answer my texts or calls."

It was with a sigh that Itachi moved for the phone on his bedside table. "Would it make you feel better if I tried to contact him?"

"It would make me feel better if you showed more concern." Folding her arms over her chest (which, by the way, was _killing her_ ), she added, "I'm surprised you've remained calm for so long."

"That is because I know my brother," he replied simply, eyes soft to try and ease her worry. "He will need time to calm down. When Sasuke is ready to talk, he will let us know."

She didn't care. She needed to get rid of the weight in her chest. What if something had happened to him? What if finding out about Suna's ANBU got him killed? What if Gaara had no choice but to follow orders and keep ANBU a secret? Shit, what had she done? She–

"Ah, Sasuke. You answered."

Green eyes went impossibly wide.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Your silence had Sakura worried." A long pause and he sighed. "Forgive me, Sasuke. We didn't mean to cause tension in your relationship. Please know that Sakura's heart was in the right place." At his words, tears filled her eyes, the weight in her chest almost crushing her. She'd really messed up, hadn't she? "You're not angry?"

Hope flared and she watched him with watery eyes, smiling hopefully when Itachi took her hand again, bringing her closer.

"Would you like to speak with her?" She grinned at him brightly, but then the faint smile on his lips faded away as he let out a soft, "I see." The hope shattered when Itachi lowered his phone, the call having been cut off. With a worried expression, he told her, "Forgive me, Sakura. I tried–"

"Don't be," she said too quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot I told Ino I would meet her this evening for some girl time."

He frowned at that. "Sakura–"

"Please, Itachi," she all but begged. "I need to get some air."

"Then I will go with you," he argued calmly and stood. "You are not leaving by yourself at this time."

"You can't stop me–"

"I–"

The sound of knocking on the front door followed by Ken's warning barks had them cutting themselves off, settling each other with minute glares. Given the fact they were both incredibly stubborn people, they would've been there all evening arguing had it not been for the door saving them.

Narrowing his eyes fractionally, Itachi finally said, "I will go."

"So I can't even answer the door anymore?" she yelled after him, angered further by his ignoring her.

Growling under her breath, she sat down on the bed, knee bouncing with the restlessness that was building within her. She didn't want to argue with Itachi – she knew she didn't. But the situation with Sasuke was weighing down on her and she needed five minutes to herself. She needed time and air without somebody hovering over her, watching her every move.

Gods, what was she going to be like when the babies arrived? Looking down at her bump, she sighed irritably, hands coming behind her so that she could lean back on the bed. Obviously, once the babies arrived, there would be no time for herself. No moments alone any more. According to a few of the blogs she'd been reading: she wouldn't even be able to go to the bathroom alone. The babies would follow her everywhere.

 _Was she really cut out for motherhood?_

Just the thought of never having a moment to herself was causing her chest to tighten. Was she being selfish? Was it wrong of her to be so… so utterly _terrified_ of the new responsibility? Shit, was she taking a step back? After how hard she'd worked to get to where she was now?

Standing as quickly as she could, Sakura dragged herself out of the bedroom, only briefly pausing at the sight of a blonde standing in the doorway. The woman's eyes softened somewhat when they caught sight of her, but quickly returned to their fierce annoyance as she went back to snapping at Itachi. In response, Sakura sighed. She should have expected a visit from Temari at some point. After all, she and Itachi – well, just her, really – had blown their cover. They – _she_ – had potentially put hers and her siblings' lives at risk. Temari had every right to be pissed with her.

As much as she hated the thought of being yelled at by her, however, Sakura saw it as an opening to get some fresh air. There would be no way of ditching Temari considering she was an ANBU operative, but her presence was definitely less overbearing than Itachi's at that moment.

"Let me talk to her," Sakura ordered quietly without much weight behind her words. "This is my fault."

It was obvious to them both that Itachi was hanging on to the last strand of his patience when he turned to her, stating somewhat slowly, "You need to rest, Sakura."

"I need air," she argued tiredly and rubbed her forehead, already slipping into a pair of flats.

Just as she reached for her jacket, he placed his hand on it, forcing her to look him in the eye. Behind the annoyance, she could see how worried he was. Was it his anxiety? Had something else happened? Why didn't he want her to leave? "Please, rest for now. I will-"

"I won't let her out of my sight." They were both surprised by Temari's words. Looking to her, they were further surprised to see the seriousness of her expression. "You know I'm more than capable of protecting her, Uchiha. Let Sakura breathe."

"I know exactly what you are capable of," he muttered in response, eyes drifting back to Sakura's. "Take your phone. Call me if anything happens." She smiled at him gratefully, though that smile faltered when he warned Temari, "Do not stress her out. If anything happens to Sakura, you will have me to answer to and I can assure you, your abilities and connections are far below mine."

Was it wrong that she kind of liked it when he was so… What was the word? Dominant? No, that wasn't it. But it _was_ something to do with him being an alpha. Gods, she loved it.

Deciding to try and cheer him up, Sakura leaned up on her tiptoes, smiling once more when Itachi lowered himself slightly so that she could kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, nothing more than a peck since they had company, but Gods did she love kissing him.

Placing a hand on his chest and stepping away, she told him, "I love you."

His features softened. "And I, you. Be safe."

* * *

"Sorry," she mumbled for the fourth time as they took yet another break. "Carrying twins is-"

"Don't be sorry – you're pregnant."

There was a coldness between the two women – a distance. It was clear she'd offended Temari, perhaps even betrayed her trust and Sakura honestly felt awful for that. If she hadn't already felt bad for blurting it out to Sasuke and possibly ruining his first relationship, then she certainly did now. Temari was her friend. She was supposed to be undercover. The only Suna ANBU operative in Konoha. She could've gotten her friend killed. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I think I… need to sit down."

Temari merely nodded. "There's a few benches around the corner. Do you want any help?"

"I'll manage."

Instead of replying, she began to lead the way, never straying too far from her as she walked ahead, always leaving three steps between them. It gave Sakura the chance to assess the blonde, taking in her purposeful strides and the way she carried herself so confidently. Shit, why had she betrayed her? Pregnant or not, Temari would destroy her.

Why had she been so adamant about being alone with her again?

"Here," she stated flatly and Sakura inwardly winced as their eyes met. Again, she was being distant. "Sit."

Like an obedient dog waiting to be punished by its master, she did so.

It was with a roll of her eyes that Temari sat beside her. "I'm not going to yell at you."

"Only because I'm pregnant, right?"

She shook her head, teal eyes surveying the quiet street. They were in front of a few stores that were open until late and at the sight of them, Sakura's stomach growled quietly. Other than that, most places were shut and homes were slowly beginning to switch lights out as it grew later. The streetlamps granted the two women plenty of light, though Sakura had to admit: the alleys spaced out between a certain number of buildings freaked her out. They were bathed in total darkness. She shuddered.

"It's because you're my friend," came her eventual answer. Then, she sighed. "Although we haven't known each other that long, I know you – sort of. I know you had Sasuke's best interests at heart." Sakura nodded quickly, features helpless, but then she flinched when Temari added more seriously, in a much more cutting tone, "Even if it did put mine and my brothers' lives at risk."

"And I know there's no way I can ever make that up to any of you, especially not after how kind and inviting Gaara had been-"

"Inviting? Kind?" The blonde laughed suddenly, throwing Sakura off balance with the one-eighty in her mood. "You must have made quite the impression on him if he showed you that side of himself."

The guilt in her stomach multiplied and green eyes dropped to the pavement beneath her feet. "I'm so sorry."

Sighing as she sobered up, Temari sat back against the bench, focusing on the night sky. "I hate that I can't see the stars here," she admitted after a few minutes of silence. "In Suna, you can see them nearly every night. Here, there's too much pollution and too many lights."

Remembering the freezing yet beautiful nights of Suna had Sakura returning her gaze to her friend, saddened by the lonely expression on her face. It had to be horrible relocating to a town without her family – they were literally a team. The bond between them – the trust and the love – was created with blood, but strengthened by their missions and time spent together. They had to trust each other one hundred percent. They had to put their faith in one another. And considering how secretive ANBU was… Well, they would only have each other to turn to when it got rough, when they needed to confide in someone.

…And now Temari was alone. She no longer had her brothers by her side.

"Do you want to know why I agreed to this mission, even though it meant being separated from my family?" she questioned and after Sakura's quiet agreement, she said, "I was there. I was there when Hidan slaughtered countless children. I was there when their parents were given the news. When the entire village gathered to mourn together. I had to look the villagers in the eyes and offer my condolences, all the while _I knew_ exactly who had caused such…"

When her voice cracked under the strain and her eyes became glassy, she looked away and Sakura knew she was selfish for being thankful for that. That look was… It was almost an exact replica of Itachi's haunted expression when he told her the truth about Hidan. It had her feeling cold inside and sick to her stomach.

"He was living in our village, Sakura," she muttered harshly after a few moments. "He was torturing us all and slaughtering our children and I just… couldn't do anything." The next part of her story seemed to take a while to come to her, but Sakura didn't mind. She stayed silent, waiting until Temari was ready. When she continued, however, she almost wished she hadn't. "Did Gaara tell you anything about why we were involved in this mission? About why we even joined ANBU?"

She shook her head, once more feeling guilty. "I was too angry to listen."

"It's because it's personal." There was a shake to her voice, matching the trembling of her fists as they clenched tighter on her thighs.

It didn't occur to her until then that Temari was dressed more reserved than the rest of them, but also that she seemed colder, too. Was it the change in temperature? Did it affect her more? It was summer technically, but Sakura knew from her time in Suna that it wasn't half as hot in Konoha as it was there. Was that another thing she missed? The heat?

"No one knows other than my family and the leaders of ANBU – people who had to know – so you're the first one I'm willingly telling, but… I had a child."

No.

She was certain all colour had drained from her features, that awful fear in the pit of her stomach growing when Temari's eyes shut, the shaking of her hands intensifying.

"The child was a product of rape and I was too young – way, way too young – to take proper care of it. Back when I was fourteen, it…" The words died on her tongue. "It wasn't unusual for women – for _children_ to be targeted. I happened to be one them, singled out because of my father's status." She took a breath, eyes reopening and staring up at the dark sky. Again, she looked homesick. "I was terrified all the time. I couldn't leave the house. I lost myself. And when I found out I was pregnant, it became so much harder. But… my family was there. I confided in Kankuro first – my twin. He cried so hard with me. Even though he wasn't the one who was attacked, he felt it. I can't explain it, but… He understood exactly what I meant when I said it felt like part of me died that night."

Surely she wasn't supposed to be the one crying? Pulling at her sleeve, Sakura wiped beneath her eyes. Even though it was clearly affecting her, Temari remained so strong. She refused to break down.

"When we told my father and Gaara, they were supportive, too. They helped keep my pregnancy a secret and took care of me when I got sick. Most of all, they respected my decision to have the child adopted, even though my father, despite his reputation, thought we should keep it."

Breathing in deeply again, she added, "At first, I didn't want to see it. I kept calling it an 'it' because I didn't want any kind of bond. But before the couple arrived, Kankuro brought the baby in. He knew I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. And…" She smiled sadly. A small, small smile that was barely even there. "He was so beautiful." The smile grew slightly. "Even though we originally agreed on a closed adoption, the couple who adopted him were open to the idea of sending me updates – pictures, health visits, school reports as he got older.

"He thrived in that family – more than he ever could have with me."

Gods, the tears wouldn't stop. "But?"

There was a quiet noise of grief that came from Temari without her permission and she quickly ducked her head, her bangs shielding her eyes. "But then Hidan ruined all of that," she whispered brokenly. "He ruined that… that tiny, beautiful life I held in my arms for all of five minutes and broke my son in ways I can't even describe. I…" This time, there was no disguising the cry and Sakura reached out, taking the blonde's hand. "I couldn't even recognise his little face. I only knew it was him because of a birthmark he had on his neck."

"Temari, I'm…" She couldn't even say the words. There was no conveying how truly heartbroken she felt for her.

"He was a good kid. He kept his head down at school – top of his classes – and had so many friends. So many people cried for him."

But she would have had to do so privately. Nobody had known he was her biological son – it was top secret.

"Last year was when my brothers and I joined ANBU. We trained nonstop, pushing ourselves to the limits. We were driven by our revenge because that little boy was _mine_ ," she whispered fiercely. "He was our family and Hidan took that away from me. He took so much away from _him_ before he even had a chance to live."

They had only been in ANBU for a year? And yet had so many fear them? It wasn't the time, but Sakura couldn't deny that she wasn't impressed. They had to be prodigies. "And that's why you're here now."

"I will do anything to try and make it up to him," Temari admitted, finally looking to her. Her teal eyes were red rimmed, lips downturned. "Stopping Hidan before he hurts anyone else is… It's all I can do."

And she had threatened to destroy that. Swallowing hard, Sakura said once more, "I'm so sorry, Temari."

She shook her head. "I just wanted you to understand that we're not all bad people in ANBU. My brothers only joined so that I wouldn't be alone there, so that they could stand by my side and help me get rid of Hidan. Gaara…" Temari chuckled once. "Despite everything, he's got the biggest heart of us all."

Sakura nodded, smiling faintly. "What he's done with the animal sanctuary is amazing."

"It got a little intense – sorry," Temari said, wiping at her eyes quickly.

"No, don't be. I was thinking selfishly at the time because Sasuke-kun has had to deal with a family member being in ANBU most of his life and it devastated him."

"You have to understand that Gaara doesn't like his time being wasted," she murmured. "If he doesn't see potential in a relationship or person, then he doesn't get involved. Won't give them a single second of his time." Sighing, Temari added, "What I'm trying to say is that he's serious about Sasuke and their relationship, Sakura. It's the happiest I've seen him in a while."

"But _you_ have to understand how much harder it's going to be when they come here," she tried to explain. "Sasuke-kun isn't open about his sexuality to anyone but me. He's…"

"Ashamed of himself. I know. Gaara was the same in the beginning – though, he was more confused than anything because he likes both sexes."

Oh, so Gaara was bisexual? Kankuro had made a dig at it, but she hadn't paid any attention to it. "It's going to take time, you know? The Uchiha family is strict to say the least. They kicked Itachi out just because he wanted to continue his education instead of going into the police force."

She nodded, something softening in her expression. "It makes me feel all the more grateful to my own family."

Thankfully, considering the weight of the conversation, her stomach's growling grew much louder, startling them both for a moment before Temari laughed loudly. "Come on, I'll treat you all to food."

 _That_ put a smile on her face. What made it even better was that there was a store directly opposite them. However, as the doors to the store opened before them, Sakura swiftly sidestepped the place and breathed in the cooling air, willing the turning of her stomach to stop. "I can't go in."

"What's up?" she questioned, sniffing.

"It reeks of grease in there."

"Oh." Grimacing and assessing the area critically, she said, "I don't want to leave you out here alone."

She couldn't go in there. She'd throw up – something she hadn't done in a while now. Any sort of trigger was to be avoided at all costs. "Please, Temari. I'll stand at the window so that you can see me, okay?"

"No," came her firm decision. "It's too dark out here and the lights will reflect off the windows. I have a better idea." Then, much to her horror, she stood in front of the doors, forcing them to open automatically as she yelled to the guy at the till, "Oi, when you're done with your late night snack, care to help a heavily pregnant lady?" Sakura couldn't hear whatever the guy was muttering, but Temari could, to which she responded with, "What's that? You want me to come in there so that you don't have to get off your lazy ass? Believe me, it's better for us all if you do the dirty work." She gave him a feral smile, hand going to her hip. "Now, get to it, brat. Sakura, what do you want?"

* * *

She was a wildcard. A total wildcard.

She loved her.

"I don't think a bag of crisps have ever tasted this good," Sakura gushed, once more looking to her friend with wide eyes. "He was so scared of you – all you did was smile."

Temari laughed loudly, head tipping back. "I suppose it wouldn't be so easy for you to use intimidation tactics."

What was that supposed to mean? "I can be scary," she said with a pout.

"With mayonnaise on your cheek, pink hair _and_ a bump bigger than Kankuro's head? I doubt it," she chuckled.

Mayonnaise? But that meant- "You could've told me sooner!"

"And miss this reaction? Hell no."

Rubbing at her face, she couldn't help but laugh with her. It felt nice to be out with a friend, especially now that the distance between them had vanished and they could speak lightly with each other again. The story Temari had told her was very much at the front of their minds, but it was like her sharing it strengthened their friendship and it had Sakura smiling brightly. Temari didn't strike her as someone who easily gave away her trust – yet she gave it to her, even after her mistake. It meant so much to her.

"Come on," Temari said when the phone in Sakura's pocket began to ring. "Uchiha will start to get worried."

"Start?"

She chuckled once. "His patience will be disappearing by now, then."

Nodding and wanting to try and alleviate some of that stress, she paused in her eating and answered her phone, telling him, "Don't worry, she didn't kill me."

" _I'm glad_ ," he said in a surprisingly light tone. Had something happened? " _When do you think you will be home?"_

Wait, why had _his_ mood done a one-eighty? "I'm not sure. We're just grabbing a bite to eat. I think we'll set off home in about five minutes, maybe?"

" _Where are you? I will pick you both up."_

Oh, he was definitely up to something. Glancing to Temari, she lifted her eyebrows, to which the blonde nodded. A small, brief smile pulled at her lips, confusing her. "We're by the store near the old church. You know the one open twenty-four hours?"

" _Yes. Try walking down towards the corner with the book store – you're on a one way street."_

She'd forgotten about that. Damn it, if she was serious about driving, she was going to have to start paying attention to road signs. "No problem. See you in ten?"

" _See you."_

It didn't take long to finish the last of their meals and once everything was thrown away, they decided it was time to go. They walked slowly down the street, enjoying the quiet of the night. Previously, Sakura would have believed it to be eerie, but standing there with Temari, it didn't feel half as bad. Her friend had been through hell – nothing could scare her or make her back down now. She couldn't think of a braver woman.

"Did you ever have second thoughts?" she asked, wondering if she had any right to be questioning her about such things. Would it be too soon for her?

"No," she replied honestly and gave another rare, gentle smile. "The family he was brought up in cherished him and they were raising him to be the perfect man. Every picture they sent, he looked so happy and I knew from the bottom of my heart that they were his best chance at life."

It took her a few moments to ask her next question and when she did, she hesitated before eventually speaking up, asking, "And… did you speak to them? After…?"

The blonde nodded, her eyes lowering to the ground with indescribable grief. "They allowed me to grieve with them and visit their home, his room, whenever I needed to. At first I felt like I was intruding – he was their child. While I was his biological mother, they were his real parents. The ones who went through all the ups and down that come with children – the tantrums, the illnesses, the scares. But they made me feel so welcome."

"They sound perfect."

Again, she nodded. This time, however, she remained silent and stared down as they walked. Realising her friend needed time to calm herself, Sakura didn't say a word. Temari seemed to appreciate the silent companionship, too.

But it was during that moment that a hand covered her mouth, that she was yanked backwards into an alleyway they'd been passing.

And she could have sworn she was staring at evil incarnated as she caught the hateful gaze of Hidan when her back hit the brick wall.

"Miss me?" He grinned.

* * *

 **A/N - Oh, wow. It's been a while. Sorry about that.**

 **Okay, so I have quite a few reasons that I think justify my hiatus (which I briefly discussed on another story, though stupidly forgot to put it on my profile for everyone to see). So, for starters: me and my fiancé got our own place, which we're still working on (although _that_ has been put on hold now, too). Secondly, I just finished my final year of university and got an A on my dissertation/writing portfolio. _That_ story will be finished while I write these ones, if anyone wishes to maybe give it a read?**

 **Anyways, the real and more serious reason for my hiatus is my ill health. Not only has my anxiety and depression been at its worst these past six or seven months, making it impossible for me to go about my day-to-day life (I even had to take the entire six months off work), but... I'M PREGNANT! With severe morning sickness that's left me bedridden and unable to do anything other than throw up and sleep. It got to a stage where I couldn't even keep water or my folic acid tablets down and just ew. It was nasty and draining and left me with no motivation for anything that I used to enjoy. I'm not that far along, so I shouldn't even been telling you all this (especially considering some of my family doesn't even know yet), but yeah. This past month and a half has been a nightmare on top of a nightmare. I had final exams, assignments, the big dissertation and severe morning sickness that anti-sickness tablets couldn't even touch, no matter what the doctors put me on.**

 **Luckily, I'm keeping water down now and just yesterday I managed half a bowl of plain pasta! But it was only after the** **fiancé found out that ice lollies are supposed to be really good for people with HG, which I'm really grateful for. Everyone was telling me how ginger is supposed to be good, but I can't have too much ginger because holy shit are you _trying_ to kill your baby? And I couldn't do this and I couldn't have that, but I was _supposed_ to be doing this and having this many nutrients and fucking hell. It was a nightmare. Fortunately for us, it didn't get to that stage where I was hospitalised, like many with HG are.**

 **So, if you ever see a pregnant lady throwing up, just hand her an ice lolly and tell her to thank you later. Trust me, they're lifesavers. I've been living off them for at least the past week.**

 **Anyways, thank you everyone for your patience and understanding. I know there's nothing worse than really getting into a story that you love, only to find out it hasn't been updated in ages. However, most of you who have been following me for a while know that I will never leave a story on-going. I'll always complete it, even if it takes me a while.**


	33. Unravelling, I Won't Infect You

**Chapter 33 – Unravelling, I Won't Infect You**

It all happened so fast.

One moment, she was talking with Temari and the next, she was being shoved against a wall with a blade pressed against her throat. And Sakura was completely helpless as she stared into the manic gaze of Hidan, his grin malicious and sending a shudder of fear throughout her body. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around her stomach, praying to the Gods that Hidan would miraculously show just a tiny ounce of mercy. _Please,_ she begged of the Gods. _Please don't let him harm them._

"Fear looks good on you," he muttered, grin stretching further, giving him a deranged look. Sakura's breath caught as the tip of the blade ran down the length of her neck, teasing the neckline of her shirt. Dipping his head closer, his nose followed the path the blade created, evoking a short-lived whimper from her. "It smells good, too."

Tears filled her eyes as her shirt was ripped open, the buttons flying in different directions. She tried pitifully to cover her chest, shrinking back from Hidan's malicious smile, but she was frozen in place by how close he was. The fear his presence alone created made it impossible to fight back. The terror over what would happen to her babies made her want to do whatever he said just to keep them safe. Deep in her heart, however, Sakura knew Hidan wouldn't spare them. It wasn't in his nature.

Arm snaking around her waist, he yanked her against him, her skin crawling with disgust. What was he planning on doing? Was he going to rape her? Would he really sink to that? Then again, he was a murderer – even worse, he tortured children to death. Until they were nothing but pieces of body parts and–

Terror had her pleading with him, begging, "Please, don't–"

" _Oi_ ," came a vicious snarl, only moments before he was tackled away from her.

The woman who tackled him was relentless in her attacks, hands balling into fists and raining down on Hidan. Deciding it wasn't enough, she gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked him upwards, bringing him to meet her forehead, which slammed into his mercilessly. Sakura fell back against the wall, hands clutching her stomach uselessly. There was nothing she could do. All she could do was stand there while Temari came to her defence, wincing as the blonde was kicked away, the foot to her stomach making her hold on her bump intensify in strength. But there was no cry or pausing. She didn't let it keep her down.

"Fucking Suna–"

Temari was quick to roll out of the next attack, landing expertly into a low crouch. Reaching into her boot, though not pulling out whatever was in there, she snarled, "We have to stop meeting like this, you greasy bastard."

Following suit, Hidan stood up straight, the blade he'd used to rip open Sakura's shirt held up brazenly. He didn't care who saw the fight.

"I don't know what you were planning on doing, but you won't be getting near her while I'm around," Temari muttered darkly.

"Is that right?" he questioned, his previous grin nowhere to be seen. "You're nothing without your brothers. Easy pickings. Just like–"

Rage had teal eyes widening. "Don't you dare."

"I never realised there was a connection," he snarled, the grin returning now that he was gaining control over the situation. It had Sakura shrinking back, the fear choking her, forcing her to remain silent. Damn it, she was so useless. "I wish I'd known – I would've made it even worse for the brat."

It was a trap. He was pushing her into attacking without thinking, and Temari was falling for it. It was understandable, but it was still… terrifying. Seeing the rage take over her, seeing those feral features twisting with a snarl as she lunged for him, brandishing a single, long blade from within her boot, swinging it around dangerously.

"Don't fucking talk about him!"

Hidan cackled as the knife sliced his side, because at the same time, he managed to clip her shoulder, mere inches away from his intended target: her throat. She was no match for him, especially when he was manipulating her.

"Temari!" Sakura found herself screaming.

"Was he the one I drilled holes into?" he questioned with a sickening laugh. "Or the one I took apart piece by piece while he was awake? Or the one-"

" _Shut the hell up!"_

The final lunge closed the distance completely, the pair of them preparing to end it quickly with the next strike, only for everything to be paused as they found themselves at an impasse, another joining the battle.

"Enough, Temari," came an order that had her stopping abruptly, her nose mere centimetres from Hidan's, who growled lowly at the involvement of others. "Back down."

The sight of the knife aimed at the base of her spine made green eyes go wide, a warning yell on the tip of the tongue, but in that same moment, another was pressed tightly to Hidan's throat, a broad shouldered man towering over him with a murderous glower. It was a stalemate, Sakura quickly realised, her eyes soon catching a glimpse of another, hidden knife that was ready to plunge deeply into Temari's heart. If it hadn't been for the intervention of the other person, she would have died. Neither of them had seen that second blade.

She was both shocked and relieved when Sasuke approached her with his jacket in his hands, gently placing it over her shoulders. It didn't come close to covering her bump, but it worked to cover her breasts (kind of).

"You should know better than to face this guy alone," Kankuro reprimanded once she backed away, retreating from standing behind Hidan to flank his younger brother. "You don't stand a chance against him."

At the reuniting of the siblings, Hidan backed up, purple eyes narrowing dangerously. Turning his murderous glare on her, he muttered, "This isn't over, Pinky."

"I think you'll find it is," came Gaara's dark drawl.

The glare seemed more effective with his siblings flanking him, each holding themselves like the assassins they were trained to be. Every part of their body was guarded, she noted. It was only when Sasuke came to stand in front of her that she tore her gaze away from the trio, staring up at him in surprise. He wasn't angry with her? What was he doing there? Gods, she had so many questions that needed answering, but she was pretty certain she wouldn't get a single answer, not when her head was swimming and her legs were growing weaker by the second.

"He won't bother you again, Sakura," he told her. "Notice how he only tries when Itachi isn't around. He knows he won't get close to you with my brother around. There'll be nothing left of him for threatening you and his children."

That was true. However… "I…"

The sudden slumping of her body had Sasuke's eyes going wide, had him clutching her close to him. Seconds later and Temari was there, hands steady as she safely set Sakura on the ground, running through a quick examination to ensure she was okay. Sighing, she nodded to the rest of the group, noticing in a heartbeat that Hidan was already gone.

* * *

He could hardly believe his eyes when they returned.

Earlier on the phone, Sasuke had informed him that he was travelling to Konoha with the others. It was supposed to be a surprise for Sakura, who, at the same time, was being taught a lesson by his younger brother. While Itachi didn't necessarily agree with the harsh teaching, he _did_ believe the others had a right to call Sakura out on her impulsiveness. It could have put their lives in danger – it still could. Her own included.

Sending the three of them to meet with Sakura and Temari was supposed to have been a nice surprise, though. Instead, she was being carried into their living room by Gaara and his older brother, Kankuro.

"What happened?" Itachi demanded, hand going to the side to tell the dogs to calm down. Upon seeing their unconscious master, they had started growling threateningly, no doubt preparing to attack. What made it worse was the fact her shirt was ripped open, her body on display even with Sasuke's jacket on.

"Hidan," they said simultaneously.

The name had his blood running cold. Once again, he had found a way to get to Sakura. Once again, the woman he loved and his unborn children were at risk.

"He didn't hurt her," Temari informed him as Sakura was gently placed onto the sofa. Moments later and Sasuke appeared with a cold hand towel, which he soon placed on Sakura's forehead. Then, he tugged the throw down off the back of the sofa, tucking it around her. "She passed out from the stress and exhaustion."

But Hidan had gotten to her. Again.

Before any more could be said, the front door was opening once more. It wasn't even shut when a head of blond hair came barrelling into the living room, Naruto's eyes wide with shock as he came to a halt at the sight of them all, hands holding onto the door frame.

"Didn't you see me driving behind you?" he demanded suddenly, glaring at Sasuke with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "I flashed my headlights at you when you went through the red."

Brilliant. Sasuke had also driven recklessly and more than likely gained Itachi unwanted tickets. That was exactly what he needed at that moment in time. Breathing out a sigh, he pushed it to the back of his mind. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fact the woman he loved wasn't safe.

"What the hell happened, anyway?" Naruto continued with his demands. "Why's Sakura-chan sleeping with everyone here? Who're they?"

Eyebrows knitting together with barely restrained worry, Itachi lifted her without hesitation, merely nodding his thanks to the others before carrying Sakura to their bedroom. It was with a gentle nudge of his foot that the door was shut and as though they could sense their master's need to protect her, the two large dogs came to stand outside the bedroom door, their eyes fixated on the group.

"I didn't know Itachi was so strong," mumbled Naruto awkwardly after a few moments of silence. "Sakura-chan's easily ten times the weight she used to be."

Sighing at the curious glance thrown his way by his boyfriend, Sasuke muttered, "Gaara, Kankuro, this is Naruto."

"Oh, yeah." Smiling sheepishly, the blond held out his hand towards Gaara. "I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Realisation had Gaara assessing both him and Sasuke momentarily before he reached out, shaking his hand firmly. "Gaara."

* * *

What was he going to do?

Ignoring the suffocating panic, Itachi leaned Sakura against him, taking only a few moments to ease her into a nightshirt. To make the process easier, he'd chosen the one that buttoned up (her least favourite, but it would have to do). He paused at the sight of her pale skin. Despite all that had happened, her skin was unmarked. There wasn't a speck of dirt on her, or any wounds. It was with great care that he lowered his partner onto the bed again, readjusting her position so that she would be comfortable. Then, he sat beside her, his hands cradling the bump that seemed to grow every day.

At certain times of the day, he could expect to feel their movements, as they'd fallen into a pattern. Sometimes, only Sakura could feel them. Other times, he could, too. He found himself eagerly awaiting for those moments, cursing his luck if it happened to fall into one of their shifts. Itachi knew the babies were fine as they began their nightly ritual of kicking their slumbering mother, his fingers tracing their footprints as they showed across her stomach.

"Allow your mother some rest," he chided them gently, yet at the same time, hoped they wouldn't stop. They didn't and he smiled despite his awful mood, his heart feeling lighter. "You are both just as stubborn as she is."

Their situation continued to go from bad to worse, refusing to give them a break for just five minutes. His excitement of becoming a father was dulled because Itachi was afraid to bring them into the world they lived it. How was he supposed to protect two babies if he couldn't even protect their mother? Already, he was failing them. He kept failing them all. The realisation threatened to choke the life out of him. Even while sleeping, Sakura was not at peace, he noticed with immense guilt, his fingers attempting to smooth the frown lines marring her features. She didn't deserve that. She deserved a lifetime of happiness. He wanted to give that to them, so much so that it hurt him.

"Forgive me," he pleaded in a whisper, hand falling away from her face.

What was the use in his training? Itachi had been pushing himself to the limits, pushing his body further than he ever had before, to better his chances at protecting them, but it was all for nothing. Somehow, Hidan managed to get his vile hands on Sakura whenever they were separated. The other operatives were thorough in their searches for spy devices and their technology was too advanced, too protected, for him to tap into it like he had Sakura's laptop or Ino's phone.

What if it was worse than that? What if they had a spy amongst them? Someone who was delivering information to him? Though it was unlikely to be someone from ANBU, it wasn't impossible.

It wasn't even about revenge for Tenma's death, or serving justice for the countless children he'd murdered. Not anymore. Itachi's want – his need, was that of an ordinary man. He just wanted to protect his family. But Hidan was proving to make it an impossible task. Hell, Itachi was on the verge of taking Sakura away from it all, giving them new identities – somewhere they wouldn't ever be found, blending in with other families. The only thing stopping him – well, two things, really – was the fact she would never forgive him for doing such a cowardly thing, especially since it meant leaving behind their families to deal with the repercussions of their actions. He couldn't leave that mess for Sasuke, or Kakashi, or anybody else who meant something to them. It was all too risky.

"…'t-tachi?"

His gaze returned to her face, having drifted to the bump during his brooding. She was barely even awake, staring at him through heavy eyes. "I'm here," he assured her, hand seeking hers and holding it firmly. "How do you feel?"

It pained him when the tears fell, her features scrunching up in a mixture of fear and pain. "I-I thought he was…" She didn't need to finish the words for him to know where her mind was – the missing shirt told him all he needed to know, making his blood boil. "I was so… s-so scared."

The break in her voice had him shifting closer and pulling her onto his lap, her face pressing to his neck. Her arms were trembling as they wrapped around him, but they were strong in their need to hold on, her hold unyielding on his shirt.

"Forgive me for not being there," he whispered, lips brushing the top of her head. "Please, forgive me."

* * *

"This better be important–"

"We have a breach in security," Itachi cut the woman off, barely even acknowledging her as he met each set of eyes in the room. The outward responses were minimal, but that meant little to him. They were trained to hide their expressions. "Hidan managed to get to Sakura again."

"Again?" questioned Sai. Despite the faint change in tone, his features were calm. Composed.

After Hidan had hacked into Ino's phone, the youngest of their makeshift squad had gone out of his way to secure all devices – he'd taken it personally since Ino had been distraught upon hearing the news, feeling a smothering guilt at the thought of them being in danger or harmed. She struggled to forgive herself despite it being out of her control. In response, Sai did everything in his power and more to try and prevent the blonde from experiencing more pain.

In his seat, Kakashi seemed unaffected. He appeared uncaring, like the girl who was attacked had no connection to him. For those who looked closer, however, they could notice the brief rage that caused his muscles to tense, caused his jaw to clench. He was dressed in his standard police uniform, having been on shift when the meeting was called. Having told him in clipped sentences that it involved Sakura, Kakashi hadn't hesitated in abandoning his post, rushing to return to the building.

"Was she harmed?" he asked, voice flat and belying the barely restrained rage threatening to take over. To an extent, Itachi understood the feeling – while Sakura wasn't biologically his daughter, their bond was that of a father and his daughter. He was more of a father to her than the man who created her. "The babies?"

Whereas the others were all seated, Itachi remained standing, unable to calm his rampaging emotions. He couldn't sit still. Not when there was so much to do. "Operatives from Suna's ANBU protected her, which brings me to my next point." Many eyes narrowed at the mentioning of them, further narrowing when he told them, "Regardless of whether or not any of you like them, we will be working alongside Suna to bring down Hidan."

Anko was on her feet in an instant. "This is bullshit–"

He didn't hesitate to order coldly, "Sit down."

Kurenai shot her a warning glance, her eyes warning the younger woman about going against him. Reluctantly, Anko returned to her seat, though made no attempt to hide her hatred of Suna.

"Neither of our organisations have been successful in taking down Hidan," stated Kakashi, charcoal eyes narrowed. "They could have useful information that could help better our chances."

Precisely. Previously, Itachi hadn't been thrilled with the idea of joining forces with Suna – there was too much history between the two organisations. Too much blood spilled. However, their leaders were willing to put that aside in a temporary truce. Hidan was too big a threat now.

"Can they really be trusted?" Anko demanded, lip curling.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Taking half a step back, Itachi called out to them and watched the reactions of the others as the trio left what was soon to become his children's nursery. "They are the best Suna has to offer," he explained, noticing the distrust in his fellow operatives' eyes. "Our organisation should know better than to underestimate someone based solely on their age or appearance – take myself or Sai-san, for example. We joined young, but we completed more successful missions than operatives thrice our age."

Light brown eyes continued to stare at them in disgust as Anko muttered, "We don't need Suna trash–"

Temari's eyes narrowed warningly.

"Anko." He was losing his patience and he knew the others could see it in the rigid set of his muscles. "If you lack the professionalism to work with them, I will personally remove you from this and any future missions. ANBU has no place for pettiness." Her response would have been explosive, had it not been for Ibiki silencing her. With that problem dealt with for that moment in time, Itachi addressed the rest of the group, telling them, "I will do whatever is necessary – work with whoever I must – to keep my family safe. Anyone who interferes will be put down – do not take my words lightly, Anko," he warned her darkly, once more cutting her off. "Comrade or not, I will class it as treason and I will not hesitate in taking you out if you threaten to compromise the mission. Is that understood?"

They were each shaken by his words, he could tell by the uncertain glances they sent each other, probably wondering if he was starting to go rogue. _Let them think what they want_ , Itachi told himself. He was tired of playing by the rules. All his life, he'd followed orders, had stuck to the rules and where had it gotten him? He couldn't keep his own family safe and he was tired of it. Countless friends and comrades had lost their lives and he sure as hell was not allowing the names of his family to join that ever growing list. He would die first.

"As of tonight, they will be staying in this building with us," Itachi informed them, not giving them the chance to interrupt him further. If anyone was the captain of their ongoing mission, it was Kakashi or himself, and he knew the older man had no complaints about Suna's involvement. Like himself, he would do whatever necessary to protect Sakura. "Similar to how you would explain your strategies with your squad, you are expected to explain to them. Failure to do so will be taken as you jeopardising the mission."

Usually, Morino Ibiki remained silent during their meetings. He chose to absorb the information, follow his orders and go home. A quiet, easy life. He understood his standing. However, Itachi was annoyed that the man went against him, standing to his full height as he stated, "As far as I am aware, our leader did not assign a captain. Meaning, technically, we do not have to follow your orders. This _is_ a debate, Uchiha. We discuss strategies and choose whichever is best suited for us."

He met his gaze unfalteringly, unfazed by the significant height difference that was supposed to intimidate his opponents. Ibiki was more of an interrogation expert than anything else, though that _did_ mean he knew how to find all the right buttons to push. He knew how to get the answers or reactions he wanted.

"And I say this isn't in our best interests," Anko said with a smug smirk, standing up beside Ibiki. Folding her arms over her ample chest, she raised a daring eyebrow, her features fierce as she looked to the squad from Suna from the corner of her eye, looking down on them. "I don't need brats getting in my way, especially not ones from Suna. You've caused enough trouble already."

Much to his annoyance, Kurenai questioned him, asking, "There is a lot bad blood between our organisations, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"As previously explained," he began, voice returning to its cold authority. "Our efforts alone were not enough to defeat Hidan. Accept that we have no other option but to put aside our differences and trust each other."

"Like hell–"

"You are making the mistake of thinking I'm a man with endless patience," Itachi warned Anko. "I will repeat myself once more and from that point, I will take your words or actions as insubordination. There is a breach in security," he told them in clipped sentences, his dark glare alone silencing them. "Not only Sakura's, but our unborn children's lives, are repeatedly being put in danger and I won't stand for it any longer. You either work alongside the squad Suna have sent to aid in defeating Hidan, or you are an enemy of mine. Choose your side wisely."

"Itachi?"

He turned without pause, offering Sakura a small smile to ease her worry once his back was to the others. She was exhausted, holding onto the door frame for support, yet her eyes were careful, assessing the situation.

"Go back to bed," came his quietly spoken order, voice losing its hard edge. "We are almost finished."

But she was shaking her head and gently pushing away his hand when he tried to guide her back to the bedroom. The dogs left with her, remaining on her heels as she walked around him. The pair were calculating and wary, Akako soon stepping between her and the others when she believed her master was too close to the other operatives. Her upper lip was curling warningly when Anko took a step, causing the woman to glare back, refusing to be intimidated.

"I get the gist of what's going on," Sakura told them all and Itachi watched her silently, wondering how much of their conversation she'd been listening to. He disliked showing her his darker side, wishing to keep her separated from anything related to ANBU. "And I'll admit: I don't know why there's trouble between Konoha and Suna. But…" She gestured to the three behind her, giving them a weak smile. "Tonight, Temari saved my life. She saved my babies. She knew she wasn't a match for Hidan – not alone. Yet she went against him to protect us. She put her life on the line. And I don't know about any of you, but to me, it says a lot that Hidan _ran_ when they were united." Green eyes watched them all closely and she raised her eyebrows, saying, "Doesn't that say it all?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Anko all but spat in her direction, "Listen, girl. If they're all you're making them out to be, why wouldn't they take him down there and then?"

It was Temari who responded, telling her in a no-nonsense tone, "We take civilian casualties into consideration – that's why. Not only was Sakura there, but Uchiha Sasuke was, too. Not only are they civilians, but they're leverage against us. We're not giving Hidan a chance to use people against us by being foolish enough to fight with them so close by." Then, surprising them all, she stepped closer, head tilting back slightly as she looked down on Anko, saying, "And any trouble I caused, happened to prevent civilian casualties. Hidan will use whatever necessary to gain the upper hand – you'd know that if you'd actually faced him. As far as I'm aware: you haven't even seen him in person, therefore, your opinion in this so called debate is pointless."

"Pointless, huh?" repeated Anko dangerously, meeting Temari's challenge without hesitation. "You don't know who you're talking–"

"No, _you_ don't know who you're talking to," Gaara muttered, silencing her with his icy glare. "By all means, refuse Uchiha. Don't discuss strategies with us. Fight a criminal with a triple s-ranking. But know by doing so, you will be getting in our way. We will not hesitate in making you collateral damage. If you screw up and we happen to be up against Hidan, I will personally use you as a decoy if that means it creates an opening to get to him and I will do it without hesitation. I won't blink. I won't think about your death afterwards. You will die a meaningless death."

"Is that a threat?"

It didn't surprise him when Kakashi intervened, blocking Anko's path to the foreign squad. "Calm down, Anko."

"It's only a threat if you choose to go against us," Gaara continued uncaringly, like he hadn't been seconds away from being attacked. "We don't care about how you're trained here or what your protocols are. It has been explained to your leader that, while we are willing to share information and work alongside you, we will not go against our training. We will dispatch of you if you get in our way."

"Enough, Anko," warned Kakashi and he looked over his shoulder at her. Itachi was glad to have the older man on his side, understanding that it was necessary to work with Suna if they wanted to eradicate their mutual enemy. "We are all witnesses to their warning. Don't be a fool and cross them. Suna only sent the three of them rather than platoons for a reason."

The conversation was getting too dark for Sakura, Itachi decided and met her gaze. He knew how much she wanted to help, but her involvement was the last thing he wanted. It was a distraction to him – a risk he couldn't take when it came to Hidan. Of course, he would share developments and plans with her, but she would no longer be involved for her own safety.

"We will continue this discussion later," Itachi stated, grateful when Sakura returned to his side, the dogs following her obediently. He couldn't express how grateful he was for Kakashi's training. "There is no use in continuing tonight."

Standing with a huff, Asuma agreed, saying, "We're getting nowhere other than on each other's nerves."

"You just want to go for a cigarette break," accused his partner, red eyes rolling.

"Can you blame me?" he questioned with a chuckle, scratching his temple. "Stressful situation we have here."

She stood, chuckling and patted his back, tipping her chin in the direction of the door. "Go, already." Glancing to Itachi, she told him, "While it is logical that you take the lead on this, perhaps you should clear things up with our leader, first. Explain the situation to him."

"We need order," Yūgao agreed. "In the beginning, our set up was fine. We worked around one another. Now there are too many conflicting ideas and standings."

"We will only be in each other's way," stated Hayate.

Patiently, Itachi listened to their opinions. He agreed wholeheartedly. Somebody had to take control of their makeshift squad – there were too many of them now, their personalities clashing. Upon making their voices heard, the operatives took their leave pairing at a time until all that remained was himself, Sakura, Kakashi and the squad from Suna.

It was only then that Kakashi asked her directly, "How are you feeling?"

"Rough," she said and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. The other hand was massaging the curve of her spine, the weight of their growing children uncomfortable for her. She often told him it exhausted her, making her body ache as she had no other choice but to carry the extra weight. "Scared," she then admitted. "Hidan has… He's not human. No one who is that cold-hearted an-and downright _evil_ can call themselves human."

There was a meaningful glance exchanged between Sakura and Temari, the older of the pair agreeing with her expression alone. It had him wondering how personal the mission was to the blonde, and whether she would become a liability at any point. After a few moments, Itachi decided against questioning her in front of the others – it was clearly a personal issue. He noted the way Sakura's hand cradled her bump during their interaction, thanking Temari and it had his stomach twisting sharply, his pessimistic mind taking a guess at the woman's situation. He would ask Sakura after, just to ensure he wasn't misinterpreting their interaction and depending on her answer, he would question Gaara, who was clearly the captain of their squad, if his sister was emotionally capable of carrying out their mission.

In the information shared with him about the trio, it quickly became apparent that the only missions they had failed, were ones involving Hidan – they had that in common.

"Thank you." They each turned to Kakashi as he stepped in front of Temari, his charcoal eyes filled with sincere gratitude. "For protecting Sakura. You could have walked away instead of facing Hidan alone – you knew you were outmatched. But you stayed and you put your life on the line to protect her." He held out his hand to her, stance relaxed. "Regardless of the bad blood between our organisations, I know I can trust you."

Itachi didn't miss the way Sakura's features lit up at his words, her happiness only increasing when Temari accepted his hand, shaking it firmly.

"The problems were created long before my time," she said simply. "I'm not going to continue a feud I know nothing about."

"Rest," Kakashi ordered when he turned back to Sakura. "I'll come by in the morning."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. "You're working the night shift–"

"I can handle staying awake a little longer," came his cheery reassurance, eyes creasing with a smile. "We can walk the dogs."

The anxiety on her features sickened Itachi and he found himself looking away, the guilt overwhelming. She shouldn't fear leaving her own home, but because of that monster, she did. Hell, Itachi shared her fear. He understood it.

She offered the three from Suna a smile, pausing in front of Gaara as she asked him, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes with annoyance, muttering under his breath, "You're _supposed_ to be helping us move into our new apartment, but sure. Whatever."

"Come by at some point," she said, not asked and Itachi sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to hang around to act as a peacemaker. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N - I really struggled with this chapter. It's taken _two months_ to finish it and even now, I'm not entirely happy with it.**


	34. The Memory Of Innocence

**Chapter 34 – The Memory Of Innocence**

"Is that necessary?"

Sakura didn't look at her boyfriend as she hid the bat from sight between her bedside table and the headboard. The canopy kept it from being discovered and would give her an advantage, should they ever have an intruder. Fingers lingering on the metal bat, she imagined herself holding it tightly, swinging mercilessly. Regaining power. Protecting herself and her family.

"Sometimes you're gone all night," she murmured and turned to him. "I probably won't have to use it – the others are mostly stationed on the lower floors, meaning Hidan would have to fight his way through them. But…" Sakura sat on the bed, fingers tugging on the ends of her nightshirt. "Is it wrong of me to want to protect them? Myself?"

"No," he said in a sigh. Sitting beside her, her boyfriend took her hand and it wasn't until that point that she noticed the faint shake of his. "All I want is to be able to protect you all, Sakura," came his quiet admittance and she was stunned by the down turning of his lips, like he was struggling to stay composed. "Hidan keeps getting to you and-" Their eyes met and she felt tears filling hers at the helplessness in his gaze, because her boyfriend was not helpless. The strain of that vile monster looming over them constantly was weighing him down, _chipping away at him_ like Hidan told her he would. "I can't lose any of you."

It would break him. He didn't need to say the words for her to know that was what he meant – his expression alone told her that. Still recovering from the death of his friend, Sakura _feared_ what would happen to Itachi if something happened to her or their children. Hell, when they thought Sasuke had died, he shut down. He did all he could to just _not feel anything._

Reaching forward, she cradled his head, offering a small smile when he relinquished control, allowing her to bring him to her chest. Wearily, he returned her hold, hands skimming along her stomach until his arms were wrapped around her.

"I can't lose any of you."

"You won't," she promised, barely keeping back her tears. The battle was lost when she felt her nightshirt growing wet, her heart breaking as Itachi broke down. "I'll always be here, Itachi. I promise."

And like they could sense their parents' distress, their babies began their routine of kicking her, the feeling bringing her more comfort and relief than it ever had before.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. Neither of them could. Instead, they could only stare at the walls and ceiling of their bedroom, listening to the random sounds of the night, witnessing the shadows of the room twisting and moving as night made way for day, the sun shining stubbornly through their window. They barely spoke, fingers laced as they silently comforted one another with their presence alone. The only time Sakura moved was when she grew uncomfortable, changing to lay on her side and in response, Itachi curled himself around her, arms strong in their hold, like he was telling her without actually saying the words that she was safe in his arms.

They were mentally exhausted – her boyfriend especially – just like Hidan had promised her. Bit by bit, he was breaking them down, destroying them with his constant attacks and his presence. Just the thought of him waiting for his next opening, plotting the next twisted attack, was enough to make Sakura never want to leave her home again. In her apartment, with Itachi and their dogs and the other ANBU operatives close by, she was safe. Hidan would never get close enough to harm them.

That was naïve, however. Sakura knew it was. Hidan had already proven to them that he could infiltrate their home, hacking into their phones or computers and playing his mind games with them. Gods, how much more could they take? Soon enough, there would be nothing left. Hidan was going to do something so big, so _destructive_ , that they would never be able to recover – _if_ he left anything behind that _could_ recover.

Remaining strong was the hardest task she'd faced, Sakura realised as she held onto her boyfriend, eyes squeezing shut.

 _Don't freak out_ , she begged. _Hold it back. Be strong. Please._

She needed Itachi. That much was obvious. But Sakura was starting to believe that he needed her more. If anything happened to her – to their children… Just thinking of what that would mean for him sent a shudder of fear down her spine. The worst part about it was that there was absolutely nothing she could do to help him. She couldn't protect herself, not against Hidan and not while pregnant. If he was to attack when she was truly alone, she was as good as dead.

Despite being… What was it? They were in May now, that made her around five months pregnant. She would have to ask Itachi for the exact number of weeks. Did that make her a bad mother? If she had to guess, she'd say it was around twenty-three weeks into the pregnancy. Was that right? Gods, it couldn't be! It felt like she'd been pregnant for so much longer than that.

Back to her original thought. Despite being five months pregnant, because she was carrying twins, there was obviously twice the weight of an unborn baby. That was even more weight than what she was used to, being carried around. Already, Sakura was feeling the effects of that, the fighter inside her screaming about how sloppily she responded to things around her. Every time she was certain she was adjusting to the extra weight, the babies would grow more and she would be thrown off again.

Last night proved she was unable to defend herself or their babies. Hell, the other month when Hidan first openly attacked proved that. Her punch had been sloppy. Strangled or not, _pregnant_ or not, she was trained by Rock Lee and Maito Guy. She sure as hell was not weak. Those guys didn't do things by halves – why would they train her to continue being weak?

Granted, Sakura knew she could still train. She just couldn't spar and she believed that was where she truly started to learn the ins and outs of martial arts and defending herself. It upset her that she couldn't learn in her favourite way. But damn it, that couldn't hold her back any more. She needed to keep fighting if she wanted to protect her family. And she knew exactly who to go to, knew who wouldn't go running to Itachi the second her back was turned. She knew someone who had first hand experience facing Hidan, someone who could train her specifically for facing him.

"Oh, crap," she gasped, pretending to be in a state of shock as she got out of bed. Itachi was fully alert in less than a second, standing with her, hovering. "I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting Gaara-kun."

"It is eight o'clock in the morning," he tried to reason with her. Hands on her arms, Itachi guided her towards the bed, but was taken by surprise when she gently pulled away and walked over to her wardrobe. "Sakura?"

"I need to apologise, Itachi. Properly. Please, let me do that."

If Itachi knew that she wanted to start training again, while pregnant more specifically, he would be less than pleased. Actually, no. Scratch that. He'd probably keel over there and then, his brilliant mind immediately clicking onto _why_ she was training. But what choice did she have? She _had_ to stop relying so massively on others. She had people relying on her too and she couldn't let them down.

"Apologise at a more reasonable time. I am sure Gaara-kun can wait-"

She turned, already struggling into a pair of leggings. Knowing how to soften him up, her expression shifted, eyebrows knitting together and eyes doing that thing _just right_ and-

"Sakura," Itachi said with a sigh, walking forward and offering her assistance with her leggings. "You cannot make that face every time you want your own way."

Pouting, she asked childishly, "Why not?"

He smiled faintly at that. Tiredly. Once the leggings were resting comfortably underneath the bump, his fingers lingered there, though soon moved to her cheek when he dared to meet her eye again. "You know I can't resist it." Sighing again, Itachi shut his eyes, kissing her forehead. "Please, be careful."

"You can walk me to their apartment if it makes you feel any better," she told him. The last thing Sakura wanted was for him to worry needlessly. "I don't know where they're living, anyways."

The slight lowering of his shoulders told her he appreciated the compromise.

* * *

"You…"

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura stood tall, trying to show every ounce of strength she possessed in that one stance alone. "The three of you are experienced when it comes to Hidan. Not to mention you have experience in pregnancy, Temari-san. You know the limits-"

"Just Temari," she mumbled, earning herself a concerned glance from her twin, Kankuro. Swallowing, she added, "I know vaguely of my own body's limitations during pregnancy, Sakura and that was long before I joined ANBU. You're studying to become a doctor. You should already know that no two bodies are the same, just as no two pregnancies are the same."

"You're also carrying a litter, unlike my sister," added Kankuro.

The pair of them were sat on a beige sofa, though unlike their relaxed slouches when she first arrived, they were now sat up straight, expressions wary yet guarded. From what she could see of the apartment, they had a rustic setup of the bare minimum. It reminded her of the desert, in a way. All the sandy beiges and the browns and odd splashes of green. Maybe it helped make them feel at home?

"And I need to protect them," Sakura stressed to them, glancing in Gaara's direction. He was leaning against a wall, watching her closely with his arms folded over his chest. Reading him was impossible. "You saw Itachi last night."

"He's struggling to remain in control," Gaara agreed. "Partially of his squad from the way things were going last night, but mostly himself. From what Sasuke tells me: he dislikes resorting to violence, despite his profession."

She nodded, unable to hide how much it broke her inside knowing how far through the cracks her boyfriend was slipping. "Hidan's in his head. He's already taken so much from him."

"Losing you and your children – hell, losing Sasuke – would destroy him," Kankuro finished for her.

"The only difference there is that Sasuke-kun is more skilled than I am," she argued. "He's also not carrying around extra weight that increases every time he's adjusting to it. He can defend himself."

It didn't surprise her that Temari was silent, the blonde's eyes fixated on Sakura's rounded stomach. The protruding bump was everyone's main focus nowadays and as tiring as it was, it no longer bothered her as much as it used to. Still, she knew it was a completely different stare that she was receiving from Temari. Whereas other women watched her lovingly, broodily, Temari was silent and withdrawn. She was distant, lost inside her own mind and memories.

The mentioning of his boyfriend seemed to bring Gaara to his decision, his brows furrowing with the slightest of movement before smoothing out. He straightened up, pushing away from the wall with his foot. "I have one condition. Agree to it and I'll train you myself."

Hope bloomed in her chest and she smiled, nodding quickly. If there was anyone within the trio that Hidan had been most wary of, it was Gaara. The fact he ran told her all she needed to know. Together, they were a threat, sure. But something in the back of her mind told her it was down to Gaara. There was a reason why the youngest sibling was the leader.

"Anything."

Disregarding his siblings' uncertain glances, he told her, "In return for training you, I want you to tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Everything about Naruto.

Sitting opposite her best friend, Sakura couldn't help but zone out from the conversation, fingers tapping restlessly against her chin when she rested it on her hand, frowning. Only vaguely did she notice Sai's eyes take in her slouched form, his dark eyes trying and failing to read the emotion in her distant eyes. All the while, Ino continued with her ranting, completely unaware of their lack of attention.

Why would Gaara want to know more about Naruto? He hadn't offered any form of explanation – not even to his siblings, who'd looked between themselves in confusion. There was nothing in his body language to read, nothing in his expression.

He really wasn't that exciting, Sakura liked to believe. Sure, he had a fun personality (which had been missing as of late) and he was competitive, but… Well, to Gaara, he would be classed as boring, right? To someone in ANBU, someone who faced countless dangers, barely scraping out of them alive… It just didn't make sense. Naruto was a child, in a way. Compared to Gaara, anyway. Their lives couldn't have been more different. Her best friend was, for the most part, sheltered. Aside from losing his parents–

That had to be it! He wanted to know about his parents – his father, more specifically. Kakashi hadn't said the words out loud, but they'd been written in his eyes, hadn't they? Naruto's father, Minato, had been a member of ANBU. It was how they met, right? Wait, no. They met because Minato was friends with his own father, but wasn't Kakashi's father in ANBU, too?

If that was the case, then she would have to kiss goodbye her chance of training. Like hell she was sharing those kinds of secrets about her best friend's – her brother's – dead parents. Information he didn't even know himself, from what they could all tell. No, her loyalty was too strong. She would simply have to find a way around the training. What Kakashi told her, had been in complete confidence. She wasn't about to share it in the hopes of progression. That wasn't who she was.

Even if it was only his interest being piqued after hearing his name – no, because Naruto had a different surname to his father, didn't he? His mother's maiden name was Uzumaki and for some reason, they named him after her when traditionally, a baby would take their father's last name.

Whatever his intentions were, he could count her out. If that meant no training, then so be it. She wasn't going to betray her family.

"Hello?"

The annoyed lilt in Ino's voice had Sakura's hand dropping to the table, eyes wide as she realised belatedly that her best friend had discovered she wasn't listening. From the minute shake of Sai's head, she could tell it wasn't the same for him. He was spared from her ire for the time being.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, attempting to offer a weak smile. "I barely slept at all last night."

"I can tell," Ino huffed. Folding her arms over her chest and effectively pushing the monstrous boulders on her chest up further, she looked down her nose at Sakura, telling her, "I hope it was for good reason, because you look like hell."

Again, there was another warning in Sai's eyes – no, almost like he was pleading with her, not warning. He didn't want Ino to know about Hidan getting to her again and honestly, Sakura couldn't have agreed more. It would only stress her best friend out and a stressed out Ino meant a _very_ difficult life for those around her.

"Braxton Hicks," she lied.

"Again? Jeez." Genuine pity showed on her features, unlike when she first heard about them. "They're really kicking your ass, aren't they?"

What she was saying was an understatement. From what Sakura had been reading online, she had an awful case of Braxton Hicks that started earlier than most. She also had them more often. However, that could all be put down as stress, or even as her body telling her to speed things up a little. She'd gone from being active, always on the move, always _busy_ , to sitting around on her ass, struggling to even get up the stairs on her _best_ days.

"I'm thinking of starting dance," Ino told her suddenly, no doubt assuming her lengthy pause as her not answering.

"On top of work and university?" Sakura forced herself to ask. Part of her _was_ excited for her friend – becoming part of a group, having somewhere she belonged would be great for Ino. The other part was still lost in her mind, trying to see any deeper meanings to Gaara's words.

Nodding, Ino reached into the bag resting beside her feet, placing it between them all and retrieving her tablet. Once the device was unlocked, they were greeted by the sights of many videos, all of which seemed to involve some form of dancing.

"They all look so graceful."

Sai glanced over her shoulder, watching the video for a few moments before replying, "Those women have more than likely been dancing since they were toddlers."

"I used to dance," she shot back.

That was right, Sakura recalled, surprised. Ino used to be crazy about dance, always practising her routines in the playground. She remembered watching her during lunchtimes, before Sasuke took notice in her, wishing she could do that, too. She'd imagined what it would have been like to dance alongside the popular girl, to find something that she felt passionate about. To belong to a group where they were all friends and had fun.

She had to quit, though. Something about a bitchy teacher who disliked how she was maturing so quickly. Ino was an early bloomer and the costumes they had to wear for competitions weren't appropriate for her (Sakura knew it was most likely due to her falling out of the tiny things, flashing the audience). After the judges repeatedly slammed the teacher and the team lost their winning streak, said teacher had axed her from the team. Ino had always said that she quit, that it was her own choice, but she knew differently when they became friends.

"You want to go back to that?" Sakura asked, nose wrinkling.

"Not that school, obviously." Blue eyes rolled and she pressed on the screen, switching to a tab that showed a dance school's website. "I've been looking into different schools and stuff, and this place seems great." A manicured nail scrolled through the website, much too fast for Sakura to keep track of. "I could go back into ballet, or mix it up with contemporary. I always wanted to try something different. Who knows? I might even get to compete again."

"Go for it," she said without pause. There was a gleam in her eyes, telling them of her excitement and despite her previous thoughts on how awful the last teacher made her feel, Sakura couldn't help but encourage her best friend. "You'll be competing again in no time."

The smile she responded with was wide and free, eyes crinkling at the corners. It wasn't her usual reserved smile that she claimed hid her flaws, kept her nostrils from flaring or her eyes from creasing. It was a true smile, one that showed her genuine happiness and Sakura didn't miss the way Sai's eyes danced over her features, like he was soaking them in, savouring them.

"I should probably get going," Sakura said with a sigh and stood. "Kakashi should be awake by now."

"Walking the dogs?" After her nod, Ino suddenly remembered, "Oh, wait. Don't forget your glass dish. We've had it here since the house warming party."

Gods, she'd been looking for that the other day, too. Inwardly shaking her head with a smirk of disbelief towards herself, she accepted the bowl. The glass was thick and strong enough to withstand the heat of an oven and, much to her gratefulness, it was clean – not that she really expected any different from her best friend.

"We were heading out anyway," Sai informed her and in the back of her mind, Sakura couldn't help but groan. As thankful as she was for their presence and the safety it meant for her family, she hoped more than anything that the latest attack did not mean she would never be allowed to leave a room alone. "We will walk with you."

"I can manage-"

"Don't argue," snapped Ino. Already, she was standing, her handbag on the table. "You're not using those stairs alone. Not when you keep suffering with Braxton Hicks."

There was no arguing with them, Sakura realised. But she supposed she was glad for their company, unable to keep herself from smiling when Ino responded to Sai's witty remarks with playful banter of her own. Being around them was like a breath of fresh air, even though Sakura knew their relationship was anything but easy. They had their struggles, like they all did, but they remained strong. Whether it was just a front while around her…

All thoughts came to a screeching halt when they reached her floor, the sight she walked in on turning her vision red, causing her grip to tighten until the glass bowl shattered in her hands. She barely even felt the sharp pain as her skin was torn. Didn't feel the blood as it oozed to the surface, coating her hands, staining them red, dripping to the ground below her.

What did she see?

"You bastard," Ino snarled.

She was pressed up against him, fingers trailing up his chest in an obviously seductive move and in response, his hands were raised, but whether that was to push her away or pull her closer, Sakura was unsure. It didn't matter to her. It didn't matter why they were out in the hallway. Didn't matter what the hell was going on to bring them so close together. In that second, she was lost in her rage. None of it mattered. Like finally, after all the shit thrown at her, she was snapping.

Just as fingers brushed the back of her shirt, no doubt attempting to hold her back, Sakura threw herself at Anko, all but shoving Itachi out of the way when he also tried to stop her (her anger multiplying when she noticed instantly that he hadn't taken her seriously, that he'd assumed it'd be so heartbreakingly simple to stop her). And just as the older woman spun, making a move to strike her, she surprised even herself by being fast enough to duck beneath the fist, feigning an uppercut to the jaw. As expected, Anko raised her hands, ready to block, but wasn't ready for Sakura's left fist that suddenly landed a sucker punch to the stomach. It was quickly followed by a powerful jab to the face, one that had her falling backwards against the wall and clutching her nose, no doubt stunned by her strength.

She didn't care that it was a dirty move. That… That _slut_ made a move on her boyfriend. Like hell she was going to lay down and take that shit. She was tired of everyone thinking they could walk all over her.

The fight was over before it even started, however, when Anko realised she had to grow serious and straightened, fist raising, Itachi responding by pulling Sakura back, keeping her arms pinned to her sides, keeping them separated.

But they forgot about the furious blonde behind her who immediately came to Sakura's defence, running straight for Anko. Much to her annoyance, Sai was quick to catch her, leaving her to flail angrily in his arms. She kicked out, all but clawing at his arms to try and break his hold on her.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch her," Ino screamed, face and chest flushing red with her anger as she continued to fight against her boyfriend's hold. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, Sakura realised it was her first time seeing her so angry. "Let go of me! That tramp needs to be taught to stay away from other people's boyfriends!"

"Ino," Sai snapped coldly, strengthening his hold.

During the distraction, her boyfriend managed to restrain her more carefully, putting her up against the wall and holding her still, sending a warning glare over his shoulder to the angered Anko. She fought against the hold, though not for a second did she lash out at him the way Ino did Sai. Even in her rage, she knew she couldn't hurt him. Pushing him out of the way was one thing, but Sai had red marks up and down his arms already.

"Stop it, Sakura," Itachi ordered seriously, keeping her against the wall. "You're pregnant."

"Then what the fuck are you doing with _that_?" came Ino's shrill, almost hysteric, yell. "She's been there for you through everything that's happened lately and this is how you repay her? Who the hell even _is_ that tramp, huh?"

"Ino," Sai snapped. He continued to try and restrain her fully, but even to Sakura, it was obvious he wasn't using his full strength. He wouldn't, in order to keep his profession a secret.

But he went ignored. "How could you do that to her?" she demanded shrilly.

"You've got spunk coming at me like that," came Anko's harsh voice, once more wiping at her nose. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting any sort of strength from you."

Good. Maybe she would think twice before underestimating her or trying something with her boyfriend. Gods, she was so angry. Enough so that it burned her chest viciously, although that could have been heartburn kicking in. She couldn't even look at Itachi, fearing all anger would dissipate and leave her a crumbling, emotional mess in front of them all. No, she had to keep her eyes locked on Anko's. Had to stand her ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, further angered by the shake in her voice. None of them could tell if it was out of anger or upset. Did it matter which it was? Leaning more heavily against Itachi, she snarled, "How can you _still_ not know your place?"

"My place?" replied Anko with a harsh laugh. With the blood smeared across her face, she appeared wild. Deranged, even. "I can tell you where it was-"

"Shut up," Sakura snapped at the older woman, glaring viciously at her.

"I can even tell you the expression he made when I-"

More pressure was applied to the hold on her when she managed to force Itachi back a step, green eyes going wide with hatred. "I said _shut up_."

The smirk on Anko's face was vicious, her brown eyes narrowing, glinting with excitement at causing her emotional pain. "He's not an easy guy to break, y'know," she continued uncaringly. "The _moans_ I could get out of him were-"

Only the Gods would be able to tell her how the hell she broke Itachi's hold on her, even if it _was_ only for a handful of seconds. Using the fact he didn't want to use too much force against him, she lunged forward, fist drawing back, encouraged by Ino's yells to knock her out.

Just as Anko made a move towards her, however, a hand was wrapping around her throat, her head smashing into the wall so loudly it made Sakura jump, freezing. She hadn't even seen him move. Hadn't realised he'd left her side until he was between them, his body almost hiding Anko – would have, if they weren't angled in such a way that allowed her to see the older woman's expression.

"I warned you," Itachi muttered coldly. Something in his expression seemed to spook her and Sakura found herself hoping never to see it for herself. "I do not like repeating myself."

"Y-You-"

Without looking backwards, he said, "Go inside, Sakura."

And leave him out there with her? Alone? When it was so painfully obvious that she couldn't trust them together? "Like hell."

His muscles were tensed and a cold aura surrounded him, telling her to stop arguing with him. But she couldn't find it in herself to care about his bad mood, not when her heart felt as though there was a hole piercing straight through it.

Confident that Ino would not try to attack, she noticed Sai loosening his grip, his body angled towards her. "Listen to him, Sakura-san. Please don't cause yourself any stress."

Cause herself any stress? _Cause herself?_ What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? Was she the one allowing someone to drape themselves all over her? To touch her? To… Her eyes stung, hands falling out of their clenched fists.

It was without another word that she entered the apartment, pausing at the sight of the irate dogs, shutting the door only a second later. They fussed over her, barely even allowing Sakura to make her way over to the sofa. At least they didn't jump up anymore, she supposed. She stopped on her way to the sofa, sighing. Releasing her anger seemed to be impossible. It didn't falter in the face of her heartache, if anything, it grew stronger from it. They fed one another, the flames fanning to new heights, threatening to consume her, to burn her alive.

It felt as though he returned only seconds later, the door shutting quietly, his features stony yet downcast. Like a child who knew they were about to be disciplined – no, that sounded wrong. It wasn't that he looked ready to be disciplined, more like he seemed prepared for battle. A battle he didn't want to fight in. Well… That was too bad. She wasn't going to let it slide.

"Sakura-"

"How could you?" she demanded, though the volume of her voice – nothing but a whisper – had it losing a great deal of its effect.

"It wasn't what it looked like," he told her, eyebrows knitting together.

"Just… Just the other morning, I was telling Sasuke-kun that I thought you were…" There was clear pain in his eyes at the wavering of her voice, at the stubborn tears that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she fought against them. "It feels like we're one person, Itachi. Like we're two halves making a whole and it just-" Sakura held her hands up, telling him when he reached out to her to not touch her. It would break her. "If you were to give her half of me, I…" For the longest moment, she couldn't find her voice, her anger managing to disappear without a flicker of a fuss. "Please. _Please_ don't give her half of me."

"Sakura, I-"

"I need to be alone." She couldn't be around him. Couldn't stay mad for long when he looked at her like he was so… so utterly broken. When he tried to stand in the way of the bedroom, Sakura could no longer hold back her heartbreak, the tears finally falling. "Leave me alone, Itachi. Please."

His fingers grazed hers as she reached the bedroom door, silently begging her to stay there with him, to talk things through. But if she did that, she was going to say things she regretted. She was going to make things a thousand times worse. Snapping at Anko, lashing out, was one thing. She was not going to make the situation even worse by saying something in the heat of the moment. She needed to calm down. To think clearly. Then, she would speak to him.

"Please."

And so he let her go.

* * *

 **A/N - I just want to say before starting rambling: I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. As you can tell, I struggled a lot with this chapter and it's definitely not my best work. But I think I'm over the hurdle now. Fingers crossed, anyways.**

 **Hormones are _hard_. I either sob my heart out over the stupidest things, or get so angry that I get worryingly wound up. Either way, it's massive overreactions to everything. Omg the first time I realised hormones were kicking in, was when I started sobbing over my SO not replacing the toilet roll after he used the last of it. I mean, _really_ sobbing. And then he brought two more rolls down from the upstairs bathroom and I cried more because we only needed one. And it's only gotten worse since then!**

 **Oh and thank you to everyone who have been asking about me and the baby! We're all doing great. There was a scare last week after I was hit in the stomach by the dog, which was followed by bleeding, but he's still going strong. I had to have the rhesus negative anti-d injection, but got to hear his heartbeat and the midwife assured me he's perfectly fine. Oh, but he's a grumpy baby already haha! She was using that machine to check his heartbeat and he kept moving away from her, then gave his strongest kick yet when she finally finished, like he was telling her off for bothering him. And just yesterday, he was no different for our usual midwife. Only this time, he was telling her off while she was checking his heartbeat, kicking at her hands wherever she pushed.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now. Oh but before I go! Why do you think Gaara wants to know about Naruto? What do you think Anko's punishment for taunting Sakura will be? More importantly: who do you think will be the one to bring Hidan down? Will he be brought down? I love hearing/reading everyone's theories, so please feel free to send them my way!**


End file.
